Les Pensionnaires
by Koba54
Summary: Ecole de danse, de musique et de sciences shamaniques, la prestigieuse académie Hoshigumi pour garçons forme la fine fleur de la jeunesse du royaume. On n'y rêve que d'une chose : danser devant Hao et faire ses débuts à la cour. Et pour ça, tous les coups sont permis. Schoolfic romantico-dark et yaoiesque à souhait.
1. Mont Olympe

.

 **Les Pensionnaires**

.

Bienvenue dans ce nouveau projet qui a pris des proportions inattendues (la faute au NaNoWriMo!) et pardon pour mon inconstance, je n'oublie pas le reste.

Un jour, ça m'a pris: je me suis lancée dans une schoolfic. Une tourmentée, dans un UA un peu collet-monté. J'avais envie d'écrire une de ces histoires de pensionnat fin de siècle vaguement étouffant, en huis clos, avec rivalités, dissensions, jalousies et intrigues _mais_ avec des garçons. Comme dans les vieux yaoi. Voici donc le résultat.

 **Disclaimer:** Shaman King et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei.

 **Précision:** Dans cette histoire, nous sommes dans un UA où normes masculines et féminines que nous connaissons sont globalement inversées. Mais les personnages du manga gardent leur identité d'origine. Pour caricaturer à mort: les filles sont élevées en brutes et les garçons en jolies petites choses. Je me suis vraiment amusée avec ça (par exemple, en masculinisant les insultes) mais ce genre de procédé a ses failles, c'est dur d'arriver à un renversement complet. Ici, à la base, c'était un gros délire expérimental et puis ça a dérapé et ça a même fini par se prendre au sérieux. Du coup, je n'ai pas pu penser à tout et il est possible qu'il y ait quelques paradoxes. Toutes mes excuses d'avance!

 **Avertissements divers et variés:** Violences, parfois auto-infligées, harcèlement, vilenies et mesquineries en pagaille. / Plein, plein PLEIN de romances masculines (ce n'était pas du tout le but principal de la fic, pâsdutout) / Les âges des personnages ont parfois été totalement remixés. Je suis désolée, il me _fallait_ des beaux gosses. (Plus, _toujours plus de beaux gosses!_ ) Donc j'ai pris où j'ai trouvé, au prix de quelques entorses à la chronologie.

N'ayez pas peur de la longueur de ce premier chapitre, j'ai beaucoup de choses à raconter et à expliquer, j'essaye de faire moins long ensuite! (...j'essaye)

* * *

.

I

Mont Olympe

.

L'école et son parc étaient aussi immenses que superbes. On entrait dans cet Éden reclus par une grille élégante. Puis, il fallait remonter une allée ombragée de hauts arbres avant de déboucher sur une cour ronde gravillonnée. Là s'élevaient les bâtiments raffinés de l'institution, entourés de parterres de fleurs. La pierre était blanche, les fenêtres hautes. Un toit de lauzes fines couvrait les lignes nobles de l'édifice et une tourelle flanquait le corps de logis sur la droite, à hauteur du quatrième étage.

Des sentiers sages contournaient les hautes façades claires pour s'enfoncer dans les bois ou pour rejoindre la roseraie et les serres, dont les courbes étincelaient sous le timide soleil.

Plus loin, des pelouses descendaient jusqu'à la rivière chantante, bordée de pierres moussues. Des peupliers et des saules pleureurs versaient leurs larmes dans ses eaux fraîches. Une passerelle de fer-blanc conduisait à l'autre rive, où s'étendaient des arbres à perte de vue.

Le cadre était encore plus idyllique quand on avait l'occasion d'observer les ravissants éphèbes qui s'ébattaient dans ce jardin. Cependant, pour l'heure, ils demeuraient invisibles.

Derrière la grille blanche, seule ouverture percée dans les hauts murs de cette école enclose comme un cocon, Talim contemplait ce charmant tableau, songeur.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il contemplait les pierres aristocratiques de l'institution Hoshigumi pour garçons, ni même qu'il pénétrait dans le saint des saints. Mais c'était assurément sa première entrée en tant que membre à part entière de l'établissement.

Adolescent, il n'avait pas eu le droit d'y être scolarisé. Il possédait le visage fin, bien qu'un peu long, et la finesse de membres que l'on recrutait le plus souvent en ces lieux, ainsi qu'une délicatesse naturelle qui avait été félicitée par ses examinateurs. Mais hélas, il était de faible constitution et avait échoué aux tests d'aptitude physique. On était très sévère sur ce point, à Hoshigumi. Une bonne partie du cursus portant sur la danse et l'expression dramatique – l'école s'enorgueillissait de la qualité de son enseignement dans ce domaine –, la plastique du corps des candidats ainsi que leurs capacités devaient être irréprochables. Talim avait donc raté ses examens, malgré son brillant potentiel shamanique. Il avait reçu son éducation dans le strict et austère pensionnat de l'Oracle, un établissement pache, entièrement consacré à cet art. L'Oracle n'avait pas à rougir de sa qualité mais l'instruction y était moins complète. On ne sortait pas de là avec l'assurance absolue de se faire une bonne place à la cour, comme les étudiants de Hoshigumi. Mais c'était mieux que rien.

À présent, Talim revenait à l'école qui n'avait pas voulu de lui. En tant que professeur, cette fois. Il n'avait aucune velléité de revanche. Il gardait de bons souvenirs de sa pension pache. Mais c'était tout de même une étrange sensation. D'autant que les lieux étaient restés strictement identiques à ce dont il se rappelait.

Le bâtiment était calme. On n'entendait aucun bruit, hormis le chant des oiseaux. S'arrachant à sa contemplation, Talim avisa une plaque de marbre sur l'un des piliers du portail. On pouvait y lire " _Académie Hoshigumi – pour jeunes garçons"_ , ainsi que le devise de l'école: " _De la grâce avant toute chose"_. Au-dessus, pendait la chaîne ouvragée d'une cloche de bronze que Talim tira. Le bruit déflagra dans l'air et sema le trouble dans les branches. Il n'eut que quelques minutes à attendre avant que le portier ne sorte de sa guérite pour lui ouvrir. En écoutant son pas crisser sur les gravillons de l'allée, Talim sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Il était entré.

.

Il patientait depuis dix minutes sur un banc, attendant que le directeur le reçoive. Une odeur de cire flottait dans le couloir et un bourdonnement de voix résonnait depuis la porte fermée du bureau. D'abord respectueusement assis sur le rebord le plus éloigné, Talim, qui commençait à s'ennuyer, se laissa glisser sur son siège en direction de la porte. Même à cette distance, il ne comprenait pas les paroles échangées. En revanche, il percevait très nettement la teinte d'agacement dans l'une des voix qui franchissaient le battant.

Au moment où sa curiosité gagnait contre ses principes et qu'il se penchait en avant pour en entendre davantage, un bruit significatif de chaise raclant le sol le fit reculer comme un gamin pris en faute. Peu de temps après, la porte s'ouvrit sur une silhouette sombre.

– Nous en rediscuterons prochainement, dit une voix grave et très basse.

– Je n'en vois pas l'utilité, rétorqua une autre, plus claire. Mon point de vue sur la question ne changera pas et vous le savez.

L'inconnu à la voix grave recula de deux pas. Grand et élégant, il était intégralement vêtu de noir, de ses souliers étroits vernis à sa barbe soigneusement taillé et à sa tête, surmontée d'un chapeau couleur corbeau. Seule exception, cet œillet blanc à sa boutonnière, qui répandait autour de lui sa délicate fragrance. L'homme fleurait l'importance à dix mètres. Lorsque la lumière revint sur lui, Talim reconnut Rakist Lasso, l'homme de Hao. Âme damnée de Sa Majesté, il avait toute sa confiance. Un fait rare. Peu d'hommes étaient parvenus à accéder à de si hautes fonctions.

Rajustant les pans de son large manteau, Rakist lança à son interlocuteur:

– Les sélections anticipées auront lieu à la date habituelle. Tel est le bon plaisir de Sa Majesté. Il est trop tard pour revenir là-dessus.

Et, rajustant son couvre-chef, il conclut:

– Portez-vous bien.

– De même, lui rétorqua-t-on sèchement.

Rakist croisa le regard du Pache et toucha son chapeau en guise de salut avant de s'en aller. Celui dont Talim devinait qu'il devait s'agir du directeur de l'école apparut alors dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Aussi entièrement vêtu de blanc que Rakist l'était de ténèbres, Marco Maxwell était grand lui aussi, mais bien plus beau et masculin que son précédent visiteur au regard des critères actuels. Blond, mince, le regard pervenche, des traits fins et une allure gracieuse en toutes circonstances, il avait été un des plus grands danseurs que la cour ait connu avant de devenir le directeur de la prestigieuse école. Néanmoins il émanait de cet homme encore jeune une certaine froideur qui mit Talim légèrement mal à l'aise. Sans doute à cause de ses lunettes rectangulaires qui donnaient un air de dureté à son visage angélique, ou bien de la chaînette argentée de la montre à gousset qui dépassait de son veston. Le directeur le fit entrer et l'invita à s'asseoir en regagnant son bureau d'acajou.

– Merci d'être arrivé aussi vite. C'est un soulagement pour cette école de voir reprendre l'enseignement d'art floral.

Talim remercia.

– Je suis moi-même très honoré d'avoir été accepté ici en tant que professeur.

Son vis-à-vis hocha la tête.

– Nous espérons tous que vous vous plairez ici et que vous saurez transmettre votre savoir à nos élèves. J'assure moi-même les cours de danse, ainsi que la direction chorégraphique.

Avec un regard presque complice, il ajouta:

– Je vous ai préparé un petit dossier pour vos premiers pas parmi nous.

Il sortit d'un de ses tiroirs une montagne de paperasse que Talim n'aurait certainement pas qualifiée de "petite", puis redressa ses lunettes sur son nez et commença:

– Voici donc un plan de notre école et du parc. Il y a là aussi la liste de vos élèves, ainsi que le règlement intérieur de notre établissement. Veillez bien à le lire, s'il vous plaît: il vous incombera en tant que professeur de le faire respecter. Je vous ai mis également quelques documents sur l'histoire de notre pensionnat, vous avez déjà dû les recevoir mais au cas où, vous les aurez. En-dessous, vous trouverez l'emploi du temps général, avec vos horaires de cours et ceux des autres enseignants. Nous tenons tout particulièrement à l'exactitude ici: il s'agit d'une de nos valeurs cardinales. J'ai coutume de dire qu'il faut toujours savoir entrer en scène au bon moment, vous n'êtes pas d'accord?

Talim ouvrit la bouche, pensant que l'on réclamait son approbation mais le directeur enchaîna sans l'écouter:

– Je vous ai ajouté également une suggestion de programme. Vous avez toute liberté de gérer vos cours comme vous le souhaitez, bien entendu, mais de cette manière, vous aurez une base pour commencer et vous saurez ce que nous espérons voir au minimum en fin d'année. Vous trouverez également les programmes de vos prédécesseurs et l'historique de nos examens, afin que vous connaissiez au mieux nos critères d'exigence et ce à quoi seront habitués nos étudiants. Que dire d'autre? Ah oui! Il y a aussi un programme du déroulement de l'année scolaire avec toutes les dates importantes. Et enfin, dans un autre registre, je vous ai joint la liste complète des essences contenues dans nos serres, ainsi que leur classification dressée par un de nos anciens professeurs d'art floral. J'imagine que cela vous sera utile.

– Très utile, confirma poliment Talim, un peu assommé.

Il récupéra la pile conséquente avec un petit sourire timide.

– Y a-t-il des questions que vous souhaiteriez poser avant de passer à la visite?

Le regard de l'ancien danseur semblait capable de percer les secrets de son âme. Talim eut du mal à le soutenir.

– Eh bien euh… je ne vois pas.

– Vous avez enseigné auparavant, je crois?

– Oui, à la pension de l'Oracle où j'ai étudié.

– Je m'en souviens, maintenant, fit Marco qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir oublié du tout. Nous y allons?

.

Après avoir quitté son bureau en laissant derrière lui bagages et papiers – "Ne vous souciez pas de ça, avait dit Maxwell en le voyant rassembler ses affaires. On les portera directement à votre chambre." –, Talim suivit le directeur pour une visite succincte. On lui montra tout d'abord l'accueil, l'infirmerie et le réfectoire qui jouxtait les cuisines.

– Le réveil est à six heures et demie. Petit-déjeuner à sept heures et début des cours à huit heures. Le déjeuner est servi à midi pile et le dîner à dix-neuf heures trente. Les élèves ont le droit de veiller jusqu'à vingt-deux heures. Ensuite, ils doivent avoir regagné leurs chambres sauf autorisation exceptionnelle. À partir de là, ils peuvent veiller comme ils l'entendent. Nous considérons nos résidents comme suffisamment responsables pour savoir à quelle heure se coucher. De plus, en période d'examens, la plupart travaillent tard.

Talim acquiesça.

– Devons-nous surveiller que…

– Qu'ils sont tous dans leur chambre à vingt-deux heures, vous voulez dire? fit le directeur avec un sourire tranchant. Non. Enfin, vous pouvez les rappeler à l'ordre si besoin mais nous avons des surveillants pour cela.

Il lui présenta ensuite les salles communes du rez-de-chaussée, ainsi qu'un couloir partant du hall, orné de portraits et d'appliques anciennes, qui menait à la salle de concert de l'école.

– Sauf cas exceptionnel, nos élèves sont recrutés entre neuf et douze ans. Ils ne sont pas répartis par tranches d'âge mais plutôt par niveau technique, en matière de danse et de musique, notamment, et par cycles. Le premier cycle correspond au cursus obligatoire et dure trois ans, à l'issue desquels ils passent un brevet. Ce diplôme donne accès au deuxième cycle. Cependant, un certain nombre de nos élèves choisissent de quitter l'école à l'issue du premier cycle.

L'ancien danseur détourna brièvement les yeux, d'une façon que Talim jugea éloquente. Il n'était pas sans savoir que Hoshigumi était, pour les plus grandes familles du royaume, une sorte de passage obligé. On y envoyait ses fils pour en faire de jeunes hommes accomplis en attendant de pouvoir les présenter à la cour et de les marier – l'aîné seulement, si l'on était de moindre envergure. Nul besoin de longues années d'études pour cela. De toute évidence, cet usage paraissait regrettable au directeur.

Brusquement, celui-ci reprit le chemin du hall.

– Pour les autres, reprit-il, s'ensuit donc un deuxième cycle, d'une durée de deux ans, qui s'achève sur un nouveau diplôme. Ensuite, s'ils désirent poursuivre leurs études, ils peuvent passer le concours interne de l'école afin d'entrer dans le dernier cycle. Celui-ci est professionnalisant. Il peut durer entre deux et trois ans et permet aux élèves admis de se spécialiser, notamment dans les disciplines de la danse.

Talim ne voyait pas son visage mais il en devinait l'expression. La fierté irradiait du timbre clair de son interlocuteur.

Ils se retrouvèrent à l'accueil et le directeur pointa le couloir qui s'enfonçait dans le bâtiment, derrière l'escalier principal.

– Là-bas se trouve l'étude. Il y a aussi quelques salles de cours. Mais en ce qui vous concerne, tout aura lieu dans les serres.

On lui montra ensuite, de loin, le bâtiment isolé et entouré de haies où vivait le personnel non-enseignant. Les employés étaient logés hors de l'école, un peu à l'écart, de manière à bénéficier de plus d'espace et d'autonomie en dehors de leurs heures de travail. Talim devina néanmoins que l'on souhaitait également mettre une barrière entre ce personnel et les élèves.

Il suivit le directeur au premier étage, où se trouvaient d'autres salles de cours, le studio de danse, une salle réservée aux cours de théâtre, deux autres de musique et la bibliothèque. Les deuxième et troisième étages, eux, étaient occupés par les chambres des élèves et les commodités.

– Tous nos élèves sont pensionnaires, expliqua Marco. Ils sont répartis à trois par chambres, généralement.

– Il y en a donc si peu, laissa échapper Talim, surpris.

Marco se retourna et son expression raide le glaça. La lumière qui se reflétait dans ses verres cachait ses yeux d'une manière quelque peu effrayante.

– Évidemment, répondit-il un rien sèchement. C'est une institution extrêmement sélective, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas?

Talim courba l'échine, gêné par les sous-entendus très explicites contenus dans cette phrase. Oui, il le savait. Il était bien placé pour ça.

Maxwell le toisa quelques secondes avant de reprendre la visite.

– Il y a cependant quelques chambres individuelles, remarqua-t-il sur un ton radouci. Elles sont attribuées à nos élèves les plus avancés et sur des critères très précis.

– C'est-à-dire?

– L'excellence académique, pour commencer. Ensuite, la prise de responsabilités. Par exemple, se proposer pour certaines tâches ou bien comme délégué. Enfin, le comportement. C'est probablement le plus important des critères. C'est un peu dur pour les autres, il faut l'avouer (tous nos élèves sont d'excellents éléments, vous vous en doutez), mais puisqu'il n'y a pas la place de loger plus d'un garçon dans ces chambres, nous avons décidé d'en faire une récompense pour nos élèves les plus méritants. Autrement, nous serions obligés de recevoir moins de pensionnaires.

Ou de réaménager l'étage, tout simplement, pensa Talim. Mais il fit le choix prudent de garder cette réflexion pour lui. Il s'agissait de ne pas se faire mal voir dès sa première heure en ces lieux.

Il fut ensuite conduit au quatrième étage où se trouvaient les chambres des professeurs.

Individuelles, celles-là. Heureusement.

– La tourelle contient un salon, ainsi que l'annexe des livres rares de notre bibliothèque, indiqua Maxwell.

– Et où mène cet escalier? demanda Talim en désignant les degrés de bois qui se poursuivaient au-delà du quatrième.

– Au cinquième étage. Il n'y a que des greniers. Nous y stockons du matériel, parfois, mais rien qui concerne votre matière. À moins que…

Le directeur réfléchit.

– Si, se reprit-il. Il doit y avoir des bocaux en verre, des plaques pour conserver des fleurs séchées, ce genre de choses. Si vous avez le moindre besoin, à l'occasion demandez à notre concierge, Bounster. Il vous montrera. Mieux vaut ne pas s'y rendre seul, ces pièces sont dans un désordre effroyable.

Un froncement de nez trahissait le dégoût de l'ancien étoile. Soudain, il plongea son regard dans celui de Talim et ajouta:

– Naturellement, il est formellement interdit à nos élèves de se rendre dans ces greniers.

– Naturellement.

Marco fit volte-face dans ce qui sembla une quasi-pirouette parfaite et mena Talim à la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée. Celui-ci dut reconnaître qu'on ne s'était pas moqué de lui. Le mobilier en chêne fleurait bon et le cadre était élégant et douillet. Le lit à colonnes paraissait bien plus confortable que tout ce à quoi il avait pu être habitué. Il y avait des fleurs aux vases – compositions classiques, ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer, mais de qualité –, un vaste bureau et une jolie vue sur les serres.

– Nous logeons toujours notre professeur d'art floral ici, fit remarquer le professeur de danse. C'est la seule chambre qui donne sur la roseraie.

Talim le remercia pour cette attention délicate et admira l'ensemble de la pièce. C'était princier. Détail intéressant, ses affaires avaient déjà été montées par de mystérieuses et discrètes petites mains.

– Bien entendu, il n'y a pas de couvre-feu pour les enseignants, ajouta son supérieur. Ni de règles particulières pour la prise des repas… bien que pour des raisons de convivialité, la présence de tous soit souhaitable! En dehors de cela… nos élèves sont tenus de porter leur uniforme, en dehors des heures de sorties, de liberté ou des cours de danse. Il faut veiller à ce que leur mise reste convenable en toutes circonstances. Nous autres enseignants ne portons pas d'uniforme. Je ne vous conseillerai qu'une chose: restez sobre. Cette chemise brodée est tout à fait appropriée.

– Bien, dit Talim. J'imagine que je porterai un tablier, également, pour travailler dans les serres.

– Hmm.

Le professeur de danse s'était tourné vers la fenêtre, mains dans le dos, l'air préoccupé.

– Il y a une dernière chose dont je souhaiterais vous parler.

Talim devina que ce qu'il avait à dire le gênait un peu.

– La… compagnie féminine ne sera pas acceptée ici, décréta enfin le directeur.

– Oh, se contenta de répondre Talim.

En esprit, il se demanda si cela signifiait que la compagnie masculine l'était, elle, mais il devina qu'encore une fois, c'était là une remarque qu'il valait mieux garder pour lui. Il faillit en revanche demander si c'était aussi le cas pour les élèves avant de se retenir in extremis. Quelle pensée extravagante! Comment de telles idées pouvaient-elles lui venir? Des garçons de bonne famille! Enfin, pour la plupart. Hoshigumi était aussi réputée pour accueillir dans ses rangs des garçons de modeste condition et aux aptitudes exceptionnelles. Il rougit légèrement, rétrospectivement effrayé par son propre lapsus. Maxwell, qui paraissait croire que c'était à propos de sa remarque, se racla la gorge.

– Vous n'êtes pas marié, ni fiancé, je présume?

– Euh… non.

– Une bonne chose, je dois dire. Nous avons déjà eu ce cas et c'est un soulagement de ne pas devoir réitérer l'expérience. Je ne vois pour ma part pas de moyen de concilier l'enseignement, l'art et l'hyménée pour nous autres hommes.

Pris d'une subite inspiration, Talim demanda:

– Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de femmes, ici, parmi le personnel ou les enseignants?

Un sourire mi-sarcastique, mi-nostalgique lui répondit:

– Quand j'étudiais ici, il y avait une jardinière. Il nous était défendu de l'approcher de trop près. La morale était plus stricte en ces temps-là. Mais depuis que je suis devenu le directeur de cette école, aucune femme n'a jamais postulé. Cependant, c'est aussi parce que nos enseignants sont souvent d'anciens élèves.

Devait-il prendre ceci comme une remarque sur la chance qu'il avait d'occuper son poste? Talim n'aurait su le dire.

– Si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, conclut le directeur, je vais vous laisser vous installer. Vous pouvez me rejoindre dans quinze minutes en bas et je vous présenterai vos élèves.

Il ne lui en fallut que dix pour être prêt et pour rejoindre l'étude. Dès qu'ils entrèrent, tous les regards se braquèrent sur eux. Talim se retint de se recroqueviller et sourit gentiment. Il espérait ne pas avoir l'air trop niais.

Dans un bel ensemble, les garçons se levèrent à l'entrée de leur principal. Silhouettes droites, attaches fines, figures gracieuses et fraîches: Talim fut impressionné par la beauté des pensionnaires. Il avait beau savoir que c'était un des critères officieux de recrutement, il y avait de quoi avoir le souffle coupé quand on voyait ces charmantes têtes, bien en rang, alignées. Outre leur joliesse, les garçons étaient tous vêtus et coiffés impeccablement.

Leur uniforme se composait de pantalons à ponts étroits, blanc cassé, qui prenaient la taille et révélaient la finesse des jambes, ainsi que d'une chemise blanche boutonnée jusqu'au cou et dont le col était fermé par un ruban d'une jolie couleur framboise. Un gilet assorti au pantalon et frappé d'un écusson aux armes de l'école venait compléter le tout. Des bottines noires lacées chaussaient les élèves et épousaient leurs chevilles de danseurs. Talim, pour avoir déjà vu des élèves de Hoshigumi en costume complet, savait qu'ils possédaient également des capelines beiges qui s'arrêtaient à mi-buste, des gants de ville blancs ainsi qu'un adorable béret framboise. Il avait souvent rêvé de ces élégantes tenues quand il était jeune, après avoir été refusé. Par temps froids, les garçons pouvaient remplacer le gilet par une veste croisée à boutons, un peu plus épaisse, qu'ils arboraient également par-dessus leur tenue d'apparat, réservée aux événements de l'institution: une jupe portefeuille plissée à carreaux framboise et crème.

Perdu dans ses pensées vestimentaires, Talim rata complètement le discours introductif du directeur. Ce fut seulement lorsque celui-ci toucha à sa fin qu'il se réveilla. Et tout ce qu'il capta de son intervention fut:

– …Faites-lui bon accueil.

Ensuite, il se sentit bien bête. Vu qu'il n'avait pas écouté, il ne savait pas s'il devait se présenter ou si cela avait déjà été fait. S'il posait la question, il aurait l'air stupide. D'un autre côté, maintenant que le directeur s'était tu, il le fixait comme s'il attendait que Talim s'exprime à son tour. Subitement paniqué, le jeune professeur s'éclaircit la gorge en guise de diversion et chercha à toute vitesse quelque chose à dire.

– Eh bien euh, commença-t-il, avec le désir féroce de se transformer en caméléon pour se fondre dans le mur, je suis… très honoré! Très honoré, oui, d'être présent ici, dans cette institution d'exception, à l'histoire glorieuse, pour vous enseigner les arcanes de l'art floral. Je suis certain que nous nous entendrons bien et que je n'aurai qu'à me féliciter de vous avoir tous pour élèves.

Il reprit son souffle. Où avait-il trouvé tout ce blabla? Il s'impressionnait lui-même.

Les regards étaient toujours braqués sur lui, droits et inexpressifs pour certains, vaguement ennuyés pour d'autres, légèrement curieux pour les derniers. Talim ne les en blâmait pas. Ces radotages n'avaient rien de très passionnant. Un rire menu et discret se fit cependant entendre. En en cherchant l'origine, Talim aperçut un des élèves, beaucoup plus petit que la moyenne, le visage rond et mignon, qui chuchotait à l'oreille d'un plus grand, aux traits alanguis sous les rayons du soleil. Il entendit aussitôt Maxwell ouvrir la bouche mais le surveillant de l'étude, un nommé Lucky, fut plus rapide que lui.

– Manta Oyamada, lança-t-il sévèrement. Cela vous dérangerait de prêter attention à ce qui se passe?

Le jeune garçon poussa une petite exclamation en se retournant et s'empourpra.

– Merci, Lucky, fit le directeur, reprenant le flambeau. Vous êtes coutumier du fait, ajouta-t-il en dardant un regard absolument terrifiant sur son élève. J'espère qu'un jour nous saurons corriger votre dissipation, jeune homme. En attendant, excusez-vous.

Talim voulut protester. C'était franchement dérisoire, l'apostrophe suffisait. Mais il se retint, devinant que cela ne servirait à rien, à part peut-être à attirer des ennuis supplémentaires au jeune garçon.

Ce dernier se leva – il était décidément tout petit! – et s'excusa très dignement:

– Je vous prie d'excuser mon impolitesse, monsieur! articula-t-il d'une voix claire.

Il chante, celui-là, j'en mettrai ma main au feu, pensa Talim en acceptant les excuses de bonne grâce.

– Parfait, rasseyez-vous, coupa alors le directeur. Lyserg, s'il vous plaît…

Un autre jeune homme, au troisième rang, se leva alors. Si tous étaient d'une beauté supérieure à la normale, celui-ci était d'un éclat absolument remarquable: la plus gracieuse fleur de ce joli bouquet. Des joues fraîches et roses, pourtant non fardées, une chevelure vert tendre et fine qui retombait parfaitement là où il fallait, un menton mince, une bouche délicieuse et un nez droit entouré de deux yeux de faon, ourlés de cils charmants. Et bien sûr, une taille parfaite et un port d'uniforme ravissant. Amour en personne, tombé des cieux.

Talim essaya de ne pas le fixer avec trop d'insistance. Mais il s'aperçut bien vite que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur le jeune homme et nota d'ailleurs que certains des regards de ses camarades se posaient sur lui d'une façon bien tendre, tantôt émerveillée, tantôt déchirante. Il sourit intérieurement en songeant aux terribles ravages que le bel adolescent devait faire autour de lui.

– Lyserg Diethel est le délégué principal des élèves, indiqua Marco Maxwell. Vous pourrez vous appuyer sur lui.

Le garçon sourit et inclina gracieusement la tête. Talim devina, à la légère chaleur revenue dans la voix du directeur et à la fierté qui brillait dans son regard, qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses élèves préférés.

Après que Lyserg se fut rassit, les deux professeurs prirent congé des élèves et quittèrent l'étude. Le directeur emmena Talim à l'extérieur, jusqu'aux splendides structures translucides que l'on apercevait derrière les bâtiments et lui fit visiter la roseraie et les serres, qui contenaient quelques unes des plus belles essences de la région.

Cet endroit est vraiment idyllique, songea le Pache en observant les gracieuses arabesques du plafond vitré de la serre exotique. Quelle paix. Des lieux enchanteurs, dédiés à la beauté et à l'effort. Dommage qu'ils fussent si peu à en profiter.

Un bruit sourd le fit soudain sursauter.

– La cloche du dîner, précisa son nouveau collègue. Venez.

Et ils s'empressèrent de rejoindre le réfectoire.

.

Un fort brouhaha résonnait dans la cantine. Talim se sentit presque perdu au milieu de ces troupeaux de jeunes gens armés de plateaux (il y en avait plus qu'il ne l'avait cru au premier abord, mea culpa). La salle du réfectoire était entièrement recouverte de boiseries au teintes chaudes. De grandes tables de bois accueillaient les élèves, tandis qu'une autre, à l'écart, semblait réservée aux professeurs. On allait se servir sur la droite où se trouvaient des dessertes couvertes de plats aux couleurs et parfums alléchants.

Talim suivit le directeur et l'imita en tous points. Le dîner comportait de la soupe, du poisson grillé, un peu de riz et des fruits. Le tout était superbement préparé et avait l'air délicieux. En se servant, il se fit la remarque que l'école était, par certains aspects, plus moderne qu'il l'aurait cru. On n'aurait pas imaginé un self-service à Hoshigumi, il n'y a pas si longtemps.

– Vous surveillez le régime des élèves? demanda-t-il. Je veux dire, pour la danse…

– Nous veillons à ce que l'équilibre des repas soit optimal, répondit le directeur. Mais nous encourageons nos élèves à travailler seuls sur ce point. Ils doivent apprendre à se gérer eux-mêmes.

– Et ça fonctionne?

– Beaucoup mieux que de les forcer à manger, croyez-moi.

Talim le suivit jusqu'à la table des enseignants, où il fut présenté à ses autres collègues. Il y avait là un homme blond, gracile et doux, que le directeur lui présenta comme Johann Faust, médecin de l'école. Près de lui, un autre, aux cheveux longs et ocre, se nommait Jackson et enseignait le shamanisme (son aura était effectivement impressionnante, remarqua Talim). Puis venait Kadow, le jovial professeur d'art dramatique et de diction, vêtu d'un costume fort à la mode et qui exhibait avec excentricité une moustache savamment taillée. Il y avait également un homme aux proportions harmonieuses, peut-être un peu trop large d'épaules pour être qualifié de beau, et dont les yeux se posèrent sur Talim avec gentillesse: il se nommait John Denbat et se révéla être professeur de littérature. Près de lui était assis un homme aux traits anguleux et à la beauté plus singulière, dont la chevelure verte ruisselait sur ses épaules et qui se présenta comme le professeur de musique, Peyote Diaz. Venait derrière un autre blond, mais à l'air timide, presque effacé auprès du charisme puissant des autres: il se nommait Camel Munzer et enseignait les mathématiques. Enfin, Talim retrouva avec surprise les deux derniers hommes, qu'il connaissait déjà. Et pour cause, ils étaient cousins à des degrés plus ou moins divers. Karim, professeur de chant, et Chrom, maître de dessin, faisaient partie du faible pourcentage des membres du clan pache qui avaient réussi à passer les sélections de Hoshigumi. Non sans mal, car bien des hommes de leur famille avaient en commun cette robustesse des os et de la silhouette qui se transmettait de génération en génération et qui leur portait souvent préjudice lors des tests physiques. (Sans oublier le fait que la pauvreté de leur clan, malgré son ancienneté, empêchait que l'on puisse envoyer trop d'enfants paches à la fois à Hoshigumi.) Chrom, cependant, possédait la silhouette mince, quoique musclée, qui intéressait les recruteurs. Quant à Karim, on ne pouvait le qualifier de bel homme mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de passer les épreuves grâce à ses talents pour les lettres, l'art dramatique et surtout, sa voix extraordinaire, laquelle lui avait d'ailleurs valu une carrière brève mais fulgurante à la cour, avant qu'il ne soit engagé comme professeur. Talim savait qu'il y aurait également des Paches parmi les élèves.

Ils se saluèrent donc joyeusement et le nouveau venu se sentit tout de suite moins étranger en ces lieux. D'autant que Chrom avait le don de mettre tout le monde à l'aise – sauf peut-être leur supérieur qui avalait son dîner avec une raideur toute glaciale.

– Je suis sûr que ça se passera très bien, affirma Chrom, confiant. Tu verras, ils sont un peu guindés au début mais ils ne sont pas méchants.

– J'espère bien, marmonna Talim, il ne manquerait plus que ça.

– Il y en a tout de même de plus sympathiques que d'autres, intervint Jackson. Surtout chez les grands.

– Toi, tu as tes têtes, c'est différent, rétorqua Chrom avec un sourire un brin moqueur.

Jackson y répondit d'une torsion légère de ses belles lèvres qui indiquait qu'il ne goûtait pas la taquinerie.

– Si vous voulez vraiment un conseil, enchaîna-t-il en tournant son regard vers Talim, en voici un: quoi que vous fassiez, n'ayez jamais l'air impressionné. Ne leur montrez pas vos faiblesses. Les enfants sont comme les animaux: ils sentent ces choses-là.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, intervint soudain une voix grave et moqueuse derrière eux. Devrais-je le prendre mal?

Talim se retourna pour découvrir le fantôme d'un chat tigré, vêtu impeccablement d'un kimono et d'une cape noire. Une ravissante pipe effilée était fichée entre ses lèvres, étirées en un sourire ironique. Un chapeau rond, cerclé d'un ruban blanc, était posé en équilibre entre ses deux oreilles. Il tenait sous son bras un livre dont le titre était caché.

– Je ne disais évidemment pas cela dans l'intention de vous vexer, répondit Jackson sans se démonter.

– Loin de moi cette pensée, susurra l'esprit félin avec mordant.

Tous deux se toisèrent un instant dans une tension palpable puis, avec un petit sourire, le nouveau venu se désintéressa de Jackson pour se tourner vers Talim.

– Bonjour, salua-t-il. Nous n'avons pas encore été présentés, je crois. Vous devez être le nouveau professeur d'art floral.

– Talim, du clan pache, Matamune, intervint le directeur. Matamune enseigne ici le maintien, la couture et le port du kimono.

– J'enseigne également l'art de la cérémonie du thé, compléta l'esprit avec une inclinaison gracieuse. En option. Cette classe est ouverte à tous, élèves et professeurs. Vous y serez le bienvenu.

Talim bredouilla un remerciement maladroit en s'efforçant de ne pas paraître trop surpris. Il ignorait qu'il y avait des professeurs fantômes à Hoshigumi. Là où il avait fait ses classes, c'était chose courante: les esprits étaient bien placés pour enseigner le shamanisme aux jeunes gens. Mais dans cette école dédiée aux arts de la cour, cela le surprenait davantage. Il ne put s'empêcher de demander:

– Pardonnez-moi cette question indiscrète: êtes-vous le seul enseignant-esprit, ici?

– Cela n'a rien d'indiscret, répondit le chat. La réponse est oui.

– Notre établissement a à cœur d'offrir une place en ce monde à ses anciens élèves, coupa soudain le directeur en pelant son fruit. Nous favorisons donc les anciens étudiants de l'école lorsqu'un de nos postes se libère. Après tout, c'est à cela que sert un réseau, n'est-ce pas?

Et, après une légère pause que nul n'osa rompre:

– Quoi qu'il en soit, jamais aucun de nos anciens élèves ne s'est hissé à un rang égal à celui de maître Matamune dans ses matières. Or, s'il est une chose que nous privilégions avant tout, c'est l'excellence.

Matamune reçut cet éloge en hochant la tête.

– J'ai mille ans de pratique derrière moi, cela n'a rien d'étonnant, concéda-t-il.

Talim sourit nerveusement, incapable de cerner la portée de ce qui se disait entre eux. Il n'aurait su dire si les paroles de Marco Maxwell relevaient du compliment sincère, ni si les deux s'appréciaient vraiment.

Puis, Matamune mit en pratique ses compétences en bonne tenue et entama une conversation sur les techniques de perspective avec Chrom, qui meubla l'espace verbal jusqu'à la fin du repas.

Le dîner s'acheva peu après et les élèves quittèrent le réfectoire pour rejoindre, qui les salles communes, qui la bibliothèque, qui leurs chambres.

Talim profita de son statut de nouvel arrivant pour prétexter la fatigue et se retira directement dans sa chambre. Le calme qui y régnait l'apaisa. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et inspira le léger parfum qui émanait de la roseraie toute proche, aisément perceptible pour ses narines entraînées. Puis, ne sachant que faire, trop excité pour dormir, il se plongea avec beaucoup plus d'intérêt qu'il ne l'aurait cru dans la documentation que le directeur lui avait fournie sur les programmes de ses prédécesseurs et le catalogues des plantes entretenues dans les serres.

.

* * *

 _Anecdote sur l'uniforme: J'ai énormément hésité pour celui-ci._ _Je voulais quelque chose qui fasse joli et mignon et qui corresponde à l'arrière-plan moral que j'ai pensé pour cet univers._ _Du coup, j_ _'ai passé un temps fou sur wiki à me renseigner sur les costumes masculins du monde entier (c'était cool, d'ailleurs). C'est fou tout ce qu'il existe comme robes masculines hyper belles. Bref, j_ _'ai vraiment hésité à les mettre tous en jupettes à froufrous! Mais finalement_ _, j'ai coupé la poire en deux, ils portent le pantalon (ce sera le cas des filles aussi)_ _. Sinon, j'avais pensé (entre autres) à un genre de toge ou de tunique grecque antique. Voire même au combo pourpoint-collant-fraise comme au XVIe siècle, mais je suis irrévocablement allergique à cette mode-là, en fait, donc non. XD_


	2. Constellations

_**Disclaimer:** Shaman King et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei._

 _Deuxième chapitre d'introduction! C'est le dernier!_

 _Pour les morceaux cités, s_ _i vous avez envie de les écouter, voici certaines des interprétations que j'avais choisies:_ _Maurizio Pollini ou Arthur Rubinstein pour les Nocturnes et pour L'Isle joyeuse,_ _Kissin pour la Polonaise_ et _Pogorelich pour Scarbo (deux versions pas trop rapides)._

* * *

.

II

Constellations

.

Marco jeta un regard sévère aux retardataires qui arrivaient en trottinant dans la salle de danse et leur enjoignit de gagner leurs places. Dans un frémissement de chaussons et de murmures, les quatre garçons se faufilèrent jusqu'au fond pour déposer leurs affaires: Nichrom (courbant l'échine d'une façon indigne d'un danseur), Reoseb (renfrogné, à son habitude), Yoh (congénitalement incapable d'arriver à l'heure) et Wat (nonchalant et détaché en toutes circonstances) rejoignirent leurs camarades.

C'était le cours des quatrième année. Jeunes brevetés, ils faisaient partie de ceux qui avaient choisi (ou été autorisés) à poursuivre leurs études à l'issue du premier cycle. Les âges étaient variés (cela allait de treize à seize ans pour cette promotion) mais il étaient tous entrés dans l'adolescence. La dissipation était différente de celle des jeunes enfants. Plus difficile à gérer, parfois. Avec ça, il y avait l'effet "passage en deuxième cycle", bien connu des enseignants d'Hoshigumi. Le premier diplôme passé, les élèves étaient euphoriques, soulagés de n'avoir plus que des examens de routine pour cette nouvelle année, exaltés par la perspective des sélections anticipées et avaient tendance à, disons, se laisser vivre un peu.

Marco se souvenait parfaitement de cette sensation merveilleuse d'avoir franchi un cap, de l'impression d'être passé du côté des "grands", de ce sentiment que le monde lui appartenait. De son arrogance. De sa négligence aussi. De sa conviction que, le brevet passé, il pouvait se reposer et que tout marcherait comme sur des roulettes. Il se revoyait chaque fois qu'il reprenait un de ses élèves. Mais c'était là son rôle, désormais.

Le professeur de danse consulta brièvement sa montre et soupira intérieurement. Parfois, il demandait à Kevin, leur pianiste, de commencer à jouer dès la première minute du cours, pour forcer les traînards à se dépêcher. Aujourd'hui, se sentant bon prince, il avait fait une légère entorse à sa discipline. Les jeunes gens revenaient de leur premier cours d'art floral avec Talim, qui avait pu déborder un peu. Cela arrivait au début. Sans compter qu'il fallait revenir des jardins, se laver les mains, s'habiller… Néanmoins, cela n'avait pas empêché certains d'arriver à l'heure!

Ils étaient tous là, à présent, éparpillés sur les bancs du fond, en maillots et collants, à s'échanger bandeaux et barrettes et à discuter plus ou moins bruyamment en s'échauffant vaguement. Certains piaffaient d'impatience, déjà prêts – toujours les mêmes, évidemment. D'autres bataillaient avec leurs guêtres et leurs chaussons ou n'avaient même pas encore enlevé leurs cache-cœurs. Marco médita sur le temps qu'il perdait à – justement –, leur rappeler les bases de l'exactitude et toisa sa classe d'un œil sévère (quoique, il devait l'admettre, légèrement amusé). Il leur laissa une minute complète avant de taper dans ses mains et de lancer:

– En place, messieurs.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent dans un bruissement de doux tissus et s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles.

Marco soupira:

– Horokeu, je ne sais pas où vous avez appris à vous tenir, mais ce n'était pas chez nous, c'est certain.

Horokeu Usui, dit Horo Horo comme tout le monde l'appelait, même les autres enseignants (malgré la désapprobation de Marco), se redressa instantanément et la serviette nonchalamment posée sur ses épaules glissa au sol.

– Ah, j'avais oubliée que je l'avais, bafouilla-t-il en rougissant. Désolé.

– Posez ça sur la barre et commençons, soupira Marco. Tenez, vous vous placerez près de Chocolove, aujourd'hui, cela favorisera votre concentration.

Marco ignora le regard de chien battu terriblement comique que le jeune garçon jetait à son voisin et ami, Pino Graham (un incorrigible bavard, lui aussi), avant de se résoudre à s'installer près de Chocolove. Et la leçon commença.

.

Au fil des différents morceaux, Marco marquait le rythme de sa voix. Pliés, dégagés, ronds de jambe, puis fondus, frappés et battements. Bientôt, les visages aux joues fraîches se couvrirent d'un léger voile de sueur et de délicates couleurs de pommes mûres. Malgré cela, chacun s'appliquait à présenter une expression apaisée, un regard droit. De la grâce avant toute chose et l'effort ne devait pas se voir. Jamais.

– Et un…! Deux…! Trois…! Quatre…! Soutenez vos bras! Attention, Manta, vous perdez le rythme! Sept…! Huit…! Et un! Du nerf, Yoh…! Bien, reprenez vos places.

À son signal, le piano reprit un autre air.

– Ryû, détendez vos bras, de la rondeur, s'il vous plaît, fit Marco en marquant les pas avec eux. Daitaro, trop lent. Ren, le sourire. Et détendez-moi ces épaules!

Les corrections étaient appliquées avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté. Ou de facilité. Marco s'efforçait d'être le plus équitable possible. Il était inenvisageable de marquer sa faveur à l'un ou à l'autre, même s'il ne pouvait se défendre d'avoir des préférences… disons plutôt, des affinités avec certains de ses élèves. C'était normal, tout le monde fonctionnait ainsi, qu'on l'avoue ou non.

Inversement, il y en avait certains pour qui il avait moins d'affection. Ce n'était pas forcément ceux qui avaient le plus difficultés dans sa matière. Au contraire, il savait apprécier l'effort et le mérite. Un élève comme Manta, par exemple, rencontrait souvent des problèmes en raison de sa petite taille, même si cette corpulence lui était utile dans d'autres exercices. Pour autant, il était travailleur et émouvait bien des professeurs par son acharnement. Issu d'une famille de non-shamans, il occupait l'une des rares places de l'école réservées aux élèves peu fortunés. Marco avait toujours été touché par son sérieux.

Ce qu'il appréciait moins, en revanche, c'était lorsque des jeunes gens parés de tous les privilèges et de toutes les qualités ne se donnaient pas les moyens de se dépasser. L'indolence d'un Yoh, pourtant issu du prestigieux clan Asakura, et la mauvaise volonté d'un Ren, héritier d'une longue suite de shamans puissants qui avaient défilé à l'académie au cours des siècles, l'agaçaient aussi prodigieusement que secrètement. Et ces deux cas avaient ceci de terrible qu'ils auraient pu être bien meilleurs s'ils s'en étaient donné la peine. L'un avait la grâce et le sentiment, l'autre le dynamisme et la volonté. Un véritable gâchis de talent. Il en était parfois horriblement frustré.

Malgré cela, Marco se défendait de chouchouter ses favoris. Il se montrait même souvent plus dur pour eux qu'envers ceux qui l'indifféraient. Il y avait là un compliment implicite: lorsqu'il ne lâchait pas Lyserg d'une semelle de toute la leçon, c'était parce qu'il savait que cet élève exceptionnel avait toutes les capacités nécessaires pour s'améliorer. Lui-même avait été formé par le grand Hans Reiheit, qui lui avait toujours dit très franchement: "Si je suis si sévère, ce n'est pas pour le plaisir de t'en faire baver. C'est parce que je sais que tu es capable de mille fois mieux."

En plus de cela, il était intimement convaincu que chacun de ses apprentis avait quelque chose à développer dans son cours. Un talent particulier, même hors normes, et qu'il lui appartenait de déceler et de mettre en avant. L'originalité, après tout, n'était pas un problème en soi, tant qu'elle restait contrôlable et surtout, productive. Il fallait trouver comment la mettre au service de l'art, voilà tout. On n'étudiait pas pour entrer dans un corps de ballet, à Hoshigumi. On formait des étoiles, rien de plus, rien de moins.

– Jambe à la barre, ordonna Marco.

Étant donné la diversité des âges et surtout des gabarits, les barres n'étaient pas toutes placées à la même hauteur. Il aurait été impossible que Reoseb ou Manta hissent leurs chevilles au même niveau que Ryû ou Pino, par exemple. De plus, cela permettait de faire en sorte que les plus grands n'aient pas la tâche plus facile. Cela n'avait pas toujours été ainsi. Mais Marco était bien placé pour savoir que l'habitude d'être favorisé par une grande taille finissait par avoir son revers de médaille: on ne travaillait pas assez sa souplesse et cela se payait ensuite.

Tandis qu'il menait l'exercice, il contempla sévèrement les jambes galbées de ses élèves, ainsi que les rangées d'omoplates saillantes, sous les nuques dégagées. C'était beau et touchant à la fois.

On passa ensuite au milieu.

En les observant, Marco songeait aux sélections anticipées. Ce grand événement était source de nombreuses effusions dans l'école. Pour les quatrième année, ce serait la première fois qu'ils danseraient devant Sa Majesté. En cette occasion, outre des danses communes, chacun d'entre eux présenterait une variation en solo. Pour cela, ils assureraient eux-mêmes la chorégraphie d'un morceau que Marco leur imposait au préalable. Sous sa supervision, bien entendu. Cela faisait partie de l'évaluation. Les sélections se déroulaient sur vingt-quatre heures: le jour, les élèves présentaient une composition de leur choix (florale ou picturale, par exemple) et donnaient concert. Le soir, ils dansaient.

Cet événement avait le don d'ennuyer et de galvaniser Marco tout à la fois. D'un côté, il était fier de ses élèves et honoré de présenter leur talent devant Hao. D'un autre, il désapprouvait la notion de sélection anticipée. En effet, à l'issue des représentations, un jeune garçon était choisi et se voyait immédiatement offrir une position à la cour. Généralement, celui-ci abandonnait donc ses études pour voler de ses propres ailes en haut lieu. Certes, c'était là chose naturelle mais Marco avait toujours détesté cette tradition. Que de brillants danseurs il avait vus partir, à peine éclos, pour une cour hypocrite et sans merci, où on les livrait sans défense au bon plaisir des puissants! Que de talents gâchés à quitter l'école trop tôt, sans avoir achevé sa formation. Aucun des élèves sélectionnés depuis qu'il enseignait à Hoshigumi n'avait fait de grande carrière. Et pourtant, il y avait de la graine d'étoile parmi ceux qu'il avait regardés s'en aller. Certains s'étaient abîmés dans cet univers de folie et en avait payé le prix fort. D'autres n'avaient pas supporté le passage d'un lieu où ils étaient couvés comme des poussins à ce théâtre de la versatilité. À la cour, un jour on était tout, le lendemain rien. Il suffisait d'ennuyer quelqu'un qu'il ne fallait pas, même une seconde, même par inadvertance. Il suffisait d'avoir mal assorti son chapeau et son habit, même une seule fois. Il suffisait de lasser Hao ne serait-ce qu'un instant. On s'éteignait plus vite qu'une chandelle. Que de talentueux jeunes hommes broyés par ces rouages cruels! Marco les appelait en secret ses étoiles filantes: disparues, aussi vite aperçues.

Et Rakist qui revenait sans cesse, comme un corbeau de malheur, le presser d'avancer le jour des représentations! Rien que d'y penser, Marco en serrait les poings. À l'époque où ils étaient condisciples, les choses étaient différentes. Ils avaient même été amis (du moins, il en avait l'impression et Rakist, plus âgé, plus avancé, n'avait jamais laissé entendre le contraire). Mais quand il était parti pour rejoindre la cour, leurs liens s'étaient délités. Il faut dire qu'ils s'étaient quittés en mauvais termes.

Le vieux avait beau dire: jamais Marco n'accepterait de revenir sur son choix de date. Hors de question de présenter quoi que ce soit d'inachevé à Hao. Il avait beau détester que l'on prenne ses meilleures recrues pour le bon plaisir des élites shamaniques et qu'on brise leur carrière dans l'œuf, il tenait à faire de ce spectacle annuel quelque chose de grandiose. La grâce, mais aussi l'art, avant toute chose: il se répétait mais cette antique devise aurait pu être sienne. Avancer les représentations à ce stade de l'année était un non-sens. Surtout si on regardait bien attentivement certains de ses élèves. Et avec ça, il était sûr que…

Oh, c'était très mal de penser cela. Non. Il ne pouvait pas souhaiter que ce fut celui-ci ou celui-là qui soit choisi par Hao. Pourtant, il l'espérait. Quelque part, enfouie au fond de son cœur, une petite voix disait que la cour pouvait bien tous les prendre, autant qu'ils étaient. Tous sauf Lyserg.

Mais c'était mal. Et il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Il les aimait tous en réalité. Même ceux qu'il n'aimait pas.

Il reprit sa concentration.

.

À la pause, Marco nota, sourcil en travers, les tensions qui se relâchaient brusquement. Dès que l'on annonçait l'heure du repos, les corps se détendaient, les bras s'arrondissaient et les épaules retombaient le plus naturellement du monde. Même Kevin, derrière son clavier, s'étirait les doigts avec volupté.

Le brouhaha des conversations avait remplacé le son délicat du piano. Pino avait retrouvé son ami et parlait beaucoup trop fort. Manta étirait ses muscles avec application. Wat regardait par la fenêtre, l'air ennuyé. Lyserg esquissait des mouvements d'une fluidité parfaite comme s'il n'avait nul besoin de pause. Un peu plus loin, Ryû le dévorait ouvertement des yeux, talonné par Chocolove. Marco plissa les sourcils, vaguement amusé. Il était naturel qu'un être comme Lyserg ait du succès. Mais tout de même. Il surveillait l'affaire du coin de l'œil, sachant pertinemment ce que les amourettes pouvaient semer comme pagaille au sein d'une troupe de collégiens. Il gardait de cuisants souvenirs de ses propres années d'études.

Encore un peu plus loin, Yoh bâillait à gorge déployée, un peu trop avachi sur sa barre. Près de lui, Nichrom lui en fit la remarque en ricanant, ce qui épargna à Marco de le faire. Il fallait toujours secouer Yoh. Néanmoins, quand on y arrivait, on pouvait en tirer de l'excellence.

Marco frappa dans ses mains pour marquer la fin de la pause.

– Venez tous vous asseoir au milieu, s'il vous plaît.

Les trottinements de chaussons satinés lui répondirent. Comme les garçons s'installaient, certains avaient les yeux brillants, devinant déjà ce qui allait suivre. Les autres affichaient des regards interrogatifs. Quand le silence se fit, Marco commença:

– Bien. Comme vous le savez, les sélections approchent. Cela vous paraît encore loin mais elles arriveront vite, croyez-moi. Je sais que vous attendez avec impatience vos morceaux. Les attributions ne sont pas encore sûres mais vous aurez la liste de vos sujets d'ici la semaine prochaine. Ensuite, nous commencerons à travailler.

Des "oh" et des "ah" résonnèrent et les bavardages reprirent. Nichrom se mit à glousser en pépiant à toute vitesse à l'oreille de Reoseb. Achille ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés. Daitaro, lui, retroussa simplement les lèvres en un sourire avide. Ren demeura impassible, Yoh semblait rêvasser, tout comme Chocolove, et Lyserg affichait la même mine détachée que Wat.

Marco leur laissa une minute d'exaltation puis frappa dans ses mains pour rétablir le silence.

– Nous commencerons à travailler, je disais. Chacun d'entre vous prendra rendez-vous avec moi pour discuter de la chorégraphie que vous présenterez. Ensuite, les salles annexes vous seront ouvertes pour que vous puissiez travailler et répéter individuellement. Bien entendu, vous pouvez travailler seuls mais je vous incite fermement à vous entraider mutuellement.

L'étoile fit une pause pour bien marquer ce qu'il venait de dire.

– Entendez-moi bien. Vous serez tous concurrents lors de cette sélection. Il est inutile de nous mentir là-dessus. Néanmoins, et j'insiste sur ce point, notre art n'est pas un sport de combat. Il exige un certain… _fair-play_. Vos carrières personnelles ne sont pas uniquement en jeu: il y va également de l'image de notre école. Dont vous êtes tous _collectivement_ responsables. Je compte donc sur vous pour vous soutenir mutuellement, afin que chaque variation présentée devant Sa Majesté soit inoubliable.

Il marqua un nouveau silence et parcourut l'assemblée du regard. Comme chaque année, certains semblaient lui dire qu'il enfonçait des portes ouvertes, d'autres l'examinaient avec curiosité, d'autres encore, trahissaient un total désintérêt pour ce qu'il était en train de dire.

– Aussi, reprit-il, n'hésitez pas à travailler à plusieurs, à organiser des cessions de représentations et à vous critiquer les uns les autres. Vous avez tous à présent un niveau suffisant pour savoir accepter les critiques constructives de vos pairs. Oui, j'ai bien dit _tous_. Que ça soit bien clair: aucun coup bas ne sera toléré. Je me moque de votre ego. Ce que j'attends de vous, c'est l'art. La danse. La perfection. Vous vous devez tous de faire honneur à cet établissement et de faire de votre mieux pour que chaque élève, ici, puisse présenter le meilleur de lui-même.

Sondant les petits visages attentifs qui lui faisaient face, Marco décida que le sermon avait assez duré.

Il réclama une mazurka à Kevin pour passer à des exercices un peu plus rythmés. Tandis que les garçons travaillaient, il songeait à son choix de morceaux. En réalité, celui-ci était déjà plus ou moins fait, il fallait juste qu'il soit sûr de ses décisions. Pour le bien de ses protégés, il ne devait surtout pas se tromper.

Il aimait beaucoup ce moment du choix de pièces à danser pour les séquences individuelles. Il procédait en s'inspirant du tempérament de chaque élève. C'était parfois difficile mais il y en avait toujours pour lesquels le choix était évident.

Pour Manta, par exemple, ce serait _Golliwog's Cakewalk_ de Claude Debussy. Tendresse et poésie de l'enfance. Manta avait besoin de rythme pour se soutenir et aussi d'une musique coïncidant avec ce qu'il exprimait. Parfois gauche, il excellait dans les rôles d'enfant, de poupées ou d'êtres féeriques.

Pour Yoh, ce fainéant émérite (et son insupportable talent), ce serait Debussy, encore, la _Rêverie_. Marco rit secrètement à cette légère plaisanterie, avec un peu de honte mais après tout, on s'amusait comme on pouvait.

Pour Ryû, il avait choisi sur un coup de tête le _Nocturne n°8_ de Frédérique Chopin. Aérien, délicat et théâtral. Il avait l'impression que Ryû et son androgynie particulière s'y sentiraient à l'aise. Il y avait beaucoup de tendresse dans cette pièce, comme chez ce garçon, dont l'impétuosité le dérangeait souvent mais dont il savait apprécier le cœur et l'effort. Il y avait aussi des passages qui lui permettraient de développer son atout principal en matière de danse: son jeu de jambes presque indépassable.

Ren lui avait posé un casse-tête. Mais au final, choisir un thème pour lui s'était révélé stimulant. Emporté par le défi, Marco avait l'intention de lui proposer la _Polonaise héroïque, op. 53_ , encore de Chopin. Un morceau rebondissant, éclatant. Ren compensait son manque absolu de grâce masculine par un port, un sens du rythme et des sauts impeccables: avec cette danse tapageuse, et ses légers accents de marche militaire, il aurait de quoi se distinguer.

Wat lui avait donné un peu de fil à retordre aussi, avant qu'il ne choisisse pour lui le _Nocturne n°3_ (toujours Chopin mais il avait décidé de mettre en valeur le piano cette année). Un morceau élégant, tourbillonnant, plein de grâce et légèrement nonchalant, comme cet élève insaisissable, aux pensées hermétiques.

Pour Horokeu, qui ne tenait jamais en place, ce serait la _Marche des trolls_ de Grieg. Il avait songé aux _Trois Mouvements perpétuels_ de France Poulenc mais ils avaient déjà utilisé ce morceau pour des exercices. De plus, le rythme ne lui conviendrait pas. Il hésitait car le Grieg était plus court que les autres. Néanmoins, la chorégraphie serait avare en énergie.

Pour Chocolove, il avait fini par trouver, après moult hésitations: _L'Isle joyeuse_ de Debussy et ses tourbillons. Il aurait pu la donner à Horokeu mais il s'était dit que Chocolove s'en sortirait mieux: il était beaucoup plus rapide et précis.

Il y avait aussi des morceaux qu'il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir donner. Hélas, ils ne correspondaient pas aux caractères de ses danseurs. Et Marco ne tenait pas à les mettre en difficulté dès le choix de la musique. Lors des sélections, il faisait de son mieux pour les valoriser, leur faciliter la tâche – sans en avoir l'air. Pour les examens de fin d'année, c'était autre chose. Il n'hésitait pas à imposer un programme ardu et sans la moindre indulgence.

Il pensait depuis longtemps donner une pièce de Camille Saint-Saëns ou d'Erika Satie à certains de ses élèves mais celles-ci étaient souvent trop longues. Il y avait aussi l'andante de _Dans les brumes_ de Janáček, qu'il aurait bien aimé donner cette année. C'était une pièce d'une grande complexité. À la fois torturée, virulente et à fleur de peau. Qui serait assez tourmenté pour la danser? Pour le moment, il n'en voyait que deux: Lyserg ou Reoseb. Lyserg était premier de la classe et même major de toute sa promotion. Il avait le talent et le niveau nécessaire, il pouvait tout danser. Mais Reoseb, lui… Reoseb possédait naturellement ce que Lyserg, dans sa perfection, peinait à obtenir: le tempérament. Non pas que Lyserg manquât de caractère. Mais Reoseb était assurément bien plus ombrageux. Il y avait quelque chose de désespéré, de déchirant, chez ce garçon, une fièvre chaotique qui seyait mieux à l'esprit du morceau, malgré ses faiblesses techniques. Oui, décidément, ce serait plus adapté à Reoseb. De toute façon, Lyserg, lui, serait parfait sur n'importe quelle autre pièce.

D'ailleurs il y avait un morceau auquel il pensait depuis longtemps: _Jeux d'eau_ de Ravel. Décidément, il allait finir par le donner à Lyserg. C'était le seul qui possédait à la fois la technique et les qualités d'interprétation suffisantes.

Du coup, il donnerait le _Miroir n°4, Alborada del Gracioso_ , à Nichrom. Un autre de ses meilleurs élèves, quoi qu'il soit bien moins studieux que Lyserg. Nichrom dansait avec un talent insolent et Marco lui trouvait des affinités avec les consonances brillantes, malicieuses et fières du morceau.

Pour Daitaro, le choix avait été ardu également. Il n'aimait guère cet enfant étrange, silencieux, au regard empreint d'ironie et de cynisme. Studieux, brillant et puissant shaman, Daitaro avait la danse dans le sang. Mais c'était un caractère irascible, orgueilleux et vindicatif. Il ne faisait jamais de vague mais laissait à Marco une impression de malaise constant. Il était sûr que Daitaro ne devait pas être un très bon camarade. Il avait hésité entre maintes pièces aux tonalités sombres, de danse macabres en valses infernales, avant de se fixer sur _Scarbo_ , le troisième mouvement de _Gaspard de la nuit_.

Restaient Pino, Achille et Pascal. Le choix était difficile mais il était presque arrêté: pour Achille, la _Valse Impromptu_ de Franzisca Lizst, de préférence. Pour Pino, _L'Alouette_ de Milica Balakirev. Et pour Pascal, cet incorrigible flâneur, l' _Andaluza_ de Granados.

Les choses se faisaient de plus en plus claires dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Il ne lui restait que quelques jours avant de donner son choix final.

.

Marco fit signe à Kevin de clore son morceau.

– Vous allez travailler par deux jusqu'à la fin du cours. Trouvez-vous un partenaire.

Ils étaient en nombre pair, c'était l'avantage. Marco rectifia quelques uns des couples. Il enleva Manta des mains d'Achille et le casa avec Reoseb, plaçant d'autorité Lyserg en compagnie du garçon à la coupe carrée. Ryû et Pino avaient eu le bon goût de se mettre ensemble, c'était parfait. Il n'avait rien à redire aux duos formés par Yoh et Horokeu ainsi que Daitaro et Pascal qui étaient du même gabarit. En revanche, il préféra placer Wat avec Chocolove plutôt qu'avec Nichrom, ce dernier se retrouvant avec Ren.

– Parfait, ceux qui sont à gauche feront danser leur partenaire. En place.

– C'est Ren qui devrait faire la fille, dit quelqu'un sans qu'il puisse savoir qui.

Il y eut quelques gloussements et une réplique sèche de la part de l'intéressé.

– Silence, intervint Marco. Ren, un garçon comme il faut ne jure pas. Faut-il que je vous sorte?

Impavide, son élève hésita, pesa le pour ou le contre, et finalement fit un choix stratégique.

– Non, maître.

Marco ne manqua pas de l'observer tandis qu'il s'efforçait de laisser Nichrom le guider. Difficile. Si Ren n'était pas né des Tao et, par ailleurs, excellent musicien, jamais il n'aurait intégré l'école. De bonnes aptitudes physiques mais un esprit belliqueux, réfractaire aux bonnes manières, à la modestie et aux grâces de son sexe. Une rudesse toute féminine qui laissait Marco désemparé. Il se demandait parfois ce qu'on allait faire de lui.

Pino également, peinait à se laisser conduire par son partenaire. Il remuait sans cesse et sans attendre l'initiative de Ryû. Encore un garçon difficile à faire obéir, fuyant comme un savon. Mais chez le grand blond, c'était davantage une histoire d'insouciance et d'impulsivité. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être de bonne volonté.

Contrairement à toute attente, Horokeu, lui, n'avait aucun problème pour accompagner Yoh. Il le suivait en toute harmonie et leurs efforts offrirent une agréable surprise au professeur. Les paires Chocolove-Wat ainsi que Lyserg-Achille et Daitaro-Pascal ne semblaient guère rencontrer de difficultés non plus.

Cependant, en conseillant Manta, qui peinait à soutenir Reoseb, Marco nota mentalement de refaire ce type d'exercice un peu plus régulièrement. À Hoshigumi, les élèves avaient peu l'habitude de danser avec des partenaires – et plus tard, rares étaient ceux qui choisissaient de se spécialiser dans les rôles féminins – mais Marco y tenait, cela faisait partie de la formation de tout danseur qui se respectait. Et à voir le résultat, il avait négligé son propre enseignement. Heureusement qu'on les faisait danser individuellement pour les sélections.

– Bien, lança-t-il d'une voix neutre. Révérence.

Ainsi sonna la fin du cours.

.


	3. Beaux jouvenceaux

_**Disclaimer:** Shaman King et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei._

 _Désolée, c'est toujours aussi long... Attention, plongée directe dans les pairings chelous!_

* * *

.

III

Beaux jouvenceaux

.

Nichrom fut dans les derniers à sortir du cours de danse, alors que le vestiaire commençait à se vider. Il s'effaça pour laisser passer Yoh qui sifflotait gaiement, suivi de Manta qui trottinait adorablement pour le suivre. Il aurait payé cher pour être aussi mignon.

Lorsqu'il alla s'asseoir en face de son casier, il ne restait que Horo Horo, Pino, Ryû, Wat, Achille et Reoseb. Ces deux derniers enroulaient leurs guêtres de laine grise, tandis que Wat retirait une à une les mille épingles nécessaires à la tenue de son opulente chevelure couleur de miel.

Nichrom ôta en premier la barrette qui maintenait sa tresse lourde autour de son crâne. Cette saleté s'enfonçait dans son cuir chevelu depuis la pause. Il avait dû se retenir intensément durant toute la deuxième moitié du cours pour ne pas l'arracher. La torsade noire se déroula et retomba comme un mamba noir s'abattrait sur l'épaule d'un passant imprudent.

Plusieurs autres de ses camarades arboraient des cheveux longs mais que ce soit en cours de musique, de danse, d'art floral ou dans les représentations et parades de l'école, la règle était formelle: rien ne devait dépasser. (Sauf si le chorégraphe en décidait autrement, bien entendu.)

En face de lui, Horo Horo dénouait le bandeau qui ceignait son front en écoutant d'une oreille Ryû et Pino, plongés dans une conversation apparemment fascinante: ça cancanait sévère.

– Je pense que c'est bientôt fini, décréta Pino, avec la voix basse mais parfaitement audible de celui qui fait comme s'il ne voulait pas être entendu.

– Comment tu le sais? fit Ryû en roulant des yeux.

– T'as vu sa tête? Il fait une tronche pas possible depuis trois jours.

– Ça ne veut pas forcément dire grand-chose…

– C'est Pascal qui m'en a parlé. Il les entendus dans un couloir.

– Wahou… mais tu es sûr? insista Ryû rêveusement. Enfin, euh je veux dire! Je suis triste pour eux mais…

– Mais tu prendrais bien sa place, compléta Pino avec un clin d'œil. Tout le monde le sait!

Ryû rougit et roula des yeux.

– De qui vous parlez? demanda Nichrom, gagné malgré lui par la curiosité.

– De Chocolove et de Lyserg, lui répondit Pino.

– Oh.

Il fit comme si ça ne l'intéressait pas mais tendit néanmoins l'oreille. Épisode numéro douze mille du feuilleton des amours de Monsieur le Délégué des élèves, pensa-t-il.

– C'est la fin du grand amour? relança-t-il.

– Le grand amour de trois semaines, railla Achille.

– Bah, c'est plutôt long par rapport aux autres, philosopha Nichrom.

Lyserg Diethel était connu pour sa beauté, ses multiples talents, ses bonnes notes et sa propension à changer d'amoureux comme de coiffure. Personne ne savait si c'était parce qu'il était de tempérament volage ou par pure générosité, pour contenter au mieux le nombre conséquent d'élèves qui lui courraient après.

– Eh qu'on s'entende bien, intervint Pino. Vous la bouclez, hein! Pascal m'a fait jurer de ne pas le répéter! Et si ça sort d'ici, c'est pas moi qui l'ai dit!

– Il saura quand même que c'est toi, pouffa Horo Horo avec un demi-sourire.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait à écouter aux portes? grinça Ryû. Il n'a pas l'intention de se mettre sur les rangs, lui aussi, quand même...

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes tous à fond sur lui, soupira Wat. Lyserg c'est quand même un sacré cul serré.

– Parce que toi, tu l'as large? glissa soudain Nichrom avec un sourire perfide.

Wat s'esclaffa.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

– Bah, on le sait tous! insista Nichrom, Un vrai petit puteron!

– Quelle horreur! s'offusqua Achille, les lèvres pincées. Tu es vraiment obligé de débiter autant d'insanités à la minute?

– Je suis d'accord, approuva Ryû, dégoûté. Ça ne te va pas du tout, Nichrom.

– Puteron! Puteron! Puteron! Puteron! Puteron! chantonna Nichrom, ravi, en sautillant sur son banc.

– Pour te servir, lui répondit Wat avec une courbette malicieuse.

Nichrom s'empourpra et les autres gloussèrent. À ses dépens, cette fois. Heureusement pour lui, Horo Horo se leva au même moment pour sortir.

– Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai des trucs à faire. À plus!

Nichrom le suivit discrètement du regard tandis que les autres le saluaient et se remit à enrouler ses collants à toute vitesse. Dès que la porte eût claqué, la conversation reprit sur un autre sujet.

– Et sinon, vous croyez qu'on aura droit à quoi, comme musiques, pour les sélections? lança Pino.

– Aucune idée!

– Je suis sûr qu'il nous prépare un sale coup! Du genre, des morceaux contemporains bizarres, un truc comme ça.

– C'est pas trop son genre, au maître…

– Il paraît que la dernière fois, toutes les pièces étaient pour violon. Peut-être que cette année, ça sera du piano? Ou de la flûte, tiens!

Les blablas reprenant, on ne fit plus attention à Nichrom, dont les joues étaient encore chaudes. Il se sentait perplexe, incapable de savoir s'il s'était ridiculisé auprès des autres ou pas. S'il était passé pour un méprisable petit dévergondé ou pour un garçon d'expérience. Il avait la malheureuse tendance à balancer ses traits d'esprit sans réfléchir et à les regretter ensuite. Mais les autres s'étaient désintéressés de lui. Nichrom fourra ses affaires de danse dans son casier après avoir reboutonné son uniforme en hâte. À moitié débraillé, la chemise de travers, il se faufila hors du vestiaire, sacoche au bras, et fila en un éclair.

– Héé, Nichrom! Tes collants dépassent de ton casier! entendit-il en claquant la porte du vestiaire.

Mais il n'écouta pas. Qui irait lui piquer ses collants, de toute façon? Il rangerait sa case lors du prochain cours. Pour l'heure, son esprit était occupé ailleurs. Ils avaient droit à une courte pause d'une demi-heure avant que le cours de mathématiques ne commence et il y avait un endroit où il voulait aller.

Le jeune garçon traversa l'étage aux parois boisées avec la légèreté d'un oiseau, jusqu'à l'escalier. La rampe de cuivre, large et lisse, l'appelait. Il serait bien descendu en glissant dessus mais c'était le plus sûr moyen de se voir octroyer une paire d'heures de retenue. Aussi il se contenta de dégringoler sur la pointe des pieds les marches de grès rose en slalomant agilement entre les autres usagers. Sa précipitation même était déjà source de reproches: il perçut la désapprobation dans son dos et entendit les remarques des adultes et professeurs lui pleuvoir dessus:

– Attention!

– Regardez où vous allez, enfin!

On lui servit également la devise, teintée de lassitude, de tout surveillant qui se respecte, la très célèbre:

– _On ne court pas dans les couloirs!_

Mais Nichrom était déjà loin.

Il traversa le grand hall à toute vitesse, faillit traverser Matamune au passage et lança ses excuses en courant toujours.

– Tsss, soupira le fantôme. Les jeunes.

.

Une fois dehors, Nichrom laissa claquer la porte cochère et vola jusqu'aux serres, le cœur battant. À l'approche de son but, il ralentit sa course et reprit le contrôle de son souffle pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il longea le bâtiment avec précaution. Les murs transparents scintillaient sous l'astre du jour mais la végétation des jardins clos bouchait la vue depuis l'intérieur. C'était parfait: ainsi on ne pouvait pas le voir. Nichrom se tapit dans les massifs qui entouraient la serre et tendit l'oreille.

Deux voix se faisaient entendre, qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Son pouls s'accéléra encore.

Leur nouveau professeur d'art floral était le premier interlocuteur. Nichrom s'avança jusqu'à obtenir un angle de vue acceptable sur l'intérieur de la serre. L'enseignant était appuyé sur sa table de travail et discutait avec Horo Horo. Nichrom les observa quelques instants, se retenant de respirer, mais il était trop loin pour saisir la teneur de leurs propos. Ce n'était pas si grave: il savait que Horo Horo était venu parler botanique et bouquets de fleurs. Et puis, après tout, il était surtout venu pour regarder. Mais le bourdonnement de leurs voix avait quelque chose de déplaisant, de frustrant. Nichrom se traîna plus près pour mieux saisir leurs paroles.

– Je suis très heureux de vous trouver si enthousiaste, disait le nouveau professeur. Néanmoins le règlement stipule que les élèves ne doivent pas avoir accès à la réserve des essences rares.

– C'est simplement pour mon projet, répondit Horo Horo, un peu précipitamment. J'ai besoin de pouvoir étudier certaines pièces…

– Je ne pense pas que je puisse vous en donner l'autorisation pour l'instant.

– J'irai tout seul et je n'en parlerai pas!

Talim soupira.

– Écoutez. Voilà ce que je vous propose. Fixons un rendez-vous pour dans quelques jours, sur votre temps libre – j'imagine que c'est ce que vous comptiez faire de toute façon, non? Je vous accompagnerai et vous pourrez observer nos spécimens.

– Vraiment? s'écria le jeune garçon. Ce serait formidable! Mais je ne veux pas vous faire perdre du temps, hein…

– Pensez-vous, c'est avec plaisir! Nous pourrons en discuter, si vous voulez!

Durant l'échange, Nichrom s'était encore penché en avant. Talim paraissait aux anges (ce type a l'air beaucoup trop gentil pour survivre ici, s'était-il dit dès qu'on le leur avait présenté) et Horo Horo, les mains jointes, avait les yeux brillants. Le regard du petit curieux se régala autant qu'il le pouvait, à présent qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour le regarder, lui. Dans le vestiaire, ce n'était pas tellement possible. Il ressentait trop fortement la présence, aux aguets, d'yeux curieux, affûtés, interprétatifs, habitués à investiguer, pseudo-sagaces ou avides de potins. Sous cette muraille observatrice, Nichrom se refusait à détailler la silhouette élancée de Horo Horo, l'étroitesse de sa taille, la finesse de ses attaches ou bien sa nuque dégagée, encadrée avec grâce par l'ombre en forme d'ailes tombantes de la base de sa chevelure. Mais lorsqu'il pouvait le regarder à loisir sans être vu, il ne s'encombrait plus de retenue.

C'était son plaisir secret, sa bonbonnière cachée. Une dans laquelle, à ce qu'il savait pour l'instant, personne d'autre que lui ne venait se servir. Qu'ils continuent donc à bêtifier sur Lyserg Diethel, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Ça ne le dérangeait pas. Lui aussi avait son idéal, son rêve secret. Et ce rêve avait le sourire trop large, les cheveux bleus et le diable au corps.

Horo Horo ne le regardait jamais. Nichrom ne savait s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non. Parce que s'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait, que ferait-il? Il vivait dans la crainte de lui déplaire ou de se le faire voler. Pour l'instant, personne ne semblait intéressé et Horo Horo paraissait se tenir à l'écart des effusions hormonales que laissaient dans leur sillage les Lyserg ou les Pascal, mais on ne pouvait jamais tout prévoir.

L'intérêt qu'il portait à Horo Horo datait du début de l'année, autant dire que c'était fort récent. Il n'avait jamais fait attention au jeune garçon auparavant. Il n'en avait pas tellement eu l'occasion: durant les trois premières années du cursus de Hoshigumi, les élèves étaient plus nombreux que dans les classes supérieures. Passé l'écrémage du passage en deuxième cycle, les classes diminuaient et l'on se fréquentait davantage. D'ailleurs, Nichrom n'avait remarqué Horo Horo qu'au moment des épreuves du brevet.

C'était en le croisant à la rentrée que l'intrigue s'était nouée. Nichrom n'avait pas repensé au jeune Usui de toutes les vacances et avait reçu un coup au cœur en le revoyant. Il s'était réjoui de le retrouver en quatrième année. Une crainte rétrospective l'avait saisi. Il s'était figuré le jeune homme rapatrié par sa famille avant la fin de ses études, prenant des cours de bonnes manières, se préparant à faire son entrée à la cour, navigant de thés en bals, au bras de charmantes officières, en attendant de trouver acquéreuse. Elle serait venue rapidement: le brevet de fin de premier cycle de Hoshigumi offrait à son détenteur une jolie carte de visite qui ouvrait bon nombre de portes.

Mais tel ne serait pas le destin de Horo Horo. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas. Nichrom disposait d'un sursis confortable pour rêver de lui. Cependant, il ne savait pas s'il souhaitait aller plus loin. Il n'avait pas encore osé l'approcher sérieusement.

.

Horo Horo et Talim échangeaient à présent des propos sur les diverses espèces de cerisiers, dont la portée échappait quelque peu à Nichrom. Cela commençait à devenir ennuyeux. Il aurait bien aimé que Horo Horo sorte pour qu'il puisse lui parler. Le professeur était de trop.

Il rongea son frein jusqu'à ce que l'amoureux des plantes (devait-il être jaloux…?) cesse enfin de déblatérer à propos de Monocotylédones (un truc comme ça) et se résigne à prendre congé. Ouf. Il restait même du temps avant le cours de Munzer. On allait peut-être pouvoir l'aborder tranquillement. Nichrom recula et s'éloigna sans bruit de la serre.

Il se dissimula derrière un des arbres qui bordaient l'allée et attendit le passage de Horo Horo. Frémissant comme un artiste qui craignait de rater son entrée, il écouta le jeune homme saluer son professeur et son pas se rapprocher dans un crissement de sable. Il frémit et se recroquevilla, espérant que le tronc de son arbre suffirait à le masquer. Même s'il se savait petit et mince, c'était le genre d'angoisse qui vous prenait pour rien, juste quand vous aviez peur de mal faire. Le sang lui battait aux oreilles. Il se demanda soudain ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il craignait de ne pas pouvoir expliquer sa présence en ces lieux. D'avoir l'air louche. Décalé. Glauque.

Il attendit que Horo Horo soit arrivé à sa hauteur pour s'écarter de son arbre et feignit de rejoindre le chemin comme s'il revenait d'une promenade dans le bosquet. Sa cible releva la tête au bruit de son pas et le reconnut avec surprise.

– Salut! dit-il enfin. Tu m'as fait sursauter.

– Désolé, répondit Nichrom, sur le ton le plus naturel qu'il put trouver. Tu faisais quoi?

– Je discutais avec le prof d'art floral. Toi?

– Oh rien, je prenais l'air.

Il se peignit un petit air dégagé assorti d'un sourire en coin. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si son mensonge passait ou non. Néanmoins Horo Horo parut l'accepter, hocha la tête et reprit sa route, les bras croisés derrière la nuque. Cette attitude nonchalante lui était souvent reprochée mais Nichrom y voyait quelque chose d'élégant. Il se sentit brusquement intimidé. Comme il cherchait à toute vitesse un sujet de conversation, son vis-à-vis lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en soupirant:

– Pas très envie d'aller en cours de maths…

Nichrom retint un petit rire. Horo Horo était notoirement le pire élève de leur année pour tout ce qui touchait aux nombres comme à la géométrie. Le professeur Munzer, qui semblait toujours sur le point d'annoncer son départ en dépression, n'avait jamais l'air aussi proche du suicide que quand il lui rendait une copie. À part quand ladite copie lui était remise pour correction, peut-être.

Nichrom chercha quoi répondre, désireux de montrer qu'il écoutait et de poursuivre cette conversation naissante. Mais les seules répliques qui lui venaient étaient des sarcasmes qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas se permettre.

– Moi non plus, dit-il enfin, pour rester neutre.

Horo Horo haussa un sourcil.

– Ah tiens? Je croyais que tu aimais bien cette matière, toi?

Aïe.

– Euh oui, marmonna-t-il, gêné par le regard de l'autre, braqué sur lui. Mais là, j'aurais préféré rester dehors.

– Ah ça. Qui ne préférerait pas?

Nichrom mit trop de temps à relever cette dernière phrase et l'échange mourut. Quand il s'en aperçut, il se rendit compte également qu'il était trop tard pour hasarder une banalité sur la beauté de la nature ou autre bêtise. Cela sonnerait trop artificiel. Et dire qu'il tenait une si belle occasion d'évoquer les passions de Horo Horo. Il s'en voulait mortellement.

Une phrase magique lui échappa alors:

– Tu lui voulais quoi au prof d'art floral?

– Hein? Oh, trois fois rien. Je voulais discuter avec lui d'un projet que je dois lui rendre.

– Ah bon, quel projet? Pourquoi tu dois déjà lui rendre quelque chose? demanda Nichrom en fronçant les sourcils.

Il commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas loupé une information au dernier cours.

– C'est pour compenser la dernière évaluation de notre ancien prof. Tu sais, j'étais malade.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai!

Une fois de plus, la conversation retomba. Cela ne paraissait pourtant pas déranger Horo Horo qui affichait un léger sourire, les yeux posés sur la cime des arbres. Mais Nichrom, lui, cherchait désespérément à relancer la discussion. Aussi sec que s'il se trouvait en face d'une feuille blanche pour une composition de littérature, il ne trouvait aucun moyen de se rapprocher de l'objet de ses vœux. Rien à faire. Avait-il un problème quelconque? Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué de tenir la jambe à quelqu'un! Il n'était d'ailleurs pas si mauvais dans cette matière à en croire ses résultats chez Matamune. Et puis, c'était Horo Horo! Il aurait dû avoir des choses à lui dire. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait trouvé quoi, il le savait. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive alors qu'il parvenait enfin à l'approcher ? Est-ce qu'il avait le trac? C'était tellement stupide. Ils seraient bientôt de retour à l'école. Le spectre de l'occasion manquée commençait à planer sur lui. Bientôt, ils rentreraient dans le bâtiment, seraient environnés d'élèves, de professeurs, rien ne serait plus pareil. Puis il faudrait rejoindre la classe et les autres. Soudain, sans savoir pourquoi, il dit:

– Tu veux t'asseoir à côté de moi en maths?

Horo Horo, ramené sur terre, baissa les yeux.

– Hein?

– Je pourrais t'aider, comme ça.

Nichrom se tenait sur la réserve, prêt à essuyer un refus. Pourtant, Horo Horo lui adressa un de ces sourires joyeux qui lui plissaient les yeux:

– Ah c'est gentil. Pourquoi pas? On se mettra avec Pino.

Nichrom se raidit à la mention de leur camarade. L'introduction d'un troisième larron ne lui plaisait guère, surtout s'il prenait autant de place que Pino. Mais il se garda bien de protester. Toute victoire exigeait des sacrifices.

.

On arriva enfin à l'école. D'abord désireux de voir la pause s'éterniser, Nichrom avait à présent hâte que sonne l'heure de retourner en classe afin de pouvoir s'asseoir près de son idole. Il le suivit à travers la foule qui encombrait le hall, jetant des regards furieux aux élèves de premier cycle qui les bousculaient sans faire attention. À présent qu'il était en quatrième année, ces petits morveux lui devaient le respect. Même si, en raison du recrutement ouvert à une large tranche d'âge – et vu que Nichrom avait fait son entrée à Hoshigumi assez tôt, à l'âge de neuf ans –, certains d'entre eux étaient vraisemblablement plus vieux que lui. Il s'en moquait: ces minables n'avaient même pas encore leur brevet! Les mignons.

Au pied de l'escalier qui s'enroulait majestueusement vers les étages, il attendit Horo Horo, dont la marche lente trahissait le manque d'enthousiasme. Ils gravirent les degrés pour rejoindre leur salle de cours et, parvenus au couloir du premier étage, ils reconnurent vite les voix de leurs camarades.

La classe était presque au complet lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Yoh était déjà étalé sur sa table au rang du fond, le menton posé sur ses bras croisés, Ryû à ses côtés. Manta, cette fois, ne s'était pas assis avec eux mais au premier rang, craignant sans doute que sa petite taille ne l'handicape, si loin du tableau noir. Achille et Lyserg étaient déjà installés au même rang et affichaient la même attitude caricaturalement sérieuse: dos droit, menton rentré dans le cou, joue appuyée sur la main, regard ennuyé, cahiers déjà ouverts. Chocolove n'était pas assis près de Lyserg mais un peu à l'écart et semblait morose, comme pour confirmer les ragots du vestiaire. À côté de lui, Daitaro, miroir en main, s'étalait une nouvelle couche de poudre sur le visage, les lèvres pincées. Derrière, Pascal regardait par la fenêtre avec un air d'ennui en tapotant sur son pupitre avec ses ongles.

En voyant arriver Horo Horo, Pino, qui s'était installé au troisième rang, redressa la tête et le héla. Nichrom suivit, peu enthousiaste, et s'installa en jetant un regard légèrement agacé au grand blond. Celui-ci ne le remarqua pas.

– Où tu étais passé?

– Aux serres, répondit laconiquement Horo Horo.

– J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Pino se pencha alors en avant et fit un clin d'œil à son ami.

– Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai pu dénicher!

– Non, mais tu meurs d'envie de me le dire, alors…

Pino ricana et extirpa de son sac une photo sur laquelle Horo Horo jeta un regard rapide, avant de rougir légèrement. Nichrom se pencha un peu plus sur ses bras croisés – le cœur battant tant son coude était proche de celui de Horo Horo – et loucha sur la photo.

– Pas mal, hein? se rengorgea Pino. C'est un des grands qui me l'a filée.

– Oh, qui ça?

– Namari. Qui d'autre?

La photo, de bien piètre qualité au demeurant, montrait deux jeunes femmes, étudiantes à l'académie militaire d'Ozoresan-Fumbari, à en juger par les blasers noirs frappés de l'écusson reconnaissable, posés sur la rambarde du premier plan. La scène prenait place sur un terrain d'entraînement, vraisemblablement à l'issue d'une passe d'armes. Les deux belligérantes étaient vêtues de pantalons noirs droits et chaussées de bottes mais l'une était en bras de chemise, la chevelure en bataille et souriait crânement en remettant son fleuret au fourreau, tandis que l'autre, le torse nu en dehors des bandes blanches qui maintenaient sa poitrine en place, s'essuyait la nuque avec une serviette. Le cliché avait été pris à la va-vite et sans doute à l'insu des protagonistes.

– Hmm, fit Horo Horo. Tu as payé ça cher, j'imagine?

Derrière son regard détaché se dissimulait néanmoins une étincelle de curiosité qui déplut à Nichrom. Mais au moins n'était-il pas en train de baver sur la musculature lustrée par la sueur des deux jeunes femmes comme Pino.

– Pas tant que ça, se défendit ce dernier. Et puis, franchement, ça les valait. Pour se la procurer, il a fallu qu'il fasse le mur, quand même!

– Ou qu'il la récupère auprès de quelqu'un d'autre.

– Oui mais…

– D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas une très bonne photo. Je sais que Wat en a de pires que ça.

Pino se renfrogna et fit disparaître la photo dans ses affaires.

– Quel rabat-joie tu fais!

Et toi quel pigeon, pensa férocement Nichrom.

Ren, Reoseb et Wat arrivèrent au même moment et investirent le deuxième rang tandis que la porte se refermait sur Camel Munzer, leur très neurasthénique professeur de mathématiques.

– Allons, allons, messieurs, un peu de silence, je vous prie, commença-t-il d'une voix déjà lasse.

Mais les bavardages ne s'estompèrent que bien après.

Après trois quarts d'heure de leçon, Munzer leur laissa le reste du cours pour répondre à la plâtrée d'exercices qu'il leur avait servie au tableau, de son écriture ciselée. Nichrom en profita pour rappeler son offre à son voisin et Horo Horo accepta avec reconnaissance. Toutefois, il ne se montra guère attentif aux explications du jeune garçon. Il fallait l'obliger toutes les cinq minutes à se reconcentrer sur les problèmes à résoudre. Nichrom tenta bien de faire dévier la conversation de son sujet principal mais sans succès. Horo Horo le regardait à peine et jetait des regards désespérés à l'horloge murale, comme s'il espérait faire avancer les aiguilles plus vite. C'était frustrant.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, l'amoureux des plantes poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'étira.

– Ah merci! J'ai peur d'être un cas désespéré mais merci!

– Pas de quoi, marmonna Nichrom. Tu veux qu'on continue à travailler pendant la pause?

Horo Horo roula des yeux et se releva vite fait, rassemblant ses affaires avec un petit rire.

– Eh bien, c'est pas contre toi mais non, franchement, non. Bon, à plus tard!

Nichrom le regarda partir avec l'horrible impression d'avoir raté son coup. L'espace d'un instant, il oublia qu'il se trouvait en présence d'autrui et laissa son dépit éclater sur sa figure. La seconde d'après, il se reprit mais, jetant un coup d'œil discret à Pino, il constata que celui-ci l'avait grillé.

Incapable de soutenir le regard clair et incisif de son camarade, il baissa les yeux aussitôt. La chaleur de la honte envahit ses joues, désagréable. Sans même vérifier, il était sûr que Pino continuait à le regarder.

Le grand blond avait tendance à être franc. Direct. Sans tact, même. Nichrom s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse un commentaire. Pourtant, il ne put retenir une grimace lorsque le meilleur ami d'Horo Horo déclara tranquillement:

– Tu perds ton temps.

– Pardon? tenta Nichrom en usant de son air détaché le plus hautain.

– Tu m'as parfaitement compris.

Comme Nichrom, bouchée bée de fureur, cherchait une réplique mordante, Pino se pencha vers lui.

– Écoute, ce n'est pas contre toi. Au contraire. Mais tu devrais laisser tomber. Conseil d'ami. Je le connais, il est à des années-lumière de ça. À part si tu te transformes en orchidée, tu ne l'intéresseras jamais.

Nichrom se recroquevilla inconsciemment et siffla:

– Tu peux te les foutre au cul, tes conseils.

Pino haussa les épaules et se leva.

– Fais comme tu veux. Tu seras prévenu.

Va te faire mettre, pensa Nichrom. Avec tes sales photos de filles.

Et tout en rangeant ses affaires, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de sa colère. L'humiliation le hantait au point qu'il songea à un moyen de rendre à Pino la monnaie de sa pièce. Il n'avait qu'à… oui! Il n'avait qu'à aller à la salle de musique et couper une des cordes de sa harpe! Il frissonna de volupté à l'idée de cette mauvaise plaisanterie. On n'aurait pas répétition avant demain, il pourrait se glisser dans la pièce sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Et après, il ferait moins le malin, le Pino.

.

Nichrom se glissa telle une ombre au deuxième étage et prit sa mine la plus sage pour rejoindre la salle de musique. Si un professeur passait et lui posait une question, il prétendrait aller chercher quelque chose dans son casier au vestiaire. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qui le poussait à se justifier mais l'explication serait toute prête s'il en avait besoin. Cependant, il ne rencontra personne, à part quelques grands qui discutaient de la future distribution du ballet de fin d'année et qui ne lui prêtèrent pas la moindre attention. Ce fut donc sans difficulté qu'il parvint à son but.

Les salles de musique restaient ouvertes en permanence, afin que les élèves puissent travailler leurs instruments quand ils le souhaitaient. La première sentait bon le bois vernis, la poussière de craie et la colophane. Outre quelques chaises et tables poussées dans un coin, elle comportait un piano à queue noir (un quart, seulement, le complet se trouvant dans la salle de concert de l'école) et un second piano, droit celui-ci, placé contre un mur. Deux autres pièces de l'étage étaient réservées à la musique, permettant de travailler simultanément.

Ceux qui jouaient du violon, comme lui, ou encore de la flûte, de la guitare ou de l'alto, ramenaient généralement leurs instruments dans leurs chambres. Mais quand on jouait d'un instrument plus contraignant, comme Achille avec son violoncelle ou Pino avec sa harpe (qui sans être grande était plutôt lourde!), il était possible de le laisser dans la salle de piano.

Nichrom fureta quelques instants autour des boîtiers de cuir vieilli et dénicha finalement celui de Pino, alangui contre le mur. Ses doigts tremblaient un peu tandis qu'il l'allongeait pour l'ouvrir. Allait-il faire cela pour de bon? C'était vraiment un sale coup. Nichrom n'en était pas à son premier, il avait déjà plusieurs fois joué des tours à ceux de ses camarades qui lui avaient fait du tort – petites vengeances anodines qui, bien que perfides, n'avaient pas causé trop de mal. Mais ça, c'était d'un autre niveau. S'attaquer à l'instrument d'autrui, c'était vraiment dégueulasse. D'autant que Pino était le seul de toute l'école à jouer de la harpe. Il aurait du mal à faire changer ses cordes.

L'image de son visage dur et l'écho sans appel de sa voix revinrent alors à la mémoire du jeune garçon, ramenant sa colère. De quel droit s'était-il permis de pareilles réflexions? De quoi se mêlait-il? Se pourrait-il qu'il soit son rival? Qu'il s'intéresse à Horo Horo et ait choisi cette indigne méthode pour l'écarter? La fureur de Nichrom redoubla. Il ouvrit tout grand l'étui, décidé à faire payer ce blondinet importun.

La harpe émit un bruit ténu. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il n'avait rien pour couper la corde et que ça risquait d'être difficile. D'un regard circulaire, il jaugea la pièce, à la recherche d'un objet coupant. Il devait y avoir des ciseaux quelque part. Les siens étaient dans son casier de danse avec son nécessaire de couture et il avait la flemme d'aller les chercher. Allons, des ciseaux! Ils en avaient parfois besoin pour les partitions! Peut-être y en avait-il dans l'armoire.

Il venait de se relever quand un bruit de voix lui parvint soudain. Jeunes, nombreuses. Assorties de pas. Zut. De toute évidence, ils venaient par ici. Le sang du garçon ne fit qu'un tour. Il n'eut que le temps de refermer l'étui et de le reposer à peu près comme il l'avait trouvé avant qu'Achille, Wat, Manta et – frissons, palpitations! – Horo Horo n'entrent dans la salle.

Ils se figèrent, surpris de le trouver là et Nichrom se sentit pris au piège. Il eut l'horrible impression que ses intentions mauvaises étaient inscrites en lettres de feu sur son front et que tout le monde pouvait les lire.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? bredouilla-t-il bêtement, angoissé à l'idée qu'on lui pose la question.

– On vient chercher nos partoches pour travailler un peu le déchiffrage tout à l'heure, répondit paisiblement Wat. Toi aussi?

– Euh non, marmonna Nichrom.

Il se morigéna aussitôt. Quel idiot! Alors que Wat lui fournissait son excuse, il aurait dû sauter dessus. Ses méninges tourbillonnèrent à toute vitesse pour trouver une autre raison à sa présence, vite, vite, d'une petite voix, il dit:

– Je croyais que j'avais oublié ma colophane…

Mais au même moment, Achille lançait:

– C'est dommage, on aurait pu bosser ensemble. Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'en avais pas besoin, en plus.

Et il croqua d'un geste sentencieux une micro-bouchée de la pomme qu'il tenait à la main.

Achille avait l'art de tirer des flèches aux autres sans le faire exprès. Le problème, c'est que si on lui répondait sur le même ton, il se vexait. La susceptibilité de son colocataire agaçait souvent Nichrom. Piqué au vif par ce que sous-entendait sa remarque, il rétorqua immédiatement avec un sourire mauvais:

– Je rêve ou c'est _de la nourriture_ , que tu es en train de mettre dans ta bouche? T'es sûr que ça va?

Il regretta immédiatement cette pique. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. C'était… C'était disproportionné. Mais trop tard, il l'avait dit. Et comme souvent, il avait visé parfaitement juste. Achille reçut le trait, les yeux écarquillés. Puis soudain, il serra les dents, avala sa bouchée et s'éloigna à grands pas. Le silence qui s'ensuivit les gifla tous.

Manta s'élança derrière lui avec un air un peu inquiet.

– J'y vais.

Il n'accorda pas un regard à Nichrom qui cherchait celui de Horo Horo, obstinément fiché dans le sol. Wat, en revanche, trahissait sa colère froide par le pli de ses lèvres.

– Et la tienne de bouche, y a autre chose que de la merde qui en sort, parfois?

Puis il secoua la tête, les yeux au ciel, et lâcha:

– Petit salaud, va.

Puis il alla ramasser les partitions dans un silence de plomb et passa sans rien dire devant Nichrom qui s'écrasa. Horo Horo le suivit, sans lui adresser un regard, sans rien relever, ni pour l'enfoncer, ni pour le défendre. Le laissant avec une cuisante sensation d'échec total.

.


	4. Au bord du Lignon

_Disclaimer: Shaman King et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei!_

* * *

.

IV

Au bord du Lignon

.

L'étude venait de finir et les élèves de troisième et de quatrième année avaient été autorisés à profiter des derniers rayons de soleil au bord de la rivière. Sous la surveillance lointaine de Lucky, naturellement. Malgré la présence de ses yeux acérés sur leurs jolies silhouettes, les élèves s'ébattaient joyeusement au bord de l'eau, à la lumière déclinante du soleil de ce début d'automne. Il faisait encore assez chaud dans la journée et seule la fraîcheur des premières heures du soir rappelait que la mi-saison était arrivée. Aussi, tandis que certains enlevaient bottines et socques, et remontaient leurs pantalons pour tremper leurs pieds sculptés par la danse, d'autres s'étaient dévêtus avant de venir et arboraient des maillots de bain qui les couvraient des épaules aux cuisses et profitaient des dernières chaleurs pour se baigner.

Leur espace de jeu était limité à un bassin artificiel creusé à cet effet. Et Lucky veillait au grain. Personne n'était autorisé à se baigner ailleurs dans la rivière (même si, dans les faits, de nombreux élèves avaient et continueraient de briser cet interdit). Environné de pierres, le bassin était alimenté par une cascade par-dessus laquelle s'élevait la passerelle blanche qui permettait de gagner l'autre rive. Avec autant de monde, il n'y avait pas vraiment la place de nager mais on pouvait largement y patauger, se chamailler ou bien arroser les frileux qui demeuraient sur les pelouses.

Manta était de ceux-là. Mais il était suffisamment malin pour se tenir à l'écart, hors de portée des gerbes d'eau qui s'élevaient, déclenchant aussitôt gloussements, cris de surprise et protestations indignées. À l'ombre de quelques arbres en bouquet, il observait ses camarades de loin, avec envie.

La chaleur le faisait souffrir. Il avait défait le ruban de son col et secoué légèrement sa chemise, sans parvenir à se rafraîchir. Lui aussi se serait bien rué vers le bassin comme les autres. Mais une crainte irraisonnée l'en empêchait. Quelque chose qu'il savait stupide mais qu'il était incapable de surmonter. Alors il regardait les corps dénudés de ses camarades, sans oser se joindre à eux. Ryû et sa peau lisse, blanche comme de la chair crue, qui glissait entre les nénuphars comme un poisson, ses cheveux ruisselant sur ses épaules. Horo Horo et Pino qui faisaient mine de pourchasser Yoh pour le couler. Reoseb qui riait à pleine gorge après un saut sans préavis au milieu de quelques troisième année qui râlaient d'avoir été aspergés. Ren qui, accoudé à un rocher, battait des jambes sans se mêler aux jeux. Tous paraissaient s'amuser sans gêne ni malaise. Heureux insouciants.

Manta avait beau savoir que beaucoup lui enviaient sa petitesse, la rondeur enfantine de ses joues et la glabreté parfaite de sa peau, il n'arrivait pas à s'en satisfaire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jalouser les corps élancés des autres. Il se sentait étrange, déplacé, malhabile auprès d'eux, dépourvu de leur grâce, captif à jamais de celle, maladroite et incertaine, des enfants. Il détestait sa petitesse, la brièveté de ses bras, de ses jambes, son essoufflement lors des sauts, cette sensation permanente de vivre dans un univers beaucoup trop grand pour lui. Ses comparses n'avaient pas conscience des multiples difficultés quotidiennes liées à sa petite taille. C'était normal: il y avait certaines choses dont on ne se rendait pas compte quand on ne les vivait pas.

Des choses comme: ne jamais pouvoir s'asseoir au fond des chaises parce que sinon, on ne touchait pas le sol, ne pas pouvoir effacer le haut du tableau, être fatigué dès qu'on montait un escalier parce l'épaisseur des marches était prévue pour des jambes plus grandes, être gêné à la cantine parce que les tables étaient trop hautes et les chaises trop basses. Ses camarades ne connaissaient pas non plus la lassitude de ne jamais pouvoir atteindre le haut de ses étagères, ni celle de ne jamais rien voir dès qu'on avait un obstacle devant, ni celle de ne pas pouvoir porter un sac lourd à bout de bras parce que celui-ci, trop grand, risquerait de traîner au sol, ni celle de se faire enguirlander parce que le prof lui avait demandé de se lever pour la troisième fois sans voir qu'il était déjà debout.

Il n'en parlait jamais: ce n'était que de petits détails insignifiants mais qui, mis bout à bout, créaient chez lui fatigue et malaise. Manta n'aimait pas son corps si mignon, malgré les avantages qu'il lui procurait. Il avait beau être la mascotte de la classe, le petit protégé, le poupon qui éveillait les instincts paternels naissants de ses camarades, il aurait préféré faire quelques centimètres de plus et leur ressembler davantage (en gardant le même tour de taille, si possible).

Il avait essayé plein de choses: manger beaucoup, manger tout le temps, manger mal, aussi. Ça n'avait pas marché et il avait vite arrêté en voyant que cela le faisait grossir. Déjà qu'il était petit, il n'allait pas en plus devenir grassouillet: même s'il n'avait jamais entendu le professeur Maxwell faire une réflexion en ce sens, il supposait bien qu'on ne le laisserait pas dépasser de trop loin les critères de l'école. C'était comme une règle tacite que tout le monde connaissait, bien qu'elle ne soit jamais formulée.

Bien sûr, si l'école l'avait accepté comme il était, c'était bien qu'il convenait. Ce n'était certainement pas pour son potentiel shamanique ni pour l'ancienneté de sa famille qu'on l'avait admis: les Oyamada étaient connus pour être de parfaits parvenus. Donc, il avait quelque chose. Pourtant, il complexait.

Malgré tout, c'était émouvant de constater que d'autres, en apparence parfaits, avaient leurs failles. Achille, par exemple. Étudiant émérite, beau garçon, talentueux en tous points. Manta n'avait pas réussi à le sortir du mutisme dans lequel l'avait plongé la remarque de Nichrom. Aucune de ses paroles réconfortantes n'avait eu le moindre effet. Du moins le jeune garçon avait-il glané de-ci, de-là, quelques autres lambeaux de sa pomme. Manta avait fini par le laisser seul.

Tout le monde savait pour Achille, ou presque. Et chacun évitait d'en parler. C'était une évidence, il suffisait de le voir triturer son assiette à la cantine et prétexter mille excuses pour ne jamais finir. Ils savaient tous qu'il ne servait à rien d'intervenir. Encore moins d'en parler à un adulte. On voyait qu'Achille parvenait bon gré mal gré à maintenir un certain équilibre nutritionnel. Précaire mais suffisant. Sans quoi, il ne pourrait tout simplement pas danser. En tout cas, pas depuis quatre ans et pas avec de si bons résultats. Aussi, ils acceptaient ses régimes interminables et évitaient soigneusement le sujet de la nourriture.

Personne n'avait rien à dire de toute façon. Tout le monde surveillait plus ou moins son alimentation, malgré l'équilibre des repas, déjà mesuré au cordeau. Il y avait quelques rares exceptions qu'on aurait pu appeler "goinfres", toutes proportions gardées, mais nombre d'entre eux avaient déjà flirté avec la chose, eux aussi. Et ceux qui, comme Manta, auraient aimé faire quelque chose, ne savaient tout bonnement pas comment s'y prendre.

Achille ne les avait pas rejoints pour la baignade. Sans doute était-il retourné à sa chambre, songea Manta. De toute façon, il n'aimait pas tellement se baigner, lui non plus. Il était terriblement frileux. L'eau était toujours trop froide pour lui. Manta aurait bien aimé avoir froid en permanence. Cela lui aurait permis de supporter de rester au bord, même par forte chaleur.

L'arrivée de l'automne le soulageait: le soleil serait plus bas, l'ombre des arbres plus fraîche, on respirerait mieux… et l'ambiance en cours de danse serait moins lourde! Parfois, Manta avait l'impression d'être le seul à vraiment souffrir de la touffeur omniprésente dans le studio.

Un souffle d'air passa sur son visage, entraînant quelques feuilles jaunes avec lui. L'air était doux. On percevait à peine la fraîcheur qui appellerait bientôt les vestes sur leurs épaules. Les bruits de voix et rires clairs se mariaient au son de l'eau qui s'écoulait et de la nature qui bruissait. Il faisait si bon et tout était si paisible qu'on aurait pu croire que le temps s'était arrêté.

Manta décroisa et recroisa les jambes pour laisser le sang y circuler. Un éclat de rire bondit soudain par-dessus les autres. Il reconnut le timbre jovial de Yoh, qu'on voyait à présent menacer Ren d'un plongeon forcé. Ce dernier protesta vivement, jusqu'à ce que le sourire de Yoh décroisse et qu'on le laisse tranquille.

– Tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour, Ren, lança quelqu'un.

Sans se joindre à l'approbation générale, Yoh haussa les épaules, dépité et sortit du bassin. L'eau dégoulinait de ses cheveux bruns épais et sur ses épaules perpétuellement avachies. M. Maxwell lui faisait souvent des remarques à ce sujet, en vain: la nonchalance de Yoh était proverbiale.

Manta s'aperçut vite que Yoh venait dans sa direction et se redressa, feignant de remettre en place le nœud de son col pour se donner l'air occupé.

– Ben alors, Manta, tu ne viens pas te baigner?

– Non, répondit Manta avec gêne.

Yoh était distrait, d'accord, mais tout de même, il avait bien dû remarquer qu'il rechignait généralement à se mettre à l'eau, non? Cette insouciance… Manta avait beau apprécier le jeune garçon, il avait parfois du mal à le comprendre. Sa vie à lui n'était qu'un vaste océan d'angoisses et de soucis!

Bien que Yoh fasse partie de son cercle d'amis, Manta le connaissait relativement peu. Ils avaient rarement eu l'occasion de discuter seul à seul, jusqu'ici. C'était étrange de constater qu'on pouvait fréquenter très régulièrement une personne au sein d'un cercle d'amis et pourtant, ne pas la connaître si bien que ça. Voire même se sentir mal à l'aise lorsque les autres vous laissaient en tête à tête avec elle.

Leur petite bande se composait habituellement de Ryû, Horo Horo et Pino. Plus occasionnellement de Ren, colocataire de Yoh et Ryû. Manta, lui, partageait la chambre des deux inséparables. D'ailleurs, c'était eux qui l'avaient intégré au groupe. Il aurait eu beaucoup plus de mal à se faire des amis sans eux.

Manta était plutôt discret, travaillant souvent, et à l'écart. Cela ne favorisait pas l'intégration. Pourtant, sa famille l'encourageait fortement à nouer des amitiés avec ses camarades issus de grandes lignées shamaniques. Dans sa position, il fallait se faire des relations. Ainsi parviendrait-il peut-être à se faire épouser. De préférence par la sœur d'un de ses condisciples. Telles étaient les recommandations de son père et celui-ci les avaient tant de fois répétées à Manta que, bien trop souvent, lorsqu'il s'efforçait de sociabiliser, il avait l'impression de tenter d'utiliser les autres, de jouer les dents longues, voire même de s'immiscer dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien. C'était d'autant plus vrai lorsqu'il avait affaire au mépris de classe assumé d'un Daitaro ou aux étourderies inconscientes d'un Yoh, par exemple.

– Tu n'as pas trop chaud? interrogea soudain celui-ci.

Manta tiqua. Pourquoi donc semblait-il décidé à le faire rejoindre le bassin? Était-ce un pari, organisé dans son dos avec les autres? Ce serait bien possible.

– Je ne nage pas très bien, répondit-il.

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge. Plutôt une demi-vérité. Il flottait dans l'eau comme un bouchon.

– On n'a pas besoin de nager, on a pied! assura Yoh.

– Toi, peut-être, laissa échapper Manta avec un sourire légèrement ironique.

Ah zut, pensa-t-il aussitôt, il ne voulait pas avoir l'air désagréable. Ni envieux. Ni d'un pleurnichard. C'était sorti tout seul, vraiment.

Mais Yoh ne le prit pas mal.

– Oh, fit-il.

Puis, avec un sourire gêné:

– Je n'y avais pas pensé.

Embarrassé, Manta s'agita:

– J'ai pied au bord, quand même. Mais pas partout.

Yoh resta un moment silencieux, tandis que les rayons du soleil déclinant lui passaient sur les épaules, transfigurant sa silhouette bien prise.

– Tu n'es pas obligé de te mouiller entièrement. Regarde Ren.

– Vous n'avez pas arrêté de l'arroser, rétorqua Manta avec un mince sourire.

– Parce qu'avec lui c'est drôle, avoua Yoh à mi-voix.

Manta pouffa de rire et lui rendit son regard complice.

Son camarade s'ébroua légèrement et frissonna. Des plaques de chair de poule commençaient à apparaître sur ses bras. Il les frotta légèrement et dit:

– J'y retourne un peu. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir?

Manta hésita. Ça serait sympa de poursuivre la conversation. D'ailleurs, il n'était effectivement pas obligé d'aller dans l'eau. Il pouvait tout simplement se rapprocher et regarder.

– D'accord, céda-t-il.

Il se redressa et frémit. L'air était devenu plus frais, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Décidément, il n'irait pas se baigner, quoi qu'en dise Yoh. Le soleil était désormais trop bas. Il continuait pourtant d'éclairer le bassin mais sa lumière, de translucide, avait pris une chaleureuse couleur dorée qui embellissait les peaux des garçons et faisait scintiller les perles d'eau dans leurs cheveux. L'eau, elle, était passée d'un vert estival à un noir plus mat, au travers duquel on distinguait encore les corps blancs des jeunes gens, qui se mouvaient comme des carpes.

Manta suivit discrètement Yoh et trouva un banc pour s'installer, ni trop près, ni trop loin. Il regretta de ne pas avoir emporté de livre pour se donner contenance. À cette distance-là, il avait juste l'air d'être en train de… regarder ses camarades en maillot de bain. Il rosit un peu à cette pensée. Il espérait être le seul à y avoir songé.

Sans plus s'occuper de lui, Yoh rejoignit les autres qui le hélaient. Horo Horo émergea alors du bassin, les cheveux en bataille, le torse dénudé jusqu'au ventre. Manta roula des yeux et jeta un regard discret au surveillant. Lucky semblait l'avoir remarqué aussi et son froncement de sourcil annonçait un rappel à l'ordre imminent. Cela ne rata pas.

– Horokeu, veuillez vous rhabiller, s'il vous plaît! Vous n'êtes pas dans votre salle de bains.

Quand un autre que M. Maxwell l'appelait "Horokeu", Horo Horo savait que ça risquait de chauffer. Il se redressa, surpris et chercha une excuse, sans parvenir à en trouver. Penaud, il remit de l'ordre dans son costume de bain. Manta l'entendit marmonner:

– Bon, ben, il m'a fait passer l'envie de m'amuser, tiens. Je sors.

Il s'extirpa hors du bassin en essorant ses cheveux. Il semblait être le seul à avoir choisi de s'immerger entièrement. Yoh s'était arrêté au cou, tout comme Reoseb et Pino. Mais c'était peut-être pour ne pas abîmer leur fond de teint. Manta savait que le jeune Usui n'en mettait jamais (et conservait un teint de pêche absolument injustifié!). Il était très "nature", Horo Horo.

Les élèves restés dans le bassin continuèrent de profiter de la fraîcheur des eaux. Avec plus de calme, toutefois. On sentait que l'enthousiasme était retombé et que l'on s'apprêterait bientôt à sortir. La cascade meublait désormais à elle seule un silence que seuls quelques remous, dus au ballet de leurs jambes, venaient perturber.

Yoh poussa alors un soupir d'aise et s'étira dans une flaque de soleil. Manta admira discrètement l'arrondi de ses bras et la tessiture de ses épaules, ni trop fines, ni trop fortes. Nombre de ses camarades paraissaient atteindre sans effort les idéaux de beauté masculins irréalistes, présentant des silhouettes minces, mais pas trop, des bras forts, mais pas trop, des jambes lisses et musclées, mais pas trop, et Yoh en faisait partie. Manta n'avait jamais observé qu'il se tînt à un régime particulier. C'était injuste, vraiment.

Mais il était difficile d'en vouloir à Yoh: il était si sympathique! D'ailleurs, il lui faisait signe. Manta lui répondit d'un sourire et secoua la tête. Non, il ne viendrait pas. Encore que… Franchement, quelques minutes à tremper ses pieds, juste ses pieds, qu'est-ce qu'il risquait? Ils étaient très mignons, en plus. Ses chevilles auraient pu être plus fines, mais ses petons étaient véritablement adorables. Tout le monde le lui disait. Il se vit soudain battre des jambes dans l'ondée sombre, brouillée, qui masquerait ses imperfections, sous les regards envieux des autres. Ce n'était que des pieds, il n'avait aucune honte à les montrer au vestiaire! Il était sûr que ça serait agréable.

Penché en avant, Manta allait lancer un "J'arrive!", lorsqu'un pas dans son dos attira son attention. Il se retourna pour croiser le regard effilé et cruel de Daitaro.

– Ah c'est toi, laissa-t-il échapper.

– Oui, c'est moi, répondit l'arrivant d'une voix onctueuse. Pourquoi, tu attendais quelqu'un?

Manta haussa les épaules, crispé. Il n'aimait guère Daitaro. D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, il ne connaissait personne qui revendiquât ouvertement une quelconque forme d'amitié avec lui. C'était un garçon froid, à la personnalité hautaine et cela n'avait rien d'une façade cachant une maladive timidité, non: Daitaro appartenait à la fine fleur de l'élite des shamans et le savait pertinemment. Il était beau, riche, influent, doué et s'en flattait sans vergogne. Les seuls qui parvenaient quelque peu à le faire descendre de son piédestal, c'était Lyserg et Pascal, respectivement premier et deuxième au classement général du brevet, juste devant lui. Et éventuellement Wat qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et qui ne s'écrasait devant personne. Les autres risquaient à tout moment de faire les frais de son mépris et de sa langue acérée.

– Tu ne te baignes pas? poursuivit le jeune homme.

Manta devina très nettement l'intention malicieuse derrière cette question, la même que celle de Yoh mais qui n'aurait pu être prononcée plus différemment.

– Toi non plus, remarqua Manta, décidé à ne pas lui laisser la moindre brèche.

Il soutint le regard du jeune homme en face de lui. Il savait pourquoi Daitaro daignait rarement se baigner. La triple couche de maquillage, fond de teint, poudre, noir aux yeux, rouge aux lèvres qui recouvrait perpétuellement son visage parfait aurait été bien trop menacée, même au bord du bassin! Et ça devait être pénible à refaire.

Mais Daitaro n'allait pas s'en tenir là.

– Tu n'aimes pas l'eau, susurra-t-il.

– Si, si.

– Hmm, je comprends. Ce doit être difficile de se maintenir à la surface avec de telles dispositions.

Daitaro se pencha légèrement vers lui et ajouta:

– Surtout que tu ne risques pas de pouvoir utiliser la fusion pour t'en sortir en cas de problème.

Manta sursauta, comme si le jeune homme venait de le transpercer de part en part. Il rougit atrocement et avala sa salive avec difficulté.

– Tu… tu…

Le sourire de Daitaro s'étira avec ravissement. On aurait dit un serpent prêt à fondre sur sa proie. Comment faisait-il pour viser toujours aussi juste? Manta chercha quelque chose à répliquer à la double humiliation qu'il venait de subir et ne trouva rien. Rien de rien. Comme si la moindre parcelle de son intelligence avait été aspirée hors de son crâne. La honte dégoulinait de son visage comme un crachat. Il sentit sa lèvre inférieure trembler.

Oh non ! Il n'allait tout de même pas se mettre à pleurer!

Fort heureusement, c'est à cet instant que Pino et Yoh, sortis de l'eau depuis quelques minutes, les rejoignirent, suivis par Ren. Les deux premiers interrompirent leur discussion en voyant la tête de Manta et le visage triomphant de Daitaro.

– Manta, tout va bien? lança Pino, soupçonneux.

– Oui, oui, répondit Manta, troublé. Très bien.

Il quêta un regard de la part de Daitaro mais le beau garçon agita son carré noir avec un sourire mince et s'éloigna sans rien dire.

Manta serra les dents. Tout ça, ce n'était que du vent. Daitaro n'avait rien contre lui, rien du tout. Il faisait juste ça pour s'amuser. Par pure méchanceté. Il était comme ça. Vaniteux, insupportable, vicieux. Et sans doute pas si sûr de lui que ça, pour avoir à ce point besoin d'écraser les autres alors qu'il était déjà doté de toutes les qualités. Esthétiques et intellectuelles, du moins.

Mais tout cela n'était que raison. Or, ce n'était pas dans ses facultés rationnelles que Manta avait été blessé.

– Il t'a balancé une gracieuseté, encore? siffla Pino dès que Daitaro fut hors de portée. Quel sale type, celui-là, alors.

– Ce n'est pas grave, marmonna Manta, les dents serrées.

– Tu as raison, ignore-le, approuva son colocataire.

C'était déjà ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Mais c'était quand même facile à dire.

– Ne crois surtout pas un mot de ce que ce crétin a pu te dire, ajouta Yoh. Surtout si c'était méchant.

Manta hocha la tête et croisa le regard incisif de Ren, qui détourna le sien immédiatement et lança:

– Bon, on y va ou on passe la nuit ici?

.

De retour sur le chemin, tandis que Lucky donnait de la voix pour faire sortir de l'eau les retardataires, Manta essaya de chasser le timbre moqueur de Daitaro de sa tête. Hélas, le mal était fait. Le poison œuvrait depuis bien trop longtemps dans sa chair. Tandis qu'il revenaient à la haute demeure dont les vitres majestueuses s'éclairaient à peine, Manta ne put s'empêcher de retourner dans sa tête ces questions qu'il s'était déjà posées un millier de fois: mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, bon sang, au milieu de ces créatures de rêve? Pourquoi l'avait-on accepté à Hoshigumi? Avait-il seulement sa place, dans le royaume des shamans?

.


	5. Apollon et Narcisse

_Disclaimer: Shaman King et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei._

* * *

.

V

Apollon et Narcisse

.

Le réfectoire était déjà bondé lorsque Pascal arriva, de son pas nonchalant. La salle lumineuse étincelait de propreté, malgré le passage récurrent de centaines de paires de semelles sur son sol. Le jeune homme jeta un regard indifférent sur la somptueuse décoration de la salle. Elle était certes moins impressionnante que celle des parloirs ou de la salle de réception, où avaient lieu galas et remises et diplômes, mais l'ensemble affichait le même goût à la fois classique et élégant que le reste de l'école. Le plafond était décoré de moulures représentant le thème de la corne d'abondance, fruits, épis de blé, grappes de raisin et feuilles de vigne, dans le plus pur style occidental. Au lieu d'être encadrées de rideaux, les fenêtres étaient flanquées de fausses colonnes ivoirines. Une cheminée au manteau sculpté permettait de conviviales flambées durant les soirées d'hiver. Seul le mobilier était relativement simple: tables de bois et chaises peu confortables.

Le jeune homme se faufila dans la queue, sous un air de flânerie innocente. Depuis toujours, il était très versé dans l'art délicat de la gruge dans la file de la cantine. Il s'y livrait avec délectation, même s'il n'y avait aucun risque pour qu'on manque de quoi que ce soit, vu le nombre impressionnant d'élèves au régime dans cette école. Lui-même avait la chance insolente de pouvoir ingurgiter ce qu'il voulait sans trop se soucier de sa ligne. Quoi qu'il mange, son corps conservait son aspect fuselé, avec ses longs bras, ses jambes toutes maigres et son cou étroit. Alors, à quoi bon se priver…

Il réalisa qu'un deuxième année tentait de lui passer devant. Aussitôt, Pascal le renvoya dans ses pénates d'un simple geste, en agitant sa longue chevelure brune simplement relevée par un ruban. Ses boucles d'oreilles d'or épais cliquetèrent au mouvement de sa tête et le petit se recroquevilla immédiatement avant de battre en retraite, vaincu. Ignorant les regards admiratifs qui se posaient sur sa silhouette svelte, sa chevelure lustrée et sa peau bistre, lisse comme du sable chaud, Pascal dépassa la troupe de première année qui grouillait autour du plat de soupe et posa d'autorité son plateau devant la file.

Il était beau joueur: s'il était parmi eux un seul courageux pour lui faire remarquer son culot, il l'accepterait volontiers. Mais comme d'habitude, personne ne moufta et sa manœuvre passa comme une lettre à la poste.

Pascal soupira en découvrant le menu: du poisson grillé, encore, des légumes, des fruits. C'était toujours délicieux, frais, d'une qualité impeccable – on ne faisait pas manger n'importe quoi aux fils des plus grandes familles de shamans – mais, ce soir-là, il avait plutôt envie de viande. Il se servit pourtant copieusement et alla s'asseoir.

Depuis le début de l'année, quelques groupes avaient eu le temps de se former, en ce qui concernait les repas, mais rien n'était figé. On remarquait juste la très nette tendance des différents cycles à ne pas se mélanger: les première, deuxième et troisième année pouvaient manger ensemble mais, sitôt le brevet passé, on ne frayait plus avec les petits! On restait plutôt entre membres d'une même promotion ou avec ses camarades de chambre.

Sa deuxième place au classement valait à Pascal de bénéficier de la seconde chambre individuelle réservée aux quatrième année. Par conséquent, il n'avait pas de colocataires avec qui manger et se retrouvait souvent à la table de Lyserg (en chambre individuelle lui aussi, grâce à son statut de major), et de son officiel du moment – en l'occurrence Chocolove. Mais ce soir-là, Lyserg n'était pas là. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul: un coup d'œil à la table des plus jeunes de leur promotion lui apprit que Nichrom manquait également à l'appel. Seuls Achille et Reoseb s'y trouvaient, le premier en train d'émietter un morceau de pain, le second avalant son poisson d'un air morose. Étrange. Nichrom était plutôt comme lui, pas du genre à sauter les repas. Il devait être à l'infirmerie.

Pour Lyserg, c'était plus facile à expliquer. Sa séparation d'avec Chocolove était désormais officielle (d'ailleurs ce dernier se faisait consoler à la table de Ryû, Yoh, Manta et Ren). Or Lyserg avait du tact. Sans doute avait-il préféré expédier son repas un peu plus tôt pour ne pas obliger Chocolove à s'asseoir avec lui. Cela simplifiait les choses pour Pascal. Il n'aurait pas à se trouver d'excuse pour ne pas manger en sa compagnie (même si Lyserg et lui n'étaient pas assez proches pour que celui-ci se vexe de sa défection). Car Pascal avait d'autres intentions pour le repas de ce soir.

D'un pas décidé, il marcha jusqu'à une table à l'écart et s'installa d'autorité en face de son unique occupant. Daitaro, car c'était lui, releva le nez de son assiette, surpris. Ce devait être la première fois de l'année que quelqu'un venait le déranger. Il mangeait généralement seul, accompagné d'un livre, dédaignant la compagnie des autres des cours jusqu'aux repas, et rares étaient ceux qui tentaient la moindre approche. Pour autant, il ne lui fit ni question ni remarque et le laissa s'installer sans protester.

– Bon appétit, lança Pascal avec un grand sourire.

Daitaro répondit en étirant légèrement ses lèvres rouges. Son regard charbonneux chercha à le sonder un peu plus profondément.

– J'en ai un peu assez du poisson, pas toi? amorça l'arrivant d'un ton léger en entamant vivement son repas. C'est la troisième fois cette semaine!

– Hmm, fit Daitaro en plissant le nez.

– Du coup, j'ai pris trois fruits, heureusement que les pions n'ont rien vu!

Pascal lui adressa un petit clin d'œil en déposant les deux desserts supplémentaires sur son plateau. L'autre ne releva pas. Amusant: plus il se montrait amical, plus Daitaro semblait se tenir sur la défensive. Il n'était pas bête. Au contraire. Il savait fort bien que la plupart des gens le trouvaient antipathique. Impression qu'il ne faisait rien pour modérer. C'était presque comme s'il jouait à se rendre le plus détestable possible, comme s'il s'en vantait. C'était peut-être une manœuvre pour remonter dans le classement en déstabilisant les autres.

Pascal, lui, se fichait pas mal de sa deuxième place. Il aurait accepté d'être dernier sans problème. Les résultats ne l'intéressaient pas. Mais Daitaro, en revanche, souffrait de n'être que troisième. Il l'avait deviné l'année dernière, en lisant la haine et l'envie dans ses yeux, lors de l'annonce du classement.

– Tu n'as pas pris grand-chose, toi, nota Pascal en agitant ses boucles d'oreilles.

– Non.

Pascal cherchait par où attaquer. Ce n'était pas évident. Il avait du mal à trouver une ouverture. Cela viendrait. Il savait trouver la faille, généralement. Taper dans le mille. Mais d'habitude, il s'en abstenait. Il avait horreur de ce genre de procédé. Il trouvait cela bas, mesquin, lâche. Une arme de faible, d'insecte qui piquerait au talon faute d'atteindre la gorge. Mais parfois, il fallait bien combattre le mal par le mal, n'est-ce pas? Affronter l'ennemi avec ses propres armes. Ce n'était que justice. Daitaro avait la langue fourchue? Il l'aurait davantage. Il le frapperait comme il avait frappé Manta, tout à l'heure.

Il était à portée d'oreilles, au moment où ça s'était passé. Il s'était tu, écoutant la victime s'embourber dans son humiliation. Cela l'avait révolté. La cruauté gratuite le rendait malade.

– Aurais-tu pris du poids? risqua-t-il, narquois en engloutissant son poisson.

– Pas spécialement.

Ce ton froid… La partie s'annonçait difficile. Mais pas insurmontable. Comme Daitaro avalait une bouchée et se grattait le nez du bout de l'ongle pour ne pas abîmer son fond de teint, Pascal eut une illumination. Il acheva ses légumes en silence puis pela sa première mandarine en mesurant savamment ses paroles. Soudain, il lança:

– J'ai quelque chose à te dire, en fait.

Cette fois, il avait piqué sa curiosité. Daitaro s'interrompit, le fixa et demanda d'un ton féroce:

– Quoi?

– Eh bien, tu sais, commença Pascal d'un air dégagé.

Puis, se penchant en avant, avec un sourire mauvais:

– Le maquillage, c'est jamais totalement efficace.

Il s'attendait à voir son vis-à-vis rouler des yeux, furieux. Mais Daitaro n'en fit rien: il eut un mouvement de recul et vira au blême. Éructa presque. Incroyable. Il l'avait vraiment atteint si profondément que ça?

Après tout, ce n'était que justice.

Tout de même. Le beau jeune homme semblait sur le point d'étouffer.

– Qu'est-ce que… tu as dit? siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées, si serrées qu'elles en crissaient.

– Une vérité, répondit Pascal sans se laisser démonter. Parce que je suis gentil, moi.

Daitaro écumait de fureur. Même: ses yeux s'agitaient dans leurs orbites et regardaient de tous côtés, comme ceux d'un animal traqué.

– Espèce de sale petit lècheton, cracha-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire?

Pascal était de plus en plus étonné.

– Je ne fais rien du tout. Je dis les choses telles qu'elles sont. Pourquoi, ça fait mal?

Daitaro lui jeta un regard assassin.

– Merdeux, gronda-t-il encore.

– Tu sais quoi? répondit Pascal avec un sourire. Si ça ne te plaît pas, ne le fais pas aux autres. Bonne soirée.

Et sur ces paroles, il se leva et emporta son plateau, encore chargé de fruits. Il sentit les prunelles luisantes de fureur de Daitaro le suivre, fichées dans ses omoplates. Mais Pascal n'en avait cure. Il quitta le réfectoire en empochant ses desserts volés, avec la bienheureuse sensation du devoir accompli.

.

Le jeune homme monta le grand escalier en grignotant ses quartiers d'agrume. L'odeur flottait autour de lui tandis qu'il marchait. Nombre de ses camarades finissaient la soirée en étudiant, ce que lui-même ne faisait jamais. Naturellement doué de facultés scolaires extraordinaires, Pascal Avaf travaillait peu et s'ennuyait souvent en cours. S'il était deuxième, ce n'était que parce qu'il laissait poliment la première place à Lyserg. Ses raisons? Il n'avait tout simplement que faire des palmes de major et il appréciait les efforts réels fournis par son camarade à la chevelure verte pour se maintenir en tête de classe. Lyserg était si mignon dans ses efforts, si adorable dans son sérieux! Malgré cela, il n'était pas totalement fou, et comme il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser flanquer à la porte du pensionnat, question de fierté, il s'efforçait de talonner respectueusement son condisciple. En plus, cela faisait la nique à d'autres qui le méritaient bien.

Pascal n'avait pas besoin de rabâcher ses cours. Il lui suffisait d'écouter pour en retenir assez, comprendre ce que les enseignants attendaient de lui et obtenir de bonnes notes. Il était donc l'un des rarissimes élèves de l'école à se la couler douce presque en permanence. Il n'était pas moins doué qu'un autre pour la danse, la musique, le dessin ou l'art floral, et il lui arrivait fréquemment de se retrouver oisif. Et seul. Il entretenait de bonnes relations avec à peu près tout le monde mais n'avait pas vraiment d'amis. Ni d'amoureux, d'ailleurs. Il n'était pas particulièrement galantin. Non pas qu'il fût indifférent à la beauté. Cependant, il n'éprouvait pas le besoin de concrétiser ses rares attirances. Pascal était un esthète: la contemplation lointaine suffisait à le satisfaire.

Pour s'occuper, il flânait. On le voyait souvent errer dans les couloirs de l'école, traînant son ennui après lui, dans une expression de langueur vaguement mélancolique qui aurait fait le bonheur d'un peintre en mal de modèles. C'était ce même ennui qui le poussait parfois à se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, voire, comme tout à l'heure, à jouer les justiciers. Rendre service discrètement était amusant. De toute façon, Manta n'aurait probablement pas apprécié qu'il lui propose tout de go de le venger de Daitaro.

Interrompant le cours de ses pensées, le jeune homme s'aperçut qu'il avait atteint le deuxième étage sans y avoir réfléchi. Le couloir était vide et paisible. Obscur, dans la nuit qui tombait pour de bon. Les boiseries sentait fort le cirage.

Soudain, il dressa l'oreille. À présent qu'il avait quitté le brouhaha du rez-de-chaussée, il percevait le timbre d'un instrument à cordes, provenant d'une des deux plus petites salles de musique.

Il fit quelques pas et devina qu'il s'agissait d'un violon, à la clarté du son. L'alto de Chocolove ne montait pas si haut. Le bruit étouffé de la musique avait quelque chose de magique dans les ténèbres des salles abandonnées. Il s'appuya d'une main contre le mur et s'efforça d'alléger ses pas pour ne pas déranger celui qui jouait. Qui était-ce? Seuls trois d'entre eux savaient jouer du violon et sur ceux-là, ce ne pouvait être Pino, qui n'en jouait que rarement et pas de façon classique. Non, même avec la porte qui étouffait le son, il entendait que celui qui jouait était vraiment bon. Restait Ren ou Nichrom.

Curieux, il fit un pari avec lui-même. Tiens, pensa-t-il, si je gagne, j'offre ma troisième mandarine à Daitaro! Pris au jeu, il s'avança encore, le plus doucement possible.

On entendait mieux désormais. L'inconnu jouait une sorte de caprice et arrachait à son violon des plaintes acharnées, déchirantes. Alors qu'il amorçait un passage plus lent, Pascal se figea pour mieux écouter. Le musicien enchaîna plusieurs séries de trilles tout en vibrant avec une sorte de fièvre qui fit courir de légers frissons sur l'échine du jeune homme. Puis, le morceau s'accéléra en une montée de plus en plus effrénée.

C'était imparfait. C'était rugueux, acide et ça manquait parfois de précision au niveau de l'archet, qui laissait échapper de-ci, de-là, des notes arrachées aux autres cordes. À vrai dire, ce n'était même pas un beau morceau. Ce genre de pièce n'était guère qu'un exercice de virtuosité, après tout. Mais ça prenait aux tripes, étrangement. C'était la musique de quelqu'un qui avait mal.

Pascal ne s'avança pas plus. Il écoutait, fasciné. De toute façon, il savait désormais qui c'était. Ren était d'un meilleur niveau et n'avait aucun mal à exécuter ce type de morceau avec une facilité ébouriffante. Donc, par déduction… Il en eut confirmation au moment où le violon grimpa à toute vitesse dans des aigus de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus hargneux. Petit à petit, on entendait la technique du violoniste se casser la figure, tandis que les doigts et l'archet se couraient après, désynchronisés. Et brusquement, une exclamation de colère et un crissement dur interrompirent le morceau. Nichrom venait d'abandonner son jeu dans un mouvement de rage. Pascal se sentit désolé pour lui. Il connaissait, comme tous les autres, cette sensation désespérante de perdre le contrôle de soi et de ne pas réussir à mener un morceau jusqu'au bout. Il n'attachait pas autant d'importance à la perfection (inatteignable, de toute façon) mais lui aussi s'était agacé de ne pas pouvoir sortir toutes ses notes assez vite, assez bien, assez haut. Lui aussi avait ressenti cette pénible sensation d'impuissance, lorsqu'il ordonnait à son corps de jouer et que celui-ci refusait d'obéir. Lui aussi en avait parfois eu envie de tout balancer par la fenêtre. Même si dans son cas, pour le chant, cela revenait à se jeter, lui, à travers les vitres.

Devinant que son condisciple n'aimerait pas être vu dans ce moment embarrassant, il se renfonça dans l'ombre et s'apprêta à tourner les talons. Il allait s'éloigner sur la pointe des pieds lorsqu'il entendit renifler.

Non, il ne s'était pas trompé, c'était bel et bien un sanglot.

D'autres suivirent, qui débordèrent et s'enchaînèrent en cascade. Aux larmes du violon se succédaient celles de l'instrumentiste frustré, à moins que ça ne soit pour une autre raison. Pascal n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu pousser Nichrom à sauter le repas pour s'arracher les cheveux sur un morceau de toute évidence trop ardu pour lui, mais cela semblait douloureux. Peine de cœur, diagnostiqua-t-il, ou d'orgueil, au choix. Il ne voyait que ça.

À ce genre de choses, il ne pouvait rien faire. Et ce serait d'ailleurs parfaitement déplacé de manifester sa présence. Hélas, au moment où il partait, Pascal posa le pied sur une latte traîtresse qui craqua ignominieusement.

Il s'immobilisa, horrifié. Le bruit avait dû résonner dans tout l'étage. Du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il avait. Il se mordit les lèvres. De l'autre côté de la porte, les pleurs avaient cessé. Nichrom devait l'avoir entendu.

Pascal espérait pouvoir fuir avant que celui-ci ne le découvre mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. La porte de la salle de musique s'ouvrit et un flot de lumière s'abattit sur lui.

– Ah, fit-il, horriblement gêné.

Il se sentait comme pris sur le fait. En flagrant délit d'indiscrétion. C'était déplaisant.

– Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il précipitamment.

Nichrom se tenait en pleine lumière, son violon sous le bras, et l'ombre qui le nimbait rendait son visage indéchiffrable. Soudain, il s'écarta et révéla un visage noyé de larmes, rougi par la crise, ainsi qu'un regard surpris sous ses mèches hirsutes. Puis il se reprit et toisa Pascal d'un air rageur.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, à m'espionner?

– J'ai juste entendu ta musique et je voulais voir qui c'était, c'est tout.

Pascal lui sourit légèrement.

– Tu es venu te payer ma tête?

– Hein?

De quoi parlait-il? La surprise de Pascal était sincère, aussi, Nichrom se radoucit-il légèrement.

– Non, rien, marmonna-t-il. C'est pas grave. Tu peux partir, maintenant? J'aimerais être tranquille, un peu.

Pascal ne se vexa pas et leva une main fraternelle.

– Ah oui, bien sûr! Désolé, hein!

Hésitant un peu, il ajouta tout de même:

– Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras bientôt.

– Moi pas, trancha Nichrom tout net.

– Et pourquoi ça? C'était plutôt bien au début. T'as buté sur un passage difficile mais ça arrive à tout le monde!

– Ben… non, justement.

– Mais si! T'imagines pas ce que j'ai pu m'arracher les cheveux sur ma voix.

Nichrom ricana.

– C'est pas pareil, le chant.

– Tu crois vraiment ça?

Le jeune garçon hésita, entortilla le bout pointu de sa tresse autour de ses doigts et se rétracta:

– Non, tu as raison. Désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça.

– Peut-être que tu as besoin d'une pause, non? Tu as mangé?

Nichrom haussa les épaules, signe de non-affirmation, non-dénégation. Pascal hocha la tête mais ne fit aucun commentaire. À la place, il sortit sa deuxième mandarine de sa poche et fit signe de la lui envoyer.

– Tiens. Il me reste du dessert.

Nichrom écarquilla un peu les yeux. De là où il était, Pascal entendait son ventre gargouiller. Il la lui tendit. Le garçon hésita et se résigna finalement à tendre le bras pour récupérer le fruit. Renonçant à son pari, Pascal lui adressa un léger clin d'œil et sortit la troisième de sa poche. Tant pis pour Daitaro.

– J'en avais pris une autre. Prends-la.

– T'en as piqué combien, des desserts?

– Juste trois. Ça ne manquera à personne, de toute façon! Et puis, ils ne nous nourrissent pas assez ici.

– C'est bien vrai, ça, marmonna Nichrom avec une espèce de sourire.

Les larmes séchaient peu à peu. C'était bon signe.

Un ange passa. Nichrom paraissait chercher quelque chose à dire. Pour lui éviter cette peine, Pascal prit congé.

– Bon eh bien, ne travaille pas trop tard!

Il obliqua pour rejoindre l'escalier et fit trois pas avant que le jeune garçon ne l'interpelle:

– Heu… dis… tu pourrais…

– Je ne dirai rien à personne si c'est ce qui t'inquiète!

.

Il rejoignit tranquillement sa chambre. Il était encore tôt, aussi les autres devaient être restés en bas pour la plupart. Zut, il n'avait pas sommeil. Qu'allait-il donc faire? Il aurait peut-être dû passer prendre un livre à la bibliothèque pour s'occuper. Tant pis. Trop tard. Il avait la flemme de redescendre.

Le couloir était sombre. Il n'alluma pas. Avant d'aller se coucher, il se dirigea vers la deuxième salle d'eau de l'étage pour faire sa toilette.

Avant d'obtenir sa chambre, il pensait que celle-ci comportait également une salle de bain privée. En tout cas, c'était ce que les plus grands leur avait fait miroiter, ces crétins. Et lui, bonne poire, y avait cru. Mais non, il continuait à se laver dans les mêmes douches que les autres. Au moins, ça l'obligeait à sociabiliser de temps en temps.

Il n'y avait personne avec qui il se serait vu partager une chambre. À vrai dire, sa position de retrait n'était pas si désagréable. Elle lui permettait de ne s'investir que quand il le voulait dans les relations sociales. Et d'éviter de se retrouver au cœur des conflits amicaux ou amoureux. De plus, introverti, il n'aimait pas trop l'idée que quelqu'un le connaisse à fond, qu'on le perce à jour. Son monde intérieur était suffisamment riche pour qu'il se suffise à lui-même, la plupart du temps.

Malgré cela, il devait reconnaître que parfois, il enviait un tout petit peu aux autres leurs amitiés, leurs délires, leurs complicités. Il lui arrivait de se sentir trop en dehors de l'ambiance de classe, de ne pas rire à une blague que tout le monde avait pourtant compris ou de sentir que sa présence comme son absence importaient peu. Ce n'était pas vexant, il aurait été gonflé de s'en plaindre. Mais ça avait l'air de rendre les autres heureux. Il était un peu curieux de ce bonheur-là.

Toujours dans le noir, il allait pousser la porte de la salle de bains, lorsque la lumière qui y brillait l'arrêta. Il jeta d'abord un œil dans l'embrasure, afin de s'assurer qu'il ne dérangeait personne, et vit que l'occupant était seul. C'était Daitaro.

Pascal se recula dans l'ombre en retentant son souffle. Décidément, il passait beaucoup de temps à espionner ses condisciples, aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pourtant pas une manie, chez lui. Bon, d'accord, il aimait se tenir au courant de se qui se passait et, vu qu'il n'avait pas de confident attitré ni d'amoureux, il lui fallait généralement aller lui-même à la pêche aux informations s'il ne voulait pas être tenu à l'écart de tout ragot. Mais quand même! Il passait un peu trop de temps à écouter aux portes pour son propre bien.

Cette fois, il s'agissait de ne pas faire comme avec Nichrom. Daitaro ne s'apprivoisait pas. En plus, il lui en voulait certainement encore pour sa vacherie du dîner (même s'il se demandait toujours comment le beau jeune homme avait pu être touché à ce point par cette vanne somme toute classique). Pascal resta donc caché dans l'ombre et en profita pour retirer silencieusement ses lourds pendants d'oreilles, qui risquaient toujours de cliqueter.

Daitaro était penché en avant, les mains posées sur la faïence d'un des lavabos qui s'alignaient sous le grand miroir. La lumière claire des spots se reflétait parfaitement sur sa peau savamment poudrée. On voyait d'autant mieux la blancheur de son masque, le carmin parfait de ses lèvres, l'ombre étalée sur une fine ligne autour des yeux et sur les paupières. La chevelure de jais du jeune homme encadrait ce troublant visage de geisha sans toucher aux pommettes saillantes et brillait, elle aussi, sous les lampes.

Soudain, Daitaro se pencha encore un peu plus en avant, fronça les sourcils et s'empara d'une trousse posée devant lui. Il en tira un pinceau brun d'une extrême finesse ainsi qu'un flacon et se mit à redessiner consciencieusement le contour de ses yeux.

Pascal pencha la tête sur le côté. Le soin maniaque, presque pathologique, que Daitaro prenait de son apparence était connu de tous. On avait d'ailleurs renoncé à se demander pourquoi. Mais quand même, quel était l'intérêt de se remaquiller avant d'aller se coucher? L'heure du couvre-feu approchait et il serait bientôt obligé de tout défaire. Quelle obsession curieuse.

Était-ce pour cette raison qu'il avait si mal pris sa réflexion de tout à l'heure?

Pensif, Pascal demeura caché là quelques instants, à regarder Daitaro étaler de plus en plus de noir à la lisière de ses cils. Son œuvre achevée, il se redressa et recula d'un pas pour mieux s'admirer. Ce qu'il voyait semblait lui plaire. Il sourit, murmura quelque chose que Pascal ne comprit pas, agita la tête de droite à gauche avant de la replacer de face. Puis il grimaça, écarquilla les yeux, les plissa… il teste la solidité de son maquillage, comprit le garçon embusqué. C'est drôle. Il a rendez-vous avec quelqu'un ou quoi?

Satisfait de son image, Daitaro se pencha en avant et retroussa les lèvres en un ricanement silencieux. Sa face blanche, ornée de rouge sang et de noir charbon était presque effrayante.

Il y en a trop, songea Pascal. Ce n'est même plus beau. On dirait un masque de théâtre.

Après avoir minaudé quelques instants, Daitaro poussa un soupir et se mit à ranger son petit matériel. De temps en temps, il jeta un regard à son reflet pour s'admirer. Pascal le vit même se faire un clin d'œil.

À cet instant, il compris que Daitaro lui aussi se complaisait dans sa solitude: il n'y avait pas de place possible dans son cœur pour un autre que lui-même.

La comparaison avec son propre cas le mit mal à l'aise. Dit comme ça, c'était un peu triste. Lui-même n'était pas si vaniteux que ça. Si?

Et qu'est-ce qui était à l'origine d'une telle frénésie de maquillage? Un trop grand amour de soi ou au contraire un trop grand manque de confiance?

Sur cette question sans réponse, comme Daitaro se lavait les mains, prêt à sortir des douches, Pascal rejoignit furtivement sa chambre avant de se faire découvrir.

.


	6. Pandore et Prométhée

_Disclaimer: Shaman King et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei._

 _Encore un long chapitre... désolée. Mais j'ai coupé près de huit cents mots à la réécriture!_

* * *

.

VI

Pandore et Prométhée

.

Sans y prendre garde, Lyserg avait détaché les yeux de sa lecture et laissé retomber le livre qu'il tenait. Son attention s'était relâchée pour se perdre dans le chapiteau de verdure au-dessus de sa tête. Il était à peine treize heures et le soleil était encore à son zénith. On sentait sa présence douce et chaude à travers les frondaisons du parc.

Lyserg était assis sur un banc de fer blanc, jambes croisées, et s'accoudait du côté où il tenait son livre. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ait perdu sa concentration quelques minutes: on sortait de table, il digérait tout juste et s'était plongé dans le roman touffu qu'on leur faisait lire pour le cours de littérature. L'œuvre, quoique bien écrite, était convenue. C'était là le problème de tout ce qu'on leur faisait lire: rien qui sortît de l'ordinaire ou qui ne franchisse les limites étroites de la bienséance. Rien d'original, de novateur ou de trop "moderne". L'âme des garçons était bien trop fragile pour endurer des lectures plus salées.

Il ne s'en était jamais aperçu avant d'entamer sa relation avec Chocolove, lequel haïssait la littérature mièvre qu'on leur faisait étudier, ne jurait que par des poètes irrévérencieux, des artistes maudits ou mis à l'index du royaume et entretenait par conséquent une relation pour le moins conflictuelle avec John Denbat, leur professeur de lettres.

Chocolove lui avait ouvert les yeux sur ce sujet. C'était peut-être ce qui lui avait plu chez lui, cette intransigeance envers le domaine littéraire, reflet de celle que lui-même mettait dans toutes les disciplines. Il ne savait plus exactement. Il s'était plus ou moins laissé porter par les sentiments que son camarade nourrissait pour lui. À tort, car maintenant, il l'avait fait souffrir. Chocolove prenait assez mal leur séparation.

Lyserg retourna machinalement son livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Il regrettait que les choses se passent ainsi. Il s'était pourtant efforcé de faire ça gentiment. "Je suis désolé, lui avait-il dit. Je ne suis pas la personne qu'il te faut. Je n'arrive pas à tomber amoureux de toi."

Oui, c'était difficile à entendre. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui mentir jusqu'à la fin des temps, non? Cela lui pesait.

Il se demandait parfois ce qui clochait chez lui. Pourquoi chacune de ses relations se terminait en queue de poisson. D'autant qu'elles commençaient à se faire nombreuses. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, tout le monde semblait tomber amoureux de lui. Il ne faisait pourtant rien pour cela. Il n'était pas particulièrement coquet, pas plus que nécessaire, et ne cherchait pas du tout à séduire. Pourtant, la liste de ses admirateurs s'allongeait et il lui arrivait fréquemment de trouver dans sa case ou dans sa trousse des lettres provenant aussi bien de ses condisciples que de plus jeunes ou de plus vieux.

Il était sorti avec un deuxième année une fois. Un garçon recruté sur le tard et qui avait presque le même âge que lui. Cela avait été encore plus difficile qu'avec les autres, vu qu'ils ne se voyaient presque jamais. Mais à bien y réfléchir, est-ce que cela jouait vraiment un rôle? Chocolove avait beau être dans la même classe que lui, dormir à deux portes de la sienne et partager tous ses repas, cela n'avait pas précipité ses sentiments. Il lui avait été attaché, oui, mais sans amour. Il n'avait pas de palpitations, de tremblements, de vague à l'âme, rien dont parlait les romans sentimentaux qu'il avait lus. Il n'éprouvait pas non plus le besoin de le voir plus souvent, ni de le regarder, ni d'échanger des mots tendres avec lui, ni même d'être proche de lui, physiquement. C'était agréable de l'embrasser. Chocolove sentait bon et avait la peau douce. Mais le plaisir qu'il y prenait venait essentiellement de son ego, flatté par les sentiments qu'on lui portait, et il s'était rendu compte qu'il aurait pu le trouver aussi bien dans les bras d'un autre. Ce qu'il préférait, c'était parler avec lui, et ça, ils pouvaient le faire en étant tout simplement amis.

Malheureusement, cela ne serait pas possible. Pas pour Chocolove. Il avait eu beau prendre toutes les précautions du monde, il l'avait blessé. Suffisamment pour devoir rester à l'écart. C'était souvent comme ça. Il ferait peut-être mieux d'interrompre sa quête amoureuse s'il ne voulait pas faire une croix définitive sur toute vie sociale.

Il reprit son livre et chercha à se recentrer sur sa lecture. Mais les arbres du parc étaient autrement plus intéressants à contempler que les lignes soporifiques de l'auteure qu'on lui faisait étudier. Le livre retomba et Lyserg se laissa un peu plus aller au fond du banc.

Il s'était installé à l'orée du parc, non loin des serres qui étincelaient sous le soleil. Si l'on tendait l'oreille, on pouvait percevoir le bruissement de la rivière, par-delà le chant des oiseaux. C'était reposant. Il pencha légèrement la tête et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Puis il se redressa, surpris par la torpeur qui l'envahissait déjà. Pourquoi était-il si fatigué? Il secoua la tête et tira une montre de sa poche qu'il consulta. L'heure le fit presque bondir sur ses pieds. Deux heures moins le quart! Il avait donc rêvassé tout ce temps?

Il replia son livre et sa veste, redressa son col et partit d'un pas vif en direction des bâtiments principaux. Dire qu'il voulait travailler un peu son piano avant le cours de musique! Il aurait à peine un quart d'heure pour le faire. C'était peu. Sans compter qu'un autre lui aurait sûrement piqué la place!

L'école possédait plusieurs pianos, étant donné le nombre d'élèves pratiquant cet instrument, mais il n'y avait évidemment pas la place d'en installer un par pianiste. Il fallait donc jongler avec les horaires de chacun, se débrouiller pour être le premier ou faire valoir des urgences comme un examen proche ou une représentation. On arrivait à s'en sortir mais Lyserg s'était plusieurs fois retrouvé dans l'incapacité de travailler lorsqu'il le souhaitait, faute d'instrument. C'était rageant. Et c'était un vrai problème, au point qu'avoir le piano pour premier instrument était devenu avec le temps un critère discriminant, officieusement bien sûr, lors des admissions. On préférait les violonistes, alti et flûtistes qui, eux, avaient chacun le leur.

Lyserg rejoignit le bâtiment principal à grands pas, hésitant entre le désir d'arriver plus vite et celui de conserver une attitude digne. Il salua d'un signe de tête quelques connaissances, esquiva les avances d'un groupe de quatre troisième année qu'il croisait souvent et qui lui posaient toujours les mêmes questions à propos du brevet. Il sentit les regards des garçons s'attarder sur lui, émerveillés, déçus. Un léger agacement le saisit. On ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille cinq minutes? Qu'avait-il de spécial pour qu'ils le regardent tous comme ça? Personne n'était laid ni médiocre, à Hoshigumi. Alors pourquoi lui? Parce qu'il était premier? Il y en avait un par année, a priori. Parce qu'il était délégué, peut-être?

Il se hâta vers le deuxième étage et arriva, le rouge aux joues. Son cœur battit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il découvrit que la troisième salle était vide.

Formidable. Le sourire aux lèvres, il abandonna ses affaires dans un coin et, sans même fermer la porte, il s'installa.

Le couvercle du piano était ouvert. Lyserg se dégourdit les doigts quelques instants et posa délicatement ses mains sur l'instrument. Il allait commencer par quelques gammes.

Tandis que ses doigts se dérouillaient, Lyserg entendit du bruit en provenance du couloir. Il reconnut la voix de Ryû qui passa la tête par la porte pour voir qui jouait. Ryû lui aussi était pianiste. En découvrant Lyserg, son visage rembruni s'éclaira aussitôt. Ce dernier lui lança un regard et forma le mot "Désolé" du bout des lèvres. Son camarade se retira aussitôt de l'embrasure de la porte mais Lyserg sentit qu'il était resté pour écouter. Cela ne le gênait pas.

Ryû lui avait déjà fait des avances plusieurs fois. Lyserg avait d'ailleurs hésité à y céder. Mais finalement, c'était Chocolove qui avait remporté la victoire. Il ne savait pas s'il aimerait sortir avec Ryû. Peut-être faudrait-il attendre quelques temps, cela ne se faisait vraiment pas, si tôt après avoir rompu. Dans leur petit monde, il fallait faire attention à son image. À part Ryû, il ne voyait pas qui pourrait être intéressé. Achille, peut-être. Il lui avait déjà fait les yeux doux. Mais peut-être était-ce uniquement parce qu'il était premier et que le jeune garçon espérait glaner quelques places au classement. C'était un ambitieux. Sinon, il y avait Yoh. Il l'avait déjà surpris à le reluquer pendant qu'il se changeait. Pascal aussi, enfin, il en avait eu l'impression. Pascal était un mystère absolu.

Aucune de ces possibilités ne le rebutait. Il avait du respect pour chacun de ses condisciples et pas tellement d'a priori sur eux. Même Daitaro, connu pour être une véritable langue de vipère, aurait pu faire un petit ami convenable.

Lyserg était prêt à tout essayer. Il ne détestait pas particulièrement être célibataire mais il était curieux. Il avait envie de savoir ce qu'aimer voulait dire. En même temps, il ne savait pas s'il devait vraiment vouloir une telle chose. Après tout, sa famille souhaiterait sûrement le marier, une fois ses études terminées, et alors... il pourrait difficilement concilier romance masculine et épousailles.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas épouser un homme? C'était bizarre, quand même, ce monde. Contradictoire. On tolérait les amourettes dans l'école… enfin, il le supposait vu que jamais on ne leur avait fait la moindre réflexion à lui ou aux autres couples. Certes, ils ne s'affichaient pas mais cela se savait. Bref, on tolérait, ou du moins on fermait les yeux, à condition que les choses n'aillent pas trop loin. Cela n'était jamais dit, et pourtant, tous avaient conscience qu'ils devaient préserver leur vertu. Même s'ils ne savaient pas exactement à quoi elle pouvait bien leur servir, franchement. De même, on trouvait tout naturel qu'il existât des amours entre garçons mais il était quand même évident pour tout le monde que la plupart d'entre eux devraient contracter une alliance intéressante et se marier. Avec des femmes, donc. Qu'ils ne fréquentaient jamais. En tout cas, pas avant d'avoir quitté l'école.

Chocolove, dans ses périodes iconoclastes, se moquait beaucoup de ces injonctions contradictoires.

Pour le moment, Lyserg ne se souciait pas encore trop de son futur mariage. L'idée d'épouser une parfaite inconnue lui faisait un peu peur, aussi mieux valait ne pas y penser. Cela arriverait en son temps. Pour l'heure, il devait se former au maximum et profiter de sa relative liberté.

Il finit par interrompre ses gammes et entama un morceau après s'être de nouveau étiré les doigts. C'était un prélude qu'il appréciait pour son utilité. En effet, la pièce était très complète et contenait divers petits passages techniques qui lui permettaient de s'exercer à des choses très variées. Il y avait également des moments plus lents durant lesquels il pouvait travailler l'expression de la sensibilité.

Lyserg connaissait suffisamment le morceau pour ne pas être dérangé par le passage derrière la porte ouverte. Il sourit légèrement sans cesser de jouer lorsqu'il entendit la voix enjouée de Manta lancer:

– Tiens, Ryû! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu écoutes aux portes?

Et la réponse empêtrée de gêne du jeune homme.

Lyserg interrompit alors son prélude pour jouer quelques mesures d'une valse sentimentale à la base écrite pour le violon. Il se souvenait d'avoir entendu Nichrom la jouer. De mémoire, le thème n'était pas si compliqué, au début. Mais comme le temps passait trop vite, il craignit soudain de ne pas avoir le temps de travailler le morceau qu'il avait prévu au départ. Il travaillait sur _La Campanella_ de Franziska Liszt. La fin, en particulier, posait problème. Mais il ne s'était pas assez échauffé pour bien la travailler. Et, pour le coup, il aurait eu besoin de concentration et de silence.

Bon nombre de ses morceaux favoris étaient de Liszt. Il en appréciait l'intransigeance, la difficulté, le défi technique. Il était l'un des meilleurs pianistes de l'école et aussi l'un des rares à posséder un répertoire aussi vaste. On leur faisait rarement travailler des pièces de cette complexité. Ce n'était jamais facile, bien sûr. Il y avait quand même un certain standing à tenir. Mais souvent les pièces restaient à un niveau qui frustrait Lyserg. Et il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul. Pour les morceaux d'examen, par exemple, on les faisait souvent travailler en duo, un au chant, l'autre à l'accompagnement au piano. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il se contentait d'accompagner ses camarades flûtistes ou violonistes. L'année dernière, seulement, pour son brevet, il avait réussi à obtenir un morceau en solo. Il espérait que cette année, on lui donnerait au moins une pièce à jouer à quatre mains avec un autre pianiste.

En même temps, ce n'était pas si surprenant. L'enseignement de Hoshigumi était avant tout orienté vers la danse. Et si la musique constituait une matière importante, un critère de recrutement, et qu'en ces lieux ceux qui la dispensaient étaient eux-mêmes de véritables artistes, elle leur était davantage enseignée comme un agrément que comme un art. On cultivait en eux un petit talent sans les encourager vraiment à se montrer ambitieux ou même créatifs. D'ailleurs, si on leur apprenait des rudiments de chorégraphie, on ne les formait pas aux arcanes de la composition, de même qu'on ne leur apprenait ni à écrire ni à peindre de manière professionnelle. C'était peut-être pour cela que presque toutes les pièces qu'ils jouaient étaient composées par des femmes.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Lyserg regrettait de ne pas pouvoir travailler plus intensément la musique. Bien sûr, il adorait la danse mais il aurait voulu pouvoir atteindre un degré de maîtrise à peu près égal en piano.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il rata une note et s'emmêla les doigts, désynchronisant sa main droite et sa main gauche. Il cessa de jouer et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale.

Ah, déjà l'heure. Ce que le temps passait vite, parfois…

.

En quittant la salle pour se rendre en cours de chant, Lyserg fit mine de ne pas remarquer que Ryû se tenait toujours derrière la porte. Il remarqua néanmoins que le rose aux joues lui allait particulièrement bien. D'ailleurs, Ryû était très beau ainsi, les cheveux ramenés en demi-queue de cheval pour mieux s'écouler sur ses épaules.

– Je suis désolé d'avoir accaparé le piano, s'excusa-t-il.

– Non, non, s'écria Ryû, visiblement aux anges. Ce n'est rien!

Puis, la voix hésitante, il hasarda:

– C'est un plaisir de t'écouter, en plus.

– Merci, répondit Lyserg en inclinant la tête. On y va? On va être en retard.

– Attends. Euh…

C'était presque drôle: Ryû avait beau lui rendre au moins deux têtes, il semblait se faire tout petit de timidité, face à lui. Lyserg sourit, à la fois par amusement et pour le rassurer.

– J'ai quelque chose à te dire…

– Je t'écoute.

De roses, les joues de Ryû virèrent directement au vermillon. Il semblait manquer d'air. Il voulut parler mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Lyserg commençait à être sur les charbons ardents. Il croyait pouvoir deviner de quoi il s'agissait mais c'était peut-être présomptueux de sa part. Et d'ailleurs, il n'allait pas parler à sa place. Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il aurait véritablement envie de répondre, oui ou non, il se surprit à vouloir de toutes ses forces que Ryû parvienne à lui parler.

Mais le jeune homme se dégonfla. Littéralement.

– Non, non, en fait, rien, marmonna-t-il en se recroquevillant.

– Ah, fit Lyserg. Ah bon.

Il était davantage déçu qu'il l'aurait cru. Pour autant, il n'avait pas envie de prendre les devants et de demander carrément à Ryû de sortir avec lui. Pas du tout. En fait, il avait juste désiré qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Son propre fonctionnement le laissait perplexe. Comme toujours.

– Bon eh bien, allons-y, suggéra-t-il sur un ton plus frais.

Sans mot dire, Ryû lui emboîta le pas.

.

À la fin de leur cours de chant, après que Karim leur eût donné quelques partitions à déchiffrer, M. Diaz, leur second professeur de musique, était entré dans la salle. Lyserg avait senti un petit frisson d'excitation en devinant qu'ils allaient dès à présent leur donner les morceaux qu'ils auraient à préparer pour la représentation devant Hao. Il s'était senti pousser des ailes lorsqu'on avait appelé son nom mais avait légèrement déchanté en apprenant qui serait son partenaire. Enfin, au moins avait-il eu la chance d'être choisi pour un morceau à quatre mains, comme il le voulait et non pour un banal accompagnement. Cependant, il aurait préféré être avec Daitaro ou Ryû plutôt qu'avec Wat. Non pas que celui-ci fût vraiment mauvais mais… il était tout de même dernier au classement. Quel choix étrange! Daitaro était bien meilleur pianiste que lui. Mais peut-être n'était-ce que pour les sélections. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec un examen. On cherchait à y montrer l'école et ses élèves sous leur meilleur angle. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'y avait strictement aucun intérêt à faire jouer les plus faibles entre eux. Les professeurs devaient espérer que Lyserg tirerait Wat vers le haut et compenserait ses faiblesses techniques.

Mais quand même, il était un peu déçu. C'était une victoire en demi-teinte.

Pour les autres, la répartition était relativement attendue. On savait qu'il y aurait un quatuor à cordes, formé par Achille au violoncelle, Chocolove à l'alto, Ren et Nichrom aux violons un et deux. On savait également que Yoh et sa guitare accompagneraient Horo Horo au chant et Pino à la harpe dans un orchestre traditionnel, auquel s'ajouterait Pascal en percussions. Pour Reoseb, aussi doué pour la flûte classique que pour des pièces folkloriques, c'était plus difficile à deviner. Mais il avait fini par lui aussi se retrouver dans le groupe de Pino. Enfin, on avait réparti les autres par paires: lui et Wat, Ryû et Manta pour un duo piano et chant et Daitaro et Pascal pour un autre.

Il y avait de tout, c'était assez équilibré. Dommage qu'ils ne puissent pas présenter de pièces en solo, comme pour la danse et pour les examens!

Pour ne pas laisser voir sa presque vexation, Lyserg se retourna et adressa un petit sourire assorti d'un signe de tête à Wat. Celui-ci répondit par un clin d'œil.

Wat. Un drôle de numéro, ce garçon. Finalement, Lyserg était curieux de voir ce que ça donnerait.

Il rassembla ses affaires et jeta au passage un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps. D'habitude, pour tous les jours de la semaine, à cette heure-ci, ils étaient encore à la barre. Cependant, exceptionnellement, M. Maxwell avait fait inverser son horaire avec celui d'un des cours de musique. Ils se retrouvaient de nouveau avec une demi-heure de battement avant leur cours de maintien, avec Matamune. Il n'allait pas de nouveau monopoliser l'un des pianos. Il pouvait attendre ce soir pour retravailler. Et puis, il y avait ce satané bouquin à finir… et des choses à rendre en algèbre, aussi. Ce soir, il serait trop fatigué pour être concentré. Autant s'avancer.

Lyserg se fraya un passage entre les groupes d'élèves qui discutaient de la répartition jusqu'à la sortie. Il avait envie d'une boisson chaude, après ce cours de chant. Il allait s'installer dans une des salles communes du rez-de-chaussée pour travailler. L'atmosphère de salon ferait passer la pilule de sa lecture ennuyeuse. Il fallait vraiment qu'il s'astreigne à lire une cinquantaine de pages d'ici le cours suivant, sinon il n'aurait jamais le temps de finir.

.

En descendant l'escalier, il s'aperçut que d'autres le suivaient. Sans doute avaient-ils eu la même idée que lui. Ou alors, ils allaient dans le parc. Lyserg se retourna légèrement et espéra vivement que ce serait le cas en les reconnaissant: Pino, Horo Horo, Manta et Yoh. Il les aimait bien, tous, mais les deux premiers étaient de vraies pipelettes. Comment allait-il pouvoir se concentrer sur son bouquin barbant s'ils se mettaient à côté de lui? Ce serait infernal.

Vaguement contrarié, Lyserg alla demander du thé au réfectoire et s'installa dans un recoin de la salle commune. Celle-ci était particulièrement agréable. Un dallage de mosaïque décorait le sol. De hautes poutres au plafond traversaient la salle en direction d'une cheminée monumentale, jumelle de celle de la cantine. On n'y avait pas allumé de feu car les journées étaient encore chaudes mais Lyserg, qui appréciait l'automne, se réjouissait déjà des après-midi finissantes au coin du feu qu'ils passeraient bientôt. La salle était emplie de guéridons et de fauteuils de cuir vert garnis de coussins. Elle était plutôt bruyante – inévitable –, mais tant que les conversations demeuraient inaudibles, Lyserg pensait parvenir à se concentrer. Le bruit franc des autres était en tout cas moins gênant pour lui que les chuchotis à l'étude, qui lui sifflaient aux oreilles ou que les murmures de deux bavards assis derrière lui à la bibliothèque.

Il déposa ses affaires pour marquer sa place et s'en fut chercher son plateau de thé. Celui-ci l'attendait, sur une desserte, chargé d'une théière pour une personne, d'une tasse posée sur une soucoupe, d'une cuillère si fine qu'on craignait de la casser rien qu'en la saisissant, et d'une assiette carrée sur laquelle reposaient quelques gâteaux. Lyserg sentit son ventre gargouiller et pinça les lèvres. Il n'avait demandé que deux mignardises! Il hésita à le signaler puis se ravisa. Cela n'allait pas le tuer. Ni lui faire prendre dix kilos supplémentaires en un instant! Il éviterait de sucrer son thé, voilà tout.

Comme Lyserg s'emparait du plateau, l'employé qui l'avait servi lui assura qu'il pouvait très bien le lui porter mais le garçon déclina avec un sourire. À sa grande surprise, son vis-à-vis rosit vaguement et détourna le regard comme pour faire diversion. Décidément, cela devenait vraiment… embarrassant. Il ne portait pourtant pas son uniforme relâché, un bouton défait comme Wat ou Pascal! Alors quoi? Au même instant, son front se mit à le démanger et il eut envie de repousser une mèche de ses cheveux qui le gênait. Il se retint, craignant d'avoir l'air du type qui devine son avantage et cherche à en profiter. Il sourit à peine au garçon et se sauva.

Il s'immergea dans son fauteuil comme dans un bon bain et se prépara à noyer le potentiel rébarbatif de son livre dans la dégustation de son goûter.

Soudain, alors qu'il se cachait derrière son livre ouvert, il reconnut des voix qu'il connaissait. Jetant un œil par-dessus les pages, il vit que, comme il l'avait prévu, Pino, Horo Horo, Yoh et Manta s'étaient installés non loin de lui et papotaient joyeusement. Enfin, surtout Pino et Horo Horo. Ils s'étaient emparé d'un gâteau à partager ainsi que d'une théière et grignotaient tout en bavassant. Pino avait étendu ses longues jambes gainées de blanc sur un repose-pied, les genoux posés sur ceux d'Horo Horo, installé à côté de lui. Yoh était accoudé pensivement, un doux sourire sur sa figure angélique et Manta avait réussi à s'approprier quelques coussins supplémentaires pour se surélever.

Lyserg fronça un sourcil, contrarié. Il aurait dû prévoir des bouchons d'oreille. Car, évidemment, la conversation des quatre lui étant parfaitement audible, il ne put s'empêcher d'écouter.

– Ren ne voulait pas venir? demanda Horo Horo.

– Non, il voulait travailler son violon, répondit Yoh.

– Déjà? Quel sérieux.

– Oui, hein? C'est parfois un peu triste.

– Ah bon? Pourquoi?

Yoh avala une nouvelle gorgée de thé:

– Ben… parce que, comme dire? Ce n'est pas contre lui, hein, mais s'il n'y avait pas Ryû avec nous dans la chambre, peut-être qu'on s'ennuierait un peu, quoi. C'est pas facile de le dérider.

– C'est ce qu'on se disait, reconnut Horo Horo. Mais vous arrivez à vous supporter, du coup? Je veux dire… Ryû et toi comme colocataires quand on est un peu réservé, ça doit faire bizarre, non?

– Je suis réservé et je m'entends très bien avec vous deux, fit remarquer Manta, visant Horo Horo et Pino de la tête. Enfin, je crois. Du moment que vous arrêtez de parler à vingt-trois heures.

– C'est vraiment ta seule exigence? s'esclaffa Horo Horo. Je me souviens pourtant qu'il y avait plein d'autres choses sur la liste de tes limites…

– Je ne suis pas trop maniaque pour vous, au moins? fit Manta avec une moue inquiète.

– Est-ce que tu insinuerais que _nous_ sommes trop crades pour toi? glissa Pino malicieusement.

Manta rosit mais avec un sourire sardonique qui révélait qu'il prenait bien la taquinerie.

– Pour en revenir à la musique, lança Yoh en engouffrant une part de gâteau, vous êtes soulagés, finalement? Vous voyez bien qu'ils allaient nous mettre ensemble!

– Pour toi et moi, c'était sûr, temporisa Pino. Nos instruments se complètent bien pour la musique traditionnelle. Mais pour Horo Horo, on ne savait pas.

– J'aurais été dégoûté, assura ce dernier avec un sourire. Vous imaginez, j'aurais pu me retrouver avec Daitaro. L'horreur…

Les quatre compères pouffèrent de rire dans leurs tasses.

– D'ailleurs, c'est Pascal, qui s'y colle, c'est ça? demanda Pino.

– Ouais, le pauvre, ricana Horo Horo.

– Paix à son âme, ajouta Yoh.

– Je suis sûr que c'est le mieux placé pour gérer Daitaro, remarqua Manta. Et je suis sûr que c'est ce que les profs ont pensé, d'ailleurs!

Il y eut à nouveau quelques gloussements et Lyserg remonta son livre qu'il avait baissé malgré lui en écoutant.

Incroyable. Cette conversation n'avait pourtant aucun intérêt. On se contentait juste de commenter l'attitude des autres et la répartition des groupes de musique. Pourquoi était-ce donc si passionnant de les écouter bavarder? Une question hautement philosophique que Lyserg rangea immédiatement dans la liste des grandes interrogations auxquelles il chercherait un jour une réponse, quand il aurait du temps. Par exemple, pensa-t-il, quand tu auras fini tes devoirs et lu ce fichu livre.

Il y jeta un regard contrarié, tout en enfournant sa première mignardise. Depuis tout à l'heure, il en était toujours à la même ligne. Un quart d'heure s'était déjà écoulé depuis le début de l'intercours. C'était mal parti.

Il s'astreignit à terminer la phrase qu'il avait commencée depuis plusieurs heures déjà et lut encore quelques lignes, jusqu'à la fin du paragraphe, avant d'être de nouveau attiré hors de sa lecture par les bruits émanant de la table de ses camarades. En effet, ceux-ci avaient peu à peu divergé de leur discussion précédente et parlaient désormais… du livre que Lyserg tenait entre les mains.

– Vous l'avez lu, vous? sonda Horo Horo, l'air faussement désintéressé.

– Heu… non, c'est pour quand? ânonna Yoh.

– Je ne demandais pas à toi, coupa Horo Horo. Je suis sûr que tu ne te souviens même pas du titre.

Lyserg faillit rire mais se retint à temps.

– Moi, il me déprime d'avance, ce livre, soupira Pino.

– Ah non, hein, protesta son meilleur ami. Je compte sur toi! Je n'aurai pas le temps avec mon projet d'art floral à rendre. Cette fois, c'est toi qui le lis!

– Ah la la, évidemment, soupira Manta en secouant la tête avec un sourire.

– Vous vous partagez les livres à lire? fit Yoh, éberlué, l'air de se dire que ça n'était vraiment pas bête, comme tactique.

Lyserg dut bien s'avouer, d'ailleurs, que pour le cas présent, il n'aurait pas été contre. Un pincement de cœur lui vint lorsqu'il songea que Chocolove l'avait certainement lu, lui.

– Ben oui, rétorqua Horo Horo, comme si c'était une évidence. De toute façon, ils savent très bien qu'on n'a pas le temps de faire tous leurs devoirs en plus des projets, de la danse, de la musique, etc. Ils nous surchargent de travail uniquement pour voir ceux qui s'en sortent le mieux et nous départager au classement.

– Donc tu penses que c'est juste une question d'organisation, pour être bien classé? s'amusa Manta, en faisant délicatement rouler une bouchée de gâteau dans sa bouche.

– Non, mais ça aide. Ce que je veux dire c'est que nos profs savent très bien qu'on n'a pas le temps de tout faire. Si le jeu est truqué dès le départ, à quoi bon se plier aux règles?

– Oho! se moqua Pino. Attention, voilà Horo le dissident.

Les autres rirent tandis que Horo Horo protestait. Lorsque le silence revint, Manta lâcha:

– Moi je l'ai lu, ce livre.

– Ah bon?

– C'était comment?

– Pas terrible, grimaça le petit. On a eu droit à mieux.

Si même Manta l'amoureux des livres le dit, c'est vraiment que c'est nul, pensa Lyserg, rassuré.

Il commençait à croire qu'il n'avait pas de goût!

– C'est long? fit Yoh d'un ton découragé.

– Plutôt, oui. Et encore, je lis vite, moi.

– Formidable…

– Et de quoi ça parle? voulut savoir Pino.

– Je ne vais pas vous faire une fiche de lecture, non plus, protesta Manta avec un sourire.

– Tu n'es pas drôle!

– Tu vas pas nous faire ça! Et notre amitié?

– C'est pour votre bien, les tança Manta. Lisez-le.

– Mais tu viens de dire que c'était ennuyeux! gémit Horo Horo, frustré.

– Oui, mais… ça n'est pas inintéressant.

– C'est contradictoire, ce que tu dis, remarqua Pino.

– Non, pas du tout, c'est un roman très classique, convenu, sans originalité, mais ça n'empêche pas qu'il veut dire quelque chose. Ça a du sens, l'histoire de ce garçon. C'est désespérant mais assez classique des risques et du destin qui attend pas mal d'entre nous à la cour. Je trouve que ce livre est très représentatif de la mentalité de…

Manta s'interrompit et Lyserg s'aperçut qu'il était suspendu à ses paroles. Et aussi qu'il était le seul. Les trois autres fixaient leur camarade avec circonspection.

– Tu nous as perdus, là, signala Pino en décroisant ses jambes. Manta, décidément, tu planes trop haut pour nous.

Manta secoua la tête avec un sourire indulgent.

– Non, finit-il par dire. C'est vous qui ne faites pas d'effort pour entendre ce que je veux dire.

Il croisa les bras et se renfonça dans ses coussins avec malice.

– Lisez-le, vous verrez!

– Pffff, ronchonna Pino. Tu nous paieras ça, Manta. Je crois qu'on va faire une bataille de polochons jusqu'à minuit, tout à l'heure, pour t'apprendre!

– Rien que le premier paragraphe annonce la couleur, marmonna Horo Horo qui avait sorti son exemplaire du fameux roman. Pas inintéressant, tu disais?

– De toute façon, tout est intéressant, insista Manta.

– Tu trouves?

– Oui. N'importe quel savoir est bon à prendre.

C'est bien vrai, pensa Lyserg.

– Ne l'écoute pas, Yoh, lança Pino. Tu as devant toi un garçon qui s'amuse à essayer de lire le dictionnaire et le thésaurus des pathologies du danseur.

– Comment on peut faire un truc pareil? s'ébaubit Yoh.

– C'était juste un pari avec moi-même, protesta Manta. Et c'était il y a longtemps! Je suis curieux, d'accord, où est le problème?

– Mais il n'y en a pas, se récrièrent les autres.

Ils échangèrent un regard gêné, inquiétés par la tournure que prenait la conversation. Manta, lui, était devenu tout rouge. Il baissa le nez vers son thé.

– Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Je me suis emporté.

– C'est nous qui sommes désolés, répondit Pino pour l'ensemble. On ne voulait pas te vexer.

Les autres approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête.

– C'est bon, je ne me vexe pas pour ça. Pas avec vous, en tout cas, les rassura Manta.

– Tiens, pour la peine, finis le gâteau, suggéra Yoh, qui venait de retirer sa main du plateau dans un geste symbolique de renonciation à la dernière part.

Manta s'exécuta et l'atmosphère légèrement tendue du débat se dissipa immédiatement.

C'est beau, songea Lyserg, d'être capable de s'égratigner sans conséquence avec des amis. De ne pas s'en vouloir.

– Il n'y a plus de thé, entendit-il soudain. Ça tombe bien, je crois qu'on va devoir y aller.

– Ah oui, tiens, j'avais failli oublier.

– Eh oui, mon cher, je ne range peut-être pas mes chaussettes mais moi au moins, je suis toujours à l'heure!

Il y eut quelques rires et des bruits de fauteuils que l'on tire sur le sol tandis qu'ils se levaient en s'étirant. Lyserg se hâta de se replonger derrière un cahier, son livre ayant malheureusement complètement glissé de ses genoux pour se nicher contre l'accoudoir durant la conversation.

Il rougit et se demanda si les autres avaient remarqué qu'il écoutait. Si non, il avait une veine insolente. Mais ses camarades passèrent sans le voir.

À la porte de la salle, les élèves qui se massaient pour rejoindre leurs cours respectifs avaient fini par créer un bouchon. Lyserg engloutit son dernier gâteau. S'il arrivait en retard, il aurait l'air malin. D'autant que Matamune avait l'art de lancer aux retardataires des traits mortels dont ils portaient la stigmates pendant la journée entière, des mois ou toute leur vie, en fonction des capacités d'indulgence de l'ensemble de la classe. Or Lyserg, bien qu'il ne se considérât pas comme vaniteux, tenait à son image. Elle était agréable à porter.

La bouche pleine, il rapporta son plateau et remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue – il allait en cours de mode, maintien et couture, tout de même. Puis il referma le roman fatidique pour la énième fois de la journée et le fourra dans son cartable. Dommage… Maintenant que Manta en avait parlé, il était presque motivé pour le lire!

.


	7. Hermaphrodite et Pâris

_Shaman King et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei._

 _Attention, c'est le chapitre Cristina Cordula!;)_

 _C'est un tout petit peu long mais après on revient à des moyennes plus basses (5K environ)._

* * *

.

VII

Hermaphrodite et Pâris

.

Ryû se rendait tranquillement au cours de Matamune lorsqu'il faillit heurter Lyserg de plein fouet à l'angle du couloir. De surprise, son camarade en lâcha son sac qui s'ouvrit et se répandit au sol en cahiers, feuilles, livres, miroir de poche, bouts de rubans et épingles.

– Oh! Pardon! s'écria Ryû. Quel maladroit.

Il se précipita pour ramasser les objets épars, malgré les protestations polies de Lyserg, et s'accroupit pour récupérer les épingles dans sa paume. Ce n'est qu'en se relevant une minute plus tard et en effleurant son épaule qu'il se souvint que c'était Lyserg, _son_ Lyserg qu'il avait percuté et dont il venait de frôler la veste. Aussitôt, toute couleur disparut du visage de Ryû pour revenir plus intensément encore. Il savait qu'il rougissait tandis qu'il tendait ses affaires au jeune homme mais Lyserg – aveuglement ou gentillesse – ne sembla rien remarquer et le remercia.

– Désolé, bafouilla encore Ryû. Tu allais en cours?

– Oui, enfin, non, d'abord…

Lyserg pointa du doigt le bout du couloir où se trouvaient les toilettes, avec un sourire atrocement mignon. Ryû avait l'impression que ses jambes avaient été transformées en tas de gélatine.

Le sang lui battit aux tempes lorsqu'il songea à sa pathétique tentative de déclaration, un peu plus tôt. La honte lui rougit encore plus le visage. Le destin lui offrait-il une seconde chance ? Il voulut parler mais, une fois de plus, n'osa pas. Quelque chose le retenait, comme si, arrivé au but, il était incapable de passer à l'étape de la réalisation.

Lyserg finit par baisser les yeux et se redresser.

– J'y vais.

Ryû le regarda s'éloigner, la gorge serrée. Lorsque Lyserg eut disparu, il passa machinalement sa main dans sa chevelure et soupira. Si seulement il arrivait à trouver les mots pour lui parler… Au moins avant qu'un autre ne le fasse! Heureusement qu'il était de nature optimiste.

.

Son intérêt pour Lyserg n'était pas récent. Ryû rêvait depuis longtemps d'être l'heureux élu qui aurait le droit de manger à la table du major de la promotion, de tenir la main du très adorable et très discret délégué des élèves, d'embrasser le garçon le plus séduisant de l'école.

Lyserg n'était pourtant pas le plus beau de tous leurs condisciples. Les traits de Daitaro étaient encore plus nobles, et ceux d'Achille les valaient bien. Pascal lui-même aurait facilement pu lui voler la vedette s'il s'en était donné la peine. Mais Lyserg… Lyserg avait quelque chose. C'était évident et ce n'était pas simplement lui qui s'aveuglait sur l'objet de ses feux, sans quoi il y en aurait eu davantage pour le contredire. Or, presque toute l'école s'accordait sur ce point. C'était un signe qui ne trompait pas.

Le seul mot que Ryû parvenait à trouver pour définir l'atout majeur de Lyserg était celui d'équilibre. Oui. Équilibre entre la beauté du visage et les proportions du corps, entre les charmes de ses yeux et ceux de son teint, entre la perfection académique qu'il dégageait et sa pondération, entre son talent pour la danse et celui pour la musique. C'était ce qui rendait Lyserg si attirant. Tout le monde y trouvait son compte.

Remis de ses émotions, il épousseta son uniforme et reprit sa route. Dans la salle de classe, ses camarades avaient déjà repoussé tables et chaises vers le fond pour laisser l'espace du devant libre. Matamune leur faisait souvent faire des exercices pratiques, nécessitant de traverser la pièce de long en large. A priori, on travaillerait donc aujourd'hui sur le port de costumes ou la démarche, songea Ryû avec enthousiasme. Évidemment, pour le cours de couture, les pupitres demeuraient à leur place.

Il chercha des yeux son groupe d'amis habituel et leur adressa un sourire. Yoh était assis entre Ren et Horo Horo, lequel était flanqué de Pino et Manta, comme d'habitude. Ryû les rejoignit et s'installa à côté du grand blond, non sans avoir jeté un regard scrutateur sur la portion de sol où il envisageait de s'asseoir.

– T'inquiète, c'est propre, assura Pino en surprenant son geste.

– Hmm, fit Ryû avec scepticisme. Le problème c'est qu'avec nos pantalons blancs, tout se voit!

– Trois grains de poussière, ça ne va pas nous tuer.

Ryû lui jeta un regard faussement outré. Pino partit d'un petit rire. Il s'apprêtait à relancer la conversation mais Matamune était déjà là.

Le maître chat s'arrêta à l'orée de la salle et jeta un regard circulaire à ses élèves qui se levèrent tous d'un bond pour le saluer. L'esprit portait une veste d'intérieur unie par-dessus son kimono, ainsi qu'un de ses chapeaux extravagants, toujours posés sur l'oreille gauche. D'une patte, il tenait son éternelle pipe et de l'autre un petit sac orné de pompons.

– Bien le bonjour, lança-t-il. Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler le port du costume traditionnel.

Il laissa passer les deux surveillants qui le suivaient et qui ployaient sous le poids de lourdes malles. Un frisson d'excitation parcourut la classe et les élèves commencèrent à chuchoter précipitamment, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit toussotement de Matamune ramène le silence.

– Pour lever le suspense tout de suite, _oui_ , ce sont des kimonos et oui, en effet, nous allons les essayer aujourd'hui. Ryû et Pino, auriez-vous la gentillesse de sortir les paravents et le miroir, s'il vous plaît?

Les deux plus grands de la classe s'exécutèrent et ramenèrent les objets demandés du fond de la salle pour les installer dans un coin. Ryû sentit l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines. Il adorait les kimonos, les vêtements et se costumer en général.

Lorsque les malles furent posées à terre et les surveillants partis, l'autorité naturelle de leur professeur ne parvint pas à chasser l'atmosphère d'exaltation qui avait progressivement envahi la classe. Enfin! Après tant d'heures passées à apprendre comment faire un point, s'asseoir, saluer une femme en fonction de son rang social et s'adresser à Hao selon la requête, _enfin_ , on allait faire quelque chose de sympa. Ryû avait beau adorer les cours de Matamune, il devait reconnaître qu'apprendre à porter le costume de cour l'enthousiasmait bien plus que tout le reste.

– Très bien, décréta Matamune en mâchonnant sa pipe. Pour le moment retournez à vos places. Nous allons évoquer l'histoire du kimono de cour depuis ses origines et la liste des pièces nécessaires pour le porter.

Un "Oooh!" de déception monta, qui tira un petit sourire amusé à l'esprit enseignant. Sans se démonter, le félin agita sa double queue et posa délicatement son chapeau sur son bureau.

– Ne protestez pas ou ce sera encore plus long. Allez, sortez vos cahiers! On prend des notes! Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un cours de maintien et de mode qu'il ne pourra pas y avoir d'évaluation écrite de temps en temps.

Mi-grognons, mi-résignés, les élèves obtempérèrent. Le silence revint sur la salle et, tandis que Matamune entamait son cours d'une voix paisible et douce, l'effervescence fit bientôt place au frottement du papier.

.

Matamune n'était pas un enseignant sadique, il se contenta d'un quart d'heure de théorie avant de passer à la pratique. Les jeunes gens furent alors autorisés à ouvrir les malles et à en sortir les costumes rangés dans leurs housses protectrices. Un silence religieux s'empara de l'assemblée lorsque Matamune ouvrit la sienne et leur montra comment sortir le précieux vêtement de sa gangue de protection. Un éclat d'or apparut et scintilla tandis qu'il exhibait un somptueux kimono jaune brodé de hérons noir et or.

– C'est trop beau, souffla Manta, émerveillé.

Ryû jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Rares étaient ceux qui demeuraient insensibles à la beauté du costume. Même Ren qui lui répétait tous les matins qu'il "ne s'intéressait pas aux fanfreluches", paraissait admirer la pièce. En réalité, les seuls à ne manifester aucune surprise étaient Daitaro – dont le mépris étudié était une seconde nature –, et Pascal, qui semblait, comme lui, plutôt s'intéresser à la réaction de ses camarades qu'à la beauté du tissu.

– Mettez-vous par deux, ordonna Matamune. Vous aurez besoin d'aide pour les mettre. Surtout au début. Je n'ai pas besoin de réexpliquer comment on fait? Parfait. Je passerai parmi vous. Allez-y.

Le brouhaha revint en force, comme si on avait coupé le son d'une radio pour le remettre à fond ensuite. Chacun voulait voir de quel tissu avait hérité son voisin. On se chamaillait pour les accessoires, rangés au fond des malles. On voulait échanger. Ryû, lui, savait que c'était impossible. Il avait récupéré l'un des rares kimonos qui taillaient suffisamment grand pour lui. Se tournant vers Pino, il lui suggéra d'un regard de se mettre avec lui, ce que le blond accepta naturellement. Mieux valait que les plus petits restent entre eux.

– Tu as eu quoi, toi? interrogea son partenaire, curieux.

Ryû exhiba avec un large sourire le tissu noir orné de pivoines roses, violettes et sanguines, accompagné d'un mantelet assorti, d'un obi parme, d'un hadajuban écru, à porter sous la pièce principale, de petites ceintures et d'un obimakura pour soutenir le nœud de l'obi. Si le rappel des pièces que leur avait fait Matamune, ainsi que ses précédents cours théoriques paraissaient sur le moment relativement clairs, Ryû devait bien avouer que la succession d'accessoires sous ses yeux avait quelque chose de stressant. Pourvu qu'il parvienne à se rappeler de toutes les étapes!

– Et toi? demanda-t-il à Pino.

Celui-ci eut un petit sourire fier et révéla un tissu blanc et vert d'eau à motifs de nénuphars d'une grande poésie. Il était accompagné d'un obi bleu à pois blancs très resserrés, avec de petites touches de rouge.

– C'est sublime, soupira Ryû.

– Oui, j'ai bien choisi! Ce sont les kimonos de l'école, tu crois?

– Sans doute. Tu te rends compte que du coup, ce sont loin d'être des pièces vraiment précieuses, par rapport à ce qu'on peut trouver en ville?

Pino hocha la tête, approuvant d'un regard.

– Bon, on commence par quoi, déjà?

Ryû eut un sourire.

– Tu as déjà oublié? Espèce de poisson rouge, va.

– S'il te plaît, tu peux m'habiller en premier, j'y arriverai pas…

Ryû accepta avec indulgence et Pino commença à ôter mécaniquement son uniforme, gilet, ruban, chemise.

– Euh… tu ne veux pas te changer derrière un paravent?

Pino haussa les épaules. Plusieurs de leurs camarades se déshabillaient joyeusement sans gêne aucune. D'autres en revanche, comme Achille, Lyserg, Daitaro, Manta et Ren, se montraient plus pudiques et avaient décidé de profiter des paravents. Sûrement à cause de la présence d'un prof, car ils avaient l'habitude de se voir dévêtus, que ce soit dans leurs chambres ou dans les vestiaires.

Pino fut bientôt en sous-vêtements devant lui, bras écarté, un grand sourire de gamin sur la figure, prêt à se faire habiller comme un poupée. Ryû lui tendit la première pièce en s'efforçant de ne pas remarquer de manière trop visible la beauté du corps, tout en lignes droites et polygonales, de son binôme. Pino l'enfila sans trop se hâter. Ryû ne savait trop où regarder. C'était gênant de fixer son camarade. En même temps, où que se porte son regard, il tombait sur des garçons plus ou moins dénudés – et plus ou moins sublimes, aussi. Le jeune homme allait dériver vers les fenêtres pour ne pas déranger ses camarades lorsque ses yeux tombèrent tels le couperet de la fatalité sur Lyserg. Et ne purent évidemment pas s'en détacher.

Il s'était installé derrière un paravent mais, de là où ils étaient, on avait un bon angle de vue sur ce qui se passait. Fatalité, fatalité.

Lyserg était en train d'enlever sa chemise, révélant sa poitrine blanche et lisse, parée de jolis boutons de rose. Ryû se mordit inconsciemment les lèvres. Ensuite il défit sa ceinture, son pantalon et l'enleva, offrant cette fois à sa vue le galbe ravissant de ses jambes. Mais au moment où il se redressait pour plier ses vêtements, son regard croisa celui de Ryû et ses joues se voilèrent d'écarlate. Ryû blêmit et détourna vite le regard. Zut. Il arrivait pourtant à ne pas se montrer aussi insistant quand ils se changeaient pour la danse! Revenant à son binôme, il constata alors que Lyserg n'était pas le seul à l'avoir pris en flagrant délit.

Le regard de Pino était braqué sur lui, scrutateur, un sourcil plus haut que l'autre. Un large sourire taquin vint à ses lèvres, assorti d'un:

– Ben alors? Ça va, tu te fais plaisir?

Le tout sur un ton de voix suffisamment bas pour ne pas être perçu des autres, ce dont Ryû lui sut gré. Malgré cette précaution, le jeune homme vira au rose pivoine, assortissant son teint au décor de son kimono. Le sourire de Pino s'élargit, devint goguenard, avant de disparaître peu à peu, à mesure qu'il prenait conscience du malaise de son vis-à-vis.

– C'est si sérieux que ça? demanda-t-il enfin.

Ryû haussa les épaules dans un signe qui ne disait ni non ni oui. Pour couper court à la discussion naissante, il s'empara du hadajuban et en enveloppa Pino, avant de le nouer à la taille. Il se sentait vulnérable. Même si ce n'était pas lui qui se tenait presque nu en pleine classe.

Pino ne lui fit pas d'autre remarque mais il eut l'impression de sentir le poids de son regard sur sa nuque durant toute la séance d'habillage.

Heureusement, l'optimisme naturel de Ryû lui permit de se focaliser sur autre chose, notamment le plaisir extrême qu'il y avait à toucher de belles étoffes et à en vêtir la silhouette élancée de son camarade. Quand vint le moment de nouer l'obi de Pino, Ryû hésita longuement avant d'opter pour une forme simple, qui ne prendrait pas trop de place. Il aurait pu faire mieux: ils avaient déjà eu un certain nombre de cours sur la manière de nouer un obi et s'étaient entraînés mutuellement sans le kimono. Mais… l'avouerait-il? Il était bien trop impatient d'être habillé à son tour! Il compléta l'ensemble par un ornement doré derrière l'oreille. La tenue traditionnelle allait parfaitement bien à son condisciple, dont le regard clair et la peau blanche étaient rehaussées par les couleurs vertes, bleues et rouges.

– Très seyant, approuva Ryû, fier de son œuvre.

Pino tourna sur lui-même, ravi.

– À toi maintenant!

Ryû se dévêtit en se faisant le plus petit possible. Ce qui était difficile quand on avait sa carrure plus importante que la moyenne. D'ordinaire, il ne se sentait pas gêné par le regard des autres – sauf lorsque son épilation était ratée mais là, c'était bon, le baume de gomme de caoutchouc qu'il avait testé une semaine plus tôt avait fait merveille! –, mais là, pour une raison inconnue, il se sentait plus intimidé qu'au vestiaire. Fort heureusement, les autres étaient trop occupés pour le regarder. Matamune réexpliquait à Nichrom comment procéder pour nouer l'obi de Reoseb. Visiblement, Horo Horo, Manta, Wat et Chocolove galéraient eux aussi. Ryû était l'un des rares à avoir réussi du premier coup, avec Pascal. Aimant à s'habiller, à suivre les modes comme à se costumer de toutes les manières possibles, Ryû était toujours très attentif au cours de Matamune. Comme quoi, ça payait.

Suivant les gestes de son partenaire, il se laissa vêtir et fut bientôt empaqueté dans son kimono comme si on l'avait enroulé dans un tapis.

– Ah zut, marmonna Pino. Ça ne devait pas être comme ça.

– Je vais te guider, le rassura Ryû, amusé.

Il se fit instructeur et montra à Pino comment faire avec patience. Il aurait presque pu s'habiller lui-même, il était quasiment sûr qu'il aurait réussi plus rapidement seul, même. Mais s'il faisait cela, son camarade n'apprendrait rien. Ce serait contre-productif. Il s'assura néanmoins que Pino s'en sortait avec les ceintures, nœuds et l'obi. Lorsque le grand blond mit la touche finale à son costume, quelques épingles pour relever ses cheveux noirs et dégager la nuque, puis une ou deux pivoines artificielles blanches et roses, Ryû lut un peu d'admiration dans son regard.

– Ça me va? devina-t-il, tout joyeux.

– Superbement, répondit Pino. Tu es vraiment magnifique. On dirait que tu es né pour porter ce genre de choses.

Ryû fit une pirouette qui le déséquilibra légèrement, car il n'était pas habitué au poids de l'obi sur ses reins, et se raccrocha à son camarade en pouffant de rire. De là où il était, il parvenait à se mirer dans la glace en pied que Matamune leur avait fait sortir. Il fut surpris de se découvrir aussi élégant. Sa silhouette élancée était bien prise dans la tenue fastueuse. Les couleurs violettes, roses, blanches et bordeaux se mariaient parfaitement et lui allaient à ravir, de même que les fleurs dans l'encre de sa chevelure. Pour bien faire, songea-t-il, il lui aurait fallu un peu plus de fard blanc (celui qu'il portait était couleur chair pâle), un peu plus de rouge aux lèvres et sans doute une ombrelle. Avec cela, il aurait ressemblé à ces estampes de grands courtisans ou de danseurs qu'on vendait comme cartes postales.

– Ça te va mieux qu'à moi, remarqua Pino avec une moue.

– N'importe quoi, tu es parfait, rétorqua mécaniquement Ryû.

Il avait toujours tendance à nier les propos dépréciateurs que les autres tenaient sur eux-mêmes. Il n'aimait pas sentir leur manque de confiance, c'était déprimant. Même quand c'était objectivement vrai. En l'occurrence et en toute honnêteté, il devait admettre qu'il portait mieux le costume de cour que Pino. Celui-ci était néanmoins fort séduisant.

– Pour bien faire, remarqua Ryû tout haut, il faudrait te coiffer différemment. Peut-être avec un chignon bas et tout lisser avec du gel. Ensuite, un peu de poudre d'argent sur le haut du crâne et les côtés… voire même une teinture éphémère vert-bleu pour un effet plus moderne…

Pino le dévisagea, bouche bée.

– Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Ce serait… top!

– C'est décidé, décréta Ryû. Enlève-moi ces ornements, je vais t'attacher les cheveux.

Pino s'exécuta. Il protesta à peine lorsque Ryû lui tira les cheveux pour les plaquer en arrière. Comme ils ne disposaient ni de gels, ni de poudres, ni de teinture, Ryû les remplaça par deux plumes élancées, d'un bleu canard tirant sur le vert, qu'il piqua dans le micro-chignon de Pino, de façon à ce qu'elles remontent vers le haut de la tête et s'arrêtent un peu au-dessus de l'oreille.

– C'est parfait, dit-il avec sincérité. Regarde.

Pino se tourna vers la glace et sourit.

– Wahou. Tu devrais travailler dans la mode, Ryû.

– J'y pense parfois, admit le jeune homme. Mais j'aime tellement danser!

– Je comprends. Mais ça te servira quand tu seras marié!

Ryû ne releva pas. Il évitait de songer à cet inévitable avenir pour le moment. À la place, il préféra se concentrer sur les autres, qui avaient presque tous fini de s'habiller. La salle de classe ressemblait désormais à un jardin merveilleux, empli de fleurs multicolores et d'oiseaux de paradis.

Les tissus étaient d'une très grande beauté, évidemment. Mais il y avait plus: chacun semblait avoir choisi les ensembles qui leur siéraient le mieux, à moins que ça ne soit tout simplement parce qu'ils s'étaient échangés les kimonos en fonction de leurs goûts. Quoi qu'il en soit, la classe entière rayonnait de beauté.

Achille arborait un kimono rouge foncé orné de cigognes au plumage déployé, bleu nuit, grises et or, ainsi qu'un obi brun à décor de bambous. Il n'avait pas noué ses cheveux et, la tête penchée sur le côté, conservait son allure de poupon de porcelaine. Wat, son partenaire, était vêtu de brun doré à vagues de pois jaunes et blanc, et d'un obi vert tendre et crème, son épaisse chevelure rehaussée en chignon flou et piquée de petites fleurs blanches. Non loin de là, Reoseb flamboyait dans un kimono orange à motifs d'automne, la silhouette artistiquement soulignée par un obi noir avec traces d'or, d'ocre et de cuivre, dont le nœud restait encore maladroit, d'après l'œil affûté de Ryû mais parvenait à rendre un effet très esthétique. Le garçon s'était recoiffé et tenait à la main un inrô aux couleurs de son costume. Celui de son binôme, Nichrom, était noir à nuages de sable rouge, que venait rompre un obi or à feuilles vert sombre et violettes foncées. Sa chevelure était plaquée au sommet de son crâne par des épingles ornées de filaments d'or et sa tresse noire retombait sur son épaule, soulignant la courbure de son cou et la grâce de ses clavicules.

Venait ensuite Yoh, le port de tête rehaussé par un chapeau de feutre noir, très élégant dans un kimono bleu à hérons gris et à rivières claires, accompagné d'un obi brun à motifs géométriques multicolores. Pour ce cours, il avait travaillé avec Horo Horo, à qui son vêtement de soie argent à broderies de neige en tempête allait à merveille. Son obi mauve lamé fleuri de roses d'hiver était un lâche par rapport à ce qui aurait été demandé, mais cela lui conférait une grâce alanguie qui s'harmonisait de façon intéressante avec sa pose nonchalante et sa chevelure batailleuse. Chocolove se tenait près de lui, fort à son avantage dans un kimono rose pâle à motifs de fleurs de cerisiers, serti d'un obi gris orné de branchages blancs et rouge pâle. Beau joueur, Ryû devait admettre que Chocolove était remarquablement beau. D'autant que sa coiffure crépue, si peu aisée à soigner et à domestiquer d'ordinaire, allait parfaitement avec la forme du col de son costume et imitait presque une sorte de chignon gigantesque de théâtre. Chez lui non plus, on n'avait rajouté aucun ornement: l'arrondi de ses cheveux, incroyablement graphique, se suffisait à lui-même. En revanche, il portait gants, inrô et pendants d'oreilles, comme pour compenser.

En retrait derrière lui, se tenait son partenaire, Daitaro, dont la stature menue était rehaussée par un kimono vermillon éclatant à éventails blancs, qui se mariait merveilleusement avec son rouge à lèvres. La minceur de sa taille était paradoxalement soulignée par l'épaisseur d'un obi or, rouge et blanc pailleté de mille et mille petits pois. Un peigne rouge sombre et des ornements de perles blanches reposaient dans la laque de sa chevelure. La perfection de son apparence donnait le vertige.

Démon tentateur, ne put s'empêcher de penser Ryû. Il ne devrait pas être permis d'être aussi beau. En réponse à son regard, Daitaro, qui l'avait remarqué, retroussa les lèvres et dévoila ses dents avec un regard de braise. Ryû détourna aussitôt le sien vers ses derniers camarades.

Manta s'était métamorphosé en incarnation de la joliesse à l'état pur, grâce à son kimono bleu clair à fleurs de cerisiers et à cet obi violet sombre à pétales dont Matamune avait dû s'occuper lui-même afin que le nœud ne soit pas trop grand. Les joues fraîches comme une brassée de fleurs, les lèvres ourlées par un rehaut de maquillage, on ne pouvait qu'avoir envie de l'embrasser en le voyant. Ou de le dévorer tout cru, au choix. À ses côtés, Ren, que le professeur chat avait dû "nouer" également, Manta ayant du mal à porter un trop lourd poids de tissus, était ravissant en kimono noir à rivières argent et or, soutenu par un obi et rouge vif, safran et jaune paille, des pointes précieuses dépassant de son crâne. Dommage qu'il se tienne les jambes si écartées et les bras croisés. Ce n'était pas très… enfin, pas très masculin. Mais bon, c'était Ren. Le garçon qui ne s'épilait que pour la danse et sous la menace de M. Maxwell, celui qui ne savait pas se mettre du fond de teint, ni harmoniser ses rubans à son uniforme. En bon colocataire, Ryû avait essayé de l'aider. Il avait fini par laisser tomber. On ne faisait pas d'un écureuil un chinchilla.

Pour finir, le dernier binôme était composé de Pascal, couvert de bijoux, jouant innocemment à les faire cliqueter comme un pacha dans son kimono bleu ciel à motifs roses, mauves, bleu foncé et son obi débordant de palmes d'or sur fond rouge discret, ainsi que de Lyserg. En découvrant ce dernier, Ryû reçut un coup au cœur et sentit sa chaleur corporelle augmenter d'un cran. Lyserg était une apparition. Le port de son kimono vert pâle à rivière bleu canard et à fleurs rouges et blanches était si gracieux qu'il lui donnait presque l'air d'un esprit arrivé sur Terre par hasard. D'une main, il redressa les ornements or et blanc piqués dans sa coiffure, dégageant ainsi ses poignets délicats des longues manches, qui retombaient de part et d'autre de son obi blanc et rouge. Il était beau à en tomber par terre. D'ailleurs Ryû ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le regard triste et amer que posait Chocolove sur lui.

Pendant ce temps, Matamune, qui les observait tous, hochait la tête avec satisfaction.

– Très bien! Vous êtes tous bien, chacun dans votre style. D'une façon ou d'une autre.

Un sourire plissa les yeux du maître chat.

– À présent, à vos okobo! Nous allons voir comment vous marchez!

.

L'effet gracieux des soies fluides fonctionnait à l'état statique. Dès lors qu'ils commencèrent à s'entraîner sur les getas laquées trop hautes, dont ils n'avaient pas l'habitude, ce fut une autre histoire. Le fait d'être danseurs émérites n'y fit rien. On eût dit que les délicats oiseaux multicolores s'étaient métamorphosés en autruches pataudes.

Certains comme Ryû, Achille et Manta parvenaient naturellement à conserver leur équilibre. D'autres, comme Ren, Nichrom, Yoh ou Lyserg, par exemple, en bons héritiers de grandes familles, n'en étaient pas à leur coup d'essai et savaient déjà se mouvoir sur leurs talons sans commettre l'erreur de s'appuyer sur la pointe manquante de leurs chaussures. Mais beaucoup se révélèrent malhabiles, terrifiés à l'idée de tomber par terre et d'abîmer leurs beaux kimonos, voire se cassaient franchement la figure, se rattrapant aux autres ou aux tables. Pascal, notamment, s'était élancé bravement avant de s'effondrer à demi, mort de rire, sur l'épaule d'Horo Horo, qui ricanait bêtement, terrorisé. Daitaro, lui, fixait le sol, d'un air anxieux, son sourire supérieur définitivement retombé. On voyait également Pino, Reoseb, Wat et Chocolove, déambuler prudemment comme de grands échassiers disgracieux. Malgré cette vision plutôt comique, Matamune parvint à conserver une expression impassible.

À la fin du cours, ils parvenaient tous plus ou moins à faire quelques pas sans s'effondrer. Le professeur fantôme les considéra d'un œil légèrement critique, signifiant qu'il y avait encore du boulot et annonça que le prochain cours serait consacré à la démarche. Ryû se demanda si cette décision datait d'avant le cours ou si elle venait d'être prise en considération de leur faible niveau.

Ensuite, on se dévêtit à regret dans un beau chahut empli des sifflements de soieries qu'on dénoue, de tintement d'ornements qu'on repose et de claquements de socques de bois. Cette fois, Ryû était bien trop concentré sur la manière ardue de replier les différentes autres pièces pour s'intéresser aux corps dévêtus qui l'entouraient, fût-ce celui de Lyserg. Il fallait prendre garde à ne pas abîmer les tissus, à ne rien froisser et à compacter l'ensemble de manière à le faire tenir dans chaque housse. Que celles-ci semblaient petites, tout d'un coup!

Pino ayant eu pas mal de problèmes pour ranger son kimono, Ryû vint l'aider et prit du retard dans son rangement. Ils furent les derniers à ramener leurs paquets et c'est tout naturellement que Matamune leur demanda de remettre les paravents, le miroir, les tables et les chaises en place. Tous deux acceptèrent gracieusement. Ils avaient étude, juste après: on ne leur en voudrait pas d'arriver en retard, surtout si c'était après avoir donné un coup de main. Tandis que les deux plus âgés restaient, les autres quittèrent peu à peu la salle. Leur professeur, quant à lui, s'était déjà volatilisé derrière les surveillants venus rechercher les malles et conduire les élèves à l'étude.

– Ça nous change, tout de même, ces costumes, fit remarquer Ryû, pensivement.

– Plutôt en bien, hmm? rétorqua Pino avec un sourire malicieux.

Ryû perdit le sien, se souvenant de Lyserg, ôtant son uniforme, Lyserg tout de vert vêtu, Lyserg, trottinant à petits pas sur ses okobo sans gêne manifeste… Pino s'en rendit compte et redevint sérieux.

– Désolé. Je ne me moquais pas de toi.

– Je sais, répondit Ryû en replaçant deux chaises.

– Ton cas m'a l'air grave, en tout cas. Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose, non?

– Je ne sais pas. Que veux-tu que je fasse?

– Ben, c'est simple, demande-lui d'être ton petit ami.

– C'est simple, répéta Ryû, amusé.

– Je veux dire…

– Tu as déjà fait ça?

Pino releva la tête, surpris.

– Quoi donc?

– Te déclarer à quelqu'un!

– Ici, tu veux dire?

– Où d'autre?

Le blond haussa les épaules.

– Non, je n'ai jamais eu de relation "attitrée".

Ryû eut soudain envie de le taquiner.

– Même pas… Horo Horo?

Pino roula des yeux.

– Tu es fou! C'est mon meilleur ami, enfin!

– Je plaisantais! Désolé, je ne veux pas être indiscret mais… jamais eu l'occasion ou jamais eu l'envie?

Pour la première fois, Pino parut déstabilisé. Il détourna le regard, se mordilla les lèvres, hésita et dit:

– Je ne suis pas… intéressé.

Ryû le dévisagea, intrigué.

– Comment ça?

Pino, tête baissée, chuchota comme s'il avouait une faute impardonnable.

– Par vous tous. Les garçons.

– Oh, comprit Ryû. Je vois.

Puis, il ajouta:

– Tu n'aimes que les filles, alors?

Face à la moue de son camarade, Ryû sourit largement:

– Ne fais pas cette tête! Ce n'est pas grave!

Pino haussa les épaules avec un rire fataliste.

– Non, sans doute. Mais j'ai parfois l'impression d'être le seul!

– C'est le cas pour beaucoup de monde.

– Je ne sais pas.

– Fais-moi confiance. Tu n'as jamais vécu en ville, toi?

– Non, admit Pino. Nous possédons des exploitations au Nord et j'y ai passé mon enfance. Cet endroit est le point le plus proche d'une ville que j'aie jamais atteint.

– En effet, remarqua Ryû avec un petit sourire. Moi je ne connais pas du tout la campagne.

– C'est… plat.

– Ce doit être reposant.

– Un peu trop.

– En tout cas, tu as de la chance!

– Pourquoi?

– Eh bien, c'est cool quand on est un mec de n'aimer que les filles! Je pense que ça simplifie la vie. Quand tu devras te marier, ce sera plus agréable pour toi.

Pino le fixa, interloqué, et éclata de rire.

– Je ne pensais pas à ça!

– Ah bon? Pourtant, du coup, tu devrais attendre ça avec impatience, non?

– Je ne sais pas. Oui et non. Mon père ne m'en a pas encore parlé mais je pense qu'il a des projets, répondit Pino. C'est difficile pour lui, de trouver une bonne alliance, vu que je n'ai plus de mère. J'espère juste qu'il ne me donnera pas à la première grosse brute venue…

– Je suis sûr que non! assura Ryû avec un sourire encourageant.

Ils se turent quelques minutes, le temps de finir de ranger les tables et vinrent s'asseoir côte à côté, au repos après l'effort.

– Et toi? demanda finalement Pino. Tu es vraiment amoureux?

Ryû rosit sans pour autant confirmer quoi que ce soit. En vérité, il ne le savait même pas lui-même. Aussi absurde que ça puisse paraître. Car même si Lyserg le mettait dans tous ses états, il le connaissait à peine. Ils n'avaient même jamais eu de vraie conversation!

Cela suffit à Pino qui détourna la tête avec un sourire.

– Comment tu feras? Je veux dire, quand l'école sera finie?

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Ryû savait que cela signifiait "quand tu devras te marier". Il se crispa légèrement à cette pensée, comme toujours, ce qui n'échappa pas à son camarade.

– Je ne sais pas trop, admit-il enfin. Je pense que je rejoindrai la cour mais… j'aimerais bien que ça soit en tant que professionnel. Je me verrai bien habilleur ou costumier! Plus que danseur même si ça ne me déplairait pas.

– Ah bon? fit Pino.

– Surpris?

– Non, non! Mais c'est pas si fréquent que ça.

– Non, hein ? C'est drôle, d'ailleurs. On est quand même _formés_ pour ça, et pas par n'importe qui, en plus.

– Pas faux.

Ryû s'étira légèrement, la tête penchée sur le côté, et relança, sur un ton plus léger:

– N'empêche, ce doit être frustrant, de ne pas pouvoir voir de filles en vrai, ici.

– Bah! Au moins, je n'ai pas de raison de jalouser qui que ce soit!

– C'est vrai, se rembrunit Ryû, en pensant à Chocolove.

Et à pas mal d'autres aussi.

– Et au fait…

Il rumina sa question, incertain de sa pertinence. Mais après tout, au point où ils en étaient, niveau confidences…

– Qu'est-ce qui te plaît, chez les filles?

– Ah, soupira Pino, sans paraître gêné le moins du monde, elles sont fortes, puissantes, grandes, courageuses, hardies, fières…

– Ce ne sont pas forcément des qualités, en amour, non?

– Mais elles sont aussi douces, prévenantes, courtoises, même après une folle chevauchée, lance au poing!

– Ça doit sentir fort.

– Une chambre de garçon pas rangée, ça cocotte aussi.

– Ça c'est parce que tu cohabites avec Horo Horo.

Pino roula des yeux.

– Ce sera répété, amplifié, déformé!

Ils gloussèrent.

– En plus, elles sont tellement résistantes, les filles! Tu te rends compte qu'elles portent des bébés dans leur ventre? Et qu'elles subissent des pertes du sang tous les mois! Il paraît que c'est très douloureux…

– C'est vrai que c'est impressionnant, admit Ryû.

– Elles sont trop incroyables, murmura rêveusement Pino.

Ryû eut un petit rire et secoua la tête. Il y eut à nouveau un silence, durant lequel le jeune homme contempla la lumière déclinante du soleil à travers les vitres, songeant qu'il n'avait décidément aucune envie d'aller en étude. Soudain, la voix de Pino le ramena au temps présent:

– Dis…

– Hmm, quoi?

– C'est une question débile, mais…

– Pose-la, je te dirai.

– Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise, hein.

– Mais non. Vas-y. Dis.

Pino inspira une bouffée d'air et se jeta à l'eau:

– Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'embrasser un garçon?

Ryû ne s'y attendait pas. Il le contempla quelques secondes et chercha ses mots.

– Eh bien…

– Tu l'as déjà fait?

– Oui.

– Quand?

– L'année dernière.

– Ce n'était pas Lyserg?

– Non.

L'identité de l'élève en question n'aurait servi à rien, de toute façon, il avait quitté l'école. Pino n'insista pas et Ryû n'en dit pas plus. Il revint au sujet principal.

– C'est… ben en fait, c'est simplement embrasser quelqu'un. Je pense que ce ne doit pas être différent d'avec une fille. Pourquoi, tu en as déjà embrassé une, toi?

– Bien sûr que non, protesta Pino sur un ton de vertu outragée. Je pensais juste… que ça pouvait être différent.

– Je n'ai pas d'élément de comparaison, sourit Ryû.

Une idée un peu folle lui traversa l'esprit. Une évidence. Ce fut bien trop rapide pour qu'il puisse y réfléchir à tête reposée, prendre conscience de son caractère gênant, problématique ou osé, ni même pour qu'il en voie les potentielles conséquences, aussi, c'est bien trop précipitamment qu'il dit:

– Tu sais, si tu veux…

Et il s'interrompit, choqué par ce qu'il était sur le point de proposer.

– Quoi? fit Pino, qui n'avait pas encore compris.

Ryû croisa son regard clair, authentiquement interrogatif et rougit.

– Non, non, marmonna-t-il, rien, en fait, je pensais à voix haute et…

Trop tard, devina-t-il. Pino venait de calculer ce qu'il n'avait pas encore formulé. Ses sourcils se haussèrent, son regard s'écarquilla, sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Il rougit également, cilla plusieurs fois et chercha suffisamment longtemps quoi dire pour que Ryû s'engouffre dans la brèche et ne le coupe:

– Excuse-moi. C'était une idée en l'air, j'ai parlé trop vite.

– Non, non, s'écria Pino au même moment.

– _Non?_ répéta Ryû, interloqué.

Pino vira au cramoisi. Il eut un regard de panique puis se reprit et fixa ses bottines vernies. Finalement, il releva la tête, fermement décidé et planta son regard dans celui de son camarade.

– D'accord.

– Comment?

– Je veux bien. C'est pas… c'est juste pour… ne pas mourir idiot.

Ryû tombait des nues et sourit bizarrement pour cacher son malaise. C'était étrange, curieux, mais un peu tentant aussi.

– Attends, fit-il soudain. On parle bien de la même chose?

– Je crois, oui.

– Tu veux qu'on s'embrasse pour que tu voies ce que ça fait?

Les joues de Pino reprirent une couleur plus soutenue, mais son regard ne cilla pas. Il hocha la tête.

– Juste pour voir.

Ryû le dévisagea un petit moment, immobile. Puis, Pino avança légèrement le visage, sans oser franchir la fine limite de l'espace vital qui les maintenait encore éloignés l'un de l'autre. Ryû le suivit, s'appuyant un peu plus sur son bras droit pour se pencher vers lui. Ils s'approchèrent très lentement, jusqu'à ce que la perception que chacun avait du visage de l'autre change du tout au tout. Regarder quelqu'un d'aussi près, il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était différent. Ryû n'aurait su dire en quoi, mais c'était _différent_. Un courant d'air chaud effleura sa joue et il devina que c'était le souffle de Pino. Celui-ci gardait encore les yeux ouverts. Ryû aurait préféré qu'il les ferme. Tout d'un coup, il ne savait plus comment s'y prendre. Fallait-il le laisser faire ou agir en premier? Pencher la tête sur le côté? Et si quelqu'un entrait, là, tout de suite, un élève ou pire, un prof, qui les surprendrait? Et s'il ratait sa bouche? Et si…

L'inertie fit son œuvre et les lèvres de Ryû tombèrent sur celles de Pino. Aussitôt, instinctivement, il raffermit le contact, ployant la nuque sur le côté pour éviter que son nez ne heurte le sien. Il décolla immédiatement sa bouche de la sienne, tout en demeurant très près et ouvrit les yeux: ceux de Pino étaient toujours fermés, ses cils blonds scintillants de reflets dorés. Alors Ryû l'embrassa encore, cette fois en venant saisir sa nuque pour maintenir son visage contre le sien. Il chercha un contact un peu plus intime mais Pino ne desserra pas les lèvres et, sans cesser de les presser contre celles de Ryû, se contenta de changer d'angle, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent, d'un mutuel accord, par se séparer.

Ryû recula et se rassit à distance respectable, conscient d'avoir légèrement empiété sur l'espace de son condisciple. Son cœur battait vite. Il avait aimé cela.

– Alors? demanda-t-il précipitamment avec un sourire léger qui lui parut un peu stupide.

Il n'aurait pas refusé de continuer, même.

– C'est vraiment drôle, répondit Pino, visiblement un peu sonné.

Puis il passa une main sur son visage et rit.

– Je suis bête, hein?

– Pas du tout, voyons. Mais alors, tes impressions?

– Eh bien…

– Difficile à dire, hein?

– Ben oui, admit-il. Je comprends ce que tu voulais dire. Ça ne se raconte pas.

– Oui, ça se vit, approuva Ryû.

Il commençait à retrouver le contrôle de lui-même. L'atmosphère, devenue un peu trop sensuelle, s'allégeait à mesure qu'ils rationalisaient l'événement. Un soulagement. Il valait mieux qu'il en soit ainsi. Lui et Pino échangèrent un petit rire, mi-embarrassé, mi-complice. Il est beau, pensa Ryû. S'il n'y avait pas Lyserg, je pourrais l'aimer. Peut-être.

– Je t'ai converti? plaisanta-t-il.

Pino hésita, comme s'il craignait de commettre un impair.

– Tu peux me dire non, s'esclaffa Ryû. Ne t'inquiète pas.

– Je ne pense pas, reconnut Pino. Non. Non, vraiment pas.

– Tant pis, fit Ryû avec un sourire fataliste.

Pino sembla soulagé de ne pas l'avoir vexé.

– Merci, ajouta-t-il avec un peu plus de sérieux. Je le pense, c'était… vraiment gentil.

– Bah, tout le plaisir était pour moi!

Les deux garçons étouffèrent un rire entendu qui fit bientôt place au silence. Puis, réalisant soudain à la hauteur du soleil qu'il était tard, ils commencèrent, au même instant:

– Tu…

– On pourrait…

Ils s'interrompirent.

– Tu n'as pas envie d'aller en étude, hein? devina Pino avec un sourire.

– Il est un peu tard, maintenant, pas vrai? rétorqua Ryû, nonchalant, en balançant son sac sur ses épaules.

– Je suis bien d'accord.

– On pourrait aller se cacher à la bibliothèque.

– C'est pas bête.

– Je pense que Yoh et les autres viendront nous rejoindre.

– Parfait.

Il y eut un instant de flottement puis, d'un commun accord, ils ramassèrent leurs affaires, tout en évitant soigneusement de se toucher. Il y avait, dans chacun de leurs gestes, une sorte de jovialité forcée, un enthousiasme léger qui semblait démentir la profondeur de ce qui avait eu lieu dans cette salle. À moins que ça ne soit pure extrapolation de sa part. Pino semblait normal, lui.

Il quitta la salle le premier, d'une démarche lente dans laquelle Ryû ne put déceler aucun signe de changement. Le jeune homme lui emboîta le pas et le suivit jusqu'à la bibliothèque en songeant que personne, en les voyant ainsi, n'aurait pu deviner ce qui s'était passé entre eux quelques minutes plus tôt.

.


	8. Orphée et Endymion

_Disclaimer: Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei._

* * *

.

VIII

Orphée et Endymion

.

La paix reposait sur l'étude. Seuls la perturbaient les frottements de papiers, les claquements de pages qu'on tourne, quelques bâillements discrets, grattements de pieds et raclements de chaises, parfois. Du dehors, une légère brise venait siffler contre les vitres.

Depuis son bureau juché au sommet d'une estrade, au devant de la salle, Pof balayait l'ensemble de la permanence avec le regard scrutateur du berger sur son troupeau et l'air sévère de celui qui chercherait un accroc au milieu d'un tissu apparemment parfait. Du haut de ce perchoir, il ne voyait sans doute que des têtes appliquées, sagement penchées sur leur labeur. Mais Chocolove, lui, depuis la table du dernier rang à gauche, disposait d'un point de vue autrement plus intéressant sur la salle. Il voyait ainsi ce que les yeux du surveillant, si habiles fussent-ils, ne pouvaient déceler de là où ils étaient: ceux qui bavardaient en silence, ceux qui, plus prudents, s'échangeaient de petits mots, ceux qui grignotaient en cachette, ceux qui piquaient un somme derrière un rempart de livres ouverts, ceux qui dessinaient d'inavouables figures sur les bords de leurs tables, et même, là-bas, quatre rangs plus loin, un petit couple de deuxième année qui se tenait discrètement par la main.

Chocolove n'avait pas choisi cette place par hasard. Pour commencer, il aimait bien être au fond. En cours comme à l'étude. Cela lui permettait d'écrire, par-dessous ses notes, sans se faire repérer. De plus, personne ne pouvait lire par-dessus son épaule. Sans compter qu'être au fond vous offrait un vaste champ d'observation, d'innombrables possibilités d'études des comportements humains, bref, un régal pour les yeux de l'écrivain en herbe qu'il était.

S'il s'adonnait à l'écriture, ce n'était pas parce que les cours l'ennuyaient. Au contraire. Le problème (ou pas, d'ailleurs), c'était qu'ils avaient tendance à stimuler sa créativité. Et quand il avait une idée, il n'aimait pas la perdre. Aussi gardait-il à tout moment de quoi écrire, au cas où. Quand cela le prenait, il s'arrêtait rarement à quelques lignes. Aussitôt notée, l'idée prenait de l'ampleur, réclamait son attention, exigeait qu'on la prolonge et il n'avait alors pas le choix. Il lui fallait céder à sa muse, et écrire, quel que soit le lieu, quelle que soit l'heure.

Il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois de subir les effets d'une inspiration subite en pleine nuit, toujours sur les coups de trois heures du matin. Il avait longuement tergiversé, hésitant entre le désir de se lever et d'allumer pour écrire son idée, et la crainte de déranger ses camarades de chambre, comme on se retient d'aller aux toilettes pour ne pas réveiller tout le monde. Finalement, il n'avait pu y tenir et ça n'avait pas plu. Wat avait le sommeil léger mais se rendormait vite et n'était pas rancunier. Daitaro, en revanche, était bien moins commode et en avait fait des gorges chaudes pendant des jours. Désormais, Chocolove se forçait à s'endormir vite, sans trop penser. Il gardait ses élans pour la journée.

Pour l'heure, dissimulé derrière un manuel d'arithmétique – comme les deux amoureux, là-bas, ou celui qui mangeait, celui qui se remaquillait et d'autres encore; décidément, l'arithmétique avait bon dos! –, il s'était lancé dans la rédaction d'un poème épique. Il en était à ce moment charnière où l'héroïne de son poème sacrifiait son amour au profit du devoir et où son bel éconduit la maudissait de toutes ses tripes. Et à la fin, pensait férocement Chocolove, elle part à la guerre et elle meurt. Et puis… non! Elle revient, tout auréolée de gloire, et elle veut le reprendre mais il la repousse. Et elle meurt. Voilà!

Son porte-plume griffait férocement le papier tandis qu'il écrivait. De temps en temps, Yoh, son voisin, lui jetait un regard curieux, vaguement endormi, avant de se replonger derrière l'échafaudage de cahiers et de livres – de littérature, cette fois –, qui lui servait de paravent et d'oreiller.

Chocolove releva le nez de son ouvrage, à la recherche d'idées. Son regard tomba aussitôt sur le septième rang, auquel était assis Lyserg. Encore une nouvelle raison de se mettre au fond à gauche. De là où il était, il pouvait contempler la courbe de ses mollets, son dos droit, sa nuque bien dégagée. Regarder Lyserg n'était pas seulement un plaisir coupable. C'était aussi une source d'inspiration non négligeable. Cruelle, sans cœur, froide femme sans amour, pensa-t-il, les yeux braqués sur le bas de la tête de son ex-petit ami, là où, plongé dans ses réflexions, il venait entortiller de l'index quelques petites mèches rebelles. Non, ça n'allait pas. Trop banal. Pas assez violent.

La virulence lui était naturelle. Pourtant, Chocolove avait tendance à s'autocensurer. À rendre ses textes plus "gentils", plus moraux, plus acceptables qu'ils ne l'étaient dans son esprit. Il enrageait parfois contre lui-même de se découvrir si amoindri, handicapé, gêné à l'idée d'écrire des vulgarités qu'il avait pourtant composées de tête et sans honte, incapable de passer de l'idée à l'écrit. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et son regard s'enfonça davantage dans le dos de son ancien amoureux. Quand il disait ancien. Cela ne datait que de quelques jours, à peine, leur rupture. Normal que ça ait encore du mal à passer. Car ça ne passait pas. Vraiment pas. Depuis des jours, il ressassait les mots de Lyserg, lui expliquant qu'il n'était pas amoureux de lui, que cela ne marcherait pas, qu'il ne servait à rien de continuer, qu'ils pouvaient encore être amis, etc. Chacun de ces mots s'enfonçaient dans sa chair, encore et encore, comme des centaines d'aiguilles empoisonnées. Il ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir. Il ne pouvait même pas lui reprocher quoi que ce soit, le moindre mensonge, la plus petite tromperie, rien. Lyserg était blanc comme neige, aussi pur que sa désespérante héroïne, si valeureuse qu'il n'arrivait pas à la salir, ni à la rendre détestable.

Ce n'était vraiment pas de chance. Il était amoureux. Depuis le début. Il n'avait même pas encore perdu espoir dans l'affaire. Peut-être que Lyserg reviendrait sur sa décision… Au fond de lui, pourtant, il savait que cela n'arriverait pas. Il ne serait pas comme son amant malheureux. Il n'aurait pas l'occasion de voir son amour revenir et le supplier. Il n'aurait pas le plaisir de le repousser à son tour.

.

Chocolove se mit à gribouiller dans la marge, désœuvré. Songer à sa blessure encore à vif était désagréable. Il était surpris par la violence de ses propres sentiments. Pas tant à l'égard de Lyserg que par rapport à tous ceux qui lui tournaient autour. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester cordial avec Ryû lorsqu'il devait lui adresser la parole. Quant à son altercation avec Yoh, tout à l'heure…

Yoh ne faisait que plaisanter avec Lyserg, bien sûr. Mais tous deux riaient d'un peu trop près, comme s'ils flirtaient. Chocolove avait fait mine de vouloir lui parler seul à seul et Lyserg s'était poliment éloigné pour les laisser. Aussitôt, sa jalousie avait éclaté. Une véritable crise. Quelque chose de lamentable, d'indigne. Du dramatique, du tapageur, comme dans le poème qu'il était en train d'écrire. Seule différence, tout s'était dit à voix basse, entre deux portes, avant l'étude, aussi, personne n'avait dû les entendre. Yoh avait protesté, authentiquement ahuri, lui assurant qu'il se méprenait. Chocolove s'était momentanément calmé. De toute façon, il fallait entrer en étude.

À présent, il se sentait coupable de s'être emporté. Il faudrait réfléchir à un moyen de se racheter. Il aurait bien voulu détendre l'atmosphère d'un bon mot, à ce moment-là, comme il savait si bien le faire – leur professeur de littérature l'avait toujours complimenté pour ses impromptus! –, mais il n'avait rien trouvé avant de rentrer dans la salle. De plus, pour le moment, Yoh s'était endormi. Retournant méditer sur ses vers, Chocolove fronça de nouveau les sourcils, contrarié. L'un d'eux était faux. Il allait falloir recommencer la strophe. Zut.

Au moment où il allait rayer d'un trait rageur le passage incriminé, la voix sèche de Pof résonna comme un claquement de fouet et les fit tous sursauter.

– Yoh Asakura. Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites?

– Hmmquoi? bredouilla Yoh en se réveillant d'un coup.

Il y eut un silence, quelques gloussements puis Pof martela:

– Approchez. Venez jusqu'ici.

Sans réfléchir, Chocolove se leva à son tour.

– Oui, M. McDonnel? interrogea le surveillant.

Les pensées de Chocolove tourbillonnèrent.

– Je ne me sens pas bien, mentit-il sans hésiter. Est-ce que Yoh pourrait m'emmener à l'infirmerie?

Le silence se fit lourd. Tous les élèves s'étaient libérés de leurs activités pour assister à l'incident. Pof abandonna les charges dans un soupir:

– Très bien, allez-y!

.

En quittant la salle d'étude, Yoh jeta un regard reconnaissant à Chocolove et lui emboîta le pas. Dans le couloir, il faisait légèrement froid. Le garçon frissonna, se souvenant qu'il avait ôté son gilet dans la permanence bondée, chauffée par l'abondance humaine. La chute de la température dans le couloir était désagréable.

– Tout va bien? demanda Yoh. Tu te sens vraiment mal?

– Non, répondit Chocolove. C'était uniquement pour te sauver la mise.

– Merci beaucoup, fit Yoh, piteusement.

Les deux garçons remontèrent le couloir, au bout duquel Chocolove bifurqua pour rejoindre les toilettes.

– On ne va pas à l'infirmerie? lança son camarade derrière lui.

– Pourquoi faire?

– Eh bien… tu auras besoin d'un mot pour retourner à l'étude.

– L'heure est presque finie. Je n'ai qu'à rester dans un coin en attendant, j'irai chercher mes affaires après.

– Ah, d'accord, fit Yoh d'un ton très légèrement admiratif qui semblait vouloir dire: quel rebelle!

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que le lourd battant des toilettes claque derrière eux. Là, Chocolove se retourna, sa décision prise, ses mots soigneusement choisis, prêts à être prononcés.

– Écoute.

Yoh eut une mine d'attention étonnée.

– Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure.

– Tout à l'heure?

– Oui, à propos de toi et Lyserg.

– Oh! Mais c'est rien, c'est déjà oublié! assura Yoh en agitant la main, dans un grand sourire. Ne t'en fais pas.

– Si, rétorqua Chocolove. C'était nul de ma part. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait ça, en fait, je voulais te dire…

Il s'interrompit, avala sa salive et poursuivit en ces termes:

– Fais ce que tu veux. Tu peux tenter ta chance, et même s'il accepte de sortir avec toi, je ne t'en voudrai pas. On restera amis.

Un pauvre sourire se peignit sur son visage.

– Après tout, ça ne me regarde plus. Je n'ai rien à exiger. Ni de toi, ni de lui.

Ces paroles, il savait que c'était la chose à faire. Le droit chemin, tout ça. Mais ça n'en était pas moins extrêmement difficile. Il mourrait d'envie de se rétracter.

Yoh baissa les yeux, incertain, et fit une petite grimace.

– C'est très gentil. Je suis vraiment touché, tu sais? C'est sincère.

Puis il sourit de nouveau et se frotta la nuque:

– Mais tu sais, Lyserg… forcément, je le trouve beau, c'est le cas de tout le monde, hein, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de tenter quoi que ce soit.

Chocolove eut brusquement l'impression qu'on venait de lui ôter un poids monumental des épaules.

– C'est… c'est vrai? balbutia-t-il.

Du calme, se reprit-il en pensée. Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Ça changera peut-être ou alors si ce n'est pas lui, ce sera un autre.

– Ben oui, s'esclaffa Yoh. Tu n'auras même pas à prendre sur toi pour me fréquenter, tu vois.

Chocolove inspira profondément, soulagé, et se détourna pour retrouver contenance. Il s'appuya contre la faïence glacée d'un des lavabos. Son regard effleura le robinet de cuivre avant de remonter vers le miroir pour scruter son visage. Dans le reflet, il voyait Yoh qui continuait à le fixer avec un mélange contradictoire de compréhension et de perplexité.

Il fit mine d'examiner son maquillage. Il en mettait peu: aujourd'hui, juste un trait de noir sur les paupières, au bord des cils, et une touche de rouge carmin au-dessus, s'étirant délicatement sur les côtés. Avec sa carnation noire, Chocolove n'avait jamais vraiment mauvaise mine, au milieu de ses camarades pâlichons. Il n'avait pratiquement jamais de boutons, à peine quelques imperfections, sur le côté des joues. Il ne se fardait que pour les examens et les concerts.

Il fit couler un peu d'eau et essuya les contours de ses paupières pour redonner forme au trait de rouge sur ses yeux. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas pris son sac en partant, il avait toujours sur lui des lingettes de coton, au cas où. Mais ça aurait eu l'air suspect. Pour finir, il se passa un peu d'eau sur les tempes.

Chocolove referma le robinet et se retourna. Il croisa le regard de Yoh, qui l'attendait, interrogatif, et le mit mal à l'aise. Maintenant que tout était dit, le silence était gênant. La cloche allait probablement bientôt sonner. Ou alors dans peu de temps. Quelques minutes, au maximum. C'était long, quelques minutes, quand on n'avait plus rien à se dire.

Chocolove s'en voulut de cette pensée. Yoh était un bon copain, pourtant. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait?

Il était de mauvaise humeur. Pas du tout dans les bonnes dispositions pour bavarder, rigoler, aller se cacher dans un recoin et musarder en attendant la sonnerie. Il repensa à son poème. Eut une idée subite pour corriger sa strophe faussée. Mais son cahier était resté dans l'étude et il n'avait rien sur lui pour écrire.

– On y retourne? suggéra finalement Yoh.

– À quoi bon, ça va sonner, de toute façon.

Yoh gratta le sol de sa chaussure.

– Bon ben alors, je vais faire un petit somme dans le parc.

Chocolove le fixa, incrédule.

– Mais on voit le parc, depuis l'étude! Si Pof nous attrape on est bien!

– Mais non, il suffit de faire ça discrètement. En passant par l'entrée du personnel, par exemple, ça donne sur les bois. Ne me dis pas que tu ne la connais pas!

Chccolove dut admettre son inculture, ce qui tira un petit sourire ravi et joueur à son comparse.

– Allons-y, je te montre.

Mais au moment où ils sortaient des toilettes, la cloche sonna.

– Ah c'est dommage! s'écria Yoh. Tant pis, je te montrerai une autre fois. Allons chercher nos affaires.

Chocolove et lui retournèrent à l'étude dont leurs camarades venaient juste de sortir. Pof les dévisagea d'un œil sévère.

– Ah vous deux! Vous revenez juste de l'infirmerie, j'imagine?

– Oui, répondit Chocolove d'une voix affaiblie (en bousculant un peu Yoh qui semblait pris de fou rire). Mais je vais mieux maintenant.

– Je vois ça, commenta le surveillant d'un ton froid. Bon, allez, ramassez vos affaires et filez.

– Ce n'est pas la peine, intervint une voix derrière eux qui rendit Chocolove subitement fébrile. Je les ai récupérées pour eux.

Lyserg se tenait devant eux, les bras chargés de son sac et des leurs, rangés à la va-vite, encore ouverts. Chocolove ne dit rien, Yoh remercia à sa place:

– Merci Lyserg!

Mécaniquement, Chocolove tendit la main. Il s'exhorta au calme. Lyserg était délégué, il faisait simplement son boulot. En se refermant sur la poignée de sa sacoche, ses doigts effleurèrent légèrement ceux de son ex-petit ami, lui envoyant un choc électrique. Les lèvres de Lyserg s'écartèrent et Chocolove se demanda si ça n'avait pas été le cas pour lui aussi.

– De rien, dit-il avec un sourire crispé. Je vais… à plus tard.

Il fit volte-face et s'en fut.

Chocolove le regardait remonter le couloir d'un pas saccadé quand un écho de voix presque lointain lui revint aux oreilles. Il reprit contact avec la réalité et se retourna un peu trop vite.

– Quoi?

– Je me demandais… fit Yoh, l'air de rien.

Il hésita.

– Tu as fait ta composition pour la littérature?

– Oui, répondit Chocolove.

– Déjà? Tout?

– J'avais du temps et ce n'était pas vraiment compliqué.

– Ah.

– Pourquoi? Tu as besoin d'aide?

Yoh cilla, mal à l'aise et lui adressa son plus adorable sourire gêné.

– D'accord. Tu as commencé?

– Un peu… pas trop.

– Tu as écrit beaucoup?

– Un paragraphe… Mais j'ai des idées au brouillon!

– Je vois.

Chocolove réfléchit une seconde.

– Eh bien, dès que tu as écrit un peu plus, disons une page et demi, tu me montres ça et je te dirai ce que j'en pense.

– C'est vraiment sympa de ta part! s'extasia Yoh.

– Mais non, mais non, sourit Chocolove.

Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour remercier Yoh de ne pas toucher à Lyserg. Pour le moment en tout cas.

– Je vais m'y mettre de suite! promit Yoh en croisant les doigts dans un regain d'énergie qui aurait probablement fait fondre un rocher.

– Très bien, approuva Chocolove. Tu pourras me l'apporter dans ma chambre.

– Pas de problème!

Yoh fut alors alpagué par Ryû et Pino qui avaient l'intention d'aller lire au bord de l'eau et disparut de la vue de Chocolove sous la fougue des deux garçons. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Mais alors que la classe commençait à envisager de se disperser, une face mécontente apparut dans son champ de vision. Ce fut brutal.

– Ren, marmonna Chocolove. Tu m'as fait peur.

L'autre ne répondit pas.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Ren chercha ses mots et finit par balancer, sarcastique:

– Tu t'es fait avoir.

– Comment?

– Avec Yoh. Tu ne devrais pas perdre ton temps à l'aider. Tu verras que tu seras obligé de la lui faire entièrement, sa compo.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

– Il fait ça à tout le monde, tu sais? Pour à peu près toutes les matières. C'est pas méchant mais il aurait besoin qu'on le laisse se débrouiller seul un peu.

– Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?

– Je le connais bien. Je suis dans sa chambre. J'y ai eu droit moi aussi. Tout le monde lui fait ses devoirs, ce n'est pas juste. On doit pouvoir s'en sortir par nous-mêmes.

Un soupçon lui vint. Tout cela avait-il à voir avec le fait que Yoh était huitième et Ren "seulement" neuvième? Chocolove roula des yeux et éclata de rire.

– Tu es jaloux? Tu veux que je corrige tes dissertations aussi?

– Comme si j'en avais besoin, répliqua vertement Ren.

– Sans vouloir être vexant… glissa Chocolove d'un ton cassant.

– Pardon?

Ren s'était avancé d'un pas. Chocolove haussa un sourcil et tira un sourire mi-amusé, mi-inquiet.

– Tu essaies… de me faire peur?

Les autres autour d'eux s'étaient interrompus, dans leurs directions comme dans leurs conversations, pour les regarder avec cette sorte de passion qu'ont les commères lorsque leurs antennes les préviennent de l'approche imminente d'un incident intéressant.

– Je te donnais un conseil, nuança soudain Ren.

– Ce n'était pas la peine, vraiment.

Comme la situation se détendait soudain, on entendit dire:

– Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

– Fais pas attention, Chocolove, Ren est une fille manquée!

Il y eut des gloussements discrets.

– Hé Ren! Fais gaffe à pas te laisser pousser une forêt entre les jambes!

Les gloussements devinrent rires et une subite rougeur, de honte, de fureur, envahit les joues de Ren. Tout le monde riait. Chocolove eut pitié de lui. Non pas pitié, il trouvait ça tout simplement nul.

– Eh oh, on vous a rien demandé, lança-t-il à l'intention des ricaneurs, au nombre desquels il reconnut Nichrom, Achille, Daitaro, quelques troisième années et d'autres qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Du petit groupe, seul Reoseb ne riait pas et les regardait tous alternativement, un peu gêné.

– Je me passe de ton aide, cracha Ren qui l'avait mal pris.

Il se retourna et jeta un regard furieux aux plaisantins. Les gloussements niais cessèrent aussitôt, car il semblait vraiment sérieux. Aucun d'entre eux n'aurait aimé se prendre une claque et devoir ensuite refaire sa coiffure. Puis, Ren les toisa et s'en fut le plus dignement qu'il put en direction du parc. De nouveaux gloussements et chuchotis suivirent son départ.

– Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de crétins, siffla Chocolove à son tour en prenant la direction opposée.

.

Très vite, Chocolove se sentit désœuvré. Il était parti essentiellement pour mettre de la distance entre ses condisciples et lui. Mais il n'avait aucune intention précise quant à sa destination. Il pensa à Lyserg. Se morigéna. Pourtant Lyserg revenait encore, et encore. Son sourire, son étonnante timidité alors qu'il était pourtant connu pour avoir brisé bien des cœurs et offert le sien à nombre d'élèves par le passé. Son côté candide, bien plus que ce qu'il croyait au départ. Sa manière de lui prendre la main, de l'embrasser dans un coin sombre…

Ça non plus, mieux valait ne pas y penser.

Chocolove poussa un soupir et, sur une subite intuition, fit demi-tour en direction de la bibliothèque.

La pièce, agréablement éclairée, fleurait bon la poussière, le vieux papier et les boiseries lustrées. Une antichambre de casiers – rarement utilisés – accueillait l'arrivant, suivi d'un vaste bureau de chêne derrière lequel trônait Yainage, le bibliothécaire. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard torve lorsque le jeune homme passa en coup de vent. Chocolove eut un sourire d'excuse et, sans un regard pour ses connaissances présentes, ni pour les beaux rayonnages chargés de livres, ni pour les confortables fauteuils de lecture agrémentés de lampes anciennes vertes, il alla s'installer à sa table préférée, au fond.

Chocolove sortit précipitamment son cahier. Il brûlait d'écrire, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Quand l'enthousiasme le saisissait ainsi, il ne fallait surtout pas le perdre. Il fallait le recueillir entre ses mains en coupe, le protéger, l'alimenter comme une flamme naissante. Il se mit à griffonner pensivement.

Il avait envie d'écrire… quelque chose de grand. Quelque chose qu'on ferait étudier plus tard aux futurs élèves de Hoshigumi, au milieu des hordes d'ouvrages toujours écrits par des femmes qu'on leur faisait lire. Ou peut-être tout simplement quelque chose qui vaudrait la peine d'être publié, quelque chose qu'on voudrait bien acheter, qui serait vendu dans les librairies ombragées de la capitale. Quelque chose dont il pourrait vivre, peut-être?

Il savait que ce ne serait vraisemblablement pas possible. L'écriture professionnelle était rarement accessible aux garçons, sauf si l'on était un courtisan très haut placé, éventuellement, caste dont il craignait de ne jamais faire partie. Bien sûr les hommes écrivaient. Des journaux intimes, des lettres. Des impromptus ou des poèmes tendres, idylliques et mièvres qu'on lisait par une après-midi tiède, dans les salons des grands de la cour. Rien de trop sérieux, rien de trop important. Pas d'histoire, ni de poèmes épiques, ni de grands romans dont on admirait le génie et qu'on faisait pourtant lire aux jeunes adolescents. Rien d'audacieux, non plus, surtout pas! Rien qui ne soit osé ou cru, à moins qu'on ne le fasse sous pseudonyme – féminin, la plupart du temps – et dans le plus grand secret. Dans le cas contraire, on était perdu de réputation.

Cela l'intriguait. Chaque jour davantage, cela l'agaçait. C'était peut-être pour ça aussi qu'il avait spontanément pris la défense de Ren, tout à l'heure. Parce qu'écrire pouvait rester discret, personne ne l'avait identifié comme tel, mais lui aussi, quelque part, était une "fille manquée".

Que c'était donc stupide, tout ça! Il avait un esprit et deux mains. Rien ne lui manquait a priori pour écrire. Où était donc le problème?

Parfois, il écrivait des textes violents, hardis, de plus en plus choquants à mesure qu'il s'habituait à en écrire et que sa colère augmentait. Il en détruisait certains, dissimulait les autres. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Il savait que Wat n'avait pas ses yeux dans sa poche et que Daitaro fouillait les affaires des autres. Et si le premier n'aurait rien jamais rien dit (en même temps, Wat était bien mal placé pour jouer les père-la-pudeur), rien n'aurait fait davantage plaisir au second que de le dénoncer. Il aurait sans doute été intéressant de découvrir la tête de M. Maxwell s'il avait pu lire un de ses essais chaotiques. Mais il avait trop peur d'être renvoyé pour cela. Il ne savait pas si c'était bien ce qu'il risquait mais il préférait ne pas essayer.

Chocolove se pencha soudain sur ce qu'il avait écrit, relut et raya l'ensemble. Puis recommença. Il fit quelques pâtés, ratura, regarda par la fenêtre…

Voilà: ça recommençait. Encore! Cela arrivait de plus en plus ces derniers temps. Il avait envie d'écrire, _vraiment_ , mais dès qu'il s'installait, il n'y arrivait plus. Son désir de création était bel et bien présent mais demeurait sans objet. Sa main le démangeait mais il n'avait rien à lui jeter en pâture. Il voulait écrire, oui, mais il ne savait pas quoi et aucun projet en particulier ne lui donnait envie de s'y lancer. C'était abominablement frustrant.

Agacé, il se renfonça rageusement dans sa chaise et jeta un regard à l'extérieur. Rien en vue qui puisse lui donner un regain d'inspiration. Affalé sur sa chaise, il se mit à crayonner un dessin dans un coin. Cela commençait comme une petite chaîne de montagnes et cela finit par donner une chevelure, puis un visage, auquel il donna deux yeux doux, une bouche mince, des pommettes qui…

Brusquement, il s'interrompit et raya comme par superstition ce qu'il avait commencé. Il voulait dessiner une tête toute simple, personne en particulier, mais c'était le modelé du visage de Lyserg qui lui était venu d'instinct sous les doigts. Il se serait giflé. D'ailleurs, c'était probablement ce dont il avait besoin, d'un bon coup de fouet.

Chocolove rumina quelques instants avant de se lever, de remettre ses affaires dans son sac. Puis il quitta la bibliothèque à grands pas.

.

Les toilettes du premier étage n'étaient pas ses favorites. Trop de passage. Il n'eut cependant pas le courage d'aller dans d'autres et posa ses affaires dans un coin. Il se planta devant le miroir et attendit. On n'entendait rien, hormis un léger glouglou de canalisations. La faïence ancienne s'écaillait au-dessus du miroir, surmonté d'une toile d'araignée. Ayant attendu suffisamment, Chocolove alla vérifier chacune des cabines, l'une après l'autre. Elles étaient toutes vides. Parfait.

Il passa encore une fois sa tête par le battant des toilettes. Personne à l'horizon non plus dans le couloir. Une rareté. La chance était avec lui.

Alors, Chocolove se précipita sur son sac et en tira une petite trousse. Dedans se trouvait un nécessaire pour les yeux, une lime et un minuscule canif dont il s'empara. La lame scintilla quand il l'éleva pour l'observer. Il la passa une minute ou deux sous l'eau pour la nettoyer puis, remonta les manches de sa chemise.

Il contempla l'intérieur de son bras: celui-ci était nu et propre, du poignet jusqu'au coude. Puis, peu après l'articulation, la chair commençait à se couvrir de fines petites lignes et de bâtonnets brun clair, comme imprimés en relief sur sa peau.

La plupart du temps, il faisait cela aux cuisses et évitait les bras sauf quand il ne pouvait faire autrement. Quoi qu'il arrive, il ne descendait jamais après le coude: c'était là que s'arrêtaient les manches de son justaucorps de danse. Certes, cela se verrait difficilement dans les mouvements. Mais il savait que l'œil acéré de leur professeur le repérerait immédiatement s'il s'avisait de révéler sa peau marbrée par inadvertance. Pour les représentations et examens, il camouflait tout cela sous une couche de fond de teint sec, résistant, un produit de luxe qu'il payait une fortune mais qui avait l'avantage de ne pas tacher les vêtements.

Chocolove leva la petite lame et la dirigea lentement vers son biceps. Un frisson le prit lorsque le métal glacé toucha sa peau. Le canif était soigneusement aiguisé. Il y veillait. Il n'eut qu'à appuyer légèrement pour que la lame s'enfonce sous l'épiderme et que perle une petite goutte de sang.

Le choc de la douleur le secoua comme une décharge électrique. Chocolove rejeta sa tête en arrière et se mordit les lèvres, étouffant un cri. Lorsqu'il regarda son bras à nouveau, il admira la couleur sombre de la rigole de sang sur sa peau noire. C'était beau.

C'est alors qu'un détail retint son attention. Il reporta son regard sur le miroir et frissonna.

Le regard écarquillé de Manta, dans l'embrasure de la porte, était braqué sur lui.

Chocolove se retourna vivement. Dans la hâte, il lâcha son canif qui rebondit sur le sol en tintant, laissant derrière lui une trace de sang légère, accusatrice.

Que dire? Manta avait tout vu. Forcément. Percé à jour son secret, découvert sa faille intime, son défaut, quelque chose dont il n'avait jamais parlé à personne, pas même à Lyserg… Que dire, que faire?

– Je… commença-t-il. Je…

Et puis, d'instinct, il fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Raconter une histoire:

– Je me suis blessé...

Ce n'était même pas un vrai mensonge.

– Tu as besoin d'aide? s'inquiéta alors Manta, rompant avec la stupeur qui l'avait saisi.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha. Puis, comme Chocolove restait là, hébété, il alla chercher un peu de papier et le lui tendit, de loin. Chocolove s'en saisit et l'appliqua sur la blessure, machinalement.

– Merci, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Son camarade regardait avec crainte la tache qui rougissait le papier fin. Il doit avoir peur du sang, devina Chocolove.

– Tu as mal? s'enquit Manta. Tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie?

– Non, non, ça va, merci. Ce n'est pas profond.

Manta le jaugea gravement comme s'il était certain du contraire et Chocolove évita soigneusement son regard pour s'intéresser au canif. Il le ramassa, le passa sous l'eau jusqu'à ce que l'eau redevienne claire. Puis il nettoya les taches sur le sol et remercia Manta avec l'air le plus naturel du monde. Il fallait faire comme si de rien n'était. Sauver la face. Ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait.

– De rien, répondit Manta, encore un peu pâle d'avoir vu l'eau rougie couler dans le lavabo. Fais attention… la prochaine fois.

Penaud, Chocolove quitta les toilettes, horriblement mal à l'aise, et cependant soulagé. De ce qu'il savait sur Manta, il était sûr que celui-ci ne dirait rien.

.


	9. Hippolyte et Hyacinthe

_Shaman King et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei._

* * *

.

IX

Hippolyte et Hyacinthe

.

Ren remontait l'allée à grands pas furieux, les dents serrées, en direction de la rivière. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. C'était comme si sa colère se dégageait de son épiderme, en bouffées de chaleur après un effort intense. Quelques éclats de voix et des rires lui apprirent qu'il y avait déjà du monde près de l'eau. Sans hésiter, il bifurqua et se dirigea alors vers les serres. Il ne fallait pas qu'on le voie. Là-bas, il n'y aurait personne. Il pourrait tranquillement se calmer, loin des regards.

Bande de petits merdeux. Gitons sans cervelle. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire mettre, ces sales coquetons avec leurs gueules enfarinées de tapin maquillé comme un cheval volé.

Il se répétait en boucle toutes les vulgarités qu'il connaissait. Cela l'aidait à faire taire les visages ricanants de ses camarades qui se pressaient encore sur sa rétine. Se concentrer sur la colère, plus que sur la honte, permettait de résister à la boule lancinante qui s'était installée dans sa gorge. Ren détestait pleurer de façon générale, encore plus devant témoins. Cela ne lui arrivait pratiquement jamais. Et cette fois, ce n'était pas tant l'humiliation que la frustration qui menaçait d'exploser.

Il s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas en avoir frappé un. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Il avait failli le faire. Sa main était prête, tendue, l'énergie de la violence suintant presque entre ses doigts. Mais à la seconde où il s'apprêtait à lever le bras pour gifler le garçon le plus proche, quelque chose l'avait retenu. L'impression d'être ridicule, peut-être. Le sentiment d'être complètement à côté de la plaque. Pas dans son élément. De quoi aurait-il l'air, à taper bêtement? Son coup ne serait sûrement pas assez fort. Manquerait sa cible. Ne ferait pas peur.

Et puis, deux secondes plus tard, c'était trop tard. Le moment où la baffe aurait été possible était passé. S'il l'avait fait ensuite, ce serait arrivé à retardement. L'effet aurait été différent, décalé, inapproprié, donc. Question de tempo. Il s'était résigné. Et ses adversaires l'avaient bien compris: rien de plus drôle que ce moment où l'on réalise que l'autre va encaisser les moqueries sans réagir, malgré sa colère. Rien de plus plaisant que ce soulagement de pouvoir se déchaîner sans craindre une réaction violente. Les rires l'avaient poursuivi dans le couloir comme une volée de flèches.

Si seulement il avait osé. Ça n'aurait pas été fort, sans doute, mais ça aurait surpris. Il en avait déjà collé, des baffes. Une fois, en première année, un garçon s'était moqué de lui, il ne savait plus trop pourquoi. Encore une pique du même style, il avait arrêté de les compter. Sa réaction avait été instinctive, irréfléchie, directe. La claque était faible et risible, mais elle avait détruit la coiffure harmonieuse du crétin et laissé une petite marque rouge sur sa joue. Il se souvenait encore de ses cris d'oiseau outragé et des murmures, du malaise, des regards ahuris de ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène. Puis des remarques qui avaient fusé: "Il est malade?", "Qu'est-ce qui lui prend?", "Non mais faut se calmer, on n'est pas chez les sauvages, ici…", "Comment il l'a frappé!", "Quelle brute!", etc. Ça aussi, ça avait retenu son bras tout à l'heure.

Une chose l'agaçait profondément lorsqu'il comparait ces deux épisodes de confrontation. À l'époque, il était encore gamin. Il n'avait pas encore intégré ce qui se faisait et ce qui ne se faisait pas à Hoshigumi. Il avait agi par réflexe. Désormais, après trois ans passés à l'académie, il s'était acclimaté. Les règles tacites s'étaient imprégnées en lui, à force de répétition, de plaisanteries, de remarques, même sans méchanceté, sur son caractère belliqueux, ses attitudes inappropriées, son manque de masculinité. Ça avait fini par rentrer. Si bien qu'à quinze ans, force était de constater qu'il s'était ramolli. Ce qui l'avait retenu, tout à l'heure, c'était en grande partie lui-même. Il avait forgé ses propres entraves.

Toujours démuni face à sa propre colère, Ren dépassa la roseraie et finit par s'arrêter devant les serres. Il évalua le pourcentage de chances de tomber sur Talim mais se souvint qu'il l'avait croisé dans le hall en partant. Tant mieux.

En ouvrant la porte, il reçut de plein fouet l'air étouffant et humide qui stagnait dans la serre numéro deux, celle réservée aux plantes exotiques. Une puissante odeur végétale assaillit ses narines. Il devait faire au moins dix degrés de plus qu'à l'extérieur. C'était d'autant plus brutal que le temps avait fraîchi depuis quelques jours.

D'ordinaire, ils avaient cours dans la serre numéro un, la plus grande, celle qu'on appelait parfois "le jardin d'hiver". L'atmosphère y était moins confinée et l'on y respirait mieux. Dans celle-ci, se trouvaient des plantes nécessitant davantage de chaleur. La serre numéro trois, plus petite que les autres, était en revanche toujours fermée aux élèves et renfermait les essences rares et précieuses dont l'école s'enorgueillissait.

Ren jeta un regard circulaire à l'ensemble de l'édifice, dont le vide bienfaisant le soulagea. Un fouillis de plantes recouvrait les murs et assombrissait le lieu. L'adolescent commença à remonter l'allée centrale et desserra légèrement le nœud de son col. La chaleur lui tombait dessus comme une chape de plomb et, avec elle, la torpeur. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'ils n'aient pratiquement jamais cours ici: ce serait un coup à ce que tous les élèves s'endorment au bout de dix minutes.

D'un pas déjà plus lent, Ren se mit à vagabonder dans la serre exotique. Le silence des plantes avait quelque chose de particulier. Outre le son des gouttes de condensation, on percevait une sorte de bruissement de vie, difficile à décrire. Sa colère refluait légèrement. Légèrement, mais pas totalement.

Soudain, alors qu'il se retournait sur un arbre tropical aux larges feuilles plates, il se prit les pieds dans un pot que quelqu'un avait malencontreusement laissé dépasser de la rangée et faillit se casser la figure. Il ne dut qu'à la présence providentielle d'un petit arbre aux branches noueuses, auquel il se retint in extremis, de ne pas s'étaler de tout son long au milieu des arbustes.

– Saloperies de bottines, jura-t-il, certain que cela ne serait pas arrivé avec des chaussures plus pratiques.

Quand il se redressa, toute sa fureur contenue lui remonta à la gorge. Frappant rageusement le tronc qui l'avait sauvé du plat du poing, Ren rugit:

– Merde!

C'est alors qu'une voix dans son dos le fit sursauter:

– Wow. Du calme, on ne s'entend plus penser, par ici.

Ren se retourna vivement. À demi caché dans les rangées de plantes, un élève se tenait là, accroupi – raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas vu. Ren reconnut la voix et la tignasse bleue d'Horo Horo. Recouvert d'un tablier de travail taché de terre, les sourcils froncés, son camarade se penchait avec sérieux sur une jeune pousse non identifiable. De ses mains protégées par des gants, il tenait une pipette dont il versait le contenu goutte à goutte sur les feuilles de sa protégée.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? attaqua Ren sans réfléchir.

Horo Horo releva posément la tête de son travail et rétorqua, sans se démonter:

– La question est plutôt qu'est-ce que _toi_ tu viens faire ici?

Ren ne trouva aucune réponse à fournir. De toute manière, il n'avait pas à se justifier.

– Tu pourrais faire attention, quand même, soupira son camarade en rangeant ses instruments. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a mis dans cet état mais les plantes, elles n'y sont pour rien alors tu serais gentil de ne rien abîmer, s'il te plaît.

– Je t'en donne, moi, des conseils? s'offusqua Ren, piqué au vif.

Sans l'écouter, Horo Horo quitta la plate-bande et se dirigea vers lui. L'espace d'une micro-seconde, Ren crut qu'il allait l'attaquer mais l'autre n'en fit rien. L'écartant sans ménagement, il redressa la plante qu'il avait renversée et l'observa. Ren le fixa, un peu ahuri, tandis qu'Horo Horo approfondissait l'examen du végétal violenté.

– Ça a l'air d'aller, marmonna-t-il.

– Tu crois qu'elle va survivre? railla Ren.

Horo Horo le foudroya du regard.

– On ne peut pas savoir dans l'immédiat, il faudra que je dise au prof de la surveiller…

Ren croisa les bras:

– Tu vas aller raconter ça au prof? Me dénoncer?

Horo Horo le toisait toujours, courroucé.

– Je devrais peut-être. Mais non, ce n'est pas mon genre.

– C'est votre genre à tous, rétorqua Ren avec amertume.

Horo Horo haussa les sourcils.

– Bon écoute, je ne sais pas ce que le monde t'a fait aujourd'hui mais si tu pouvais trouver un autre endroit pour aller rager, hein, moi j'ai à faire ici, donc…

Ren allait lui lancer une réplique bien sentie lorsqu'un détail le frappa. Horo Horo n'avait pas assisté à l'altercation. Il avait foncé tout droit dès la sortie de l'étude. Sans doute justement pour aller s'occuper de ses plantes adorées. Son attitude devait être incompréhensible pour lui.

Prenant conscience de tout cela, Ren réalisa qu'il le regardait bouche bée, muet comme une carpe, depuis une demi-minute. Il devait avoir l'air complètement stupide.

– Je suis…

Il s'interrompit. Pourquoi s'expliquait-il? De toute façon, les seuls mots qui lui venaient étaient à base de "on a été méchant avec moi". C'était puéril. En plus, la plupart du temps, on lui conseillait de laisser courir. Suggestion insupportable, qui venait toujours des mêmes: ceux qui ne savaient pas de quoi ils parlaient. Ceux qui ne comprenaient pas que ce n'était pas tel incident isolé qui posait problème mais la répétition et la fréquence. S'il racontait quoi que ce soit, c'était probablement ce que lui dirait Horo Horo.

En même temps, il se sentait vaguement injuste de reporter sa colère sur lui, d'autant que, dans ses souvenirs, il ne s'était jamais payé sa tête ni joint au groupe des rieurs.

– Ce n'est pas contre toi, dit-il enfin.

– J'espère bien, ironisa Horo Horo. Parce que je ne t'ai rien fait pour le moment.

Ren détourna les yeux. Son camarade lança alors d'une voix radoucie:

– Tu es sûr que ça va?

– Oui, ça va.

Pendant un moment, on n'entendit plus que le murmure de la végétation et, de temps en temps, le bruit très lointain des voix montant des pelouses. Puis, Horo Horo poussa un soupir et se détourna. Il récupéra ses affaires, étalées parmi les rangées de pots, et s'empara d'un bloc-notes sur lequel il griffonna quelques lignes.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda machinalement Ren.

C'était plus ou moins pensé à voix haute, il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de poser la question, et Horo Horo accusa celle-ci d'un coup d'œil surpris. Il finit par répondre:

– Projet personnel. En art floral. Je dois le rendre au prof d'ici la fin du mois.

– En art floral? répéta Ren, sceptique. Comment ça?

Comme l'autre le regardait sans comprendre, il poursuivit:

– Je veux dire, en art floral, on fait des bouquets, tout ça. On ne fait pas pousser des choses, non?

– Ah, fit Horo Horo, ça c'est parce que je veux faire une composition particulière, avec des feuilles de cette plante-là. Je ne peux pas en prendre d'autres, si je veux obtenir la bonne couleur. C'est important pour l'équilibre.

Il écarta les bras avec un sourire.

– Du coup, j'attends que ça pousse! Et qu'il y en ait assez pour que je puisse me servir! Ça devrait prendre encore une semaine, environ.

Ren hocha la tête, peu convaincu. Ce garçon se prenait vraiment la tête pour pas grand-chose. Mais enfin, c'était son problème.

Malheureusement, il dissimulait mal sa pensée et Horo Horo dut la lire sur son visage car il se rembrunit immédiatement:

– Quoi? Tu trouves ça débile?

– Je trouve que tu te compliques un peu la vie. Mais ça ne me regarde pas, admit-il avec un peu de sécheresse dans la voix.

Exactement, semblèrent dire les yeux de Horo Horo.

– J'aime ça, rétorqua-t-il abruptement. Il n'y a rien de honteux.

– Non, fit Ren en haussant les épaules, mais…

– Mais quoi?

– Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de plaisant à examiner des bouts d'herbes sous toutes les coutures. Faire des bouquets, c'est joli, d'accord, mais s'en occuper…

Horo Horo roula des yeux comme si Ren venait de commettre un sacrilège.

– Mais tu ne comprends rien!

Il se frappa le front.

– C'est merveilleux, au contraire! S'occuper d'une pousse, la voir grandir, cultiver telle espèce pour la mettre à côté de telle autre, créer un jardin…

Il poussa un soupir d'aise.

– C'est le plus beau travail du monde.

– Hmm, marmonna Ren.

Il commençait à entrevoir ce que voulait dire son camarade mais ne voulait pas revenir si vite sur son opinion. À ce monosyllabe peu enthousiaste, Horo Horo mit les mains sur ses hanches et riposta:

– Et toi, alors, qu'est-ce que tu aimes, hein?

Surpris par la contre-attaque, Ren fut pris au dépourvu.

– Pas grand-chose, on dirait, ricana Horo Horo.

– Bien sûr que si.

– Quoi alors?

Ren laissa échapper la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

– Les chevaux.

Horo Horo pencha la tête. Visiblement, il ne s'y attendait pas.

– Hein?

– Oui.

– D'accord, les chevaux. C'est pas tellement ici qu'on en trouve.

– Non, fit Ren entre ses dents.

– Et quoi d'autre? La musique, non?

– Oui, se rappela-t-il. La musique.

Il releva les yeux et éprouva soudain l'envie de provoquer son camarade.

– Monter aux arbres, siffla-t-il.

Horo Horo eut un regard au ciel qui semblait dire: "grands dieux…"

– Nager, ajouta Ren. Le shamanisme. Regarder les tournois.

– Ces fêtes barbares…

– Les arts martiaux.

Horo Horo fronça les sourcils

– Mais ce sont des trucs de fille, objecta-t-il avec une grimace.

– Des trucs utiles! explosa Ren. Bien plus que d'apprendre à peigner la pelouse ou à se peinturlurer la figure!

Il s'interrompit et comprit qu'il venait de franchir une limite. D'ouvrir une porte, toute grande, sur sa faille intime. Horo Horo avait d'abord reculé face à cette éruption verbale, puis ses yeux s'étrécirent et considérèrent Ren sous un autre angle.

– Je vois, fit-il calmement.

Ren ne sut ce qu'il voyait exactement. Les raisons de sa colère de tout à l'heure? Il avait sa réputation, Horo Horo le savait. Le fait qu'il soit souvent la cible de moqueries n'avait pas pu lui échapper. Sans doute allait-il y aller lui aussi de son petit commentaire. Le rappeler à l'ordre. Lui dire ce qu'il devrait faire, vers quels centres d'intérêts se tourner. Se venger de la façon condescendante dont Ren avait traité sa passion. Mais à la place, Horo Horo dit:

– Moi j'aimerais entrer aux jardins du palais royal. Comme jardinier.

Ren ouvrit de grands yeux et mit quelques secondes à assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire.

– Travailler, tu veux dire?

– C'est ça.

– Mais comment feras-tu pour te marier?

Horo Horo haussa les épaules et Ren ne put s'empêcher de trouver sa propre question idiote.

– Malheureusement, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait d'hommes aux jardins, avoua Horo Horo sur un ton de résignation.

– Et ça va t'arrêter?

– Je ne sais pas. C'est un travail de femme, alors quelles chances j'aurais…

– Tu ne trouves pas ça injuste?

Horo Horo ne répondit pas. Son regard se fixa sur le sol et y demeura. Ren n'insista pas.

– Je ne suis pas sûr que ça vaille la peine de s'obstiner si on n'a pas les capacités, marmotta finalement son camarade.

– Pas les capacités? Tu es capable d'attendre qu'un certain type de feuilles exotiques pousse pour composer un bouquet, et tout ça pour un malheureux devoir, et tu n'as pas les capacités?

Ren s'esclaffait presque. Zut. Il se montrait peut-être un peu plus laudatif qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Horo Horo se défendit:

– Non… enfin si, mais, c'est juste un caprice de gosse. Il faut garder les pieds sur terre aussi.

Ren grimaça. Oui, oui, bien sûr. Il n'avait pas tort. N'empêche. Il détestait cette mentalité.

– Si on sait déjà que ça ne marchera pas, poursuivit Horo Horo, à quoi bon?

Ren le dévisagea durement.

– Si tu abandonnes avant même d'avoir tenté quoi que ce soit, c'est sûr que tu n'y arriveras pas.

Sa phrase eut l'effet d'une claque sur son camarade. Dommage que ça ne soit pas lui qu'il ait voulu gifler. Un silence passa et Ren lança:

– C'est ton rêve, non?

– Euh… oui.

– Alors, ça vaut la peine que tu te battes.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Horo Horo la pesa soigneusement et finalement, sourit tristement:

– Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de me compliquer la vie comme ça.

Ren haussa les épaules.

– C'est dommage pour toi.

Horo Horo eut un hochement de tête sans réelle signification, geste d'acquiescement qu'on n'assume pas totalement. Puis il lui tourna le dos et replaça un peu mieux la plante, qui dépassait toujours de la rangée.

– En tout cas, dit-il en tassant les pots, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver contre ces pauvres fleurs innocentes.

Ren eut un petit rire entre ses lèvres serrées.

– Tu vois, commenta-t-il, que toi aussi, tu es combatif.

Horo Horo tordit la nuque pour le dévisager.

– De quoi parles-tu?

Ren croisa les bras avec satisfaction:

– Tu n'arrives pas à accepter de me laisser le dernier mot.

Horo Horo ouvrit la bouche, outré, et, voulant protester, se releva trop vite. Au passage, il se heurta la tête à une branche tortueuse, celle-là même à laquelle s'était retenu Ren.

– Aïe!

Son visage se crispa de douleur et il se frotta la tête.

– Bordel de…

Le juron se termina en sifflement. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Ren fit rouler les siens ironiquement.

– Haan, quelle vulgarité!

– Oh la ferme, hein, marmonna Horo Horo, en se frottant la tête.

Sa mine était si comique que Ren ne put se retenir de pouffer de rire – et se reprit aussitôt. Voilà qu'il se mettait à imiter les pécores de la classe, quelle déchéance. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, tout à coup?

– Hum, toussota-t-il en s'efforçant de retrouver sa dignité.

Du moins avait-il l'air moins ridicule que Horo Horo avec son air de chat tombé à l'eau. Brusquement, le fou rire lui vint, sans qu'il puisse l'empêcher, qui commença comme une toux et finit par l'emporter.

– Quoi à la fin? gronda Horo Horo. Je me suis fait vraiment mal, tu trouves ça drôle?

– C'est ta tête, avoua Ren, la crise passée.

Il poussa un soupir et passa une main sur son front.

– Mouais, grommela l'autre. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai encore des choses à faire ici, donc, désolé mais je te laisse là.

Horo Horo se mit à ramasser ses affaires puis s'interrompit et se redressa (en vérifiant cette fois qu'aucune branche traîtresse ne l'assaille).

– À moins que tu ne veuilles venir avec moi?

– Pour quoi faire? rétorqua Ren, sans le moindre tact.

– Regarder! C'est intéressant de s'occuper des plantes, tu sais, vraiment. Il y en a une qui va bientôt donner des fruits!

Il en parlait comme d'un événement exceptionnel. Ren hésita et se laissa presque tenter. Après tout, ce ne serait sans doute pas désagréable. Et puis, la masse de devoirs qu'il avait à faire, ainsi que de tout ce qu'il avait prévu pour cette soirée se rappelèrent à lui.

– Non merci, refusa-t-il. J'ai à faire aussi. Je voulais travailler ma musique et il y a ce devoir pour Denbat…

– Ah oui, c'est vrai, grommela Horo Horo d'un air sombre. Je l'avais oublié celui-là.

Sur un ton plus cordial, il conclut:

– Bon eh bien, à plus tard, au dîner sans doute.

– Oui, acquiesça Ren, au dîner.

Il aurait aimé dire "bon jardinage" mais ça faisait un peu bizarre. Ne sachant comment prendre mieux congé, il tourna les talons et s'en alla. Une fois sorti de la serre, il prit conscience, premièrement, de la sueur qui détrempait son uniforme, à cause de la chaleur, et deuxièmement, de la teneur extrêmement intime de tout ce qu'il avait confié, sans le vouloir, à Horo Horo.

.

En remontant les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ryû et Yoh, Ren se réjouit de ne croiser aucun camarade. Entre l'affrontement de tout à l'heure et la discussion sous la serre, il avait épuisé ses réserves d'énergie sociale pour la journée.

Sa chambre était la dernière en arrivant des escaliers, juste avant celle de Pascal. Au moment où Ren y entrait, la porte d'une des salles d'eau, à l'autre bout du couloir, s'ouvrit, suivant un bruit de verrou et de chasse d'eau. Ren s'engouffra dans sa chambre, pris d'une précipitation irraisonnée. Il claqua la porte et vit qu'aucun de ses colocataires n'était là. Impeccable.

Les chambres se présentaient un peu toutes de la même façon: deux lits alignés contre les deux murs, chacun précédé d'un placard et d'étagères personnelles pour son occupant, et la tête protégée par une cloison. Au fond de la pièce, une grande fenêtre, à laquelle s'accoudait une banquette tendue de tissu rouge sombre, éclairait la pièce. Non loin de là, se trouvait le troisième lit, le sien, lui aussi avec placard et étagères. Contre la cloison qui le séparait de l'un des premiers lits, se trouvait son bureau. Ceux de Ryû et de Yoh se faisaient face de l'autre côté de la pièce. Seul ameublement esthétique de la chambre, un petit guéridon près de la fenêtre, sur lequel reposait une lampe à huile dont la lueur jaune douce était très agréable pour lire, le soir. D'épaisses poutres sombres traversaient le plafond et deux tapis recouvraient les sols. Les murs étaient de crépit blanc, ce que Yoh et Ryû avaient interprété comme un appel à décorer leurs coins de chambre. Celui de Yoh était donc orné de deux affiches, l'une pour le concert d'un musicien célèbre, l'autre pour une représentation du _Garçon mal gardé_. Le côté de Ryû, en revanche, explosait littéralement, recouvert de cartes, dessins et croquis de toutes sortes, représentant un festival de créatures éthérées revêtues d'oripeaux des plus extravagants: photos de défilés de mode, cartons d'invitation à des soirées privées, affiches décoratives, estampes d'acteurs ou de mannequins en vogue, esquisses de sa propre main, notamment des ébauches de motifs de kimono, et même planches extraites d'ouvrages théoriques sur le costume. Ren, lui, avait laissé son mur totalement vierge et ne voyait absolument pas ce qu'il aurait pu désirer y accrocher.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, il avait déjà songé y mettre des choses mais chacune d'entre elles lui avait semblé ridicule. Il se demandait parfois quelle tête auraient fait ses camarades s'il s'était mis à punaiser des images de sabres ou de guerrières en armure au-dessus de son lit. Ils auraient ri, sans doute. Gentiment, parce que c'était toujours gentil, avec Yoh et Ryû. Ils auraient dit quelque chose comme, (Ryû) "des photos de filles, héhé, petit cachottier", (Yoh) "Wahou! C'est chouette que tu nous montres ta personnalité, Ren!"

Mais voilà. En réalité, Ren n'avait aucune envie de trop montrer sa personnalité.

Il posa son sac sur son bureau et sortit son pupitre et ses partitions du placard. L'assemblage métallique, un peu tordu à force d'avoir été traîné partout, résista comme toujours au démontage mais Ren en connaissait les failles. Puis il tira l'étui de son violon de sous son lit et l'ouvrit.

L'instrument était d'un bois brun clair qui tirait sur le caramel roux et s'éclaircissait par endroits. Ren défit les fixations et sortit son archet pour le tendre. Un coussin sur l'épaule, il cala l'instrument sous son menton. Fréquemment joué, celui-ci n'avait pas besoin d'être accordé. Il se mit au travail.

Normalement, il aurait dû commencer par se dérouiller les doigts et l'archet. Mais il en avait rarement la patience. Quoi de plus frustrant que d'enchaîner des cordes à vides bêtement?

Il se lança sans tarder dans le déchiffrage de la pièce à jouer pour le quatuor. A priori, rien d'insurmontable, s'il en croyait M. Diaz, leur très sévère professeur de musique instrumentale. En tant que premier violon, il avait le thème, c'était plutôt agréable. Ce n'était pas formidable pour Nichrom, qui devait se contenter de la deuxième voie, beaucoup moins sympathique. Ren s'en réjouit férocement en songeant aux ricanements du jeune garçon tout à l'heure à l'étude.

Une phrase du morceau bien exécutée lui tira un sourire de contentement. Le violon était un instrument incroyablement ingrat mais lorsqu'on savait en profiter, ça pouvait devenir vraiment plaisant. Ça ne faisait que quelques années qu'il avait atteint un niveau suffisant pour s'amuser un peu.

Il se demandait parfois s'il existait un instrument plus cruel que le sien. Il lui avait fallu entre quatre et cinq ans pour tirer un son correct, et par correct, entendons, écoutable et qui ne fasse pas fuir les autres. Ensuite, il avait pu commencer à travailler, vraiment.

C'était souvent pénible. La moindre faiblesse s'entendait. On ne pouvait pas faire semblant. Le visage étant placé tout contre le bois, on le sentait vibrer à chaque coup d'archet. Et s'il y avait la moindre imperfection, même la plus infime, on l'entendait. On n'échappait à aucune fausse note, aucun écart de doigt, aucun crissement, aucun son parasite. Même si la foule autour ne l'entendait pas. Cela pouvait se dire de n'importe quel instrument, sans doute, mais Ren avait toujours trouvé que le sien était particulier à cet égard.

Il joua une demi-heure sans s'arrêter et ne vit pas le temps passer. Ce fut la baisse de lumière qui l'alerta. Dès qu'il s'interrompit, son dos se rappela à lui. Des pointes de douleur lui piquaient la colonne vertébrale, depuis le milieu jusqu'à la nuque. Les premières phalanges des doigts de sa main gauche, qui avaient volé sur la touche à s'en faire mal, s'ornaient à présent de rainures bien droites là où il avait pressé les cordes, ainsi que d'une teinte noirâtre due à l'ébène. C'était bon signe. Il avait bien travaillé.

Il décida sagement de s'arrêter et s'étira. Un coup d'œil à son horloge lui apprit que l'heure du dîner approchait. Il aurait tout juste le temps de commencer le devoir de Denbat. C'était agaçant. Il songea un instant à demander à Yoh de le laisser s'inspirer du sien… puisqu'il serait aidé par Chocolove! Yoh ne refuserait sûrement pas. Puis il chassa l'idée de son esprit. Il avait du mal à comprendre les tricheurs. Ou ceux qui "s'entraidaient", comme on dit. Pas seulement par fierté, mais aussi par paresse. Au final, gruger demandait presque plus d'efforts que de travailler honnêtement. Surtout pour une dissertation où l'on ne pouvait pas se contenter de recopier bêtement. Il faudrait modifier les phrases, faire attention à ne pas présenter les idées dans le même ordre, trouver des synonymes… la barbe. Avec ça, il détestait l'idée de dépendre de quelqu'un.

Après avoir hésité quelques minutes, il décida d'aller s'installer dans une des salles du bas pour travailler. Malgré sa nature solitaire, il était parfois bien content d'avoir des gens avec qui traîner. En l'occurrence, la présence de Ryû et de Yoh l'aiderait sans doute à se concentrer sur cette satanée dissertation.

Il éprouva une légère gêne à la pensée que Horo Horo serait peut-être là, lui aussi. Ce qu'il lui avait confié n'était pas si secret que ça, ses deux colocataires n'ignoraient plus grand-chose de lui, désormais, mais la rapidité avec laquelle il s'était épanché était embarrassante. Cependant, il ne voyait pas pourquoi Horo Horo en parlerait. Lui aussi, s'était largement révélé.

.

Ren quitta sa chambre d'un pas traînant. Dans le couloir, ses oreilles aguerries reconnurent un son de violon. Il était encore dans son travail? Non, ce devait être Nichrom. La musique provenait de sa chambre.

Piqué par la curiosité il s'arrêta pour écouter. Ce n'était pas leur quatuor mais autre chose. Du Vivaldi si sa mémoire était bonne. Rapidement, il eut une moue gênée. Aïe. C'était laborieux.

Souple comme un chat, il s'approcha, suivant le son et se posta derrière la porte entrouverte. Nichrom, qu'il distinguait à travers le battant, venait de faire une courte pause de quelques secondes. Il inspira profondément et épaula son violon. Son poignet et sa main se placèrent spontanément au contact du bois. Le bras passa sous l'instrument et, aussitôt, l'épaule se tendit d'un cran. Trop raide, diagnostiqua mentalement Ren. Avec un coude pareil, normal qu'il ait du mal à se déplacer sur le manche.

Au même moment, Nichrom recommença à jouer, la même petite phrase que Ren avait entendue plusieurs fois. N'y arrivant toujours pas, il poussa une exclamation d'exaspération et abaissa son violon. Puis il se détourna avec agacement de son pupitre et son regard tomba sur Ren.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? s'emporta-t-il immédiatement en ouvrant grand la porte. Qu'est-ce que vous avez à tous m'espionner à la fin?

– Tu n'as qu'à fermer la porte, répliqua Ren froidement. On ne t'entendra pas.

– Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? coupa le garçon.

– Oh rien. Tu as l'air de galérer.

Nichrom lui jeta un regard venimeux que Ren lui rendit cordialement. On fait moins le malin, pensa-t-il. On ne rigole plus, là, hein.

– Et tu as des suggestions à me faire, je suppose, persifla le jeune Pache, la bouche pleine de piques.

Ren songea à une demi-douzaine de reparties mortelles qui pourraient briser à jamais la confiance du jeune garçon en ses talents de violoniste. Ou pour quelques mois, à tout le moins. Il songea aussi à railler son niveau ou encore à lui donner de mauvais conseils. Ce ne serait que justice. Justice faite à soi-même mais après tout, dans le cas présent, c'était la seule qui comptait. Ce serait tellement plaisant d'égaliser les comptes! Bien sûr, ce n'était pas Nichrom qui avait lancé la première pointe, tout à l'heure. Mais il avait ri. Il riait aussi pour les autres, d'ailleurs. Il n'était jamais en reste pour se moquer de la victime du moment. Ce serait une bonne leçon et c'était facile à faire. C'était en son pouvoir.

– Ce passage, lâcha finalement Ren. Tu devrais passer en deuxième position, au lieu d'aller et venir entre première et troisième. Tu n'aurais plus à devoir gérer l'archet et les démanchés en même temps.

Voilà, il l'avait dite. La bonne réponse, la vraie. Nichrom ouvrit de grands yeux comme si Ren lui avait appris l'existence d'un monde parallèle et sa colère fondit en un instant.

– Je ne pense jamais à la deuxième, avoua-t-il.

– Bien sûr que non, c'est l'une des dernières qu'on apprend, alors forcément…

– C'est vraiment aussi simple que ça?

– Non, ton archet se balade un peu aussi. Mais ça, y a rien à y faire, à part… le travailler en boucle.

Nichrom hocha la tête. Il parut soudain se rappeler que lui et Ren étaient plutôt en mauvais termes et fronça le nez. Puis, d'une petite voix rapide, il marmonna un vague merci que Ren accueillit d'un signe de tête raide.

Il quitta la pièce en refermant la porte sans trop savoir s'il était content de lui ou non. Est-ce qu'il aurait dû l'induire en erreur?

Bien sûr, il trouvait ça crade. Lui en flanquer une aurait été plus simple, plus propre. Mais tout de même… des coups bas, comme ça, tout le monde en faisait. Pourquoi pas lui? Il avait déjà vu faire les autres, assisté en témoin passif, laissé faire. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui le retenait mais c'était plus fâcheux qu'autre chose. L'embarras de Nichrom et sa propre conscience, blanche comme neige, ne lui offraient qu'une piètre consolation. Il aurait préféré pouvoir se venger mieux que ça.

.

Il gagna le rez-de-chaussée, se mêla à ses condisciples et rejoignit la première salle commune. Un coup d'œil lui suffit pour repérer son groupe habituel. Yoh et Ryû, bien sûr, mais aussi Manta, Pino et Horo Horo.

À son grand soulagement, celui-ci se comporta le plus naturellement du monde avec lui, comme si leur discussion passée n'avait pas eu lieu. D'ailleurs, il était beaucoup trop occupé à râler contre Pino qui n'avait, apparemment, pas lu un livre alors que c'était "son tour". Ryû les taquina et Manta leva les yeux au ciel.

Sans se mêler à la conversation, Ren retint un sourire amusé et sortit ses affaires pour travailler. Après avoir chassé Yoh, qui tentait de zieuter son travail – c'était pas assez de l'aide de Chocolove, il fallait encore qu'il lui copie dessus? Du balai! –, il gribouilla un brouillon vaguement pompeux à base d'idées reçues et de lieux communs spécial "dissertation". Alors qu'il levait le nez pour chercher l'inspiration dans le paysage ambiant, il reconnut juste en face de lui l'un des rieurs de l'après-midi. Le garçon, jeune encore, contemplait la salle avec l'air de celui qui cherche une réflexion désobligeante à faire. Ren ressentit une pointe d'agacement et se prépara à essuyer un coin d'œil moqueur mais, à sa grande surprise, le regard sournois du garçon passa sur lui comme s'il était invisible. Passé l'étonnement, Ren comprit.

On ne se moquait pas des groupes. On n'attaquait que les cibles exposées, sans escorte. Ses amis, leurs rires, leur légèreté et leur nombre, lui servaient d'armure, le protégeant aussi solidement qu'une maille d'acier.

.


	10. Adonis et son Pygmalion

_Disclaimer: Shaman King et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei._

* * *

.

X

Adonis et son Pygmalion

.

La cantine. Un lieu de contemplation idéal, selon Wat. Quoi de plus parlant que le moment des repas pour observer une micro-société? Il se plaisait toujours à observer les petits moments de relâchement chez ses camarades comme chez ses professeurs. C'était instructif. Pour ce soir, cependant, il se concentrait davantage sur le saumon grillé teriyaki "et son lit de riz", comme disait la pancarte, qui comptait parmi ses plats préférés. La chair légère croustillait, avec son petit goût sucré-salé, puis fondait sous le palais, délicieusement. De temps en temps, Wat jetait un coup d'œil à Achille, à la table d'à côté, qui triturait son plat discrètement. Depuis tout à l'heure, il faisait mine de porter une fourchette à sa bouche dès qu'on le regardait et la reposait sitôt qu'on détournait les yeux de lui. Malgré toute la compassion que Wat pouvait avoir pour lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer l'adresse de la technique. Il commençait d'ailleurs franchement à hésiter à lui demander s'il ne pouvait pas lui filer son assiette avant que le poisson ne se transforme en bouillie infâme et immangeable.

Wat mangeait seul à une grande table, au bout de laquelle se tenait une bande de "grands" qui palabraient à voix basse, de leurs timbres graves de presque adultes. Les "grands": on appelait ainsi ceux qui avaient dépassé la quatrième année, l'année charnière, celle des sélections. Wat savait que sa classe était parfois comptée comme faisant partie des "grands" mais pour beaucoup, ce terme ne regroupait que les cinquième année et le troisième cycle, bien qu'ils ne suivent pas le même enseignement. Il faut dire que, l'écrémage aidant, à partir du deuxième cycle, on commençait à se connaître. Les promotions étaient moins peuplées et davantage poreuses. D'ailleurs, du fait qu'ils étaient peu nombreux, presque tout le monde finissait par connaître les grands au moins de vue et de nom.

Il y avait là un cinquième année, Namari, un jeune prodige de la danse de dix-sept ans, officieusement célèbre pour son joyeux irrespect du moindre règlement, et dont personne ne savait comment il avait réussi à ne pas se faire renvoyer. Puis venait Midori, un sixième année blond à lunettes d'apparence timide, réputé excellent musicien, Silva, un membre du clan Pache, comme Namari, plus vieux et en septième année, dont la beauté époustouflante frappait l'œil, et enfin, un autre sixième année, Khâfre, un jeune homme maigre au visage étroit à qui Wat ne connaissait aucun talent particulier. Tous les quatre discutaient, penchés en avant, comme des conspirateurs.

À mi-chemin entre eux et lui, se trouvait Lyserg, qui mangeait lentement, absorbé par la lecture du roman demandé pour le cours de littérature. Son visage n'apparaissait à Wat que par intermittence et il n'aurait su dire si son condisciple était véritablement plongé dans son livre où s'il laissait traîner ses oreilles du côté de leurs aînés.

Un groupe d'enseignants se dirigeait vers la table qui leur était réservée, plateaux en main. Wat y vit le sympathique nouveau professeur d'art floral, Talim, en pleine discussion avec celui de chant, Karim, ainsi que le jovial Kadow. Derrière eux, suivait Jackson, ses longs cheveux rouges savamment tressés de perles blanches, et qui semblait peu pressé de se joindre à la conversation.

Wat lui jeta un regard oblique avant de revenir à son assiette et ne fut pas surpris lorsque le professeur s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Il releva lentement la tête et sourit.

– Bonjour, monsieur.

– Bonjour Wat. Content de tomber sur vous. J'avais quelque chose à vous remettre concernant votre dernier rattrapage.

Wat vit alors qu'il tenait sur son plateau une feuille pliée en deux et eut une mimique teintée à la fois d'excuse, d'embarras étudié et de fatalisme.

– Ce n'est pas très bon, commenta gravement Jackson.

– Je m'en doutais, reconnut Wat.

Il se savait très mauvais shaman. Et il n'y avait rien à faire, on avait déjà tout essayé. Il n'était tout simplement pas en phase avec les esprits. Cela n'avait pas plus d'importance que ça, étant donné que le shamanisme pratiqué par les garçons n'avait guère d'autre utilité que celle d'agrément, mais l'école mettait néanmoins un point d'honneur à cultiver le minimum syndical du potentiel de ses étudiants. Wat survivait grâce à d'autres matières, littérature, dessin et danse, notamment, mais ses mauvais résultats semblaient inquiéter fortement Jackson depuis le début de l'année.

– Vous ne semblez pas prendre ceci bien au sérieux, jeune homme, fit remarquer le professeur avec une pointe de sévérité.

– Au contraire, protesta Wat, la bouche en cœur. J'en suis le premier désolé. Je ne sais vers qui me tourner pour m'améliorer, hélas…

Il sourit intérieurement en voyant la surprise et l'intérêt se peindre très discrètement sur le visage du maître shaman.

– Vos camarades n'ont pas de temps à vous consacrer, j'imagine.

– Non, en effet. L'emploi du temps et le travail personnel sont trop conséquents pour que je me permette…

– Oh je vois. En ce cas, ce qu'il vous faudrait, ce serait sans doute une série de cours de rattrapage…

– Oh! fit Wat. Je n'oserais jamais ainsi abuser de votre temps.

– Allons, allons, insista Jackson. Ne suis-je pas là pour cette raison? Ce sera un plaisir pour moi d'être la source de vos progrès.

Le moment crucial arrivait. Wat battit une ou deux fois des cils avec une moue de modestie étudiée.

– Je ne suis pas sûr de mériter de telles attentions…

– Au contraire, mon garçon. Je serai ravi de vous aiguiller sur le bon chemin.

"Oui, aiguillez-moi donc, monsieur", pensa Wat avec sarcasme. Tout en prenant soin de baisser chastement les yeux afin de ne rien révéler de sa pensée. Il avait du mal à croire que Jackson ait choisi ce mot au hasard.

– Cela vous conviendrait-il? enchaîna le professeur d'une voix douce.

– Ce serait un honneur pour moi, répondit Wat, en s'efforçant de rester neutre.

– Alors c'est entendu. Venez me voir à la fin de mon prochain cours. Nous en discuterons…

– Merci monsieur! conclut Wat avec chaleur en récupérant sa feuille notée.

Jackson lui adressa un signe de tête cordial et rejoignit sa table d'un pas plus rapide. Wat sourit avec satisfaction. Il ne se serait pas attendu à ce que ça se passe de cette manière, devant tout le monde, ni aussi vite, mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surpris. Depuis le temps que Jackson lui louchait dessus, le convoquait en fin de cours ou lui faisait sa voix doucereuse… il savait qu'un truc se tramait. Il ne s'était pas trompé, visiblement.

Son quasi-voisin de table non plus, ne s'y était pas trompé, semblait-il, étant donné la manière dont il tenait son livre, un peu plus bas qu'auparavant, et le regard choqué qu'il laissa échapper. Si les quatre grands étaient toujours plongés dans leur conversation, il était clair que Lyserg avait quitté son bain de lecture pour écouter sa conversation. Au lieu de faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas repéré, Wat lui rendit son regard avec assurance et le confondit:

– Eh bien quoi? Un souci?

Lyserg rougit terriblement. Wat lui accorda quelques secondes pour se remettre avant de lui adresser un sourire cassant:

– Petit indiscret, va.

– Quand on expose de telles conversation aux oreilles du public, on ne peut pas se plaindre d'être écouté, riposta Lyserg.

Wat rit franchement, admirant la tournure, et reconnut:

– Tu n'as pas tort. Je ne me cachais pas. Mais j'ignorais que tu écoutais vraiment.

Lyserg baissa le nez et murmura du bout des lèvres quelque chose comme "pas fait exprès". Puis, comme s'il se souvenait brusquement de la teneur de la conversation qu'il avait surprise, son indignation retrouvée, il s'écria, en baissant la voix:

– Tu n'es pas… gêné?

– Pourquoi donc? s'étonna Wat.

– Eh bien, la manière dont il t'a parlé, tu…

Lyserg s'interrompit, écarlate, vérifia que personne autour n'écoutait et ajouta:

– C'était un peu bizarre la façon dont il te regardait et…

Il se tut encore, comme s'il venait soudain d'envisager que Wat n'ait pas du tout perçu les mêmes choses que lui.

– Oui, c'était de la drague, reconnut Wat à voix basse (on n'était pas fou, non plus). Et alors?

Lyserg roula des yeux, choqué.

– Mais… mais… _c'est un prof!_

– Un homme bien en cour, fit remarquer Wat.

– Pardon?

– Jackson est un grand shaman, avec des relations. Et le bras long. Même s'il n'est qu'enseignant à Hoshigumi. Tu ne le savais pas?

Lyserg semblait baigner dans l'embarras fait océan. On aurait cru que ses oreilles fumaient. Il balbutia silencieusement, chercha ses mots et finit par dégonfler comme un ballon de baudruche sur ces mots:

– C'est un adulte.

Wat eut un petit rire indulgent.

– Bah! Il faut bien commencer.

Son camarade le fixa comme s'il venait de découvrir qu'il appartenait à une autre espèce. Désirant se faire tout de même un peu mieux comprendre, Wat expliqua:

– Je ne suis pas né d'une grande famille, tu sais. Je ne suis rien, personne, je suis le dernier de notre promotion, je n'ai aucun talent dans lequel je surpasse les autres. Je n'ai pas non plus d'ambition particulière et il n'y a pratiquement aucune chance pour qu'un bon mariage s'offre à moi. Avec mes résultats, j'aurais du mal à devenir prof ici, à mon tour. Il ne me reste donc guère que mes charmes pour me faire une place à la cour. C'est simple, non?

– C'est… c'est…

– Oui, pour toi, c'est révoltant. Mais tout le monde ne peut pas être toi, Lyserg Diethel.

Lyserg rougit encore mais ce n'était plus pour les mêmes raisons.

– Mais tu… tu abandonnes trop vite. Tu as d'autres opportunités, nous sommes… un réseau, nous sommes…

– Foutaises, rétorqua calmement Wat.

– Tu pourrais devenir danseur professionnel, argua cependant Lyserg. Ou musicien! Tu joues bien!

– Tout le monde joue bien ici. Et ça ne servira à personne, à part à la crème de la crème d'entre nous. Je n'en fais pas partie.

– C'est faux!

– C'est vrai et tu le sais très bien. Sois honnête avec toi-même. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que nous puissions tous faire carrière, si? La plupart d'entre nous finira en bons maris à la cour ou sur les terres de leurs épouses. Combien d'entre nous travailleront? Je vais te le dire. Les doués pauvres, comme Manta Oyamada, ou bien les génies absolus, une fois leur carrière artistique terminée, comme toi, par exemple. Les autres se marieront sagement et mèneront une vie oisive dans laquelle rien de ce que nous apprenons ici ne sera vraiment utile. Mais moi, qui par rapport à vous, ne suis ni doué, ni riche, il va bien falloir que je trouve quelque chose.

Lyserg ne sut que répondre, suite à cette diatribe. Il finit cependant par froncer le nez avec dégoût:

– Et en quoi te laisser séduire par un prof peut t'amener à "trouver quelque chose"?

Il avait appuyé sur le mot "séduire" comme pour le cracher.

– Ha! s'amusa Wat. Comme je te l'ai dit, tout est affaire de relations! Si Jackson pouvait m'introduire à la cour…

– Pour cela tu n'as qu'à attendre les sélections anticipées pour être choisi par Hao!

Wat secoua ses jolies boucles.

– Cela n'arrivera pas. Pas avec vous tous comme concurrents.

– Mais…

– Mais quoi?

Lyserg hésita.

– C'est immoral, murmura-t-il.

– Oh pitié, soupira Wat.

– Tu le sais, pourtant!

– C'est ridicule.

– Comment ça?

– Tu sais ce que signifie être marié, j'espère?

Wat laissa planer un petit temps, durant lequel Lyserg devina à quoi il faisait allusion et rougit de plus belle. Quelle candeur pour un garçon qu'on disait pourtant bourreau des cœurs! Sa façade de sagesse n'était donc pas feinte? Wat en était tout étonné. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il l'imaginait.

– Donc tu sais, poursuivit-il. Nous sommes de toute manière destinés à cela. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous devrons attirer l'attention d'une dame. Et il n'y a pas trente-six mille façons de le faire, même quand on est riche. Personne n'aime épouser un laideron.

Il marqua une courte pause durant laquelle Lyserg ne trouva rien à relever.

– J'assume cet état de fait, conclut-il. Qu'y a-t-il d'immoral, de méprisable là-dedans? Regarde-nous: nous nous maquillons, nous nous faisons beaux, c'est presque obligatoire. Mais nous n'aurions pas le droit de séduire? Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours faire "comme si"? C'est hypocrite!

En guise de bouquet final, il conclut:

– La différence entre toi et moi, c'est que moi, j'ai le courage d'affronter la réalité et de jouer le jeu en connaissance de cause.

Lyserg secoua la tête, buté.

– Tu es toujours choqué?

Pas de réponse.

– Je ne te pensais pas si prude, fit Wat, songeur.

– Prude, moi? répliqua Lyserg avec feu.

– Plutôt oui, ricana Wat en enfournant une dernière fourchette de son plat.

Lyserg se redressa avec orgueil et, sur un ton plus froid, interrogea:

– Et qu'est-ce que tu croyais savoir sur moi, exactement?

Wat ouvrit de grands yeux et réfléchit:

– Ma foi… tu es le premier de la classe.

– Bien vu, Sherlocke.

– Tu es considéré comme un quasi-génie universel.

– Tu exagères peut-être un peu, mais passons. Ensuite?

– Tu es beau.

– Je vais finir par croire que c'est moi que tu dragues.

Wat pointa un index sur lui.

– Tu es un tombeur.

– Pas vraiment, renifla Lyserg.

– Comment appelles-tu un garçon qui change de petit ami tous les dix jours?

– Quelqu'un qui cherche.

– Hmm, intéressant.

– Je ne me considère pas comme un tombeur parce que ce n'est pas moi qui les séduis, expliqua Lyserg, boudeur. Souvent ce sont les autres qui me font des propositions. Et parfois, eh bien… j'accepte.

Wat appuya son visage sur son poing, amusé.

– Alors nous sommes pareils, toi et moi.

Le regard de Lyserg fusa et, même s'il ne releva pas, Wat devina qu'il n'était pas d'accord.

– Même si tu ne fais pas exprès de séduire autant de gens, poursuivit-il, tu ne peux pas nier que le fait que tu sois beau, riche et doué, t'attire des faveurs. Et même des privilèges. Ta belle vie, tu la dois certainement en partie à ta belle gueule.

Son camarade resta de marbre.

– Mais ce n'est pas forcément un cadeau, admit Wat. Tu auras toujours du mal à savoir si on t'aime vraiment pour toi ou…

– Arrête, siffla Lyserg entre ses dents.

– Quoi? fit Wat l'air étonné. Peur d'entendre la vérité?

– C'est tout simplement faux.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te fâches. Quelle honte y a-t-il à être aimé pour sa beauté et ses talents?

Lyserg se pencha sur son dîner, qu'il n'avait plus touché depuis le début de leur discussion. Ses joues étaient encore rouges de honte. Il avait les bras croisés, une attitude fermée, qui ôta en partie à Wat son sourire. Il ne tenait pas à le blesser. Seulement à lui ouvrir les yeux. Ou pas, en fait, pourquoi en aurait-il quoi que ce soit à faire?

Finalement, Lyserg releva le nez et dit:

– Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne suis pas un séducteur.

Wat partit d'un rire discret:

– Allons donc. Tu pourrais séduire qui tu veux dans toute cette école.

– Pas n'importe qui.

– Tu veux parier?

– Pardon?

– Oui, parier. Entre amis. Je te désigne une ou deux des citadelles imprenables de la promo et tu essayes. Je suis sûr que tu peux parvenir à tes fins en moins de deux jours…

Il fut interrompu par le brouhaha des grands qui avaient fini de manger. Les deux garçons se turent le temps que le groupe quitte la cantine. Dès qu'ils se furent éloignés, Lyserg reprit:

– Des… "citadelles imprenables"?

– Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Des types comme Ren, par exemple. Ou Achille.

Lyserg fit la moue. Puis eut un rire gêné.

– C'est n'importe quoi!

– Alors ça ne te coûtera rien d'essayer.

Le délégué secoua la tête, buté.

– À moins bien sûr, que tu n'aies déjà quelqu'un d'autre en tête… admit Wat. Si c'est le cas, je te dédie du pari.

Lyserg baissa encore le nez et marmotta pour lui-même.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

– …non, souffla-t-il. Personne.

– Ce ne sont pas les amateurs qui manquent, pourtant.

– Justement.

– Justement?

Lyserg remua légèrement son riz avant de répondre.

– Ça finit toujours mal quand ils m'aiment vraiment.

Wat le fixa, réalisant que ce défi lancé, qui lui paraissait si drôle, avait quelque chose de cruel, au fond.

– Comme tu le sens, finit-il par dire. C'était une idée en l'air. D'ailleurs, rien ne t'oblige à aller jusqu'au bout.

Lyserg le toisa d'un œil trouble.

– Je suis sûr que tu te trompes. Je n'y arriverai pas.

Wat eut un petit rire et rassembla ses couverts sur son plateau. Il avait terminé son assiette.

– On en reparlera.

Puis il se leva, plateau en mains.

– D'ailleurs, au fait, il faudra qu'on se voie. Pour travailler notre duo. Tu auras l'occasion de constater que je ne suis pas si bon pianiste que tu le crois.

Lyserg se rembrunit imperceptiblement. Wat observa ce conflit entre agacement et politesse sur son visage et le trouva touchant.

– Essayons de fixer quelque chose demain, suggéra Lyserg.

– Bonne idée.

Recalant son sac sur son épaule, Wat lui adressa un clin d'œil et prit congé d'une voix chantante:

– À plus tard…

.

Après avoir quitté la cantine, Wat sortit pour aller flâner dans le parc. Il s'emplit les poumons du parfum boisé et s'enfonça entre les arbres. Les bois n'étaient pas très vastes mais se faisaient rapidement touffus. On ne voyait déjà plus très bien les lumières des bâtiments principaux. Non loin de là, la rivière faisait entendre le son frais de sa course.

Au bout de quelques instants, il perçut l'écho de deux voix. Un rire clair fusa soudain, suivi d'une protestation de l'autre homme et d'une incitation à faire moins de bruit. Wat sourit distraitement et se dirigea vers eux. Il reconnut bien vite Namari, nonchalamment assis sur un banc de fer-blanc à volutes. Un sourire plein de morgue s'étirait sur son beau visage juvénile. Le cheveu relâché, le nœud défait et la chemise ouverte d'un bouton, Namari semblait avoir pris ses aises, quand son compagnon, lui, était resté impeccablement vêtu.

– Salut! lança Wat.

À son arrivée, l'autre se retourna et le quatrième année lui adressa un signe de tête cordial. Mohammed Tabarsi faisait partie des élèves de cinquième année les plus prometteurs, comme Namari. Mais contrairement à celui-ci, il ne cultivait pas une image de rebelle et avait une réputation de grand sérieux. On ne l'imaginait pas faire autre chose que poursuivre en troisième cycle après son diplôme. Il était beau, évidemment, mais d'une beauté veloutée, suave, dont la sensualité s'exprimait dans ses moindres mouvements. Danseur émérite et musicien de talent, il chantait fort bien, éblouissait partout où il allait et collectionnait les succès. Le Lyserg Diethel des cinquième année. On ignorait encore pourquoi Hao avait choisi ce Yôken Asakura lors des précédentes sélections, et non pas lui.

– Salut, répondit Namari avec un de ces sourires caustiques et mystérieux dont il avait le secret.

– Salut, ajouta Mohammed en allant se placer aux côtés de son camarade.

Sa voix était chaude et douce, sans qu'il paraisse y faire le moindre effort. Wat sourit distraitement mais au fond de lui-même, devait reconnaître qu'il n'y était pas insensible. Le jeune homme dégageait un tel charme naturel que rares étaient ceux qui parvenaient à ne pas y succomber. Encore une fois, l'analogie avec Lyserg était facile, songea Wat. Mais ce n'était pas pour Mohammed qu'il était venu.

– Ça tombe bien que tu sois là, Namari, fit Wat d'un ton léger. J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Namari vint chercher la main de Mohammed dans un geste possessif plutôt clair. Ses longs doigts minces et ceux de son ami s'entrelacèrent sur l'accoudoir.

– Tu piques ma curiosité.

Amusant, songea Wat. Il n'aurait tout de même pas peur que je lui vole? Cette idée, bien que farfelue, était plutôt flatteuse. À moins que ça ne soit une incitation à la bonne conduite. "Sois sage, s'il te plaît, je suis en bonne compagnie."

– Je te rapportais simplement ton livre, fit Wat sur un ton badin. Le voici.

Il tira de son cartable un petit ouvrage, dont la couverture reliée de cuir rouge sombre ne laissait pas deviner le contenu.

– Ça t'a plu?

– C'était… instructif, reconnut Wat avec un sourire en coin.

Les lèvres de Namari se retroussèrent.

– Tu m'en vois ravi.

Puis il gloussa tandis que Mohammed regardait ailleurs avec une mimique gênée.

Tu ne peux pas désapprouver franchement, devina Wat en l'observant du coin de l'œil. Ce serait foutrement hypocrite.

Namari saisit l'ouvrage que lui tendait Wat du bout des doigts, comme s'il était pourvu de griffes.

– Tu ne l'as apprécié que sur le plan didactique? insista-t-il.

– Oh non, fit Wat. C'était très amusant. Très caustique.

– Hmm, approuva Namari. J'en ai d'autres en réserve, si ça t'intéresse.

– Namari, protesta Mohammed du bout des lèvres.

– Eh bien quoi? ricana son ami en caressant sa main. Jaloux?

– Je ne suis pas jaloux, soupira Mohammed. Ce n'est pas grave. Oublie.

Namari se tourna de nouveau vers Wat:

– Très bien. Tu peux passer demain soir dans ma chambre, je te ferai une sélection de titres.

– Illustrés, j'espère, persifla Wat crûment.

– Oh mais c'est qu'on devient exigeant.

– Tu sais ce que c'est, les goûts s'affinent.

Namari partit d'un grand rire et se leva. Sa silhouette longiligne avait quelque chose de sinueux, comme un cobra ondulant, et pourtant capable de se dresser bien droit, large et menaçant.

– Très bien, dit-il.

Puis, se penchant vers Wat, il posa les mains sur les hanches et souffla:

– Mais dis-moi, est-ce que tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour pratiquer ou comment ça se passe? Ça doit être frustrant de lire des livres pareils sans… exutoire.

– Je m'en accommode très bien, répondit négligemment le jeune garçon sans lâcher un pouce de terrain.

Mais Mohammed en avait assez.

– Bon, ça suffit, décréta-t-il en saisissant Namari par derrière et en l'attirant à lui. Je ne trouve pas ça drôle.

– Rabat-joie, lui rétorqua son compagnon en se tordant langoureusement contre lui.

Wat resta de marbre mais retint une grimace, oscillant entre fascination et dégoût. Namari courba la nuque contre l'épaule de Mohammed et lui mordilla la mâchoire en un baiser sauvage et provocateur. L'autre se laissa faire un instant avant de le repousser en grommelant:

– Tu n'es pas possible…

Namari le prit de toute évidence pour un compliment.

– Au fait, les interrompit Wat, je me demandais… Le choix de la distribution sera bientôt annoncé pour le ballet de fin d'année?

– Non pas encore, répondit Mohammed. Mais ça approche.

– Et ça se sent, ricana Namari. Ils sont tous sur des charbons ardents! Intenables.

– Comme toi, se moqua Mohammed.

– Moi, je m'en fiche de cette distribution.

– Parce que tu es certain d'avoir un rôle.

– Toi aussi, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire?

– Ce doit être pesant, observa Wat.

Namari ricana.

– Ce n'est pas pire que pour vous. Je me souviens de l'épidémie de coups bas qui avait sévi durant notre quatrième année, juste avant la visite de Hao. L'ambiance était épouvantable dans notre classe. Il y en avait même un qui avait dû être transporté à l'hôpital et arrêté pour trois mois, tu te souviens Mohammed?

– Je me souviens, oui, le pauvre…

– Tant pis pour lui. Il avait fait confiance aux mauvaises personnes.

– C'est fou, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Wat, comme le malheur des autres semble te plaire, Namari.

L'intéressé cessa de rire un instant. Puis, avec une espèce de sourire vicieux, il susurra:

– Cela me divertit.

Wat aurait pu se laisser influencer par l'aura quelque peu effrayante du jeune homme s'il n'y avait pas eu son ami pour détendre l'atmosphère.

– Ne l'écoute pas, le rassura Mohammed en donnant une légère bourrade à son camarade. Son sens de l'humour est épouvantable.

Namari ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Wat lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied:

– Et on sait quel ballet ce sera, cette année?

– _Le Lac des cygnes_ de Petra Tchaïkovski, répondit Mohammed. La compétition sera serrée, il y a peu de rôles principaux.

– Pourquoi? demanda Namari sur le ton de l'attaque. Tu espères en décrocher un? Tu sais que les premiers rôles sont réservés aux troisième cycle et que les petits rôles sont avant tout distribués chez nous! Les quatrième année n'ont que très peu de chances d'en décrocher un. Et toi tu n'es pas particulièrement… bien placé pour espérer quoi que ce soit…

Il semblait mesurer le potentiel blessant de ses paroles. Wat haussa les épaules avec désinvolture, pas gêné pour deux sous que l'on fît ainsi mention de son piètre classement.

– Je n'espère rien, je suis curieux, c'est tout! Moi le corps de ballet m'ira très bien. Mais vous pensez vraiment décrocher un rôle, vous deux?

– Oh oui, au moins une variation, de toute façon, ils ne sont pas assez nombreux en troisième cycle pour tout remplir, alors… déclara Namari cyniquement.

– Je vois, fit Wat. Bien, il se fait tard. Merci pour ta proposition, je passerai à l'occasion, chercher les livres. Bonne nuit!

– Bonne nuit, répondit cordialement Mohammed.

Pour toute réponse, Namari lui adressa un clin d'œil.

Wat tourna les talons et revint vers l'école. Au bout de quelques pas, cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil en arrière. Namari s'était précipité sur Mohammed et l'avait poussé contre un tronc, son corps épousant le sien comme celui d'un reptile sur un rocher. Bien que son ami soit plus grand, c'était lui qui ployait sous la poussée d'un baiser qu'il semblait lui infliger comme une morsure. Au moment où Wat commençait à s'éterniser, incapable, malgré ses exhortations intérieures, de détacher son regard de la scène, Namari ouvrit l'œil et lui jeta un regard perçant qui lui tira un frisson. Aussitôt, Wat se détourna et s'en fut précipitamment.

En arrivant à l'école, il songea à Lyserg, à leur conversation à la cantine, au beau professeur de shamanisme et se prit à rire. Quand on fréquentait un type comme Namari, Jackson n'était pas si impressionnant que ça.

.

Les couloirs étaient déjà plongés dans l'obscurité lorsque Wat se glissa dans l'école. Il pensait passer inaperçu, petit comme il était, mais malchanceux, il se fit pincer par Lucky au moment où il allait rejoindre sa chambre.

– Le couvre-feu, M. Hudson, fit remarquer celui-ci. Vous devriez être dans votre chambre depuis dix-sept minutes exactement.

– Désolé, M'sieur, répondit Wat, faussement contrit. Je suis allé regarder les étoiles dehors et je n'ai pas vu l'heure.

– Humph, fit Lucky en jetant un regard par la fenêtre pour vérifier si l'on voyait bien les astres, ce soir (c'était le cas: Wat n'était pas né de la dernière pluie). Je vois. Bon, ça va pour cette fois, filez et que ça ne se reproduise plus.

– Oui, M'sieur! lança-t-il joyeusement avant de rejoindre sa chambre.

Chocolove ne fit aucune attention à lui lorsqu'il arriva. Assis à son bureau, il écrivait à toute vitesse sur une série de feuilles quadrillées prêtes à se déchirer sous sa plume. Daitaro, en revanche, droit comme un i à sa chaise, risqua un coup d'œil sournois hors de l'espace parfaitement rangé de ses cahiers et livres ouverts devant lui. Wat lui adressa un sourire éblouissant assorti d'une œillade féroce – il avait beaucoup de mal à supporter son second colocataire – et alla se mettre en pyjama.

Frissonnant dans sa chemise de coton, il couvrit ses épaules d'un châle en maille et replia son uniforme sur sa chaise de bureau. Puis il alla faire sa toilette et troquer ses lentilles de contact contre sa paire de lunettes.

Il revint le visage nettoyé, les cheveux vaguement nattés pour les faire onduler durant la nuit, un bâillement à la bouche. Chocolove avait cessé de gratter le papier de toutes ses forces et réfléchissait, le nez en l'air, absorbé par les poutres du plafond. Daitaro, lui, faisait siffler les pages de son cahier et émettait de temps à autres un petit reniflement. Wat s'efforça de ne pas se focaliser sur ce bruit, sinon il lui taperait sur les nerfs toute la soirée. Il parcourut la pile de livres qu'il avait empruntés à la bibliothèque et qui trônait sur son bureau, au milieu d'un désordre "tout à fait indigne d'un élève de cette académie", comme disait Daitaro. Pour se détendre, il choisit un titre relativement léger – avouable et tous publics, celui-là –, et s'affala sur son lit.

Il venait à peine de commencer sa lecture que la voix perçante de Daitaro résonna derrière lui.

– Que faisais-tu dehors, Wat?

Le jeune garçon leva les yeux au ciel et répliqua vertement:

– Tu as attendu que j'aie commencé mon premier chapitre exprès, hein?

Daitaro émit un petit rire entre ses dents.

– Et donc?

– Ça ne te regarde pas.

Il crut pendant deux minutes que Daitaro allait le laisser tranquille mais le beau jeune homme n'avait pas encore jeté l'éponge.

– Il ne faut pas le prendre comme ça, je faisais juste la conversation.

– Bien entendu. Qui pourrait t'accuser d'avoir une quelconque mauvaise intention?

Daitaro, sans relever la pointe, poursuivit sans l'écouter.

– Je me demandais… si tu n'avais pas rendez-vous avec quelqu'un.

Wat percevait sa délectation à la manière dont il appuyait sur le mot "rendez-vous".

– J'ai croisé des gens, rétorqua-t-il, abrupt, mais pour la dernière fois, en quoi ça te regarde?

– Woo, vous deux, râla soudain Chocolove. J'essaye de me concentrer alors, si c'est pour vous disputer, s'il vous plaît, faites-le à voix basse.

Daitaro roula des yeux, choqué de s'être fait moucher d'une manière qui ne lui laissait aucune possibilité de repartie. Wat retint un rire ravi et se replongea dans sa lecture. Le silence revint sur la chambre, ponctué de nouveaux coups de crayons de la part de Chocolove. Puis, soudain, on entendit un livre claquer, deux pieds de chaise racler le sol, et Daitaro, sa robe de chambre sur les épaules, quitta la pièce. Dès que la porte eût claqué, Wat soupira:

– Quel enquiquineur!

Chocolove ne releva pas. Visiblement, il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Wat allait se remettre à lire lorsque son colocataire l'interpella.

– Dis, Wat…

– Hmm?

Chocolove soupira et se lança:

– Est-ce que Lyserg va bien?

Wat abaissa ses lunettes.

– Pardon?

– Tu as dîné à sa table, s'expliqua Chocolove, impatient. Et tu lui as parlé.

Wat le contempla gravement:

– Tu le surveilles en permanence, ou quoi?

– Mais non! Je dîne simplement dans la même salle! Je vous ai vus ensemble, c'est tout.

Ce "Je vous ai vus ensemble" sonnait avec une amertume particulière qui alarma Wat.

– Ne commence pas à t'imaginer des trucs, j'ai simplement échangé quelques mots avec lui.

– Vous avez parlé longtemps, insista Chocolove.

Un silence s'étira. Wat réfléchissait à toute allure. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui dire de _quoi_ lui et Lyserg avaient parlé pendant le dîner.

– Nous avons parlé de cours, improvisa-t-il finalement. Et de… je ne sais plus trop, de ce que nous voulions faire une fois sortis de l'école. Ça n'avait rien de très palpitant, tu sais.

Chocolove se recroquevilla sur sa chaise.

– Ah, fit-il. Je vois.

Il se détourna à moitié.

– Il allait bien, ajouta Wat. Il me semble.

Chocolove hocha la tête, embarrassé. Il retourna à ses feuilles d'un air piteux. Wat repensa au défi qu'il avait proposé à Lyserg et se sentit brusquement coupable. Il allait prodiguer à Chocolove une parole d'encouragement, quelque chose, n'importe quoi, lorsque Daitaro revint et coupa court à son élan. Les cheveux du beau vaniteux étaient entièrement dissimulés sous une charlotte de tissu, censée les empêcher de gonfler pendant son sommeil, et son visage était recouvert du masque blanc hydratant-nourrissant-ajouter ici vertu curative quelconque, dont il se couvrait tous les soirs avant de se coucher.

Wat revint à son livre mais peina à se concentrer sur l'intrigue. Du coin de l'œil, il observait son vis-à-vis qui griffonnait pensivement des dessins indistincts autour de ses lignes hâtives.

Pauvre Chocolove, pensa-t-il.

.


	11. Cyparisse

_Disclaimer: Shaman King et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei._

* * *

.

XI

Cyparisse

.

– N'allez pas trop vite et faites attention à vos couleurs, lança Chrom tandis que la classe se précipitait à ses crayons. Pas d'interprétations fantaisistes, s'il vous plaît! Nous travaillons le réalisme!

Achille fut le seul à ne pas bouger tout de suite, prenant le temps d'observer attentivement leur sujet avant de se lancer. Cette bande d'impatients! Sérieusement…

Il fronça ses jolis sourcils fins, agacé par l'agitation ambiante qui perturbait sa concentration. L'objet qu'ils étaient censés dessiner le narguait sur le bureau du professeur: un panier d'osier garni de pommes rouges, de pêches et de grappes de raisins.

Achille fixait la chose comme un serpent prêt à mordre. Comme si on lui avait demandé de dessiner une main lui adressant un geste vulgaire. Leur professeur n'aurait pas pu choisir plus mal.

Il se contraignit à examiner avec soin la corbeille de fruits, la manière dont ils étaient répartis, leurs couleurs, leurs textures, les reflets de lumière qui s'y accrochaient. Achille n'avait pas envie de dessiner ça. Il aurait préféré un paysage, un tétraèdre ou même une cruche d'eau. La perspective de passer l'heure à suivre là-dessus le fatiguait d'avance. Saisissant un crayon gras à contre-cœur, il se mit à reproduire mécaniquement les grandes lignes sur un brouillon.

Autour de lui, l'agitation régnait. L'un de ses camarades le bouscula soudain au niveau du coude, faisant déraper sa main. Un long trait noir zébra sa feuille. Achille se retourna lentement et entendit un "Pardon!" indistinct fuser. Découragé, il abandonna son esquisse et passa au véritable dessin.

Sa main lui paraissait trembler un peu tandis qu'il s'appliquait à reproduire le stupide panier. Il pinça les lèvres et contempla ses doigts. C'était presque imperceptible mais suffisant pour l'empêcher de tracer droit. Lorsqu'il eut achevé le modelé des derniers fruits, il s'aperçut qu'il en avait représenté plus qu'il n'y en avait en réalité. Le véritable panier ne débordait pas tant. Patiemment, Achille corrigea son travail. Lorsqu'il fut à peu près satisfait, il sortit sa boîte de pastel et commença à réfléchir aux couleurs.

Ce fut la partie la plus délicate. Achille était bon en dessin et n'avait pas l'habitude qu'un sujet aussi simple, figé qui plus est, lui résiste. Mais voilà, celui-ci ne l'inspirait pas à la base. À présent qu'il avait cristallisé son mécontentement dessus, il n'arrivait pas à s'y mettre de bonne volonté. Il voyait bien que ses couleurs n'allaient pas du tout mais chaque tentative de correction ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à un résultat, il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Pascal, le regard perdu dans le vague, avait fini depuis longtemps. Daitaro s'escrimait sur sa feuille, aux côtés d'un Wat qui s'efforçait discrètement de copier sur lui. Tsss. Devant lui, Nichrom et Reoseb, ses deux colocataires, échangeaient des avis sur leurs productions respectives, tandis qu'un peu plus loin, Lyserg parachevait tranquillement son dessin. L'esquisse d'un sourire narquois naquit au coin des lèvres d'Achille. Lyserg était guetté de loin par un Chocolove qui noircissait son troisième crayonné et par un Ryû alangui sur sa table qui dessinait quelque chose qui ressemblait davantage à un portrait qu'à une nature morte. Près de lui, enfin, Manta, Yoh, Pino et Ren achevaient leurs œuvres avec plus ou moins de sérieux. On voyait d'ici que la perspective de Yoh était complètement ratée et que les ombres de Ren étaient trop contrastées. Près d'eux, Horo Horo contemplait les siennes avec satisfaction. Malgré les consignes de Chrom, son dessin était une orgie psychédélique de couleurs impressionnistes. Achille sourit avec indulgence et observa son propre résultat. Il perdit aussitôt de sa superbe. Son trait avait beau être techniquement impeccable, les couleurs choisies, en dehors de celles de l'osier du panier, offraient un rendu terne et pâle, sans rien retransmettre de la luxuriance des fruits. Perfectionniste, il tenta d'améliorer les effets de lumières et ne réussit qu'à noircir son dessin, donnant aux pommes un aspect vieilli et gommant la différence avec les pêches. Il s'arrêta, contrarié par son inefficacité. Il était sûr qu'il aurait été meilleur sur un autre sujet.

Une ombre se répandit soudain sur lui. Achille releva la tête et croisa le regard curieux de son professeur. Il se crispa involontairement et pinça les lèvres. Il avait une sainte horreur de cette tendance des profs à regarder par-dessus son épaule.

– Hmm, ce n'est pas mal du tout, c'est même plutôt bon, approuva Chrom. En revanche, tu as eu un petit problème avec les contrastes, non?

Achille s'efforça de sourire. Un minimum. La pédagogie positive de Chrom, à base de "tu peux le faire" lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il détestait le voir choisir ses mots en s'efforçant d'être toujours valorisant. "Tu as des problèmes pour réaliser ceci", disait-il souvent à la place de "tu as bâclé ton travail" ou "tu as vraiment raté cet exercice". Pourquoi cette gentillesse absurde? Un travail était bon ou pas, voilà tout. Est-ce qu'il le pensait seulement, d'ailleurs? Personne ne pouvait être aussi gentil.

Chrom s'éloigna, prenant le temps de les voir chacun individuellement. Petit à petit, les élèves en profitèrent pour se lever, discuter, comparer leurs travaux. Le volume sonore monta: bientôt on ne fit même plus attention à chuchoter. Pino s'assit du bout des fesses sur une table. Horo Horo chipa trois grains de raisin dans le panier, Pascal une pomme, et ils se mirent à les manger en discutant. Achille détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise.

Le reste du cours passa lentement. Achille préférait ne plus toucher son croquis de peur d'empirer la situation. Il rendit sa feuille machinalement et ne sortit pas à la récréation. Le cours qui suivait était celui de littérature. Chrom et Denbat se croisèrent avec un signe de tête, on débarrassa le bureau de la corbeille de fruits et une nouvelle ambiance, plus silencieuse, s'installa. Achille eut du mal à écouter. Lorsque l'heure s'acheva, il n'en avait déjà plus aucun souvenir et se sentait groggy, comme s'il avait dormi.

Que tout cela était rébarbatif, tout de même! Ils n'étaient pas là pour apprendre des bêtises pareilles! Lui, en tout cas, était venu pour apprendre à danser, à se faire beau, à se produire en public et à faire effet à la cour. Être choisi lors des sélections anticipées était son rêve, il n'attendait que cela. Il mourait d'envie de rencontrer Hao et de s'en faire aimer. Il s'efforçait de se montrer assidu à chaque cours et bon élève dans n'importe quel enseignement mais en secret il rongeait son frein et enrageait de devoir consacrer du temps à toutes ces matières intellectuelles qui ne l'intéressaient pas et ne lui seraient jamais d'une quelconque utilité.

En quittant la salle, il ignora les discussions de ses camarades qui lui passaient par-dessus la tête. Le cours suivant était celui d'expression dramatique, avec Kadow. Intéressant donc, dans leur domaine de spécialité. Ça faisait du bien de se dire qu'au moins un des enseignements obligatoires de la matinée lui serait un minimum profitable.

Achille n'était pas vraiment bon en expression dramatique. Il s'appliquait et excellait dans les exercices de mime, mais répugnait à la prise de parole et à la dimension théâtrale du cours. Il préférait largement les exercices techniques aux séances d'improvisation collective qu'attendaient frénétiquement certains de ses condisciples.

Ce jour-là, il eut de la chance: Kadow les fit travailler sur diverses émotions qu'ils devaient mimer de façon minimaliste, en très peu de temps. Achille prit presque plaisir à cet exercice, qui lui serait utile pour travailler sa variation. Il exécuta son rôle en imaginant les yeux de Hao posés sur lui.

À la pause, il s'assit non loin de Nichrom et de Reoseb qui se plaignaient de leurs ventres vides. Achille baissa le nez sur le sien et le trouva admirablement plat. Il soupira en songeant qu'il lui faudrait remplir cette peau blanche, tendue des côtes jusqu'aux hanches comme sur des baguettes. Il serait bien obligé, on avait chant, puis danse, juste après le déjeuner. Et s'il ne mangeait rien du tout, il serait trop faible. Depuis le début de l'année, il s'efforçait de trouver la dose de nourriture à la fois minimale et suffisante pour le sport de l'après-midi. Il craignait toujours de ne pas savoir s'arrêter après l'avoir atteinte. Plusieurs fois, cela l'avait conduit à sauter le déjeuner et force était de constater qu'il n'arrivait plus à sauter aussi haut ni aussi précisément après plusieurs jours de ce traitement.

Achilla se laissa légèrement aller contre le mur, le dos courbé, et ne vit pas tout de suite Lyserg l'approcher. Il ne le remarqua que lorsqu'il se planta devant lui et leva le nez. Lyserg toussota.

– Salut.

– Salut.

Lyserg se frotta le menton et parut suffisamment gêné pour que sa curiosité soit piquée.

– C'était beau, ton mime, tout à l'heure.

– Ah? Merci.

Il trouva son propre ton un peu froid et l'assortit d'un vague sourire, pour ne pas décourager son camarade. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lui voulait mais tout d'un coup, il avait envie de savoir.

– Tu n'étais pas mal non plus, glissa-t-il comme le silence s'allongeait.

Lyserg accepta le compliment avec un signe de tête et se lança:

– C'est tout à l'heure que M. Maxwell nous distribuera les morceaux sur lesquels on dansera, non?

– Il me semble, oui.

– Tu espères que ça sera quoi, toi ?

Achille ferma les yeux et sourit.

– Du piano.

– Ah oui, ce serait un choix classique. Mais moi aussi.

Il se tut quelques instants puis reprit:

– Est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on commence à travailler juste après? On pourrait commencer à envisager des bouts de chorégraphie, même sans musique…

– J'ai cours de cérémonie du thé.

Le regard de Lyserg s'échappa. Il écarta les lèvres, les pinça, gêné. Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Il les prononça, pourtant, sur un ton plus bas:

– C'est une option, tu n'es pas obligé d'être présent à chaque fois.

 _Sécher?_ pensa Achille. Il vient de me proposer de sécher un cours?

C'était douteux. Le monde à l'envers. Pour que le délégué des élèves lui suggère une telle chose, cela devait être important. Le pouls d'Achille s'accéléra, imperceptiblement.

– Hum, fit-il pour l'encourager à se dévoiler.

Il voulait en savoir plus.

– Je t'assure, toutes les séances ne sont pas obligatoires, poursuivit maladroitement son camarade. Et tu réussis plutôt bien dans cette matière, non?

Achille réfléchit puis décida de se laisser fléchir.

– Tu es sûr que le studio ne sera pas occupé? demanda-t-il.

Lyserg eut un sourire doux et malin qui lui conférait beaucoup de charme:

– Oui, il n'y a personne aujourd'hui à cette heure.

Nichrom et Reoseb toujours plongés dans leur conversation, les autres un peu trop loin, personne ne pouvait les entendre. La proposition lui paraissait de plus en plus intéressante. Chaque minute de travail serait précieuse et pourrait être la clef qui mènerait à un solo réussi lors des sélections. Lyserg était sans conteste le meilleur danseur de la classe. Il le surclassait de loin. S'entraîner à ses côtés serait à coup sûr bon à prendre.

– C'est d'accord, murmura Achille sur le ton de la conspiration. Nous n'aurons qu'à traîner au vestiaire.

Ça va faire des jaloux si on nous remarque, songea-t-il ensuite. Bah, tant pis pour eux.

À sa grande surprise, Lyserg paraissait assez surpris qu'il ait accepté.

– Tu… tu veux bien?

– Mais oui. Je viens de te le dire.

– Bon, très bien. Tant mieux.

Lyserg sourit timidement. Il s'apprêtait visiblement à s'éloigner lorsque Achille le retint:

– Lyserg, au fait…

– Oui?

– Pourquoi moi?

Que cette question paraissait ambiguë, une fois posée, remarqua-t-il en plongeant dans le regard clair de son camarade. Il n'arriva pas à déceler si celui-ci partageait son sentiment ou non.

– Eh bien, fit Lyserg, pourquoi pas?

Achille n'insista pas, certain qu'il finirait par en savoir davantage. Pour le moment, Kadow venait de frapper dans ses mains, signifiant la fin de la pause. Lyserg s'éloigna.

.

Le temps recommença à traîner lamentablement. Achille n'avait qu'une envie: sauter l'heure de la cantine pour être déjà au cours de danse. La queue lui parut interminable. Les odeurs de nourriture et le brouhaha ambiant des conversations et de l'excitation humaine face à la mangeaille lui donnaient mal à la tête. Gêné par la vapeur et les parfums entêtants des plats, il se mit à respirer discrètement par la bouche et se servit aussi peu que possible.

Il déjeuna entre Reoseb et Nichrom qui firent tous les frais de la conversation. Ce dernier était assurément le plus bavard. Une aubaine pour deux taiseux comme Reoseb et lui. Achille grignota par petits bouts son plat de nouilles sautées, tendu comme un ressort. Ce qu'il détestait le plus, à la cantine, c'était le fait d'être vu, regardé, contemplé en train de manger. Être en société au moment de s'alimenter lui pesait énormément. Il avait l'impression d'être sur une scène, un projecteur braqué sur lui, observé par tout le monde.

Il fouilla ses nouilles du bout de la fourchette, ennuyé. On pouvait tricher avec du riz ou de la viande, éparpiller les morceaux un peu partout au coin de l'assiette, les empiler comme si c'était des bouts de gras immangeables, mais avec les nouilles, c'était compliqué. Il les découpa soigneusement pour ne pas avoir à les avaler en masse molle, qui coulerait le long de sa gorge comme un nœud de serpents.

Son plat fini, il déclara qu'il n'avait plus très faim et inventa une excuse, un vague "truc à faire", pour quitter la table plus tôt. Nichrom et Reoseb acceptèrent son mensonge d'un hochement de tête commun, sans commentaire mais pas dupes. Alors, Achille rangea sa pomme dans son cartable et s'en fut.

.

Le cours de danse arriva enfin. Au lieu d'annoncer les attributions de morceaux à voix haute comme tout le monde s'y attendait, M. Maxwell brandit une feuille volante sur laquelle noms et pièces étaient inscrits. Il l'afficha sur le miroir en prenant visiblement un malin plaisir à faire durer le suspense, puis les laissa enfin regarder. Achille ouvrit de grands yeux, le cœur battant.

Lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur la liste de morceaux, il pensa: du piano!

La liste reproduisait également le classement général.

.

Lyserg: Ravel, _Jeux d'eau_

Pascal: Granados, _Andaluza_

Daitaro: Ravel, _Gaspard de la Nuit, Scarbo_

Achille: Liszt, _Valse impromptu_

Manta: Debussy, _Children's Corner, Golliwog's Cakewalk_

Chocolove: Debussy, _L'Isle joyeuse_

Nichrom: Ravel, _Miroirs n°4, Alborada del Gracioso_

Yoh: Debussy, _Rêverie_

Ren: Chopin, _Polonaise héroïque, Op. 53_

Ryû: Chopin, _Nocturne n°8_

Horokeu: Grieg, _Marche des trolls_

Reoseb: Janacek, _Dans les brumes, Andante_

Pino: Balakirev, d'après Glinka, _L'Alouette_

Wat: Chopin, _Nocturne n°3_

.

Du piano, pensa Achille. Et du Liszt!

Il était satisfait. Son pouls revenait peu à peu à la normale. Lyserg paraissait très ému par le choix de leur professeur. Il l'entendit d'ailleurs murmurer un "Merci, Maître" à l'adresse du directeur qui eut un sourire approbateur. Daitaro faisait la tête, Nichrom et Ryû paraissaient ravis, les autres amis de Yoh plaisantaient sur le morceau qui lui avait été attribué et Horo Horo paraissait hésiter entre rire ou se vexer. Finalement, le professeur frappa dans ses mains pour ramener le calme.

– Je conçois que vous soyez remués par l'annonce de vos programmes.

Il y eut un murmure d'assentiment puis un "Merci, Maître!" général et globalement sincère.

– Néanmoins, reprit l'enseignant, ce n'est pas une raison pour négliger nos exercices. À la barre.

Après quoi, il n'y eut plus rien dans l'esprit d'Achille que le sol sous ses pieds, l'air autour de ses bras, l'impression de flotter ou de voler dans un éther sans nom.

.

Achille se débrouilla pour être l'un des derniers à se rendre au vestiaire. Il remarqua que Lyserg avait choisi une autre méthode: poser des questions à leur professeur. Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant interroger M. Maxwell d'un air ingénu et surenchérir à ses réponses.

Cela fonctionna plutôt bien puisqu'en arrivant au vestiaire, il ne trouva déjà plus que Pino et Horo Horo – en grande conversation –, Ren et Ryû qui les écoutaient d'une oreille distraite en les attendant et enfin, Daitaro qui se remaquillait. Achille se laissa tomber sur un banc et se mit à fouiller dans son sac. Puis, comme cela devenait suspect, il entreprit de remettre de l'ordre dans sa case, qui était déjà pourtant d'une propreté impeccable. Il fit mine de vérifier ses pointes et ses chaussons de rechange et, alors qu'il commençait à perdre l'inspiration et à ne plus savoir quoi inventer pour ne pas se changer, Lyserg arriva à son tour.

Voyant que celui-ci multipliait lui aussi les occupations pour ne pas se déshabiller, Achille craignit qu'on ne les remarque et entreprit d'ôter cache-cœur et guêtres. Ensuite, il en vérifierait l'usure. Ensuite, il les rangerait soigneusement. Ensuite…

Ouf, soupira-t-il intérieurement en voyant ses camarades se lever pour sortir, enfin. La porte se referma sur un rire de Horo Horo. Puis, avec un claquement sec, Daitaro (qu'ils avaient failli oublier) referma son poudrier, récupéra ses affaires et fila lui aussi. Achille et Lyserg se retrouvèrent seuls.

– J'ai cru qu'ils n'arrêteraient jamais de discuter, avoua ce dernier.

– Oui, moi aussi. C'était long.

Les deux garçons se sourirent, amusés par cette soudaine complicité partagée.

– Tu es content, toi, de ton morceau? demanda Achille.

– Oh oui, souffla Lyserg, ému. J'adore Ravel…

Achille hocha la tête avec un sourire.

– Moi aussi, je suis content.

– C'est vrai qu'il est beau, le tien aussi. Il te va bien.

Lyserg détourna le regard, comme s'il était gêné de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Ils attendirent que les échos de voix de leurs camarades se soient estompés. Puis, résolument seuls, il se faufilèrent dans le studio de danse. Achille en eut le frisson. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il faisait quelque chose d'interdit. D'ordinaire il ne voyait aucun avantage pour sa future carrière à briser les règlements. C'était plutôt contre-productif, même. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Il allait travailler avec un des meilleurs élèves de Hoshigumi: ça en valait la peine.

Le moment était venu d'en savoir plus. D'un sourire qui signifiait qu'il attendait une réponse de pied ferme, il pirouetta sur lui-même et demanda:

– Pourquoi moi, alors?

Lyserg écarta les bras et répondit par cette phrase, sans doute préparée depuis le cours d'expression dramatique:

– Parce que c'est avec une personne comme toi que j'ai envie de travailler!

Achille décida qu'il pouvait se contenter de ça et se mit à la barre.

.

Il recommencèrent par quelques exercices simples pour se réchauffer les muscles avant de recommencer à travailler. Puis, lorsque la sueur perla de nouveau à leurs fronts, ils échangèrent un regard et lâchèrent la barre.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demanda Achille.

À la tête que son interlocuteur fit, il devina que rien n'avait été préparé. Il n'avait pas tellement d'idée de chorégraphie en tête, finalement. L'intuition qui lui collait à l'esprit était-elle juste? Était-ce un prétexte pour rester seul avec lui? Achille évalua cette perspective et décida qu'à tout le moins, elle ne lui déplaisait pas.

– Nous pourrions commencer par-là, suggéra Lyserg. J'avais pensé m'inspirer un peu de la variation que j'ai dû danser l'année dernière. Cela commençait comme ça…

Il esquissa quelques pas enchaînés avec une grâce presque insoutenable. Achille le regarda faire avec la plus grande attention puis marqua avec lui.

– C'est bon, j'ai compris.

Visiblement, Lyserg avait bel et bien l'air prêt à travailler. Mais ça lui allait aussi, comme programme.

.

Ils travaillèrent jusqu'à devoir s'inquiéter pour l'heure, mais celle-ci n'était pas aussi avancée qu'ils le croyaient. Ils avaient encore du temps.

Achille posa un pied sur la barre, pointe tendue. Il l'avait fait de façon machinale mais, au regard que Lyserg posa dessus, il prit conscience de la posture suggestive qu'il offrait désormais à son camarade. Il se sentit rougir et voulut parler mais Lyserg lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

– J'ai une idée mais ça n'a rien à voir avec le travail qui nous est demandé pour les sélections…

– Quoi donc? demanda Achille, le sang lui battant aux oreilles.

Non pas qu'il soit intéressé plus que ça par Lyserg. Mais tout de même, quel suspense! Il commençait à vraiment se demander ce qui allait se passer.

– … si on travaillait un pas de deux?

Achille ouvrit la bouche mais sa réponse vint à retardement.

– Oh.

Il ne s'y attendait pas non plus. Décidément, quelle drôle d'après-midi.

– Ne me dis pas que tu espères un rôle dans le ballet de l'école, cette année?

– Non, fit prudemment Lyserg. Mais l'année prochaine, qui sait?

Il n'avait pas tort et même si Achille espérait vivement ne plus être à l'école l'année qui suivrait il ne pouvait pas négliger la possibilité contraire.

– C'est une bonne idée, reconnut-il enfin.

Il fit claquer sa pointe sur le sol.

– Tu joues le rôle de mon partenaire?

Lyserg hocha la tête.

– Il vaut mieux, je suis plus grand et plus lourd que toi.

Peu se vanteraient de ce dernier détail, songea Achille, amusé. Il faut être un garçon comme toi pour pouvoir le faire.

– Très bien.

Il exécuta quelques mouvements seuls, le temps que Lyserg change de chaussons.

– On y va? suggéra-t-il lorsqu'il eût troqué ses pointes contre des demi-pointes.

– On y va.

.

Achille s'élança le premier au milieu. D'abord légèrement anxieux d'empiéter sur le centre de la pièce, ils finirent par s'enhardir et occuper davantage l'espace. Se coordonner ne fut pas simple car leur cursus de danseurs tolérait mal l'improvisation. Cette quatrième année était la première où on leur demanderait de travailler à une création chorégraphique personnelle. À la suggestion d'Achille, ils commencèrent donc par reprendre les pas d'une célèbre variation, la danse des astres jumeaux, dont ils s'inspirèrent pour inventer d'autres enchaînements.

Lyserg n'excellait pas autant que Ren, Ryû ou même Reoseb dans les rôles féminins. D'ailleurs, ils étaient très peu formés à cela avant la cinquième année. Néanmoins, il s'acquittait de sa tâche tout à fait correctement et avec beaucoup de sensibilité. Pour sa corpulence et pour quelqu'un qui n'y était pas habitué, il se révélait un soutien étonnamment sûr. Achille fila en piqués à l'autre bout de la scène et se laissa poursuivre par un Lyserg pirouettant en diable. Tous deux commençaient à s'accorder, il le sentait, et cette sensation harmonieuse lui plaisait beaucoup. C'était grisant de créer à deux en dansant.

Le pas de deux improvisé commençait à devenir de plus en plus fusionnel. Ils dansaient, se tournaient autour, se rattrapaient, s'enhardissant dans les mouvements, allant d'une main tendue timide à une saisie autour des reins beaucoup plus confiante. Lyserg commença à soutenir Achille puis, par un accord tacite, à le porter. Au début très peu, entre deux pas, et de plus en plus haut, de plus en plus souvent.

Achille s'écarta soudain et s'immobilisa, en signe d'attente. Lorsque Lyserg le rejoignit, il se laissa accompagner et s'envola en un jeté, les mains de son partenaire soutenant légèrement sa taille. Un peu plus loin, Lyserg profita de son élan pour réaliser un véritable porté et le fit tourner en l'air avant de le faire redescendre. C'était présumer de ses forces. Il faillit perdre l'équilibre et rougit de sa propre faiblesse technique. Achille, déséquilibré à son tour, se raccrocha à ses épaules, guère moins embarrassé. Il y eut un instant de flottement, le temps qu'ils retrouvent leur solidité.

Un ange passa. Lyserg dégageait beaucoup de chaleur sous ses paumes, à présent que l'effort s'était interrompu. Achille songea à détacher ses mains de ses épaules mais un curieux pressentiment l'en empêcha. Son cœur battait furieusement sans qu'il sache si c'était le résultat du travail ou la naissance d'autre chose. Il respirait fort. Comme Lyserg. C'était bizarre. Ambigu.

C'est maintenant, pensa Achille. Il va se passer quelque chose. Mais comme Lyserg ne bougeait pas, il prit les devant et avança le visage. Ses jambes suivirent d'elles-mêmes, se nichant entre celles de son partenaire. Le menton d'Achille franchit la limite ténue entre proximité de travail et intimité équivoque. Lyserg cilla. Et pourtant ne recula pas. Il y vit un signe. Il s'immobilisa pourtant à mi-chemin de ses lèvres et attendit que l'autre fasse de lui-même le chemin nécessaire pour le rejoindre.

L'espace d'une seconde, il crut que Lyserg n'allait jamais se décider mais son impatience avait parlé trop vite. Le bel adolescent, qui depuis le début de la journée lui paraissait si entreprenant et si farouche à la fois, brisa l'espace qui les séparait et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Quelque chose en lui frissonna. De plaisir. De soulagement. Il ne s'était pas trompé. De satisfaction, aussi. Une fierté absurde l'envahissait. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on décrochait l'étoile du classement. Il pouvait donc plaire. Il pouvait séduire. Il pouvait être choisi.

La bouche de son camarade était douce, chaude, confortable à embrasser et fleurait bon. Il se laissa faire, plus innocent que Lyserg dans sa pratique, rendit ce premier baiser, puis les autres. D'abord le deuxième, un peu plus long et maîtrisé. Le troisième, accompagné de la sensation de ses mains dans son dos. Le quatrième dans lequel il vit une occasion d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou. Et les autres qui suivirent. Il s'appliqua à imiter Lyserg en tous points. Lorsque je quitterai cette école, pensait-il, au moins, je saurai comment embrasser.

.

L'espèce de magie qui s'était emparée d'eux prit fin, cependant. Ce fut au moment où Achille s'enhardit à faire dépasser sa langue entre les lèvres roses et pures du premier de la classe. Il sentit Lyserg s'immobiliser, entrouvrir la bouche, hésiter à accepter cette proposition silencieuse, puis rompre l'étreinte avec un regard embarrassé.

Lyserg s'écarta d'un pas et passa une main dans ses cheveux verts.

– Je suis vraiment désolé, fit-il d'un air éberlué, visiblement très étonné de la tournure que leur duo avait prise.

Mais étonné pourquoi? se demandait Achille. C'est lui qui m'a fait venir ici, seul. C'est lui qui a voulu qu'on danse ce pas de deux improvisé. C'est lui qui a tenu à faire la fille, lui qui s'est mis à me regarder bizarrement… à quoi s'attendait-il? Ce n'est pas comme s'il en était à son premier coup d'essai. Alors quoi, Diethel, quelles étaient tes intentions, à la fin?

– Moi je ne suis pas désolé, décréta alors Achille sur un ton de défi.

Il le toisa et le vit rougir. Lyserg allait briser le silence lorsque soudain la cloche retentit.

Ils sursautèrent et échangèrent un regard catastrophé, empli d'angoisse rétrospective. Ils avaient eu de la chance que personne ne les surprenne. Sans même se concerter, les deux garçons fondirent sur leurs affaires et trottinèrent jusqu'aux vestiaires où ils se changèrent en quatrième vitesse. Ils ne firent même pas attention l'un à l'autre pendant qu'ils se déshabillaient. Pour une fois Achille ne fit pas trop le difficile quant au rangement de sa case. On verrait plus tard.

– Je pars en premier, pour qu'on ne nous voie pas quitter le vestiaire et l'étage ensemble, suggéra Lyserg.

– Bonne idée, approuva Achille en le regardant s'en aller.

Mais dès que la porte claqua il se demanda si ce n'était pas tout simplement parce qu'il désirait s'éloigner de lui.

Achille attendit quelques minutes que son pas ait décru. La voie était encore libre malgré le brouhaha montant des classes dont sortaient les élèves. Son ventre gronda furieusement dans un boucan effroyable. Heureusement que cela n'était pas arrivé tout à l'heure dans le studio. Achilla enfonça son poing dans son estomac pour le faire taire et sortit machinalement sa pomme de son sac. Elle s'était un peu fripée depuis le déjeuner.

Il hésita. Le cours d'art floral commençait bientôt, il n'allait pas se mettre à manger maintenant. Il rangea la pomme.

En quittant le vestiaire, plusieurs questions le taraudaient. Toutefois, une en particulier, s'imposait à lui et exigerait sans doute une réponse rapide: du coup, maintenant, ils étaient ensemble ou pas?

.


	12. Le bel Argus

_Disclaimer: Shaman King et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei._

* * *

.

XII

Le bel Argus

.

Daitaro s'était appliqué avec une précision extrême à sa composition florale du jour. Il n'était pas peu fier de ses pivoines mêlées d'hibiscus et du cadre de bambou qui les soutenait. Il pensait avoir bien réussi, mais c'était sans compter le manque de goût épouvantable de ce ridicule nouveau professeur:

– Ah, Daitaro, c'est dommage! s'écria Talim. La réalisation est bonne mais tes pivoines écrasent les hibiscus. Tu aurais dû ne choisir que les unes ou les autres pour les mettre en valeur!

Daitaro en resta un petit moment coi, puis tordit les lèvres de fureur.

Talim ne le remarqua pas et s'éloigna pour aller s'extasier sur la soi-disant exquise coupe de fleurs de son benêt préféré: Horo Horo. Daitaro y jeta un regard dédaigneux. C'était joli. Tout au mieux passable. Mais diantre, quel manque de raffinement dans l'exécution! En même temps, on ne pouvait guère espérer mieux de la part d'un plouc comme Horokeu Usui.

En revenant à son propre travail – qu'il mourait à présent d'envie d'écraser à pleines mains –, Daitaro croisa le regard de Pascal, assis tout seul un rang plus loin. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Une bouffée de haine l'envahit et s'épaissit encore lorsque celui-ci lui adressa un petit sourire en coin.

Pascal Avaf. Sa Némésis.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui sauter dessus, là, tout de suite, et l'étrangler. De même qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir l'évincer de la deuxième place au classement d'une pichenette. Mais il avait beau faire, il n'y arrivait pas.

L'incident de la cantine. Cette réflexion… il continuait à la tourner dans sa tête, incertain de ce qu'elle voulait vraiment dire. Incapable de savoir ce que Pascal avait pu deviner.

Daitaro sursauta soudain. Il avait failli s'accouder à sa paillasse, le poing sur la joue. Heureusement il s'était retenu à temps. L'idée de ses jointures enfoncées sous sa pommette, écrasant la majestueuse harmonie de son fond de teint fluide, lui fit grincer des dents. Il risquait de payer cher les inattentions de ce genre. D'ordinaire, il prenait toujours garde à n'appuyer sa tête qu'en posant le menton sur sa main mais là, on venait de frôler l'incident.

Daitaro rejeta ses cheveux en arrière dans un geste souple et étudié. Personne ne savait remettre sa coiffure en ordre comme lui d'un simple coup de tête, personne. Et il se savait exceptionnel dans bien d'autres domaines. Tout cela aurait dû lui faire gagner la deuxième place. Voire la première, même. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce que l'école entière trouvait à cet enfant timide et fadasse qui leur servait de délégué des élèves. Lyserg Diethel n'était guère qu'un faiseur appliqué et sans caractère. Certes, il avait un petit talent pour la danse. Et au piano, aussi. Mais il lui manquait le piquant, le drame, l'entièreté de tempérament, tout ce que Daitaro possédait en quantités. Il n'avait jamais trouvé Lyserg désirable, dans sa sagesse exemplaire. Trop doux, trop lisse, trop "premier de la classe". Pas assez de mordant. Bien sûr, certains avaient du goût pour ces petites choses-là, toutes mignonnes et pleines de sucre. Les imbéciles.

De toute façon, Daitaro ne s'intéressait pas à ses camarades. Il n'éprouvait pas la moindre envie d'en fréquenter trop longtemps, encore moins de s'en faire un petit ami. Il était là pour s'élever jusqu'aux hautes sphères, pas pour baguenauder. Et quand bien même il l'aurait voulu, cela n'aurait pas été possible.

.

La fin du cours le soulagea. Daitaro commençait à s'inquiéter de la chaleur du lieu qui le faisait transpirer. Il sentait la sueur se former sur son front, transperçant son maquillage et le faisant luire d'une façon disgracieuse. Il se leva rapidement et jeta négligemment sa composition avec celles des autres dans un coin.

– Hé doucement! entendit-il derrière lui. Fais attention, un peu.

Il se retourna, sourcil rehaussé, prêt à fondre sur l'impudent.

– Un problème?

Mais Horo Horo ne se laissa pas impressionner.

– Oui. T'es peut-être pas content de ce que t'as fait mais ça ne t'autorise pas à abîmer le travail des autres.

Outré, Daitaro détailla le jeune homme des pieds à la tête, cherchant un angle d'attaque et, ne trouvant rien, se contenta d'une insulte:

– Cul-terreux, va, proféra-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

– Pardon? s'écria quelqu'un.

– Ça va, Ren, on s'en moque.

– Il t'a insulté, là. Et ta famille aussi, je te signale.

– Laisse filer.

Daitaro émit un sourire méprisant et quitta le cœur de la conversation. Puis la salle. En direction des toilettes.

.

L'ovale blanc uni de son visage lui sourit dans le miroir. Daitaro se pencha un peu plus en avant, émerveillé. Ça lui coûtait cher en poudres, crèmes, laques, fixateurs et teintures – car le noir de jais profond de ses cheveux, luisants comme de l'ébène vernie, n'était évidemment pas naturel –, mais ça en valait la peine. Il tira son crayon sombre le plus épais pour rehausser ses sourcils. Puis à l'aide d'une baguette de métal il corrigea le trait pour l'amincir. Sa bouche elle aussi avait perdu de son éclat: il la repeignit. Il y avait quelque chose de purement jouissif à raviver le rouge sang frais de ses lèvres avec ce bâton (hors de prix) qui épousait le contour de ses lèvres sans effort.

Daitaro recula le visage et le fit pivoter de droite et de gauche pour s'admirer sous toutes les facettes.

D'abord il ploya la nuque d'un côté et de l'autre, se jeta des regards tantôt éperdus, tantôt de braise. Il prit la pose de façon suggestive. Il se tira la langue. Il retroussa les lèvres et montra les dents. Il fit mine de ricaner sauvagement. Il se mordit les lèvres et se sourit lascivement. Il écarquilla les yeux et se fixa avec colère. Puis il passa langoureusement la pointe de ses ongles manucurés sur son menton et l'arrête de son nez.

Il pouvait faire cela longtemps.

La perfection de ses traits rehaussés par son art l'émerveillait. Il buvait sa propre image comme un nectar et souffrait presque lorsque, fatalité des toilettes publiques, il lui fallait céder un peu de l'espace du miroir à un autre. Sa frustration était alors à son comble et il enrageait de voir son reflet partager la vedette.

Un bruit le fit soudain sursauter et il se retourna, angoissé à l'idée qu'on l'ait vu. Il n'y avait personne, bien sûr. Mais cette seule idée lui donna des bouffées de rage. Il imaginait déjà de petits regards pernicieux d'élèves voyeurs braqués sur lui, le pointant du doigt, se moquant de lui…

Incapable de rester là plus longtemps, il rassembla son matériel et quitta les toilettes.

.

D'habitude, Daitaro n'allait pas à la bibliothèque. Qu'aurait-il à y faire? Il n'aimait pas vraiment lire et en plus, c'était plein de poussière. On s'en mettait plein les doigts dès que l'on frôlait une étagère. Beuh.

Et puis il y avait les autres. Qui chuchotaient. Daitaro détestait les bruits de chuchotis. Cela lui courait sur les nerfs comme de petits cancrelats répugnants. Ce jour-là ne fit pas exception. Seul point positif: désormais, il pouvait profiter de son statut d'élève de deuxième cycle pour fusiller du regard tous les misérables vermisseaux de première, deuxième _et_ troisième année qui se permettaient de murmurer à portée de ses oreilles.

Mais Daitaro avait une raison d'être là, et cette raison se nommait Pascal Avaf.

Un rictus déforma ses traits lorsqu'il l'aperçut, échalas étendu sur un large fauteuil, dans lequel il paraissait encore plus maigre que ce qu'il était, pouffant de rire discrètement derrière son volume relié de cuir vert.

La première chose que pensa Daitaro fut: qu'est-ce que tu fais à lire au milieu de cette plèbe insupportable alors que tu possèdes une chambre individuelle?

Chambre individuelle qui aurait dû lui revenir, d'ailleurs. Il avait tant travaillé pour ça, l'année dernière! Mais non. Sans se donner la peine de lever le petit doigt, cet insignifiant petit saute-ruisseau de Pascal Avaf, ce misérable rejeton d'un clan de moindre importance, lui avait fauché la place, et largement avec ça. Il en avait enragé pendant des semaines. D'autant qu'il savait très bien que l'indolent garçon se fichait comme d'une guigne d'être deuxième ou troisième, contrairement à lui. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour cette chambre individuelle! Pour ne plus avoir à partager son espace, à supporter la proximité et à se surveiller en permanence, afin de ne pas trahir son secret. Cela aurait arrangé tout le monde: lui le premier, mais aussi les autres, sur l'affection desquels il ne se faisait pas d'illusion.

Il devait admettre qu'il aurait pu tomber sur pire: Wat et Chocolove lui fichaient la paix la plupart du temps et lui les ignorait autant qu'il pouvait. Sauf lorsqu'il voyait l'occasion de leur rabattre le caquet, surtout à Wat qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas sentir. Mais leur présence, leurs bruits, leurs regards le gênaient. Il avait besoin de cette solitude, mille fois davantage que n'importe quel autre. Et pourquoi lui avait-elle été refusée? Pour récompenser la victoire sans mérite d'un fichu foutriquet à queue de cheval. Écœurant.

Daitaro s'approcha un peu plus, les yeux étrécis, brûlant de rage. La vitesse à laquelle il parvenait à se mettre lui-même en colère l'impressionnait parfois. Et il avait encore bien d'autres raisons de détester Pascal et de se méfier de lui. Pour commencer, on les avait collés ensemble pour la musique. Formidable. Lui qui se réjouissait déjà à l'idée de se venger en semant la pagaille pendant le morceau de Pascal aux sélections! Il ne pouvait plus se le permettre désormais. Il lui faudrait même l'accompagner d'un piano jovial pendant qu'il chanterait les délices de l'amour. Pouah!

Surtout, il y avait cette petite phrase. Cet immonde: "Le maquillage, ça ne fait pas tout", qui lui restait en travers de la face comme un crachat.

Il avait paniqué, sur le moment, avant de rationaliser. Non, Pascal ne pouvait pas savoir. Il ne pouvait rien avoir vu. Il ne pouvait être au courant de rien. C'était tout simplement impossible donc ce qu'il avait dit n'était qu'une phrase en l'air. Daitaro avait cherché à s'en convaincre des heures durant, mais il était incapable de s'en assurer. La terreur dans laquelle il vivait d'ordinaire s'était décuplée. Son épée de Damoclès s'était faite hallebarde. Il en sentait presque la pointe, désormais. Rien que d'y penser, ses aisselles se mouillèrent de sueur. Il grimaça à cette sensation inconfortable et espéra que la crème qu'il étalait sur sa peau à cet endroit cacherait l'odeur.

Pascal s'esclaffa encore. Le mouvement de sa tête fit cliqueter ses larges boucles d'oreille (à la mode, certes mais terriblement vulgaires selon Daitaro. Ça faisait "pache" en plus). On rappela le beau garçon à l'ordre depuis le fauteuil d'à côté et Pascal s'excusa en affichant un sourire contrit, aimable et néanmoins charmeur. Le cinquième année qui l'avait rembarré s'apaisa immédiatement. Et continua à lui jeter des regards de temps à autres. Daitaro secoua la tête avec agacement.

Il ne trouvait pas Pascal très beau. Il correspondait aux critères de beauté, était mince, finement ciselé, avec une chevelure opulente et une certaine grâce de mouvements. D'accord. Mais il manquait de sophistication. Daitaro avait été choqué la première fois qu'il avait remarqué que Pascal n'était pratiquement pas maquillé. Il n'était pas la seule erreur de la nature à refuser de se farder convenablement. Mais comment pouvait-on prétendre être joli garçon et se contenter d'un trait sur la paupière? Ça suffisait pour tournebouler un cinquième année, ça? De qui se moquait-on?

Soucieux de ne pas se faire remarquer, Daitaro fit mine de lire les titres des ouvrages alignés devant lui. Il continuait à surveiller Pascal du coin de l'œil, incapable de déterminer ce qu'il attendait, planté là, ni pourquoi il était venu l'espionner, au juste.

Devait-il lui poser un ultimatum? Lui faire peur? Menacer? Préparer quelques "avertissements" pour faire passer le message? Il n'en savait rien. Il n'arrivait pas à deviner si ce garnement anémique sans ambition l'avait réellement percé à jour et, si oui, s'il constituait ou non un quelconque danger pour son futur. Il voulait croire que non, de toutes ses forces. Mais il ne pouvait fermer les yeux là-dessus, c'était trop important. Passant de nouveau la tête entre les rayonnages, il se figea, glacé.

Pascal venait de lever les yeux de son livre et regardait droit dans sa direction.

Daitaro se raidit et tordit la bouche. Voilà que ce crétin lui souriait, à présent! Quel imbécile! Il semblait même l'interroger du regard, l'appeler à le rejoindre, comme on le ferait d'un ami que l'on invite à venir pour le saluer.

Daitaro se recula dans l'ombre des étagères et tourna les talons. Il voulut quitter la bibliothèque rapidement mais un troupeau de première année lui barra la route. Il tenta de les chasser comme des mouches. Peine perdue. La file d'attente au poste d'emprunt se poussa de mauvaise grâce et lui fit perdre de précieuses secondes. Il se trouvait dans l'entrée, au milieu des casiers, quand Pascal le rattrapa et le héla.

Daitaro voulut lui filer entre les doigts. Mais au moment où il claquait la porte de la bibliothèque et se préparait à foncer vers les escaliers, Pascal se faufila dans l'interstice du battant entrouvert et se planta devant lui avec un large sourire.

– Ha!

Il agita un doigt accusateur sous son nez:

– Tu essayais de me snober!

Fichu pour fichu, Daitaro croisa les bras et lui adressa son regard le plus hautain.

– Pardon?

– Inutile de mentir, je t'ai grillé! Tu me matais entre les rayons!

Daitaro sursauta.

– Quoi? hoqueta-t-il, révulsé.

– Je ne sais pas ce que tu faisais mais en tout cas tu m'observais!

– Et alors? riposta férocement Daitaro, sans plus se soucier de se trahir ou pas.

– Ben alors, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi!

– C'est n'importe quoi.

– Tu crois que je n'ai rien remarqué? glissa Pascal malicieusement. Tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder bizarrement depuis quelques jours!

– Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités, grimaça Daitaro. Pourquoi regarderais-je un pauvre gandin sans importance comme toi?

Pascal éclata de rire joyeusement.

– C'est pas possible! Tu n'es quand même pas _tombé amoureux de moi?_

Daitaro rougit de fureur. Grimaçant avec amertume, il se détourna.

– Ça suffit, décréta-t-il. Ne t'approche plus de moi. Tu me dégoûtes.

– Ho. Sûr? C'est dommage. Je pourrais envisager de t'embrasser sans cette énorme couche de plâtre que tu as sur la figure.

Pascal lui adressa un clin d'œil. Cette fois, Daitaro sortit de ses gonds.

– Écoute-moi bien, siffla-t-il en le saisissant par le col. Je ne sais pas quel est ce petit jeu mais tu ne me fais pas peur, espèce de bâtard va-nu-pieds insignifiant. Je te tiens à l'œil. Tu as intérêt à la garder bien fermée.

Puis il lui souffla dans la figure:

– J'ai le bras long, tu sais.

– Wao, fit Pascal sans se laisser impressionner, je paierais cher pour savoir de quoi tu parles.

– Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle, répliqua Daitaro, moitié par réflexe, moitié pour le sonder.

Les deux garçons s'affrontèrent du regard, jusqu'à ce que celui de Pascal change. Une lueur indéfinissable, plus sérieuse, se mêla soudain à la gouaille. Une horrible pensée traversa l'esprit de Daitaro. Se pouvait-il qu'il puisse voir à travers…

Brusquement, comme si une bête l'avait piqué, il relâcha son camarade. Mais son visage n'exprimait que perplexité. Daitaro se sentit stupide. Incapable de retourner la situation à son avantage, il se détourna de Pascal et, avant de s'en aller, articula d'une voix rauque:

– Fais attention, michton. J'ai les moyens de te faire payer.

.

La vengeance de Daitaro l'occupa pour le restant de la soirée. Comme il ne parvenait pas à trouver le moyen d'atteindre Pascal et que celui-ci n'avait ni meilleur ami ni petit copain officiel à soudoyer (ou à terroriser), Daitaro demeurait dans le flou total. Il n'avait aucune prise sur lui.

Il se creusait la cervelle avec rage. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose… Il fallait réfléchir. Il allait le lui payer, ce sale petit…

– T'as dit quelque chose?

– Hein?

Daitaro sortit de ses pensées et croisa le regard doux de Yoh, assis en face de lui. Il se souvint alors qu'il n'était pas seul mais engoncé dans l'un des confortables fauteuils de la salle commune principale. Pendant une minute, il se demanda pourquoi il n'était pas tout simplement retourné dans sa chambre. Puis il se souvint qu'il avait décidé d'engager une conversation avec certains de ses camarades présents pour tenter de leur soutirer des informations sur son ennemi. Cela n'avait pas marché.

– Je n'ai rien dit, rétorqua-t-il sèchement, ce qui parut ne faire ni chaud ni froid à Yoh.

La feignasse officielle de la classe retourna à sa conversation avec Ren. Le regard de Daitaro erra sur l'autre jeune homme qui sirotait un verre de lait avec une paille et faisait, comme d'habitude, une tête d'enterrement.

Daitaro sursauta soudain. Si fort qu'il attira l'attention de ses deux camarades. Il venait de trouver la faille à exploiter. C'était brillant. Cette fois, l'insecte sans éclat allait payer.

Il se leva, les yeux exorbités, et quitta la pièce sans faire attention aux regards ahuris qui le suivaient. Il n'entendit pas non plus l'un de ses camarades dire: "Vraiment toqué, lui." Et quand bien même, il était bien trop enthousiaste pour s'en vexer.

.

Il lui fallait attendre le matin pour mettre en place son plan diabolique. Daitaro dormit à peine tant il était excité à l'idée de sa vengeance. Le temps passait trop lentement. Il compta les minutes, les heures, et finit par s'endormir une heure à peine avant son réveil, au moment même où il se disait qu'il ferait mieux de se lever directement.

Daitaro émergeait péniblement, vaseux et fatigué, quand soudain le souvenir de ce qu'il avait à faire aujourd'hui se rappela à lui. Un regain d'énergie le prit aussitôt et le fit se dresser sur son lit comme un ressort, d'une façon qui fit glousser Wat et Chocolove. Mais le beau jeune homme n'en avait cure. Il quitta la chambre d'un pas sautillant pour aller s'enfermer dans l'une des salles d'eau.

– Hé Daitaro! Tu ne monopolises pas la salle de bains pendant une heure, hein! lança un de ses colocataires dans son dos.

Mais Daitaro lui claqua la porte au nez.

Si, bien souvent, il prenait un malin plaisir à accaparer les commodités pour faire enrager ses camarades, ce jour-là, au contraire, il se dépêcha de se préparer pour arriver plus vite au réfectoire. Il se maquilla avec le plus grand soin mais n'accorda pas autant d'importance au reste et croisa en sortant le regard écarquillé d'un Wat venu faire sa première relance à la porte.

– Eh ben, c'était du rapide! fit le petit binoclard surpris. Tu as décidé d'être sympa aujourd'hui, ou quoi?

– Pas avec toi, en tout cas, décréta Daitaro avec un sourire féroce. Écarte-toi de mon chemin, minable.

Wat lui tira la langue et s'enferma à son tour. Sans plus s'occuper de lui, Daitaro lissa une dernière fois ses cheveux devant le miroir de leur chambre et descendit, sac au bras, prendre son petit-déjeuner.

.

Après avoir dépassé la horde de premier cycle en pantoufles qui erraient dans les couloirs du deuxième étage comme des zombies, Daitaro rejoignit le réfectoire. Il se servit un solide petit-déjeuner, comprenant riz, thé, poisson cru et fruits et inspecta la salle. Son regard rapace passa sans s'arrêter sur la table des professeurs, puis sur celle des anciens, et se posa sur celle où mangeaient déjà les lève-tôt de leur classe, à savoir, Ren, Manta, Lyserg, Achille et Pascal. En fait, ceux qui se souciaient le moins de leur apparence… et ceux qui savaient que tout effort serait vain, songea-t-il avec méchanceté. Il nota que la place à côté de Pascal était vide et alla s'y installer avec un petit air satisfait.

Quelques regards surpris l'accueillirent, car Daitaro préférait généralement s'asseoir tout au bout de la table de la classe pour le petit-déjeuner.

– Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix modulée.

– Bonjour, répondit le chœur de ses camarades ahuris.

Pour couper court à toute question, Daitaro se mit à manger. Malgré son air innocent, il surveillait de près ses voisins de table, surtout celui de droite. Dès que l'on ne fit plus attention à lui, il se mit à guetter l'instant propice. Il vit son occasion au moment où tout le monde se tourna vers Ryû, qui venait d'arriver en traînant derrière lui un Yoh à demi inconscient. D'un coup de coude adroit, il bouscula le verre de jus de fruits de Pascal qui se renversa sur son plat et sur la table.

Toute la table sursauta et se retourna au bruit. Pascal eut un réflexe de recul et ne reçut que quelques gouttes sur son pantalon. Daitaro ouvrit de grands yeux catastrophés, puis une bouche pleine de fausses excuses:

– Oooh… oh…

Il n'oublia pas de feindre la colère. Se confondre en pardons l'eût trahi. Puis il fit mine de prendre sur lui et articula, comme s'il se contrôlait:

– Désolé.

– Ce n'est rien, intervint Pascal, qui s'attendait visiblement à ce qu'il explose de rage. Je vais aller m'en chercher un autre.

– Tu en as sur ton pantalon, fit remarquer Ryû. Il faut que tu nettoies ça vite, sinon ça va rester.

Pascal baissa les yeux sur les taches qui marbraient son uniforme. Daitaro, qui n'attendait que cela, proposa:

– Je vais te chercher un autre verre, tu n'as qu'à aller te nettoyer pendant ce temps.

Sept paires d'yeux incrédules le fixèrent et son cœur battit. Ça n'allait peut-être pas passer…

Mais c'était sans compter l'optimisme imbécile de cette bonne poire de Pascal. Un sourire chaleureux vint soudain éclairer le visage et il le remercia:

– Ah c'est gentil! J'y vais!

Sans laisser aux autres le temps de réagir, Daitaro fonça récupérer un verre. Ainsi que deux sachets de lait concentré.

Pascal y était allergique. Tout le monde le savait. Dos tourné à la salle, Daitaro mélangea les deux doses au jus de fruits avec une excitation féroce. Avec du thé ou du café, cela se serait remarqué, mais dans le jus clair, on ne voyait rien. Il retourna s'asseoir en dissimulant au mieux sa satisfaction.

Pascal revint un peu plus tard et le remercia encore. Daitaro inclina la tête d'un air digne et entreprit de grignoter un petit morceau de pain qu'il avait récupéré au passage: il tenait à rester à table le plus longtemps possible pour voir Pascal boire son jus de fruits. Mais celui-ci semblait délibérément bouder son verre. Daitaro n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

– Bon, dépêchez-vous, on va finir par être en retard, rappela Manta.

L'effervescence gagna la table et tout le monde commença à partir. Pascal prit son verre et y trempa les lèvres. Le reposa. Et s'écria:

– Je vous laisse là, j'ai quelque chose à faire. À tout à l'heure!

Il saisit son plateau et quitta la cantine. Daitaro le regarda partir, stupéfait. Avait-il bu ou non? Impossible à dire. Il grinça des dents, furieux. Puis, l'instant d'après, il se dit que s'il avait bu, il serait très certainement malade dès le prochain cours. On verrait bien. Un peu de suspense ne le tuerait pas.

Il sortit avec ses camarades et trouva un prétexte pour les planter là. Dès qu'il fut seul, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Mais ce sentiment agréable fut de courte durée. À peine avait-il franchi le couloir que Pascal, qui l'avait attendu, lui tomba dessus.

– Ah, s'écria Daitaro avec un mouvement de recul. Tu m'as fait peur, imbécile.

Il se reprit et eut un sourire crispé.

– C'était le but, s'amusa Pascal.

Dans la semi-pénombre du couloir mal éclairé, ses yeux brillaient et son sourire faisait peur.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda sèchement Daitaro.

– J'aimerais savoir ce qui t'a pris.

– Oh de quoi, tu veux parler de ce verre?

– Oui ce verre. Bourré de lactose pour me rendre malade. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que je ne m'en apercevrais pas?

Daitaro s'immobilisa. Il chercha à reprendre contenance mais ne trouva aucune prise à laquelle se raccrocher. Aucune autre que le déni.

– Mais pas du tout, siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

– Oh arrête. Je flaire le lait à dix mètres. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de mettre le nez dans ce verre pour savoir ce que tu avais fait.

Daitaro rougit de rage, le souffle coupé face à tant d'impudence et de raillerie. Pascal le laissa s'essouffler et s'appuya au mur, bras croisés.

– Tu vas me dire ce que tu as contre moi? Ou je dois jouer au jeu des devinettes? Ce serait plus simple si tu me disais carrément ce que je t'ai fait, tu sais, on pourrait arranger la situation.

Pour toute réponse, Daitaro le toisa, venimeux. Il ne réussit pas à l'effrayer.

– Très bien, soupira Pascal. Libre à toi. Mais fais-moi confiance, je trouverai ce que c'est.

Il se pencha vers lui.

– Et si tu veux jouer à ça, à l'avenir, essaie de ne plus me prendre pour une bille. Tu seras plus efficace.

Sa longue chevelure fouetta l'air lorsqu'il se retourna. Un éclat d'or tinta à ses oreilles. Daitaro le regarda partir, figé, vide.

Ivre de rage.

Impuissant.

.


	13. Les fils d'Actéon

_Disclaimer: Shaman King et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei._

 _Un chapitre court, ENFIN!_

* * *

.

XIII

Les fils d'Actéon

.

– Je t'assure que si on fait un minimum attention, on ne risque pas de se faire griller, promit Pino sur le ton de la conspiration.

Horo Horo haussa les sourcils et fit la moue, peu convaincu.

– Je ne sais pas. Je voulais aller voir si mes premières pousses étaient déjà sorties, tu comprends…

– Oh non, hein! râla le grand blond. Laisse-les souffler deux minutes, tes plantes! Elles ne vont pas s'envoler, elles seront encore là demain.

– Mais…

– S'il te plaît, supplia Pino, voyant que râler ne servait pas très bien sa cause. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît. Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a là-haut!

Voyant que Horo Horo paraissait se laisser attendrir, il implora encore.

– Bon d'accord! céda ce dernier, boudeur. On va les voir, tes greniers. Mais si un surveillant nous surprend, tu me le paieras cher!

– Génial! Personne ne nous verra, je te jure, et on ne restera pas longtemps! Dix minutes maximum et après on s'en va.

– On a intérêt, remarqua Horo Horo. Les chambres des profs sont juste en-dessous.

Pino ignora cet aspect négatif et s'étira joyeusement. Ils étaient seuls dans leur chambre et le soir tombait. Si Manta avait été là, ils l'auraient volontiers associé au projet mais leur très sérieux colocataire avait choisi de passer sa fin de soirée à la bibliothèque, à finir ses devoirs d'arithmétique. Pouh, avaient dit les deux amis. D'accord vas-y, nous on reste ici.

C'était peu après que Pino avait eu l'idée d'aller explorer les greniers. Il ne s'attendait pas à autant de réticence de la part de Horo Horo. Son ami était plus aventureux que ça, d'habitude. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ils s'étaient juré plusieurs fois qu'un jour, ils iraient voir ce qu'il y avait au cinquième étage, et qu'il le feraient ensemble. Ce jour était arrivé, avait décidé Pino. Sur un coup de tête. Comme toujours. À ses yeux, c'était une étape incontournable de la quatrième année. Pour une fois que la plupart des profs et surveillants s'étaient attardés à la cantine, ils n'allaient pas rater leur occasion!

– Allons-y, chuchota Pino.

– On ne prend rien?

– Que veux-tu emporter?

– Je ne sais pas, une lampe…

– Il y a l'électricité là-haut, t'inquiète!

– Comment tu peux le savoir? Tu n'y es jamais allé!

– C'est Namari qui me l'a dit.

Horo Horo croisa les bras, avec la mine de celui qui vient de tout comprendre.

– C'est _lui_ qui t'a mis cette idée en tête?

– Mais non, voyons, tous les élèves rêvent de le faire et on en a déjà parlé plusieurs fois. C'est le moment. Allez, dépêche.

.

Ils se faufilèrent dans le couloir, partagés entre le désir de se faire discret et la crainte d'avoir l'air terriblement suspects, à raser les murs comme des comploteurs. Ils trottinèrent jusqu'à l'escalier menant à l'étage des professeurs et le gravirent à pas de loups. Puis ils traversèrent le couloir pour rejoindre l'escalier interdit du dernier étage, le cœur battant. Ce ne fut qu'une fois hors de vue qu'ils se remirent à respirer.

– Ouuuf, gémit Pino à voix basse en s'appuyant contre le mur. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si loin.

– Moi non plus, souffla Horo Horo.

Un bruit de porte claquée les fit sursauter. Tendus comme des ressorts, ils restèrent sagement immobiles le temps que l'enseignant remonte le couloir. Son pas leur parut terriblement lent. Lorsqu'il se rapprocha de la cage d'escalier, Pino sentit ses tempes bourdonner furieusement. "Pitié, faites qu'il descende, faites qu'il descende!" Il ne savait pas ce que l'inconnu pourrait avoir à faire au grenier, il ne savait pas non plus à quel dieu il s'adressait en particulier, mais il priait de toutes ses forces. Finalement, le pas se mit à décroître et Pino comprit qu'il se dirigeait vers les étages inférieurs. Sauvés, une fois de plus!

– Allons-y, articula silencieusement Horo Horo.

Pino prit la tête et c'est tout fièrement qu'ils rejoignirent les greniers.

.

Le cinquième étage embaumait la poussière et l'abandon. Contrairement aux autres, le parquet n'était pas ciré régulièrement et arborait une couche de crasse impressionnante. Les murs n'étaient pas lambrissés mais tout simplement peints à la chaux. À la place des sévères lustres de bronze et de verre, le plafond était jalonné de luminaires simples, tapissés de toiles d'araignées, que les deux garçons n'osèrent pas allumer. Le couloir était également encombré de vieux meubles défectueux abandonnés, de caisses empilées les unes sur les autres, d'étagères branlantes et de diverses choses non-identifiables, protégées par de longs draps blancs. On repérait aussi, entre les portes fermées des mansardes, les reliefs des bêtises de leurs anciens condisciples. Ici, un vieux portrait éclaboussé d'une substance douteuse traînait par terre. Là, une taxidermie de lapin (ou de chien. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment sûrs, en fait.) avait perdu sa patte avant gauche et achevait de prendre les mites. Là encore, un vase cassé semblait se demander ce qu'il faisait encore là.

Pino et Horo déambulèrent au milieu de ce capharnaüm, les yeux emplis de curiosité. D'un commun accord ils ne touchèrent à rien. Ils n'essayèrent pas d'ouvrir les portes fermées. Ils ne tentèrent même pas de soulever l'une des housses pour voir ce qui se trouvait dessous.

Soucieux de ne pas faire craquer le sol – surtout juste au-dessus d'une chambre occupée –, ils se risquèrent à pas feutrés sur le plancher usé. Leur entraînement de danseurs leur était bien utile à cette heure! Pino exécuta même une arabesque dans un coin, qui fit pouffer son camarade. Ils commençaient à identifier les planches dangereuses à l'œil nu lorsque soudain Horo Horo arrêta Pino et lui désigna du doigt une partie du sol.

Le jeune homme se pencha, perplexe, et finit par comprendre. À certains endroits, la poussière ne se voyait plus. On distinguait très nettement les traces du passage discret d'une personne.

Quelqu'un s'était donc aventuré ici.

Vraisemblablement, ce n'était pas Bounster, le concierge. Si ça avait été lui, les traces se seraient trouvées au milieu du couloir, en ligne. Pas sur les côtés, de-ci de-là, telle la piste d'un animal sauvage. Bounster n'avait pas besoin de se cacher, il était la seule personne de l'école à avoir pleinement accès à ces lieux. Les traces avaient donc été laissées par un clandestin, comme eux. Qui cela pouvait-il être?

Pino chercha le regard de Horo Horo et comprit que celui-ci était parvenu aux mêmes déductions. Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire et se mirent à suivre les traces. Ils se rendirent vite compte que celles-ci formaient un sentier "sûr", qui permettait de ne pas faire craquer le bois en marchant.

Ils arrivèrent alors à l'autre bout de l'étage. Là, tout au fond, se trouvait une vieille échelle de bois, éclaboussée de peinture blanche, qui conduisait à une trappe entrebâillée. Pino s'étonna. Il ne savait pas qu'en plus des greniers, l'école comportait aussi des combles. Cela dit, après réflexion, c'était normal.

Soudain, une autre pensée lui vint: et si la personne qui avait laissé des traces se trouvait encore là? Qui allaient-ils surprendre s'ils montaient à l'échelle? Et à quelle occupation? Le délicieux frisson du mystère parcourut l'échine de Pino. Tout d'un coup, il mourait d'envie de savoir.

Une histoire rocambolesque se peignit à grands traits dans son esprit. Depuis des siècles, l'académie recelait un trésor qui se trouvait en fait caché sous la cime du toit. Quelqu'un avait découvert son existence et…

Pino fut ramené à la réalité par son meilleur ami qui le tirait par la manche. Horo Horo fit signe de rebrousser chemin.

– Non, répondit silencieusement Pino en désignant l'échelle.

Horo Horo secoua la tête. Pas question, disait son visage fermé. Tu es fou?

Pino lui adressa son regard suppliant de chien battu, pleurant pour qu'on l'adopte.

Cette fois, son camarade se fit davantage prier. Il paraissait farouchement opposé à ce que l'on aille plus loin. Mais plus il s'obstinait, plus la curiosité de Pino était forte. Finalement, une fois encore, le grand blond remporta la bataille. Horo Horo leva les yeux au ciel et capitula. Pino dut se retenir pour ne pas sauter de joie.

À pas de loup, il rejoignirent l'échelle. Horo Horo s'effaça pour laisser passer Pino. Avant de monter, celui-ci demanda, dans une articulation muette:

– Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas?

Sans répondre, Horo Horo le suivit.

Une fois en haut, Pino jeta un regard sous la trappe entrouverte. Celle-ci menait à une mezzanine toute empoussiérée et encombrée de dizaines de cartons, de vieilles planches et de reliquats de tête de lits. Il se pinça le nez pour ne pas éternuer. C'est alors que son regard tomba sur le coin droit du grenier, où l'on avait relégué une pile de vieux matelas. Dessus, en fait de trésor, se trouvait…

…un couple.

Évidemment.

Horo Horo, qui s'était hissé aux côtés de Pino, posa sur la chose un regard blasé et se tourna vers son complice. Sa bouche forma les mots: "Voilà pourquoi." Pino soupira intérieurement, un peu déçu. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

.

Ne pouvant monter plus haut, incapable de redescendre, Pino scruta les deux amoureux enlacés. Ils n'étaient pas de leur année. C'était des grands. Des très grands même, des troisième cycle. Il reconnut le premier, qui lui tournait le dos et était allongé sur ses coudes, la chemise apparemment ouverte. Sa coupe noire et courte, ainsi que sa musculature un peu plus affirmée que celle de la plupart des élèves de Hoshigumi le trahissaient: il s'agissait de Lee Pyron, un des rares septième année à avoir décidé de se spécialiser dans les rôles féminins des ballets. Ce qui expliquait sa carrure plus importante. Son compagnon, allongé sur son ventre, et dont on n'apercevait que les jambes et une touffe de cheveux pour le moment, était un peu plus fin. Pino le reconnut tout de même, en raison des différentes tonalités de blond présentes dans sa chevelure ondulée: Boris Tepes, un sixième année qui se destinait à la fois à la danse et au théâtre (et excellait dans les deux disciplines).

Pino écarquilla les yeux. Il ignorait que Lee et Boris fussent ensemble. Première nouvelle! Le premier était plutôt gentil et on le connaissait pour sa sagesse et sa prudence. À tort, visiblement. Le second, lui, était un histrion hyperactif que seul Kadow appréciait. Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient ensemble, ces deux-là?

Bah, songea finalement Pino, le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore, comme on dit.

Tout à coup, Boris se redressa et sa tête apparut par-dessus l'épaule de Lee. Il fourra son nez contre sa nuque et murmura à son oreille. Mais les deux espions étaient trop loin pour entendre.

Pino commença alors à se demander pourquoi, au juste, ils restaient là, à regarder. Même Horo Horo paraissait hypnotisé par la scène, alors qu'il n'était pas franchement partant, à la base. Pino réalisa qu'il n'avait pas envie de partir. Non. Il était curieux. Il voulait _voir_.

Tandis que les amoureux s'embrassaient langoureusement, avides l'un de l'autre, il se remémora le baiser échangé avec Ryû. Ce n'était pas un mauvais souvenir. La chose en elle-même ne lui avait pas déplu. Ryû savait y faire. En revanche, cela l'avait laissé de marbre. Enfin pas totalement non plus, il était humain, tout de même, mais il n'en avait rien retiré de spécial, n'avait pas éprouvé plus de plaisir que cela, ni l'envie de recommencer. Et même après ça, il n'arrivait pas à se sentir gêné en face de Ryû. Ils continuaient à bien s'entendre, à discuter. C'était comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Malgré le caractère anodin de l'événement, cela l'inquiétait. Il se posait de plus en plus de questions sur lui-même. Et ce qui était d'autant plus bizarre, c'est que la scène à laquelle il assistait, elle, ne le laissait pas indifférent.

La vue des deux corps le fascinait, l'intriguait, l'attirait, et même lui échauffait les sangs. Le son des lèvres se joignant et se séparant, de la salive qui se mélangeait et s'épandait sur la peau, avait un pouvoir hypnotique qu'il ne comprenait pas. Un rapide coup d'œil à son meilleur ami lui apprit que Horo Horo subissait le même effet. Il fixait les deux tourtereaux avec de grands yeux ronds, les pommettes un peu plus colorées que d'habitude, la bouche ouverte. Brusquement, il la ferma et déglutit silencieusement.

Et encore, ils n'avaient rien vu. Ce qui suivit les édifia encore davantage. Boris quitta les lèvres de Lee pour l'embrasser tout autour et en-dessous du menton. Il descendit le long de sa gorge et se mit à parcourir son torse, bouche grande ouverte. Ses baisers se firent encore plus lascifs et tirèrent à son compagnon des gémissements sourds que Boris vint étouffer de sa main, glissant ses doigts entre les lèvres de Lee.

Il faut qu'on s'en aille, pensa Pino, dans l'urgence. Il faut. Maintenant. On ne peut pas rester là.

Il pressa la main de Horo Horo qui resta atone. Et laissa son bras retomber. Il avait peine à respirer. Et il commençait à avoir chaud. Très chaud.

Lee soupira de nouveau. Boris se remit à lui embrasser la gorge et son ami se cambra en arrière sur ses coudes, les yeux fermés. Au moment où il étendait la tête en arrière, celle de Boris apparut par-dessus la sienne. Le sixième année ouvrit alors les yeux… et les vit.

Il lâcha aussitôt Lee et se redressa en s'écriant:

– Eh! Mais qui est là? Montrez-vous!

Pino tressaillit et faillit tomber de l'échelle. Il se retint à Horo Horo qui avait sursauté lui aussi. Pendant ce temps, Lee se retourna, débraillé et Boris poussa un juron.

Sans réfléchir, Pino lâcha l'échelle et s'enfuit en courant, Horo Horo sur les talons. Ils coururent sans un regard en arrière, jusqu'à l'escalier qu'ils dévalèrent sans se soucier de rester silencieux. Par chance, l'étage des professeurs était désert.

Les deux amis se ruèrent jusqu'à leur chambre sans se retourner une seule fois. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque la porte claqua derrière eux. Ensuite ils se regardèrent et reprirent leur souffles, appuyés sur leurs cuisses.

– Bon… sang… chuchota Horo Horo.

– Tu l'as dit!

Ils échangèrent à nouveau un regard, complice, cette fois. Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'ils venaient vraiment de vivre ça. Et surtout qu'ils s'en étaient tirés sans se faire attraper!

Alors, le fou rire du soulagement les prit et les secoua pendant cinq bonnes minutes.

Lorsque Manta revint, ils étaient calmés. D'un accord tacite, ils décidèrent de ne rien lui dire.

.

Un peu plus tard, alors que l'expérience du grenier leur paraissait de plus en plus irréelle, ils se rendirent ensemble à la salle d'eau pour faire leur toilette. Pino se brossait les dents et Horo Horo nettoyait sa peau à l'aide d'un lait hydratant, lorsque la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit.

C'était Namari.

– Oups! s'écria celui-ci. Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère.

Derrière son sourire perpétuellement moqueur, se cachait quelque chose. Pino et Horo Horo le savaient, tout comme ils savaient parfaitement que le cinquième année avait ses habitudes dans une autre des salles de bains de l'étage.

– Bien sûr que non, protesta Horo Horo légèrement froidement. Fais comme chez toi.

– Ah, vous êtes sympas, vous. C'est pas le cas de tout le monde dans votre promotion.

Pino se demanda à qui il pouvait faire allusion mais ne releva pas.

Namari commença à brosser son abondante chevelure noire en sifflotant entre ses dents. Pino admira l'espace de quelques secondes l'épaisseur lustrée de la masse d'ébène qui ondulait sur les épaules du jeune homme. Il y avait quelque chose de captivant, là-dedans. Un charme puissant un peu comme… ce qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure, dans les combles. Malgré lui, Pino rougit.

Dans le miroir, Namari souriait. Soudain, il attaqua:

– Vous savez ce que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure?

Les deux quatrième année ne répondirent pas. Horo Horo, la mine innocente, peignait lui aussi sa chevelure bleue. Pino remarqua qu'il aurait dû s'arrêter depuis quelques minutes, déjà. D'ordinaire, il ne se brossait pas aussi longtemps, le soir.

– Oh alors attendez. Vous allez voir, c'est une super histoire. Boris et Lee étaient au grenier… _Tous les deux_. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Et ils étaient, oh pas vraiment _en pleine action_ , mais presque, quoi, quand soudain…

– Ça va, l'interrompit Horo Horo. Oui, c'est nous qui les avons surpris. Et alors?

– Oh, fit Namari, mais quelle coïncidence!

Pino intervint:

– On ne va rien dire, hein, tu sais?

– Pardon?

– On ne va pas cafter! On voulait juste visiter un peu les greniers! On ne l'avait jamais fait et on s'était toujours juré que… euh…

Il se tut soudain, sous le regard de son ami, réalisant qu'il n'avait aucune raison de raconter sa vie, _leur_ vie, comme ça.

– Je n'en doute pas une seconde, le rassura Namari, un peu plus sérieusement.

– Comment tu as su que c'était nous? demanda abruptement Horo Horo.

– Boris m'a décrit un blond et des cheveux bleus. Pas tellement difficile de deviner, hein.

– Oui bon…

– On va oublier ce qu'on a vu, promit Pino. On ne voulait pas… on ne voulait pas déranger…

Namari éclata de rire.

– Je m'en doute! Bah, de toute façon, c'est de leur faute! Je leur avais proposé ma chambre, ils n'avaient qu'à accepter!

Et il rit encore tandis que les deux autres ouvraient de grands yeux ronds de bonnes mœurs traumatisées.

– Allons, ne faites pas ces têtes, gloussa Namari.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel chacun fit mine de se préoccuper très sérieusement de sa toilette. Puis, Pino s'enhardit à demander:

– En fait, tu voulais juste t'assurer qu'on ne dénonce pas tes potes?

Namari étira ses lèvres en un sourire énigmatique et rejeta ses épais cheveux en arrière.

– Pff. Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer! Je faisais juste la conversation, moi, c'est tout!

Et tandis que les deux autres se tenaient coi, il lança:

– Tenez, j'en ai une autre à vous apprendre. Une bonne.

Mesurant savamment son petit effet, il fit demi-tour sur lui-même et, les yeux brillants, annonça d'une voix basse:

– Vous saviez que les filles d'Ozoresan-Fumbari doivent passer devant nos grilles, demain matin?

.


	14. Les Amazones

_Disclaimer : Shaman King et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei._

 _Ça faisait longtemps, hein ?_ _Ça vous avait manqué ? Eh bien si la réponse est non, TANT PIS POUR VOUS ! NIARK NIARK_

 _Hum. Désolée. Sinon, vous avez vu ? **C'est un chapitre court !**_

* * *

.

XIV

Les Amazones

.

En apparence, Horo Horo affectait le détachement. Comme lorsque Pino lui sortait ses photos achetées à prix d'or aux rebelles de la classe des grands. Mais au fond, ça l'intéressait. Il voulait voir à quoi elles ressemblaient, ces filles de l'académie Ozoresan-Fumbari. Et il y était allé avec la même curiosité que n'importe quel autre de ses camarades.

Des filles pourtant, il en avait déjà vu. Comme tout le monde, il avait une mère. Et une sœur, aussi. Après sa naissance, ses parents avaient été un peu déçus mais, le second enfant étant une fille, la lignée était assurée. Justement, elle était à Fumbari. Peut-être qu'il la verrait demain. Autrefois ils étaient proches mais désormais, ils ne se voyaient quasiment plus et Pirika, devenue femme, avait acquis cette sévérité maternelle imposante qui lui faisait un peu peur.

Il n'était pas le seul à feindre l'indifférence. Reoseb, Nichrom et Achille, les plus jeunes de la classe, avaient soutenu mordicus que cela ne les intéressait _pas du tout_ , tout en commentant l'événement la soirée entière. Quant à Ren, il s'était contenté de hausser les épaules mais la rougeur de ses oreilles l'avait trahi. Seul Ryû avait paru crédible en affirmant que ce n'était pas le plus grand moment de l'année. Pourtant, même lui avait décidé de descendre voir ce qui se passait.

Ils s'étaient donc tous postés à des endroits stratégiques pour admirer le cortège. Certains directement massés autour des grilles, d'autres dissimulés aléatoirement dans le parc, qui derrière un tronc d'arbre, qui sur un banc, rougissant derrière une revue. D'autres encore s'entassaient aux fenêtres des chambres, comme la foule lors des exécutions publiques.

Quelques grands étaient présents, ainsi qu'une bande de troisième année qui chuchotaient furieusement entre eux. Bounster rôdait autour de la guérite du gardien, le visage fermé et empli de suspicion.

La classe de Horo Horo faisait partie de ceux qui s'étaient regroupés non loin des grilles.

– On va rester longtemps, plantés là comme des piquets ? demanda soudain Nichrom.

Le jeune garçon paraissait de mauvaise humeur.

– Tu n'as qu'à t'en aller, personne ne te retient, lui décocha Ren.

Nichrom lui adressa un pied-de-nez dès qu'il se fut retourné pour scruter la route. Cela n'amusa pas Reoseb, qui détourna les yeux, mais Achille, en revanche, étouffa un petit rire dans la paume de sa main.

– Vous êtes sûrs que c'est aujourd'hui ? soupira Ryû. J'avais du travail, moi.

– Namari se trompe rarement, intervint Pino.

– Il a peut-être menti pour se payer notre tête… ce serait bien son genre !

– Dans ce cas, il ne serait venu perdre son temps avec vous, fit tranquillement remarquer la voix de Namari.

Les garçons se retournèrent d'un bloc. Le principal intéressé s'était faufilé jusqu'à eux sans qu'ils l'entendent. Derrière le fringant jeune Pache, arrivaient Mohammed, Midori, Khâfre, Silva, un autre septième année, Amidamaru, un grand blond dont le ravissant visage exprimait un profond ennui, et (au grand embarras de Horo Horo et de Pino), Boris et Lee.

Namari indiqua les élèves agglutinés aux fenêtres du menton :

– Elles arrivent. Les gens de là-haut disent qu'ils les voient approcher.

Un frémissement parcourut l'assemblée. Bientôt, les chuchotis s'élevèrent et la foule s'électrisa.

– Du calme, tenta Bounster.

Peine perdue. Ce fut la ruée aux grilles de l'école.

– Héé ! Ma place !

– Mais poussez-vous !

– Tu me marches sur les pieds !

– Aah, non, ne me décoiffe pas, espèce de…

– Stop, vous voyez bien que je ne peux pas me coller plus à la grille !

– Oh la la, pitié, dis-moi que tu as pris ton fard.

– Moi aussi, s'il te plaît !

– Bande d'imbéciles, elles ne vous regarderont même pas !

– Oh toi, ça va, mauvaise langue !

– Chut ! Faisons comme si nous étions là par hasard !

Horo Horo resta légèrement à l'écart, embarrassé par cette agitation. Voyant que Ren avait fait de même et s'était posté à deux mètres de la foule, sur une petite butte naturelle, il le rejoignit, suivi de Nichrom et de quelques autres. Au bout d'un moment, l'agitation se calma et une nouvelle attente se créa. Pleine de suspense. Puis les filles arrivèrent.

.

Horo Horo avait appris par Namari qu'elles revenaient d'une sorte de test, une épreuve en extérieur qu'on passait dans leur école. On entendit d'abord le pas des chevaux résonner sur la route, de plus en plus fort, puis des voix claires, des protestations, des interpellations, des rires. Les filles montaient de superbes bêtes. Les robes allaient de l'alezan brûlé au noir, en passant par bai, et laissaient voir des traces de transpiration, signe que les chevaux venaient de galoper.

Les cavalières étaient vêtues de tenues d'équitation comportant culottes brunes souples, bottes en cuir, chemises blanches à jabot, gants et casques. La plupart portaient leurs cheveux courts ou noués en chignon bas sur la nuque, mais quelques rebelles arboraient des nattes lâches sous leurs couvre-chefs.

Durant les parades de cour ou les tournois, on les voyait en tenue plus stricte mais en ce lieu, la plupart avait tombé la veste. La chaleur de l'exercice les avait poussées à défaire légèrement leurs cols et à remonter leurs manches sur leurs bras. Des fontes de leurs selles dépassaient les manches de leurs armes de prédilection. À Nichrom qui posait la question, Ren répondit que c'était parce que chaque étudiante de Fumbari choisissait une arme de spécialité qu'elle travaillait davantage que les autres et qui l'accompagnait partout. Horo Horo jeta un regard à son camarade et vit au lustre de son regard doré qu'il était fasciné par ce qu'il voyait.

Horo Horo ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait à la vue de ces filles droites et altières, aux épaules musculeuses et aux voix pleines d'assurance. On avait du mal à distinguer si elles étaient belles ou non, à cause de leurs casques. Devant, il en voyait chuchoter avec un air rêveur qui laissait présager que certaines ne devaient pas être désagréables à regarder. Lui-même ne pouvait se défendre d'admirer leur prestance, la souplesse juvénile de leur monte et la force tranquille qui se dégageait de chacun de leurs mouvements. Il se sentait soudain aussi fragile que gauche auprès de ces créatures qui avançaient sans peur, juchées sur leurs montures comme si le monde leur appartenait.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Ren. Toute l'ambiguïté de son expression avide résidait dans le fait qu'on ne savait pas si c'était les chevaux qu'il regardait ou les jeunes femmes. Ni s'il ne les regardait pas tout simplement parce qu'il les enviait.

Ce n'était pas aussi passionnant qu'il l'aurait cru. Exotique et excitant, sans doute, et il n'aurait raté ça pour rien au monde, mais il était un peu déçu par ses propres réactions. Dans tous les romans qu'il avait pu lire, des grandes œuvres de la littérature aux plus niaiseux feuilletons, on parlait de jambes de coton, de chaleur, de faiblesse, d'évanouissement, d'émoi. Il savait que les autrices avaient tendance à exagérer, voire même à raconter des choses assez étranges sur la psychologie masculine, mais il s'attendait néanmoins à quelque chose du genre. Un frisson. Des papillons dans l'estomac. Un frémissement d'hormones.

Il serait malhonnête de prétendre que les photos de Pino ne lui faisaient aucun effet. Mais pourquoi alors n'était-il pas fébrile, comme son meilleur ami, qu'il voyait frétiller un peu plus loin devant lui ? Les cavalières d'Ozoresan lui paraissaient trop abstraites, trop lointaines pour l'émouvoir.

– J'aimerais bien sortir, moi aussi, remarqua alors Reoseb.

– Tu rêves, petit, ricana Namari.

Sa voix fut couverte par les chuchotements frénétiques de deux troisième année :

– Elle m'a regardé ! _Elle m'a regardé !_

– Mais non abruti, c'est moi !

– Comment peux-tu en être sûr, nous sommes à côté !

– Et toi, alors !

– Elle m'a rendu mon clin d'œil ! Et là, elle me regarde encore, elle s'est retournée ! Tu as vu ! Tiens, si je lui fais un geste, comme ça…

Horo Horo suivit la trajectoire de son regard et aperçut une fille, qui se contorsionnait pour regarder en arrière et qui rendit son salut au jeune garçon. Lequel faillit en tomber de pâmoison :

– _Tu as vu !_

Amusé autant qu'embarrassé, Horo Horo fouilla les rangées de cavalières qui défilaient derrière la grille, se rappelant soudain qu'il avait une chance d'y apercevoir sa petite sœur. Mais à la place, il croisa le regard de deux filles qui chevauchaient côte à côté et ne le lâchaient pas des yeux. L'une d'elles lui envoya un baiser qui le fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il détourna la tête et l'entendit éclater de rire. Pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir que c'était elle. Son embarras augmenta lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Ren, sourire en coin, n'avait rien perdu de ce qui venait de se passer.

– Ce n'est pas drôle, souffla Horo Horo, vexé.

– Je n'ai rien dit, répliqua son camarade.

Horo Horo baissa le nez sur ses chaussures, heureux que l'incident n'ait pas eu plus de témoins.

Comme les dernières filles paradaient en faisant caracoler leurs montures devant les petits mignons de Hoshigumi, Pino rejoignit soudain Horo Horo, les yeux brillants.

– Oh la la, s'écria-t-il. Elles sont incroyables, pas vrai ? Ce port d'uniforme ! Et cette allure, à cheval !

Il soupira d'aise et Ren lui jeta un regard aigu.

– Tu vas t'en remettre ?

– Oh ça va, monsieur rabat-joie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, d'ailleurs, si ça ne t'intéresse pas ?

– Mais ça m'intéresse, rétorqua posément Ren, les bras croisés.

– Parce que tu aimerais bien être à leur place, glissa subtilement Nichrom. Pas vrai ?

À son sourire malicieux, Horo Horo devina qu'il y avait là davantage de taquinerie maladroite que de réelle moquerie. Mais Ren le prit autrement.

– Et quand bien même ? cracha-t-il, vipérin. Tu n'aimerais pas sortir, galoper dans les bois en toute liberté, toi ?

Il avait parlé si fort qu'il y eut un silence légèrement surpris. Le cortège s'étant éloigné, le pas des chevaux se faisait lointain et les regards se reportèrent vers le centre de l'agitation. Horo Horo, pressentant le drame, voulut l'arrêter mais n'y parvint pas.

– Et vous tous ? poursuivit Ren. Au lieu de bêtifier comme des moutons ! _« Oh ouii, elle me regarde ! »_ Vous vous rendez compte à quel point vous êtes ridicules ? Si vous voulez n'être que des bouts de viande tout juste bons à braire, libres à vous ! Moi j'ai d'autres ambitions !

Le néant accueillit ses paroles. Horo Horo aperçut Manta, Yoh et Ryû qui fixaient la scène mais avant qu'ils aient pu parler…

– Toi alors, lança Midori Tamurazaki, goguenard. Tu es un drôle de numéro.

Quelques gloussements fusèrent. Des chuchotis dont Horo Horo perçut immédiatement la malveillance.

– Il est en quatrième année ? Il va finir dans la gueule de Hao, entendit-on.

– Penses-tu ! Une fille manquée comme ça !

– C'est vrai, il n'a aucune chance d'être choisi.

– On est sûr que c'est pas une fille infiltrée chez nous pour nous reluquer au vestiaire ?

– Pff, toi alors !

Ren fixait Midori avec haine. Comme les ricanements et réflexions fusaient, il s'empourpra, ce qui tira un sourire ironique à son vis-à-vis.

– Fais gaffe, si tu continues, tu vas avoir des seins qui vont te pousser… si ce n'est pas déjà le cas.

– Répète, grinça Ren.

Midori pouffa de rire.

– C'est qu'il en a, ma parole. C'est quoi, ce regard ? Tu ne vas quand même pas me _frapper_ ?

– Midori, intervint Mohammed, le visage fermé.

Mais le blond à lunettes l'ignora. Horo Horo, qui voyait la tension s'installer chez Ren, sentait que tout cela allait mal finir.

– Faudrait vérifier !

– Ouais !

– Bon, ça suffit, décréta alors Namari.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu intervenir, Midori eut un regard vicieux et susurra :

– Y a qu'un moyen de savoir…

Bondissant sur Ren, il se mit à lui palper la poitrine, tout en l'emprisonnant dans ses longs bras. Il y eut une exclamation. Ren poussa un cri de rage et se débattit. Mohammed bondit mais fut retenu par d'autres sixième année, rigolards.

Horo Horo cilla. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il venait de voir. L'image des longues mains pâles de Midori fouillant la poitrine de Ren, glissant sous son gilet, et de son visage cruel par-dessus son épaule, resta longuement imprimée sur sa rétine. Même après que Ren l'eût repoussé et fait tomber au sol. Même après qu'il se soit jeté sur lui pour le bombarder de coups.

Il s'en voudrait pendant longtemps, de n'avoir pas bougé, de n'avoir pas su intervenir, alors même qu'il pressentait ce qui allait arriver. Il s'en voudrait aussi de ne pas avoir fait partie de ceux qui, comme Ryû, Pino, Manta et Yoh, s'étaient précipités pour séparer les belligérants. Il s'en voudrait de ne pas avoir imité Reoseb qui avait choisi de flanquer un coup de pied dans le tibia de l'un des sixième année qui retenaient Mohammed, permettant à celui-ci de se ruer dans la mêlée et de profiter de sa carrure pour empêcher les autres de se battre. Il s'en voudrait aussi d'avoir regardé arriver Bounster bêtement, sans prévenir. Il n'avait rien fait. Il ne faisait toujours rien lorsque le concierge rétablit l'ordre et sépara Midori et Ren. Le premier avait la lèvre inférieure fendue et les lunettes de travers, tandis que le second avait la chemise déchirée – sans doute à coups d'ongles, que Midori avaient très longs.

Ce dernier n'attendit pas pour gémir et montrer ses marques :

– M'sieur, regardez, ce qu'il m'a fait.

– Je ne veux pas savoir qui a commencé, trancha Bounster. Vous serez tous les deux punis. Quelle honte !

– Mais c'est injuste, c'est lui qui m'a attaqué, tout le monde est témoin ! Et puis, je suis blessé, moi, regardez, je saigne ! Et comment je vais faire pour les auditions du ballet !

– Espèce de sale menteur, s'écria alors Manta, furieux. C'est toi qui l'a cherché ! Monsieur, c'est vrai, il l'a insulté, je n'oserais même pas vous répéter ce qu'il a dit !

– Oui, c'est dégoûtant ! approuva Reoseb.

Il y eut un mouvement d'assentiment dans leur promotion et parmi quelques autres, aussi.

Bounster soupira.

– Ren, ce n'est pas la première fois. Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux là-dessus.

– Eh bien, ne les fermez pas, siffla l'intéressé en remettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Ça m'est égal.

Puis, avec ironie, il ajouta :

– D'ailleurs, Tamurazaki est bien trop fragile pour supporter une retenue.

Son regard disait : pauvre chose pathétique.

– J'ai bien peur que la retenue ne suffise pas pour cette fois, soupira Bounster. Mais ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider. Vous allez me suivre chez M. le directeur, tous les deux.

– Mais, protesta Midori.

– _Tous les deux !_

Ren haussa les épaules avec fatalisme, tandis que Midori suivait le concierge à contrecœur. Au geste de son camarade, étrangement fanfaron, Horo Horo eut un vague pincement de cœur.

.


	15. Bellérophon

_Disclaimer : Bla, bla, bla, Shaman King n'est pas à moi._

 _Pour l'emprunt de ses personnages, à M. Takei je rends hommage..._

* * *

.

XV

Bellérophon

.

Le couloir de leur étage était désert. Reoseb en fut rassuré. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'on le remarque. Pas les deux bras chargés de nourriture volée à la cantine, qu'il destinait à Ren. Il ne pensait pas qu'on le dénoncerait aux surveillants, ça non, mais quelqu'un finirait bien par discuter. Ils étaient tous tellement bavards !

En remontant le couloir, il faillit lâcher une des pommes qu'il rattrapa de justesse. La chambre de Ren n'était plus très loin. Heureusement. Il en avait pris le plus possible, tout à l'heure, et cela avait été difficile de traverser l'école ainsi chargé mais il ne pouvait faire autrement : il avait bien quelques stocks cachés dans sa propre chambre – à l'insu de ses colocataires – mais ça n'aurait pas été assez consistant. Il tenait à faire mieux. À se sacrifier pour de vrai.

Parvenu à la chambre de Yoh, Ryû et Ren, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas de main libre. Il chercha à frapper du bout de l'épaule. Puis, il toqua du pied, trois coups. Attendit. Comme rien ne se passait, il recommença. Plus fort. Toujours rien. Cette fois, agacé, il cogna vigoureusement contre la porte et s'escrima jusqu'à ce qu'une voix dans son dos l'interpelle :

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

Reoseb fit volte-face et cette satanée pomme qui menaçait de dégringoler depuis tout à l'heure roula au sol, jusqu'aux pieds de Ren.

– Euh… euh… mais qu'est-ce que toi, tu fiches là ? T'es pas consigné dans ta chambre ?

– J'ai le droit d'aller aux toilettes, tout de même, répliqua son camarade.

Il ramassa la pomme et la regarda.

– C'est quoi tout ça ?

– Eh bien c'est pour toi, marmotta Reoseb, surpris qu'il n'ait pas compris immédiatement.

Ren eut une mimique de surprise et, jetant un regard autour de lui, ouvrit sa porte.

– Entre.

Reoseb put enfin déposer son fardeau sur une table.

– J'ai volé ça en bas, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire. Je savais que tu n'aurais pas de dîner.

Ren fixait étrangement les fruits, sachets de céréales, ainsi que le bol de riz tiède recouvert de légumes marinés. Il avait l'air de ne pas savoir quoi dire.

– Ne me remercie pas, assura Reoseb. Je ne trouvais pas juste que tu sois puni. Surtout seul.

Il se sentit rougir. Sa peau de neige, que Nichrom admirait tant, lui jouait fréquemment ce genre de tours. Et plus il s'en rendait compte, plus le sang lui battait au visage.

Ren, lui, passait alternativement de Reoseb à la nourriture étalée sur son bureau, le visage inexpressif.

– Merci, fit-il mollement, comme si cela lui coûtait.

Reoseb était déçu. Embarrassé. Cela n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Il s'attendait à un minimum d'enthousiasme. Au moins à de la reconnaissance. Mais le sentiment qui semblait prédominer chez son camarade était l'incompréhension. La gêne, même. D'accord, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé mais avait-on besoin de cela pour se montrer gentil ? Pourquoi était-il si froid ?

– Ça t'ennuie ? demanda-t-il carrément.

– Euh, non… Je suis simplement… surpris.

Je veux dire, on ne se connaît pas, quoi, disait son regard.

– C'est dégoûtant que tu sois le seul puni, reprit Reoseb, alors que ce sale vicieux de Midori était là, à s'empiffrer avec ses copains à la cantine.

Ren inspira et chercha plusieurs fois à prendre la parole. Reoseb le laissa faire.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de pitié, déclara-t-il enfin, un peu sèchement.

Reoseb comprit alors le fond du problème.

– Ce n'est pas de la pitié ! C'est du… soutien.

Il reprit son souffle et poursuivit :

– Ce n'est pas juste pour aujourd'hui. Je déteste qu'ils se fichent de toi. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils trouvent de drôle à ça. En fait… Je ne te trouve pas bizarre du tout.

Comme Ren se taisait, Reoseb s'enhardit.

– Je suis comme toi, avoua-t-il amèrement. Je déteste cette école. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici. Avec ces types qui ne parlent que de vêtements, de soirées, de cancans. Moi aussi j'aimerais sortir. Faire d'autres choses. Tout ça. J'ai pas envie d'être comme eux. J'ai pas envie de passer la sélection. J'en ai rien à faire de Hao, moi !

– Moins fort, le coupa Ren.

Reoseb se tut, honteux de s'être laissé aller. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge. L'émotion menaçait de l'emporter. Il fallait qu'il se calme. La raison lui revint, et avec elle l'angoisse de s'être livré autant devant un condisciple que, malgré son admiration, il connaissait à peine. Et puis, de quoi avait-il l'air, à pleurnicher ainsi ? Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre le contrôle de ses humeurs, pas maintenant.

Mais Ren ne fit aucun commentaire. Son regard fixait l'étalage alimentaire avec une lueur étrange. Il haussa les épaules, dans un geste que Reoseb prit pour un remerciement.

– Tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça, dit-il enfin.

Et Reoseb devina que ce n'était pas un reproche mais un conseil de prudence.

Il avait les paumes moites, les épaules tendues, conscient que le moment était propice à l'apprivoisement. Sans réfléchir, il lança :

– Je voudrais qu'on soit amis !

Son épiderme vira à l'écarlate. Il devait flamber sous ses cheveux paille. Il se sentait si bête. Mais en comment dire cela sans avoir l'air niais ? Il avait préféré passer par cette étape, employer le terrain connu de l'amitié comme base. Mais que c'était humiliant ! Il fallait subir ce regard inquisiteur et surpris, attendre sa réaction, faire preuve de patience, surmonter l'incertitude. Et plus la réponse de Ren était lente à venir, plus Reoseb s'impatientait et sentait la tension s'accumuler dans son corps.

– Ce n'est pas si facile que ça, fit soudain Ren.

Une chape de plomb s'abattit sur le jeune garçon.

– C-comment ça ? bégaya-t-il, au désespoir.

– Je n'ai rien contre toi, mais… c'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne.

Une pierre. Dans l'estomac. Il se souvint de la fois où on l'avait poussé un peu brutalement contre la barre du studio. Il l'avait prise de plein fouet. La même sensation.

La gorge serrée, sentant ses larmes poindre, il se contint et articula :

– Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

– Je ne peux pas décider d'être ami avec quelqu'un comme ça ! C'est quelque chose qui se fait petit à petit, pas sur injonction.

– Mais…

Ren lui coupa la parole avec impatience.

– Je ne dis pas que je ne pourrai jamais être ton ami, je dis simplement que... ça ne se décide pas sur un coup de tête, point barre.

Il se tut mais une idée lui vint brusquement :

– Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu viens me voir, comme ça, me faire cette proposition ?

Reoseb secoua la tête, ne pouvant soutenir ces yeux trop inquisiteurs.

– Et pourquoi pas ?

– Pourquoi moi, alors ?

– Mais parce qu'on se ressemble !

– Tu ne me connais pas.

– Bien sûr que si ! Je l'ai vu dès le départ. Je t'observe qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Depuis longtemps !

Il se mordit les lèvres. Aïe, il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Ren accusa le coup, choqué :

– _Longtemps_ ?

Reoseb bredouilla une phrase incohérente, catastrophé par la tournure que prenait cette conversation pourtant bien partie. La boule dans sa gorge enflait, enflait.

Ren fit un pas vers lui.

– Je voulais dire…

– Tu m'espionnes ?

Le mot, comme le ton sec qui l'accompagnait acheva de paniquer Reoseb. Il commençait même à se sentir en colère. De quel droit ce type le repoussait-il ? Il n'aurait pas pu y mettre un peu plus de politesse ?

– Pas du tout, protesta-t-il vigoureusement. J'ai juste… remarqué… certaines choses…

C'était de plus en plus humiliant. Alors qu'il était décidé à ne pas se mettre en colère, il ne put s'empêcher de se défendre :

– Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Pourquoi tu te méfies de moi ? Tu crois que c'est une blague ? Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines, au juste ?

– Rien du tout. On ne m'avait encore jamais fait une proposition aussi bizarre.

La lèvre inférieure de Reoseb se mit à trembler.

– Comment peux-tu me traiter comme ça ? Alors que je viens, je t'apporte de quoi dîner. Je suis de ton côté !

Furieux, il jeta :

– Ça te tuerait d'être sympa ?

Ren cilla et détourna les yeux.

– Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je te devrais quoi que ce soit.

Reoseb fut atteint en plein cœur. Sans savoir ce qu'il faisait, il abattit son poing sur le bureau le plus proche. Lui et Ren se fixèrent un instant. Quelque chose s'était cassé. Jusqu'alors, ils discutaient, argumentaient mais un retour en arrière était possible. Désormais, le fil s'était rompu. Il ne pouvait plus effacer sa colère, sa honte, toutes ces choses pathétiques qu'il avait osé dévoiler. Vaincu, il siffla :

– Très bien, je m'en vais.

Ren ne dit rien mais son expression laissait échapper une note de soulagement.

Avant que Reoseb tourne les talons, il l'interpella en désignant la nourriture toujours étalée sur la table.

– Tu n'es pas obligé de laisser ça, si ça te…

– Non, grogna Reoseb, que cette proposition sous-jacente humilia davantage.

Sans un regard en arrière, il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

À chaque pas qui l'éloignait davantage de Ren, il prenait conscience de toutes les opportunités qu'il venait de gâcher. De tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Jamais on ne pourrait réparer un tel désastre. Sitôt qu'il eût atteint sa chambre, vide par bonheur, il se jeta sur son lit et se mit à pleurer.

.

Les premières vagues de la crise de larmes passées, Reoseb renifla longuement, s'essuya le visage et alla passer un peu d'eau froide sur ses yeux gonflés.

Le miroir de la salle de bains lui renvoya l'image pathétique d'un gamin aux yeux détrempés et au visage congestionné. Sa colère monta d'un coup, chassant les pleurs. Sous l'effet d'une poussée de rage, Reoseb ouvrit le robinet à fond et tapa du poing sur la faïence. Plusieurs fois. Jusqu'à en avoir mal. De temps en temps, il contemplait son visage, les dents serrées. Sa fureur lui donnait un air de laideur presque comique qui ne faisait qu'accroître sa rage. Il aurait voulu casser la glace en face de lui. Seul un restant de conscience l'en empêcha.

Il pensait à Ren, à ses paroles glaciales. À l'affront qu'il avait subi, alors même qu'il ne lui avait pas dit le quart de ce qu'il aurait voulu lui dire. L'amertume lui remontait dans la gorge. Subitement, il aurait voulu que tous les amis de Ren disparaissent, qu'il se retrouve seul, sans soutien ni camarades. Il songea de nouveau aux moqueries qu'il avait essuyées après le passage des filles. Il se força à savourer le souvenir des visages narquois des autres, leurs rires, leurs chuchotis. L'expression de Ren à ce moment-là. L'éclair d'inquiétude lasse qu'il avait laissé échapper lorsque la première plaisanterie avait fusé. Oh non, pas encore.

Ces images ne constituaient pas une vengeance suffisante. Il avait envie de voir Ren mis à bas pour de vrai. À nouveau.

Peu à peu, il se calma. Il coupa l'eau, après s'être encore une fois aspergé le visage. Celui-ci était encore marbré de taches rouges. Il serait difficile de les cacher à ses colocataires. Il lui faudrait sans doute laisser sa lampe éteinte et faire semblant de lire dans son lit en leur tournant le dos.

C'était pendant la danse qu'il parvenait au mieux à ouvrir les vannes. Le travail du corps était un exutoire dans lequel il pouvait déversa sa virulence, laisser libre court à sa violence et à son énergie, malgré le cadre strict. Il dansait avec hargne, et cela se savait. Ce n'était pas pour rien que leur maître lui avait donné la pièce de Janacek.

Le jeune garçon revint à sa chambre au moment où les escaliers craquaient de toutes parts, annonçant le retour imminent de ses camarades. Il se déshabilla et se mit en pyjama. Au pire, il pourrait prétexter un coup de fièvre. Mais Achille et Nichrom n'arrivèrent pas.

Au bout d'un moment, après avoir entendu la plupart des autres remonter et claquer les portes de leurs chambres, bruits de talons et rires étouffés à l'appui, Reoseb comprit que ses deux colocataires avaient dû rester en bas pour papoter ou aller à la bibliothèque.

Le souvenir des exercices de maths à faire pour le lendemain le traversa aussitôt comme une onde glacée. Il marmotta un juron qui lui fit honte aussitôt. Puis il se rua sur ses cahiers pour vérifier. Hélas, il ne s'était pas trompé.

Il se frappa le front avec un soupir de désespoir.

Dire qu'il n'aimait pas les mathématiques était un euphémisme. C'était le prof, qu'il n'aimait pas surtout. Camel Munzer avait beau lui être apparenté, Reoseb ne pouvait pas le sentir. Il détestait sa mollesse, sa tiédeur, son humeur dépressive. Son absence totale d'ardeur et de pugnacité. Chaque fois qu'il voyait cet homme, il devait se retenir pour ne pas aller le secouer comme un prunier. Et sa voix monocorde… Il n'y avait aucun cours où il avait plus de mal à se concentrer que le sien. Certes, Reoseb avait du mal à se concentrer dans à peu près toutes les matières théoriques. Seules la danse et la musique parvenaient à retenir son attention. Et à la limite, le cours de Matamune. Mais pour le reste, il demeurait un des élèves les plus agités de la classe.

Aussi rapide que l'éclair, l'idée lui vint de regarder si, par chance, Nichrom n'aurait pas déjà fait ses exercices et laissé son cahier sur son bureau. Reoseb se mit à fouiller précautionneusement tout en espérant que son camarade ne soit pas précisément en train de faire lesdits exercices à l'instant même.

Coup de veine de la soirée, il trouva le cahier sans problème. À la dernière page, les exercices étaient remplis de jolis chiffres bien dessinés.

– Parfait, dit Reoseb.

Et il se mit à recopier.

.

Il avait presque fini lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, le faisant sursauter. Pris de panique, il voulut refermer les cahiers et s'éloigner du bureau de Nichrom mais peine perdue. Achille était déjà entré et avait tout vu.

Son regard perçant analysa la scène en quelques secondes. Il était trop tard pour cacher ce qu'il faisait. Trop tard pour mentir.

L'expression d'Achille se fit dédaigneuse. Reoseb serra les dents.

– Ne lui dis pas, d'accord ? grogna-t-il.

Son interlocuteur haussa un sourcil mais garda le silence. Au bout d'un moment, il ferma la porte et dit :

– Je ne dirai rien… pour cette fois.

Comme Reoseb ne savait que répondre, Achille éclata de rire.

– Oh, ta tête, franchement !

– Hein ?

– C'est bon, détends-toi ! Bien sûr que je ne lui dirai rien ! Ce ne sont que des mathématiques !

Il rit encore, laissant à Reoseb le temps de calculer ce qui venait de se passer.

Une blague. Un simple blague. Décidément, il avait vraiment du mal avec le second degré.

.

Lorsque Nichrom fit son apparition et laissa tomber son sac sur son bureau, faisant virevolter classeurs et cahiers, Achille eut un petit en sourire en coin mais ne fit aucune réflexion. Les garçons ne mirent pas longtemps à se préparer pour dormir, sachant qu'ils auraient un long cours de danse le lendemain, ainsi que des plages horaires pour commencer à travailler leurs chorégraphies. Reoseb était soulagé d'avoir résolu son problème mathématique. Mais la scène qui avait eu lieu entre Ren et lui continuait de le tourmenter.

La lumière éteinte, les pensées tourbillonnaient encore dans sa tête. Il tourna et se retourna dans son lit, irrité par ses couvertures, incapable de trouver une position confortable. Le souvenir de son humiliation et du visage de son interlocuteur, surpris, distant, dansait derrière ses paupières.

Ren n'avait pas dit non de manière définitive, pourtant, c'était de cette manière qu'il le ressentait. Il avait choisi de se fracasser contre un roc. Contre un garçon de marbre, au regard glacé, qui ne se laissait pas approcher. Pas facilement. Qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui force la main. Reoseb non plus n'aimait pas cela mais il avait pourtant eu l'impression de se montrer courtois.

Ce n'était tout de même pas juste. Il aurait pu faire preuve d'un peu plus de tact. Il aurait dû savoir…

À moins qu'il n'ait déjà suffisamment de gens autour de lui. Reoseb réfléchit, s'efforça de se remémorer ceux qui entouraient Ren, d'ordinaire. Ses colocataires pour commencer. Yoh, peut-être ? Pourrait-il disputer la place de meilleur ami à Yoh ? Il n'avait pourtant pas l'impression qu'ils étaient si proches que ça. Du côté de Ryû, il était « tranquille ». Rien ne prouvait que Ryû ne soit pas très proche de Ren, après tout, ils appartenaient au même groupe d'amis et on les voyait souvent ensemble, mais Reoseb savait qu'il ne « risquait » rien parce que… parce que c'était Ryû. Ryû que tout le monde savait amoureux de Lyserg. Il n'y avait pas de danger pour que ce soit _lui_ qui lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied…

Reoseb serra les dents, embarrassé par la tournure que prenaient ses pensées.

Il ne voulait rien de romantique ni de mièvre. C'était bon pour les types comme Ryû, justement. Pour les garçons-garçons. Il voulait quelque chose de sérieux, de noble. Une grande amitié, fusionnelle. Une qui puisse se passer de niaiseries. Une union spirituelle, une passion d'artistes qui collaborent. Il voulait ce genre d'amitié-là, qui sans être amoureusement classique, exigeait l'exclusivité. Il voulait que Ren soit à lui, sans être obligé de lui débiter des fadaises. Voilà qui lui laissait entrevoir de nouveaux tourments : la possibilité que Ren lui ait préféré quelqu'un d'autre. Et l'impossibilité de deviner de qui il s'agissait.

Il fréquentait aussi Manta, Pino et Horo Horo. Les inséparables. Néanmoins, c'était toujours dans le cadre d'un groupe. Et Ren ne semblait pas marquer de préférence envers l'un ou les autres.

Ah, si seulement il travaillait avec lui pour la musique ! Il aurait dû choisir un instrument à cordes. Ou le clavecin, comme Daitaro. Quelle idée de jouer de la flûte !

Il pourrait peut-être lui proposer de travailler conjointement. Pas forcément pour la musique, d'ailleurs. La danse elle aussi nécessitait un gros travail personnel. Ou bien, il pouvait… proposer d'aller nager ? Il faisait un peu froid, maintenant. Plus personne ne se baignait dans la rivière depuis quelques jours. Suggérer une tasse de chocolat dans l'une des salles communes, au coin d'un feu douillet ? Mais il y aurait les autres autour d'eux, des gens de leur promotion, aussi, peut-être, et qu'il serait difficile de chasser.

Les poings de Reoseb se crispèrent sur le bord de ses draps. Il se retourna encore, excédé. Il était bien trop énervé pour dormir. Le fait que cela arrive régulièrement n'améliorait pas les choses. Ses deux colocataires ne lui avaient jamais fait de remarque à ce sujet. De toute façon, Nichrom avait le sommeil lourd. Il dormait déjà, comme un plomb, Reoseb l'entendait à sa respiration un peu forte. Achille, lui, ne faisait pas plus de bruit qu'un mort mais ne se plaignait pas non plus. Or, quand quelque chose le dérangeait, il le disait, et sans fards. Reoseb en avait déduit qu'il se fichait pas mal de l'entendre se tourner et se retourner sans cesse durant la nuit.

Il n'avait pas trop mal tiré au sort ses colocataires, quand il y songeait. Il aurait pu se retrouver coincé entre Daitaro et Chocolove, par exemple. Dans une telle configuration, il se demandait bien s'ils auraient tenu plus d'une nuit sans s'entretuer.

La pensée de Chocolove le crispa encore plus, s'il était besoin. Lui et l'ex-petit ami de Lyserg se tenaient aussi éloignés l'un de l'autre que possible. En fait, il n'avait rien contre la personne de Chocolove en particulier. Et il était certain que celui-ci n'avait rien de personnel contre lui non plus. Mais les faits étaient là : ils étaient tous deux issus des deux clans les plus irréconciliables de tout le royaume. On lui avait appris à détester les gens comme Chocolove. Cela lui venait comme un automatisme, comme un réflexe de survie. D'ailleurs, détail amusant, le très mélancolique Camel Munzer semblait lui aussi obéir au même mécanisme. Il ne s'adressait à Chocolove que de manière extrêmement froide, et c'était réciproque. D'où probablement les résultats catastrophiques du jeune McDannel en mathématiques. Pas de chance : il y avait fort à parier qu'il ne se risquerait pas à copier sur les cahiers de Daitaro. Quant à son autre voisin de chambre, Wat, il était encore plus nul que lui si c'était possible.

De fil en aiguille, les pensées de Reoseb s'éloignèrent de leur principal objet. Il s'apaisa, sans s'en apercevoir. La chose était fréquente : ses humeurs variaient, faisaient le grand écart, à en donner le tournis.

Il ne parvint à s'endormir que deux heures plus tard, dans un sommeil agité de rêves qu'il oublia le lendemain, aussitôt réveillé.

.


	16. Entretiens particuliers

_Disclaimer : Un, deux, trois, Shaman King n'est pas à moi._

 _Merci et pardon à Hiroyuki Takei._

* * *

.

XVI

Entretiens particuliers

.

Lyserg trouva le petit mot qu'Achille lui avait laissé dans sa case, au vestiaire, en sortant du cours de danse. Habitué de ce genre de choses, il prit garde à ce que personne ne le voie et fourra le message dans son sac. Un coup d'œil lui avait suffi pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait et il devait bien admettre que son camarade avait raison : il fallait qu'ils parlent.

Ils n'en avaient pas eu l'occasion depuis « l'incident ». Cela faisait quelque chose comme trois jours et Lyserg sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas reculer plus longtemps. C'était terriblement embarrassant et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais il devait l'admettre : Wat avait eu raison. Il ne lui avait même pas fallu quelques heures pour mettre la « citadelle imprenable » dans sa poche.

Toute la question était de savoir _pourquoi_. Était-ce vraiment parce qu'il pouvait séduire n'importe qui ? Ou parce qu'Achille s'intéressait déjà à lui et qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant ?

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire. De toute façon, cela dépendrait de ce qu'Achille voudrait. Lui-même était dans le brouillard, quant à ses propres désirs. En rester là ? S'excuser ? Il n'avait absolument pas prévu de retrouver un petit ami aussi vite, et d'ailleurs, il s'était promis de ne pas chercher, de se contenter d'accepter si quelqu'un lui demandait de sortir avec lui. Et sinon, continuer comme ça ? Essayer quand même ? Il n'arrivait pas à décrypter ses propres émotions. Comme avec les autres, y compris avec Chocolove. Il ne savait jamais s'il voulait d'eux ou non, alors il acceptait, il voyait... et ça se terminait assez vite, en général.

Achille allait-il s'ajouter à la longue liste de ses liaisons avortées ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

Lyserg claqua la porte de sa case sur ses pointes, empoigna son sac et quitta le vestiaire.

.

Le message était bref. Il se déclinait en cinq mots : « Chêne du parc. Pendant l'étude. »

L'arbre en question était immense, très vieux et tous les élèves connaissaient. Lyserg fit un détour pour éviter de traverser la cour juste sous les fenêtres de l'étude. Cela le conduirait de toute façon au parc mais par un sentier moins souvent emprunté.

Il savoura le calme qui régnait dans les bois désertés par ses camarades. De là où il était, il entendait le son très reconnaissable, bien qu'étouffé par les vitres, du piano martelé par Kévin pour les exercices du cours de danse des grands. Cela expliquait leur absence : les cours théoriques étant moins nombreux à partir du troisième cycle, les grands avaient souvent des heures de trous, qu'ils passaient encore majoritairement en extérieur à ce stade de l'année. Bientôt viendrait la distribution des rôles pour le ballet de fin d'année et alors, ce serait une autre histoire. Il faudrait à nouveau se battre contre eux pour réserver les salles.

Lyserg marchait à grands pas sans faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, aussi il faillit ne pas se rendre compte de la présence de deux autres âmes vivantes dans ces bois. Il sursauta et manqua de se trahir, mais on ne le remarqua pas. Il se dissimula derrière un tronc d'arbre, bordé par un buisson épais. Il reconnaissait la petite taille et la coupe ondulée de Wat qui lui tournait le dos. Son interlocuteur lui faisait face mais était trop occupé à dévorer son élève des yeux pour repérer l'intrus. Jackson, car c'était lui, repoussa une longue mèche rousse dans son dos, dans un geste charmeur qu'on devinait calculé, et murmura quelque chose que Lyserg ne comprit pas. Sa voix grave et mélodieuse portait sous les arbres mais était bien trop basse pour que l'on capte la teneur de la conversation. Le ton flûté de Wat lui répondit et le jeune homme comprit qu'il devait s'agir des cours de rattrapage promis par le professeur de shamanisme lors de cette fameuse soirée où le pari avait été conclu.

Lyserg ne parvint pas à partir. Ses pieds demeuraient obstinément plantés dans le sol. Il n'arrivait pas à se désintéresser de ce qui se produisait sous ses yeux. Pour le moment, rien qui fût de nature à égratigner la morale : Jackson parlait en agitant les bras, tandis que Wat écoutait attentivement en hochant la tête. On en était encore au stade du cours particulier à proprement parler. Mais il y avait de fortes chances pour que celui-ci dérape dans les prochaines minutes. Lyserg était convaincu que cela allait arriver. Et cela… le fascinait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un garçon de son âge puisse flirter aussi imprudemment avec un enseignant. Il voulait voir jusqu'où Wat était prêt à aller. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait commencé ! C'était lui qui l'avait mis au défi en premier. Il allait devoir se montrer à la hauteur. Était-il vraiment aussi culotté, aussi expérimenté que ce qu'il prétendait ? Secrètement, Lyserg commençait à espérer que tout cela n'ait été que de l'esbroufe. Des vantardises de gamin. Il préférait voir Wat s'empourprer, reculer, perdre contenance, même si c'était une chose terrible à souhaiter et qu'il en avait honte : il avait envie de le voir se comporter comme un adolescent normal, comme lui le ferait s'il était dans sa position.

La soudaine virulence de cette curiosité l'embarrassa. Pourquoi vouloir regarder une chose pareille ? Que c'était malsain. Les esprits soient loués, pour le moment, Wat semblait parfaitement à l'aise et devisait paisiblement avec Jackson en pointant du doigt tel ou tel détail qu'il n'avait pas compris. Cependant… Les yeux de Lyserg s'étrécirent. Oui, il avait bien vu. Ils s'étaient rapprochés.

Cela ne voulait peut-être rien dire. Néanmoins…

Non, ce n'était pas fortuit. Jackson venait juste de faire un pas en diagonale en direction de Wat. Un mouvement que l'on ne pouvait pas ignorer. Le pouls de Lyserg s'accéléra. Wat parut se tortiller sur lui-même et sa voix changea légèrement de timbre. Jackson eut alors un petit rire et tendit la main vers le visage de son élève. Ses doigts de pianistes effleurèrent une des mèches blond-roux de Wat et la repoussèrent pour dégager son visage. Le garçon leva le menton, se dressant de tout son haut. Lyserg retint son souffle… mais Wat se détourna. Les yeux fixés sur le sol, il gratta la terre du bout de sa bottine et dit quelque chose d'une voix claire qui suggérait l'anodin. Sa main flâneuse arracha une feuille à un arbuste et la fit tournoyer en l'air. Jackson resta silencieux quelques instants et reprit la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

Les épaules de Lyserg se décrispèrent tandis que l'air revenait à ses poumons. Il sentait de toutes ses fibres qu'un instant de crise venait de se passer. Mais il n'aurait su dire si cela allait se reproduire ou pas. Ni si Wat avait délibérément écarté la manœuvre, par crainte ou pour toute autre raison.

Un froissement léger le fit sursauter. Lyserg se retourna. Mais ce n'était qu'un animal non identifié qui détala sans demander son reste. Un soupir lui vint. Pendant deux secondes il avait cru que quelqu'un se trouvait juste derrière lui. Il redressa le col de sa chemise et s'éloigna. Achille allait l'attendre. Peut-être même s'était-il déjà lassé. Lyserg prit ses distances à pas mesurés, prenant soin d'éviter les feuilles et les branchages morts.

Dès qu'il fut à peu près hors de portée des oreilles et des yeux de l'élève et de son maître, il se remit à marcher un peu plus énergiquement en direction du grand chêne.

.

Achille était bel et bien là, à l'attendre, lorsqu'il arriva. Assis bien droit sur un banc, non loin du fameux arbre, il lisait un livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Lyserg ne put s'empêcher de contempler son profil, si mince qu'il en paraissait fragile. Il se tenait droit, la tête penchée sur sa lecture, et son carré brun tombait en avant, dissimulant le bas de son visage. Seul dérangement dans l'ordre parfait de sa chevelure chocolatée, un petit morceau d'oreille qui dépassait d'entre deux mèches. Il y avait dans ce tableau quelque chose de fascinant sur quoi Lyserg ne put mettre de mots. Lorsque les doigts fins du garçon eurent tourné la page par deux fois, il songea qu'il serait impoli de le faire attendre plus longtemps et se manifesta.

Achille releva la tête et un sourire éclaira son visage.

– Oh, salut.

– Salut, répondit Lyserg, un peu gêné. Désolé pour le retard. J'ai dû faire des détours pour ne pas me faire voir.

Achille secoua la tête.

– Ce n'est pas grave, j'avais mon livre.

Il referma l'ouvrage sur ses genoux et avoua :

– Mais c'est vrai que je commençais à me demander si tu viendrais.

– Tu vois, je suis là.

Les deux garçons se sourirent sans rien ajouter. Lyserg n'osait pas approcher. Il craignait, en le faisant, qu'Achille n'y voie un signe et se sente obligé à quelque chose. Il n'avait pas envie de lui imposer quoi que ce soit, sous prétexte qu'ils s'étaient embrassés dans le studio de danse. Si le premier pas devait être fait à nouveau, il lui en laissait les honneurs.

Achille pencha la tête sur le côté avec une moue de surprise :

– Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ?

Lyserg répondit à l'invitation de bonne grâce. Une fois assis, cependant, il conserva une distance de quelques centimètres, suffisante pour que leurs corps ne se touchent pas. Achille ne parut pas le remarquer mais ne se resserra pas non plus pour lui faire de la place.

Comment interpréter cela, se demanda le jeune homme en observant son camarade à la dérobée. Voulait-il qu'il le touche ? Ou pas ? Il semblait si calme, si posé ! Si la présence de Lyserg et le contexte de leur rendez-vous le troublait de quelque façon, il le dissimulait admirablement bien. Son visage était détendu. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur un vague lointain et ses cils noirs tombaient joliment sur ses joues. Lyserg nota qu'il était peu maquillé, malgré le soin évident qu'il apportait à sa tenue.

Mais le temps filait. Il fallait agir. Comment ? Il pouvait toujours feindre de l'effleurer et…

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda soudain Achille, les yeux braqués sur le lointain.

Pris au dépourvu, Lyserg répondit par une question idiote.

– À propos de quoi ?

– De toi et moi, déclara patiemment Achille en se tournant vers lui.

Un bras sur l'accoudoir et le sourire aux lèvres, il appuya son visage contre ses phalanges, dans un geste à la fois nonchalant et délicat.

– De quoi croyais-tu que je voulais te parler, au juste ?

Il y avait dans ce sourire une tendresse un brin moqueuse qui piqua Lyserg dans sa fierté. C'est cette pointe dont Achille n'avait sans doute pas conscience qui le poussa en avant et le fit agir comme il suivit. Sans un mot, Lyserg vint poser sa main sur la joue de son cadet et l'embrassa.

Ce fut prompt mais sans brutalité. Achille laissa retomber son bras et demeura immobile une minute. Puis, alors que les lèvres de Lyserg se séparaient des siennes, sa main vint le saisir au cou, légère, et s'arrima à sa nuque. Encouragé, Lyserg poursuivit son baiser. De sa main libre, il chercha à retrouver un peu d'équilibre et s'accrocha à la taille de son camarade. Comme la position n'était pas des plus confortables, il se rapprocha d'un cran, collant ses cuisses à celles d'Achille. Sa main caressait la joue de Lyserg et finit par descendre contre sa poitrine jusqu'à retomber sur sa jambe. Achille était décidément plus hardi qu'il l'aurait cru. Lyserg rompit l'échange pour reprendre son souffle et fouilla son regard. Les yeux bruns d'Achille brillaient. Lyserg l'embrassa à nouveau.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'interrompirent d'un accord tacite et Achille nicha sa tête contre son cou.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? répéta-t-il d'une petite voix.

– Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas clair ? demanda Lyserg en l'entourant de son bras.

Il l'entendit soupirer.

– J'ai besoin de savoir si on est ensemble ou pas, martela Achille sur un ton boudeur.

Lyserg se mordit la lèvre.

– Je pense qu'on peut en conclure que oui.

Il croyait que son camarade – non, son petit ami, tel était son titre, à présent – allait se pelotonner de plus belle contre lui. Mais à la place, Achille se dégagea et planta son regard dans le sien avec satisfaction.

– Formidable, murmura-t-il en lui volant un baiser. Préviens-moi quand on pourra officialiser.

– Eh bien… fit Lyserg, pris au dépourvu, peu importe. Ce soir, si tu veux.

– Cela ne te gêne pas ? Vis-à-vis de Chocolove ?

Lyserg fronça les sourcils. Quant allait-on cesser de lui rebattre les oreilles avec Chocolove ?

– Il n'a pas de droit de regard sur ce que je fais, rétorqua-t-il froidement.

Achille haussa les épaules et, tirant un poudrier de sa poche, il se mit à arranger sa coiffure.

– Tu n'auras qu'à lui annoncer toi-même tout à l'heure.

– Il n'y aura aucun problème avec Chocolove, lui assura Lyserg, gêné.

– Bah, je ne suis pas jaloux.

Lyserg l'observa avec curiosité. Passé leur premier baiser, quelque chose de froid s'était installé dans son attitude, qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Un peu comme si Achille avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, comme si, les détails réglés, il pouvait enfin reporter son attention sur autre chose. Un silence passa.

– Tu n'es pas amoureux de moi, dit soudain Lyserg.

Le regard d'Achille revint sur lui mais il ne démentit pas. Il avait compris que ce n'était pas une question.

Il acheva de se recoiffer et referma son poudrier avec un claquement sec. Lyserg décida alors que c'était son tour, à présent, de se voir poser des questions embarrassantes.

– Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il avec mordant.

– Pourquoi _quoi_ ?

– Pourquoi voulais-tu que nous nous mettions ensemble ? Pourquoi t'es-tu intéressé à moi ? Pourquoi vouloir sortir avec moi si tu ne m'aimes pas ?

Achille sourit sans se laisser démonter.

– Pour commencer, c'est _toi_ , qui es venu t'intéresser à moi.

– Pour travailler, oui.

– Allons, je n'ai pas ton expérience mais on ne me la fait pas.

Lyserg tiqua. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il était l'objet d'un pari. Un pari largement perdu, d'ailleurs. Ne sachant que répondre, il haussa les épaules. Il allait proférer quelque banalité sur l'attirance qui ne connaissait pas de lois mais Achille lui fit grâce de cette réponse épineuse et poursuivit :

– Ensuite, j'aime que les choses soient claires, c'est tout. Et enfin, tu as raison, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi comme l'est le malheureux que je remplace. Mais ça n'empêche rien. Tu n'étais pas amoureux de lui non plus, toi, pas vrai ?

Il avait raison, Lyserg devait bien l'admettre.

– Non. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je n'étais pas attaché à lui d'une certaine manière.

– Hmm, fit Achille. Et tu n'es pas amoureux de moi non plus, je suppose ?

– Non.

Lyserg réalisa qu'il avait parlé un peu vite et chercha à se rattraper. Achille ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

– C'est pareil de mon côté, reconnut-il. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne m'intéresse pas à toi pour d'autres raisons.

– Lesquelles ?

Son ami s'agita, le temps de trouver une position plus confortable et avoua :

– Je te trouve séduisant.

Cette confession devait l'embarrasser car il ne laissa pas Lyserg y répondre et poursuivit immédiatement :

– Je pense que tu peux m'apporter beaucoup, aussi.

Lyserg le dévisagea, perplexe.

– Vraiment ?

– Bien sûr, sourit son vis-à-vis, qui retrouvait un peu de contenance avec ces mots. Regarde-toi : beau, brillant, parfait. Tu réussis tout. Ta famille est de premier ordre, ta lignée shamanique sans reproche et toutes les portes te seront ouvertes. Je suis sûr que j'ai beaucoup à apprendre de toi.

Lyserg le contempla, sans voix.

Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner. Le beau visage de son condisciple toujours fixé sur ses paupières, il revit passer le fil de la conversation avec Wat, l'autre soir. Des échos de voix, souvenirs des paroles échangées, se mêlèrent dans sa tête. Un vertige le prit. Il avait l'impression de sombrer. Le monde qu'il croyait connaître volait en éclat. Wat Hudson avait eu raison sur toute la ligne.

Au bout d'un moment, Achilla fronça ses délicats sourcils avec inquiétude.

– Est-ce que ça va ?

Toujours sonné par sa précédente remarqua, Lyserg secoua la tête.

– Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Comme Achille ne paraissait pas comprendre, il souffla, sans la moindre d'ironie :

– En fait, je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

– J'aurais pu faire preuve d'un peu plus de tact, reconnut Achille. Mais je préfère ne pas te mentir. Encore une fois, j'aime que les choses soient claires.

Sa petite main, presque enfantine, encore, vint chercher celle de Lyserg avec une pointe de tendresse :

– Profitons de ce que nous pouvons nous offrir mutuellement, suggéra-t-il dans un sourire.

Lyserg se laissa hypnotiser par ce regard brun velouté. Il était si différent du dernier où il avait l'habitude de se plonger ! Chocolove avait lui aussi les yeux foncés, mais d'un noir mat, comme celui d'un café très serré. Celui d'Achille au contraire était soyeux, onctueux comme un chocolat chaud de fin d'automne.

Comme il ne faisait pas mine de bouger, le jeune garçon se pencha en avant, avec une légère hésitation. Lyserg ne répondit pas à son invitation mais ne recula pas non plus : il le laissa approcher, affichant une mine insondable, et se contenta de fermer les yeux lorsqu'Achille l'embrassa.

Il se sentait perdu. Il n'aurait pas pu y avoir davantage d'écart entre son précédent petit ami et le nouveau. Le premier avait failli pleurer lorsqu'il avait accepté de sortir avec lui. Dès le début de leur relation, Chocolove avait fait preuve d'une tendresse passionnée qui l'avait d'ailleurs presque effrayé de par sa fougue. Cela ne s'était pas arrangé par la suite lorsqu'il avait peu à peu compris qu'il n'arrivait vraiment pas à la partager. Avec Chocolove, il avait eu l'impression d'étouffer dans une pièce surchauffée. Mais avec Achille… sans être froid, ce qui se passait entre eux avait quelque chose de distant et de détaché qui frôlait le badinage. C'était du flirt, du léger, de l'inconséquent, du batifolage mignon et sans prétentions. Pourtant, ce n'était pas inconsistant.

Lyserg n'arrivait pas à savoir si les paroles crues d'Achille lui avait répugné ou s'il allait pouvoir s'y faire, finalement. Changer un peu n'était-il pas bénéfique ? D'ailleurs, ses baisers ne le dégoûtaient pas encore. Il y revenait sans s'en lasser.

Taraudé par une fascination inexplicable, Lyserg écarta les lèvres pour approfondir leur baiser. C'était tôt. Il n'avait jamais été aussi entreprenant avec qui que ce soit. D'ailleurs, il avait toujours pris soin de laisser filer un peu de temps avant de franchir les différents « stades » possibles dans ses relations. Pauvre Chocolove qui avait dû patienter plusieurs jours ! Étrange que ça soit précisément avec ce garçon-là qu'il se mette soudain à brûler les étapes.

Comme Achille ne répondait pas à sa sollicitation, Lyserg prit les devants et effleura sa lèvre du bout de la langue. Le jeune garçon s'immobilisa soudain. Il crut l'avoir brusqué mais Achille ne faisait qu'attendre la suite. Sans hésiter plus longtemps, Lyserg s'introduisit dans sa bouche entrouverte et l'attira un peu plus étroitement à lui.

Il fallut s'arrêter un peu plus tôt, cette fois, tant le souffle manquait. Mais quand il recula pour laisser Achille respirer, celui-ci souriait.

– Tu embrasses vraiment bien, remarqua-t-il.

– Toi aussi, avoua Lyserg en toute sincérité.

Il profita de cette pause pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Pff, ça donnait chaud toutes ces bêtises !

– Vraiment ? s'inquiéta Achille.

– On ne te l'a jamais dit ? le taquina Lyserg.

– Non.

Sous le regard insistant de son ami, Achille replaça une mèche derrière son oreille avec un sourire d'excuse :

– Et pour cause…

Saisissant tout d'un coup la portée de sa remarque, Lyserg marqua sa surprise :

– Oh ?

La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut :

– Ne me dis pas que je suis ton premier baiser !

– Si, répondit tranquillement Achille en haussant les épaules.

Lyserg hocha la tête.

– Eh bien… je suis flatté.

– Tu as l'air surtout étonné, remarqua Achille. Ce n'est pas honteux, si ?

– Non, non, protesta Lyserg. Pas du tout ! C'est juste que je ne pensais pas… j'aurais peut-être fait autrement si j'avais su.

– Alors ça aurait été dommage, rétorqua Achille.

Il redevint soudain sérieux :

– Toi, c'était quand ?

Lyserg fouilla dans ses souvenirs, il n'était pas sûr de la réponse à donner.

– Le premier, premier, j'avais dix ans. Ce n'était pas sérieux du tout. Plutôt un jeu.

– Tu étais déjà ici ?

– Non, j'ai passé le concours et intégré l'école à onze ans. Après, ma première véritable expérience… en fait mon tout premier copain, j'avais douze ans, je crois.

Lyserg revit passer les fugaces instants de cette découverte étonnante et sourit avec indulgence.

– Ça a duré moins de trois jours, si ma mémoire est bonne.

Achille pouffa de rire derrière sa main.

– Quel âge tu as ? voulut savoir Lyserg.

– Quatorze ans.

– Ah bon ?

– Pourquoi ?

– Non, rien, je pensais que tu en avais treize.

– Nichrom et Reoseb ont treize ans tous les deux. C'est peut-être pour ça.

– Peut-être…

La conversation se tarit brusquement, comme un soupçon de vent frais passait sur eux. Achille frissonna et resserra les pans de sa veste. Lyserg se demanda s'il devait l'entourer de ses bras : n'était-ce pas ce que ferait un petit ami normal ? Avec l'un ou l'autre de ses précédents amoureux, il ne se serait pas posé de question. D'ailleurs, avec Chocolove, ce serait ce dernier qui l'aurait enlacé d'un geste protecteur. Mais là, c'était différent. Il nageait en eaux troubles. Achille dégageait une certaine sensualité lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient mais dès lors qu'ils se mettaient à discuter, l'adolescent retrouvait une attitude mesurée qui ne laissait pas de place au trouble. Lyserg ignorait ce qu'il attendait de lui.

– On devrait y aller, murmura soudain son cadet. L'étude va bientôt se terminer.

Lyserg vérifia sur sa propre montre et constata qu'il avait raison. Ce garçon avait une véritable horloge dans la tête.

– On devrait rentrer séparément, suggéra-t-il, le temps que je parle à Chocolove. Je le ferai tout à l'heure.

– Bonne idée.

– Comme ça on pourra dîner ensemble ?

Achille se frictionna les mains et répondit :

– Désolé, j'ai du travail, ce soir. J'avais l'intention de manger dans ma chambre. Reoseb m'apportera un truc.

Lyserg ne releva pas. Le souci qu'Achille avait de son alimentation n'était pas un secret, même pour lui. Mais il n'allait pas se lancer sur ce sujet maintenant. C'était beaucoup trop délicat. Lui-même avait l'habitude de prendre garde à sa ligne. D'ailleurs, Achille ne lui avait pas semblé maigre, quand il l'avait tenu dans ses bras. Mince et délicat, mais souple et ferme, comme une tige de roseau.

– C'est interdit d'apporter de la nourriture dans les chambres, normalement, remarqua-t-il soudain.

Achille haussa les épaules et ne contesta pas.

– Je fais attention et je nettoie après s'il y a des miettes. De toute façon, personne ne respecte vraiment cette règle, pas vrai ?

– Non, admit Lyserg.

Achille se leva.

– Bon j'y vais, décréta-t-il.

Lyserg l'imita en se demandant s'il devait l'embrasser ou non. Achille ne faisant pas le moindre geste dans sa direction, il s'abstint.

– Eh bien, à tout à l'heure.

– Oui, à plus tard.

Lyserg le regarda s'éloigner, déboussolé par tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il commençait tout juste à réaliser qu'il s'était déjà trouvé un nouveau petit ami. Allait-il pouvoir s'attacher à celui-ci ? À cette épineuse question s'en ajoutait une autre : pour la première fois, son copain n'était pas vraiment amoureux de lui. Que ferait-il s'il finissait pas l'aimer et qu'Achille ne lui rendait pas ses sentiments ? Ce serait quand même extrêmement ironique qu'il parvienne à trouver l'amour, le vrai, justement avec quelqu'un qui ne l'aimerait pas en retour.

Tu aviseras à ce moment, décida soudain Lyserg.

De toute façon, il était probable que cela n'arriverait pas. Au pire, le fait que leur relation ne soit pas « sérieuse » aurait un avantage : ils pourraient se séparer sans trop de regrets et avec beaucoup moins de culpabilité qu'avec Chocolove.

.

Une fois totalement seul, il profita de son temps libre pour flâner dans le parc. Il voulait être sûr que l'étude serait bel et bien finie pour ne pas se faire voir. En musardant entre les arbres, il se demanda si Wat et Jackson étaient encore là. Il ne les trouva pas.

Il acheva sa promenade au bord de la rivière et contempla les flots qui ondulaient entre les pierres. Puis il rentra, comme s'il revenait d'une simple petite promenade.

Le hall était encore bondé d'élèves qui entraient, sortaient, quittaient l'étude, rejoignaient leurs salles aussi, la dernière à laquelle Lyserg s'attendait, c'était de se faire épingler par Pof.

– Tiens donc. Monsieur Diethel. Peut-on savoir d'où vous venez ?

Lyserg mit quelques secondes à réaliser que, oui, le surveillant planté devant lui s'adressait bel et bien à sa personne. Hélas, il ne répondit pas assez vite.

– C'est la deuxième fois que vous séchez l'étude, cette semaine, commenta Pof.

– Je euh…

Il ne servait à rien de nier, songea-t-il rapidement. Autant assumer. Après tout, l'étude, ce n'était pas vraiment comme un cours, non ? Et puis Achille aussi avait séché deux fois, du coup. Et cette fois, il y avait aussi Wat…

– Toutes mes excuses, s'écria soudain Lyserg, raide comme un piquet. Je…

Il fit une pause d'une seconde et reprit, sur le ton de la confidence :

– J'ai l'impression que mes capacités shamaniques sont en baisse, en ce moment.

– Vraiment, fit Pof, sceptique.

– Oui, assura Lyserg avec gêne. Je voulais m'entraîner dans le parc. Je ne pouvais pas le faire à l'étude.

Son air de contrition plein de sérieux toucha Pof qui se racla la gorge, embarrassé.

– Très bien, soupira le surveillant. Que cela ne se reproduise pas.

– Oh non ! s'écria le jeune homme, plein de reconnaissance. Je trouverai un moyen de faire autrement ! Un autre moment.

– Ahem, fit Pof. C'est bien. Nous sommes habitués à davantage de sérieux de votre part, Lyserg. Vous devez vous montrer digne de votre charge de délégué.

– Oui, monsieur !

Lyserg eut un sourire crispé et se dépêcha de filer, une vague de culpabilité à l'âme. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de mentir aussi effrontément.

.

Il monta l'escalier quatre à quatre sans trop savoir ce qu'il allait faire. D'habitude, il profitait de l'étude pour faire ses devoirs écrits et du temps libre avant le dîner pour travailler soit la danse, soit la musique, soit lire. Il avait ses morceaux à travailler, une montagne de choses à faire pour le lendemain et le début de la semaine prochaine, et des livres à finir rapidement avant de les rendre à la bibliothèque. Mais il constata avec un léger agacement que son esprit était accaparé par… ses aventures sentimentales. Bien sûr.

C'est normal, se raisonna-t-il. C'est toujours comme ça. Et en effet, il avait tendance à s'enthousiasmer au début de chaque liaison jusqu'à ce que, fatalement, cela retombe. Il songea alors avec une pointe de cynisme que si tout se passait comme d'habitude, ce ne serait l'affaire que de quelques jours.

Il s'arrêta soudain sur un palier et renonça à rejoindre la bibliothèque. À la place, il poursuivit sa montée pour rejoindre les chambres.

Il fallait qu'il parle à Chocolove.

.

Il frappa à la porte d'une main assurée, malgré un léger trac. Tout d'abord, il n'y eut aucune réponse puis, deux voix échangèrent, des pas résonnèrent et la porte s'ouvrit sur la mine renfrognée de Chocolove.

Le jeune homme se rembrunit davantage à sa vue.

– Oh, salut.

– Salut ! lança joyeusement Lyserg. Je suis désolé, je ne te dérange pas ?

Chocolove pinça les lèvres et il devina que si. Il devait être encore en train d'écrire…

– Je voulais te parler de quelque chose… rien d'important, ça peut attendre plus tard.

Il s'efforçait de paraître calme, détendu et amical. Une attitude anxieuse, pressante ou un trop grand sourire risquait de l'induire en erreur… et c'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.

– Entre, répondit simplement Chocolove en s'écartant pour lui laisser passage.

Lyserg le suivit. Il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir aborder le sujet lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le fond de la pièce et la banquette où était installé Wat.

Il se figea.

Le colocataire de Chocolove avait chaussé ses lunettes rondes et lisait un magazine. Il lui adressa un salut amical mais s'aperçut vite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

– Tu n'as pas l'air heureux de me voir.

– ...pas du tout !

Zut. Il ne pouvait pas parler d'Achille devant Wat. _Surtout_ Wat. Il voyait déjà ses yeux le scruter, moqueurs, ironiques, blasés. Des yeux qui diraient _Je te l'avais bien dit…_ Non, il ne pouvait pas. Et puis, c'était intime. C'était pour quelque chose de sérieux qu'il était venu. Pas pour cette stupide histoire de pari.

– Tiens, assieds-toi. Tu peux prendre la chaise de Daitaro si tu veux, lança Chocolove derrière lui.

Lyserg remercia, les lèvres légèrement pincées.

Chocolove se plaça en face de lui, appuyé contre son bureau. Des livres, des porte-plumes, des cahiers ouverts et des liasses de pages, parfois vierges, parfois raturées, parfois froissées, jonchaient son espace de travail. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Lyserg perçut son interrogation.

Soudain, Wat referma son magazine.

– Bon, je vois que je dérange, alors je vais faire un tour, décréta-t-il.

– Quoi mais pas du tout, protesta Lyserg, écartelé entre la politesse et le soulagement.

– Oui, très bien, approuva Chocolove, bien plus à l'aise. À plus tard.

– Mais euh je… bredouilla Lyserg, cherchant à s'excuser.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Wat en partant, trois livres sous le bras. J'ai des choses à rendre et d'autres à récupérer de toute façon.

Puis, avant de sortir, il conclut :

– Je vous laisse un quart d'heure et pas une minute de plus ! Soyez sages…

Il leur fit un clin d'œil et claqua la porte. Lyserg sentait qu'il avait rougi mais Chocolove, qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde embarrassé, croisa les bras et revint à leurs préoccupations.

– Alors, de quoi s'agit-il ?

Sa voix s'était tout de même adoucie, maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls. Lyserg le regarda, étrangement ému. Ce garçon. Il l'avait embrassé, enlacé. Comme c'était étrange. Il inspira profondément et se lança :

– Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire et ce n'est pas facile.

Chocolove se tut et le laissa poursuivre. Une étrange lueur s'était allumée dans son regard. Lyserg sentit son cœur se serrer. Cela ressemblait à de l'espoir.

– Je sors avec Achille, maintenant.

Voilà, il avait ouvert la bouche et c'était sorti. Tout seul. Il n'avait même pas eu à y réfléchir. Chocolove accusa le choc et c'est bien après qu'il ait ouvert la bouche pour parler que le son s'en échappa :

– Oh. Je… je vois.

Il baissa la tête, cachant ses yeux à Lyserg, qui ne put déchiffrer son expression.

– Je voulais te le dire moi-même… pour ne pas que tu l'apprennes… par le fait accompli.

Je suis désolé, voulait-il dire, mais il se retint.

Lorsque Chocolove releva la tête, ce fut pour dire :

– Tu n'as pas mis longtemps.

Le sarcasme de son sourire l'inquiéta.

– Ça s'est fait quand ?

Lyserg ne se laissa pas démonter par la sécheresse de son ton. À présent que le plus dur était fait, il fallait aller vite, en finir.

– Il y a quelques jours à peine. Nous n'en avons rediscuté que tout à l'heure et… ça s'est fait.

– Voilà pourquoi vous n'étiez pas à l'étude… souffla Chocolove.

Il lui jeta un regard aigu et Lyserg s'empourpra légèrement. Il savait très bien quelles images son ex-petit ami avait à présent en tête.

Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Jamais encore cela n'avait été aussi difficile. Peut-être qu'avec l'âge, chaque aventure devenait un peu plus sérieuse. Lyserg allait prendre congé lorsque Chocolove relança, avec un rire sec :

– Tu n'en as pas marre ?

– Marre de quoi ?

– De te taper tout le monde ?

Lyserg se redressa, blessé.

– Je ne me « tape » personne, moi, rétorqua-t-il, acerbe. Et je fais bien ce que je veux.

– Vraiment, siffla Chocolove. Lui aussi, tu vas le plaquer au bout de trois semaines ? Et t'en prendre un autre dans la foulée ?

– Ça ne te regarde pas, répliqua Lyserg avec feu.

Mais Chocolove ne l'écoutait pas.

– Non mais, sérieusement, tu ne pouvais pas te retenir, un peu ? Tu ne pouvais pas attendre un minimum ? T'étais obligé de trouver quelqu'un aussi vite ? Ma parole, t'es vraiment insatiable, c'est dingue ! Et le pire, je suis bien placé pour le savoir, c'est que tu caches bien ton jeu, avec tes airs de N'y-touche-pas ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un foutu égoïste, un ribaud en herbe, un traîné de…

Sa voix avait monté tout au long de la diatribe et se brisa sur ces derniers mots. Pendant ce temps, Lyserg s'était levé, la bouche sèche. Sa gorge était serrée et les réponses, méchantes, brutales, se pressaient en lui à l'en étouffer. Pourtant, en voyant Chocolove s'asseoir et s'essuyer le visage, dans un reniflement, sa colère retomba.

Ne sachant que dire de plus, il alla replacer la chaise de Daitaro face à son bureau, ramassa ses affaires et sortit. En partant, il jeta un dernier regard à Chocolove, qui n'avait pas bougé et marmonna un dernier « désolé ».

.

Évidemment, en rejoignant sa chambre, il croisa Wat, toujours chargé de livres, et qui lui jeta un regard curieux.

– Nous ne nous sommes pas remis ensemble, si tu veux savoir, siffla Lyserg avec lassitude.

– Ah je ne pariais pas là-dessus, répondit Wat, décidément imperturbable. Mais j'avoue que je me demandais ce qui nécessitait tant de précautions…

Lyserg ne répondit pas, agacé. Il savait qu'il aurait dû reconnaître sa défaite pourtant.

– Là, c'est le moment où tu vas m'avouer que tu as perdu ton pari, glissa son camarade, l'air de rien.

Soufflé, l'adolescent ne trouva pas la contenance de nier. Wat ricana et applaudit du bout des doigts sur sa pile de livres.

– Wahoo, j'avais raison ! J'en étais sûr mais je n'aurais pas imaginé que ça irait aussi vite ! Alors, qui as-tu choisi ?

– Achille, soupira Lyserg, vaincu.

Il se défendit tout de même :

– Mais ce n'est pas uniquement à cause de toi ! Je l'aime bien ! Je suis content que ça soit arrivé.

– Tant mieux, se rengorgea Wat. Je pourrai me vanter d'avoir réuni un couple ! Et lui, il t'aime bien aussi ? Je ne le pensais pas si facile d'accès…

Lyserg choisit de taire les discussions étranges qu'il avait eues avec son petit ami.

– Oui, rétorqua-t-il férocement. Tout se passera très bien.

– Ma foi, je vous souhaite le meilleur !

– Tu es content, maintenant ?

Wat lui servit un sourire candide :

– Mais je n'attendais rien !

Une idée subite traversa l'esprit de Lyserg.

– Eh bien moi si.

– Quoi ?

– Maintenant que j'ai perdu _ton_ pari, moi aussi, je vais te mettre au défi. Ce n'est pas juste qu'il n'y ait que moi qui devrais réaliser quelque chose, pas vrai ?

Cette fois, Wat perdit le sourire, mais ce fut pour prendre une mine plus sérieuse, et pas vraiment décontenancée.

– Je t'ai vraiment vexé, on dirait. Tu m'en vois désolé ! Si ça peut te faire plaisir, pourquoi pas ! Je suis curieux de voir ce que tu me proposeras.

– Rien d'illégal, navré de te décevoir, ironisa Lyserg.

Wat pouffa de rire.

C'était terrible. Son pouvoir d'autodérision était si grand qu'il était capable de rire tranquillement de toutes les piques qu'on lui lançait. Lyserg aurait bien aimé être doté d'un tel talent, lui aussi.

– Eh bien donne-moi ton défi, ô grand maître.

– Plus tard, décréta Lyserg sur un ton mystère, pour cacher qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait lui demander.

– Très bien. J'attendrai. À plus tard, donc.

Wat lui adressa un signe de tête et chacun reprit sa route.

– Oh Lyserg !

– Quoi donc ?

– Vu que tu as perdu, tu me devras un gage, n'est-ce pas ?

Lyserg le toisa du haut de ses quelques centimètres de plus.

– Ça mon cher, il fallait y penser avant. Nous avions parié pour rien, je ne dois donc rien du tout.

Puis il se détourna. Alors qu'il pensait lui avoir cloué le bec, Wat, toujours beau joueur, éclata de rire. Son timbre clair résonna encore longtemps dans les tympans de Lyserg, bien après qu'il se fût tari.

.


	17. En voiture !

_Disclaimer : Shaman King et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei._

 _Ce chapitre m'a beaucoup fait rire mais ne me satisfait pas entièrement. Cependant, je l'ai déjà trop charcuté. J'ai peur de l'empirer (et envie de m'en débarrasser, aussi, avouons-le), donc le voici !_

 _L'auteure tient à préciser qu'étant elle-même congénitalement incapable de voyager léger (il paraît que c'est un truc de personnes anxieuses) ce chapitre a été écrit sans condescendance aucune et avec beaucoup d'auto-dérision !_

* * *

.

XVII

En voiture !

.

Depuis quelques jours, un événement très attendu avait été annoncé par le directeur lui-même : les élèves de deuxième et de troisième cycles devaient se rendre en ville le week-end suivant pour assister à un ballet à l'opéra royal. Uniquement les deuxième et troisième cycles, car les places se vendaient chèrement, dans tous les sens du terme, et Hoshigumi, en dépit de son influence, n'avait pas été autorisée à réserver toutes les loges du très célèbre opéra.

C'était une tradition, à l'académie, d'emmener chaque année ses élèves les plus avancés admirer les fastes de l'opéra royal. La nouvelle était donc attendue avec impatience et fut accueillie dans le plus grand enthousiasme. D'autant que les élèves avaient peu l'occasion de quitter l'école en dehors des congés scolaires. On donnait _Le Bel au Bois dormant_ , un ballet très prisé et régulièrement monté. Cette représentation – la première ! – serait placée sous le signe de la mode puisque la célèbre grande couturière Sharona, coqueluche de la cour, et qui signait les costumes et le décor, devait y assister. Le regain de bonne humeur de Ryû, dont les yeux brillaient d'émotion dès que l'on mentionnait l'émérite créatrice, avait sans doute quelque chose à voir avec ce détail.

La semaine précédant la sortie vit donc les émotions les plus variées se manifester dans les couloirs : les « petits » pleurnichaient, moroses et jaloux, tandis que les plus grands gambadaient gaiement et discutaient avec animation, le regard plein d'étoiles. Les premier cycle rêvaient du jour où ils auraient atteint leur quatrième année pour faire partie des élus. Quelques anciens compatissants tentaient de les consoler en leur rappelant la sortie de fin d'année prévue pour les premier cycle, auxquels on réservait traditionnellement une pièce de théâtre traditionnelle ou une comédie-ballet. Certes, c'était moins fastueux que d'aller à l'opéra officiel de la cour, mais cela restait une belle occasion de réjouissances.

On ne parla guère que de cela durant toute la semaine, aussi la découverte de la liaison entre Achille et Lyserg passa presque inaperçue. Ryû fut sous le choc et déprima profondément pendant deux jours puis, la sortie approchant, il retrouva rapidement sa gaîté habituelle et se laissa contaminer par l'enthousiasme général. Aussi, quand la veille du départ arriva, le corps enseignant constata avec découragement que, comme chaque année, les élèves viraient tous à l'intenable. À la veille du départ, Lucky et Pof ayant renoncé depuis longtemps à maintenir l'ordre, les élèves du troisième étage allaient et venaient joyeusement de chambre en chambre. Les portes claquaient, les conversations de couloir s'éternisaient, les cavalcades se répandaient sans gêne et l'on entendait de partout monter des « Tu n'aurais pas vu mon chapeau ? Le petit jaune… », des « Qui m'a pris ma ceinture ? Allez, les garçons, je sais que c'est vous, soyez gentils ! », et des « Oh la la, tu vas être _trop mignon !_ »

Yoh, qui se brossait machinalement les dents à la salle d'eau, contemplait tout cela d'un œil inquiet en se demandant s'il allait réussi à dormir, cette nuit, dans tout ce barouf.

Quelques gloussements stridents résonnèrent à son oreille et Yoh retint un soupir. Lui aussi était exalté par la sortie prévue. Il n'avait été à l'opéra qu'une seule fois, alors qu'il était encore trop jeune pour en admirer les splendeurs. D'ailleurs, il se souvenait de s'être endormi au beau milieu du spectacle dans les bras de son père. Il était impatient mais pas aussi surexcité que certains. À vrai dire, il se sentait un peu las au milieu de l'ébullition générale. Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux d'emprunter des bouchons d'oreilles à l'un de ses condisciples… Reoseb devait en avoir, lui qui jouait de la flûte.

Yoh se rinça la bouche avant de se mettre en quête de Reoseb. La porte de sa chambre était grande ouverte et Yoh faillit heurter un Nichrom survolté qui sautillait partout. Il trouva le petit blond en train de boucler sa valise – il était l'un des rares à avoir réussi à tout faire tenir dans un seul bagage, un exploit à remarquer.

– Euh, Reoseb, désolé de te déranger, tu n'aurais pas…

– Non, non et NON ! rugit alors le jeune garçon. Je n'ai pas de poudre à prêter, ni de rubans, ni d'épingles, ni de tabis de rechange, ni rien ! Débrouillez-vous un peu tout seuls à la fin !

– Mais… en fait… c'était pas pour ça… marmonna Yoh, décontenancé par sa virulence.

Son timbre doux fit redescendre Reoseb qui croisa les bras et le dévisagea.

– Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux, alors ?

– Des bouchons d'oreilles pour la nuit.

Reoseb écarquilla les yeux, visiblement surpris et éclata de rire. Yoh finit par l'imiter et ils rirent pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'un vacarme de valise renversées les interrompe.

– Oh non, gémit quelqu'un. T'es pas possible, maintenant je dois tout recommencer !

Les deux garçons se remirent de leur fou rire et Reoseb secoua la tête.

– Désolé. J'en ai qu'une seule paire et je les garde.

– Je vois, soupira Yoh. Tu ne connaîtrais pas quelqu'un d'autre ?

– Je ne sais pas. Daitaro, peut-être ?

– Hmm, marmonna Yoh, peu enthousiaste. Bon ben… tant pis.

Reoseb lui adressa une grimace ironique et retourna à son rangement.

Lorsque Yoh revint à sa chambre, il s'attendait à retrouver tout sens dessus dessous mais Ren était visiblement passé par là. Par un mystérieux prodige, il avait réussi à canaliser Ryû et à lui faire accepter de s'en tenir à une malle et deux sacs, lesquels étaient déjà faits et s'alignaient au milieu de la chambre.

– On avait dit _trois_ bagages, Ryû !

– Oui mais ça, c'est mon sac à main, donc ça ne compte pas !

– Un sac à main ? Ce truc énorme ?

Effectivement, constata Yoh, cela ressemblait davantage à un sac de randonnée mais lui-même n'avait rien à dire : il prenait toujours son plus grand cabas pour les voyages.

– Mais attends, insista Ren, en se dévissant le cou pour lorgner l'intérieur du fameux sac, tu emportes des sacs _dans ton sac_ ? C'est une manie ou quoi ?

– Mais non ! C'est un sac avec mon nécessaire à coiffure et un autre avec mon maquillage, comme ça, j'ai tout sous la main ! Je ne peux pas mettre tout ça en vrac ! Et puis, je peux laisser ce sac dans la voiture et prendre l'un ou l'autre pour sortir, ils seront beaucoup mieux assortis à ma tenue !

Ren roula des yeux, interdit.

– Mais ça va pas la tête !

– Oh la la, s'agaça Ryû, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

– On sera dans la même voiture et j'aimerais avoir un minimum de place pour m'asseoir !

– Comme si c'était le plus important !

– C'est plus important de prendre dix mille tenues que tu n'auras de toute façon pas le temps de porter ?

– Tu ne comprends rien à la mode, Ren, soupira Ryû.

– Parce que ça n'a aucune logique, répliqua Ren, buté.

Yoh bâilla un grand coup pour manifester sa présence et soupira :

– Vous n'allez pas vous disputer ce soir, hein…

Ren leva les yeux au ciel avec une mine qui signifiait « C'est bon. Je lâche l'affaire. » Puis il retourna à sa propre valise – pleine à craquer, quoi qu'il en dise, remarqua Yoh, amusé –, tandis que Ryû se lançait dans le choix cornélien du maquillage qu'il emporterait ou laisserait à l'école.

– Tes bagages sont prêts, toi ? demanda le grand brun en comparant deux bâtons de rouge qui, de là où se tenait Yoh, paraissaient rigoureusement identiques.

– Euh… répondit-il. Presque.

– Tu devrais t'en occuper maintenant, le tança Ren, du fond de la pièce.

Puis il le toisa sévèrement.

– Avoue : tu n'as pas commencé, hein ?

– Non, reconnut Yoh, pitoyable. J'ai un peu la flemme…

– Je vais t'aider si tu veux ! s'écria Ryû, tout excité.

Yoh approuva joyeusement. Ce serait plus marrant à deux. Ryû était fantastique pour ce qui était de conseiller tenues et assortiments.

Ren fit claquer les fermoirs de son bagage et les fusilla du regard.

– Débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez mais je veux de la place pour mes pieds, siffla-t-il.

– Oui, oui ! promirent les deux autres en échangeant un sourire complice.

La joie de Ryû était contagieuse. Yoh se sentait ragaillardi rien que de la voir. Il laissa donc son colocataire l'aider à choisir tenues, chaussures et accessoires pour l'excursion. Au grand regret de Ryû et à la grande satisfaction de Ren, il ne choisit que quatre des ensembles amoureusement préparés par le grand brun : un pour le voyage, un pour la soirée à l'opéra, un pour les temps libres et un assez simple pour être porté à n'importe quel moment et suffisamment chic pour servir de rechange en cas de problème. Le talent de Ryû, son goût et la rapidité avec laquelle il établit tout cela impressionna Yoh. Son ami se transformait vraiment en magicien dès lors qu'il s'agissait de style, mettant le doigt sur des détails a priori futiles mais qui finissaient par prendre tout leur sens.

L'ensemble comportait un nombre impressionnant d'éléments qui fit hésiter Yoh. Fort heureusement, il réussit à persuader Ren de l'aider à organiser sa valise. Grâce à cette combinaison de talents habile, tout fut bientôt plié et sa malle rejoignit les autres au milieu de la chambre. Il n'aurait plus qu'à fourrer le trop-plein dans son cabas et tout irait bien.

Yoh s'écroula sur son lit avec un soupir d'aise et réalisa alors, seulement, que les cavalcades, les rires et les cris n'avaient pas cessé, de l'autre côté de la porte.

– Vous croyez qu'on va arriver à dormir ? demanda-t-il.

À ces mots, la porte claqua brutalement contre le mur, sous la poussée d'un Pino déchaîné.

– Ryû ! Ryû ! C'est terrible, il faut que tu viennes ! Horo Horo a un trou à sa veste pour demain soir, on ne sait pas quoi prendre pour la remplacer ! Et puis j'ai un petit doute, ça te dérangerait de venir une minute… ?

– Bien sûr, j'arrive ! bondit Ryû. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, au pire, j'ai de petites vestes qui pourraient faire l'affaire si je les retrouve, montre-moi !

Et il fila à tire d'aile en compagnie du grand blond.

Dans le lit d'en face, Ren se tourna vers Yoh :

– De toute évidence : non.

.

Ce fut donc après une nuit agitée et fort peu reposante que Yoh se réveilla le lendemain, ou plus exactement qu'on le réveilla à grandes secousses.

– Debout là-dedans ! pépiait Ryû, de sa voix la plus insupportable – une technique qui avait fait ses preuves. Il faut te préparer, on part bientôt ! Debout-debout-debout.

– La troupe des danseurs de l'opéra royal est fière de vous présenter _Le Bel au Bois dormant_ , avec dans le rôle titre… Yoh ASAKURA ! brailla la voix d'Horo Horo.

Il entendit Manta glousser, dans les brumes de son sommeil, puis Pino suggéra :

– Ren, tu devrais l'embrasser pour voir s'il se réveille.

– Ha ha ha, très drôle.

– S'il ne le fait pas, moi je veux bien, décréta Ryû. Écartez-vous…

– Ah non, c'est bon, je suis réveillé ! s'écria Yoh en se redressant d'un bond.

Ryû lui jeta un regard narquois.

– Tu es presque vexant, mon cher.

– Désolé, gémit Yoh en se recroquevillant. C'est pas contre toi.

– C'est bon pour cette fois. File prendre ta douche, maintenant.

Yoh se résigna à se lever pour de bon.

.

Il réussit à trouver une salle de bains libre et enfila la tenue concoctée par Ryû pour le voyage : un kimono fleuri assorti d'un mantelet bien chaud et garni de fourrures. Il se maquilla les yeux avec le khôl suggéré par son colocataire et releva ses cheveux simplement, sans ornements, pour pouvoir appuyer sa tête sans souci dans la voiture.

– Bon, tu sors, Lee ? ragea une voix à l'extérieur. C'est pas possible, ça fait une heure que t'es là-dedans. Y a Boris qui est avec toi ou quoi ?

Lorsque Yoh ouvrit la porte avec un sourire d'excuse, le grand qui se tenait derrière rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

– Ah… ah. Désolé.

Amidamaru sourit de toutes ses dents, très gêné.

– Je pensais que c'était… Hem bref, je n'ai rien dit, d'accord ?

– Et moi rien entendu, assura Yoh avec un clin d'œil. Pardon pour l'attente !

– Si c'est vous, Yoh-dono, ça n'est pas grave.

– Tu ne peux pas arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, dis ?

– Je ne fais que respecter l'étiquette !

– C'est ridicule, tu n'es pas un serviteur !

Amidamaru lui adressa une mimique caustique et s'inclina en une légère courbette.

– Pff, soupira Yoh. Va donc te laver.

Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de sérieux dans les plaisanteries du jeune homme à son égard. Après tout, étant donné son lignage, Amidamaru, fils d'une famille vassale de celle de Yoh, n'aurait sans doute pas pu accéder au concours d'entrée sans le coup de pouce des Asakura. Yoh devinait que la feinte révérence que lui réservait Amidamaru n'était que sa façon de manifester sa gêne et sa reconnaissance vis-à-vis de son clan. Grâce à ce piston sans vergogne, il avait atteint les sommets et se préparait à une carrière fort honorable étant donné sa condition d'origine. Néanmoins, Yoh aurait préféré que le grand n'y fasse pas perpétuellement référence, à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient. Mais il aurait aussi bien pu hurler à la lune.

Une fois que la crinière d'Amidamaru eut disparu dans la salle de bains, Yoh retourna à sa chambre pour découvrir que l'on avait déjà emporté leurs bagages. Ryû, revêtu d'une robe de voyage aux teintes sombres brodée de grappes de lilas, achevait de nouer un ruban blanc autour de sa chevelure relevée très haut en chignon banane.

– Ah, tu es enfin prêt, je m'inquiétais. Je crois que j'ai tout… il faut que je revérifie… Ahhh ! Non ! Tout s'est déjà mis sens dessus dessous dans mon sac !

– Ryû, fit Yoh de sa voix la plus apaisante. Tout va bien se passer. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Ryû eut une mimique désespérée.

– Je sais bien… J'ai l'air idiot à courir partout comme ça, hein ?

– Pas du tout, assura Yoh.

Et il le pensait sincèrement.

– C'est normal, poursuivit-il. Moi aussi j'ai le trac ! Mais tu t'épuises un peu pour rien, là, je crois.

Au fond, Yoh savait bien que l'agitation de Ryû était une excellente diversion, qui lui permettait de se vider l'esprit. Pour en chasser sa récente déception amoureuse, par exemple. Cela dit, depuis trois jours, ça commençait à devenir fatigant.

– Bon, on descend ? suggéra-t-il. Ren va râler s'il doit nous attendre pour s'installer.

– Quoi qu'il arrive, il râlera de toute façon.

.

Alors que le calme revenait dans les étages, l'animation s'était transposée au rez-de-chaussée. Yoh croyait avoir vu le pire, mais ce matin était sans commune mesure avec l'effervescence de la veille : partout on courait, on criait, et cette fois, leurs professeurs n'étaient pas en reste. Bounster se dressait à l'orée du couloir, donnant des ordres à un escadron de femmes à tout faire qui transportaient les bagages des élèves. Tapis dans un coin, quelques troisième année avaient infiltré le marasme et couvaient les opérations de leurs yeux plein d'envie. Dans la cour attendaient d'immenses calèches noires à dorures. Des chevaux piaffaient d'impatience, soignés par les mains gantées de cochères en veste longues à boutons et à la mine impassible.

Yoh n'y jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil et se pressa légèrement pour rejoindre le réfectoire.

– Le service est terminé, décréta le cuisinier.

– Oh zut, fit Yoh avec un sourire charmeur. Mais euh, en fait, si je ne mange pas, je vais me sentir mal dans la voiture…

– Il fallait y penser avant de faire la grasse matinée, lui rétorqua l'homme, inflexible.

– Yoh ! Par ici ! chantonna la voix de Ryû.

Le jeune homme l'entraîna dans la salle commune où l'attendaient Horo Horo et Manta, attablés devant une assiette garnie et un verre de jus de fruit.

– C'est pour toi, précisa Manta. On t'a gardé à manger.

– Vous êtes de vrais amis, s'ébaubit Yoh.

– Eh ben mange vite, on part bientôt, lança Horo Horo en poussant l'assiette vers lui.

Yoh attaqua immédiatement son bol de riz et avala sa portion de fruits d'un coup.

– Où sont Pino et Ren ?

– Sortis voir les chevaux.

– Erreur, corrigea Horo Horo avec un sourire. Ren est sorti voir les chevaux. Pino, ce sont plutôt les cochères qui l'intéressent.

Ils pouffèrent de rire derrière leurs mains et Yoh faillit s'étrangler avec sa nourriture.

À peine le jeune Asakura eut-il achevé son jus de fruit que le directeur surgit dans la salle commune, sanglé dans un costume de voyage qui soulignait la sveltesse de sa silhouette, une canne d'apparat sous le bras.

– On se dépêche ! martela-t-il en frappant dans ses mains. Les deuxième et les troisième cycle, dans la cour, s'il vous plaît ! Nous partons dans dix minutes !

Il jeta un regard sévère sur l'ensemble de la salle.

– Nous n'attendrons pas les retardataires ! Alors pressez-vous ou vous n'aurez plus que vos yeux pour pleurer !

.

Tandis que les élèves rejoignaient leurs voitures, la cour était devenu le théâtre de discussions bruyantes pour savoir qui serait avec qui et, bien plus important, à côté de qui. Yoh suivit ses amis sans se poser de question et le petit groupe rejoignit Ren et Pino qui patientaient à côté d'une des calèches.

Il posa un œil impressionné sur le véhicule décoré de festons et l'attelage de quatre chevaux nécessaire à sa mobilité. Leurs bagages avaient déjà été hissés au dos des voitures et sur les toits. Son regard se fit timide en passant sur la haute silhouette de la shamane qui tapotait l'encolure d'un de ses protégés, le plus agité, en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu de femme de si près, en dehors de sa propre mère. La cochère arborait un uniforme strict ainsi qu'une cape noire et de larges gants. Des bottes de cuir et des jambières couvraient ses jambes musclées par l'équitation. À sa ceinture, reposaient deux pistolets longs dont Yoh devinait la lourdeur et la puissance de recul rien qu'à les voir. Un lourd médaillon les accompagnait et battait contre sa cuisse. Son médium, devina le jeune garçon. Le visage de la shamane était assombri par un haut-de-forme noir dont l'ombre dissimulait partiellement son regard. En y prêtant un peu plus attention, le Yoh constata également que son niveau de furyuku était très élevé. Lorsque la femme se tourna dans leur direction, leur faisant signe qu'ils pouvaient monter, il ne put soutenir son regard.

– C'est drôle, elle est plus jeune que je croyais au départ, murmura Pino à l'oreille de Ryû, qui lui flanqua un coup de coude en gloussant.

Yoh reconnut lui aussi que la juvénilité des traits de leur conductrice lui avait échappé à première vue. Il alla se planter à côté de Ren qui admirait l'attelage à distance respectueuse.

– Ils sont beaux, hein, souffla Yoh.

Ren eut un petit sourire.

– Ils sont plus grands que ceux que montaient les filles, l'autre jour, non ?

– C'est normal. Ce n'est pas du tout la même race. Il y en a qui excellent pour la monte, la randonnée, la course et d'autres pour l'attelage.

– Moi j'aurais peur de monter là-dessus. C'est beaucoup trop haut !

– C'est juste une question d'habitude.

– Toi, ça ne t'effraie pas ?

Ren haussa les épaules, partagé entre l'honnêteté et l'orgueil.

– Pas vraiment, ce sont des animaux impressionnants mais une fois que tu es dessus, tu ne ressens plus les choses de la même façon.

– Wahou, souffla Yoh. Tu es déjà monté sur un cheval, toi ?

Ren rosit légèrement.

– Une fois seulement, murmura-t-il. C'était juste un poney.

Pris d'une idée subite, il lança à la cochère :

– Madame ! On peut les caresser, s'il vous plaît ?

– Bien sûr, sourit la jeune femme. Ça leur fera très plaisir.

Yoh suivit prudemment Ren, craintif.

– Approchez-vous plus prêts, messieurs, les encouragea la cochère en adoucissant ses traits d'un sourire. Regardez, on tapote l'encolure, comme ça.

Elle joignit le geste à la parole et le cheval s'ébroua avec un hennissement. Le bruit puissant figea Yoh sur place et l'adolescent recula légèrement, tandis que Ren, malgré tout, se tenait sur la défensive, circonspect.

– N'ayez pas peur, mes petits messieurs, rit la cochère avec indulgence. C'est leur façon d'apprécier. Allez-y, venez plus prêt, vous pouvez les toucher, ils ne vous mangeront pas !

Yoh secoua la tête timidement mais Ren s'enhardit jusqu'à toucher l'épaule de l'animal qu'il tapota légèrement.

– C'est ça, approuva la shamane. Vous voyez comme elle est calme ? Les chevaux sentent les émotions des gens. Elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas vous effrayer.

– Je n'ai pas peur, marmonna Ren, rouge comme une écrevisse.

Yoh sourit, rassuré. Il allait suivre l'exemple de son camarade quand la voix de leur maître de danse résonna fortement dans la cour.

– Messieurs ! EN VOITURE !

– Merde… oh, toutes mes excuses, messieurs ! C'est sorti tout seul. Bon, montez ou je vais me faire disputer.

– Oui. Euh. Merci, fit Ren mécaniquement en s'éloignant de la jument.

Lui et Yoh se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leurs condisciples qui faisaient la queue à la portière. Avec Pino, Horo Horo, Manta, Ryû, Ren et lui, il y aurait également un professeur accompagnateur. Sept personnes, c'était beaucoup, remarqua Yoh. Mais l'intérieur de la voiture, garni d'une banquette vert pomme et de coussins confortables, était suffisamment grand pour qu'ils y tiennent tous.

– Tu sens l'écurie, fit remarquer Ryû à Ren. Tu aurais pu faire attention, on va tous puer, maintenant.

– Pauvre petit, s'apitoya faussement Ren.

– Je vais me mettre au milieu, proposa Yoh, joignant le geste à la parole.

Ryû vint se caler à côté de lui, tandis que les trois autres colocataires s'installaient en face.

– Ah zut ! s'écria Horo Horo. Il faudrait qu'on échange, que Manta soit dans le sens de la marche.

– Ah bon ? fit Ryû, peu enthousiaste à l'idée de changer de siège.

– Euh oui, il vaut mieux, fit Manta avec embarras. Je suis un peu malade.

Ryû roula des yeux, horrifié, et lui céda sa place sans plus protester.

Yoh s'étala sur Ren pour regarder par la fenêtre. Les autres voitures achevaient de se remplir. La voiture près de la leur était occupée par Lyserg, Achille, Reoseb, Nichrom et Wat, tout à leur joie de partir en voyage. Ils seraient sans doute accompagnés par M. Maxwell, qui, pour l'instant, un pied au sol, l'autre sur le marchepied, surveillait les opérations d'un regard souverain. Les plus âgés d'entre eux, Silva, Amidamaru, Khâfre, Boris, Lee et Midori avaient colonisé la voiture suivante, dans laquelle montait à présent M. Diaz. Celle d'après était composée de la plupart des cinquième année, on n'en voyait dépasser que Jackson ainsi que Mohammed et Namari qui avaient réussi à s'approprier la très convoitée place de la fenêtre. Enfin, un peu plus loin, Pascal, Daitaro et Chocolove achevaient de grimper dans la dernière voiture, pressés par un Karim qui bavardait déjà avec animation. En regardant Chocolove monter souplement dans la calèche, Yoh songea qu'il avait probablement dû faire des pieds et des mains pour ne pas se retrouver avec Lyserg et Achille.

C'est alors que Ren protesta contre l'invasion de son espace vital et repoussa Yoh d'une bourrade. Le jeune homme se réinstalla confortablement et soupira d'aise en se calant dans les coussins moelleux.

– Les chevaux sont vraiment assez forts pour supporter notre poids à tous ? interrogea soudain Manta, perplexe.

– Tu insinues que nous sommes gros ? s'esclaffa Pino. Je sais bien que nous pesons lourd par rapport à toi mais c'est bon, hein, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

– Mais non, râla Manta. C'est juste que tout de même, on est nombreux ! Ça fait lourd, sans compter le poids des bagages, de la voiture elle-même et de notre conductrice…

– Manta, soupira Ren. C'est un over soul, enfin !

Le jeune garçon demeura interdit.

– Un… over soul ?

– Évidemment ! Tu penses vraiment que quatre chevaux pourraient tirer des voitures de cette taille ? Je croyais que tu étais bon en calcul.

Manta rougit, affreusement embarrassé et Ren tira un sourire supérieur.

– Les voitures sont des over soul spécialement créés pour nous accueillir tous et supporter notre poids afin que les chevaux n'aient pas tout à tracter. D'ailleurs, il est probable que notre cochère utilise plusieurs esprits, tout en maintenant son over soul, et qu'elle les fasse fusionner avec son équipage pour le renforcer et…

– Bon, ça va, on a compris, merci, grommela Pino en jetant un regard inquiet à Manta, qui paraissait mortifié.

– Ce n'est pas choquant de ne pas le savoir, Manta, assura Yoh. Moi non plus, je n'y avais pas pensé.

– Comment tu t'y connais aussi bien en over soul, d'ailleurs ? interrogea Horo Horo. On n'a pas vu toutes ces applications, en cours…

Ren croisa les bras et refusa de répondre. Les autres choisirent de le laisser tranquille, au grand soulagement de Yoh, qui sentait poindre une dispute.

Leur accompagnateur arriva alors à point nommé pour leur changer les idées.

– Tout le monde est là ? On n'a oublié personne ? demanda Matamune. Ce serait dommage. Oh Ryû, vous êtes très élégant, et vous aussi, Yoh. Excellent choix d'accessoires.

Le maître chat leur adressa un clin d'œil et s'installa à leurs côtés. Lui aussi arborait un kimono souple, assorti d'une cape à ferrures et d'un chapeau melon. Les élèves saluèrent joyeusement sa présence et les bavardages reprirent comme si de rien n'était. Ils avaient tiré le gros lot. Leur professeur de maintien était d'une compagnie aussi distrayante que passionnante et il serait certainement un accompagnateur plus amusant que Marco Maxwell. Voyager avec Karim ou Peyote aurait été aussi sympathique mais Yoh devait admettre qu'entre tous, il préférait quand même Matamune.

Soudain, la voix de Marco, légèrement étouffée par les vitres, donna le signal du départ. Le timbre puissant de chacune des cochères confirmèrent le départ et l'on entendit les appels et les « au revoir », « profitez-en bien » des plus jeunes qui étaient restés aux portes de l'école. Les portières claquèrent, ainsi que les chaînes de sécurité. Puis leur cochère s'installa sur son siège avec un « han ! » d'effort et son poids se fit brutalement sentir. Les shamanes poussèrent chacune un cri d'encouragement adressé à leur attelage et les voitures se mirent en branle.

Au début, le gravier de la cour rendait les mouvements de la calèche inconfortables, saccadés, ce qui tira une grimace à chacun d'entre eux, surtout Manta. Seul Matamune ne paraissait pas incommodé.

– Allons, messieurs, souriez que diable ! s'amusa-t-il. Nous partons pour l'opéra !

Puis, ils atteignirent la route et le roulis de la voiture se fit soudain plus confortable. On se détendit, on plaisanta, Pino et Horo Horo entamèrent une discussion à bâtons rompus et Ryû disparut derrière un magazine. Yoh s'enfonça encore dans ses coussins et jeta un regard à Ren, perdu dans la contemplation du paysage. Inutile de commencer à discuter : il allait très certainement s'endormir dans les minutes qui suivraient.

Cela ne rata pas. Ils étaient partis depuis un quart d'heure à peine que Yoh sentit sa tête dodeliner et se laissa aller aux brumes du sommeil. De toute façon, il n'avait pas très bien dormi.

Il se réveilla dans un brouhaha de chuchotis et de rires discrets. Il releva la tête, encore dans les vapes et interrogea Manta du regard, juste en face de lui.

– Vous êtes trooop mignons, s'esclaffa celui-ci.

Et avant que Yoh ait pu comprendre, un grondement résonna près de son oreille. Le coussin sur lequel il était appuyé le repoussa vivement.

En fait de coussin, Yoh comprit alors qu'il s'était endormi sur l'épaule de Ren. Ren que ses yeux gonflés trahissaient. Ils avaient dû s'endormir tous les deux et tomber l'un contre l'autre.

Yoh pouffa de rire, imaginant la scène mais Ren paraissait prendre la chose très au sérieux et semblait extrêmement vexé. D'autant que Pino et Ryû se mirent à chantonner :

– Oh-les-za-mou-reux-euh !

– Arrêtez ça, siffla Ren, écarlate.

– Oh mais c'est chou, assura Ryû avec un sourire taquin. Vous feriez un si joli couple !

Matamune, dans son coin, haussa un sourcil narquois sous son chapeau, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

– On aurait juré que vous l'aviez fait exprès, susurra Horo Horo, sarcastique.

– Ça suffit, s'écria Ren.

– Hum, intervint soudain Matamune. Soyez un gentleman, Ren, ne haussez donc pas le ton comme ça. Surtout pour si peu.

L'incident clos, ils retrouvèrent leurs occupations premières. Yoh se frotta les yeux et étouffa un bâillement. S'il n'avait pas été aussi fatigué, il aurait sans doute répliqué… oh bah, ce n'était que des plaisanteries. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu y avoir entre lui et Ren ? Il n'avait jamais songé à une chose pareille et d'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle lui paraissait encore plus ridicule.

Il se demanda si Achille et Lyserg avaient pu s'endormir l'un sur l'autre, eux aussi. Hmm, certainement pas, avec M. Maxwell qui surveillait, ils n'auraient pas pris ce risque.

Yoh se cala de nouveau au fond de sa place. Il espérait que, quand il se rendormirait, il tomberait plutôt sur l'épaule de Manta, ce serait plus facile à assumer. D'ailleurs, il valait mieux qu'il ne s'endorme plus du tout.

– On arrive quand ? demanda-t-il, l'air de rien, à leur professeur.

– Oh pas tout de suite, répondit l'esprit. Il y a encore plusieurs heures de voyage.

.

Il s'endormit à nouveau mais cette fois, sa tête demeura bien droite. Il ne se réveilla qu'au moment où Ryû le secoua pour le déjeuner. On détela les chevaux et on étendit de grands draps blancs sur l'herbe. Les élèves pique-niquèrent dans la campagne verdoyante, de sandwichs, d'œufs et de fruits. Seuls Matamune et Manta s'abstinrent, le premier pour des raisons évidentes, le second parce que son estomac était encore un peu malmené par le voyage. Le déjeuner s'acheva dans la bonne humeur et l'on remonta vite en voiture. Dès qu'il fut rassit, Yoh sentit le sommeil s'emparer de lui. Il restait encore une heure et demi de voyage. Il pouvait bien se permettre une petite sieste digestive avant leur arrivée à la cour. À ses côtés, Ryû ouvrait grand les yeux pour s'empêcher de dormir, comme s'il craignait d'arriver tout froissé à la cour. Yoh songea qu'il risquait effectivement d'abîmer sa coiffure s'il dormait trop longtemps mais cet argument ne suffit pas à le convaincre de rester éveillé.

Lorsqu'on le tira du sommeil, il sut, aux visages extatiques de ses camarades, qu'ils étaient arrivés.

.


	18. Hyperborée

_Disclaimer : Shaman King et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei._

* * *

.

XVIII

Hyperborée

.

Un paysage urbain avait remplacé la campagne verdoyante autour d'eux. Les voitures avaient ralenti à l'orée de la ville et roulaient désormais sur des routes pavées bien moins cahoteuses que celles qu'ils avaient empruntées durant le voyage. Les calèches avaient beau avoir été étudiées pour être confortables, Manta avait détesté les sursauts du trajet. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'il vit arriver la fin du périple.

Ses camarades avaient déjà le visage collé au carreau, les yeux grand ouverts sur les splendeurs de la capitale. Manta préféra rester droit. De toute façon, même s'il se mettait aussi à bousculer les autres, il serait sans doute trop petit pour voir.

Lorsque Pino s'écarta pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue, Manta put découvrir que des rangées d'immeubles aux nobles façades les entouraient. La voiture parvint au centre-ville, qui tira à Pino, Horo Horo et Ryû des exclamations émerveillées. Yoh et Ren se montrèrent plus mesurés, ce qui tira un sourire intérieur à Manta. Les Asakura comme les Tao possédaient toutes deux leur hôtel particulier dans le carré d'or de la capitale.

– Est-ce qu'on verra vos familles ? demanda-t-il soudain.

– Non, répondit Yoh. Les miens sont en voyage dans le Nord.

– Je ne sais pas, fit Ren. Aux dernières nouvelles ma mère était retournée dans ses terres avec sa suite.

– Tu n'as pas une sœur, toi ? interrogea soudain Pino. L'héritière de ton clan ?

– Elle est à Ozoresan-Fumbari. En dernière année.

– Comme la mienne ! s'écria Horo Horo. Sauf qu'elle est un peu plus jeune.

– Pareil pour moi, fit Manta.

– Moi, j'ai une cousine, là-bas, fit Pino. Mes parents n'ont pas réussi à avoir de fille.

– Ah pas de chance, fit Ryû. Chez moi, c'était pareil.

– Moi non plus, je n'ai pas de sœur, fit Yoh, alors ma mère parle d'adopter une jeune fille.

– Oh, c'est vrai ? Alors ça veut dire que tu devras l'épouser ? s'écria Horo Horo.

– Sans doute, fit Yoh, qui ne tenait visiblement pas à s'épancher sur le sujet. Vous ne les avez pas revues depuis longtemps, vous, vos sœurs ?

– Pas depuis un an, répondit Manta. On ne s'entend pas toujours bien.

– Moi ça fait depuis cet été, dit Ren. Mais je lui ai écrit, y a quelques temps.

– Moi ça fait des années que je n'ai pas vu ma cousine, réfléchit Pino. Hmm. Oui, au moins. Je ne sais même plus à quoi elle ressemble. C'était une fille réservée.

La conversation se tarit et la contemplation des merveilles de la capitale reprit. Il y avait le grand muséum d'histoire naturelle, le palais des arts, les instituts, le grand temple, et puis des rues bordées d'arbres, des fontaines à jets, des places ornées de monuments, des statues, des promenades.

Les passants flânaient, nobles dames et jolis messieurs, parfois accompagnés d'enfants, parfois d'amis, parfois d'animaux de compagnie, bien souvent de fantômes. Ryû se mit à commenter les mises des citadins et à s'ébaubir des tendances arborées en ville. Manta lui aussi les regardait et commença subitement à s'inquiéter pour sa garde-robe. De lui, Horo Horo et Pino, c'était surtout ce dernier qui complexait. Les origines provinciales de la famille Graham se reflétaient dans les goûts vestimentaires de leur camarade, rarement au fait des toutes dernières modes. Horo Horo, à la différence de son meilleur ami, n'éprouvait que peu de gêne et ses choix vestimentaires étaient généralement originaux et intemporels. À côté d'eux, dont les lignées shamaniques étaient irréprochables, Manta faisait figure de nouveau riche. Les Oyamada avaient de l'argent. Il ne s'était jamais vu refuser quoi que ce soit et possédait beaucoup plus de vêtements, de chaussures et d'accessoires, souvent luxueux, que ses colocataires. En revanche, il craignait plus que tout de faire preuve de mauvais goût et de paraître vulgaire et tape-à-l'œil. À l'école, il avait parfois eu à souffrir du snobisme de certains rejetons des plus grandes familles de la cour, et si aucun de ses amis ne lui avait jamais fait remarquer sa parenté médiocre, il savait que ce serait très différent ici.

Ce n'est que pour deux jours, voulut-il se rassurer. Et de toute façon, nous serons toujours en groupe. Personne ne me remarquera.

Néanmoins, l'angoisse était là, sourde, tapie dans sa tête.

Les voitures quittèrent le centre-ville, ses boutiques et ses grands bâtiments officiels pour se diriger vers les quartiers ouest où se trouvaient les théâtres, hôtels, restaurants, l'opéra royal ainsi que l'hippodrome et les arènes. Ce haut-lieu des spectacles était d'ailleurs assez peu éloigné de l'académie Ozoresan-Fumbari. Les garçons regrettèrent de ne pas pouvoir admirer l'opéra avant d'arriver à l'hôtel. Matamune leur rappela alors que leur cochère devait avoir hâte que l'on décharge leur voiture pour mettre fin à son over soul.

– Le transport shamanique est un travail lourd et complexe, expliqua-t-il. Il faut non seulement connaître les chevaux, savoir se battre pour assurer la sécurité des passagers mais aussi être capable de maintenir un over soul pendant de longues heures. Mais nos cochères ont reçu un entraînement spécial pour cela, rassurez-vous, le véhicule ne risque pas de disparaître d'un coup.

Il y eut un silence empli de respect.

.

On arriva enfin et les élèves descendirent, courbaturés, ensommeillés et enthousiastes. C'était un grand immeuble aux façades ornementées dont le hall étincelait de mille feux. Un portier les accueillit tandis que le personnel aidait les cochères à décharger les bagages et s'entretint avec M. Maxwell, toujours aussi impeccable malgré les heures de voyage. Puis on les conduisit à travers l'immense escalier en colimaçon recouvert d'un tapis rouge sombre et mousseux, jusqu'à leurs chambres. Manta glana quelques informations au passage et apprit par les grands que Hoshigumi réservait chaque année dans cet hôtel et qu'on leur accordait un étage entier, dans lequel les suites étaient réorganisées en dortoirs.

Pour couper court à toute dispute, jalousie, faux espoirs et reproches, le directeur distribua les chambres par promotions et sépara les quatrième et les cinquième année en deux. Les troisième cycle étaient assez peu nombreux pour être casés dans une suite à eux seuls, tout comme les professeurs.

– Ça veut dire que Maxell, Diaz, Jackson et Karim vont dormir dans la même chambre ? chuchota Horo Horo à l'oreille de Manta, goguenard.

Les deux garçons pouffèrent de rire silencieusement. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque le regard sévère du directeur passa sur eux.

Finalement, le groupe de Manta obtint de rester dans la même chambre. Ne s'y rajouta que Chocolove, dont la mine morose jeta un froid sur le petit clan. Ryû s'efforça aussitôt de lui remonter le moral et son bavardage se mit à résonner dans la chambre, en un agréable bruit de fond.

Manta admirait les moulures du plafond et faillit se heurter à un des lits, qu'il adopta aussitôt. Yoh s'installa à sa droite et Horo Horo à sa gauche. Les garçons déballèrent quelques affaires et passèrent à la salle de bains, grandiose avec son marbre, ses cuivres étincelants et sa rafraîchissante plante grimpante qui montait jusqu'au plafond. Des miroirs couvraient les murs, permettant de se voir en pied, et la vasque qui servait de baignoire promettait des bains fort agréables.

– C'est presque dommage de ne rester que deux jours, remarqua Horo Horo.

On annonça ensuite qu'on leur donnait quartier libre pour vingt minutes, le temps qu'ils puissent se rafraîchir et se changer, et qu'ensuite, on irait se promener en ville et voir les boutiques. Cette nouvelle fut reçue avec de véritables cris de joie et, à partir de là, Ryû devint absolument infernal. Manta et Yoh commençaient à envisager de monter une opération pour lui arracher Chocolove mais, à leur grande surprise, ils constatèrent que le bel amoureux transi commençait à se dérider – en compagnie du soupirant notoire de son amour perdu, si ça n'était pas paradoxal – et qu'il paraissait même admirer l'entrain de Ryû. Ils les laissèrent donc et entreprirent de se changer.

Manta choisit un kilt à carreaux rouges, des chaussettes montantes, une chemise noire et une veste assortie. Un bandeau venait compléter la tenue, ainsi qu'un pendentif et des bracelets en or. Il espérait que cela ne ferait pas trop… il aurait peut-être dû choisir entre telle ou telle pièce, plutôt que de toutes les mettre. Mais en même temps, ils n'avaient pas souvent l'occasion de porter leurs vêtements « civils » à l'école et…

– Manta, tu es vraiment trop chou, là-dedans, glissa Ryû au passage.

Et sur cette validation experte, le débat intérieur fut clos.

.

La visite des boutiques fut beaucoup trop courte mais on n'y prêta peu d'attention. Le fourmillement qui habitait les élèves depuis la veille reprenait. Il s'accrut, même, lorsqu'ils passèrent devant de grands affiches annonçant la première du _Bel au Bois dormant_.

Avant de s'en retourner, on compta et on recompta les élèves, on faillit perdre Lee et Boris qui s'étaient éclipsés on ne savait trop où et le directeur frôla l'apoplexie mais on parvint à revenir à temps à l'hôtel pour une collation légère avant d'aller se changer. Alors, le grand défilé commença.

L'étage réservé par l'école se transforma rapidement en ruche bourdonnante, en loge de théâtre en effervescence, tout le monde se remit à courir partout, à chercher ses affaires, à en emprunter d'autres, à paniquer, à s'exciter, à hausser le ton. Il fallut toute l'autorité du directeur, assisté du calme olympien de Jackson et de Matamune pour restaurer un semblant d'ordre.

Une fois habillés, les élèves rivalisaient de beauté. La magnificence était à l'ordre du jour. Rien ne semblait être de trop. Pascal rutilait sous l'or de ses bijoux et échangeait des œillades provocatrices à un Daitaro furieux en kimono de feu. Ryû, flamboyant dans un ensemble noir et blanc à pois bleus minuscules, qui faisait apparemment référence à l'œuvre d'une artiste contemporaine, s'était lancé dans une grande conversation sur l'art de la mode avec Chocolove, ébouriffant de rose. Les deux garçons n'interrompirent leur conversation que lorsque parut Lyserg, en pantalon crème et gilet vert tendre, les joues repoudrées, tellement mignon qu'il en aurait fait pleurer un régiment. Achille et Reoseb le suivaient, angéliques. Nichrom détonait au milieu d'eux en noir et sable, des tresses moirées sur les épaules. Même Ren avait fait un effort de distinction, quoique son costume noir assorti d'un jabot brodé soit résolument androgyne.

Manta se sentait minuscule au milieu de ses condisciples et jetait des regards timides à Yoh qui, malgré sa simplicité désinvolte, vibrait d'élégance dans son orangé vif. Le jeune garçon fut soulagé de voir apparaître Horo Horo, paré des insignes de son clan, tunique, bandeau et manteau assortis, très séduisant mais bien moins chic que les autres. Pino le suivait avec un large sourire, rassuré par le manteau que lui avait prêté Ryû et la ceinture de Yoh.

Dès qu'on se fut assuré qu'il ne restait plus personne à l'étage, on s'emmitoufla du mieux qu'on put et l'on sortit pour rejoindre les voitures qui attendaient de nouveau dans la rue. Puis, on partit enfin pour l'opéra royal.

.

Des oh et des ah s'élevèrent à la vue de l'édifice majestueux. Manta s'immobilisa, subjugué. De forme cubique, l'opéra était couronné d'une gigantesque toiture pentue et miroitante. La façade s'ornait de statues et figures bariolées en tout genre : fantômes et esprits, princesses et princes, nymphes et kappa, loups et dragons, dieux et démons. Des banderoles flamboyantes flottaient à intervalle sur l'esplanade, annonçant le ballet et les concert qui devaient être donnés pour la semaine. Une volée de marches conduisait aux grandes portes, devant lesquelles se pressaient les ouvreurs, chauffeurs, voituriers, ainsi que des courtisans en grande tenue.

– Vous croyez que Hao sera là ? chuchota Nichrom, les yeux plein d'étoiles.

– Hmph, lui répondit Daitaro en vérifiant son allure dans le reflet d'une flaque d'eau.

– C'est possible, souffla Manta, qui n'avait pas songé à cette éventualité.

Il sentit soudain ses jambes flageoler et inspira profondément pour se calmer. Personne ne te remarquera, imbécile, songea-t-il.

L'intérieur de l'opéra laissa l'ensemble de la classe de quatrième année sans voix. Derrière eux, les grands de cinquième, sixième, septième année, crânaient avec l'air blasé de ceux qui connaissent la maison et couvraient leurs cadets de regards supérieurs.

– Pas mal, fit remarquer Namari d'une voix hautaine qui fit s'esclaffer Mohammed et Midori.

Le grand vestibule était tout en dorures, boiseries et tapis rouges. Des portraits de grands noms de la danse, de la musique et des arts plastiques les surplombaient depuis leurs murs. Manta contempla ces figures féminines avec admiration, s'amusant à les reconnaître ci et là, en compagnie de Pino et Horo Horo. Les deux provinciaux ne se quittaient pas d'une semelle, fascinés par l'opulence et surtout le raffinement de ce haut-lieu de la capitale.

Après avoir admiré le vestibule qui se remplissait à vue d'œil depuis le grand escalier et les galeries supérieures, les élèves rejoignirent la grande salle, tout frétillants d'impatience. Le cœur de Manta battit lorsqu'on les appela pour les placer.

La première chose qu'ils virent fut l'immense rideau rouge et or qui masquait la scène. Puis, les regards s'éparpillèrent pour contempler les alentours. Une chaude lumière dorée éclairait le théâtre. Ils se trouvaient au centre du grand opéra, sous la coupole. La salle, très haute, s'élevait en une forme pyramidale aux allures de temple. Le plafond aigu était fait de mille et mille strates de bois de coloris clairs qui, en attendant le spectacle, viraient tour à tour au multicolore et se mélangeaient au-dessus de leurs têtes pour recréer par intervalles mosaïques, mandalas ou tableaux célèbres.

En-dessous de ce décor boisé surréaliste, s'étendait un parterre immense et déjà considérablement rempli. Les fauteuils tendus de velours rouge disparaissaient peu à peu sous les tenues d'apparat et les manteaux de brocart. Sur les côtés, on trouvait les baignoires et les premières loges, de plus en plus grandes à mesure que l'on avançait vers le fond de la salle. La plupart étaient encore vides et celles qui ne l'étaient pas s'emplissaient de tout ce que la capitale offrait de plus glorieux et de plus beau.

Hoshigumi n'avait pas réservé de loges, c'eut été trop complexe et trop onéreux, malgré les généreuses contribution des fidèles mécènes de l'école. En revanche, l'académie avait sa place dans la deuxième galerie d'amphithéâtre, au-dessus des loges, juste avant le dernier étage, ce paradis qu'on appelait parfois d'un nom moins sympathique.

Leurs fauteuils atteints, Manta s'installa entre Yoh et Ren et, après avoir constaté qu'il voyait parfaitement bien depuis sa place, l'abandonna vite pour se pencher par-dessus la balustrade.

C'était assez fascinant d'observer les membres de la cour, même de si haut. Là, des femmes contemplaient la salle de leurs petites jumelles, altières, dans leurs costumes sombres ou leurs kimonos austères. À leurs côtés, se pressaient le tulle, le satin, la soie, le taffetas et les bijoux qui rutilaient sur la peau laiteuse des hommes. Et puis, il y avait ce grande vide qu'ils ne pouvaient manquer d'apercevoir, surplombant légèrement le parterre : c'était la loge royale, la plus spacieuse et la plus richement décorée, dans laquelle le fauteuil de Hao attendait, vide, entouré de chaises plus modestes.

Bientôt, Manta entendit murmurer un nom qu'il reconnut. Suivant les regards et les doigts qui s'efforçaient de désigner sans en avoir l'air, il constata la présence d'un homme en noir, vêtu de façon quasi-féminine, dans la loge royale. Rakist, le conseiller de Sa Majesté.

– Cessez de montrer du doigt, comme ça, intervint M. Maxwell, indigné, à voix basse. Et tenez-vous un peu, je vous prie !

– Est-ce que Hao doit arriver bientôt ? demanda Daitaro, les yeux élargis par l'avidité.

– Le spectacle ne commencera pas sans sa présence, répondit tranquillement Matamune.

Nichrom poussa un petit glapissement d'excitation et Reoseb, assis à côté de lui, le dévisagea avec ahurissement.

– Ce serait merveilleux si on pouvait l'approcher, soupira Achille sans aucune retenue, les yeux dans le vague.

– Même si tu étais juste en face, Sa Majesté ne te remarquerait même pas ! ricana Daitaro.

Son visage crayeux de geisha était toujours déformé par la cupidité. Il mettait presque Manta mal à l'aise. Il détourna les yeux et ses pensées se perdirent vers les sélections futures. Il avait déjà quelques idées de chorégraphie pour sa variation mais n'avait pour le moment rien commencé. Il en était encore au stade intellectuel de la chose. En fait, il espérait que le ballet qu'ils allaient voir l'inspirerait ou le motiverait, du moins.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses réflexions, il s'aperçut qu'une femme assise en face, dans la loge du dessous, le regardait. Non, il devait se tromper… il jeta un regard autour de lui, revint à la femme et celle-ci lui sourit, sans le lâcher des yeux. C'était donc bien lui qu'elle regardait. Elle était vêtue d'un élégant costume aux manches garnies de dentelles, un jabot autour du cou, une cape jetée par-dessus l'épaule et une rapière ouvragée à sa ceinture. Sa chevelure nattée très serré retombait sur ses épaules en fines lanières blondes. Manta ne parvint pas à détacher son regard d'elle ni à faire comme si de rien n'était. Ne savant comment agir, il esquissa un petit sourire, du coin de la lèvre, auquel la jeune femme répondit immédiatement par une œillade brûlante. Puis, elle darda une langue pointue entre ses dents, l'espace d'une demi-seconde, dans un geste réslolument suggestif.

Manta se sentit virer à l'écarlate et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, paniqué.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui demanda Yoh.

– C'est cette femme, en face…

Manta déglutit, brûlant de honte.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris, gémit-il à voix basse. Elle m'a fait un signe... C'était… très gênant.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda à son tour Ryû, assis à côté de Yoh.

Celui-ci lui raconta l'incident et Ryû s'esclaffa.

– Pff, toutes les mêmes. T'inquiète Manta, tu en verras d'autres. Tout de même, dommage qu'elle ne soit qu'en troisième loge ! Ce ne doit pas être quelqu'un d'important.

Écarlate et encore sous le choc, Manta ne sut que répondre. Mais alors, ils furent interrompus par l'exclamation d'Achille, un peu plus loin :

– Hao !

Aussitôt, chacun se tourna vers la loge royale pour apercevoir Sa Majesté. Les élèves se tordirent le cou mais la silhouette vêtue de rouge, aux longs cheveux noirs, qui avait brièvement salué depuis son balcon, recula au fond de la loge, là où les jeunes gens ne pouvaient plus l'apercevoir. Aussitôt le noir se fit et l'on se rassit pour admirer le lever de rideau.

.

Dès les premières notes de musique, Manta en eut le souffle coupé. Au moment où les lumières éclairèrent la scène, il se remit à respirer, soufflé par la beauté du spectacle.

Il avait déjà été voir des ballets avant. Ce n'était pas nouveau pour lui comme cela pouvait l'être pour Pino ou Horo Horo. Mais il n'avait jamais été à l'opéra royal et rien de ce qu'il avait pu admirer n'avait la force, la beauté, le panache de ce qui se trouvait à présent sous ses yeux. Aucune autre représentation ne lui avait causé cette sensation presque douloureuse d'absolue perfection. Le ballet était tout simplement sublime.

Le spectacle passa comme dans un rêve. À l'entracte, ils n'arrivèrent même pas à discuter, tout à leur émerveillement. Seuls quelques uns parvinrent à exprimer leurs émotions, comme Pascal, Mohammed, Silva ou Ryû. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs intarissable, que ce soit sur la danse, la musique, les décors et les costumes. Il ne changea de sujet que lorsque son regard se posa sur l'une des loges d'honneur. Manta crut alors que ses yeux allaient jaillir de leurs orbites :

– Oh regardez _c'est Sharona !_

La créatrice de mode était une grande femme blonde à la chevelure plaquée sur le crâne, qui arborait un fourreau bleu lamé presque masculin et discutait avec animation. Elle était entourée d'autres femmes toutes plus séduisantes les unes que les autres.

Ryû, ébloui, commença à chuchoter à toute vitesse, jusqu'à ce que Jackson lui suggère de se calmer. Puis, on sonna la fin de l'entracte et la magie reprit. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements monta des rangs de l'académie Hoshigumi à la fin du ballet. Transportés, les élèves étaient cette fois devenus beaucoup plus bavards. Manta ne put s'empêcher de presser Yoh de questions, bien qu'il n'ait pas l'air de vouloir discuter. Il lui confia avoir préféré la musique à la chorégraphie, ce que Manta ne comprit pas. Ryû, Pino et Horo Horo, en revanche, étaient époustouflés et Ren affichait un regard étrange, comme s'il venait de découvrir un autre monde.

Les pensées de Manta voltigeaient dans sa tête, telles les étoiles qu'ils avaient vues sur scène. Il songea à sa variation. Au public devant lequel il la présenterait. Au costume qu'il pourrait porter. Au silence, au noir dans la salle. Il en avait presque des fourmis dans les jambes, tant il avait envie de danser, à présent. Pour un peu, il aurait sauté sur scène pour se lancer dans une improvisation.

En quittant la salle, à regrets, ils espéraient entrevoir Hao mais sa loge était déjà vide. Même Rakist avait disparu. Et la foule était bien trop pressante et nombreuse. La vue d'un jeune homme ravissant, au cheveux noirs piqués d'or et en manteau d'écarlate créa cependant une certaine émulation parmi les élèves.

– Regardez ! s'écria Mohammed avec un grand sourire, c'est Yôken !

– Ah mais oui, s'exclama Namari. Allons voir ce qu'il devient !

– Hmm, oui, nous pouvons essayer, les modéra le directeur en replaçant ses lunettes.

– Qui ça ? fit Reoseb.

– Yôken Asakura, enfin, lui répondit sèchement Daitaro. Celui qui a été choisi l'année dernière.

– Il est de ta famille, Yoh, je suppose ? demanda Achille.

– Oui, c'est un cousin. Mais je ne le connais pas bien. On ne s'était jamais vus avant l'école…

– C'est drôle que Hao l'ait choisi _lui_ , fit remarquer Chocolove (qui surprit tout le monde car il n'avait pas desserré les lèvres depuis leur arrivée à l'opéra). Je veux dire… c'était quand même la promotion de Namari et de Mohammed…

Les autres ne relevèrent pas mais échangèrent des regards surpris. Manta n'y avait jamais songé mais maintenant qu'on le lui faisait remarquer, il ne pouvait pas nier que ce Yôken semblait… il était très beau, bien sûr, mais à côté de ses fringants anciens camarades… il se dégageait de lui quelque chose de fade. Pas une douceur tranquille comme celle de Yoh mais une pâleur, une sorte d'inconsistance. Cela pouvait être une qualité appréciable mais, à première vue, il n'aurait pas trouvé ce caractère très adapté à la vie de la cour.

Wat allait relancer Chocolove sur ce sujet quand la voix de Matamune les interrompit :

– Il vaudrait mieux ne pas parler de ce qui ne nous concerne pas.

Le ton du fantôme était léger en apparence mais sa voix comportait une note d'avertissement suffisante pour écarter toute réplique.

Namari, Mohammed et leurs camarades de promotion revinrent bientôt, ravis d'avoir revu leur ancien condisciple, quoique brièvement, car Yôken était attendu dans la voiture de Hao, et l'on se prépara à partir.

En partant, Manta jeta un dernier regard à l'édifice majestueux et songea qu'il serait bien revenu assister à un ballet tous les autres soirs du reste de sa vie. Un jour peut-être… un jour peut-être qu'il travaillerait là… Non, non, c'était idiot. Mieux valait ne pas rêver à ce genre de choses. Il était impensable même après des années d'étude qu'il arrive ne serait-ce qu'à la cheville d'un des danseurs qu'il avait vus ce soir.

.

Une fois de retour à l'hôtel, même le directeur avait conscience qu'il serait impossible de les faire dormir. Les plus âgés, notamment les troisième cycle, qui avaient déjà été à de maintes reprises à l'Opéra étaient les seuls à bâiller légèrement, leur enthousiasme peu à peu retombé. La classe des quatrième année, en revanche, n'était tout bonnement pas capable d'aller se coucher après un tel spectacle. Ils en vibraient encore tous en chœur. Manta se demandait d'ailleurs si on ne s'était pas débrouillé pour les caser dans les mêmes chambres justement pour cette raison. Ce devait être tous les ans la même chose.

Après s'être déshabillés, démaquillés, changés, les élèves et leurs professeurs se retrouvèrent dans une des suites occupée par la classe de Manta pour discuter du ballet autour d'un thé de minuit. La conversation s'étira dans la nuit et les plus vieux, professeurs et étudiants, furent les premiers à dodeliner de la tête. Karim s'endormit carrément au beau milieu de sa discussion et se mit à ronfler. Après quelques rires, on le réveilla et le professeur annonça qu'il allait se coucher. Sa déclaration fut suivie d'autres départs, notamment d'élèves du troisième cycle. Il ne resta bientôt plus que des quatrième et des cinquième année. Finalement, à la surprise générale, le directeur, dernier adulte restant, se leva et leurs souhaita la bonne nuit.

– Je sais qu'il ne servira à rien de vous envoyer vous coucher, décréta-t-il. Mais n'oubliez pas que nous nous levons demain matin pour une visite des coulisses de l'Opéra. Ceux qui ne seront pas prêts pour dix heures tapantes resteront ici.

Puis il leur adressa un regard qui signifiait « À bon entendeur… », du haut de ses lunettes, et alla se coucher.

Chacun évalua sagement le nombre mince d'heures qu'il leur restait pour dormir et beaucoup choisirent prudemment de l'imiter. Il ne resta bientôt plus que quelques téméraires comme Namari, Pino et Horo Horo, ou encore quelques exaltés comme Ryû ou Chocolove qui paraissaient absolument hors d'état de dormir.

Manta lui-même y serait bien allé mais une sorte de torpeur s'était emparée de lui et il n'arrivait pas à quitter son confortable fauteuil. Il sentait ses yeux se fermer de plus en plus régulièrement et le sommeil le gagner mais ne trouva pas la motivation nécessaire pour rejoindre son lit.

Je vais dormir ici, pensa-t-il. Je vais finir par dormir ici. Je vais… dormir… ici…

.

Une voix le réveilla soudain.

– Hé Manta !

L'adolescent sortit de son semi-sommeil et cligna des yeux. Le visage empli d'exaltation de Pino se trouvait juste devant lui. Un instant effrayé, il jaugea la lumière et comprit que non, tout allait bien, il n'avait pas trop dormi, ce n'était pas encore le matin.

– Quoi, grommela-t-il.

– Te rendors pas, écoute plutôt. Tu sais qu'on n'est pas loin de l'académie Ozoresan-Fumbari, l'école de filles ?

– Moui, soupira Manta. Et alors ?

– Tiens-toi bien, je viens de parler à Namari. Il dit qu'il connaît le moyen de s'y introduire !

.


	19. Les voleurs de feu

_Disclaimer : Shaman King et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei._

* * *

.

XIX

Les voleurs de feu

.

Orphelin de basse extraction, Wat n'avait jamais vu la capitale. Il avait grandi dans une famille de petits shamans, qui l'avait recueilli « charitablement » et qui avait fini par lui reprocher le pain qu'il mangeait. Il ne leur était reconnaissant que d'une seule chose : l'avoir inscrit aux examens d'entrée de Hoshigumi. Ils l'avaient fait essentiellement parce que la célèbre école de garçons offrait quelques rares bourses et qu'ils espéraient ainsi n'avoir pas un sou de plus à débourser pour sa scolarité. C'était donc à eux qu'il devait ses entrées dans la haute société. Car si Wat ne se faisait aucune illusion sur son avenir en tant que danseur professionnel, il avait bien conscience des avantages considérables qu'offrait l'appartenance, même fugace, à cette grande famille qu'était Hoshigumi.

Durant la visite des coulisses de l'opéra royal, en contemplant les immenses machineries cachées derrière le rideau de scène, Wat songeait que, s'il n'avait pas été élève à Hoshigumi, jamais il n'aurait pu faire ce voyage, ni voir ce qu'il avait vu.

La visite de l'opéra les occupa le reste de la matinée. Contrairement à ce qu'espéraient certains, ils ne rencontrèrent pas les danseurs, qui travaillaient déjà, mais ils croisèrent de nombreuses techniciennes et machinistes. Wat comprit avec ahurissement que l'espace qu'ils voyaient depuis leurs places n'était que la partie émergée de l'iceberg : en réalité, la scène était le fond d'un gouffre immense. Au-dessus, s'étendaient des mètres de vide, où pendaient décors, rideaux, lumières. La profondeur réelle était vertigineuse, que l'on regardât vers le haut ou vers le bas. On leur montra également les trappes qui ouvraient sur des abysses insoupçonnées, ainsi que l'arrière de la scène où étaient entreposés les décors. On leur fit voir ensuite les accès aux loges, sans les mener plus loin dans l'intimité des artistes, puis on les conduisit à la superbe bibliothèque de l'opéra, ainsi que dans les salons privatifs, la salle de réception et les galeries. Wat dut reconnaître qu'il était loin d'imaginer que le théâtre recelait de telles merveilles.

Après cela, ils se regroupèrent sur l'esplanade et reprirent le chemin de l'hôtel pour aller déjeuner. Le repas achevé, ils avaient le droit de se reposer puis d'accompagner leurs professeurs en ville pour une petite séance de shopping avant de retrouver les voitures pour retourner à l'école. C'est au moment où l'on annonça que l'on se reposerait une heure avant de retourner en ville que Wat constata que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Il avait bien discerné quelques messes basses durant la visite du matin mais alors, il avait eu l'impression que ses camarades ne voulaient tout simplement pas déranger le travail du personnel. En revanche, les regards au cours du déjeuner lui avaient mis la puce à l'oreille. Quelque chose se tramait du côté du petit groupe de Yoh et de Manta. Cela se voyait aux airs de conspirateurs de leurs proches amis. Quelque chose avec quoi Namari, à voir sa tête, devait avoir un rapport. Aussi, d'emblée, Wat trouva cela louche. Les voyant s'éclipser en groupe à peine leur table débarrassée, il se leva à son tour, s'excusa auprès de ses voisins et fit mine de retourner à sa chambre.

Les chuchotis provenaient essentiellement de Pino, Ryû et de Yoh. Horo Horo et Ren restaient de marbre et Manta affichait une mine coupable qui en disait long. Sans se faire voir, Wat se rapprocha.

– …si on ne revenait pas à l'heure ! T'imagines ? sifflait Manta entre ses dents.

– Tout se passera bien Manta, tenta de le rassurer Pino. Ça va être drôle, tu vas voir.

– On doit être rentrés pour dix-huit heures trente, c'est amplement suffisant ! rétorqua Ryû. De toute façon, on y va juste pour voir un peu, on ne va pas rester ! Ce serait complètement…

– Moins fort, coupa Ren.

Les garçons se tournèrent dans la direction de Wat et celui-ci comprit qu'il n'arriverait pas à feindre de ne pas être là depuis longtemps.

– Coucou ! lança-t-il joyeusement, à cours d'idée.

Six paires d'yeux suspicieux le dévisagèrent. Wat allait passer comme si de rien n'était quand la voix tranchante de Ren l'arrêta.

– Tu as tout entendu, hein ?

Bon, se dit Wat. Il a raison. Inutile de tourner autour du pot.

– Oui, répondit-il avec désinvolture. J'ai entendu que vous alliez faire un truc interdit. Et je m'en fiche pas mal, si vous voulez savoir.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. La chose avait légèrement perdu de son intérêt maintenant qu'il savait qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Mais il demeurait curieux de ce que le petit groupe avait planifié.

– Dites les amis, commença Yoh.

Ryû et Manta lui jetèrent un regard complice et hochèrent la tête.

– Non, décréta Ren. Mauvaise idée.

– Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas juste si on garde ça pour nous, rétorqua Pino. Il faut en faire profiter tout le monde !

Ren leva les yeux au ciel.

Ils vont me faire entrer dans la conspiration, en conclut Wat. Intéressant… Sa curiosité renaissait de ses cendres. Les autres commencèrent à échanger des regards : visiblement, personne n'osait être le premier à cracher le morceau. Un silence gênant commençait à s'installer quand des bruits de voix montèrent de l'escalier. Wat n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner qu'il s'agissait de Lyserg et Achille. Le groupe de rebelles fixèrent les escaliers avec anxiété et Wat constata avec amusement le soulagement qui naissait sur leurs figures en reconnaissant les deux garçons.

Le couple de la classe s'interrompit en constatant l'encombrement du couloir.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? voulut savoir Lyserg. Un problème ?

– Aucun, assura Yoh. On discutait.

– Ah bon ? Ça a l'air grave, insista gentiment le délégué des élèves. Vous avez l'air de gens qui ont fait une bêtise et qui ne savent pas comment l'annoncer.

Lyserg, nota Wat, avait le sens de l'observation.

– En fait…

– Eh bien…

– Namari nous a parlé d'un plan pour entrer dans l'école des filles, lâcha soudain Pino.

C'était donc ça, se dit Wat. En voilà une bonne bêtise.

– Pino ! protestèrent Ren et Manta en chœur.

– Oh quoi, ça va, soupira l'intéressé en se recroquevillant. On peut leur en parler, à eux.

Lyserg et Achille accusèrent le coup et la tête de classe se redressa.

– C'est encore plus grave que je croyais, alors, ironisa-t-il. Vous n'allez quand même pas faire ça ?

– Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Ryû sur un ton légèrement froid. Ce sera drôle. Joignez-vous à nous, si le cœur vous en dit.

– Lyserg a raison, c'est une idée plutôt stupide, intervint Wat sur un ton nonchalant.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, comme s'il avait été momentanément oublié.

– Vous pensez vraiment passer inaperçus ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité. Que ce soit auprès de nos profs ou des leurs ?

– Eh bien...

– Vous êtes au courant qu'à la base, Ozoresan est une académie _militaire_ , n'est-ce pas ?

Il y eut un échange de regards embarrassés. Ils avaient sans doute pensé à tout le reste, sauf à ça.

– Namari dit qu'il l'a déjà fait, repartit Ryû.

– Namari, ricana Wat.

Il secoua la tête.

– Vous lui faites confiance ?

– Pas toi ? fit Yoh avec surprise. Pourtant c'est toi qui le connais le mieux, non ?

– Justement.

– Tu crois qu'il nous dénoncerait ?

– Non, ce n'est pas son genre, mais…

Comment leur expliquer cela ? L'humour de Namari était bien trop complexe et subtil pour qu'il le saisisse comme ça, en quelques minutes. Avant qu'il ait pu reprendre son argumentation, Lyserg demanda :

– Vous n'avez pas peur de… d'être surpris par des filles, justement ? Je veux dire…

Tout le monde voyait ce qu'il voulait dire et les conjurés échangèrent un regard de malaise.

– On ne s'en approchera pas, bredouilla Manta, un peu rouge. On restera loin. C'est juste pour quelques minutes.

– Vraiment, fit Lyserg. Et à part ça, vous avez idée des conséquences qu'il y aura, si vous vous faites prendre ?

– Si on se fait prendre, rétorqua Ren, autant être le plus grand nombre possible. Une faute collective est toujours moins lourde à porter qu'une faute individuelle.

– Ce n'est pas faux, admit Wat. Mais ça reste risqué.

– Je trouve ça ridicule, martela Lyserg en secouant la tête pour marquer sa désapprobation.

– Vous ne voulez pas venir, alors ? demanda Pino.

– Sans façon, fit joyeusement Wat.

Son refus les étonna davantage. Avec sa réputation sulfureuse (si tant est que l'on puisse en avoir une à Hoshigumi), cela avait de quoi surprendre. Mais il n'était pas passé à travers les mailles du filet disciplinaire toutes ces années sans avoir appris à mesurer le risque. Et celui-là était multiple. Cacher des ouvrages érotiques interdits dans ses affaires, facile. Flirter avec un professeur, délicat mais gérable. Mais s'introduire dans une caserne remplie de femmes dans la force de l'âge, ça, c'était un coup dont il ne se remettrait pas si on l'y prenait. Il feignait l'indifférence mais sentait bien tout le sérieux de la chose : il ne tenait pas à ce qu'on le mette à la porte, ni à perdre sa bourse.

– Et toi, Achille ?

Lyserg se tourna vers son compagnon avec un soupçon d'inquiétude. Le joli garçon eut un gracieux sourire et déclina :

– Je pense que c'est une folie et que ça va mal se finir. Mais allez-y, libre à vous de vous faire renvoyer, si ça vous chante. Ça fera moins de concurrence. Tu viens, Lyserg ?

Ce dernier lui emboîta le pas et jeta un dernier regard sévère à ses camarades.

– Réfléchissez, lança-t-il. Ça n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine. Venez plutôt en ville avec nous !

– Oh laisse-les, soupira son petit ami en l'entraînant par le bras. Ils ne pourront pas dire qu'on ne les aura pas prévenus.

Wat fixa le dos droit du jeune garçon avec dégoût. La réjouissance qu'il avait perçu chez Achille au moment où il envisageait la punition future lui répugnait. Il trouvait lui-même l'inconséquence de ses camarades plutôt agaçante : aucun d'entre eux n'avait l'air de se rendre compte de tout ce qu'ils risquaient de perdre s'ils étaient pris. Ce serait un gâchis monumental, qui pouvait compromettre tout leur avenir... Mais non. En réalité, ce qui l'agaçait, c'était bien la possibilité qu'ils se fassent prendre et qu'ils s'en tirent. Parce qu'ils étaient les fils de tel ou tel clan, parce que leurs parents étaient les mécènes de l'école, parce qu'on plaçait des espoirs de sélection sur leurs épaules... Parce que magouilles, pistons, politique et copinage. En un mot, privilèges. Des privilèges que lui-même ne possédait pas. L'école se moquait bien de se mettre sa famille à dos ou de le perdre, lui qui était encore le dernier de la promotion cette année. Peut-être même paierait-il pour les autres, qui sait ? Il se voyait déjà face au directeur, le visage sévère du maître lui enjoignant de monter faire ses valises pendant qu'on écrirait chez lui. Peut-être enverrait-on une petite voiture pour le chercher, à moins qu'on ne lui suggère de prendre la malle-poste pour rentrer. Et ensuite, il deviendrait ce qu'il pourrait. Quel autre de ses camarades risquait réellement une telle sanction ?

Malgré cela, contrairement à Achille, il ne leur souhaitait pas de se faire attraper. Quel écœurant personnage. Une vague de dégoût le prit lorsqu'il se remémora les responsabilités qu'il avait dans sa liaison avec Lyserg. Pour la première fois, il se demanda s'il avait vraiment bien fait de coller ce garçon si candide dans les pattes de ce petit intrigant obsédé par les apparences et le contrôle. Bien qu'Achille fût le plus jeune des deux, il avait l'impression d'avoir jeté une âme innocente entre les pattes d'un monstre pervers.

– Ren a raison, disait Horo Horo. Proposons aux autres de se joindre à nous. Plus on sera nombreux, moins il y aura de risques si on se fait prendre.

– Oui mais en étant trop nombreux, on augmente nos chances de nous faire voir, raisonna Manta.

– On n'a qu'à proposer au reste de notre promotion… enfin, pas tous…

Ils paraissaient tous d'accord sur le fait que certains ne devaient pas être mis dans la confidence.

– Je propose qu'on élimine d'office Daitaro, suggéra Manta.

– Pour le coup je dirais que c'est une sage décision, remarqua Wat, amusé.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, toi ? l'apostropha Ren. Je croyais que ça ne t'intéressait pas.

– Y aller non, fit Wat sur un ton badin. Mais regarder comment vous allez vous y prendre, ça, ça pique ma curiosité.

– Grand bien te fasse, répondit Pino en s'inclinant cérémonieusement devant lui. Mais tu regretteras sûrement de n'être pas venu !

– Bon, lança Pino. On propose à qui ? Que pensez-vous de Chocolove ?

– Bonne idée.

– Et Pascal ?

– Je doute qu'il accepte mais pourquoi pas. Lui, en tout cas, je suis sûr qu'il ne dira rien.

– Et Reoseb et Nichrom ?

– Reoseb, pourquoi pas, réfléchit Horo Horo. Mais Nichrom, c'est une pipelette.

– Une langue de vipère, surtout, fit Pino. Tu as raison, si jamais il refuse, rien ne dit qu'il ne nous dénoncera pas…

– Je ne pense pas qu'il aille jusque-là, fit Yoh.

– De toute façon, si on en parle à Reoseb, Reoseb en parlera à Nichrom, rétorqua Horo Horo. Ils sont inséparables.

– Allons-y maintenant, les autres vont partir en ville dans vingt-cinq minutes, ensuite, on pourra s'éclipser.

.

Wat les suivit, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Ils trouvèrent Chocolove assis à un bureau, plume en main, de l'encre sur les doigts, l'air grognon et peu disposé à les écouter. Le jeune homme avait prestement dissimulé quelques feuilles de papier en les voyant arriver et Wat devina qu'ils l'avaient dérangé en pleine séance d'écriture. Il se montre peu emballé par la perspective de s'introduire dans l'école Ozoresan-Fumbari et encore moins par celle d'observer des filles dans leur « environnement naturel », comme le fit remarquer si poétiquement Pino. Esquissant une excuse à base de devoirs en retard à laquelle personne ne crut, Chocolove déclina l'invitation. Aux coups d'œil rapides qu'il jetait à sa liasse de feuillets, on devina qu'il était pressé de les voir partir pour se remettre à sa composition. Les autres n'insistèrent pas et le laissèrent en paix.

On alla ensuite glisser l'information à l'oreille de Pascal qui contemplait le plafond, allongé sur son lit. Le garçon se redressa en faisant virevolter sa chevelure et ses bijoux et parut hésiter :

– Hmm. Ça a l'air amusant mais…

Il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller.

– La flemme.

– La flemme ! s'indigna Pino. Tu te rends compte qu'il y a des filles, en vrai, là-bas ?

– Oh oui, répondit Pascal d'une voix endormie. Mais ça ne m'intéresse pas.

– Comme c'est étrange, soupira le blond.

– Tu vas rester là sans rien faire ou tu vas accompagner les autres en ville ? demanda Wat, curieux.

– Je pense que je vais rester ici à dormir ! J'ai sommeil. Toi, tu y vas aussi, chez les filles ?

– Oh non, protesta Wat avec sourire goguenard. Moi je ne suis pas fou.

Pascal lui fit un clin d'œil et enfouit son beau visage dans l'oreiller.

– Reste Reoseb, maintenant, décréta Horo Horo.

Le jeune garçon était occupé à ranger ses affaires étalées en vrac entre son lit et celui de Nichrom en maugréant quelque chose à propos de « pas possible » et « invivable ». Le groupe attendit respectueusement que Reoseb ait fini de plier un chemisier pour lui proposer de les suivre dans la grande aventure mais le jeune garçon accueillit cette suggestion avec des yeux ronds pas franchement enthousiastes.

– Bof, répondit-il. Très peu pour moi.

Puis il les évalua avec une grimace.

– Vous y allez _tous_?

– Pas moi, se défendit Wat.

– Oui, répondit Pino. On a envie de voir ça.

– C'est débile, cracha soudain Reoseb. Et c'est super dangereux ! Et si vous êtes coincés et que vous n'arrivez pas à revenir ? Et si vous revenez trop tard pour le départ ?

– On va faire attention, qu'est-ce que tu crois, soupira Horo Horo.

– Qu'est-ce que vous leur voulez, aux filles, d'abord ? Ça ne vous a pas suffi, l'autre jour à la grille ? Vous cherchez les ennuis ?

– Bon, laissons tomber, suggéra Ren. Allons-y.

Les autres acquiescèrent et le suivirent. Le regard de Reoseb suivit Ren avec une expression que Wat ne parvint pas à déchiffrer mais qui lui fit mauvaise impression. Un sombre mélange de férocité, de mépris et de déception y passa mais disparut si vite que Wat se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas imaginé.

.

Wat finit par abandonner ses camarades et les laisser comploter dans leur coin pour s'installer dans un fauteuil de leur suite. Il se plongea dans un livre, un roman à suspense d'assez mauvais goût, par bien des côtés, et qui n'aurait certainement pas plu au directeur s'il l'avait trouvé entre ses mains. Mais Wat avait l'habitude d'utiliser des protège-livre décoratifs qui empêchaient de lire le titre sur la couverture ou sur la tranche. Une invention diablement pratique.

L'histoire était assez prenante et Wat commençait à se dire qu'il allait sans doute rester à l'hôtel se reposer pendant le temps libre. Il n'avait pas de quoi se permettre de faire du shopping avec les autres – pas dans les endroits où ils comptaient aller, en tout cas – et ne tenait pas à subir l'inévitable frustration qui accompagnerait sa visite des magasins. L'idée des excuses qu'il faudrait inventer pour se justifier de ne rien acheter le décourageait d'avance. Les regards inquisiteurs se poseraient sur lui. Il y aurait des chuchotis, des réflexions plus ou moins discrètes. On lui demanderait s'il voulait qu'on l'avance, s'il avait tout ce qu'il fallait. Bien évidemment, il ne pourrait pas répondre que son budget était systématiquement englouti par l'achat de livres pornographiques. À la place, il faudrait mentir, encore. Ces prévisions suffisaient à elles seules à lui gâcher la perspective de contempler les beautés de la capitale.

Oui, finalement, il allait rester là, à lire. Et à attendre que les autres reviennent de leur expédition. Il penserait également à gronder Namari pour leur avoir soufflé cette idée pernicieuse.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, Wat aperçut une silhouette s'appuyer dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il cilla et distingua Jackson, dans la semi-pénombre, qui l'observait. Le visage du shaman avait quelque chose d'effrayant, sans la lumière pour l'adoucir. Wat abaissa son livre et consentit à lui adresser un petit sourire. Le professeur lui répondit avec un regard qui troubla l'adolescent, quoi qu'il n'en laissât rien voir. Puis, aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu, Jackson s'en fut comme une ombre.

Sans aller plus loin que ce que la décence permettait, l'enseignant s'était montré relativement pressant, lors de leur dernier cours particulier. Il n'avait répondu à aucune de ses invites, préférant voir jusqu'où cela pouvait aller. Toutefois, il avait l'intuition que cela ne dérangeait pas Jackson, que lui-même recherchait davantage un fantasme qu'une véritable transgression. Une impression de briser un tabou sans franchissement réel des limites. Depuis deux séances qu'ils se voyaient sous couvert de shamanisme, le professeur n'avait pas l'air de vouloir concrétiser le flirt permanent qui s'était établi entre eux. Il demeurait, comme lui, à distance respectueuse, malgré ses yeux de braise et sa bouche pleine de miel.

Wat n'était pas mécontent du tour que prenait cette relation. Malgré ses propos bravaches, face à Lyserg, il ne s'était encore jamais retrouvé dans cette situation vis-à-vis d'un professeur et il lui semblait que ce frisson d'interdit pouvait suffire. Il pouvait se vanter de l'avoir fait : n'était-ce pas suffisant ? C'était la solution la plus prudente. S'il n'allait pas plus loin, on ne pourrait jamais rien prouver. Il n'aurait pas de souci à se faire. Peut-être un baiser. Un seul. Davantage serait fastidieux, superflu et bien plus dangereux. Non, il n'irait pas jusque-là. C'était chose certaine.

Wat reprit la lecture de son roman, sans parvenir à se concentrer sur l'intrigue. On ne pouvait pourtant pas dire que celle-ci soit très compliquée. En fin de compte, il jeta l'éponge et, après avoir soigneusement rangé son livre, quitta la pièce, laissant un Chocolove griffonnant avec avidité et qui ne remarqua même pas son départ.

.

Lorsqu'il descendit, il constata que les professeurs et les élèves souhaitant aller profiter des boutiques étaient sur le point de partir. À un Jackson qui lui demandait s'il ne voulait pas venir, il répondit avec un doux sourire qu'il était fatigué et comptait se reposer avant le départ. Jackson accepta l'excuse de bonne grâce et retrouva rapidement le masque lisse et noble qui lui servait d'expression faciale.

Il se mit en quête de Ryû, Yoh, Manta et des autres, et les trouva dans un des petits salons de l'hôtel. Tous avaient remis leur uniforme, sans doute en prévision de l'expédition à venir : chemises et pantalons seraient plus commodes pour explorer Ozoresan que leurs tenues affriolantes de la veille. Ses camarades étaient accompagnés de Namari, sans son petit ami, qui avait préféré aller se promener en ville. Le cinquième année lui sourit de toutes ses dents et Wat lui rendit son rictus avec un regard sévère.

À son arrivée, c'était Ryû qui faisait les frais de la discussion, laquelle portait sur les décors et les costumes du _Bel au Bois dormant_ , sur la grande Sharona et sur son art. On pouvait compter sur Ryû pour faire comme si de rien n'était et entretenir les apparences.

Dès que les voitures furent parties, emportant leurs camarades, les garçons sautèrent de leurs fauteuils pour regarder par la fenêtre.

– Du calme, leur dit Namari. On attend encore dix minutes et on y va.

– Tu es sûr qu'on aura le temps d'aller et de revenir ? s'inquiéta Manta.

– Certain !

Manta fit la moue et Namari lui tira la langue.

– Relax ! Tout va bien se passer. Je l'ai fait l'année dernière ! Et d'autres grands aussi l'ont déjà fait. C'est presque une tradition !

Manta grimaça, toujours anxieux et Wat se demanda ce qui pouvait bien le pousser à agir de la sorte si cela lui faisait aussi peur. De tous, Manta était le plus réticent. Pourquoi les suivait-il ? Seulement parce que telle était sa nature ? Parce qu'il suivait toujours ? Ou avait-il un but qu'on ignorait ?

Il vit soudain la main de Namari s'agiter sous ses yeux et comprit que le jeune homme lui parlait.

– Je disais : et toi, tu viens aussi ?

– Non, répondit Wat. Je reste ici.

– Comme c'est dommage, ironisa Namari. Tu n'es donc pas curieux ?

– Pas sur ce point, répondit le garçon avec légèreté.

– Vraiment, je te connaissais plus aventureux…

Fort heureusement, cette allusion était perdue pour les autres, qui ne relevèrent pas. Wat jeta un regard noir à Namari, dont les yeux brillaient d'un éclat sauvage, et le svelte cinquième année accepta de détourner l'attention de lui en donnant le signal du départ.

Frémissants d'impatience, les déserteurs quittèrent leurs fauteuils et prirent le chemin de la sortie. Wat les suivit, amusé, en se demandant s'il était possible d'avoir l'air moins suspect que ça. Fort heureusement, le personnel (d'un professionnalisme irréprochable) ne devait pas être chargé de les surveiller en cas d'absence des adultes car on ne leur fit aucune réflexion.

– Aucun des professeurs n'est resté pour veiller au grain ? fit alors remarquer Wat à Horo Horo.

Le détail l'intriguait.

– Si, Karim, chuchota son camarade. Mais il est en haut pour le moment.

– Si c'est lui qui surveille, vous n'avez rien à craindre, glissa Wat, faisant glousser Pino au passage.

Namari les fit passer par un couloir qui menait aux cuisines et les arrêta.

– On va passer par une porte de service, un peu comme à l'école, d'accord ? À partir d'ici, il vaudrait mieux qu'on soit le moins nombreux possible. Donc s'il y en a qui ont l'intention de se dégonfler, c'est maintenant.

Son regard appuyé se posa sur Wat. Celui-ci recula d'un pas pour se distinguer du groupe.

– Très bien, fit-il. Bonne chance.

Les autres remercièrent d'un signe de tête.

– Cafte pas, hein, ricana Namari.

– Comme si c'était mon genre, soupira Wat en levant les yeux au ciel.

Puis il se détourna et reprit la direction de sa chambre. Au passage, ses yeux parcoururent les halls où marchaient ci et là, des clients en attente de bagages, d'amis, de messages ou de clefs, et des membres du personnel, courant partout pour satisfaire tout le monde.

En remontant l'escalier, Wat ne fut pas surpris de croiser Daitaro, un air malveillant sur la figure. Pourquoi le cruel jeune homme n'avait-il pas accepté d'accompagner les autres ? Peut-être avait-il constaté lui aussi le nombre impressionnant de quatrième année qui avaient décidé de rester à l'hôtel ? Peut-être avait-il flairé quelque chose de suspect et décidé de rester pour enquêter ? Peut-être espérait-il tomber sur un dossier juteux... Si telle était son intention, il ne fallait pas lui laisser la possibilité de voir les autres se faufiler hors de l'hôtel en douce. Sans hésiter, Wat lui adressa un sourire éblouissant :

– Tiens, Daitaro ! Quelle surprise, je pensais que tu étais parti en ville!

– Eh bien comme tu peux le voir, non, répliqua sèchement son colocataire en tentant de le contourner.

Wat ouvrit alors de grands yeux.

– Oh, s'écria-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as là ?

Daitaro suspendit sa marche, interloqué.

– Quoi ?

– Là, insista Wat en pointant sa tempe du doigt. On dirait une tache… c'est bizarre.

Comme il s'approchait, Daitaro blêmit sous son maquillage et recula. Il faillit même se casser la figure dans les escaliers.

– Du calme, je veux juste t'aider, fit Wat, qui commençait à bien s'amuser.

– N-non, ça ira, riposta Daitaro en s'enfuyant à toutes jambes vers les étages.

– Tu es sûr ? lança encore Wat avec un grand sourire.

Parfait, la voie était libre. On en serait débarrassé pour vingt minutes au moins.

Wat secoua la tête avec un petit rire. C'était vraiment trop facile avec lui.

.


	20. Le sang d'un poète

_**Disclaimer :** Shaman King et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei._

* * *

.

XX

Le sang d'un poète

.

Chocolove avait délaissé sa plume depuis leur départ. Durant le voyage, il n'avait pas pu écrire. Ensuite, la présence d'un nombre bien plus important de colocataires dans la même chambre que lui avait coupé son inspiration comme un robinet qu'on ferme. Quand il était à l'école, avec Wat et Daitaro, cela passait encore : il était habitué à ces deux-là et la chambre lui garantissait une certaine intimité, ou du moins un espace vital. Mais depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'hôtel, toute concentration lui était impossible. Il était trop focalisé sur les autres, leur passage, leurs éclats, la crainte qu'un regard un peu trop baladeur ne se pose sur ses carnets et n'attrape au vol quelques mots… toutes les minutes, au moins, quelque chose ou quelqu'un le faisait sortir de son univers. Créer lui semblait impossible dans ces conditions.

Il avait accueilli la nouvelle du temps libre avec enthousiasme et soulagement mais pour des raisons bien différentes de ses condisciples. Il allait pouvoir, sans manquer à personne, s'installer dans son coin, et écrire ! Écrire, écrire, enfin ! Ce manque qu'il vivait le surprenait : il avait toujours plus ou moins écrit mais aussi connu de longues phases durant lesquelles il n'avait plus rien fait, avant d'y revenir, en toute fatalité. Son récent chagrin amoureux y était peut-être pour quelque chose. Quoique « récent » ne soit pas vraiment le bon terme. Bientôt, lui et Lyserg seraient séparés depuis plus longtemps que la durée de leur amourette ! Cette pensée lui tira une grimace amère.

C'était justement à propos de Lyserg qu'il écrivait. Quelque chose de sombre, de morbide, de cru. Quelque chose qui ne devait pas tomber entre toutes les mains. Quelque chose en vers, dont l'inspiration était venue violemment, comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il y avait sans doute un peu de sa frustration d'écriture, dans la frénésie de son texte. D'ordinaire, il n'allait pas si loin dans la peinture de la chair, de l'ardeur amoureuse et de la folie. Tant pis. On verrait bien ce que cela donnerait. Si le résultat était assez bon, il pourrait presque envisager de le vendre à quelques grands libidineux, qui sait ?

Il se remit à l'ouvrage de plus belle, un rictus sur les lèvres. Ce n'était pas si mal que ça. Il se découvrait un talent pour ce genre de choses. Soudain, en se relisant, il remarqua un détail étonnant : alors que les vers, dans son esprit, avaient une tonalité fortement désespérée, il constata à la relecture que, une fois écrits, ils ne produisaient plus du tout le même effet. Le ton était sans nul doute cynique et désabusé mais il contenait aussi une pointe sarcastique, une sorte de férocité délirante qui prêtait plus à rire qu'à grimacer. Frappé de plein fouet par la sensation que son texte était en train de lui échapper, Chocolove le relut une fois de plus et se remit aussitôt à écrire. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait faire, mais ce n'était pas mauvais. Il n'avait pas envie de briser son propre élan. Mieux valait continuer sur sa lancée.

Il se prit alors de plus en plus à sourire aux saillies nerveuses qu'il déversait dans son poème. Puis, rassuré, il se mit à écrire de plus en plus vite, oubliant le monde extérieur, sans se rendre compte d'une présence qui s'était glissée dans son dos. Il ne vit pas son condisciple pencher la tête, l'observer avec curiosité, puis s'approcher à pas de loup pour lui faire une surprise.

Pascal, car c'était lui, se glissa dans le dos de Chocolove, dans l'intention de lui mettre brusquement les mains sur les yeux pour lui faire peur. Mais alors qu'il se penchait sur son camarade, son regard accrocha les pattes de mouche grattées sur la feuille et il se figea.

– Qu'est-ce que tu écris ?

Au son de sa voix et à la vue de son ombre sur sa page, Chocolove fit un bond en arrière en poussant un glapissement de frayeur. Il bouscula Pascal, le reconnut et roula des yeux, l'air furieux.

– Mais t'es malade ? Ça va pas de surgir derrière les gens, comme ça ? Tu veux que je fasse une crise cardiaque ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Pascal se redressa avec un sourire honteux.

– Je voulais juste te faire sursauter, pas te flanquer la frousse de ta vie !

Chocolove grimaça.

– C'est ça.

– Je m'excuse. C'était puéril.

– Hmm, grommela Chocolove. Ne refais jamais ça, d'accord ? JAMAIS. Surtout si je suis en train d'écrire quelque chose…

– Et tu écris quoi, justement ? fit Pascal, rebondissant sur son interrogation première et sur ses pieds dans le même temps.

– Euh, marmonna Chocolove. Rien d'important.

– Tu ne veux pas le dire ? insista le jeune homme à la peau cuivrée.

– C'est… intime, se justifia le poète.

– Ah ? C'est pas un devoir, alors ?

Oh zut à la fin. Il avait l'impression que plus il essayait de s'en tirer, plus il s'enfonçait dans les filets malicieux de son camarade. Chocolove commençait à se sentir en terrain glissant. Il se renfrogna et rétorqua :

– Bon écoute, ce ne sont pas tes oignons.

À cet instant, il n'aima pas l'étincelle malicieuse qui brilla dans le regard de son interlocuteur. Il y eut une seconde de flottement, à l'issue de laquelle Choclove devina son geste et voulut l'en empêcher. Trop tard : d'un bond leste et adroit, Pascal s'était emparé du premier feuillet de sa liasse et se mit hors de sa portée pour pouvoir le parcourir à son aise.

– Rends-moi ça ! brailla Chocolove, ulcéré. Je t'interdis de le lire, tu entends ? Je t'interdis…

Mais, trop tard, encore. Les sourcils de Pascal s'étaient déjà élevés, de surprise ou de choc, il ne savait. Son regard avait été happé par le lecture, le mal était fait. Chocolove en resta muet.

Au bout d'un moment, Pascal s'écria :

– Mais c'est génial !

Il abaissa la feuille de papier et lui sourit.

– Tu as du talent !

Chocolove grimaça. Il se sentait horriblement embarrassé. Son visage lui semblait avoir pris feu.

– C'est curieux, au début, ça a l'air torturé mais après, ça devient très drôle !

– Ah bon ? marmonna le jeune auteur. Tu trouves ?

– Oui, il faut aimer l'humour noir mais c'est amusant. Caustique.

Pascal lui rendit sa feuille. En la récupérant, Chocolove réalisa que l'extrait subtilisé n'était pas le plus… disons, le plus problématique. Il y avait des passages beaucoup plus dérangeants dans ce qu'il avait écrit. Son camarade eut alors un sourire suppliant.

– Je peux lire le reste ? S'il te plaît !

– Quoi ? Pas question ! s'indigna Chocolove. C'est personnel.

– Oh allez, maintenant que j'ai commencé… puisque je te dis que ça me plaît !

– Je n'avais pas prévu de le faire lire à qui que ce soit.

– Raconte-moi au moins comment finit Lilien !

Chocolove lui jeta un regard torve et ne répondit pas. Entendre de la bouche de Pascal le nom de son héros, derrière lequel se cachait Lyserg, lui faisait une impression étrange.

Il hésita. Une poignée de secondes, seulement.

– J'ai dit non, martela-t-il. N'insiste pas. Maintenant, laisse-moi travailler, s'il te plaît.

La déception recouvrit les traits de Pascal qui haussa les épaules.

– Bon. Encore désolé...

Il s'éloigna et finit par quitter leur dortoir improvisé. Aussitôt, Chocolove poussa un soupir et se rassit. C'était tout de même incroyable ! Il ne connaissait pas très bien Pascal mais il n'imaginait pas un pot de colle pareil. Il voulut reprendre son travail. Hélas, cette conversation l'avait coupé dans son premier élan. Il tapa du poing, impatienté. Que voulait-il écrire, déjà ? Ah oui.

En reprenant sa rédaction, plus lentement qu'avant, la fougue première disparue, Chocolove songea à ce que Pascal avait dit. Le ton caustique.

Ce n'était pas du tout son intention, et pourtant la tonalité tragique du début ne l'intéressait plus. Il avait davantage envie d'explorer cette nouvelle veine, qui avait tant plu à son involontaire premier lecteur. Il poursuivit son travail d'écriture en ce sens mais avec difficulté. Le concept d'humour noir lui avait donné envie de faire autre chose. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi, il en avait juste envie. Cela ne correspondait pas tellement à la poésie épique. L'épopée était sérieuse par nature. Elle ne tolérait ni les écarts, ni l'ironie. Vers quel genre pouvait-il donc se tourner ?

Il mordilla son porte-plume et revint à son texte, le relisant de bout en bout afin de mieux déterminer sa suite.

Mais après quelques vers, il releva la tête. À chaque apparition de Lilien, personnage qu'il dépeignait avec une grande férocité, la gêne le saisissait. Il se sentait soudain injuste envers Lyserg. L'exorcisme de l'écriture avait fait son œuvre. Restait un poème d'une cinquantaine de vers, inachevé.

Il resta prostré à son bureau quelques minutes puis repoussa ses feuillets dans un geste d'agacement. Fichu Pascal Avaf.

.

Chocolove se leva, ramassa soigneusement les pages et les dissimula dans sa valise. Puis il gagna l'une des salles de bains attenantes.

Son reflet dans le miroir lui renvoya l'image d'un garçon courroucé, au regard noir et aux sourcils froncés. Fermant soigneusement la porte à clef, Chocolove tira de sa poche la petite trousse contenant son matériel et exhiba la minuscule lame de rasoir qui lui avait déjà tant servi.

Il la fit passer et repasser devant ses yeux puis dénuda son avant-bras et chercha un lieu propice sur sa peau tendre. Il n'avait qu'à rouvrir une ancienne cicatrice, c'était une méthode plus discrète que multiplier les entailles.

Il avait gagné en prudence depuis la fois où Manta l'avait surpris. Son camarade ne lui avait fait aucune remarque et n'en avait vraisemblablement parlé à personne, bien que Chocolove soit certain qu'il avait parfaitement compris ce à quoi il avait assisté. C'était chic de sa part.

Le froid se posa sur sa peau et détendit ses épaules. Chocolove retint son souffle et appuya sur la petite lame, jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur chaude et lente s'insinue à cet endroit précis. Le sang commença à buller sous l'acier et le jeune homme soupira.

Il regarda le liquide ruisseler en rigoles sur son bras, émerveillé par sa densité comme par sa couleur. Il songea à ce sang qui coulerait dans la neige, sur la peau blanche et glacée de Lilien, son regard perdu dans le vide. Ah tiens, ce n'était pas si mal. Voilà comment il voulait finir.

Chocolove épancha son sang, impatient de retourner écrire. Il crut qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à stopper l'écoulement.

.


	21. Circé, Ariane et Artémis

_Disclaimer: Shaman King et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei._

 _Nous voilà au premier tiers du récit et je passe la barre des cent mille mots ! Courage, lectrices, courage._

* * *

.

XXI

Circé, Ariane et Artémis  
.

Ryû s'était toujours trouvé trop grand et enviait cordialement aux autres leurs tailles moyennes. Mais il s'était rarement senti autant à découvert que dans cette rue blanche de la capitale, sur le chemin d'Ozoresan-Fumbari. Pino lui aussi s'efforçait de se faire tout petit pour ne pas être repéré. Une opération plutôt délicate.

Namari les avait guidés vers l'extérieur en passant par une sortie de service, ce qui n'avait pas été une mince affaire, surtout à cause de leur nombre. Puis, une fois, éloignés de l'hôtel, ils avaient tous éclaté de rire, exaltés par la sensation merveilleuse de se promener en toute liberté, sans chaperon ! Car on ne pouvait pas _sérieusement_ qualifier Namari de chaperon.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas menti : Ozoresan-Fumbari n'était pas loin. En une dizaine de minutes à peine, ils parvinrent à leur but. Les bâtiments de l'école pour filles s'élevaient au bout d'une avenue qui conduisait à l'hippodrome. Ils furent frappés de la ressemblance qu'il y avait avec leur propre école, quoique les murs soient bien moins hauts que ceux auxquels ils étaient habitués. Une grille blanche fermait l'accès, devant laquelle ils s'arrêtèrent.

– On ne passera pas par là, les avertit Namari. On va plutôt essayer derrière.

Il leur fit signe de se regrouper :

– Bon, écoutez, je vous emmène par là où on peut passer, vous faites un petit tour et vous revenez, d'accord ? Les grands qui nous avaient emmenés l'année dernière, avaient choisi le milieu de l'après-midi parce que les étudiantes sont en cours, donc on risquait moins de se faire voir. Essayez de vous déplacer par petits groupes plutôt que tous ensemble. Moi je ne rentre pas, moins on sera, moins il y aura de risques.

Les garçons hochèrent la tête. Manta faisait la moue. Il semblait ne pas accorder tellement de crédit à Namari et Ryû lui-même devait admettre qu'il trouvait sa façon de les lâcher plutôt louche mais maintenant qu'ils étaient là… Quel intérêt le cinquième année aurait-il eu à les faire punir, de toute façon ?

Namari leur fit gagner les écuries. Ryû n'avait aucune idée de comment ils pourraient entrer dans l'école, concrètement parlant. Il y avait fort à parier que les entrées seraient surveillées, au moins par une concierge ou des gardiennes, ou qu'elles ne seraient pas accessibles au public venu de l'extérieur. Alors quel était le plan de leur camarade ? Il s'interrogeait davantage à chaque seconde, jusqu'à ce que Namari leur fasse signe d'attendre et se dirige vers les portes de l'écurie. Là, il salua une palefrenière qui fumait une cigarette, appuyée contre le mur. Tous deux discutèrent une minute et l'on entendit la femme rire à gorge déployée. Elle cracha sa fumée à la figure de Namari qui ne broncha pas. L'odeur de la cigarette parvint jusqu'aux narines de Ryû. Il se retint de tousser. Alors, Namari tendit un objet non identifié à la palefrenière qui l'empocha sans même le regarder. Elle leur jeta un drôle de regard et s'éloigna après avoir écrasé sa cigarette contre son talon. Sur un signe du cinquième année, Ryû et les autres approchèrent.

– La dame que vous voyez ici va fermer les yeux sur votre passage, glissa Namari. Les écuries sont vides pour le moment. Restez dans le coin, on vous verrait depuis les fenêtres de l'école. Vous avez trois quarts d'heure à partir de maintenant, après ce sera sa pause. Vous me comprenez ?

Les garçons hochèrent la tête.

– Tu crois que c'est… sûr ? marmonna Manta.

– Fais-moi confiance, répondit Namari.

Et il les poussa vers la porte avec un sourire qui fit soudainement regretter à Ryû cette incroyable entreprise.

.

Une puissante odeur de chevaux envahit les narines de Ryû et le jeune homme détourna la tête, gêné. Une cour boueuse s'offrait à leurs yeux, ouvrant sur les écuries dont on voyait les premières stalles, ainsi que sur une remise à foin et une sellerie. Les garçons jetèrent des regards étonnés autour d'eux et Manta le premier les entraîna vers une allée bordée de haies. Le petit jeune homme jetait des regards anxieux autour de lui et semblait pressé de s'éloigner.

Une fois à l'ombre des thuyas, les jeunes gens formèrent un cercle pour décider de quelle direction prendre. Ryû éprouvait une sensation bizarre. Pendant tout le trajet et jusqu'au moment de pénétrer dans la cour, il croyait avoir mille choses à découvrir dans l'école des filles. À présent, le défi relevé, il ne voyait pas quoi faire et songeait presque que l'on ferait mieux de filer en priant tous les esprits du monde pour que personne ne s'aperçoive de rien. Dans la place, tout lui paraissait incroyablement téméraire, dangereux, voire même irréalisable. La crainte d'être découverts avait complètement remplacé l'exaltation de l'interdit. Il n'aurait presque pas été déçu si certains avaient voulu repartir tout de suite.

– On fait juste un petit tour, comme a dit Namari, chuchota vivement Manta, qui semblait partager son sentiment.

– Tu rigoles, on va en profiter ! Moi je veux voir les filles ! riposta Pino sur le même ton.

– J'irais bien visiter leur parc, suggéra Yoh en indiquant un petit bois non loin. On ne nous verrait pas !

– Quel intérêt de venir ici si c'est pour aller voir des arbres, grogna Ren. Moi j'aimerais mieux faire un tour vers les bâtiments.

Horo Horo s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais hocha finalement la tête en signe d'accord.

– Très bien, intervint Ryû en murmurant pour pour les inciter à baisser la voix. On n'a qu'à se séparer et on se retrouve ici dans pas trop longtemps, d'accord ? Comme ça, on sera encore moins repérables !

– Pas bête, approuva Pino. Bon, qui veut aller où ?

– Nous on va dans cette direction, décréta Ren, prêt à embarquer Horo Horo d'autorité. Viens avec nous si tu veux.

Avec un sourire manipulateur, il ajouta :

– Qui sait, on les verra peut-être en cours.

Pino battit des mains et hocha frénétiquement la tête.

– Super, sourit Yoh. Nous on va dans le parc ?

Ryû hésita et décida qu'il se sentait plus à l'aise avec cette dernière solution. Cela faisait donc deux groupes de trois. A priori, c'était plutôt équilibré.

– Très bien, décida-t-il. Je vais avec vous. On se retrouve ici avant le terme fixé par Namari, d'accord ?

– D'accord !

.

Ils se rendirent bien vite compte que le parc n'en était pas vraiment un. C'était une véritable forêt, jalonnée d'arbres laissés à l'état sauvage. On n'y trouvait pas de petites haies taillées au cordeau, ni de statues, ni de bosquets, de bancs ou de jardinets gravillonnés. À la place, un fouillis d'herbes ou d'épines de pins jonchaient le sol, quand ce n'était pas purement et simplement des orties. Le bois était traversé de longues allées droites boueuses sur lesquelles les garçons ne se risquèrent pas. C'était moins par crainte d'abîmer leurs chaussures – de toute façon déjà à moitié fichues, constata Ryû avec désespoir – que par peur d'être repérés. Ils longèrent donc la piste (Manta leur apprit qu'il devait s'agir d'une allée cavalière, étant donné les quelques obstacles naturels qu'on apercevait au loin) en pataugeant dans les taillis avec maladresse.

– N'allons pas trop loin, il faut prévoir du temps pour le retour, les alerta soudain Manta, qui avait vraiment du mal à marcher dans les fourrés.

– Hmm, il a raison, soupira Yoh. En plus, ce n'est pas très intéressant, ici.

Le jeune homme s'étira.

– On aurait dû suivre Horo Horo, Pino et Ren.

– Comme tu dis, maugréa Ryû. En plus on a choisi le coin le moins praticable du monde. _Regarde l'état de mon pantalon !_

– Pas de chance, reconnurent Yoh et Manta.

– Bon, on revient sur nos pas ?

– Attendez, chuchota Manta.

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres mais les deux autres s'étaient tus. Eux aussi avaient entendu le rire de gorge qui avait éclaté un peu plus loin.

Les yeux des trois garçons brillèrent en même temps qu'un petit frisson les prenait, chacun à leur manière. Des étudiantes. Des filles.

Sans même se concerter, ils se dirigèrent le plus silencieusement possible vers l'origine du bruit, lequel les éloigna bientôt de l'allée cavalière. Manta se plaça en tête du groupe, prenant garde à ne pas poser le pied sur un tas de feuilles sèches ou sur une branche morte. Yoh le suivait avec tout autant de précaution et Ryû fermait la marche, à demi-courbé.

Ils débouchèrent enfin sur une éclaircie et Manta eut l'excellent réflexe d'arrêter ses camarades avant qu'ils n'émergent des arbres. Ils se trouvaient au sommet d'une pente dure qui donnait sur une clairière en contrebas, au milieu de laquelle étaient réunies trois étudiantes.

Deux des membres du trio étaient assises sur un tronc d'arbre renversé tandis que la troisième, un pied posé sur une lourde pierre, s'appuyait nonchalamment sur sa jambe en fumant une cigarette. Elle semblait être la plus âgée du groupe et possédait la haute taille des amazones de l'armée royale. Sa taille parfaitement prise dans son uniforme noir n'offrait pour seule irrégularité qu'une cravate défaite et un col ouvert, peu réglementaires. Sa chevelure nouée en catogan était d'un bleu surprenant un peu plus métallisé que celui de Horo Horo. Derrière son impassibilité, se lisait une ardeur propre aux cœurs vaillants. Les deux autres étaient plus jeunes et leurs visages possédaient encore la rondeur, presque masculine, des traits de l'enfance. L'une était rousse, l'autre blonde et elles arboraient toutes deux des tresses fines et serrées de cavalières. L'une semblait vive et espiègle, en bras de chemise et en gilet, balançant ses jambes sveltes dans les airs, tandis que l'autre affichait une sérénité et un sérieux à tout épreuve, concentrée sur la réparation d'un accroc dans la veste d'uniforme de sa camarade. Sous les yeux de sa compagne, ses doigts cousaient avec agilité et précision.

Les trois garçons s'assurèrent qu'ils étaient invisibles et retinrent leur souffle pour mieux écouter.

– C'était vraiment pas la peine, Mary, soupira la rouquine en croisant ses bras derrière sa nuque.

– C'est mieux comme ça, répondit la dénommée Mary, sans cesser son ouvrage. De toute façon, il faut recoudre Chuck ensuite.

– Haaan ! Je me demande comment tu peux avoir la patience pour ces trucs de mecton !

– C'est utile de savoir réparer des choses, rétorqua posément la jeune fille.

– En attendant, je m'ennuie, maugréa la rousse.

– Pour une fois que c'est toi qui nous dis ça, lança l'aînée en se redressant avec un sourire en coin.

Ayant achevé sa cigarette, elle écrasa le mégot contre le talon de sa botte et le rangea dans une petite boîte.

– Tu es sûre que tu auras le temps de finir avant le cours de tir ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

– Au pire, je le raterai, répondit la couseuse.

– C'est vrai que tu n'en as pas vraiment besoin, toi, soupira la rousse. J'aimerais bien avoir des facilités, moi aussi.

– Mais tu en as, intervint la grande. Tu t'en sors super bien en chimie.

– Mathilda la sorcière et ses potions magiques, gloussa Mary. Si _ça_ c'est pas un truc de mecton.

La rouquine se fâcha aussitôt.

– Eh oh. Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, toi, hein.

– Vous n'allez pas encore vous battre, grogna la grande.

– Depuis quand ça te dérange, un peu de baston, Canna ?

– Quand je ne suis pas concernée !

Mathilda la dévisagea et un sourire sardonique se peignit sur sa face. Elle éclata d'un gros rire claironnant que les garçons reconnurent pour celui qu'ils avaient entendu tout à l'heure.

Tandis que les filles poursuivaient leur conversation, les garçons, comprenant qu'elles étaient trop occupées pour les remarquer, s'enhardirent et sortirent leurs petits nez curieux de leurs cachettes. Au bout d'un moment, rassurés de ne pas avoir été vus, ils se mirent même à échanger regards et gestes, puis paroles.

– Elles sont belles, murmura Manta.

– Celle avec les cheveux bleus a l'air très féminine, souffla Ryû. Ténébreuse, mystérieuse…

– Oui mais pour se marier, la rousse a l'air plus sympa, non ? chuchota Yoh.

Ils murmurèrent entre eux, débattant tranquillement, sans remarquer qu'ils avaient haussé le ton. Finalement, un « mais » exclamatoire de Ryû lui fit prendre conscience qu'ils ne chuchotaient plus vraiment et le jeune homme plaqua une main horrifiée sur sa bouche fautive mais il était trop tard. En bas, les filles s'étaient tues. Trois têtes se tournèrent dans leur direction et scrutèrent les sous-bois, sourcils froncés. Les garçons, saisis de terreur, restèrent figés. La sidération les empêcha de fuir à temps et, au moment où ils décidaient de tourner les talons, les trois filles avaient foncé dans leur direction et les découvrirent.

– Aha ! brailla Mathilda, on vous tient ! Mais... quoi ?

Son sourire victorieux se décomposa lorsqu'elle découvrit à qui elle avait affaire.

– Des garçons ? hoqueta-t-elle.

– Pas possible, s'étonna Mary, l'air neutre.

– Ben ça alors, si je m'attendais… laissa échapper la plus grande en croisant les bras.

Ryû, Yoh et Manta échangèrent un regard paniqué. Que faire ? songeait le plus grand. C'était vraiment la pire configuration possible. Cela dit, s'ils avaient été surpris par une professeuse, cela aurait été encore plus gênant. Face à des élèves, on pouvait s'en sortir. Ryû hésitait encore sur ce qu'il fallait dire ou faire lorsque la jeune femme rousse posa la seule question indiquée dans leur situation :

– Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

– Mathilda, la rabroua son aînée. En voilà des manières !

Puis, tournant son regard froid sur les garçons, Canna se força à sourire d'une manière qui révélait que ce n'était pas son point fort et adoucit sa voix :

– Pardonnez le manque de courtoisie de ma camarade, messieurs. Nous ne voulions pas vous effrayer. Nous sommes juste curieuses de savoir comment vous vous êtes trouvés là.

Rassérénés par son ton et sa politesse, Ryû se détendit. Manta, près de lui, était rouge comme une pivoine. Le jeune homme, en sa qualité d'aîné, allait se lancer quand Yoh le coupa dans son élan.

– Nous sommes désolés de vous avoir interrompues, dit-il d'une voix malaisée avec un beau sourire, je crains que nous ne nous soyons égarés…

– Vous vous êtes égarés dans notre école ? Tiens donc, s'amusa Mathilda. Et par quel miracle ?

Yoh faillit perdre son sourire face à la gouaille de la jeune fille mais se reprit, tandis que Mary et Canna fusillaient leur compagne du regard.

– Elle a raison, soupira alors Ryû. Inutile de mentir. Nous nous sommes introduits ici sans autorisation.

Les trois filles accusèrent le coup.

– Pourquoi ? interrogea la blonde en plissant les yeux.

– Parce que… comme ça.

– Par curiosité.

– Parce qu'on n'était pas loin.

– Parce qu'on voulait voir comment c'était, murmura Manta.

Sa voix était rendue encore plus fluette par l'émotion.

– Et cela vous plaît-il ? demanda poliment Mathilda.

– Oh oui, répondit Yoh en rougissant. C'est euh… intéressant.

Il y eut un instant de flottement puis Canna lança :

– Mais nous manquons à tous nos devoirs. Vous avez dû marcher beaucoup pour arriver jusqu'ici, vous devez être fatigués. Venez donc vous asseoir, nous serons plus à l'aise pour causer.

Yoh et Manta acquiescèrent, de plus en plus rassurés. Ryû lui-même se sentait mieux. Que croyais-tu ? songeait-il. Elles ne vont pas nous manger tout crus.

Une main dans le dos, Canna salua d'une inclinaison du buste, tout en s'effaçant devant eux. Les trois garçons rejoignirent la clairière, passant entre les filles, un peu gênés par les regards braqués sur eux. Ryû s'inquiétait de l'image qu'il devait renvoyer, échevelé, les jambes boueuses, les joues rougies par la marche. Ne sachant que faire, il s'installèrent maladroitement sur le tronc couché de la clairière. Les trois étudiantes restèrent debout. Comme elles sont chevaleresques, ne put s'empêcher de penser Ryû.

– Comment avez-vous fait pour vous introduire ici ? attaqua la rouquine. Vous n'avez quand même pas escaladé les murs ?

– Non, on nous a fait passer, répondit laconiquement Ryû.

– Vous êtes élèves à Hoshigumi, n'est-ce pas ?

– Euh oui, comment avez-vous deviné ?

– Vos uniformes, répondit laconiquement Mary.

– Ah c'est vrai, s'écria Ryû en rougissant, suis-je bête.

Canna et Mathilda lui jetèrent un regard indulgent. Ryû rougit de plus belle et se demanda si elles les trouvait mignons.

– On dit que l'année dernière un petit groupe d'élèves de votre école avait réussi à s'infiltrer sans qu'on les voie, relança soudain Canna. Dans notre promotion, nous pensions que c'était une légende.

– C'est sans doute vrai, hasarda Manta. Ce sont des grands qui nous ont montré comment…

Il s'interrompit car Mathilda lui coupa la parole :

– Mais que faites-vous ici ? Hoshigumi est loin, non ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

– Nous sommes en ville jusqu'à ce soir, répondit Yoh. Nos professeurs nous ont emmenés voir un ballet à l'opéra royal.

– Ah oui ? Je n'y suis jamais allée, fit Mathilda en se rapprochant de lui. Comment était-ce ?

– Magnifique ! Somptueux !

– Ce n'est pas trop ennuyeux ? Tous ces ronds de jambe…

Yoh revint sur Terre, interdit, et Canna reprit une fois de plus sa camarade :

– Cesse donc tes grossièretés, veux-tu ? Nous sommes en présence de messieurs.

– Mais c'est vrai, se défendit la jeune fille. Soyez honnêtes, les filles, les seules fois où vous y êtes allées, c'était surtout pour regarder les danseurs, pas vrai ?

Elle ricana et Yoh baissa le nez, embarrassé. Manta avait retrouvé sa mine inquiète. Ryû quêta du secours dans le regard de Canna mais celle-ci était trop occupée à faire les gros yeux à sa condisciple. Finalement, à sa grande surprise, elle leva les yeux au ciel et lui adressa un sourire complice.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-elle. Vous êtes bien hardis de vous être introduits ici. N'avez-vous pas peur qu'on vous découvre ?

– Bien sûr que si, répondit étourdiment Ryû. Mais l'aventure est à ce prix !

– Voilà un état d'esprit inattendu, remarqua Canna. Vous aimez le frisson ?

À son regard brillant, Ryû se sentit mal à l'aise et ne sut que répondre.

– Qu'apprend-on dans votre école ? voulut savoir Mathilda. Avez-vous des cours de couture ? De cuisine ?

– Bien sûr que non, répondit Manta, presque choqué. Nous apprenons la danse, la musique, le dessin, l'art floral, l'art du maintien également, et nous recevons une instruction académique et shamanique.

– Oh c'est beaucoup, remarqua son interlocutrice. Je ne pensais pas qu'on apprenait tant de jolies choses.

Ryû n'aima pas la manière, pourtant aimable, dont la jeune fille prononça ces mots de « jolies choses ». Comme si l'enseignement qu'ils recevaient était tout au plus un agrégat de petits savoir-faire de moindre importance, et non une éducation complète et sérieuse.

– Je pense que c'est le minimum requis pour faire d'un jeune garçon un homme accompli, remarqua Canna.

– Et vous, quels cours avez-vous ? interrogea Ryû, soudain curieux.

– Nous apprenons les armes, l'équitation, l'art du combat shamanique et le maniement des esprits, répondit Mary. Nous avons également des cours d'algèbre, de géométrie, de sciences naturelles, de philosophie, de droit, d'histoire et de littérature, ainsi que des entraînements sportifs et des exercices en extérieur.

– Vraiment ? souffla Yoh. Vous sortez souvent ?

– Bien sûr, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

Elle vint alors s'asseoir entre Ryû et Manta, visiblement intéressée par le plus petit du groupe. Mathilda elle aussi s'était rapprochée de Yoh, sans pour autant prendre place sur le tronc. Ryû chercha aussitôt le regard de Canna mais celle-ci n'avait pas bougé et les fixait avec un petit sourire qu'il ne put déchiffrer.

– Nous sommes passées devant votre école il n'y a pas longtemps, dit soudain Mathilda. C'était impressionnant, toute cette foule qu'il y avait pour nous regarder passer…

– Ah oui, on y était, laissa échapper Yoh, qui se tut aussitôt en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

– C'est vrai ? Je n'en crois pas un mot.

– Pourquoi ?

– Jamais je n'aurais pu manquer de remarquer une aussi belle personne, souffla-t-elle en se penchant un peu plus.

– Ah ? Ah…

– Dommage qu'on ne vous laisse pas sortir plus souvent, renchérit Mary.

Et sa main glissa sur le tronc d'arbre, derrière Manta, et se posa près de celle de l'adolescent. Embarrassé, celui-ci croisa les doigts sur ses cuisses.

– C'est vrai, approuva Mathilda avec un sourire caressant. Le monde est si cruel, sans la tendre beauté de garçons en fleurs…

Plus hardie que Mary, elle posa un pied sur le tronc, empruntant la posture de Canna alors qu'ils les espionnaient, sans lâcher Yoh du regard. Sa jambe touchait presque la poitrine de l'adolescent qui se contracta pour éviter le contact physique.

Ryû commençait à percevoir le malaise presque physique qui assaillait ses deux camarades. Il chercha du regard le soutien de Canna, mais celle-ci observait le manège de ses deux condisciples avec un regard amusé et un sourire en coin qui l'effraya. S'il y avait besoin d'aide, il ne savait pas encore pour quoi, il ne faudrait pas en attendre de sa part.

Comme la conversation se poursuivait, de plus en plus badine, les filles se rapprochaient de Yoh et de Manta pris en tenailles. Au départ, cela avait quelque chose de grisant, d'excitant, telle la sensation de franchir une limite en pointillés sur la pointe des pieds. Mais à présent, Ryû sentait venir un dérapage inexorable. Le jeune homme ne savait comment réagir. Il ignorait quels mots mettre sur ce qui était en train de se produire, tout en devinant parfaitement vers quoi l'on s'acheminait. C'était bien pour cela qu'on cloîtrait les garçons et qu'on ne les autorisait à avoir de compagnie féminine que sous stricte surveillance. Mauvaise rencontre. Le danger qui pesait sur la tête de tout mâle, dont on parlait toujours et jamais à la fois, dont il fallait se prémunir, à tout prix, et vers lequel ils s'étaient précipités sans réfléchir. Ce serait de leur faute, entièrement.

Les voix des deux filles se faisaient de plus en plus basses, de plus en plus insistantes. Ryû n'arrivait pas à croire que cela pouvait se produire aussi facilement, devant ce témoin immobile qui fumait négligemment, et pourtant, il n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger.

L'anxiété timide dans le regard de Manta avait fait place à une véritable angoisse, et le malheureux jetait sans cesse des appels au secours mutiques autour de lui, comme s'il espérait le secours providentiel d'un esprit passant par-là. Même Yoh avait perdu son sourire et son allure tranquille : son visage s'était affaissé et avait pris une teinte soucieuse que Ryû ne lui avait jamais vue. Aux coups d'œil plus pragmatiques qu'il lançait de part et d'autre, il devina que Yoh cherchait une échappatoire à la nasse dans laquelle Mary et Mathilda les avaient enfermés.

Il n'y avait plus à se méprendre sur le danger. Ryû, Yoh et Manta, se trouvaient au milieu d'une bande de filles, dans une forêt éloignée de tout bâtiment, dans un lieu où ils n'étaient pas censés se trouver, alors que personne n'avait la plus petite idée de leur présence ici. Personne ne viendrait les chercher – il ne fallait pas compter sur Namari –, et quand on s'inquiéterait d'eux, il serait trop tard.

Dans un vague éclair de clairvoyance, Ryû réalisa qu'il était le plus grand de toutes les personnes ici présentes : même Canna lui cédait le pas d'une demi-tête. Pourtant, la seule idée de repousser les filles lui paraissait insensée. Que pouvait-il faire face à trois jeunes femmes au sommet de leur jeunesse ? Sans compter les pouvoirs shamaniques qui émanaient de leurs personnes, écrasants, assurés. Du haut de sa taille svelte, Ryû n'était rien d'autre qu'un roseau qu'elles écraseraient sans y prendre garde. Elles savaient sûrement s'y prendre pour cogner, faire taire, maîtriser. Elles le blesseraient aussi facilement qu'un chaton. Leur force était inattaquable. Peut-être valait-il mieux se laisser faire, serrer les dents, prier pour que ça soit rapide, qu'elles se lassent vite et qu'elles les laissent partir ensuite.

Soudain, la main de Mathilda se posa sur la joue de Yoh, repoussant une de ses mèches.

– Ne faites pas ça, protesta-t-il. Ça me gêne.

– Ah bon ? gloussa la fille. Et pourquoi ? Où est le mal ? Vous êtes venus jusqu'ici, non ?

– N-non mais c'est que… on ne voulait pas… On n'est pas venus pour…

– C'est vrai ? Ben alors, il ne fallait pas venir du tout, pas vrai, Mary ?

– Tout à fait d'accord.

– C'était très imprudent. Il faut que vous soyez complètement inconscients pour oser une chose pareille. Ou alors, ça veut dire que votre réputation n'a plus rien à craindre.

Yoh voulut se lever mais Mathilda le fit rasseoir d'autorité. Manta laissa échapper une exclamation de frayeur. Les filles s'esclaffèrent et Canna, désinvolte, s'alluma une autre cigarette avec un soupir presque las.

– Arrêtez, protesta Ryû, ne le touchez pas, bandes de goujates !

Le regard gourmand de Mathilda le détailla des pieds et à la tête et, sans ôter sa main qui reposait désormais sur l'épaule de Yoh, la rustaude lança :

– Tu es jaloux ?

C'est alors qu'une voix forte retentit dans leur dos :

– Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Les garçons se retournèrent, pris de stupeur. À l'orée de la clairière, une autre étudiante venait de faire son entrée. Son aura shamanique était impressionnante et surpassait clairement celles des trois autres. Elle était vêtue d'une tenue de chasse et portait des gants renforcés qui remontaient jusqu'à ses avant-bras. Un carquois barrait dans son dos et un arc reposait sur son épaule. Sa chevelure était d'un rose vif assez voyant pour une jeune fille mais son visage n'avait rien d'enfantin : sa mâchoire forte, son œil ardent et son expression trahissaient un sérieux doublé d'assurance et de sévérité. Sans savoir pourquoi, Ryû lui trouva une étrange ressemblance avec Lyserg. La fille n'avait pas la tendresse mignonne de leur majorant mais on trouvait chez elle quelque chose de la droiture noble et propre sur elle du jeune Diethel.

– On peut savoir ce que vous fabriquez ? demanda-t-elle encore.

Et Ryû comprit qu'elle s'adressait à ses camarades, et non à eux.

– Oh Tam, ça va, on s'amusait, grommela Mathilda.

– On ne leur aurait pas fait de mal, assura Mary sur le même ton.

– Je les aurais arrêtées avant que ça dégénère, ajouta Canna en tirant sur sa cigarette. Ne t'inquiète pas.

– Vraiment ? riposta la dénommée Tam. Tu n'avais pas l'air prête à bouger de mon point de vue. N'essayez pas de m'embrouiller, j'en ai vu bien assez. Croyez-vous que votre comportement soit digne de femmes d'honneur ? De futures chevalières ? Est-ce vraiment la façon dont on vous a appris à traiter les damoiseaux ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je vous engage à revoir vos manuels de savoir-vivre.

Sa tirade achevée, elle laissa planer un silence que nulle n'osa briser. Puis, sur un ton radouci, elle s'adressa aux trois garçons après une légère inclinaison de tête.

– Veuillez pardonner la grossièreté et l'impudence de mes camarades, messieurs. Je me nomme Tamao Tamamura. J'espère que les libertés qu'elles ont osé prendre avec vous ne vous ont pas trop bouleversés.

Choqués par la rapidité des événements, les trois garçons ne surent que répondre. L'angoisse retombait peu à peu et ils accusaient le choc comme ils pouvaient. Finalement, Yoh fut le premier à retrouver l'usage de la parole et dit :

– Nous allons bien. Je crois…

Manta poussa un petit soupir et se leva d'un bond, comme s'il venait de réaliser que rien ne le retenait sur le tronc d'arbre. Puis il alla se ranger aux côtés de Ryû, craintivement.

– On ne vous aurait fait aucun mal, grogna Mathilda. C'était pour rire. Vous aviez l'air si… si…

– L'air si quoi ? demanda sèchement Tamao et sa voix claqua dans l'air comme la lanière d'un fouet.

Mathilda haussa les épaules et regarda ailleurs.

Yoh baissa les yeux sur ses pieds. Les coins de ses lèvres tressaillaient, il paraissait perdu. Alors, Tamao s'avança vers lui et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Le jeune garçon saisit la paume offerte et se redressa. Ryû vit que ses jambes flageolaient.

– Merci, balbutia-t-il alors qu'une légère rougeur venait colorer ses joues.

– Ne me remerciez pas, rétorqua Tamao. Excusez-moi plutôt de ne pas être intervenue plus rapidement.

Yoh lui jeta un regard ébahi et se raccrocha à son bras comme à une bouée. Tamao le guida avec délicatesse jusqu'à ses compagnons et parut prendre un soin extrême à ne pas le toucher plus que nécessaire. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle rompit le contact entre eux, Ryû qui était habitué à sonder son colocataire, crut remarquer chez lui une sorte de légère déception qui dut échapper au reste des personnes présentes.

– Pardonnez-moi cette question, reprit Tamao, mais comment vous êtes-vous retrouvés ici ?

Les trois garçons échangèrent un regard et n'osèrent pas raconter leur folle équipée, qui leur paraissait désormais d'une inconscience totale.

– Parlez sans crainte, assura l'archère. J'expliquerai votre situation à ma professeuse, qui doit arriver d'une minute à l'autre et nous trouverons moyen de vous ramener chez vous…

À ces mots, le sang de Ryû ne fit qu'un tour. Il jeta un regard à ses camarades et constata que les dernières paroles de Tamao avaient produit chez eux le même effet. Sans hésiter, il s'élança et détala au milieu des arbres. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que les deux autres l'avaient suivi.

– Mais ! Attendez ! entendit-il.

Suivi d'un profond rire de gorge qui devait être celui de Canna et d'un :

– Waw, on les poursuit ?

Il ne s'arrêta pas pour vérifier si cette proposition avait été acceptée. Il se mit à courir, le plus vite possible et ne se retourna que pour aller chercher Manta et le hisser sur ses épaules, mécaniquement, voyant que le garçon avait du mal à suivre leur rythme. Il ne prêta pas la moindre attention au poids sur ses épaules, bien qu'il n'ait jamais porté personne ne cette façon. Tout ce qui importait, c'était de courir le plus vite et le plus loin possible.

Ils arrivèrent aux écuries transis et transpirants et découvrirent que celles-ci s'étaient remplies de monde. Dans la forêt, ils avaient totalement perdu la notion du temps et l'échéance était sans doute passée depuis longtemps. Trois femmes qui s'affairaient dans la cour les dévisagèrent avec des yeux ronds.

Sans réfléchir, Ryû et Yoh foncèrent vers la porte et bondirent dans la rue comme s'ils avaient une horde de démons à leurs trousses. La sidération passées, les femmes derrière eux crièrent, appelèrent, mais ils ne répondirent pas. Ils coururent jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir et s'arrêtèrent dans une ruelle vide, où ils constatèrent qu'on ne les avait pas suivis. Là, Ryû déposa Manta, épuisé, et se laissa glisser au sol, le souffle court, la nausée au ventre.

– Je le crois pas, éructa-t-il, à bout de souffle. On les a semées !

– Tout ça... c'était... pas vraiment... réel... hein ? haleta Yoh, les mains sur les cuisses.

Manta s'appuya contre le mur, le visage blanc comme de la craie. Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur ses joues.

Ryû passa en revue son uniforme, dont le désordre repoussait les limites de la décence. Par-delà la boue, les feuilles mortes, les égratignures de ronces, il avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait le laver de la honte qu'il éprouvait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les trois garçons essuyèrent leurs visages sales et décidèrent de retourner à l'hôtel. En sécurité.

– Et les autres ? hasarda Yoh.

– Ils trouveront la sortie tout seuls, décréta Ryû. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je n'y retourne pas.

.


	22. Camille, Boadicée et Marpésia

_Shaman King et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei._

* * *

.

XXII

Camille, Boadicée et Marpésia

.

Pino et Horo Horo suivaient prudemment Ren qui ouvrait la marche, reluquant un peu partout, les yeux brillants, visiblement très content de se trouver là. Derrière, les deux colocataires se sentaient un peu plus mal à l'aise en ces lieux qui leur étaient d'ordinaire interdits. Ren manifestait un certain talent pour l'infiltration discrète, qui trahissait son enthousiasme. En le regardant raser les murs, regarder partout pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis ou repérés, Pino ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela plutôt mignon.

Les garçons avaient atteint le bâtiment principal de l'école par le côté et avaient pu constater que celui-ci était bien moins élégant que le leur. La bâtisse consistait en un cube de béton sans décoration ni raffinements d'aucune sorte, réduit à sa plus simple fonction. Cela avait des allures de caserne, plus que d'école.

Dissimulés dans les haies, les infiltrés remarquèrent quelques groupes de filles qui sortaient d'un bâtiment en retrait, réplique miniature de l'autre, et devinèrent qu'ils s'agissait de l'internat. Pino se demanda ce que cela ferait de se trouver dans un lieu à part, séparé de l'école pour dormir. On devait disposer de davantage d'intimité.

Se sentant un peu à découvert – surtout Pino, qui dominait tout de même ses compagnons de deux têtes –, les jeunes gens battirent en retraite vers une zone moins exposée. De fil en aiguille, ils finirent par déboucher sur une nouvelle cour dont Pino ne saisit pas immédiatement l'utilité.

– C'est quoi tout ça ? chuchota-t-il à l'adresse d'Horo Horo, en désignant les sacs de son pendus à des chaînes ainsi que d'étranges instruments en bois.

– Alors attend, ma sœur en avait un, je crois que c'est…

– Ça sert à s'entraîner au combat rapproché, expliqua Ren. Et ça, c'est pour le développement des muscles.

Les deux autres choisirent de ne pas l'interroger sur l'origine de son savoir et restèrent en plan au milieu de la cour tandis que Ren examinait les appareils avec curiosité. Ils dénichèrent également des cibles maintes fois utilisées, qui portaient les stigmates de précédentes cessions d'entraînement, ainsi que plusieurs barres de fer dont l'utilité ne leur sauta pas aux yeux.

Quand ils commencèrent à se lasser de fouiner dans cette cour, qui n'intéressait véritablement que Ren, et qu'ils se rendirent compte que les baraquements qui les entouraient étaient tous fermés à clef, il suivirent un petit chemin qui menait à plusieurs aires d'entraînement. Elles étaient toutes vides. Pino se sentait un peu désorienté dans tout cela : la structure de l'école avait un côté anarchique, comme si on avait construit les dépendances au compte-goutte, en fonction des besoins, agrandissant ainsi toujours plus le périmètre. Cela donnait l'impression de tourner en rond.

Les garçons hésitèrent un peu puis décidèrent d'aller observer de plus près un édifice long à un seul étage. Ils s'aperçurent qu'il s'agissait d'un gymnase et, faisant le tour, il découvrirent une série de fenêtres rectangulaires proches du sol, donnant sur une salle d'entraînement. Trois femmes s'y trouvaient. Deux d'entre elles étaient en armure complète et échangeaient des passes d'armes, tandis que la troisième, sans doute leur instructrice, les observait, en retrait, dans l'ombre, de sorte que les élèves d'Hoshigumi ne pouvaient distinguer ses traits.

Les trois espions longèrent les murs pour trouver un bon angle d'observation.

– Par ici, chuchota soudain Ren en désignant une fenêtre. Regardez.

Le soupirail qu'il montrait était ouvert. Ils se répartirent tout autour et tendirent l'oreille, fascinés.

D'abord, ils ne perçurent que le fracas des armes des deux belligérantes. L'armure de la première étincelait, dans un éclat d'argent poli presque éblouissant. Celle de la seconde avait la couleur du sable. Elle semblait également en posséder la mouvance, à voir la souplesse avec laquelle elle évitait les charges virulentes de son adversaires, plus grande, plus costaude et plus brutale, aussi. Elles arboraient toutes deux des épées droites qu'elles tenaient à deux mains. Celle de l'armure argentée rutilait, froide et blanche dans la lumière de la salle, et paraissait taillée dans le quartz. Son pommeau était lourdement sculpté de formes indistinctes et, seul élément de couleur, une croix rouge rubis séparait les deux branches de la garde. L'épée de l'armure de sable était, comme sa propriétaire, plus fine, plus courte et striée d'étranges reflets roux. Sa poignée s'achevait par une torsade pourvue d'une pierre d'un noir mat et profond.

Les jeunes gens observèrent les deux combattantes se tourner autour et échanger coups vigoureux et parades sans parvenir à prendre le dessus. Finalement, la femme qui les observait dans l'ombre frappa dans ses mains et lança un ordre d'arrêt bref.

Aussitôt, les deux armures s'interrompirent et se tournèrent dans sa direction. La femme s'avança alors dans la lumière et les garçons embusqués purent la détailler davantage.

Blonde, le cheveu coupé à hauteur de la nuque, elle portait un gambison usé qui, adjoint à son allure martiale, trahissait une origine militaire. Fière et altière de port, son visage avait cependant quelque chose de doux et de paisible, qui frappa Pino.

– Quelle femme séduisante, souffla-t-il à ses camarades.

– Hmm, tu trouves ? fit Horo Horo. Ce n'est pas ce qui m'a frappé.

– Ah bon, et qu'est-ce qui t'a frappé ?

– Eh bien... ce niveau de furyuku démentiel, pour commencer ! Tu ne sens pas ?

– Ah si, maintenant que tu le dis… elles sont puissantes.

– Chh, marmonna Ren, qui essayait visiblement d'écouter la conversation.

La femme blonde parlait d'une voix forte mais posée, modulée, douce. Une de ces voix qui savaient faire respecter le silence sans le moindre effort, que l'on pouvait écouter longtemps sans se lasser.

– C'était bien, dit la femme blonde. Vraiment bien. Mais nous ne sommes pas dans un contexte de véritable combat. Je sais bien que vous êtes aussi fortes l'une que l'autre mais… en tournoi vous ne pourrez pas faire ça.

L'une des filles dit quelque chose mais son casque étouffa ses mots. L'instructrice devait cependant l'avoir entendue car elle secoua la tête et poursuivit :

– Non. Il faut de l'action au public. Si vous vous retrouvez face à face sans savoir quoi faire, comment attaquer, tant pis, laissez une ouverture à l'autre. Laissez à votre adversaire la possibilité d'attaquer et de relancer le combat. On n'est pas dans une situation de conflit réelle, là, je vous entraîne pour autre chose. C'est du spectacle ! Vous comprenez ?

Les deux duellistes hochèrent la tête. Durant la discussion, elles avaient posé leurs épées et commencèrent à retirer leurs casques.

Pino et Horo Horo retinrent leur souffle.

L'armure d'argent avait un physique surprenant : sa peau était blanche, presque translucide, et sa chevelure de la même couleur était retenue en arrière par une cascade de minuscules nattes nouées en gros chignon pour ne pas la gêner. L'armure de sable, en revanche, était brune et disciplinait sa chevelure épaisse par un bandeau et une queue de cheval, collée par la sueur. Sa peau cuivrée était du même bistre que celle de Nichrom et des autres Paches de l'école. D'ailleurs, le bandeau à son front laissait voir les motifs traditionnels du célèbre clan. Elle s'essuya la nuque avec un lourd soupir et laissa voir une paire d'yeux bleus surprenants chez une Pache.

– C'est bien beau, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait si on se retrouve à laisser une ouverture à l'autre pile au même moment ? demanda soudain l'amure d'argent.

– Où est le problème ?

– Même un public non expérimenté le remarquera.

Il y eut un silence et l'armure de sable fit remarquer :

– Elle n'a pas tort. Vous feriez quoi, vous, Mme Montgomery ?

Après un moment de réflexion, l'instructrice dit :

– Je me mettrais d'accord avec mon adversaire sur laquelle ouvre en premier, en cas de problème.

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard :

– D'accord.

– Bien, reprit Mme Montgomery. Parlons bien, parlons technique. Jeanne, tu laisses beaucoup trop retomber ton épée. Je sais qu'elle est lourde mais ce n'est pas une raison. Tu ne contrôles pas assez tes coups.

L'armure d'argent – Jeanne, donc –, hocha la tête et rangea ses mains dans son dos, droite comme un i pendant le bilan. La professeuse se tourna alors vers l'armure de sable :

– Et toi, Rutherfor, tu n'es pas assez souple sur tes appuis. Tu es plus petite qu'elle et ton épée est faite pour les attaques de la pointe, plutôt par en-dessous. Si tu ne t'équilibres pas un peu mieux, tu compromets ton meilleur atout.

La brune acquiesça faisant jouer ses poignets.

– Bien, reprenons encore un peu, s'il vous plaît, fit l'instructrice en reculant de quelques pas.

Les deux étudiantes remirent leurs casques et reprirent leurs positions de part et d'autre de la salle. Soudain, Jeanne souleva sa visière et lança :

– On n'a qu'à dire que c'est toi qui ouvres, si on est coincées.

Pour toute réponse, Rutherfor leva le pouce en l'air. Les deux filles se mirent en garde et, au geste de leur professeuse, s'élancèrent l'une sur l'autre.

Elles échangèrent de nombreux coups, quelques parades – surtout Rutherfor car Jeanne était moins mobile dans son armure lourde –, et autres frappes qui soufflèrent les spectateurs clandestins par leur brutalité.

– Elles sont vraiment fortes, n'empêche, fit Horo Horo. Je me demande quel âge elles ont.

– En tout cas, la prof a la classe, gémit rêveusement Pino.

– Pff, marmonna Ren en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Eh ben quoi, grommela Pino, prêt à défendre ses goûts.

– Rien, répliqua Ren, refusant prudemment le débat. À votre avis, qui va gagner ?

– Hmm, fit Pino. La Pache, je pense. Rutherfor. Elle a l'air de bouger un peu mieux.

– Moi je parierai plutôt sur l'autre, Jeanne, rétorqua Horo Horo. Elle pèse carrément plus lourd ! Toi, Ren ?

L'intéressé haussa les épaules.

– Aucune idée. Elles sont fortes toutes les deux. Par contre, en termes shamaniques…

– Je l'avais dit, elle pèse plus lourd.

– Pas sûr. L'autre se retient.

Pino intervint :

– Qu'est-ce que le shamanisme vient faire là-dedans ?

Horo Horo et Ren se tournèrent vers lui.

– Tu plaisantes ?

– Oh arrêtez ça, râla Pino. Vous savez bien que je viens… j'ai jamais assisté à un tournoi, moi…

– Normalement, la deuxième partie de la rencontre se fait à armes spirituelles, expliqua Ren. Mais si l'une perd son épée, on passe directement à un combat d'over soul.

– Ah bon, renifla Pino. Alors ça compte…

Soudain, il demanda :

– Et comment on fait quand on est une shamane moyenne ? Je veux dire, comme Manta ou…

– On ne participe pas aux tournois, répondirent mécaniquement les deux autres.

Horo Horo renchérit :

– Mes parents se sont un peu inquiétés quand ma sœur était petite parce qu'elle n'avait pas un niveau extraordinaire… je crois qu'elle n'y participe toujours pas cette année. Par contre, elle participe aux jeux.

– Ah bon ? s'étonna Ren.

– Oui, c'est une athlète de haut niveau. Et la tienne ?

– Elle participe depuis des années mais elle n'a jamais remporté le premier prix.

– C'est dommage.

– Par contre, dans les joutes shamaniques, elle est presque imbattable. Un jour, elle fera sûrement partie de la garde shamane de Hao.

Derrière son ton, neutre, Pino décela une admiration inaccoutumée.

– Ooh, chuchota-t-il soudain. Regardez, ça se précise…

Rutherfor était à présent acculée contre le mur d'en face, sous la pression des coups dantesques de son adversaire déchaînée. Elle tergiversa, se rapetissa, chercha une échappatoire, hésita…

…et finit par trouver la faille.

La jambe de Jeanne ploya et la monumentale armure d'agent s'effondra au sol sous une poussée adroite de la lame de son adversaire, derrière son genou.

– Wahou, s'écria Pino.

Et aussitôt il plaqua ses mains sur ses lèvres, horrifié d'avoir poussé un tel éclat de voix, mais les trois femmes, en bas, étaient bien trop occupées pour l'avoir remarqué.

La victoire de Rutherfor était à présent consommée lorsque tout à coup, une alarme se mit en route.

Tout le monde se figea, filles, garçons, tandis que la sonnerie déchirait l'air.

Ils ne fallut pas une minute aux jeunes gens de Hoshigumi pour réaliser que cette alarme était pour eux. Ils échangèrent un regard terrifié et s'enfuirent à toutes jambes.

Malheureusement, quelques foulées plus loin, des bruits de voix les obligèrent à rebrousser chemin, d'abord une fois, puis une autre. C'était clair à présent : on cherchait quelqu'un. Ce ne pouvait être qu'eux. Comment était-ce possible ? Namari nous a dénoncés, pensa Pino, furieusement. Ou alors, les autres se sont faits avoir… oh la la la la la.

Une sueur désagréablement fraîche coulait le long de son échine et la terreur lui mordait le ventre. Ren et Horo Horo, eux non plus ne faisaient pas les fiers. Comme ils ne trouvaient pas d'issue, ils n'eurent d'autre ressource que de revenir à l'endroit où ils avaient espionné les trois femmes, dans l'espoir de trouver une cachette.

Hélas, entendant les bruits de voix qui les cernaient peu à peu, ils commencèrent à se résigner à être pris. Ils étaient faits comme des rats. Mieux valait désormais se concentrer sur les arguments et explications plausibles à fournir.

Pino serra les dents. Leur réputation. Leur place à Hoshigumi. Il ne se faisait pas de souci pour ce gros bourge de Ren. On ne flanquait pas à la porte un gosse du clan Tao. Même Horo Horo bénéficiait d'un certain prestige familial. Mais lui ? Il n'était même pas un des meilleurs éléments de la classe. Il était dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

Les sons se précisèrent. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils eurent la surprise de découvrir au coin du mur la professeuse et les deux étudiantes qu'ils avaient espionnées.

– Oho, fit l'enseignante en les découvrant.

Pino, angoissé, recula un peu trop, se prit les pieds dans un buisson et voulut se rattraper à Ren. Malheureusement, celui-ci ne suffit pas à lui fournir un appui convenable et les deux garçons s'étalèrent au sol, autour d'un Horo Horo pétrifié.

– Attention ! s'était écriée une des trois femmes.

L'instructrice et l'une des élèves s'élancèrent pour les relever. La première tendit une main secourable à Pino tandis que l'autre, Jeanne, remettait Ren sur ses pieds.

– Tout va bien ? Vous n'êtes pas blessé ? demanda la jeune femme blonde.

– N-non, marmonna Pino en époussetant ses vêtements. Pas de mal.

– Bien, me voilà rassurée.

De l'autre côté, Ren protestait :

– Je peux me relever tout seul.

– Vraiment ? Vous êtes tout pâle, fit remarquer Jeanne. Prenez mon bras.

Ren se troubla mais obtempéra.

– Nous sommes désolées de vous avoir effrayés, poursuivit Jeanne.

Cherchant des yeux la dernière du groupe, Pino vit que Rutherfor était restée en retrait et fixait Jeanne d'un air sévère.

– Que faites-vous là ? lança-t-elle brutalement à l'adresse des jeunes gens. Comment êtes-vous entrés ici ? Est-ce vous que l'on cherche ?

– Allons, allons, ne pose pas tant de questions, Ruth, gronda légèrement Jeanne. Tu manques à nos devoirs.

Rutherfor fit la moue et croisa les bras.

– Prenez le temps de reprendre vos esprits, suggéra l'enseignante. Ensuite, nous discuterons de votre présence ici.

Pino esquissa un sourire, les cils battants. La noblesse du visage de Mme Montgomery était encore plus frappante de près. Sa voix douce résonnait mélodieusement à ses oreilles. Sa poigne lui paraissait si douce et si ferme ! En même temps, il se sentait un peu bête. Comme un enfant qu'on remettrait sur ses pieds. Il était tombé des dizaines et des dizaines de fois à la danse, en ratant sa pirouette, ou en d'autres circonstances. Et il n'avait jamais eu besoin qu'on se précipite à son secours pour le relever. Il ne savait pas si c'était séduisant ou un peu ridicule.

L'enseignante allait relancer la conversation sur leur présence en ces lieux lorsqu'un groupe de personnes apparut entre les haies. Pour être cuits, ils étaient cuits.

.

Pino sentit nettement la disgrâce s'abattre sur lui en relevant le nez et en découvrant le visage sévère de Marco Maxwell et son regard d'acier braqué sur eux. À ses côtés se tenait l'impassible Jackson, enveloppé dans son manteau noir et son opulente chevelure rouge. deux femmes les accompagnaient, l'une encore dans la fleur de l'âge, brune et grande, avec un visage énergique mais bienveillant, et l'autre, très âgée, vêtue d'un kimono austère et d'un mantelet, appuyée sur un bâton, de petites lunettes noires juchées sur son nez, malgré un début d'obscurité en cette fin d'après-midi. Une pipe mince qui ressemblait fort à celle de Matamune était passée à sa ceinture. À en juger par son maintien, l'expression de sa figure et par la place qu'elle prit lorsque le groupe s'arrêta face aux trois garçons, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était la plus haute autorité présente. Peut-être même la directrice de l'institution Ozoresan-Fumbari.

À l'arrivée de ces quatre personnages, un silence se fit. Puis la vieille femme fit claquer ses lèvres.

– Voilà donc nos intrus.

Elle jeta un sourire amusé au directeur d'Hoshigumi dont la figure exprimait toute sa fureur contenue.

– Ils sont bien hardis pour de jeunes gens de bonne famille, ne trouves-tu pas, Keiko ? Il est heureux que ton fils ne s'y trouve pas.

La femme qui la suivait, enseignante ou directrice adjointe, sans doute, ferma les yeux et soupira.

– Madame la directrice, commença Mme Montgomery. Je donnais un entraînement à nos deux élèves ici présentes (elle désigna Jeanne et Rutherfor), quand nous avons entendu du bruit. Nous venons de les découvrir ici. Nous n'en savons pas plus que vous.

– Je crois que je puis malheureusement vous éclairer sur ce point, intervint M. Maxwell. Ces trois garçons sont pensionnaires de l'institution Hoshigumi, mes élèves par conséquent. J'ai eu vent d'une tentative d'entrer dans votre école et je crains d'être arrivé trop tard pour empêcher certains d'y prendre part…

– Vous êtes bien loin de votre établissement, remarqua la maîtresse d'armes.

– En effet, nous étions en sortie scolaire.

– Ah. C'est bien fâcheux. Il aurait fallu mieux surveiller ces jeunes gens.

Durant cet échange, la voix douce de Mme Montgomery s'était accompagnée d'un petit sourire qui parut déplaire extrêmement à l'ancien danseur.

– Là n'est pas le problème, intervint la directrice Asakura qui semblait pressentir la tempête.

– En effet, renchérit M. Maxwell d'une voix tranchante comme une lame de rasoir. Je dois dire, Messieurs, que je suis extrêmement déçu par votre attitude. Je suis même confondu de honte devant un tel comportement. Comment vous, élèves de l'une des plus respectables institutions de notre pays, avez-vous pu… ?

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase et la vieille directrice leva une main chenue et apaisante.

– Allons, allons, reprenons-nous.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

– Comment êtes-vous entrés ici, tous les trois ?

Pino ouvrit la bouche et ne put articuler le moindre mot. Horo Horo, rouge écrevisse, semblait dans le même cas. Ce fut pourtant lui qui parvint à dire :

– Par… pas les écuries… je crois.

Sa voix trembla dangereusement comme il prononçait ces mots.

– Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux que cette discussion ait lieu à l'intérieur, devant une bonne tasse de thé ? suggéra soudain la dénommée Keiko. Je crains que…

– Inutile, coupa sèchement son aînée et l'autre battit immédiatement en retraite. Nos écuries sont surveillées, ajouta-t-elle. Qui vous a laissés entrer ?

– Nous avons profité de son inattention, mentit Horo Horo. Nous ne savons pas qui c'est.

– Hmm, fit la directrice.

Et Pino eut la certitude qu'elle savait très bien que son ami mentait.

– Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? demanda-t-elle encore.

– Euh…

Pino s'élança au secours de son meilleur ami.

– On… on… on voulait juste… on ne voulait pas…

Il allait dire « déranger » mais soudain, Ren, d'une voix remarquablement impassible, lui coupa la parole.

– On ne voulait pas venir ici, on était juste sortis de l'hôtel. On est rentrés par hasard. Lorsque nous avons compris où nous étions, nous avons décidé de rendre visite à nos sœurs, pensionnaires ici.

C'était tellement gros que Pino faillit éclater de rire. Un rire nerveux. Il éprouva une bouffée d'admiration involontaire face à la morgue du regard presque ennuyé de son camarade. Il fallait vraiment être un sacré fils à maman pour soutenir des choses pareilles avec un tel aplomb.

– Tiens donc, fit Kino Asakura, absolument pas convaincue.

Elle semblait même plutôt amusée.

Mais M. Maxwell n'avait pas terminé. Lâchant Pino et Horo Horo, son regard s'était reporté sur Ren et semblait avoir redoublé de fureur.

– J'ai été assez désagréablement surpris de découvrir ici messieurs Graham et Usui mais en ce qui vous concerne, _vous_ , je doit avouer que je suis à peine étonné, siffla-t-il avec ironie. Je ne sais pas si…

Il se tut et lança un regard bref aux deux étudiantes, toujours en retrait. La directrice adjointe, si tel était son titre, le vit et intervint :

– Mme la directrice, excusez-moi. Je crois que nous devrions libérer nos élèves, elles n'ont pas besoin de rester ici plus longtemps.

– En effet, approuva la vieille dame en jaugeant Rutherfor et Jeanne. Veuillez retourner à vos cours ou à votre dortoir, toutes les deux. Merci.

Les deux jeunes filles se retirèrent sans un mot, accompagnées de leur professeure, non sans jeter au passage un regard curieux dans la direction des garçons.

Les trois femmes disparues, M. Maxwell fit claquer ses gants avec colère.

– Je ne sais pas si, au vu de vos dernières incartades, M. Tao, il sera possible de vous présenter à Sa Majesté…

Ren fit une grimace dont la signification parfaitement claire était : rien à faire. La bouche du directeur se tordit et ses lunettes étincelèrent. À ce moment, Jackson, qui n'avait encore rien dit, suggéra :

– Inutile de discuter de cela ici. Attendons de rentrer pour décider d'une sanction adéquate.

– Cela me semble sage, approuva la vieille directrice. Très bien. Si vous êtes sûr d'avoir récupéré tous vos élèves, M. Maxwell, je vais vous faire escorter jusqu'à votre hôtel. Non, j'insiste. Il est heureux que cet incident n'ait pas eu de conséquences plus fâcheuses…

Marco acquiesça dans un geste saccadé et la directrice Asakura se détourna en faisant voltiger son mantelet.

– Keiko, lança-t-elle au passage. Tu t'en charges ?

– Absolument. Par ici, Messieurs…

On embarqua Horo Horo, Pino et Ren et, avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, ils étaient sur le chemin du retour.

.


	23. Fureurs et vengeances

_Disclaimer : Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei._

 _Attention, looooong chapitre (8,7 K, j'ai réussi à descendre en-dessous de 9). Mais il se passe plein de trucs qui s'enchaînent et j'ai dû en couper un bon quart à la réécriture, déjà. Pour l'anecdote, ce truc faisait une quinzaine de pages Word au début. Allez, savourez bien, c'est 100 % fiel._

* * *

.

XXIII

Fureurs et vengeances

.

Le souvenir de la journée passée ne revint pas immédiatement à Ren quand il se réveilla. Soudain, comme il quittait la douceur ouatée du sommeil, tout se rappela à lui. Le voyage, l'opéra, la journée, l'expédition pour l'école des filles, le combat des deux armures, leur fuite, l'échec, l'engueulade. Puis l'arrivée à l'hôtel, les mines désolées de Yoh, Ryû, Manta rentrés à l'heure sans que personne ne les remarque, le voyage du retour, dans un silence assourdissant, les regards curieux et les chuchotis des autres.

Quant à Namari, ce petit enfoiré, il les avait soigneusement évités.

Se redressant dans son lit, Ren constata que Ryû et Yoh étaient déjà partis. C'était fort inhabituel en ce qui concernait Yoh : ses colocataires se sentaient-ils coupables de les avoir lâchés, lui, Horo Horo et Pino, pour filer en douce ? Ren espérait avoir bientôt une solide explication avec eux.

Il se leva de mauvaise humeur et se frotta les yeux. À la salle de bain, il se passait le visage à l'eau froide lorsque Horo Horo entra.

– Oh, pardon.

– C'est pas grave j'avais fini.

Ren coupa l'eau et se tourna vers lui. Le regard du jeune Usui avait des allures de : « Salut à toi, compagnon d'infortune ! Heureux de mourir à tes côtés aujourd'hui. »

– On va s'en sortir, tu crois ? fit Horo Horo d'une toute petite voix.

– Évidemment, soupira Ren. Ils ne vont pas nous tuer, tu sais.

– Il vont nous renvoyer, tu penses ?

Horo Horo fixait ses pieds en se mordant les lèvres. Il paraissait au bord des larmes. Ren éprouva une bouffée d'inquiétude et d'agacement mêlés. Pourvu qu'il ne se mette pas à pleurer, pensa-t-il.

– Ils ne peuvent pas, répondit-il avec une assurance qu'il ne possédait pas vraiment.

Horo Horo releva la tête, plein d'espoir.

– Pourquoi ?

– Nos familles.

Son camarade évalua sa réponse et hocha lentement la tête. Puis il dit :

– Pour Pino, ce ne sera pas pareil.

Il n'avait pas tort. Mais Ren rétorqua :

– Ils ne peuvent pas n'en renvoyer qu'un sur nous trois. Surtout celui qui vient d'un clan mineur. Tu imagines le scandale ? L'école prétend valoriser le mérite, tout ça… ça ferait tache.

Horo Horo eut un petit rire.

– Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils s'en soucient tant que ça. C'est une façade, en réalité ils s'en moquent.

Se sentant perdre du terrain, Ren chercha un argument autre.

– Marco Maxwell est issu d'une famille de basse extraction, lança-t-il soudain. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il punirait plus sévèrement Pino que nous parce qu'il est pauvre.

Horo Horo grimaça mais Ren n'y fit pas attention. Qu'y avait-il de choquant à dire que Pino était pauvre, puisqu'il l'était effectivement ?

– Il n'est pas pauvre, répondit enfin Horo Horo. Il vient de province. C'est pas pareil.

– Si tu le dis, soupira Ren.

Horo Horo secoua la tête.

– Ma famille n'est pas plus riche que la sienne, tu sais.

Cette fois, Ren haussa les sourcils.

– Ah bon ?

Horo Horo sourit avec indulgence. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais se retint. Alors, il demanda :

– Je peux être direct ?

– Je préfère, répondit sobrement Ren.

– Très bien. Alors voilà. Ce n'est pas nous qui sommes pauvres, en fait. C'est juste toi qui es plus riche que tout le monde.

Ren détourna les yeux. La conversation prenait un tournant embarrassant. Il haussa les épaules et revint à la menace qui pesait sur leurs têtes :

– Je ne pense pas qu'on se fasse renvoyer, mais on va le sentir passer, c'est sûr.

Horo Horo hocha la tête, pensif.

– Je me disais…

– Oui ?

– Peut-être… peut-être que la punition serait moins lourde si les autres se dénonçaient ?

Ren écarquilla les yeux. Il n'y avait pas songé.

– Tu crois qu'on pourrait les convaincre ?

– Ce serait bien… après tout c'est une faute collective… y a pas de raison pour qu'on soit les seuls à être punis…

Alors qu'on est les seuls à être assez idiots pour s'être choper, compléta Ren en pensée.

Il songea à Yoh qui s'était levé suffisamment tôt pour ne pas le croiser ce matin et secoua la tête.

– Laisse tomber. Ils n'ont aucune raison de le faire.

Le silence se fit. Son regard plongea sur le sol et tomba sur ses pantoufles blanches. Il voyait, un peu plus loin, les pieds de Horo Horo, nus sur le carrelage glacé. Soudain, l'un d'eux quitta le sol et se frotta contre sa cheville, puis le garçon rejoignit le lavabo et fit couler de l'eau.

– Je vais m'habiller, pensa Ren à haute voix, constatant qu'il était toujours en pyjama et que l'heure tournait.

– Ouais, c'est sûr que si on arrive en retard, ça n'arrangera pas notre cas.

Ren acquiesça, pensif. Un détail auquel il n'avait pas repensé depuis le retour de la ville surgit dans son esprit. Un détail capital.

– Dis, lança-t-il, à ton avis…

Horo Horo émergea de sa toilette, une couche de crème de jour étalée sur ses joues. Mais Ren n'eut pas envie de rire.

– ...qui a pu nous dénoncer ?

Horo Horo ouvrit la bouche mais demeura coi.

– Tu plaisantes ? réussit-il à dire.

– Je suis très sérieux. Ne me dis pas que tu n'y as pas pensé.

Horo Horo sembla terriblement embarrassé.

– Mais… comment… Mais…

– Les profs n'ont pas pu deviner tout seuls où nous étions. Pas si vite.

Horo Horo assimila cette dure vérité, les yeux ronds.

– Je ne sais pas qui est le sale morpion qui a fait ça, mais si je l'attrape…

Puis, pris d'une inspiration subite :

– Ça ne pourrait pas être _Namari_ , quand même ?

– Je ne sais pas, répondit Ren. C'est possible mais ce serait tellement évident… je ne sais pas.

Le silence retomba à nouveau et Ren tourna les talons.

– On en reparle plus tard, conclut-il en le quittant.

.

Dans les couloirs, il eut l'impression que tout le monde se retournait sur son passage. Ce n'était pas de la paranoïa. Les ragots allaient vite. Leur folle équipée avait fait déjà dû faire le tour de l'école.

Agacé par les murmures et les coups d'œil sur son passage, Ren serra les dents et découragea les curieux d'un regard féroce.

En arrivant à sa salle, il eut la désagréable surprise de réaliser que les bruits de couloirs avaient pris racine ici aussi. Dès qu'il entra, le brouhaha de la pièce diminua drastiquement, indiquant que lui et ses deux complices étaient l'objet de la majorité des conversations. Ren inspira profondément pour se calmer et se mit en quête d'une place.

Il y en avait une près de Yoh. Parfait.

Sans demander si elle était libre, Ren tira la chaise et s'y installa d'autorité.

– Salut Yoh.

– Hmm ?

Le visage ensommeillé de Yoh émergea de ses bras repliés.

– Ah, c'est toi… salut.

Avant qu'il se rendorme, Ren affûta ses mots.

– Vous auriez pu nous attendre, fit-il remarquer en sortant ses cahiers.

Yoh soupira de désespoir et Ren, peu charitable, décida d'enfoncer le clou.

– Ou au moins essayer de venir nous chercher pour qu'on rentre ensemble, plutôt que de filer en douce et de nous laisser nous faire attraper tout seuls…

– On ne pensait pas que le directeur débarquerait, chuchota Yoh à son oreille. D'abord, on a filé vite parce que… parce que…

Il vira à l'écarlate et Ren le dévisagea avec curiosité.

– Eh bien quoi, s'impatienta-t-il.

– On est tombés sur trois filles, avoua piteusement Yoh.

Eux aussi, songea Ren. Décidément.

– Elles nous ont trouvés, ajouta-t-il en baissant encore un peu la voix. Et ensuite…

Il avala ses derniers mots et ses joues se colorèrent de nouveau. Ses yeux fuyaient. Cela avait l'air sérieux. Inquiétant, même. Ren s'efforça de prendre un timbre un peu amical, qui inciterait à la confidence, pour demander :

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

– Rien, répondit Yoh très vite.

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et corrigea :

– Enfin…

– Oh, fit Ren.

Une sensation de vertige le prit et son estomac vide se contracta. Incapable de regarder son ami en face, il contempla ses mains que Yoh tordait sous l'effet du stress.

– Tu veux dire, reprit-il dans un murmure, qu'elles vous ont… fait… des avances ?

Yoh rougit encore plus et baissa le nez.

– Je crois que c'était ça, souffla-t-il. Je ne sais pas. C'était… bizarre. Au début, on discutait, ça allait, et ensuite… elles nous regardaient, elles se sont rapprochées… avec Manta on s'est sentis tellement mal. Mais il ne s'est rien passé, hein ! Enfin, rien de… tu vois.

Ren hocha la tête. Rien d'irréparable.

– Je n'arrête pas de me demander si c'était normal, poursuivit Yoh. C'est des filles, tu comprends ? Elle avaient l'air de croire qu'on était venus parce que…

Il ne put achever et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, ce dont Ren lui fut reconnaissant car lui-même sentait ses joues augmenter en température. L'image fugitive du sourire de l'étudiante en armure qui l'avait relevé, la force de son bras lui revinrent en mémoire. Il grimaça. L'aspect romantique de l'image l'embarrassait au plus haut point.

– Et donc ? reprit-il. Comment vous vous en êtes tirés ?

– Une autre fille est arrivée, raconta Yoh. Celle-là, elle était différente.

Il marqua une pause et un léger sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres.

– C'était une vraie gentedame, elle. On peut dire qu'elle a été notre sauveuse… Mais ensuite elle a dit qu'elle avait prévenu ses profs ! C'est à ce moment qu'on s'est enfuis. On n'a pas réfléchi du tout, on a couru jusqu'à la rue et là…

Yoh grimaça.

– Tu sais, à notre place, tu n'y serais pas retourné, après ça.

– Probablement pas, répondit Ren, en toute sincérité. Mais on ne le saura jamais.

La classe s'était remplie mais le professeur était en retard. Ren entendait déjà murmurer autour de lui que ce pauvre Munzer devait avoir mis fin à ses souffrances sans avoir prévenu personne et que ça ne servait à rien d'attendre.

– Il est en retard, le prof, remarqua Yoh d'une voix étouffée.

– Ouais.

– Tu crois qu'il est malade ?

– Je crois surtout que c'est toujours quand on commence à se dire ça qu'il finit par arriver.

– Hmmbl, grommela Yoh en se replongeant dans ses bras croisés.

Comme Camel Munzer n'arrivait toujours pas, il se tourna à nouveau vers Ren et lui posa enfin la question qui fâchait :

– Vous allez être gravement punis ?

– Je ne sais pas. On n'a pas encore revu le directeur.

– Oh la la.

Yoh paraissait catastrophé.

– Ils ne vont tout de même pas… ils ne vont pas vous… renvoyer ?

– Aucune idée.

Ren laissa filer un instant, avant de suggérer, l'air de rien :

– Mais c'est sûr qu'il ne pourra plus le faire si on est plus de trois à être sanctionnés.

Yoh roula des yeux.

– Attends tu veux dire… qu'il faudrait qu'on se dénonce ?

Sa propre phrase sembla le choquer. Ren haussa les épaules.

– Et pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas tellement juste qu'on paye tout seuls alors qu'on a fait la bêtise ensemble !

– Chh, marmonna Yoh.

Puis il reprit plus bas :

– Vous n'allez nous vendre, hein ?

– Non, grommela Ren. En tout cas, pas moi. Mais ça serait bien que vous passiez aux aveux.

Yoh se mura dans le silence, l'air attristé. Le professeur Munzer fit alors son entrée. Il y eut quelques murmures déçus, puis son regard triste mit fin aux conversations.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Ren croisa le regard de Pino, qu'il avait vu chuchoter furieusement avec Horo Horo pendant tout le cours. Un regard bleu de glace, ferme et qui demandait des comptes. Ren hocha brièvement la tête, bien d'accord avec ce qui se jouait. Dès qu'on le pourrait, on irait exiger des explications auprès de Namari. Ren avait rassemblé ses affaires et s'apprêtait à aller les attendre à la sortie lorsque deux surveillants entrèrent dans la classe. Le jeune garçon s'immobilisa et devina immédiatement qu'ils venaient pour eux.

– Pino Graham, Ren Tao et Horokeu Usui, lança Lucky dans leur direction. Vous êtes convoqués chez M. le directeur.

Horokeu, pensa Ren, peu habitué à la consonance du véritable nom de Horo Horo. Si même Lucky l'appelle comme ça, c'est que l'heure est grave.

– Maintenant ? Tout de suite ? demanda Pino.

– Évidemment, maintenant, grommela le surveillant. Suivez-moi, je vous ramènerai tous les trois à votre prochain cours.

Sous les regards lourds du reste de la classe, Ren, Horo Horo et Pino quittèrent la salle. À peine ce dernier eut-il franchi le seuil qu'un torrent de voix résonna : leurs camarades s'étaient tous mis à commenter l'événement en même temps. Les trois garçons échangèrent une mine sombre et suivirent Lucky jusqu'au bureau de leur maître de danse.

Celui-ci les attendait derrière ses doigts entrelacés, la sévérité peinte sur sa figure, et reposa ses lunettes sur son sous-main lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Trois chaises avaient été placées devant le bureau, en prévision.

– Bonjour à tous les trois. Asseyez-vous, ordonna Marco.

Ren et les deux autres prirent place. Horo Horo semblait stoïque et résigné mais Pino, lui, tremblait comme une feuille. M. Maxwell resta silencieux quelques minutes, qui leur parurent des heures, puis il prit une longue inspiration et le sermon commença.

Ce fut long. Tellement long que le début de la diatribe, fort glaçant (le directeur savait y faire) finit par perdre en force. Du moins c'est ce qu'il sembla à Ren. Au bout d'un moment, il devait l'avouer, il avait un peu décroché. Plus le temps passait, plus il se disait que la punition ne serait sûrement pas si sévère que ça. Si ça avait été le renvoi où l'exclusion pour quelques jours, Maxwell le leur aurait annoncé tout de suite, au lieu de faire durer le plaisir. On pouvait déduire de cette harangue prolongée que la sanction ne suffisait pas à leur professeur. Il commença à respirer, réalisant du même coup que la perspective d'être renvoyé, finalement, ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il n'avait aucune envie de partir. Aucune envie d'affronter la honte et l'opprobre de son clan, aucune envie de clore ce chapitre-là de son existence, et surtout, étonnamment, aucune envie de quitter les autres.

Mince alors.

Pino et Horo Horo, en revanche, paraissaient terrorisés. Le grand blond avait les lèvres blanches, les yeux exorbités et affichait une mine de chien battu, tandis que Horo Horo, visage fermé, se tordait douloureusement les doigts sur ses genoux, là où le directeur ne pouvait pas le voir. Détendez-vous, aurait voulu leur lancer Ren. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer ! Regardez, c'est presque fini. En effet le maître de danse saisit ses lunettes et les replaça sur son nez. Le savon passé, la punition allait être annoncée. Peut-être.

– Bien, décréta M. Maxwell. À présent, il y a quelques détails que j'aimerais connaître.

Fausse alerte.

– Comment êtes-vous entrés dans l'enceinte de l'académie Ozoresan-Fumbari ? Inutile de me baratiner, je sais que vous n'êtes pas entrés par hasard, ni seuls. Alors, qui vous a aidés ? L'une des étudiantes ou l'un des nôtres ?

Un silence coi lui répondit.

– Jeune gens, soupira le directeur. Ne me faites pas perdre plus de temps, je vous prie. Personne ne sortira de cette pièce tant que je n'aurai pas de réponse.

Il croisa et décroisa ses doigts quelques instants avant de poursuivre.

– On vous a aidés à entrer.

Pas de réponse.

– Vous n'étiez vraiment que trois ?

Toujours pas de réponse.

– Allons, messieurs. Pourquoi protéger des camarades qui vous laissent endosser la faute seuls ?

Horo Horo ouvrit la bouche.

– M. Usui ?

Le garçon se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Ren l'observa, à la dérobée. Horo Horo, vendre ses camarades ? Il avait du mal à y croire.

– Ce serait dégoûtant, Maître, dit-il enfin.

– Pardon ?

– Si on balan… je veux dire si on dénonçait… des gens.

Il y eut un silence. Horo Horo baissa le nez sous l'œil glaçant dont les couvait le directeur tour à tour.

– Moi non plus je ne dénoncerai personne, claironna soudain Ren.

Le directeur lui lança un regard féroce. Il attendit quelque minutes. Pino affichait lui aussi une mine ferme, rassuré par la cohésion des deux autres.

Marco Maxwell poussa un profond soupir et les chassa d'un geste de la main.

– Très bien. Vous pouvez disposer.

Les garçons se dévisagèrent, stupéfaits.

– Mais… commença Pino, et la sanct... je veux dire, c'est tout ?

M. Maxwell eut un sourire mince.

– Ne vous faites pas d'illusion, M. Graham, il y _aura_ une sanction. Pour vous trois en tout cas. Comme je vous l'ai dit les conséquences de ce que vous avez fait auraient pu être très graves. Sans parler de la honte qui retombe par votre faute sur notre établissement.

Il laissa peser ces paroles dans l'air et se leva.

– Je trancherai sur votre punition plus tard. Retournez en cours, maintenant.

.

Lucky les conduisit au cours de shamanisme et ils durent prendre place sous les yeux avides de leurs camarades. Jackson ignora superbement leur arrivée et reprit comme si de rien n'était son explication quant à l'histoire des usages shamaniques en matière d'embellissement des demeures traditionnelles et des temples lors des fêtes du printemps. Sans attendre, Ren, Horo Horo et Pino sortirent leurs cahiers et se mirent à gratter. Contrairement à son habitude, Jackson ne leur accorda pas de pause et poursuivit sa logorrhée tout du long, ce qui permit aux trois réprouvés d'échapper aux questions embarrassantes. Ils n'eurent d'ailleurs pas à se concerter pour filer dès la sonnerie annonçant le déjeuner.

Ren avait remarqué que Yoh et Ryû manifestaient des signes d'impatience. Ils devaient brûler de savoir quel sort on leur réservait. Dissimulant un sourire, il songea à combien ce qu'ils auraient à raconter les surprendrait.

Il prit son temps avec délectation pour ranger ses affaires dans son sac, replacer sa chaise derrière son pupitre et, enfin, sortir. Horo Horo et Pino ne semblaient pas pressés de cracher le morceau eux non plus. Coupant court aux questions, Ren prit le chemin de la cantine en lançant :

– On en parlera à table.

La cantine était déjà envahie de première et deuxième années lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Ryû enguirlanda un grand qui tentait de prendre la place de Manta sans vergogne. Pino râla en découvrant qu'il n'y avait plus le dessert qu'il voulait. Ren retint un petit sourire, attendri malgré lui par ces banalités quotidiennes. Malgré ses bravades, il y avait cru, au renvoi. Au moins un peu.

Ils choisirent une table à l'écart et, sitôt le dernier plateau posé, les questions fusèrent.

– Alors ?

– Il n'a pas été trop dur avec vous ?

– Vous vous êtes fait bien engueuler ?

– Vous n'allez pas être renvoyés, hein ?

– Il ne peut pas vous priver des sélections, quand même ?

– Stop, intervint Ren. On va vous raconter.

Et sitôt fait, ils crurent que les yeux des autres allaient leur jaillir des orbites.

– Vous ne nous avez pas dénoncés ? Vous êtes vraiment super ! s'écria Manta, visiblement soulagé.

– Je me demande ce qu'il vous réserve, fit Yoh, pensif.

– En tout cas, il ne peut plus vous renvoyer maintenant, décréta Ryû avec assurance. Sinon, il l'aurait annoncé tout de suite. S'il ne l'a pas fait, c'est parce qu'il essaie de trouver autre chose.

– Ou parce qu'il attend que des gens se dénoncent, marmonna Pino.

– Possible, fit Ryû, gêné.

Il y eut un léger, mais alors, très léger froid.

– En tout cas, reprit Manta, moi je ne vois pas l'intérêt. À quoi ça sert qu'on soit tous punis ?

– Belle solidarité, siffla Ren.

Manta serra les dents et baissa le nez.

– Tu ne te rends pas compte.

Ren allait répliquer quand une exclamation de Horo Horo l'interrompit.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Namari, siffla son ami. Regardez.

Le beau cinquième année venait d'arriver dans la salle du réfectoire, flanqué de son amoureux, et caracolait joyeusement à la recherche d'une place.

– Ce sale petit… marmonna Pino, furieux.

Soudain, Horo Horo se leva.

– Où tu vas ? demanda Yoh.

– Dire à ce sale type ma façon de penser !

– Attends-nous, s'écria Ren.

Et ils abandonnèrent tous leurs plateaux, même Manta.

Arrivés à la table de Namari, ils eurent la satisfaction de constater que son petit sourire satisfait avait quelque peu diminué, à leur vue.

– Oui ? demanda-t-il en repoussant une épaisse mèche noire.

– Tu te trouves malin, hein, vitupéra Horo Horo, immédiatement.

– Pourquoi donc ?

– Pourquoi nous avoir plantés là comme des imbéciles ? Tu voulais qu'on se fasse prendre ou quoi ? T'es content, maintenant ?

– Du calme, répliqua Namari, fraîchement. Je n'allais pas poireauter bêtement à la porte en attendant que vous ayez fini vos petites affaires. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Quand j'y étais allé l'année dernière, les grands qui nous avaient emmenés ne nous avaient pas attendus non plus !

Il ajouta, avec morgue :

– Et nous, on ne s'était pas fait attraper comme des débutants.

Horo Horo parut sur le point de le gifler mais se contint.

– On n'aurait jamais dû se faire avoir, normalement, lança soudain Ren. Personne ne nous a repérés à l'intérieur. S'ils nous ont attrapés, c'est parce que quelqu'un leur a dit qu'on était là.

Il laissa planer la fin de sa phrase, le temps que le sous-entendu parvienne à Namari.

– C'est fort dommage, rétorqua celui-ci, mais si quelqu'un vous a dénoncés, ce n'est pas moi.

– Attends, Ren, tu ne nous as jamais parlé de ça, fit remarquer Ryû. Comment tu sais que c'est parce qu'on vous a dénoncés ?

– Parce que Marco et Jackson étaient là pour nous récupérer. Ils ne sont pas arrivés parce qu'Ozoresan les a prévenus, ils savaient déjà où nous chercher.

Sa déclaration fut suivie d'un silence.

– En tout cas, ce n'est pas moi, répliqua Namari. Ça vient de chez vous, je pense.

– Pourtant, on n'en a pas parlé à Daitaro, souffla Manta, horrifié.

– C'est peut-être Nichrom, hasarda Ryû.

– On n'en sait rien, intervint Yoh, pacifique. On ne peut pas les accuser comme ça, juste parce que…

– Parce que ce sont des langues de serpent ? acheva Ren.

Yoh tiqua. Mais Ryû prit sa défense :

– Il a raison, on n'en sait rien.

– Mais on va le savoir, décréta Horo Horo, glacial. Très vite.

.

Après un cours de musique qui passa comme un coup de vent, ils retrouvèrent le directeur pour leur cours de danse, lequel commença par une annonce qui fit frétiller Pino sur place, mais qui n'était pas la fameuse punition tant attendue. En effet, leur maître de danse annonça qu'en raison de la désobéissance grave de certains d'entre eux (son regard fit le tour de l'ensemble de la classe comme pour signifier qu'il savait que les contrevenants étaient plus de trois), des mesures un peu plus strictes seraient prises, concernant le couvre-feu.

– Dorénavant, et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, décréta-t-il, un surveillant fera le tour des chambres avant chaque extinction des lumières du couloir. Et il va de soi que, si nous devions faire une prochaine sortie de classe, personne ne serait autorisé à rester à l'hôtel sans surveillance. Vous participerez tous aux activités du groupe. Nous pensions pouvoir vous faire confiance et nous sommes déçus. Voilà tout.

À la grande surprise de Ren, il n'y eut pas tant de protestation que cela. Chocolove eut l'air agacé, Achille également, Daitaro soupira bruyamment mais les autres demeurèrent cois. Il ne savait pas si c'était la paranoïa qui lui faisait penser cela, mais il avait l'impression que certains, parmi les autres, se sentaient coupables.

– En place ! lança M. Maxwell.

Le cours étant double, le directeur leur fit la grâce d'une pause d'un quart d'heure pour se rafraîchir. Les garçons en profitèrent pour ôter momentanément leurs pointes. Mais Ren, lui, se traîna péniblement jusqu'au vestiaire. Il avait mal au pied. Dénouant ses chaussons avec une grimace, il ôta délicatement le droit, millimètre par millimètre, et constata qu'il s'était cassé l'ongle du gros orteil. L'intérieur du chausson de satin pâle était maculé de sang. Sympathique.

– Ah mon dieeeuuuu ! couina Ryû, horrifié. Quelle horreur ! Tu t'es pas raté !

Ren examina son ongle fendu et rougi. Ça avait effectivement une sale tête.

– Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, s'inquiéta Yoh.

– Mais non, protesta Ren. Un pansement et ça va aller. Quelqu'un en aurait par hasard ? Je n'ai que du coton, moi.

– Je dois en avoir, proposa Lyserg. Attends.

Le major de promotion tira de son casier une jolie petite trousse à carreaux qui contenait tout le matériel nécessaire aux premiers secours, rangé avec un ordre soigneux.

– Tu as des chaussons de rechange ? demanda Lyserg comme il se servait. Je peux t'en prêter, sinon. On fait la même pointure, je crois ?

– J'ai ce qu'il faut, répondit Ren. Merci.

Les autres quittèrent le vestiaire au compte-gouttes, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Horo Horo, Pino et Manta.

– C'est parfait, lança soudain le premier. Maintenant, on peut discuter.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? interrogea Ren. Discuter de quoi ?

– De ce qu'on fait pour Nichrom.

– On ne sait pas si c'est lui, rappela Manta.

– Je suis sûr que c'est lui, répliqua Horo Horo. Vous avez vu sa tête pendant le cours de danse ? Et puis, qui ferait ça à part lui ?

– Plein d'autres, rétorqua machinalement Ren.

– Et du coup, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda Pino.

– Lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

– Tu veux te venger ? bégaya Manta.

– Bien sûr ! Tenez, regardez, c'est son casier, on n'a qu'à…

Horo Horo se tut et ouvrit le petit placard. Les affaires en vrac de Nichrom leur apparurent. Ils les regardèrent, silencieusement, sans qu'un seul se décide à faire le premier pas. Finalement, Horo Horo sortit les pointes fraîchement utilisées du jeune garçon et les observa sous toutes les coutures, avec l'air de se demander ce qu'on pouvait en faire.

Repose-les, pensa Ren. Tu ne ferais pas une chose pareille.

– Ne sois pas ridicule, lança-t-il. Tu n'en es pas capable.

Horo Horo lui lança un regard de défi. Puis, hésitant encore, il voulut dire quelque chose, soupira et finit par exploser :

– Très bien ! rugit-il en rejetant les chaussons au fond du casier. Satisfaits ?

Pino s'empressa de refermer la petite porte.

– C'était une mauvaise idée, décréta-t-il nerveusement.

Ren se leva.

– Je suis d'accord, dit-il. En plus, si c'est vraiment lui, ça ne serait pas assez.

.

Ren s'éloigna du studio de danse, officiellement pour respirer un peu, officieusement pour s'assurer qu'il pouvait toujours utiliser son pied correctement. Il revint à temps pour récupérer ses chaussons et emmailloter ses orteils pour la deuxième partie du cours. Nichrom était assis non loin de là, le visage paisible, sans la moindre trace de culpabilité. Soudain, Ren l'entendit pousser une exclamation de dégoût et jeter au loin sa paire de pointes. Les chaussons tombèrent avec un bruit sonore et laissèrent échapper une paire de cotons sanglants.

– Quelle horreur ! s'écria Achille, en se détournant.

À côté de lui, Lyserg eut une grimace de dégoût.

– C'est immonde ! s'écria Ryû, une main sur sa bouche, comme pour se protéger de potentielles émanations putrides.

Nichrom, lui, frissonna de répugnance, tendu comme un arc. Il paraissait peu pressé de récupérer son bien.

Ren fixait les tortillons imbibés de rouge sombre avec fascination. Immédiatement, il se leva et alla à la poubelle, celle-là même où il avait jeté les compresses qui lui avaient servi à étancher son sang tout à l'heure. Évidemment, la corbeille était vide. Il se retourna et vit que tout le monde le regardait, en silence.

Surtout Nichrom.

– C'est toi, hoqueta le jeune garçon.

Ren secoua la tête.

– Non.

– Menteur ! rugit Nichrom.

– Ce n'est pas moi ! répéta Ren d'une voix tranchante. Tu penses que je serais assez débile pour faire ça en sachant que tout le monde me soupçonnerait ? C'est peut-être mon sang mais n'importe qui aurait pu récupérer ça dans la poubelle pour te faire cette blague.

– Une _blague_ ? siffla Nichrom. Regarde mes pointes ! Elles sont toutes tachées !

– De toute façon, pourquoi je ferais ça, hein ?

Nichrom émit un petit sifflement de dépit et Ren le détailla attentivement. Le benjamin de la promotion venait-il de se trahir ? Avait-il effectivement une raison de croire qu'il aurait pu vouloir se venger de lui ? Autrement dit, avait-il quelque chose à se reprocher ?

Le jeune Pache secoua la tête puis, avec fougue, cracha :

– De toute façon, je m'en fous, j'en ai de rechange !

Et il exhiba du fond de son casier une paire de vieilles pointes qui semblaient avoir vécu.

– Voilà, s'écria-t-il, triomphant. Qui que soit l'abruti qui a eu cette idée, eh ben, ça n'aura servi à rien !

– En tout cas, ce n'est pas moi, ergota Ren, toujours en colère.

Il acheva de se préparer en surveillant les autres du coin de l'œil. Il n'avait pas menti. Qui pouvait l'avoir fait ? Il pensa immédiatement à Daitaro mais chassa vite cette hypothèse : trop évident. Et pas assez méchant. C'était dégoûtant, comme farce, mais facile à déjouer et Nichrom l'avait bien montré. La plupart d'entre eux avaient plusieurs paires de chaussons de rechange ou d'avance, à la fois parce que ça s'abîmait vite, parce que ça pouvait vous laisser en plan pile au mauvais moment et, bien sûr, parce que ce genre de « plaisanterie » était monnaie courante dans leur milieu. Nichrom n'était ni le premier ni le dernier à en être victime. Avec Daitaro, Ren était certain que ça aurait été beaucoup plus retors.

Restait encore un paquet de personnes. Il songea d'emblée à Horo Horo, qui coiffait sa chevelure juste en face de lui. Il avait suivi l'altercation avec un air remarquablement neutre. Il semblait si proche de passer à l'acte, un peu plus tôt. Ren avait peine à croire que cela puisse être lui, tant la blague semblait éloignée de ce qu'il savait de Horo Horo, sympathique, débonnaire, plus enclin à mettre les pieds dans le plat qu'à se venger de façon mesquine.

Ce que tu crois savoir, se corrigea-t-il ensuite. Tu ne le connais pas si bien que ça, en fait.

.

L'incident les avait mis en retard, au point que leur professeur, ne voyant personne arriver, vint les chercher lui-même. Sa voix dure derrière la porte du vestiaire, ainsi que les coups secs dont il agrémenta ses reproches, réveilla l'effervescence parmi les jeunes gens. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était prêt.

Le cours reprit sans autre incident, jusqu'à ce que l'on remonte sur pointes. Ren serra les dents car, malgré la dose de coton qu'il s'était fourrée entre les orteils, son ongle blessé lui faisait un mal de chien. Le directeur, qui ne pouvait pas le savoir, lui fit la même réflexion que d'habitude :

– Ren, le sourire.

Ren exhiba ses dents mécaniquement et, dans son agacement, attaqua un peu trop fortement de la pointe. Cette fois, il ne put retenir une grimace de douleur qui n'échappa pas à l'ancien danseur.

– Eh ben, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

Le professeur martela le sol de son bâton.

– L'effort ne doit pas se voir, articula-t-il à l'intention générale. Jamais. C'est valable pour tout le monde. Même remarque, Nichrom. Décidément, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, aujourd'hui ?

Tout le monde abandonna l'exercice en cours pour se tourner vers Nichrom, qui avait pâli et était redescendu de ses pointes.

– Eh bien ? s'impatienta le directeur.

– Pa-pardon, Maître, s'excusa le garçon.

Et, se recomposant un sourire, il remonta en se raccrochant précautionneusement à la barre.

Un peu trop précautionneusement, remarqua Ren. Comme s'il ménageait ses pieds...

– Nichrom ? interrogea le professeur, à qui la manœuvre n'avait pas échappé.

– Tout va bien, articula le garçon avec un sourire artificiel, les dents serrées. Tout va bien…

Mais soudain, il étouffa une exclamation de douleur et redescendit encore.

– Visiblement non, rétorqua M. Maxwell. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous êtes blessé ?

Nichrom secoua la tête et voulut nier mais renonça finalement avec un soupir. Au bout d'un moment, il marmotta dans sa barbe.

– Comment ? le fit répéter le professeur.

Nichrom releva la tête et claironna :

– Je pense que quelqu'un a mis quelque chose dans mes chaussons, Maître.

M. Maxwell le dévisagea et décréta :

– C'est très grave d'accuser les autres, ainsi. Enlevez vos pointes.

Le Pache s'exécuta. Il dénoua les rubans enserrant ses chevilles dans un silence de mort et ôta délicatement le carcan satiné. Puis il dévoila son premier pied et Ren entendit chuchoter dans son dos. On voyait distinctement de petits points rouges parsemer son collant. De petites piqûres. Puis Nichrom regarda attentivement l'intérieur, introduisit des doigts et en retira un objet qu'il présenta à tous. Il y eut des Oh et des Ah, choqués et indignés.

Deux tiges de ronce et d'ortie mêlées reposaient dans sa main.

Une plante, pensa Ren.

Puis : non, pas possible. Pas possible.

– Quelqu'un a bousillé mes chaussons ! brailla Nichrom. Et ensuite, il a fourré des ronces dans ma paire de rechange !

Il jeta un regard circulaire à ses camarades par en-dessous comme s'il les défiait un par un.

Le directeur claque des mains et le silence revint instantanément. Puis M. Maxwell, d'une voix basse et douce, ordonna :

– Que le coupable se dénonce, maintenant.

Un immense mutisme lui répondit.

– Immédiatement, rugit l'ancien étoile.

Son cri les fit sursauter mais personne ne se dénonça. Le professeur les jaugea les uns après les autres, les craintifs, les anxieux, ceux qui semblaient excités par la situation, les jubilateurs, les neutres.

– Très bien, siffla-t-il. Je donnerai donc une retenue à l'ensemble de la classe.

Un concert de protestations se fit entendre.

– Taisez-vous ! Sauf si c'est pour me donner le nom du ou des coupables !

Les râleries cessèrent à moitié.

– Ce genre de comportement est inadmissible ! tempêta le directeur. Si vous voulez vous mesurer à vos camarades, faites-le de façon honnête, par votre travail ! Alors, personne ?

Plus aucun bruit ne sortit des jeunes et jolies bouches de la classe.

– Non ? Alors vous serez donc tous en retenue, ce soir. Et même si vous êtes innocents dans cette affaire, je sais que certains d'entre vous méritent une punition pour d'autres choses. Si vous croyez pouvoir échapper à vos responsabilités, vous vous trompez.

Le maître de danse laissa planer la fin de sa diatribe sur les adolescents puis ordonna enfin :

– Allez donc soigner vos pieds, Nichrom. Vous avez besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie ?

– Non… marmonna l'intéressé. Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine.

– Alors filez au vestiaire, nettoyez-vous et revenez avec vos demi-pointes. Exceptionnellement, vous finirez le cours avec.

Nichrom emporta ses pointes piégées, jetant au passage un regard mi-mauvais, mi-interrogatif à Ren qui secoua la tête en écarquillant les yeux. « Pas moi », fit-il de la tête. Mais Nichrom ne paraissait guère convaincu.

Ren commençait à en avoir assez. Pourquoi aurait-il voulu faire quoi que ce soit à ce petit crétin ? Il ne l'aimait pas plus que cela, mais ce n'était pas une raison.

Ren se demanda soudain s'il n'avait pas une réputation de peau de vache dont il aurait ignoré l'existence jusqu'à ce jour. Si tel était le cas, les autres ne l'avaient pas très bien cerné. Rien ne lui répugnait plus que cette manière-là de régler ses problèmes. Les coups en douce, le matraquage dans le dos, la bassesse. Quand il avait quelque chose à dire à quelqu'un, il lui rentrait dans le lard et il le disait. Point. Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas très masculin, on le lui avait assez répété pour que ça rentre, mais cela lui paraissait une méthode infiniment plus efficace que tous ces coups fourrés ridicules. Quant à la vengeance… Bien sûr, qu'il se vengeait. Quand il pouvait. Mais pas comme ça. Il préférait qu'on sache que ça venait de lui.

Mais qui était donc le coupable ? Salir les chaussons de quelqu'un, c'était bête et puéril, un truc banal, que n'importe qui aurait pu faire ou presque. Mais les salir pour obliger ce quelqu'un à prendre des pointes qu'on avait remplies d'orties, et dont il ne risquait pas de songer à se méfier, c'était déjà beaucoup plus vicieux, plutôt tordu, même, pour ne pas dire pervers. Ren aurait bien vu quelqu'un comme Daitaro s'adonner à une telle chose. Ou bien Achille, peut-être. Il ne savait pas tellement pourquoi. Il y avait quelque chose du faux jeton, chez ce trop joli jeune garçon. Une sorte de perfidie discrète, dissimulée derrière les apparences d'un comportement sage, policé à l'extrême. Achille lui était terriblement antipathique. Pourtant, il ne ressentait pas du tout la même répulsion pour Lyserg, bien qu'il lui ressemblât un peu. Peut-être parce que Lyserg était quelqu'un d'honnête. Et pas seulement parce qu'il lui avait passé du coton pour son ongle.

Lorsque la leçon s'acheva, un débat vigoureux éclata dans le vestiaire.

– C'est absolument dégueulasse, vitupérait Nichrom.

– Ce qui est dégueulasse, c'est qu'on soit tous punis, riposta Wat. Moi, j'ai rien fait. Ni pour tes chaussons, ni pour vous-savez-quoi !

Suivez-mon regard, conclut son expression ironique en passant sur Yoh, Ryû, Horo Horo, Manta et les autres.

– Elle a lieu ce soir, la retenue ? demanda Chocolove, l'air blasé.

– Oui, il l'a dit tout à l'heure, confirma Pascal.

– Pff, la barbe, j'avais prévu autre chose, moi !

– La base d'une retenue, c'est que ça doit être contraignant, tu sais, lui lança Achille d'un ton narquois.

Chocolove le fixa, un sourcil relevé, avec un regard sombre qui aurait fait se ratatiner n'importe quel garçon avec moins d'aplomb qu'Achille.

– Je t'ai demandé quelque chose, toi ?

Achille ne répondit pas et Lyserg interrompit cette dispute naissante en lançant :

– Je vais travailler mon piano, tu es prêt ?

Son petit ami hocha la tête et, par pure provocation, posa un baiser tendre sur la joue de Lyserg. Tandis que les deux garçons s'éloignaient, Chocolove leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

Nichrom, furieux d'avoir été momentanément oublié, répéta :

– En tout cas, je ne sais pas qui a fait ça, mais c'est absolument _dé-gueu-lasse_! J'espère que vous avez honte !

– Oh, ça va, on a compris, le tança Daitaro dans son coin. Moi, j'aurais tendance à dire comme notre cher professeur : si tu ne sais pas pourquoi on t'a fait ça, ce sera pour tout ce que tu auras prévu de faire aux autres plus tard.

Ren ne put retenir une exclamation.

– Tu ne manques vraiment pas d'air, toi, ironisa-t-il.

Daitaro lui adressa un regard de serpent mais Ren fit celui que cela n'impressionnait pas. Il se promit néanmoins de bien vérifier ses chaussons avant chaque cours, désormais. Juste au cas où.

Il examina son pied, une nouvelle fois. L'ongle était rouge mais ne semblait pas infecté. En soi, il n'aurait pas dit non à quelques vacances de cours de danse, mais c'était impossible. Chaque jour sans travail était une menace de régression. Il avait beau être bien moins passionné par la danse que bon nombre de ses camarades, ça ne l'empêchait pas de tenir à son niveau. Pas question de dégringoler du classement. C'était une question de fierté.

Son ongle lui fit prendre du retard. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que lui, Nichrom (qui pestait toujours à mi-voix), Reoseb qui l'attendait pour partir, Horo Horo, Pino, Manta (qui semblait d'ailleurs très affecté par les événements, à en juger par son visage décomposé), Ryû et Yoh.

– Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant, avec ça, grognait Nichrom en agitant ses pointes remplies de sang séché. Je ne sais même pas comment nettoyer ça !

– Tu dois pouvoir réussir à les ravoir, tempéra Reoseb.

– Tu parles ! En plus, ça me dégoûte. Rien que l'idée de les remettre, ça me donne envie de vomir.

– Pas sur moi, protesta Reoseb avec un petit rire forcé.

– En tout cas, c'est vraiment nul de faire un truc pareil ! répéta Nichrom.

– Bon, on a compris, oui, c'était nul mais tu ne vas pas en faire une maladie, le rembarra Ryû.

Son intervention surprit les autres, y compris Ren. Ryû, d'ordinaire, était plutôt de nature compatissante.

– Tout va bien, Manta ? demanda soudain Yoh.

Le petit adolescent frémit en entendant son nom et blêmit davantage.

– C'est vrai que tu n'as pas l'air en forme. Tu es malade ? demanda Ryû.

– N-non, marmonna Manta. Ça va.

Il s'agita, mal à l'aise, conscient que tout le monde avait désormais le regard braqué sur lui. Soudain, Reoseb lança :

– Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui a quelque chose à se reprocher.

Les lèvres de Manta tremblotèrent et ses yeux eurent un éclat plaintif. Nichrom poussa alors un cri indigné.

– C'est _toi_?

Manta baissa le nez en poussant un petit gémissement.

– C'est moi et Pino, admit-il piteusement.

– Manta ! protesta le blond. Mais enfin !

– Mais… mais… mais… pourquoi ? s'écria Nichrom, ahuri.

Manta gémit et ne répondit pas. Comprenant qu'il avait trop mauvaise conscience pour parler, Pino prit le relais :

– C'est nous deux pour les cotons ! Mais pas pour les ronces ! Je te le jure ! On ne savait pas que tu avais d'autres chaussons.

– C'est ça, riposta Nichrom, féroce.

Ils se jaugèrent tous deux, un instant, le grand blond aux yeux bleus et le petit brun aux yeux noirs. L'un et l'autre furibonds, il transpiraient le défi. Pino abandonna le premier et se détourna à demi en disant :

– Bon, d'accord, c'était un peu dégueu, mais on s'est dit que tu l'avais cherché !

– Mais pourquoi ? vociféra Nichrom. Je vous ai fait quoi, à la fin ?

– Tu nous as balancés au directeur quand on était à l'école des filles !

– Quoi ?

Le visage de Nichrom s'emplit de surprise. Ren, qui l'observait attentivement durant cet échange, eut l'impression que c'était sincère.

– N'importe quoi ! J'aurais pas fait ça !

– Ah bon ? Et c'est qui, alors ?

– Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? En tout cas, pas moi !

Ren reconnut, dans ce cri du cœur, les accents que lui-même avait mis lorsque Nichrom l'avait accusé publiquement.

– Je crois qu'il dit la vérité, intervint-il soudain.

– Si ce n'est pas vous, qui a piégé mes pointes de rechange ? vitupéra Nichrom.

On s'affronta de nouveau du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix fasse remarquer :

– Si ça se trouve, ça fait longtemps que c'est là.

C'était Horo Horo, qui paraissait songeur.

– Hein ?

– Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas utilisé ces chaussons, Nichrom ? insista le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.

Le jeune garçon fut frappé à cette idée et ne sut que dire.

– Ce serait une sacré coïncidence, marmonna Reoseb.

– Mais pas impossible, admit Ren.

Le silence revint sur le vestiaire. Ne sachant que dire de plus, chacun se remit petit à petit à ranger ses affaires.

– Je suis désolé, fit soudain Manta. On va se dénoncer au directeur. Hein, Pino ?

– Euh… ouais, ouais.

– Oui, on va le faire, décréta le plus petit, visiblement décidé à s'amender.

Pour une fois, nota Ren.

– Désolé, marmonna Pino.

– Faudra me racheter des chaussons, siffla Nichrom.

.

En quittant le premier étage, Ren laissa partir ses amis, traîna un peu, puis se dirigea vers les jardins. Quelque chose le tarabustait. Une intuition qu'il devait vérifier.

Son chemin le conduisit tout droit aux serres, où il savait qu'il trouverait la personne qu'il cherchait.

La touffeur du lieu l'assaillit comme toujours. Il marcha aux détours des allées, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve Horo Horo, penché sur une de ses précieuses plantes.

Ren s'immobilisa et le regarda faire. Il savait que Horo Horo l'avait entendu arriver. Il savait aussi qu'il ne lui accorderait pas son attention avant d'avoir achevé sa tâche. De lentes minutes passèrent donc avant que Horo Horo ne relève la tête.

– Oui ? demanda-t-il.

Ren le scruta, impassible. Il savait ce qu'il avait à dire mais pas de quelle manière il convenait de le faire.

Le visage de Horo Horo portait son expression habituelle, détendue, sympathique. Nulle méchanceté dans ses grands yeux surpris, aucune trace de duplicité dans ses traits empreints de bonhomie.

– J'ai quelque chose à te demander, fit Ren en étudiant ses options.

Il fallait bien commencer quelque part.

– Ça a l'air grave, remarqua Horo Horo.

Et brusquement, son sourire se figea et disparut. Ren comprit qu'il avait deviné ce qui l'amenait. La grimace qui se peignit soudain sur ses lèvres fut une vision si désagréable qu'il se jeta à l'eau.

– Est-ce que c'est toi ? osa-t-il enfin demander. Est-ce que c'est toi qui as fait ça ?

Il le répéta. Il avait besoin de s'en convaincre :

– Est-ce que c'est toi qui as trafiqué les pointes de rechange de Nichrom ?

Lentement, Horo Horo se leva. Il le dévisagea froidement et détourna la tête avec un petit rire narquois.

– Tu penses que c'est moi ? C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

Ren croisa les bras et tenta de se justifier :

– Qu'est-ce que je devrais penser ? C'est une idée que tu aurais pu avoir. Et puis, tu avais l'air décidé, à la pause. Qu'est-ce qui t'empêchait de sortir puis de revenir derrière Manta et Pino pour le faire, hein ?

Horo Horo ne répondit pas.

– Si ce n'est pas toi, dis-le.

– Et si c'était vraiment moi ?

Son camarade avait à présent un regard glacial et sombre qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

– Si j'avais vraiment truqué ses chaussons ? Tu me mépriserais ?

Ren cilla.

– Je n'arrive pas à t'imaginer faire un truc pareil, soupira-t-il. C'est pour ça que je suis venu te demander.

Il reporta son attention sur son interlocuteur et le vit tordre ses lèvres en un sourire moqueur.

– Eh bien non, ce n'est pas moi.

Ren ressentit un étrange apaisement. Comme si on lui enlevait un poids désagréable des épaules. Pourtant, c'était irrationnel : que Horo Horo nie ne signifiait pas qu'il n'ait rien fait.

– Je n'ai aucune idée de qui a fait ça, ajouta ce dernier. Et je m'en fiche pas mal, je dois dire.

Il se mordilla l'ongle du pouce.

– En tout cas, tu as une belle opinion de moi.

– Ce n'est pas ça.

– Ah bon ? Tu viens presque de m'accuser d'avoir mis des ronces dans les pointes d'un camarade. Comme si c'était le genre de choses que je pouvais faire. Et pourquoi pas des bouts de verre ? Et si quelqu'un le pousse dans un escalier avant les sélections, tu m'accuseras aussi ? Tu crois que je ferais ça à un camarade ? À n'importe qui, même ?

– On pensait que c'était lui qui nous avait dénoncé, s'écria Ren en couvrant sa voix. Et tu avais l'air de vouloir te venger ! Que voulais-tu que je pense ?

– Pas un truc aussi nul.

Les deux garçons se plongèrent chacun dans leurs pensées, sans se regarder. Un pli amer barrait la mâchoire inférieure de Horo Horo et l'orage couvait toujours dans son regard. Ren était maintenant convaincu de son innocence. Il l'avait soupçonné et blessé pour rien, d'autant qu'il s'était basé sur des soupçons plutôt minces. N'importe qui aurait pu ramasser un bout d'ortie sur le chemin. Même : n'importe qui aurait pu se dire que cela mènerait au jeune Usui. Et lui, il n'avait même pas eu la présence d'esprit d'y songer avant de s'engouffrer dans la brèche.

– Je suis désolé de t'avoir… soupçonné, fit-il avec raideur.

Horo Horo haussa les épaules avec un petit soupir.

– N'en parlons plus, dit-il alors, sans que Ren parvienne à deviner si l'éponge était véritablement passée.

.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent à l'école, Pino leur tomba dessus, accompagné, une fois n'était pas coutume, d'un Pascal et d'un Daitaro, l'un muet et neutre, l'autre, sournois et jubilant.

– Tu sais quoi ? fit Pino l'air abattu. Yoh et Ryû se sont dénoncés.

– Sérieusement ? fit Ren que ça n'intéressait plus vraiment, désormais.

– Oui.

Pas Manta, songea Ren. Logique.

Et ça ne serait pas lui qui irait le vendre. Même s'il le trouvait lâche.

– Et ce n'est pas tout, intervint Daitaro avec un petit sourire perfide. Il y a mieux.

– Ce n'est pas drôle, lui lança Pascal.

– Moi je trouve ça hilarant, rétorqua froidement Daitaro.

– Eh bien ? grommela Ren.

Il détestait avoir à prier ce type.

Les yeux de Daitaro étincelèrent d'une joie mauvaise.

– Votre châtiment a été annoncé.

Daitaro savourait son petit effet et Pino regardait à côté, mal à l'aise, mais Pascal eut visiblement pitié de Ren et lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

– Vous êtes exclus des sélections pour le ballet.

Ren cligna des yeux. Il avait cru une seconde « des sélections anticipées ».

– Pour le ballet ? répéta-t-il d'un ton qui lui sembla stupide.

– Oui, siffla Daitaro avec morgue. Pour les besoins du ballet de fin d'année – tu sais, ce tout _petit_ événement – exceptionnellement, cette fois, ils ont besoin de piocher parmi les quatrième année ! Il y aura donc des auditions pour nous ! Enfin, pour certains d'entre nous, du coup. Et vous tous (Daitaro pointa un index pourvu d'un ongle d'une longueur terrifiante dans leur direction), vous en serez exclus d'office !

L'accent que Daitaro mit sur sa dernière sifflante fit crisser les nerfs de Ren. Il croisa le regard de Pino et y lut la résignation.

Alors, Ren se détourna de ses camarades et se mit à gravir les marches qui menaient aux étages.

– Pas trop déçu ? entendit-il ricaner.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna pour toisa Daitaro, savourant l'effet produit par sa hauteur soudaine.

– Non, répondit-il. En fait, j'en ai pas grand-chose à foutre.

.


	24. Cupidité

_Shaman King et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei._

* * *

.

XXIV

Cupidité

.

Wat se rendait à son premier cours – en avance, pour une fois –, lorsqu'il entendit, à travers la porte entrouverte, un bruit qu'il reconnut instantanément et qui l'arrêta : celui d'un baiser, légèrement maladroit. Devinant de qui il s'agissait, il jeta simplement un œil à travers les charnières pour vérifier son hypothèse. Gagné : c'était Achille et Lyserg.

À sa grande surprise, Wat qui imaginait Lyserg alangui contre une table, fiévreux et sensuel sous les mains et les lèvres d'un Achille au regard malicieux, les découvrit sagement assis l'un près de l'autre. Lyserg tenait un livre qu'il semblait lire avec circonspection tandis qu'Achille repassait ses cours, un crayon en l'air.

Wat se retint de rire. Sans voir, il avait d'abord admiré l'audace de ses condisciples qui ne craignaient pas l'arrivée inopinée d'un professeur – même s'il y avait bien pire que d'être surpris à embrasser un camarade de promotion. De toute évidence, il avait surestimé le jeune couple. Voilà où cela menait de plaquer son imaginaire sur d'autres. Il se demanda d'ailleurs pour quelle raison il s'était spontanément figuré Lyserg offert à Achille et non l'inverse, étant donné leur âge et expérience. Curieux.

Soudain, Lyserg posa son livre avec un soupir et sourit à son compagnon. Il soupesa sa main et la porta à ses lèvres, puis la retourna pour embrasser le creux de son poignet. Achille se laissa faire avec un étroit sourire et, sans lâcher ses cours des yeux, entortilla ses doigts libres dans les cheveux de son petit ami.

Wat commençait à trouver la situation fâcheuse. Il aurait bien aimé s'asseoir avant que sa place préférée, celle du fond, ne soit prise, et poser le sac qui lui sciait l'épaule. Il leur laissa quelques secondes de répit avant de toussoter pour manifester sa présence.

Aussitôt, le bras d'Achille retomba. Leurs visages interdits se tournèrent vers l'origine du bruit mais le soulagement se peignit sur leurs traits lorsqu'ils reconnurent Wat dans l'embrasure de la porte.

– Oh, c'est toi, fit Lyserg. J'ai eu peur.

Achille, lui, se contenta de faire la moue.

– Désolé de vous déranger, commenta simplement Wat.

Lyserg eut un sourire embarrassé.

– On devrait peut-être faire plus attention...

Sans le regarder, Achille posa son crayon et se leva.

– J'ai quelque chose à faire avant le cours. Je reviens.

Il dépassa Wat, lui jetant au passage un regard de mépris faussement contenu, et s'en fut. L'adolescent secoua la tête, amusé, et alla poser ses affaires. Il faisait encore froid dans la salle de cours. Les chaises de bois étaient glacées par l'atmosphère encore nocturne. Par les fenêtres, l'aube se levait à peine et le ciel était encore violacé.

N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, Wat décida d'entretenir la conversation.

– Finalement, vous allez plutôt bien ensemble, on dirait, commenta-t-il.

Lyserg reposa son livre et se tourna vers lui.

– Oh… eh bien… ça va.

– Il n'y a pas de quoi être gêné, assura Wat en tortillant une bouche de cheveux autour de son index. Je suis très content que cette relation te convienne, puisque c'est moi qui t'ai poussé vers Achille.

– Moui, fit Lyserg avec un sourire forcé. Pour le moment, c'est vrai qu'elle me convient.

– À propos, reprit Wat. As-tu fixé mon gage, déjà ?

– J'y réfléchis, marmonna Lyserg, pris au dépourvu. Ce n'est pas facile.

– Prends ton temps, je ne suis pas pressé, s'esclaffa le jeune garçon en croisant ses bras derrière sa nuque.

– Et au fait, _toi_ , contre-attaqua Lyserg avec un sourire narquois. Comment se passent tes… « cours particuliers » ?

Joli coup, pensa Wat.

– Ah ! s'écria-t-il sans se démonter. Très bien ! J'ai même fait des progrès en shamanisme. Assez risibles mais tout de même !

– Vraiment ? ironisa Lyserg.

– Oui, vraiment, répliqua Wat, âprement. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui nous occupe le plus.

Il était fort satisfait de cette repartie, qui voulait dire tout et son contraire. Il ne mentait pas vraiment en disant cela. Et semer le doute était fort plaisant. Lyserg, choqué, roula des yeux.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'alarma-t-il. Tu n'es pas… vous n'êtes pas…

Wat le laissa s'enfoncer avec délices. Lyserg ferma les yeux et inspira avant de reformuler sa question :

– Vous n'avez pas franchi certaines limites ?

– Lesquelles ? demanda négligemment Wat. Il y en a de plusieurs sortes.

Cette fois, Lyserg demeura figé, la bouche ouverte.

– Tu n'as pas fait _ça_? balbutia-t-il. Quand même pas…

– J'ai fait beaucoup de choses dans ma vie, rétorqua Wat, l'air innocent, de quoi parles-tu exactement ?

– Tu sais bien ! s'agaça Lyserg.

– Ma foi, non.

– Est-ce que tu es… allé jusqu'au bout ?

Wat commençait à avoir du mal à se retenir de rigoler. C'était tout bonnement jouissif. Il pensa à son dernier cours avec Jackson, à tout ce qu'il pourrait en dire et qui traumatiserait la jeune âme sensible qui se tenait devant lui, et à tout ce qu'il pourrait en taire, tant les choses restaient sages. Oh, ce qu'il était mignon, franchement, ce Lyserg. Et cette expression, « aller jusqu'au bout » ! C'était extraordinaire. Pudique et distingué, un peu comme « aller se repoudrer le nez » pour « aller aux toilettes », mais aussi potentiellement source de tant de plaisanteries graveleuses !

S'efforçant de retrouver son sérieux, Wat adressa un clin d'œil égrillard à Lyserg qui rougit encore plus si c'était possible. Ne souhaitant ni infirmer, ni confirmer, il répondit par une question :

– À ton avis ? Je l'ai fait, pas fait ?

– C'est à toi de me le dire !

– Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait te faire de toute façon ? Tu ne serais tout de même pas jaloux ?

Lyserg se récria.

– Jaloux ? De toi ? Je n'ai aucune envie de flanquer en l'air ma réputation, figure-toi !

– Elle n'est pas loin d'être fichue, maintenant.

– Tu te trompes, répliqua Lyserg. Achille et moi… c'est comme un jeu.

– C'est encore pire. Tu n'as pas l'excuse d'être amoureux.

– Je veux dire que ce n'est pas vraiment sérieux.

– J'espère qu'il ne t'entend pas.

Lyserg jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la porte et secoua la tête.

– Pour moi c'est pareil, dit alors Wat, un peu plus sérieusement. Un jeu.

– Un jeu qui pourrait te coûter bien plus cher !

– Bah !

– Tu pourrais te faire prendre !

Wat retint un éclat de rire à ce double-sens involontaire, si charmant.

– Jackson aurait plus d'ennuis que moi.

– Tu crois vraiment ?

Il haussa négligemment les épaules. Lyserg marquait un point. Entre un élève médiocre et un shaman de si haut lignage, on ne savait pas ce que Maxwell choisirait.

– Tu sais, reprit Lyserg, qu'avant de rentrer à la cour, nous ne sommes pas censés avoir des relations…

– Des relations _sexuelles_ , coupa Wat en accentuant le mot. Tu peux le dire, hein. Ça ne te déflorera pas d'un coup.

Le délégué se raidit et Wat regretta cette dernière pointe, un peu plus rude que ce qu'il aurait voulu. Sa pruderie n'était pas méchante, ni méprisante. Il se faisait juste du souci pour lui.

– Désolé, reprit-il sur un ton radouci.

– Pas grave, fit Lyserg.

– Au passage, fit Wat avec un sourire de malice, le règlement ne l'interdit pas puisqu'il n'en dit pas un mot. Du coup, _techniquement_ , ce ne serait pas vraiment une transgression.

Mais Lyserg ne rit pas.

– Parce que c'est une évidence. Tout le monde le sait.

– Étrange, vu que ce n'est écrit nulle part et que personne n'en parle.

Son interlocuteur ne releva pas. Dommage. Wat aurait pourtant été intéressé pour débattre de ceci avec lui.

– Il y a toujours eu des arrangements, ajouta-t-il.

– Pas dans notre cas, rappela Lyserg.

– Les limites ne sont-elles pas faites pour être franchies ?

Lyserg reporta son regard sur ses affaires sagement rangées et se mit à examiner ses ongles attentivement.

– Je ne vois pas les choses comme ça.

Il laissa retomber ses mains. Son visage se fit songeur. Alors que Wat pensait le débat clos, il relança :

– Tu te rends compte que tu es peut-être…

Il s'interrompit et secoua la tête, trop embarrassé pour continuer.

– Peut-être quoi ? interrogea Wat, sincèrement curieux de ce que son camarade allait dire.

– Perdu pour Hao ! laissa enfin échapper Lyserg.

Wat rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire.

– Hao, gloussa-t-il. C'est le cadet de mes soucis, tu sais.

– Et pourquoi ça ? Ce n'est pas très malin. La sélection est une occasion inespérée de te faire une place de choix à la cour !

Wat réfléchit et secoua la tête.

– Aucune chance pour que je sois choisi.

– Tu n'en sais rien, s'obstina Lyserg.

– Oh si je sais. Mais après tout, quand bien même. Si je pouvais être sélectionné…

Wat fit attendre la fin de sa phrase et la décocha, assortie d'un sourire fondant.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi on voudrait d'un petit tendron prude et rougissant. Moi, au moins, je serais… documenté.

– Tu en parles comme d'une science !

– C'en est une ! Cela s'apprend, dans les livres comme dans la pratique.

Lyserg rougissait toujours, par vagues, mais moins. Wat nota même que son regard avait cessé ses agitations et se faisait plus précis, plus calme. Le beau jeune homme semblait intéressé par ce qu'il lui confiait, finalement. Peut-être était-il curieux. Quoi de plus logique ? L'interdit attise le désir. Il en avait toujours été ainsi.

– Dans les livres, répéta Lyserg, amusé.

– Tu ne me crois pas ?

– ...si. Je vois de quoi tu parles.

Encore heureux, pensa Wat. Tout n'est donc pas perdu avec toi.

– Tu n'en as jamais vu ? voulut-il savoir.

– Bien sûr que non ! Ce ne sont pas des ouvrages pour des jeunes personnes comme nous !

– C'est idiot. Comment pourrons-nous devenir de bons époux si nous ne pouvons pas avoir accès à la moindre information ?

Lyserg ne répondit pas. Il semblait à court d'arguments.

– Je pourrais te montrer, suggéra Wat. J'ai justement un titre intéressant dans mon sac…

Il ne se retint pas assez vite : la phrase s'était achevée avant même qu'il ait voulu la prononcer. Il se mordit la lèvre, ennuyé, tandis que Lyserg se renfonçait dans sa chaise.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait faire. Parler hypothétiquement de ses lectures scabreuses était une chose, reconnaître qu'il se promenait avec des ouvrages que la morale réprouvait en était une autre. Et l'avouer dans une salle de classe, devant le délégué des élèves, n'était sans doute pas l'idée du siècle. Il regrettait ses paroles. Mais à présent il était trop tard pour reculer. Il attendit donc la réponse de Lyserg en espérant que sa gentillesse ou sa curiosité seraient plus fortes que son sentiment du devoir.

– Non merci, chuchota le beau garçon très vite.

À son trouble, Wat sentit son assurance remonter en flèche.

– Allons, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Lyserg jeta un coup d'œil de côté.

– Les autres peuvent arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

Le pouls de Wat s'accéléra. Voilà une réponse qu'il n'attendait pas. Enhardi, il proposa :

– Je peux te le prêter si tu veux. C'est… instructif.

Lyserg rougit, balança, mais ne secoua pas la tête. Alors, sans réfléchir, Wat alla chercher l'ouvrage incriminé de son sac et le posa sur les genoux. Le délégué le regarda comme s'il allait lui exploser entre les mains. Puis, de nouveau très rouge, il s'empressa de l'enfoncer tout au fond de son propre sac. L'opération terminée, il plongea son visage entre ses mains.

– Pourquoi je fais ça, moi, l'entendit marmonner Wat.

– Parce que tu es un esprit curieux. Tu veux savoir. Tu en as assez d'être ignorant. Tu aimes apprendre. Je me trompe ?

La figure de Lyserg émergea de ses paumes, prise d'un intérêt nouveau. Il contempla Wat et admit, à mi-voix :

– C'est peut-être vrai.

Cette fois, le silence s'installa et les deux garçons se mirent à regarder dans le vague, tous deux absorbés par leurs pensées.

– Veux-tu faire quelque chose pour moi ? demanda soudain Lyserg, ce qui fit sursauter Wat.

– Quoi donc ?

Il croisa le regard de son condisciple qui semblait beaucoup plus assuré, à présent.

– Ce n'est pas vraiment le « défi » que tu escomptais… c'est plutôt une requête personnelle.

– Dis toujours, sourit Wat.

La réponse le surprit.

– Ne gâche pas ton futur avec Jackson.

Wat le fit répéter.

– Ne le fais pas juste pour le plaisir de l'insolence, s'expliqua Lyserg. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça en vaille la peine.

– Pourquoi t'en soucier ? s'étonna Wat.

– Je serais peiné qu'ils te renvoient.

Le garçon aux cheveux ondulés ne sut que répondre. Brusquement, il se sentait à court de mots. Il chassa son embarras d'un petit éclat de rire et, ne sachant qu'ajouter, regagna sa place. Ils n'échangèrent plus une seule parole jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Achille, puis des autres.

Durant l'heure de cours, Wat contempla la nuque droite de Lyserg, l'esprit empli d'interrogations fascinantes, mais qui n'avaient pas grand rapport avec le cours qu'il était censé suivre.

.


	25. Jalousie

_Disclaimer: Shaman King et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei._

* * *

.

XXV

Jalousie

.

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, Reoseb était tiraillé entre le désir de se rapprocher de Ren et celui de l'éviter. Cette ambivalence de sentiment le taraudait toute la journée. Pour y remédier, il se contentait d'observer l'adolescent de loin tout en s'efforçant de ne jamais croiser son regard.

Le hasard voulut que Chrom joue inconsciemment un très vilain tour à Reoseb lors d'un cours de dessin où Nichrom ne cessait de papoter à son oreille.

– Vous êtes infernaux, tous les deux, avait commenté le professeur en secouant la tête. Puisque c'est ça, je vous sépare. Vous, Nichrom, vous restez là. Vous, Reoseb, vous irez vous asseoir... là-bas. Il reste une place vide à côté de Ren.

Reoseb reçut un coup au cœur. Il s'efforça de masquer son trouble. Il espérait n'avoir pas rougi, pâli ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ignorant le regard apitoyé de son meilleur ami, il rassembla ses affaires et se laissa tomber à côté de Ren qui le regarda à peine.

Au fond, il préférait cela. Pendant tout le cours, Reoseb fit mine d'être profondément absorbé par son aquarelle, bien que son esprit soit occupé de mille questions. Son bras gauche le picotait, comme brûlé par la présence du jeune Tao à ses côtés. Le moindre des gestes de Ren captivait son attention. Par moments, se sentant observé, il ne put s'empêcher de prendre une pose avantageuse, bien que ce genre de procédé lui répugnât. Reoseb avait l'horrible impression que son petit manège ne passait pas inaperçu et que, plus il feignait d'ignorer Ren, plus c'était visible. À la fin du cours, il se sentait plus épuisé qu'après deux heures de musique.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, il était si tendu qu'il se leva d'un bond, renversant au passage le pot d'eau qui lui avait servi pour son aquarelle. L'eau colorée versa sur la table et trempa tout. Ren eut le réflexe de bondir en éloignant son sac du pied. Son dessin, en revanche, reçut l'intégralité du pot et le paysage qu'il avait peint se changea en bouillie informe.

Reoseb ouvrit la bouche horrifié et Ren lui jeta un regard furibond.

– C'est malin.

– Dé-désolé, je...

– Allons bon, intervint Chrom. Messieurs, sortez en silence, s'il vous plaît. Vous deux, voulez-vous rester pour nettoyer s'il vous plaît ? Je l'aurais fait mais le cours de croquis en extérieur des cinquième année commence dans deux minutes...

– Moi aussi ? siffla Ren.

– À deux, vous aurez plus vite fini. Les autres, vous direz à votre professeur que c'est moi qui ai retenu vos camarades.

Ren poussa une exclamation d'exaspération. Figé sur place, Reoseb attendit que la salle se vide et que Chrom soit parti pour dire :

– Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

– Encore heureux, grommela Ren.

– Je suis vraiment désolé... Si tu veux, je referai ton dessin !

– Te donne pas la peine, on s'en fiche, c'était pas noté.

Reoseb baissa les yeux.

– Bon, tu m'aides, oui ou non ?

Le jeune garçon se précipita pour prendre une éponge. Durant l'opération, il retint son souffle, électrisé par la proximité soudaine entre Ren et lui. Il se demanda s'il devait alimenter la conversation. Il y avait bien un sujet qu'il aurait aimé aborder, quoique celui-ci soit hautement embarrassant. Un sujet qui le tourmentait depuis deux jours. Il finit par s'enhardir et demanda timidement :

– Tu n'es pas trop déçu ? ...Pour la sanction, je veux dire.

Ren releva la tête, l'air ahuri, comme si c'était la dernière question à laquelle il s'attendait.

– Ça aurait pu être pire. De toute façon, il ne me manquera pas tant que ça, ce ballet. Pourquoi ?

– Pour rien... comme ça.

Ils se turent à nouveau. Reoseb épongeait les pinceaux sans vraiment y penser, guettant Ren du regard. Il semblait sincère. Le garçon n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était heureux ou déçu. D'autres questions se pressaient à présent dans sa tête. Avant même qu'il ait le temps de l'étudier, la première sortit de sa bouche :

– Comment ça s'est passé, là-bas, chez les filles ?

Ren croisa son regard, suspicieux, et reposa son éponge.

– C'était… intéressant, fit-il. Ça ne valait pas le savon qu'on s'est pris après, mais c'était intéressant.

Reoseb ne put se défendre d'un sentiment de réjouissance comme Ren minimisait l'expérience.

– Vous en avez vu ? Des filles ?

– Oui.

– Et alors ?

Ren s'agita, mal à l'aise.

– Il fallait venir si ça t'intéressait.

– Il y en avait beaucoup ?

– Trois. Au début.

– Elles faisaient quoi ?

– Elles se battaient.

– C'est vrai ?

Reoseb ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux.

– Oui, répondit Ren. C'était un duel. Beau à voir.

– Et elles étaient comment ?

– Ben… c'était des filles, quoi.

– Oui, mais comment… s'impatienta le jeune garçon.

– Elles s'entraînaient pour un tournoi...

Reoseb le laissa poursuivre.

– L'une était en armure d'argent, l'autre beige. On aurait dit des fauves. Elles étaient incroyables. Précises, fortes. Puissantes. Chaque coup était une œuvre d'art.

À l'évocation de l'événement, son regard se perdit dans le vague. Reoseb eut un pincement de cœur. Il ne put retenir une exclamation moqueuse.

– Quelque chose de drôle ?

– Oh non. Je ne te croyais pas du genre à rêver aux filles, c'est tout.

Sa phrase claqua dans l'air et Reoseb la regretta aussitôt. Il baissa les yeux et se remit à l'ouvrage, espérant que Ren n'y verrait pas malice.

Peine perdue.

– Je ne « rêve » pas aux filles, répliqua-t-il un peu sèchement.

Reoseb serra les dents. Le sang lui battait aux oreilles.

– Ah vraiment ? Tu ne les aimes pas ?

– Je ne les aime pas plus que ça mais je ne les déteste pas non plus. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces questions, à la fin ?

Reoseb sentait la colère monter en lui. Imbécile de Ren. Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, juste comprendre, sans qu'il ait à parler ? À l'origine, il n'avait pas voulu que les choses dérapent ainsi. Le souvenir de son humiliation précédente était encore cuisant. Il voulait juste savoir comment Ren vivait sa punition. Mais puisque la discussion s'était engagée dans ce sens, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Hélas, Reoseb demeurait incapable de prononcer les mots qu'il avait envie de dire.

– Et est-ce qu'elles se sont montrées courtoises, au moins ? demanda-t-il sur un ton acerbe.

– Bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

– Parce que ce sont toutes les mêmes.

– Mais de quoi tu parles ?

– Oh, tu sais bien ! cracha Reoseb avec amertume. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que vous y êtes allés, non ? C'était chouette de se jeter tout cru dans la gueule des louves ?

– _Mais de quoi je me mêle ?_

Le garçon blond le toisa. Il sentait que ses joues avaient rougi comme des fruits mûrs. Ses tempes battaient au rythme de son cœur déchaîné. Il dévisagea l'objet de son obsession, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot. Il se demanda si les réticences de Ren à donner des détails ne signifiaient pas qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de sérieux, à Ozoresan-Fumbari. Il tressaillit en imaginant Ren se promener au bras d'une belle jeune femme, vêtue d'une armure éblouissante, victorieuse, qui lui offrirait des fleurs en baisant ses doigts. Ses dents ripèrent à force de contraction.

Son camarade le fixait toujours, cherchant une explication. Alors, sur un inspiration subite, Reoseb se dressa de toute sa taille, l'empoigna par les épaules et l'attira à lui, cherchant ses lèvres. Ren eut un mouvement de recul et sa bouche le rata de peu. L'instant d'après, Reoseb fut vivement repoussé. Alors qu'il retrouvait son équilibre, Ren le gifla à toute volée et le fit reculer de trois pas.

– Ça va pas, non ?

Une main sur sa joue, Reoseb se redressa. Ren braquait un index menaçant dans sa direction.

– Ne refais plus jamais ça.

Le ton était dur, le regard glacial. L'effroi et le vide se répandaient dans le cœur de Reoseb. Ce n'était plus une bataille perdue, cette fois, mais un rejet définitif.

– Je commence à comprendre, maintenant.

Reoseb se trouvait dans un état second. Il n'arrivait pas à lâcher ce regard ni à le décrypter. Il ne savait plus si ce qu'il y lisait était du dédain ou de la compassion.

– C'était donc pour ça que tu me tournais autour.

– Ne t'avise pas de te moquer de moi, fit-il d'une voix dangereusement tremblante.

– Je ne me moque pas.

Ren consentit alors à le lâcher pour aller ranger le matériel.

– Mais désolé, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Ses derniers mots heurtèrent Reoseb plus violemment encore que sa claque. Cette déclaration d'indifférence lui faisait bien plus mal que sa colère. Une bouffée de rage sourde envahit le garçon. Ses yeux le piquaient sous la menace des larmes. Il avait envie de hurler, de pleurer, d'éclater de rire à la fois. Fini, c'était bel et bien fini. Il avait brûlé ses derniers vaisseaux.

– J'aurais préféré qu'ils vous privent de sélection, cracha-t-il soudain. Vous l'auriez mérité. _Tu_ l'aurais mérité. Pour vous être montrés aussi stupides, je pensais que le directeur...

La colère l'aveuglait mais il se tut, réalisant qu'il était sur le point de se trahir. Alors, Ren se retourna, lentement. À son expression, Reoseb comprit qu'il était trop tard. Une fois de plus.

– Tu pensais que le directeur _quoi_ ? reprit Ren froidement.

– Rien, riposta vertement Reoseb.

Les yeux de Ren s'étrécirent.

– Alors, c'était toi.

Glacé, Reoseb ne songea même pas à feindre l'incompréhension, n'essaya pas de nier, ni de se défendre. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être là, d'être sorti de son corps pour se contempler, de loin, en train de foutre en l'air tous ses espoirs amoureux. C'était un désastre. Ren n'aurait jamais dû apprendre cela.

– Espèce de sale petit bâtard, siffla Ren.

Pour Reoseb, ce fut comme une pierre jetée en plein cœur.

– Je ne… je ne… voulais pas…

Soudain Ren fut sur lui. Reoseb attendit les coups mais ne les reçut pas. Son camarade le dévisageait avec répugnance. Entrevoyant une échappatoire, le garçon gémit :

– Vous auriez pu faire de mauvaises rencontres... Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Il mentait à peine. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait fait par jalousie, par colère, par méchanceté. Mais ça aussi, ça en faisait partie. L'horreur de cette image de Ren courtisé par une armée d'étudiantes d'Ozoresan-Fumbari en grand uniforme, rapière au côté, sourires en coin, et les menaces de ces filles-rapaces dépeçant ses camarades innocents puis les abandonnant avec désinvolture. Il avait tant hésité à parler au directeur ! Tant tergiversé entre sa colère, ses angoisses, et de l'autre côté, la crainte qu'ils ne soient tous renvoyés et qu'il ne revoie plus jamais le fils du clan Tao… Ren n'avait pas idée de ce que lui avait coûté cette décision.

– Dis-moi une chose, fit Ren sur un ton très calme. Tu espérais vraiment sortir avec moi et me cacher ce petit secret ?

Reoseb ne sut que répondre. Impitoyable, Ren le toisa avec mépris puis le lâcha enfin.

– Tu me dégoûtes.

Cette fois, il ramassa ses affaires et s'en fut, laissant derrière lui un Reoseb dévasté.

Son cœur battait à grands coups. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Il avait l'impression de n'être plus qu'un grand vide. Un champs de ruines fumantes et stériles.

La mâchoire de Reoseb trembla. Un sanglot bruyant lui échappa, qu'il étouffa de ses deux mains. Pris de panique, il s'enfuit en courant et se rua aux toilettes. Il se précipita dans une cabine et claqua la porte. Puis il laissa les sanglots monter et exploser comme un violent ressac. Tout, sa peur, son amour, sa jalousie, sa fureur, son angoisse, sa culpabilité, son humiliation, tout cela ressortit par vagues, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de larmes à pleurer. Jusqu'à ce que sa peau soit chaude, ses yeux fatigués et ses tempes douloureuses.

Alors, il s'essuya le visage, le nez, la bouche et sortit des toilettes. Il se passa de l'eau sur les joues, atterré par son visage gonflé et meurtri.

Il avait tout saccagé. Il avait honte. Et surtout, il avait mal.

Tandis qu'il reprenait son calme après la tempête, Reoseb sentit soudain la colère revenir. Saine, salutaire, froide, aiguë, avouable. Colère teintée d'indignation. Désir de vengeance.

Les jointures de ses mains appuyées sur la faïence virèrent au blanc. Il serra les mâchoires, une expression de rage froide sur la figure. Le reflet de ses propres traits l'encouragea.

Ren n'avait pas le droit de le traiter ainsi.

À présent Reoseb mourait d'envie de lui faire payer. Et il le ferait. Ce n'était pas compliqué. Il trouverait un moyen. Il trouverait.

.


	26. Songes éveillés

_Disclaimer : Shaman King et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei._

* * *

.

XXVI

Songes éveillés

.

Yoh avait avalé son repas machinalement et suivait à présent ses camarades dans les couloirs, en direction du prochain cours, celui de maintien et de mode. Yoh aimait beaucoup Matamune, qui était un de ses professeurs préférés. Moins pour la matière qu'il enseignait que pour son caractère et son humour pince-sans-rire. Et puis, son cours était calme. Sauf lorsque le maître esprit leur donnait une leçon de marche sur les okobo, ce que Yoh trouvait terriblement fatigant. Presque aussi fatigant que la musique, que pourtant il adorait. Yoh avait bien essayé d'expliquer à un Ren un peu condescendant et à un Ryû gentiment sceptique que, non, la guitare n'était pas un instrument _reposant_. Aucun instrument ne l'était. Yoh n'aurait pas su dire si c'était effectivement moins physique que de jouer du violon ou du piano mais lui aussi avait le dos en vrac au bout d'un moment, les bras lourds, les mains crispées à force de se tordre en accords complexes, le bout des doigts douloureux à force de pincer les cordes. Non mais.

Il capta quelques bribes de la conversation qui se déroulait à l'avant du groupe mais n'éprouva pas le besoin de s'y mêler. Ça parlait des variations qu'ils auraient à danser devant Hao.

Yoh soupira intérieurement. Il n'avait pas vraiment commencé à travailler ça. Enfin, il avait commencé sans commencer, en jetant quelques notes sur un bout de papier, dans l'enthousiasme du début, en écoutant et en réécoutant sa musique. Puis, il avait reprit ce début de travail, plusieurs fois, sans jamais avancer vraiment. Il allait vraiment devoir s'y mettre s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver à la traîne.

Heureusement, on pouvait compter sur M. Maxwell pour les fliquer. Yoh était certain que le directeur ne les laisserait pas s'enfoncer dans la paresse et ne tarderait pas à leur demander des comptes sur l'avancement de leur travail. À cette pensée, un sentiment galvanisant de pression s'empara de lui. Il était du genre à ne pouvoir travailler que s'il avait le couteau sur la gorge. Et on pouvait compter sur le directeur pour lui fournir ce soutien-là.

Cette pensée le fit dériver immédiatement vers l'aveu qu'ils lui avaient fait, Ryû et lui, plus facilement qu'il l'aurait cru, d'ailleurs, et sur leur sanction. C'était moche, mais il était soulagé. Ryû avait été très déçu d'être exclu des auditions mais lui… il aimait mieux se trouver dans le public pour le ballet. Ça lui convenait.

Le regard du directeur, au moment où ils s'étaient dénoncés, n'avait pas été très facile à soutenir, mais une fois l'aveu commencé, les mots étaient venus tous seuls. Yoh s'était même senti soulagé. Ça faisait du bien d'avouer un tel secret.

Il aurait bien encouragé Manta à faire de même, mais il valait mieux ne pas trop insister sur ce sujet. Son ami s'était transformé en pile électrique depuis la dernière fois. Il était bizarre, dans la lune, gêné, probablement. Ils n'arrivaient plus vraiment à parler.

Yoh n'était pas non plus dans son assiette. Il pensait encore souvent à leur expédition à Ozoresan-Fumbari. Et aux filles.

L'incident avec les trois étudiantes lui trottait dans la tête. Il revoyait le sourire de louve de la jeune fille rousse, celui, plus discret, de la blonde, et la mine lointaine et narquoise de la plus grande, avec sa cigarette au coin des lèvres. Passé le choc, il commençait à s'indigner du traitement qui leur avait été fait. Des plaisanteries douteuses des deux jeunes femmes. Du laxisme de la plus âgée. Si la quatrième n'était pas intervenue, que se serait-il passé ? Jusqu'où auraient été les choses ? Yoh frissonnait en y songeant. Elle avait eu raison : ses camarades ne s'étaient vraiment pas comportées en gentedames.

Mathilda. Elle lui avait paru séduisante, au début. À présent, son sourire trop large et son regard avide, quand il se les remémoraient, le dégoûtaient presque. Ils lui faisaient peur. C'était donc cela, une fille ? C'était ça, qu'il devait finir par épouser, qu'il devait aimer, chérir, servir ? Son épouse en userait-elle ainsi avec lui ? Serait-elle brutale ? Alors qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé la chose autrement qu'avec désinvolture, répondant à chaque question qu'on lui posait là-dessus par un « on verra le moment venu » insouciant, il se surprenait à présent à craindre ce futur, inévitable pour un Asakura comme lui. Il avait déjà eu une fiancée. Une fille qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée et avec qui toute promesse avait été rompue. Elle était apparemment du même âge que lui, chose rare, et il ne savait même pas son nom. L'affaire était purement et simplement tombée à l'eau. Désormais, il ne savait plus à quoi s'attendre. Ses parents le feraient peut-être sortir de l'école d'ici l'année prochaine, une fois sa cinquième année en poche. Il y avait peu de chances pour qu'on le laisse poursuivre en troisième cycle. Mais de toute façon, même si on lui laissait le choix, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie d'aller jusqu'à la sixième année. Les études ne le passionnaient pas. Il aimait apprendre un certain nombre de choses, acquérir de petits talents, mais s'engager sur une voie professionnelle n'aurait aucun sens. Ce ne serait jamais son chemin. Et puis, il fallait travailler dur.

Yoh aspirait à une vie tranquille. À s'établir rapidement. Il se voyait bien marié, installé dans son foyer, père de famille, entouré de ses enfants. Plusieurs de ses camarades n'envisageaient pas cet avenir d'un très bon œil, ses deux colocataires en particulier. Ryû était fait pour la cour et pour le monde des arts. Ren lui… Yoh ne savait pas très bien pour quoi il était fait, mais ce n'était pas pour la vie maritale, ça il en était certain.

Qu'aurait fait Ren, à sa place, face à Mathilda ? Il ne se serait sans doute pas laissé faire, comme le faible garçon que Yoh était. Il l'aurait remise à distance en lui assenant un « qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche là, votre main ? » hautain, comme il savait les faire. Horo Horo non plus ne se serait pas fait mener en bateau comme lui et Manta. Quant à Pino… Pino aurait sans doute tremblé comme une feuille et répondu aux avances de la dame aussi effrontément que possible. Yoh n'imaginait pas non plus Namari se faire dompter ainsi. Alors qu'est-ce qui faisait la différence avec eux ? Et qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ?

Pourtant, l'événement était d'une banalité sans nom. Une femme se comportant mal avec un jeune homme innocent, cela arrivait tout le temps. Yoh avait cru vivre une scène extraite d'un de ces romans qu'il fallait lire pour le cours de littérature. Tout y était, depuis la mauvaise chevalière, jusqu'à la preuse dame arrivée juste à temps pour arracher les demoiseaux en détresse des mains de rustres mal intentionnées. Leur crainte, la forêt noire, les gestes, les sourires égrillards, les voix doucereuses des trois femmes, et soudain, la sauveteuse arrivant à temps pour préserver leur honneur. Une situation terriblement romantique. Il aurait pu en rêver et frissonner délicieusement à ce fantasme. Mais l'avoir vécu pour de vrai, c'était autre chose. Le frisson n'avait rien de plaisant.

On disait que les femmes étaient ainsi. Qu'elles avaient leurs humeurs, leurs hormones, leurs besoins. Les femmes avaient davantage de fougue amoureuse que les hommes. L'univers féminin était fait de violence, de cris, de sang. Les corps des hommes étaient faits pour offrir, quand ceux des femmes, tout en robustesse, en endurance, étaient conçus pour recevoir. Il en fallait, du courage, pour être une femme, pour surmonter l'épreuve d'une grossesse et même celle des menstrues. Rien que de penser à un flot de sang dégoulinant de son entre-jambe, Yoh en avait presque la nausée. Les femmes étaient la force. Elles prenaient ce qu'elles voulaient. Pouvait-on s'attendre à ce qu'elles respecte de faibles garçons venus se jeter entre leurs pattes ?

Il songea qu'un jour, il lui faudrait aimer une de ces créatures menaçantes. Ah, si seulement elle pouvait être douce ! Il n'avait nulle envie de se forcer à chérir une main qui le frapperait. Ni de s'engager dans un duel dont on connaissait déjà l'issue, la vainqueresse et le perdant. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette Tamao, il aurait désespéré des femmes, à son retour à Hoshigumi. Celle-là, du moins, s'était montrée correcte, polie, chevaleresque. Dommage qu'elle ait eu l'idée d'alerter ses professeuses. Voilà une dame avec laquelle il aurait aimé converser davantage. Son visage lui avait plu, par son naturel et sa franchise. Sa taille, de mémoire, était bien prise et séduisante. Son bras, qui l'avait soutenu, était fort, sans nervosité. Il l'imaginait aisément bander son arc avec concentration ou bien tirer l'épée et pourfendre son ennemi d'un seul geste. Pourtant, son sourire et son regard posés sur lui étaient bons. Quand on lui choisirait une épouse, Yoh espérait que ce serait une femme dans ce genre-là.

– À quoi tu penses ? lui demanda soudain Ryû.

Yoh rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

– Ah euh… à rien, bafouilla-t-il, terriblement gêné.

Il pressa le pas pour éviter d'autres questions.

.

En arrivant au cours de Matamune, ils se découvrirent bons derniers et filèrent s'installer aux places restantes, penauds. Ils durent se séparer, car il ne restait plus de rangées libres. Yoh se glissa au bord de l'une d'elles, à côté de Chocolove. Devant lui, la nuque d'Achille paraissait si droite qu'elle avait quelque chose de vertigineux.

Le cours portait la mode du siècle précédent. La voix délicate de Matamune égrenait les faits tandis que les élèves grattaient le papier de toutes leurs forces. Le cours était clair, limpide, synthétique. Parfait, pour la plupart d'entre eux. Même Yoh trouvait cela intéressant, lui qui s'ennuyait toujours dans les matières théoriques.

Mais ce jour-là, son esprit était ailleurs. Il n'était même pas fixé sur quoi que ce soit de particulier. Il était juste _ailleurs_. Sa main s'interrompit paresseusement. Son regard se perdit. Il commença à rêvasser.

Une inflexion de la voix du maître chat, plus forte que les autres, fit sursauter Yoh. Un remord subit le fit replonger dans sa feuille. Il écouta quelques minutes, avant de décrocher à nouveau. Cette fois, ces yeux n'allèrent pas jusqu'à la fenêtre. Ils s'arrêtèrent en cours de route sur le profil ravissant de Lyserg, assis à côté d'Achille.

Il se prit à admirer la régularité des traits de son camarade, la finesse de la courbure de son cou et la ligne délicate de sa mâchoire. Le jeune homme repoussa soudain une mèche verte derrière son oreille et en profita pour échanger un regard complice avec son voisin. Ce mouvement chassa le regard de Yoh qui se sentit vaguement honteux. Il ne regardait pas vraiment ses camarades d'habitude. Il se demanda ce qui lui avait pris. Lyserg avait beau être à tomber par terre, il n'était pas libre.

Embarrassé, Yoh se mit à noter précipitamment. Au bout d'un moment, il se redressa, pensif, et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Lyserg. Tout à coup, celui-ci se pencha sur sa feuille, offrant son profil sous un nouvel angle. Dans un éclair de lucidité, Yoh réalisa que quelque chose, dans la configuration de ce visage, lui rappelait l'archère à la chevelure rose.

– Yoh, souffla Chocolove.

L'adolescent sursauta et croisa le regard sombre de son voisin. L'idée terrifiante qu'il ait pu le griller en train de reluquer Lyserg lui traversa l'esprit.

Mais il se trompait.

– Tu aurais un crayon rouge ? chuchota l'ancien petit ami.

– Ah… euh… oui.

Chocolove remercia en récupérant l'objet et revint à ses notes. Yoh inspira profondément et décida de suivre le cours une bonne fois pour toutes. De toute évidence, rêvasser n'était plus de tout repos.

.

Il se sentit d'autant plus fatigué lorsque la cloche sonna. Yoh rassembla ses affaires, légèrement morose, sans prêter attention à ses camarades. Il ne vit pas Ryû qui lui faisait des signes.

– Yooh ! s'impatienta son colocataire.

Yoh se retourna, prêt à essuyer l'exubérant enthousiasme de Ryû. Sa mine sombre l'alerta.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un problème ?

– Faut qu'on parle, éluda le grand garçon. Tu nous retrouves dehors ?

Yoh haussa les sourcils mais obtempéra.

Ryû l'entraîna avec des airs de mystère peu discrets jusqu'à un coin reculé où ils retrouvèrent Ren, Manta, Horo Horo et Pino, qui affichaient eux aussi des mines de circonstance.

– Bon, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? demanda Yoh avec un sourire qu'il voulut apaisant.

– Ren nous a appris quelque chose… d'intéressant, fit Pino d'un air grave qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

– C'est quoi ?

Ren se décolla du mur sur lequel il s'appuyait.

– C'est Reoseb qui nous dénoncés, annonça-t-il. J'ai découvert ça… y a pas longtemps.

Yoh ouvrit de grands yeux.

– _Reoseb ?_

Les questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête.

– C'est impossible.

– Pourtant, c'est vrai.

– Mais ça n'a pas de sens. Pourquoi… ?

Ren se mordit la lèvre et haussa les épaules.

– Comment as-tu découvert ça, au fait ? lança soudain Horo Horo, les sourcils froncés.

L'intéressé éluda d'un geste vague. Yoh le détailla, intrigué par le malaise de son regard. Ce n'était pas forcément perceptible pour le premier venu mais lui partageait la chambre de Ren depuis trois ans. Il était gêné, ça se voyait. Par quoi ? Il y avait du mystère là-dessous, aurait dit Ryû d'une voix dramatique.

– On discutait… il s'est trahi. Bêtement. J'ai compris à ce moment-là.

L'explication était rapide et Yoh vit qu'elle faisait aussi tiquer Horo Horo. Fort heureusement, ce dernier s'abstint d'insister. Yoh enchaîna sur autre chose :

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Horo Horo haussa ses sourcils un peu trop épais :

– Parce que tu as l'intention de faire quelque chose ?

– Oui, rétorqua Yoh. De lui demander ce qui lui a pris. C'était franchement dégoûtant de sa part.

Manta acquiesça.

– Moi, décréta soudain Pino, je trouve que ça ne suffit pas. Si jamais c'est vrai, il mérite une bonne leçon.

Yoh se tourna vers Ren :

– Tu es sûr de toi, au moins ?

– Certain, répondit l'autre. Je l'ai mis au pied du mur et il a tout avoué.

Les garçons méditèrent en silence. Soudain, la cloche résonna de nouveau, signifiant la fin de l'interclasse. Un échange de regards collectif scella la décision commune.

– On en rediscute plus tard ? suggéra Yoh. Au dîner ?

Il n'avait aucune envie de faire un sale coup à Reoseb. Mais certains de ses amis y tiendraient. Voudraient se venger. Autant le faire ensemble, songea-t-il. Pour que ça soit correct. Et pas trop méchant.

.


	27. Le prix

_Disclaimer: Shaman King et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei._

* * *

.

XXVII

Le prix

.

Horo Horo avala sa salive pour la troisième fois et prit une grande inspiration avant d'aborder Nichrom. Il s'était longuement préparé. Depuis la veille en fait. L'idée lui était venue immédiatement après la discussion avec ses amis et n'avait pas cessé de lui trotter dans la tête. Évidemment, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de leur en parler au dîner. Ce n'est qu'en sortant de table qu'il avait compris que les autres comptaient sur lui, désormais, et qu'il ne pouvait plus se défiler. Il allait devoir parler à Nichrom et rapidement. C'était gênant. Il aurait préféré avoir un peu de temps pour y réfléchir, se préparer. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il allait faire. Il avait même de moins en moins envie de se venger depuis qu'il avait eu l'idée. À quoi bon ? En plus, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Ce n'était que lorsqu'il pensait à sa trouille, au milieu d'Ozoresan-Fumbari, au savon qu'ils s'étaient pris, à la punition dont ils avaient écopé que sa colère revenait et raffermissait sa volonté.

Il repéra Nichrom au loin, seul. Une chance. La seule qu'il aurait, sans doute, car Nichrom ne se séparait jamais longtemps de Reoseb.

Il attendit que les groupes le précédant soient passés et lui fit signe. Le visage de Nichrom s'éclaira lorsqu'il le vit.

– Salut ! Ça va ?

Horo Horo hocha brièvement la tête et jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux au couloir dans lequel ils étaient. Trop exposé.

– Viens, j'ai à te parler.

Nichrom le suivit sans poser de question. Horo Horo l'entraîna en direction des toilettes mais changea de plan au dernier moment. Mauvaise idée. Trop de surprises potentielles.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'impatienta timidement Nichrom.

Il y avait une sorte de fébrilité dans sa voix.

– J'ai un truc à te demander.

Faute de mieux, Horo Horo se planta juste à côté de la porte des toilettes.

– Ah-ah oui ? souffla Nichrom.

Dans l'obscurité, Horo Horo nota que ses yeux, écarquillés, brillaient. Il chercha comment présenter la chose. Ah, que c'était embarrassant !

– Bon, voilà. On a appris que c'était Reoseb qui nous avait balancés au directeur.

Nichrom accusa le choc, bouche bée. Mais Horo Horo nota qu'il n'essayait même pas de prendre sa défense. Ou bien il savait, ou bien ça ne l'étonnait pas tant que ça.

– On a trouvé ça infect et on a décidé de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Horo Horo reprit son souffle. Il avait tout lâché d'une traite et ça faisait du bien. Même s'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'atténuer le terme de « vengeance » qui lui venait à l'esprit.

– …On voudrait que tu nous aides, conclut-il.

Le regard de Nichrom s'éteignit.

– Oh, fit-il.

Ce n'était visiblement pas ce à quoi le jeune garçon s'attendait.

– Et comment est-ce que je pourrais faire ça ? demanda Nichrom un peu plus froidement.

Horo Horo le sonda du regard.

– Aujourd'hui, on sera notés en art floral. T'es toujours à côté de lui pendant ce cours, non ?

Nichrom cilla et Horo Horo devina qu'il avait compris.

– Tu veux que je le plante, c'est ça ?

Horo Horo hocha la tête. Nichrom pinça les lèvres. Son regard dévia. Il semblait gêné. En colère, même. Lorsqu'il revint planter ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, Horo Horo y lut un jugement qui lui déplut. Probablement parce qu'il était justifié.

– C'est tout aussi infect de faire ça.

Horo Horo serra les dents mais ne sut que répondre. Nichrom le toisa et croisa les bras.

– Vous m'avez déjà fait une vacherie, ajouta-t-il. Pourquoi je vous aiderais ?

Zut. Il commençait à perdre pied. Il chercha quelques secondes comment inverser la situation, en vain. Un sourire supérieur remplaça peu à peu la mine sombre de Nichrom. Le garçon décroisa les bras et fit un pas. Il y avait encore une once d'hésitation dans son attitude. Une sorte de timidité dissimulée, quoique nette, mais contrebalancée par une volonté affirmée.

– Tu pourrais… commença Horo Horo.

– Si j'accepte, j'ai le droit de demander quelque chose en échange ?

Horo Horo se mordit la langue. Il avait approché Nichrom parce qu'ils avaient déjà un peu discuté. Mais à bien y réfléchir, c'était plutôt lui qui était redevable au jeune garçon, pour son aide en mathématiques, plutôt que l'inverse. Il était donc logique que Nichrom exige une contrepartie. Mais que pouvait-il bien vouloir ? À quoi allait-il s'engager ?

C'était dangereux. Horo Horo hésita même à en rester là, purement et simplement. Puis il songea aux autres, à leur déception. Le groupe comptait sur lui. Il imaginait déjà les mines contrites. Ryû et Manta qui n'oseraient rien dire. Yoh qui mentirait en prétendant que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Et Ren qui ne dirait rien mais dont le regard tranchant serait mille fois plus significatif que les autres.

Il prit sa décision.

– D'accord.

Il précisa :

– Si tu fais foirer son projet, je t'en devrai une.

Les deux garçons se toisèrent le temps qu'un petit groupe les dépasse pour s'engouffrer dans les toilettes en gloussant. L'heure des cours approchant, les couloirs commençaient à se remplir. Nichrom paraissait en avoir conscience lui aussi. C'est donc tout aussi brutalement qu'il se décida.

– Très bien, décréta-t-il. Je vais le faire. Mais en échange…

Il déglutit. Son regard presque assuré redevint fuyant. Horo Horo le chercha, interrogateur. Il remarqua qu'il rougissait. Que voulait-il ? Nichrom mit quelques secondes à cracher le morceau. Enfin, il redressa la tête et chuchota précipitamment :

– Je le ferai si en échange tu acceptes de sortir avec moi !

Horo Horo crut avoir mal entendu.

– Quoi ? couina-t-il.

Il avait dû se tromper. Ses oreilles lui avaient joué un mauvais tour. C'était quoi, ce plan ?

– Tu as bien entendu, riposta Nichrom qui, la bombe lâchée, reprenait de l'assurance à vue d'œil. Je veux que tu sortes avec moi.

Le choc passé, Horo Horo eut du mal à trouver un contre-argument.

– Mais… Mais-mais-mais, c'est pas… tu ne peux pas… on…

– C'est ce que je veux !

– Tu ne peux pas demander ça !

– Tu as dit que tu m'en devrais une.

– Oui mais… pas _ça !_

– C'est mon prix.

Nichrom détourna les yeux dans une attitude dramatique.

– C'est trop, répliqua Horo Horo, qui reprenait contenance. Pour une simple blague…

– Une blague super méchante. La note va compter max. Peut-être même que ça va le faire descendre au classement.

– Je ne peux pas faire ça !

– En plus, c'est mon meilleur ami. Tu me mets dans une situation vraiment déplaisante.

– Mais…

– C'est à prendre ou à laisser, répliqua Nichrom, les bras de nouveau croisés. Alors ?

Horo Horo se laissa aller contre le mur, catastrophé. Que faire ? Il était coincé. S'il refusait catégoriquement, Nichrom irait peut-être même tout raconter à Reoseb. Bon sang, dans quel pétrin il s'était fourré !

– Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? gémit-il.

Nichrom tapa du pied et leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

– À ton avis, espèce d'andouille ?

– Tu-tu… tu veux vraiment que _toi et moi_... ?

– Ben oui, crétin, c'est pour ça que je te le demande !

Horo Horo dévisagea le jeune garçon en face de lui. Enfin, jeune. Nichrom avait quoi, deux ans de moins ? Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Il ne pouvait quand même pas être amoureux de lui, c'était ridicule. Non, peut-être que Nichrom avait tout simplement envie d'avoir un petit ami, lui aussi, pour voir ce que ça faisait. Pour essayer. Ou pour crâner. Et il s'était rabattu sur l'opportunité qui passait. Sur ce qu'il avait sous la main.

Horo Horo s'imagina sortir avec lui. À quoi cela ressemblerait-il ? Il peinait à l'imaginer. Horo Horo n'était jamais sorti avec personne. Il se vit tenir Nichrom par la main, l'embrasser, se dissimuler dans les coins avec lui. Son camarade était joli, d'une joliesse relativement banale en ces lieux, son atout principal étant son épaisse chevelure noire. Horo Horo aimait bien les cheveux sombres. Les peaux un peu plus foncées que la sienne. Nichrom ne lui déplaisait pas. Mais ça restait bizarre. Ça ne collait pas avec sa vision du petit copain idéal. Pas du tout. Encore que… Il ne savait pas. Plus. Il était perdu.

– Je ne peux pas accepter définitivement, soupira Horo Horo.

– Définitivement ?

– Oui, je veux dire…

Nichrom pencha la tête sur le côté, perplexe. Une idée vint soudain à l'esprit de Horo Horo qui sauta dessus sans réfléchir.

– D'accord pour un temps limité !

Un éclair de frayeur le traversa. Il venait d'accepter. Même pour un temps limité, il avait déjà accepté. Merde.

Nichrom se précipita alors dans la brèche.

– Combien ? souffla-t-il.

– Une semaine, improvisa Horo Horo.

– Trop court !

– Dix jours et pas un de plus !

– Trois semaines !

– Deux !

Nichrom hésita. Conforté, Horo Horo se campa sur ses positions.

– C'est mon dernier mot, assena-t-il.

Les deux adolescents se jaugèrent silencieusement. Horo Horo lut quelque chose de confus sur le visage de Nichrom… de la détresse ?

– D'accord, souffla ce dernier.

Le cœur de Horo Horo se mit à battre de toutes ces forces. Ce qu'il venait d'accepter lui revenait à présent en pleine face. C'était fait : il serait le petit ami de Nichrom pendant deux semaines. Il s'était fait bêtement avoir et désormais il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? pensa-t-il horrifié.

Les épaules de son camarade se détendirent légèrement. Nichrom déglutit et fit un pas vers lui. Puis s'arrêta. L'appréhension saisit Horo Horo lorsqu'il comprit la nature de son geste. Nichrom tendit la main, s'interrompit encore. Horo Horo demeura immobile. Pourtant, il n'avait pas envie que cela se produise. Son corps refusait de bouger et ses joues chauffaient sous l'effet d'un rougissement subit. Il finit cependant par détourner la tête au moment où les doigts de Nichrom allaient toucher sa joue.

– Pas maintenant, ça va sonner, prétexta-t-il.

La cloche résonna alors, complétant ses paroles. Nichrom recula tandis que des flots de voix et de pas se répandaient autour d'eux. Le groupe qu'ils avaient vu entrer dans les toilettes sortit joyeusement en faisant claquer la porte contre le mur. Nichrom et Horo Horo les regardèrent s'éloigner.

– Allons en cours, décida soudain Horo Horo.

– Tu te mets à côté de moi ? supplia Nichrom.

– Non.

Un doigt en l'air s'agita sous son nez.

– Mais tu es mon copain, maintenant !

– Pour l'instant les autres ne doivent pas savoir.

Nichrom mit les poings sur sa taille.

– _Tu as honte de moi ?_

– Non, grogna Horo Horo. Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent tout de suite, c'est tout. De toute façon, c'est comme ça que font les autres. Ils ne l'annoncent pas immédiatement.

– Tu crois ?

– Ben oui.

Nichrom leva les yeux au ciel.

– D'accord mais tu m'embrasses avant qu'on y aille.

– Pas question !

Comme Nichrom allait répliquer, Horo Horo chercha une excuse à toute vitesse.

– Pas tant que tu n'auras pas fait ta part !

– Quoi ?

Retrouvant un peu d'assise, Horo Horo le toisa :

– On ne sera _vraiment_ ensemble que si tu arrives à faire avoir une mauvaise note à Reoseb !

Il se sentit terriblement fier de lui. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Ah, quel imbécile ! Il aurait dû échanger cette promesse de sortir ensemble contre un baiser. Un simple baiser, anodin, sans importance, qui aurait réglé les choses en une minute. Quel idiot !

Nichrom se mordit la lèvre et réfléchit.

– Très bien, accepta-t-il. Après le cours d'art floral, alors.

Puis, il ajouta, méfiant :

– T'as pas intérêt à te défiler à ce moment-là, hein !

– Non, non, c'est promis !

Horo Horo lui tendit la main et le jeune garçon la serra.

– On va en cours séparément, sinon ça fera suspect, décida-t-il.

Nichrom haussa les épaules.

– D'accord.

– Toi d'abord.

Le jeune garçon lui obéit. Il se contenta de lui jeter un dernier sourire avant de rejoindre la classe. En le regardant s'éloigner, Horo Horo crut que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous lui. Le cours d'art floral avait lieu dans l'après-midi. Il avait gagné un petit sursis. Tout petit.

Il se sentit minable. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas su mieux négocier ? Comment est-ce qu'il allait annoncer ça aux autres ? Il aurait l'air d'un bel imbécile, tiens !

Il n'était pas pressé de leur parler mais il allait quand même falloir qu'il le fasse. Les autres voudraient savoir si Nichrom avait accepté ou pas. Peut-être que ça pourrait attendre le déjeuner, mais guère plus. Cela lui laissait la matinée pour se préparer. Il n'aurait qu'à arriver légèrement en retard en cours pour éviter les questions.

Le ventre serré, l'angoisse au cœur, Horo Horo se mit en marche.

.

Le stress ne le quitta pas durant les cours du matin. Nichrom, fort heureusement, le snobait consciencieusement. Horo Horo lui en fut reconnaissant : il avait craint que le jeune garçon ne passe les deux premières heures à le couver d'œillades énamourées. L'horreur ! En revanche, ses camarades conjurés lui jetaient de fréquents regards interrogatifs, soupçonnant qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, ignorant quoi, voulant savoir si le plan tenait toujours. Ryû et Pino se montrèrent particulièrement insistants. Mais le pire, c'était Ren qui le sondait sans vergogne et dont l'expression impénétrable donnait à Horo Horo l'horrible impression qu'il parvenait à lire dans ses pensées.

N'y tenant plus, Pino lui souffla à l'intercours :

– Hé, ça va ?

Horo Horo se recroquevilla.

– Tu es tout pâle. Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?

– Non, répliqua Horo Horo entre ses dents, sachant qu'il n'échapperait pas à un inquisitoire en règle s'il acceptait. Ça va très bien.

– Tu as pu parler à Nichrom de…

– On en reparle plus tard, coupa Horo Horo en se détournant.

Ensuite, durant le cours de littérature, il fit mine d'être passionnément absorbé par ce que racontait M. Denbat.

À la récréation, il comprit qu'il n'échapperait pas à l'interrogatoire. Décidé à crever l'abcès, il cessa d'ignorer les autres et glissa à Pino :

– On s'est vus ce matin. Il va le faire.

– D'accord, répondit le grand blond sur un ton entendu. Je fais passer le mot aux autres.

Pino s'élança pour porter la nouvelle à Ryû et Yoh de l'autre côté de la rangée. Horo Horo, la mort dans l'âme, renonça à l'arrêter pour lui raconter la suite. Il enfouit son visage entre ses bras comme s'il dormait sur sa table. Non, il n'avait pas le courage d'en parler. Les heures passant, sa bêtise lui paraissait de plus en plus monumentale. Un mot même lui était venu en cours de littérature, alors qu'on parlait de la destinée tragique d'un personnage : prostitution. Un mot interdit, scandaleux, qu'il connaissait pourtant. C'était ce qu'il était en train de faire, non ? Plus ou moins. Il avait accepté de donner ses faveurs à quelqu'un en échange d'un service. Il se faisait honte.

Brusquement, il éprouva le besoin de quitter la salle de classe. L'air du couloir serait plus frais après quelques heures à mijoter en cours. Il en avait besoin. Sans un regard pour les autres, il se leva et sortit.

Il se dirigea vers les toilettes mais, les trouvant remplies, il s'en échappa rapidement et alla se cacher dans la cage d'escalier. Là, il tourna en rond quelques instants avant de se faire surprendre par un groupe de grands qui descendaient. Horo Horo baissa la tête et les laissa passer, faisant mine d'attendre quelqu'un. Lorsqu'il quitta son maigre refuge, la fin de la récréation approchait et le couloir était presque vide. Horo Horo entendit la cloche et resta en arrière, le temps que tout le monde parte. Le besoin d'être seul était de plus en plus vif et le temps qui passait n'arrangeait pas les choses. Bientôt arriverait le déjeuner, puis le cours d'art floral et puis…

La porte des toilettes claqua soudain derrière lui. Horo Horo se retourna. C'était Ren.

Il le soupçonna instantanément de l'avoir pisté et attendu pour en savoir plus. Puis il se trouva ridicule. Ren s'en fichait probablement. Son malaise le rendait paranoïaque.

– Un problème ? demanda Ren abruptement (là où les autres auraient demandé, pleins de sollicitude : « Tu es sûr que ça va ? »).

Horo Horo sourit nerveusement mais n'arriva pas à faire illusion.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il hésita à lui répondre « Rien, rien, retournons en cours ». Puis il craqua.

– Je suis vraiment stupide, gémit-il.

Ren ne releva pas et attendit patiemment qu'il s'explique. Face à son silence, Horo Horo ne put se retenir : il déballa tout.

– J'ai demandé à Nichrom… tu sais quoi.

– Les autres m'ont dit qu'il avait accepté.

Un rire acide monta aux lèvres d'Horo Horo.

– Ouais, il a accepté. Mais en échange… je dois faire un truc.

– Quoi comme truc ?

Les mots avaient peine à sortir. Voyant le regard de Ren changer et supposant qu'il imaginait les pires horreurs, Horo Horo passa aux aveux.

– Sortir avec lui.

Le silence tomba comme une pierre.

– Ah, fit Ren.

Horo Horo se dandina sur ses pieds.

– Pour deux semaines, précisa-t-il. J'ai négocié.

– Et tu vas le faire ?

– Je n'ai pas le choix !

Comme Ren ne disait rien, Horo Horo se tordit les mains.

– Je me sens _tellement_ con !

– Pourquoi ça ? interrogea l'autre.

– Ce n'était pas du tout prévu ! _Jamais_ je n'aurais pensé…

– Donc tu as accepté de sortir avec lui alors que tu n'en as pas envie ? Juste pour qu'il nous venge de Reoseb ?

Horo Horo poussa un gémissement désespéré.

– Tu me trouves complètement débile, hein… mais il a exigé… qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait à ma place ? Tu aurais refusé ?

– La question ne se pose même pas, rétorqua Ren avec une mine dégoûtée.

– Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, se justifia Horo Horo, je vous avais dit que je saurais le convaincre…

– Hé oh. Ne rejette pas la faute sur nous. On ne t'a pas demandé de réussir à tout prix, rétorqua son camarade, implacable. Si ça ne te plaisait pas, il fallait dire non, voilà tout. On aurait trouvé autre chose.

Outré, Horo Horo voulut protester mais le cri s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Abattu, il fixa le sol un moment et soupira :

– Et maintenant, je devrais faire quoi à ton avis ?

– Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ? Tu fais ce que tu veux.

– Mais parce que j'ai besoin d'un conseil ! C'est pas à ça que ça sert, les amis ?

Ren le dévisagea quelques secondes et Horo Horo se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il employait le terme « ami » pour le désigner. C'était drôle. Pour Pino, ça avait été évident. Pour Manta, Ryû et Yoh, ça s'était fait très vite aussi, en douceur. Mais pour Ren, ce n'était pas pareil.

– Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles de faire ? répéta Horo Horo, embarrassé par le silence.

Ren baissa les yeux et répondit froidement :

– Assumer.

Il le dépassa pour retourner en cours. Perdu, guère plus avancé, Horo Horo lui emboîta le pas, fort insatisfait de la réponse. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait aimé que Ren dise. Il ignorait toujours ce qu'il allait faire. Et il s'était rarement senti aussi bête.

.


	28. Jardin des Hespérides

_Disclaimer : Shaman King et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei._

* * *

.

XXVIII

Jardin des Hespérides

.

Nichrom flottait sur un petit nuage depuis le matin.

Son cœur battait à plein régime et son esprit voltigeait à des kilomètres au-dessus de l'école, malgré sa triste promesse. Il avait du mal à se retenir de voler un regard à Horo Horo, voire même de crier sur tous les toits qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ensemble. Ensemble !

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus était à lui. Pour de bon. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de renverser la composition de Reoseb.

Il dirait qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Reoseb lui pardonnerait. Leur amitié ne posait aucun problème de conscience à Nichrom : après tout, rapporter, c'était dégoûtant, et se faire prendre par ses victimes, encore plus. Il se demandait ce qui avait pu pousser Reoseb à le faire. La méchanceté gratuite n'était pas son genre. L'un des amis de Horo Horo avait dû l'énerver, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Nichrom était soulagé qu'on lui ait demandé si peu de choses. Ces garçons manquaient vraiment d'imagination. Le devoir comptait, certes, mais ce n'était pas non plus comme si Nichrom lui faisait rater son année. À côté de ce que Reoseb avait fait, à côté de ce qui aurait pu sanctionner leur escapade, ce n'était rien du tout. Nichrom frissonnait d'horreur en réalisant que Horo Horo aurait pu être renvoyé. Définitivement. Dire que son meilleur ami aurait pu être la cause du départ de son amoureux ! Il lui en aurait voulu pour l'éternité. Rien que pour ça, Reoseb méritait ce petit coup de griffe. Après, on n'en parlerait plus. De toute façon, il n'était pas obligé d'apprendre la vérité.

Telles étaient les pensées de Nichrom en attendant le cours de Talim. Sortant du déjeuner, il gambadait joyeusement, pressé d'en avoir fini pour retrouver Horo Horo. Dès l'interclasse, il lui sauterait dessus. Ensuite, ils s'embrasseraient sans doute… Bien sûr qu'ils s'embrasseraient. Rien que d'y penser, les entrailles de Nichrom dansaient la gigue dans son ventre. Il ne tenait plus en place.

Néanmoins, en se dirigeant vers les serres aux côtés de Reoseb, il sentit sa belle assurance dégringoler à toute vitesse. Brusquement, la perspective de cette vilaine tâche l'effrayait. Ce ne serait pas si simple de détruire le travail de son ami sans en avoir l'air. La gorge de Nichrom se resserrait à mesure qu'ils approchaient du jardin d'hiver.

Talim les accueillit avec bonhomie, à son habitude mais le sourire de Nichrom resta coincé. Il eut un spasme de frayeur en voyant que la serre se remplissait et qu'il n'était toujours pas assis. Et si quelqu'un s'asseyait près de Reoseb ? Tout serait fichu et il perdrait Horo Horo… Il se précipita pour prendre à place aux côtés du petit blond.

– Tout va bien ? chuchota Reoseb. Tu as l'air…

– Oui, tout va bien, répliqua Nichrom, j'ai des impatiences dans les jambes, c'est tout.

Le cours commença. Talim leur expliqua posément quels étaient les critères de notation pour l'heure qui suivait avant de leur donner son feu vert. Les élèves se précipitèrent alors vers l'étalage de fleurs et de branchages situés au fond de la serre. Chacun était pressé de s'emparer des plus belles corolles, des plus mignons boutons. Nichrom, lui, fit à peine attention à ce qu'il choisissait. Ce n'est qu'en voyant Horo Horo rouler des yeux, choqué, qu'il reposa les pivoines qu'il s'apprêtait à associer à un amaryllis. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Une faute de goût sous les yeux de son nouvel amoureux !

Il regagna sa place et se mit au travail en surveillant Reoseb du coin de l'œil. Le temps passa, terrible, sans qu'il parvienne à trouver l'occasion. Nichrom suait à grosses gouttes, doublement stressé par l'examen et par sa tâche. La deuxième demi-heure était bien entamée et il n'avait toujours rien tenté. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Horo Horo. Pas maintenant.

Sur une inspiration subite, il subtilisa quelques tiges que Reoseb avait laissées dans un coin, avec l'intention de s'en servir plus tard, les roula en boule et les fourra dans sa poche. Lorsque son ami se mit à les chercher, il prétendit n'avoir rien vu. Il fit mine d'être très absorbé par la confection de ce qui était probablement le plus infâme bouquet qu'il ait jamais fait, même en première année. Reoseb poussa un soupir d'exaspération et se résigna à aller chercher d'autres plantes. Une minute plus tard, Nichrom l'entendit pester : les fleurs qu'il voulait n'y étaient plus. Visiblement, tout le monde en avait pris.

Tandis que Talim s'efforçait de calmer Reoseb, un attroupement curieux se forma près de sa rangée. Voyant que les têtes se levaient et que personne ne le regardait, Nichrom comprit qu'il tenait sa chance et qu'il n'y en aurait pas d'autre.

Prestement, il fit mine de quitter sa place et bouscula au passage la composition de Reoseb. Le bouquet s'écrasa au sol dans un tintement sinistre de verre brisé. Tout le monde se retourna. Au loin, Reoseb se précipita et comprit qu'il s'agissait bien de son travail. La consternation se peignit sur son visage, suivie de la colère. Le jeune garçon poussa une exclamation et constata les dégâts. Puis, fou de rage, il pointa un doigt accusateur.

– C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

Nichrom s'aperçut alors que ce n'était pas lui qu'il visait.

– Moi ? s'écria Ren.

Tout le monde les regardait. En effet, Ren était passé au moment où Nichrom projetait le vase à terre, devenant aussitôt la personne la plus proche de l'incident.

Le cœur de Nichrom, qui avait cessé de battre l'espace de quelques secondes, se remit en marche à toute vitesse. Reoseb, écumant de rage, continuait d'accuser Ren avec ferveur, tandis que celui-ci protestait vertement, avec des airs de dignité outragée qui auraient pu être hautement comiques en d'autres circonstances. Une vague nausée saisit Nichrom lorsqu'il réalisa que _pas une seule seconde_ son ami n'avait l'air de le soupçonner.

– Du calme, tout le monde, tentait de tempérer Talim, inquiet par la tournure que prenaient les choses.

Mais personne ne l'écoutait

– Ce n'est pas moi ! répéta Ren pour la énième fois. Il devait être trop près du bord, ton vase !

– Menteur ! rugit Reoseb. Je _sais_ que c'est toi !

Une grimace tordit ses traits.

– Si tu crois que je ne sais pas _pourquoi_ tu l'as fait…

– Mais c'est faux !

– Fiche-lui la paix, intervint soudain Horo Horo. Ce n'est pas lui, j'ai tout vu. Il est tombé tout seul, ton bouquet !

– On t'a rien demandé, toi, siffla Reoseb avec rage.

À la surprise générale, Ren approuva sèchement.

– Il a raison, et je peux me défendre tout seul, merci.

– Mais, bredouilla Horo Horo, j'ai été témoin, j'ai vu…

– Tu mens, vociféra Reoseb. Tu étais de mèche avec lui, espèce de sale…

– Sale quoi ? s'écria Horo Horo en s'avançant.

– Bon, ça suffit ! ordonna Talim.

Le professeur allait s'interposer mais, au même moment, un éclair de rage passa dans les yeux de Reoseb. Il poussa Horo Horo en arrière, dans un geste exaspéré et inattendu. Avec une exclamation, son adversaire vacilla et s'étala au sol, en plein dans la flaque d'eau et de verre, au milieu des fleurs. À son cri de douleur, Talim se précipita, écartant les élèves sans ménagement.

– Poussez-vous, bon sang ! Oh non…

Horrifié, Nichrom bouscula lui aussi ses camarades pour rejoindre Horo Horo. Le jeune garçon se était en train de se relever, épaulé par leur professeur d'art floral. Son visage grimaçant de douleur et la vue d'une tache rouge sur son mollet tétanisèrent Nichrom.

Le sang fit piailler les autres, également. On en vit se couvrir les yeux, comme Ryû ou Achille, virer au blanc comme Lyserg et Pascal ou bien s'asseoir en s'éventant, comme Daitaro, qui semblait près de s'évanouir.

– Tout va bien, calmez-vous ! cria alors Talim, non sans agacement. Ça suffit ! Il ne va pas en mourir !

Il échangea quelques mots avec Horo Horo et ordonna :

– Tous à vos places !

Les élèves, douchés par sa soudaine autorité, obéirent. Nichrom se replaça aux côtés de Reoseb, honteux et horrifié de tout ce qu'avait déclenché son geste.

– Ce n'est pas grave, décréta Talim après avoir examiné une minute la blessure de Horo Horo.

– Mais je saigne, quand même, marmotta faiblement celui-ci.

– Vous pouvez marcher un peu ? Parfait, on va vous conduire à l'infirmerie. Qui voudrait…

Nichrom allait lever la main mais Ren s'avança. Logique : c'était de sa faute après tout. Mais Horo Horo était son petit ami !

Soudain, Pino lui aussi se leva.

– Je l'emmène, proposa-t-il.

Puis se tournant vers Ren :

– Il vaut mieux que ça soit moi, je suis un peu plus grand que toi.

Le silence qui suivit dura très peu de temps mais parut pesant à Nichrom. L'instant était flottant, chargé de tension. Finalement, Ren se rassit, la bouche pincée, sans réplique. Pino rejoignit alors Horo Horo et lui prêta son bras. Nichrom éprouva un éclair de jalousie et serra les dents.

– Parfait, décréta Talim. Je vous rejoins, je dois d'abord rassembler vos travaux.

Son regard revint alors sur Reoseb avec une force presque effrayante.

– Quant à _vous_ …

Talim prit une inspiration et déclara :

– J'allais vous proposer un cours de rattrapage pour compenser la perte de votre composition mais à l'évidence vous ne méritez pas de seconde chance. Je vous mettrai donc un zéro pour ce devoir. Et ce ne sera pas tout. Vous auriez pu blesser gravement votre camarade. Une telle violence ne devrait pas être tolérée. Je parlerai de vous à monsieur le directeur. Allez vous asseoir au fond jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Reoseb lui décocha un regard assassin mais ne répondit rien et obtempéra. Sa colère effraya Nichrom qui se fit tout petit. Lorsque Pino et Horo Horo furent partis, Talim toisa la classe et asséna :

– Reprenez votre travail. En silence !

.


	29. Brisants

_Disclaimer : Shaman King et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei._

* * *

.

XXIX

Brisants

.

Reoseb acheva le cours dans un état second, incertain de ce qui allait lui arriver désormais. Le sang lui battait aux tempes. Il était perdu entre la colère, le sentiment d'injustice, l'impression d'avoir été ridiculisé en public, la honte et la tristesse. Il ne voulait pas blesser Horo Horo. S'il l'avait poussé, c'était simplement à cause d'un coup de sang, un de ceux qui le prenaient régulièrement. Mais il n'avait pas voulu ça, non, absolument pas. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas Horo Horo la cible première de sa colère, c'était Ren…

Ren qui était le point de départ de tout ceci. Ren qui lui tournait les sangs. Ren qui était la cause de son malheur.

C'était forcément lui. Son petit jeu d'innocence indignée n'avait pas pris et ne prendrait pas. Ren pouvait bien lui faire ses grands airs, Reoseb n'y croyait pas une seconde. Il était le plus proche de sa composition lorsque le vase s'était brisé. En plus, il lui en voulait. Les joues de Reoseb brûlèrent de honte lorsqu'il repensa à la façon dont il l'avait repoussé. Il baissa les yeux, fulminant, revoyant son regard couleur de bronze clair le toiser, plein de condescendance. De mépris. De pitié, même. Cette sensation d'être importun… il crispa les poings. Ensuite, il revit sa colère froide lorsqu'il avait découvert qui les avait dénoncés. Les images se déversaient sur sa rétine. Lui, traînant dans l'hôtel, imaginant Ren se faire lutiner par une fille en chemise de lin, fleuret à la taille, sourire grivois aux lèvres, sous une tonnelle. Le visage dur de M. Maxwell lorsqu'il était venu le voir. Son expression horrifiée. La manière tout à la fois glaciale et chaleureuse dont il l'avait remercié pour cette information cruciale… Et la fureur de Ren dans la salle de classe. Lui, toujours lui, lui, lui.

Reoseb secoua légèrement la tête. Il valait mieux cesser de penser à Ren ou il allait encore casser quelque chose. Ses mains tremblaient toujours. Il n'arrivait plus à savoir quels étaient ses sentiments pour son camarade, s'il l'aimait toujours ou s'il le haïssait pour de bon.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, devinant que Talim allait le garder pour lui passer un savon, il alla récupérer ses affaires et, au passage, souffla à l'oreille de Nichrom :

– Attends-moi à la sortie, s'il te plaît.

Il croisa le regard de son colocataire et vit s'y presser un flot d'émotions indéfinissables. Embarras, refus, tristesse, désir de fuite, résignation… Nichrom paraissait sur les charbons ardents. Reoseb lui en voulut. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bon sang ? Ce n'était pas lui qui s'était fait engueuler !

– Ça te saoule ? grommela Reoseb.

– N-non, je…

Il se tut et Reoseb le fusilla du regard. Il ne voyait donc pas qu'il avait besoin de soutien, là, maintenant ? Peut-être que Nichrom avait autre chose à faire mais quand même, quel égoïsme ! Ils étaient amis oui ou non ?

– Tu pourrais penser à autre chose qu'à toi, de temps en temps ? chuchota-t-il férocement. Mais après tout si tu t'en fiches, de ce qui peut m'arriver, libre à toi…

Laissant cette phrase en suspens, il s'éloigna.

– Mais non ! protesta Nichrom. Je ne voulais pas dire…

Sa voix se racornit et il soupira :

– Je t'attends.

Il y avait une amertume dans ce murmure qui acheva d'agacer Reoseb. Il rassembla ses effets les mains tremblantes, la rage aux tripes.

.

L'engueulade dura longtemps. De son point de vue, en tout cas. Reoseb écouta Talim d'une oreille, sans réplique, les bras croisés, froid et hautain. Il assura qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès, qu'il avait poussé Horo Horo sans réfléchir, sans voir qu'il risquait de tomber dans le verre brisé. Il faillit insinuer qu'on aurait pu espérer un peu plus d'équilibre de la part d'un danseur mais se retint. En même temps, vu son niveau, songea-t-il avec férocité. Cette pensée méchante l'aida à supporter la fin du sermon. Lorsque Talim consentit à le libérer, lui promettant une entrevue chez le directeur dans les heures à venir, Reoseb poussa un soupir de soulagement discret et fila sans demander son reste.

Il crut une seconde que Nichrom ne l'avait pas attendu. Puis il vit sa silhouette à l'ombre d'un bosquet. De profil, la tresse sur l'épaule, son ami fixait le chemin gravillonné avec une expression grave et tourmentée. Reoseb se précipita vers lui.

– Ça va, il m'a lâché, lança-t-il avec un sourire.

Il était tellement soulagé qu'il l'ait attendu.

Nichrom se tourna alors dans sa direction, sombre.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Reoseb.

Il le vit baisser les yeux au sol, sans comprendre.

– On y va ? suggéra Nichrom.

Et il joignit le geste à la parole.

– Hé, attends !

Reoseb courut derrière lui.

– Pourquoi tu marches si vite ?

L'exaspération remonta en flèche.

– Tu ne me demandes même pas ce qu'il m'a dit ?

Nichrom ne répondit pas.

– Tu t'en moques ?

– C'est pas vrai !

Nichrom serra les mâchoires et pressa le pas.

– Bien sûr que tu t'en fiches ! ricana Reoseb. Ho, tu m'écoutes ? Pourquoi tu es si pressé ?

Il s'arrêta et lança encore :

– Ah, j'ai compris ! Après ce qui s'est passé, tu ne veux plus traîner avec moi, c'est ça ?

À sa grande surprise, son ami s'immobilisa. Il ne paraissait pas en colère. Plutôt gêné, honteux. Avec une touche de fierté que Reoseb ne comprit pas.

– Il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie, décréta Nichrom.

– Pourquoi, tu es malade ?

Le jour se fit.

– Tu vas voir comment il va…

Reoseb fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Nichrom voulait-il aller voir Horo Horo ? Allait-il prendre son parti contre lui ?

– Oui, fit Nichrom.

Il déglutit, les yeux au sol, et les releva, plus assuré.

– C'est mon copain.

Reoseb crut avoir mal entendu.

– Quoi ?

– Horo Horo est mon copain, répéta Nichrom. Pas copain, copain. Mon petit ami. On sort ensemble.

– Je sais ce que « petit copain » veut dire, merci, répliqua Reoseb, automatiquement.

Il luttait contre l'incompréhension et les questions qui se pressaient en masse. Depuis quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ne lui en avait-il pas parlé ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi lui, son meilleur ami, n'était pas au courant ?

Il finit par secouer la tête. Ce n'était pas possible.

– Tu me racontes des craques, dit-il.

Nichrom releva fièrement le menton.

– Absolument pas. C'est la vérité.

– Tu mens. Tu n'as personne. Vous vous parlez à peine ! Tu ne le connais même pas !

Tu es contre moi, c'est tout, conclut-il en pensée.

Nichrom marcha sur lui, furieux.

– Viens donc voir si tu ne me crois pas, cracha-t-il en agitant son index sous son nez.

Reoseb recula, surpris. Si proche de lui, il lisait l'authenticité sur le visage de son colocataire. Peu à peu, l'idée d'un couple formé par Horo Horo et Nichrom s'installait dans son esprit, devenait acceptable. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire, à la recherche de signes – il y en avait forcément eu, aucun couple ne pouvait exister sans se griller –, s'interrogea sur les interactions entre les deux garçons… et se souvint. Il y avait eu des choses. Des regards, des rougissements. Uniquement du côté de Nichrom, cependant. Des moments d'absence, précisément aux moments où Horo Horo venait à passer, des soupirs…

– Tu ne mens pas, souffla-t-il.

– Non, rétorqua Nichrom. Pourquoi, tu préférerais ?

Reoseb secoua la tête.

– Mais… ça dure depuis quand ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui ?

Sa voix prit peu à peu des accents indignés.

– Parce que ça date de ce matin !

– Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'intéresses à lui que depuis ce matin !

– Non mais…

– Mais quoi ?

– On n'a jamais eu ce genre de conversation ! D'abord, toi tu ne t'intéresses pas à ces choses.

À ces mots, Reoseb reçut un petit coup à l'estomac. Le visage de Ren flotta à nouveau dans sa tête. Il le chassa.

– Tu crois ça, marmonna-t-il, amer.

Les yeux de Nichrom étincelèrent.

– Eh bien si je me trompe, tu n'en as jamais parlé non plus ! Donc on est quittes.

Reoseb passa toutes ces informations en revue et ricana :

– Alors, du coup, maintenant c'est lui ou moi, c'est ça ?

Nichrom voulut répondre mais hésita. Un peu trop.

– J'ai compris, siffla Reoseb.

– C'est mon copain et tu l'as blessé !

– Eh bien, je ne savais pas.

– Ce n'est pas une raison ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? Il ne t'avait rien fait, en plus !

– Il s'est mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

– Donc il méritait de se faire taillader les jambes ?

Cette fois, Nichrom paraissait aussi furieux que lui. Reoseb se sentait remonter peu à peu en température.

– Il n'avait qu'à pas défendre ce… ce…

Il serra le poing et le laissa retomber avec une exclamation.

– Et sinon, ça ne t'intéresse toujours pas, de savoir ce que le prof m'a dit ?

– Je t'écoute.

– Tu es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas aller retrouver ton chéri ?

– Dis-le, et vite.

Nichrom se rapprocha.

– Tu vas avoir de gros ennuis ?

– Je ne sais pas. Je suis convoqué chez le directeur.

Les lèvres de Nichrom tremblotèrent. Il se détourna légèrement.

Il pense à son mec, pensa Reoseb, dégoûté.

– Allez vas-y, va le rejoindre, siffla-t-il. J'ai bien compris qu'on peut me virer et que tu t'en fiches. Allez va !

– Tu dis n'importe quoi, riposta Nichrom. Tu es jaloux ou quoi ?

Reoseb secoua la tête avec un rire de mépris. Qui sonna faux.

– Tu _es_ jaloux, s'émerveilla Nichrom. Parce que j'ai un copain ?

Une lueur d'effroi passa dans ses yeux.

– Attends… tu n'es quand même pas jaloux parce que…

– Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, si c'est ça que tu insinues !

Nichrom se rasséréna. Reoseb détourna le visage pour l'empêcher de lire sur ses traits. Il se sentait brusquement bien trop exposé.

– Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un, toi aussi, devina soudain Nichrom.

Reoseb ne prit même pas la peine de nier. Ses yeux le brûlaient. Il comprit qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer et essuya ses yeux humides avec rage. Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de museler ses sentiments ? Pourquoi son humeur était-elle si changeante, le plaçant toujours dans des situations impossibles ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas rester _froid_ , juste un peu, et détaché, lui aussi, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire partie de ceux qui restaient forts, silencieux, mystérieux, sans jamais verser une larme, comme…

– C'est qui ? demanda Nichrom.

– T'occupes, grogna Reoseb qui s'efforçait de dissimuler ses larmes. Je t'ai dit d'aller retrouver ton copain.

Il agita la main.

– Allez, vas-y !

Nichrom posa une main timide sur son bras. Reoseb la chassa immédiatement.

– Tu ne voulais pas y aller, il y a cinq minutes ? Laisse-moi tranquille ! J'ai bien compris qui tu avais choisi.

– Je n'ai choisi personne ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Tu ne vois pas dans quelle situation je suis, moi, entre vous deux ?

– Et moi, hein ? rugit Reoseb.

– Oh tu me fatigues, soupira enfin Nichrom.

Et il croisa les bras, une moue suffisante sur le visage.

Reoseb hoqueta. La torsion des lèvres, la plissure des yeux, la distance dans son attitude… Cette expression fit déborder le vase, déjà bien assez plein. Fou de rage, il leva la main et gifla Nichrom de toutes ses forces.

La claque le soulagea immédiatement et laissa une vive marque rouge sur la joue de Nichrom. Celui-ci, estomaqué, le dévisagea. Il semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Il hocha la tête d'un air légèrement triste et posa une main sur la trace de gifle, d'une manière qui sonnait davantage comme une acceptation que comme un reproche. Puis, après un dernier regard à Reoseb, il se détourna et reprit le chemin du bâtiment principal.

À travers le rideau brouillé de sa vue, le garçon blond suivit du regard la silhouette de Nichrom qui s'éloignait. Après sa fierté, sa place au classement et son amour, il avait réussi à perdre son ami… Tout lui échappait des doigts et s'éparpillait en miettes autour de lui.

.


	30. Hermès

_Disclaimer : Shaman King et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei._

* * *

.

XXX

Hermès

.

– Allons, un peu de courage, déclara Faust. Ça va piquer un peu…

Horo Horo grimaça et poussa un gémissement en détournant la tête.

– N'aie pas peur, fit le soignant avec un petit sourire. Tu n'en mourras pas.

– Oui, bon, mais ça saigne, quand même.

– Je sais que le sang est très impressionnant mais ce n'est pas profond. Il n'y aura même pas besoin de suture.

Horo Horo, blanc comme un linge, frémit de révulsion rétrospective en imaginant l'aiguille et le fil s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Malgré la main que Pino lui avait donnée à broyer, malgré la douceur tranquille de celles du médecin de l'école, il avait une trouille bleue. Qu'on le traite de petite nature, il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste que Faust en finisse avec sa jambe et le laisse quitter l'infirmerie.

– Aïeuuh !

– C'est presque fini !

Pino poussa un léger soupir (ses phalanges commençaient à le faire souffrir) et jeta un regard compatissant à son meilleur ami. Même si Horo Horo en faisait un tout petit peu trop… il devait admettre que lui-même n'aurait pas fait le fier, à sa place.

– Voilà ! s'écria Faust en se redressant à moitié. C'est refermé. Ne touche pas au bandage, surtout. Et reviens me voir demain matin pour le changer.

Horo Horo examina sa jambe et la remua prudemment.

– Et… en ce qui concerne la danse, commença-t-il.

– J'allais y venir.

Le sourire doux de Faust disparut légèrement. Pino avait un mauvais pressentiment.

– Il vaut mieux reposer ta jambe et attendre que ça cicatrise, expliqua Faust. Par conséquent, je vais te signer une dispense pour aujourd'hui. Dès demain, on regardera comment ça avance. En fonction de la cicatrisation, tu devrais pouvoir redanser d'ici une dizaine de jours.

– _Quoi ?_

Horo Horo secoua la tête, incrédule.

– C'est une plaisanterie ?

– Absolument pas, décréta Faust, les sourcils froncés, cette fois. Je suis très sérieux. Et tu as intérêt à te ménager si tu ne veux pas que ça dure trop longtemps.

– Mais c'est impossible ! Je _dois_ danser !

– Jeune homme…

– Non ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! Il faut danser tous les jours, sinon on régresse ! Et les sélections qui approchent, je… je dois travailler !

Horo Horo se tordait à présent les poignets, horrifié. Pino posa une main qu'il voulut rassurante sur son épaule. Son ami était tendu comme un ressort.

– Sois raisonnable, soupira Faust. La blessure est un risque pour n'importe quel danseur ! Et crois-moi, les vrais professionnels savent quand il faut ménager son corps pour qu'il puisse durer ! Demande à M. Maxwell.

Horo Horo baissa le nez, dépité.

– Ça va aller, tenta maladroitement Pino. C'est l'affaire de quelques jours…

– Tu réalises ce que tu dis ! explosa Horo Horo en grinçant des dents.

– Bon, ça suffit, décréta Faust en rangeant ses instruments de travail. Tu n'as pas le choix, alors cesse de gaspiller de l'énergie pour rien. Profite de ces quelques jours pour travailler les autres matières. Ah, bien sûr, je peux te fournir une dispense pour l'art dramatique et la mode, aussi…

– Non merci, ça ira, je m'arrangerai avec M. Kadow.

– Comme tu voudras.

Faust alla s'installer à son bureau pour rédiger la fameuse dispense. Horo Horo fixa sa jambe enrubannée, l'air abattu. Résigné, il se remit sur ses pieds avec une grimace, découvrant qu'effectivement, tenir debout avec une plaie ouverte le long du mollet n'était pas si facile qu'il le pensait assis. Pino vola à sa rescousse et lui proposa à nouveau son bras mais Horo Horo secoua la tête d'un air buté. Il récupéra le papier signé par le médecin ainsi qu'une boîte de médicaments.

– Contre la douleur, prévint Faust. Au cas où, cette nuit. N'en prends pas plus d'un toutes les six heures. Tu peux aller te reposer à côté, si tu veux.

Les deux garçons quittèrent le bureau de Faust sur ces recommandations pour rejoindre la salle de repos attenante. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge du couloir avait permis à Pino de constater qu'il était trop tard pour aller en musique. Enfin, ils pouvaient toujours y aller mais…

– Si je retourne chez M. Diaz, je risque d'interrompre le cours, non ? fit-il remarquer à voix haute.

Horo Horo lui jeta un coup d'œil sarcastique, pas dupe.

– Je ne dis pas non à un peu de compagnie.

– Parfait.

Pino suivit Horo Horo qui se choisit un lit parmi les cinq de la pièce et s'installa dessus. Le grand blond savoura leur solitude. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se voir en tête à tête… depuis leurs frasques en ville, en fait. Et à vrai dire, il n'était pas mécontent d'avoir cette occasion. Horo Horo lui paraissait un peu distant. Pour ne pas dire carrément ailleurs.

Cela ne se voyait pas de l'extérieur. À première vue, ils traînaient toujours ensemble. C'était juste qu'avant, ils passaient pas mal de temps tous les deux, sans les autres. D'où leur complicité particulière. Cela faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé et Pino se rendait compte que ça lui manquait.

– Ah, soupira Horo Horo en s'étirant, les yeux rivés au plafond. Ça fait du bien, en fait.

Pino hocha la tête.

– Tu ne t'es pas raté, c'est vrai.

– Ça fait plus mal que tout à l'heure, c'est bizarre.

– Non, c'est le choc qui passe.

– Si tu le dis.

Pino s'assit sur une chaise et chercha comment aborder le sujet qui le préoccupait.

– Tout va bien ? commença-t-il bêtement.

Il se sentit aussitôt stupide de poser cette question sans intérêt. Horo Horo se tourna vers lui.

– Ben… oui. Je viens juste de le dire… Tu n'écoutais pas ?

– Je ne parlais pas de ça. Je voulais dire en général… je te trouve ailleurs.

À la manière dont Horo Horo reporta son attention sur le plafond, Pino devina qu'il avait touché juste.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Pino hésita. Difficile de mettre des mots sur son intuition.

– C'est juste une impression. On ne se parle plus beaucoup depuis qu'on est revenus…

Il vit passer sur la figure de son ami un éclair de culpabilité. L'air de rien, Pino enchaîna :

– Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Ren, en ce moment, non ?

Cette fois, Horo Horo eut l'air surpris.

– Hein ? Tu trouves ?

– Je me trompe ?

Horo Horo le fuit du regard tandis que Pino le fouillait des yeux. Il avait mis le doigt sur l'origine de son inquiétude. La vraie. Le point de crainte profonde qui le rongeait. Son meilleur ami était-il en train de changer de confident ? Voilà ce qui lui faisait peur. L'image de Ren et Horo Horo marchant côte à côte, souriant, complices, et lui, traînant derrière, tendant l'oreille sans pouvoir capter leur conversation, exclu.

– Tu n'es pas en train de me laisser tomber, hein ? laissa échapper Pino d'une toute petite voix.

Horo Horo eut un petit rire crispé.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer, enfin.

Il se tortilla sur son lit et Pino retint son souffle.

– Écoute, effectivement, j'ai un truc à te dire. Mais ça n'a rien à voir. C'est autre chose.

Il chercha ses mots.

– C'est Nichrom.

Et Horo Horo lui déballa tout. Pino l'écouta, bouche bée, bras ballants. Sa tristesse reflua brutalement. C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait.

– Voilà, tu sais tout, conclut Horo Horo. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te cacher ça… ni aux autres, d'ailleurs. C'est juste qu'on n'a pas eu le temps de discuter depuis.

Pino chercha quelque chose à dire et ne trouva rien.

– Ben mince alors, souffla-t-il.

Il se sentait terriblement embêté pour Horo Horo. À cause d'eux, le pauvre se retrouvait coincé, embarqué dans une relation qu'il n'avait pas voulue.

– Tu vas vraiment le faire ?

– Je n'ai pas le choix, marmonna Horo Horo.

– Tu peux toujours…

Pino se tut, arrêté par le regard outré de son ami.

– J'ai promis ! Ce serait dégoûtant si je me dégonflais maintenant. En plus… ce ne sont que deux semaines…

Mais il paraissait lui-même peu convaincu par cette dernière affirmation.

Quel pétrin, pensa Pino. Il se demanda ce qu'il aurait fait à sa place. Pour commencer, il n'aurait jamais pu accepter. Sortir avec quelqu'un en échange d'un service… et puis Nichrom… certes, il n'y avait rien à lui reprocher physiquement mais… Ah, c'était difficile à expliquer. S'imaginant à la place qu'occuperait bientôt Horo Horo, Pino faillit éclater de rire. Nichrom était si jeune et si petit par rapport à lui ! Il aurait eu l'impression de sortir avec son petit frère.

– Ça ne te dégoûte pas ? risqua Pino. Je veux dire… il te plaît, quand même ?

Horo Horo s'agita, mal à l'aise.

– Ben…

Sa voix se mua en souffle.

– Ça va.

Ses joues virèrent au rose tandis que Pino écarquillait les yeux.

– Je veux dire, pas vraiment ! se justifia-t-il. Je n'aurais jamais pensé à lui, en fait. Mais maintenant qu'on y est… pourquoi pas. En tout cas, il ne me répugne pas.

Pino hocha la tête, affichant une mine neutre à mille lieues des questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il réalisait que c'était la toute première fois qu'ils abordaient la question des attirances de Horo Horo. Ils parlaient souvent d'amour mais, jusqu'à présent, c'était toujours lui qui lançait le sujet et qui se confiait. Horo Horo se contentait de l'écouter ou de commenter, vaguement ironique, sans jamais partager ses propres sentiments. Depuis le temps qu'il déblatérait sur les filles, en long en large, Pino n'avait jamais pris la peine d'interroger son ami sur ce qu'il aimait, ce qui lui plaisait, ses amours en général. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais vu Horo Horo amoureux. Jamais vu ou jamais fait attention, peut-être. Jamais su voir. Alors que son ami était au courant de tout, absolument tout. Certes, il ne lui avait pas parlé du baiser échangé avec Ryû il y a quelques temps. Mais c'était bien la seule chose qu'il lui ait jamais cachée. Et lui, de son côté, ne savait rien des émois de son meilleur ami et colocataire.

Un rire nerveux lui échappa.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Rien, je me rends compte que je ne t'ai jamais demandé…

– Demandé quoi ?

– Tu as déjà été amoureux ?

Horo Horo eut une mimique de surprise et réfléchit quelques instants.

– Je ne crois pas, hésita-t-il. Je me demande si quand j'étais petit… je ne sais pas.

– Si tu n'es pas sûr, je pense que tu as déjà ta réponse, remarqua Pino.

– Tu crois ?

– Je pense. Ça se sent.

Horo Horo sourit.

– C'est vrai que j'ai affaire à un spécialiste.

Pino détourna le regard, mi-gêné, mi-amusé.

– C'est drôle, avoua-t-il enfin.

– De quoi ?

– De t'imaginer regarder des garçons.

Horo Horo ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes et rougit.

– Ah. Euh. Mais pourquoi ? Quand c'est les autres, ça ne te choque pas, pourtant !

– C'est vrai, mais je n'ai jamais pensé à toi dans cette situation…

Il retint les mots qui allaient suivre. Difficile d'expliquer sans être vexant qu'il le voyait plutôt comme un être asexué, détaché de ces contingences. Pino se mordilla la lèvre.

– Tu…

– Tu viens de te demander si je t'ai déjà vu comme plus qu'un ami, c'est ça ?

Coincé, Pino acquiesça, terriblement embarrassé. Horo Horo haussa les épaules.

– Désolé mais non. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu !

Pino éclata de rire et fit signe que non. Soulagé. C'était quand même plus simple comme ça.

– Manta, par contre… Non, c'est une blague !

– Ho ho.

– C'est une blague, je te dis !

– Je comprendrais que ça soit sérieux, reconnut Pino. Manta est tellement… chou !

Horo Horo se tordit de rire.

– Oui, c'est vrai !

La conversation mourut entre eux. Horo Horo se mit à fixer ses jambes étendues tandis que Pino s'absorbait dans ses pensées. Une douce chaleur s'était installée en lui depuis tout à l'heure. Il avait l'impression de retrouver peu à peu cette complicité qu'il avait crue en perdition. Quelles idées il s'était faites ! Tout un drame pour pas grand-chose. Il s'était comporté comme un imbécile. Un imbécile jaloux et possessif. Entre Horo Horo et lui, tout était parfaitement naturel.

Soudain, le claquement de la porte de l'infirmerie résonna, suivi de pas pressés et d'un flot de paroles précipitées. On entendit le timbre apaisant de Faust s'y mêler sans parvenir à museler les accents inquiets de la voix fluette.

– C'est Nichrom, chuchota Horo Horo.

Il jeta un regard paniqué à Pino qui sentit la compassion l'envahir. Évidemment, Nichrom était venu voir comment allait son petit ami. Ah que c'était bizarre de le nommer ainsi !

Comme l'écho des voix se rapprochaient, Horo Horo, blême, gémit :

– Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

– Ben rien, reste là. Il doit sûrement vouloir de tes nouvelles.

– Mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Et s'il veut qu'on…

Horo Horo reprit sa phrase sur le ton du chuchotement :

– Et s'il veut qu'on s'embrasse ?

Pris de court, Pino écarta les bras d'un air fataliste.

– J'ai la trouille, se lamenta fébrilement Horo Horo. Je n'ai jamais embrassé personne, moi ! Et je suis le plus vieux ! Je devrais savoir ! Je vais avoir l'air ridicule !

– Mais non, enfin ! Ça se passera très bien.

Pino avait l'impression de rassurer quelqu'un juste avant une opération à cœur ouvert.

– Sauve-moi, supplia Horo Horo. Sois un pote, dis-leur que je dors ou quelque chose comme ça.

– Ça m'étonnerait qu'on nous croie vu qu'on nous entend discuter depuis tout à l'heure.

– Mais.

Pino se leva. L'angoisse d'Horo Horo, terriblement mignonne, avait quelque chose de comique.

– Ils arrivent.

– Oh non.

Le grand blond se pencha sur son ami avec un sourire caustique.

– Tu veux que je t'embrasse avant pour te montrer comment on fait ?

Horo Horo poussa un couinement horrifié et se boucha le visage de ses bras.

– Arrête, c'est pas drôle !

– Tu as raison, il pourrait croire que tu le trompes, avant même que votre histoire ait commencé !

– C'est ça, moque-toi. Tu me paieras ça !

Pino éclata de rire au moment où on frappait à la porte de la salle de repos. Il alla ouvrir et trouva derrière Faust, l'air passablement mécontent, et Nichrom, image même de l'angoisse.

– Je croyais qu'il était là pour se reposer, commenta simplement le médecin.

Pino se gratta la tête.

– Eh bien en fait euh… rire un peu, ça lui fait oublier qu'il a mal, vous voyez.

Faust hocha la tête, sceptique.

– Certes. Bon, encore quelques minutes et ensuite, vous retournez en cours, toi et Nichrom. Compris ?

– Compris monsieur !

Faust leur jeta un dernier regard entendu avant de rejoindre son bureau. Aussitôt qu'il se fut éloigné, Nichrom bouscula Pino et se rua au chevet d'Horo Horo.

– Du calme, du calme, protesta celui-ci, tandis qu'il le pressait de questions sur son état. Je vais bien !

– Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

– Non, ça va. J'ai des médicaments.

– Tu vas te remettre bientôt ?

– Dans quelques jours, apparemment.

Horo Horo s'efforça de sourire et Nichrom se détendit. Il tira un tabouret près du lit pour s'asseoir et fit mine de se retourner vers Pino, l'air interrogatif. Le blessé confirma :

– Pino est au courant.

Nichrom hocha la tête.

– Dans ce cas, peut-être qu'il pourrait nous laisser un peu d'intimité ? lança-t-il.

– Tu peux aussi me le demander directement, rétorqua Pino, légèrement froissé.

– Non, c'est bon, protesta Horo Horo. Il peut rester, ça ne me dérange pas.

Nichrom se tortilla sur son tabouret, sourcils froncés, mécontent. Aussitôt, Horo Horo, dont les yeux allaient et venaient du jeune garçon à son meilleur ami se redressa et posa une main sur l'épaule de Nichrom. Soudain, il se rapprocha et posa un baiser maladroit sur ses lèvres. Il se détacha de lui immédiatement. Nichrom resta immobile. Horo Horo eut un sourire gêné, comme pour excuser sa rapidité et son manque d'habileté.

– Tu vois, souffla-t-il. Moi aussi, je respecte ma part.

Aussitôt Nichrom fondit sur lui. Dans ce geste, il y avait une fougue et une passion qui alarmèrent légèrement Pino. Le baiser plaqua Horo Horo contre l'oreiller et lui arracha une exclamation surprise. Tout d'abord, il ne bougea pas, se laissant faire, puis ses mains se posèrent de part et d'autre de la tête de Nichrom.

Pino n'osait pas bouger, de peur de faire du bruit et de leur rappeler sa présence. S'il s'éclipsait en refermant la porte, il les dérangerait. Il se mit à promener son regard un peu partout dans la pièce. Tout plutôt que de continuer à observer le tout nouveau couple. Diantre, que c'était gênant ! Pourquoi son crétin de colocataire avait-il tenu à ce qu'il reste ?

Alors qu'il s'absorbait dans la contemplation fascinante d'un tas de couvertures posé sur un des lits, il entendit une protestation assourdie, suivie d'un bruit de bouches qui se décollent.

– Tu m'étouffes, marmonna plaintivement Horo Horo.

– Pardon, souffla Nichrom.

Lorsque les deux garçons se retournèrent, se souvenant qu'il était toujours là, le grand blond fut soulagé de ne pas avoir les yeux braqués sur eux. Nichrom avait des étoiles plein les yeux mais Horo Horo, lui, écarlate, ressemblait plutôt à quelqu'un qui vient de faire une poussée de fièvre. Pino lança aussitôt :

– Je vais y aller.

– Je reste, décréta Nichrom.

– Le docteur va te jeter dehors, objecta Horo Horo.

– Mais…

– S'il te plaît, je voudrais me reposer.

Nichrom afficha une mine boudeuse.

– Je viendrai te chercher pour te ramener à la chambre, suggéra Pino.

– Non, c'est moi, protesta Nichrom en s'accrochant férocement au bras de son petit ami.

À la tête que faisait Horo Horo, Pino choisit de tempérer.

– Bon, d'accord.

Mais comme Nichrom n'était toujours pas prêt à partir, le jeune Usui perdit patience :

– Bon, ça y est ? Tu vas me laisser dormir ?

– Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'avoir envie d'être avec moi, grommela le Pache.

Horo Horo leva les yeux au ciel et Pino vola à sa rescousse.

– Le cours de danse commence dans cinq minutes, mentit-il, avançant un peu l'heure. Il faudrait qu'on y aille.

Nichrom se résigna alors à s'éloigner mais Pino dut le tirer par le bras pour le faire sortir de la pièce.

Ils saluèrent Faust et quittèrent l'infirmerie. Dès qu'ils furent dans les couloirs, Nichrom se tourna vers Pino, triomphant :

– Alors, tu vois ? J'ai gagné finalement !

Il esquissa un petit pas de bourrée et poussa une exclamation victorieuse. Pino trouva cela mignon mais ne put résister à la tentation.

– Mouais, ricana-t-il. J'ai vu des copains plus passionnés. Tu crois vraiment qu'il serait sorti avec toi si tu ne lui avais pas forcé la main comme ça ?

– Je m'en fiche, riposta Nichrom. Je le voulais, je l'ai eu. Voilà.

– Pour deux semaines, fit remarquer Pino.

Nichrom lui jeta lors un regard venimeux.

– Pourquoi tu tiens tant à me casser ça ? Tu es jaloux ? Tu veux le garder pour toi ? C'est pour ça que t'es resté là à nous regarder ?

– N'importe quoi, soupira Pino.

– Tu es amoureux de lui ? insista Nichrom.

– Bon écoute, gronda Pino en lui saisissant le bras.

Cette fois, il commençait à perdre patience.

– Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. En revanche, c'est mon meilleur ami, gare à toi si tu lui fais quoi que ce soit. Tu as gagné, tu l'as eu, c'est bien. Mais ce n'est pas un objet, tu sais ? C'est une personne. Tu ne peux pas juste « l'avoir ». Et moi, je serais toi, je ferais attention à calmer mes sentiments. Parce que ça se voit que tu en as pour lui. Mais lui pour toi ? Je n'ai pas l'impression. Et qu'est-ce que tu feras dans deux semaines, lorsqu'il te quittera, comme prévu ? Tu y as pensé ?

Nichrom s'était figé tandis qu'il parlait. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla dangereusement. Il déglutit et se dégagea, boudeur.

– Il va tomber amoureux de moi, marmonna-t-il. Tu verras.

– J'espère pour toi, répondit Pino.

Nichrom releva la tête, surpris.

– Ah bon ?

– Même si je trouve ton petit marché assez nul, je ne te souhaite pas de souffrir comme ça.

Nichrom détourna la tête. Pino l'observa une minute et eut pitié de lui. Il n'était pas foncièrement méchant. C'était un jeune garçon amoureux, maladroit, exacerbé et sans doute autant effrayé par la violence de ses sentiments que par l'avenir qui s'offrait à eux. Pino se prit à réellement espérer que cette histoire perdue d'avance avec Horo Horo fonctionne. Contre toute attente. Après tout, ça ne ferait pas de mal à son ami de sortir un peu. Ça leur ferait de nouveaux sujets de conversation, justement.

– Allez, soupira-t-il. Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard.

.


	31. Le grand bal

_Disclaimer : Shaman King et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei._

* * *

.

XXXI

Le grand bal

.

Une main délicatement posée sur la barre, Achille enchaînait quelques mouvements d'échauffement avant le début du cours. Les réactions de son corps le laissaient perplexe. Il se sentait engourdi, plus que d'habitude, d'une façon qu'il n'arrivait pas à dépasser. Les lèvres pincées, il s'astreignit à la concentration. Il avait horreur que son organisme lui échappe.

Un peu plus loin devant, Lyserg étirait ses bras gracieux jusqu'à ses chevilles enrubannées. Achille l'admira discrètement, malgré lui. La perfection des gestes de son petit ami lui faisait comme une douleur dans la poitrine. Surtout au milieu des gestes si patauds, par comparaison, de ses voisins. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'attirance, non. Il n'éprouvait aucun désir de rapprochement pour le moment. Plutôt une sorte de jalousie. Cette grâce sans effort, il la convoitait pour lui-même. Mais il la contemplait aussi avec fierté, comme un bel objet que l'on est fier de posséder.

Sa position auprès de Lyserg lui faisait immanquablement penser que, bientôt peut-être, il pourrait en viser une bien meilleure. Il se plaisait à être dans le regard des autres l'amoureux du roi de leur promotion. Que serait-ce lorsqu'il serait choisi par Hao !

Il constata que Lyserg exécutait le même exercice que lui. Aussitôt, la crainte de la comparaison le fit s'interrompre. Ses propres mouvements n'étaient pas assez fermes, pas assez précis. Il contempla son bras blafard et soupira devant son peu de raffinement. Ses membres lui semblaient si gourds, si lents ! Ce devait être la digestion. Il avait mangé un peu de pain ce midi. Et voilà le résultat. Il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir.

Leur maître de danse entra dans le studio, suivi du pianiste. Aussitôt, les dissipés qui traînaient encore au fond abandonnèrent leurs affaires et coururent se mettre à la barre.

Achille nota qu'Horo Horo manquait, ce qui était logique. Il frémit en songeant à ce qui lui était arrivé. Se blesser à la jambe à un tel moment de l'année ! Quelle horreur. Il avait beau s'être tenu loin de l'incident, l'angoisse de s'imaginer à la place de Horo Horo ne le lâchait pas.

Au fond de la salle, Reoseb attendait de savoir s'il pourrait participer au cours. Le directeur avait été mis au courant de l'accident par Talim en personne, après le cours de musique. Achille se demanda quelle sanction lui serait réservée. Ce garçon était un véritable petit sauvage. Mais cela, il le savait depuis longtemps. Cela se voyait à son comportement, ses bougonneries dans la chambre, ses sautes d'humeur. Achille ne l'avait jamais vraiment apprécié, devinant en lui quelque chose d'incontrôlable et de profondément déplaisant. À présent, il avait la confirmation des ses soupçons. En même temps, que devait-on attendre de plus de la part d'un rien-du-tout pareil ?

La sonnerie était passée de quelques minutes, déjà, et le cours n'avait toujours pas commencé. Une première. Alors qu'Achille commençait à se demander ce qui se passait, la porte du studio s'ouvrit sur un Pino et un Nichrom essoufflés. Tous deux avaient la chevelure en désordre et le justaucorps boudiné de ceux qui se sont changés en quatrième vitesse. Le maître de danse leur fit signe d'entrer et de se mettre à la barre. Achille se souvint alors que Pino avait emmené Horo Horo à l'infirmerie. Nichrom avait dû les suivre. Il retint un sourire en coin. Son colocataire n'était plus lui-même en présence d'Horo Horo. Cela pouvait échapper à ceux qui ne faisaient pas attention mais lui, Achille, aimait observer ce genre de détails, à leur insu. Nichrom était épris de Horo Horo et ça crevait les yeux.

Dès que les deux retardataires se furent placés, le professeur posa un regard sévère sur sa classe.

– Reoseb, rejoignez vos camarades, je vous prie, déclara-t-il finalement.

Reoseb fit une courte révérence.

– Merci Maître, souffla-t-il.

Chacun éprouva la sévérité de l'ancien étoile tandis que le petit blond se pressait vers sa place. Ce regard d'acier, derrière ses lunettes, cette poigne refermée sur sa baguette signifiaient que Reoseb n'était en aucun cas absous de ses fautes. Pour autant, sa disgrâce ne devait pas être une excuse pour ne pas travailler. Et si Horo Horo devait régresser à cause de sa blessure, Reoseb, lui, se devrait de fournir le double d'efforts habituels.

– Avant de commencer, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer, déclara M. Maxwell.

Il eut un regard appuyé sur la place vide d'Horo Horo.

– Une bonne, cette fois.

Un frémissement parcourut les élèves. Mais ce n'était rien à côté de celui qui agita la colonne vertébrale d'Achille. Il avait deviné de quoi il était question.

– Les rôles principaux du ballet de fin d'année ont été attribués parmi vos aînés, annonça le directeur.

Des « oh » et des « ah » montèrent, que le professeur calma d'un simple toussotement. En peu de mots, il leur rappela le contenu du livret. La classe l'écouta, bien que tous connaissent l'histoire du _Lac des cygnes_ de Petra Tchaïkovski.

Lors d'une chasse, la princesse Siegfrieda rencontrait au milieu d'une nuée de cygnes qu'elle avait manqué de tuer, un jeune homme, Odelin. Victime d'une malédiction lancée par le sorcier Rothbart, Odelin avait été transformé en cygne. Il lui fallait obtenir le cœur d'une princesse pour retrouver sa liberté. Siegfrieda lui promettait alors le sien. Peu de temps après, se tenait une fête pour la majorité de la princesse, qui devait en cette occasion choisir un époux. Hélas, Rothbart y emmenait son fils Odilon, sosie d'Odelin, qui devait séduire Siegfrieda et l'abuser. Odilon parvenait à ses fins et Siegfrieda lui déclarait son amour. Apparaissait alors Odelin, au désespoir. La malédiction ne pouvant être brisée, il mourait sous sa forme de cygne et Siegfrieda se transperçait la poitrine de son épée.

Durant le récit, Achille, extatique, retenait son souffle. Et lorsque le maître de danse énonça les noms des heureux élus, l'adolescent eut le plaisir de découvrir qu'il avait deviné une bonne partie de la distribution.

Le rôle principal d'Odelin, le cygne blanc, avait échu à Silva. Tout le monde applaudit à la mention de son nom. Achille approuva intérieurement. Le meilleur danseur de l'école se devait d'être ainsi valorisé. Sa fiancée, la princesse Siegfrieda, serait dansée par Lee. Là encore, aucune surprise : Lee Pyron avait travaillé dur pour se spécialiser dans les rôles féminins. Siegfrieda lui revenait de droit. Il y eut quelques sourires amusés lorsque M. Maxwell livra le nom d'Amidamaru pour le rôle du sorcier Rothbart. La fougue sauvage et féline du grand blond, ainsi que sa beauté, le destinaient tout naturellement aux rôles de mages maléfiques et de démons aux pouvoirs occultes. Il y eut un silence lorsque le professeur annonça le choix du rôle d'Odilon, le cygne noir. Ce serait Namari. Achille fut d'abord surpris par cette décision. Il y avait bien assez de sixième et de septième année pour remplir le casting principal. Namari n'était qu'en cinquième année ! Puis il se ravisa en passant en revue les étudiants de troisième cycle qui avaient auditionné. Il avait demandé à assister aux passages et se souvenait encore de leurs prestations. Boris était bon mais le rôle ne lui convenait pas très bien. Il aurait excellé dans celui du cygne blanc. Midori n'avait clairement pas le niveau nécessaire. Quant à Khâfre, il était brun, comme Silva – cela avait son importance, étant donné qu'Odilon était censé être le sosie d'Odelin –, mais il était largement en-dessous de Mohammed, qui s'était présenté lui aussi et avait un peu raté sa prestation. Restait effectivement Namari. Qui avait été prodigieux, il s'en souvenait, maintenant. Tout à la fois brillant, surprenant et séducteur, dégageant un charme diabolique d'une sensualité folle.

Dès que les noms furent tombés, chacun se mit à commenter l'événement avec son voisin. Le directeur dut frapper dans ses mains pour remettre de l'ordre et terminer son discours.

– Les auditions pour les petits rôles se tiendront dans une semaine, ajouta-t-il sur un ton entendu.

Les hauts cris revinrent et un frisson d'excitation électrisa Achille. Les petits rôles en question n'avaient rien d'exceptionnel : en général, il s'agissait de variations mineures, incorporées dans le livret du ballet. On dansait des personnages qui n'apparaissaient qu'une seule fois lors d'un événement de l'intrigue : mariage, bal, fête paysanne. Mais cela restait une occasion en or de briller sur scène. Peut-être même d'être remarqué. Et cette fois, ils seraient invités à participer au casting ! Enfin, ceux d'entre eux qui n'étaient pas sanctionnés pour avoir fait le mur. Ou pour avoir poussé un de leurs camarades dans des débris de verre. Achille ignorait si ce serait la punition réservée à Reoseb mais il se prit à l'espérer. Cela ferait un concurrent de moins. Parce qu'il était bon, ce petit crotteux sans manières. C'était même un concurrent tout à fait redoutable. Il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

Pour le rôle, il avait ses chances. Si les têtes de classe ne raflaient pas toutes les places. Tout plutôt que le corps de ballet ! Au pire, il se contenterait d'un rôle de doublure. Ça n'avait l'air de rien et beaucoup d'élèves méprisaient cette opportunité. Mais Achille trouvait cela idiot. Les accidents et blessures étaient monnaie courante et les doublures étaient bien plus souvent appelées à servir qu'on le croyait. D'autant qu'il fallait compter avec les sélections anticipées : si le garçon choisi par Hao faisait partie du casting du ballet, c'était sa doublure qui hériterait du rôle.

Achille envisageait toutes ces possibilités avec satisfaction. Bien sûr, il désirait avant tout être sélectionné par Sa Majesté. Mais s'il ne l'était pas, un rôle ou un remplacement le consolerait. Il suffisait que sa doublure soit choisie par Hao ou bien se blesse... Un scénario se dessinait dans sa tête : Lyserg obtiendrait un rôle, et comme leurs corpulences étaient similaires, il serait son remplaçant. Ensuite, Hao désignerait Lyserg. Il fallait se préparer à cette idée. Et le rôle lui reviendrait ! Son nom serait même inscrit sur les programmes ! Alors, il danserait devant un parterre de personnalités en vue. Bien évidemment, l'idéal serait à la fois de décrocher un rôle _puis_ d'être désigné par Hao. Dans ce cas, il abandonnerait son personnage de bonne grâce.

Autour d'Achille, tout le monde parlait et M. Maxwell avait renoncé à les faire taire. Un éclair d'indulgence se lisait même derrière sa mine austère. Le jeune garçon s'ébroua légèrement, encore tout frémissant. Il avait hâte que le cours commence. Il mourait d'envie de danser. Il se sentait même transpirer entre les omoplates. La fièvre de se distinguer devant leur professeur, là, tout de suite, était trop forte.

Agacé, il étira ses jambes l'une après l'autre pour chasser l'impatience qui s'y installait. Il commençait à se refroidir, d'ailleurs. Lorsque leur maître ramena le silence et fit signe à Kevin, il se sentit soulagé.

Les premiers exercices ranimèrent sa concentration. L'effort lent et répétitif faisait battre le cœur d'Achille, instillant en lui un plaisir proche des effets d'une drogue. Hormis le petit bout de pain du midi, il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille. L'hypoglycémie le portait comme une vague blanche et le vide au creux de son ventre lui donnait envie de bondir, sauter, jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir.

Au moment de lâcher la barre, une énergie folle s'empara de lui. Il se sentait léger mais fort, aérien mais puissant. Des ailes lui poussèrent durant le reste du cours, au point que M. Maxwell, au moment de la pause, lui décerna un de ses rares compliments. À la reprise, Achille rivalisa d'audace et de force. Il eut même le plaisir de voir passer, dans le regard de Lyserg, une étonnante lueur admirative.

À l'issue du cours, l'apaisement surpassa l'exaltation. Il allait être choisi. Au moins pour un rôle. Il le savait. Il le voulait, plus que tout.

Son seul regret était de ne pouvoir auditionner là, tout de suite, alors qu'il était prêt. Qui sait s'il serait dans les mêmes dispositions au moment de passer ! Et s'il n'arrivait pas à l'état de grâce lors de son passage ? Et s'il se trouvait dans un de ses mauvais moments, alors ? Une de ces phases basses, durant lesquelles son corps lui faisait l'effet d'un boulet à la cheville. Un de ces horribles jours où ses pieds lui paraissaient cloués au sol, ses jambes magnétisées par la terre et ses gestes ralentis comme ceux d'un automate rouillé.

Pour calmer l'angoisse et la frustration, il posa une main sur la barre et serra le bois de toutes ses forces. Ses dents s'entrechoquèrent et il faillit se mordre la langue.

.

Au vestiaire, les cancans allaient bon train. Encore plus que d'habitude. Achille navigua entre ses camarades d'une démarche fière et fluide. Ses membres lui semblaient s'être changés en brume. L'adrénaline du cours continuait de circuler en lui bien que l'effort soit passé.

Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Lyserg, chipant la place vide à Wat qui semblait prêt à s'y installer. Le blondinet parut surprit mais une lueur moqueuse s'alluma dans son regard, en réponse au regard de propriétaire qu'Achille lui assenait. Il sourit et alla s'asseoir à côté de Ryû, juste en face. Achille fronça les sourcils. Le souillon de la classe était pourtant au courant de leur histoire. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

Chassant Wat de ses pensées, le jeune garçon enleva ses chaussons à regrets. Il aurait voulu continuer à danser. Il déroula les cotons qui protégeaient ses orteils et soudain, entendit Lyserg pousser une exclamation.

– Oula !

– Quoi ?

Lyserg pointa du menton ses pieds. Achille baissa les yeux et vit que l'ouate était trempée de rouge. Son pied gauche, en particulier, avait souffert. L'ongle du gros orteil avait perdu un morceau et saignait encore.

Achille remua son membre blessé et Lyserg grinça des dents.

– Tu veux qu'on aille à l'infirmerie ?

– Non, marmonna-t-il. Ça va…

Pensif, il ajouta :

– Je ne sens pas la douleur.

– Pas la peine de jouer les durs, tu sais.

– Mais c'est vrai.

Il récupéra sa trousse de soins dans sa case et, ménageant son pied blessé, alla le rincer au lavabo. Au passage, il surprit quelques regards mauvais dans sa direction. Dont un, celui de Daitaro, qui jouissait visiblement de la vue de son orteil mal en point. Achille passa devant lui, les joues brûlantes. Daitaro le jalousait-il après l'avoir vu danser tout à l'heure ? Le beau jeune homme avait beau être troisième, il n'avait pas fait honneur à son classement durant le cours. Achille frissonna d'excitation en s'imaginant pouvoir inquiéter un danseur comme Daitaro. La sensation du poison de ses yeux braqués sur son dos était délicieuse.

Achille rinça sa blessure et la pansa. Lorsqu'il coupa l'eau, il entendit que le vestiaire avait commencé à se vider. Le brouhaha était moins diffus, les conversations plus audibles. De là où il était, il capta quelques murmures qu'il reconnut pour ceux de Chocolove, Pascal et Nichrom. Nichrom qui avait laissé partir Reoseb, contrairement à son habitude. Y aurait-il de l'eau dans le gaz entre ses deux colocataires ?

– …ça va être encore pour les mêmes, vous allez voir.

– Ne dis pas ça, Nichrom, fit la voix de Pascal, tu as tes chances.

– Mouais.

– Tout le monde les a.

– Mais toi, plus que les autres, argua le jeune garçon.

– Mais...

– Oh ça va, intervint Chocolove. Laisse tomber les bons sentiments. On sait tous que ça sera toi ou Lyserg qui sera pris. C'est toujours les premières places qui récupèrent les rôles. Il ne devrait même pas y avoir d'audition, ça ne sert à rien.

– Je ne suis pas si bon danseur, répliqua Pascal. Moins qu'Achille ou Reoseb, en tout cas.

– Tu nous fais de la fausse modestie ? ironisa Chocolove.

– Pas du tout. C'est quoi, ce procès d'intention ?

– C'est pas un procès d'intention, c'est juste que c'est facile à dire, toutes ces choses, dans ta position !

– Ah oui ? Eh bien, si ça vous agace tant que ça, venez le prendre, ce rôle ! Je ne peux pas me faire moins bon que je ne suis. Alors si ça ne vous plaît pas, au lieu de pleurnicher, battez-vous !

Achille ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil derrière lui au silence qui suivit. Pascal faisait face à Chocolove, bras croisés, lèvres pincées. C'était bien la première fois qu'on le voyait s'énerver, celui-là. Son vis-à-vis resta de marbre, sourcils froncés. Entre eux, Nichrom se faisait tout petit, gêné. Il semblait regretter de ne pas avoir suivi Reoseb.

Pascal lâcha prise le premier et tourna le dos aux deux autres en faisant voltiger ses boucles d'oreille. Achille l'entendit récupérer son sac et quitter le vestiaire en claquant la porte.

– C'était quoi, ça ? fit Nichrom dans un gloussement légèrement étranglé. Quel tragédien ! Je ne savais pas qu'il était susceptible.

S'il cherchait l'approbation de Chocolove, ce fut un échec critique.

– Mmh, marmonna l'autre en fixant la sortie. Tu n'es pas très bien placé pour dire ça.

Nichrom se ratatina et Chocolove l'abandonna à son tour, sans un regard. Achille aurait presque eu pitié de son colocataire s'il n'avait pas été occupé à ressasser les chuchotis de tous ses camarades. Ils avaient vraiment l'air de redouter sa concurrence, c'était incroyable. Et tellement jouissif !

Il inspecta une dernière fois son bandage et en testa la solidité. Lorsqu'il se redressa, un vertige le prit. Il se raccrocha au mur glacé et s'immobilisa, le temps que le malaise passe. Il était le dernier et le silence s'était abattu sur le vestiaire. En lui, l'euphorie commençait à passer. Les tiraillements étaient revenus dans son ventre et la chaleur de l'adrénaline avait fait place à une sensation de froid envahissante. Malgré cela, Achille se sentait encore galvanisé par tout ce qu'il avait entendu. Ayant retrouvé son équilibre, il quitta le vestiaire sur un petit nuage et rejoignit Lyserg, qui l'attendait, appuyé contre un mur.

– Tu as mis du temps, ça va ?

– Très bien, répondit Achille abruptement. On va en salle de musique ? Je dois travailler ma partie pour le quatuor.

Le précédant, Achille sentit la main de Lyserg effleurer sa joue mais lui échappa. Un léger agacement le prit. Il n'était pas d'humeur à folâtrer. Il savait qu'il n'avait que peu de chances, face à son petit ami. C'était d'ailleurs bizarre de l'appeler comme ça, désormais. La barrière invisible de la concurrence s'élevait, pierre par pierre, entre eux. Une fois les rôles distribués, la légèreté pourrait revenir. Mais ensuite, il y aurait les sélections…

D'un autre côté, songea Achille, qui pouvait savoir où ils seraient dans quelques mois ? Lyserg était appelé à occuper une position brillante. Et s'il commençait à s'attacher à lui pour de bon… quelle que soit l'issue du casting ou de la sélection, il tenait peut-être un avantage non négligeable pour son avenir.

.


	32. Entrelacs

_Disclaimer : Shaman King est la propriété de_ _Hiroyuki Takei, béni soit-il. (Et maudite sois-je ? Hmm ce que ça sonne mal.)_

* * *

.

XXXII

Entrelacs

.

Chocolove marcha quelques temps avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Ou plutôt de se l'avouer. Il cherchait Pascal.

Cette réalité à peine formulée, il s'immobilisa, dans le couloir, perplexe. D'accord, il le cherchait, il était même allé à la bibliothèque pour vérifier. Mais pourquoi le cherchait-il ? Pas pour s'excuser, quand même ? Il n'avait rien à se faire pardonner.

Non, ce n'était pas ça. Il voulait savoir comment il allait. Simplement vérifier. S'assurer qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vexé. Probablement parce que Pascal ne se fâchait jamais, justement. Comme l'avait fait remarquer Nichrom, on ne l'avait jamais vu s'en aller en claquant la porte.

Chocolove reprit sa marche en direction des étages. Peut-être son camarade était-il retourné dans sa chambre ?

Il alla frapper à sa chambre mais n'obtint aucune réponse.

Il se cache peut-être, pensa-t-il en tournant les talons. Puis il s'immobilisa, découvrant l'objet de sa quête en face de lui, à l'autre bout du couloir.

– Tu me cherchais ? demanda Pascal en frottant ses mains humides sur son gilet.

Il devait revenir de la salle de bains. Sous le poids du regard interrogatif, Chocolove chercha quoi dire. Ah, il était pourtant meilleur que ça en improvisation !

– Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien, lâcha-t-il enfin.

Pascal ramena ses cheveux sur sa poitrine et se mit à tortiller les longues mèches brunes autour de son doigt. La surprise avait agrandi ses yeux, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on se préoccupe de lui. Chocolove le vit hésiter sur la démarche à suivre et devina qu'il mourait d'envie de l'envoyer promener mais n'osait pas. Il choisit pour lui et se détourna.

– Bon, eh bien…

– Attends.

Pascal poussa un soupir.

– Tout va bien. C'est gentil de t'en préoccuper.

Puis il eut un sourire un peu forcé :

– Désolé de m'être emporté.

Les excuses sortaient mal. Il avait de la fierté, malgré tout.

– On n'a pas été sympas… fit mollement Chocolove.

Lui non plus n'aimait pas s'excuser. Dans le cas présent, il avait l'impression d'avoir à la fois raison et tort. Il sentait qu'il n'avait pas eu le beau rôle et en même temps… quelque chose dans la perfection de Pascal l'agaçait.

Un peu comme…

– Tu as écrit récemment ? demanda soudain son camarade, pour entretenir la conversation.

– Euh, fit Chocolove, soudain décontenancé. Euh oui, enfin, comme d'habitude, quoi.

Il ne sut jamais très exactement ce qui l'avait poussé à demander ensuite :

– Justement, j'ai eu une idée, y a pas longtemps…

Tandis qu'il cherchait à développer, maladroitement, à mi-voix, angoissé à l'idée qu'on les entende, Pascal se rapprocha, visiblement intéressé. L'attention que Chocolove lut sur son visage le perturba davantage. C'était tellement bizarre ! À part Lyserg, il ne parlait jamais à personne de ce qu'il écrivait.

– On peut aller discuter ailleurs, si tu veux, suggéra Pascal en remarquant les coups d'œil que Chocolove lançait autour de lui.

Le jeune homme hésita avant d'accepter.

– D'accord.

– Tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi.

Chocolove hocha la tête et pointa sa propre porte du doigt.

– Je vais chercher mon… pour te montrer.

Sans attendre de réponse, il fila récupérer son texte, l'esprit tourneboulé. Une excitation étrange l'animait. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il était content ou non d'avoir à nouveau quelqu'un avec qui partager ses écrits.

.

Ce n'était pas désagréable de regarder Pascal lire son texte avec curiosité, surprise, amusement, sourire, regard en coin, petit rire, même, à certaines lignes. Pendant ce temps, Chocolove regardait partout autour de lui. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, la chambre de son camarade n'était pas une réplique de celle de Lyserg. En tout cas, contrairement à son ex-petit ami, Pascal n'avait pas hésité à bouger les meubles pour s'approprier la pièce, recréant son espace, installant des tableaux aux murs ou des objets décoratifs un peu partout. Il en résultait une pièce à la personnalité bien différente des autres de l'étage. Rien ici de l'ambiance communautaire des chambres partagées ; rien non plus de la froideur sage des chambres individuelles qu'il avait déjà vues. L'endroit était sympathique et même réconfortant. Chocolove y sentait la marque de la solitude : c'était l'appartement de quelqu'un qui passait beaucoup de temps dans son coin.

– Je trouve ça très bien tourné, déclara finalement Pascal.

– Ah bon ? fit Chocolove.

Il récupéra sa feuille et tenta de décrypter le visage de son camarade. Le pensait-il vraiment ?

– Je t'assure ! C'est très drôle ! J'aurais aimé que le quiproquo se poursuive mais je trouve ça vraiment bien.

Puis il ajouta :

– Je te l'ai dit, tu as du talent !

– Hmm.

Chocolove hochait distraitement la tête, tout en tortillant sa feuille de papier. Les compliments le mettaient parfois mal à l'aise mais cette fois, c'était une première. Il réalisa qu'il était rassuré. Il s'était vraiment inquiété alors que Pascal lisait. Pourtant, ils se connaissaient à peine, son avis n'avait pas une telle importance à ses yeux ! Non, c'était surtout parce qu'il écrivait désormais dans un registre neuf, dont il n'avait pas l'expérience. Ses repères n'étaient pas encore fixés, il se cherchait dans le fond comme dans la forme, il n'était pas sûr de se reconnaître là-dedans. Bref, il n'avait pas confiance en lui.

De plus, il voyait davantage d'avenir pour ce genre de texte que pour ses poèmes désespérés. Ces écrits défouloir avaient, au final, peu d'importance parce qu'il les prenait comme un exercice ou comme un espace de détente. Il savait d'avance qu'il n'en ferait rien. Mais depuis sa dernière discussion avec Pascal, il sentait qu'il avait touché quelque chose du bout des doigts. Quelque chose qu'il peinait encore à saisir.

– Tu crois que je mens pour être gentil, remarqua soudain Pascal avec un sourire en coin.

– Non… marmonna Chocolove. Non…

– Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es gêné ?

– Pas vraiment… un peu, peut-être.

– Mais il ne faut pas ! Tu n'aimes pas être lu, quand tu écris ?

– Je ne sais pas. J'écris d'abord pour moi.

Face à la mine étonnée de Pascal, Chocolove s'expliqua :

– J'écris parce que j'en ai besoin. En fait, je ne pourrais pas ne pas écrire. Mais je ne pense pas aux autres quand je rédige. Je suis juste content de le faire. Je ne m'imagine pas recevoir les impressions d'un public.

– Ah bon…

Pascal semblait avoir des difficultés à saisir ce qu'il voulait dire. Un sourire éclaira son visage et plissa ses yeux.

– Et ça ne te manque pas ?

Chocolove ne sut que répondre.

– Tu proposes de me lire ?

Il vit le teint bistre de son camarade foncer un peu.

– Ah euh non ! Enfin si mais je ne veux pas être indiscret ! Ni te gêner ou t'embêter !

Puis il baissa le nez.

– Par contre, si tu as besoin d'un regard extérieur, parfois, ça ne me dérange pas.

Chocolove se sentit vaciller. Tout d'un coup, c'était comme si son avenir rêvé prenait corps, sans qu'il s'y attende.

– C'est gentil, répondit-il finalement.

Il retint un « mais ». Avait-il vraiment envie de refuser ? C'était ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Mais pourquoi ? Il n'était pas sûr de ne pas avoir envie que Pascal le lise. Au fond, il n'avait pas été tout à fait sincère. Malgré tout, il s'était souvent imaginé les réactions de son entourage face à ses textes. Et les visualiser heureux, souriants, admiratifs le galvanisait.

Il avait envie d'être lu, en fin de compte.

– D'accord, lâcha-t-il.

Le visage de Pascal s'éclaira encore un peu plus.

– Ah formidable, eh ben ce sera avec plaisir !

Ils discutèrent du fond de son texte et de ce que Pascal trouvait, à première vue, moins réussi, pendant quelques minutes. Chocolove eut du mal à partir. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de ne s'intéresser à son camarade que parce que celui-ci allait l'aider. C'eût été grossier. Il bavarda donc quelques minutes avec lui et se demanda quel serait le temps réglementaire. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils parlaient, une nouvelle idée lui venait. C'était la forme de son visage qui lui avait fait penser à un autre personnage, à une autre possibilité pour une nouvelle entamée et jamais terminée. Comme Pascal semblait peu enclin à mettre un terme à la conversation, Chocolove se demandait s'il allait finir par le mettre dehors ou non. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il voulait qu'il reste ou qu'il parte. Était-il sincèrement satisfait de parler du menu de ce soir ou bien était-il tout simplement trop poli pour le faire remarquer ? Ce garçon était énigmatique.

Enfin, Chocolove parvint à profiter d'un silence pour prendre congé.

En regagnant sa chambre, il se sentit un peu bête. Et vulnérable. Dans quoi s'était-il fourré ?

.


	33. Psyché

_Disclaimer : Shaman King et_ _ses personnages sont à M. Takei (et j'espère sincèrement qu'il ne lit pas le français)._

* * *

.

XXXIII

Psyché

.

 _L'innocent gémit passionnément sous les caresses de sa maîtresse dont la bouche imitait ce que son amant, dans son dos, lui offrait de la sienne. Son corps vibrait de plaisir, comme possédé par un nœud de serpents humides. Son excitation était si forte qu'il se mit à haleter. Ses hanches ondulèrent, accompagnant les mouvements qu'on lui infligeait, de plus en vite, de plus en plus fort…_

Lyserg referma le livre précipitamment, les joues écarlates. Il ferma les yeux mais les mots s'étalaient encore sur sa rétine. Il pouvait presque entendre les plaintes lascives du personnage sous les assauts de ses tuteurs – car il s'agissait du récit d'une initiation d'un jeune homme. Et encore. Ça aurait pu être pire : le roman n'était pas illustré.

Il se laissa glisser contre son oreiller, les veines palpitantes, remerciant le destin de lui avoir offert cette chambre individuelle. Comment faisait Wat, dans la sienne, pour lire ce genre de choses ? Est-ce que Chocolove et Daitaro étaient au courant ? Pire : _est-ce qu'ils se partageaient les livres ?_ Des images fort embarrassantes lui vinrent à l'esprit. Il ne s'attarda pas dessus. Peut-être son camarade lisait-il en secret, comme Chocolove lorsqu'il écrivait. Quoique pour Chocolove, écrire était tout de même une activité moins suspecte que lire des ouvrages érotiques. Il pouvait toujours prétendre travailler. Mais comment Wat arrivait-il à garder son flegme en lisant de telles choses ? Lyserg avait le corps en feu. Ce n'était même pas agréable, tant il avait l'impression de subir ce trouble imposé par les images que lui procurait le roman. Il avait voulu lire de façon détachée, par curiosité intellectuelle. Averti de ce qu'il allait trouver, il ne pensait pas réagir ainsi. Il avait chaud, il était fébrile, il tremblait...

Ça lui avait plu.

Il fit tourner cette petite phrase dans sa tête, l'acceptant davantage à mesure qu'il se la répétait. Cela restait bizarre, comme inapproprié à sa personne. Compréhensible pour d'autres mais pas pour lui. Un territoire interdit. Mais pourquoi, et par qui ? Lyserg contempla le petit livre, tiraillé entre la curiosité – absurde : il se doutait de la suite, mais il avait envie de la lire tout de même – et la gêne. Il n'était pas si choqué que ça par le contenu, à vrai dire, il s'attendait à pire (d'ailleurs, il se demandait où il avait été prendre ces idées-là !), mais plutôt par l'effet que celui-ci lui faisait. Il se serait cru moins réceptif. Capable de davantage de détachement.

Lyserg laissa retomber sa tête dans son oreiller et se demanda ce que Wat avait pu ressentir, lui, à cette lecture. Réagissait-il ainsi ? Non, Wat ne se laissa probablement pas impressionner tel un jeune chiot. Lyserg se le figura, assis à une table, le livre en main, en train de lire et de siroter une tasse de thé, le visage parfois éclairé d'un sourire mutin, voire d'un petit rire indulgent, au fil du texte. C'était plus plausible que de l'imaginer lisant sous ses draps, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux embrumés, le pouls effréné…

Agacé, Lyserg se redressa brusquement et replaça le livre dans sa cachette : son sac de cours. Car il était hors de question de laisser un tel ouvrage dans sa chambre. Il s'en félicita car, au même moment, on frappa à sa porte.

Il alla ouvrir et se détendit en découvrant Achille. Son ami pencha la tête sur le côté.

– Je suis venu te souhaiter bonne nuit !

Lyserg s'écarta pour le laisser passer, sans refermer la porte. Il se le souhaitaient parfois à la salle de bains ou en bas, avant de remonter. Il était rare qu'Achille vienne dans sa chambre. Ses anciens petits amis le faisaient davantage. En souriant à son copain, Lyserg constata qu'il n'avait jamais songé à l'y inviter.

– Tu ne fermes pas la porte, remarqua Achille.

Lyserg haussa les épaules.

– Je devrais ? Tu me souhaites juste bonne nuit, non ?

– Comme tu veux, fit Achille en s'approchant pour l'embrasser.

Lyserg s'attendait à trouver un exutoire à ses émotions. Qui mieux que son petit ami pour résoudre ce problème, après tout ? Hélas, il n'en fut rien. Les lèvres d'Achille sur les siennes étaient douces, agréables, sympathiques. Mais elles le laissèrent de marbre.

C'était incompréhensible. Comment un garçon aussi joli pouvait-il le laisser aussi froid ? Frustré, il se pressa davantage contre Achille qui se rebiffa.

– Doucement, murmura-t-il, embarrassé. Je te rappelle que la porte est ouverte…

Lyserg se mordit les lèvres, incapable de savoir s'il avait toujours envie de l'embrasser ou s'il préférait qu'il s'en aille. La pression de ses propres dents le calma un peu.

Achille recula d'un pas.

– Bon eh bien, bonne nuit, sourit-il.

– Bonne nuit.

Achille parti, Lyserg jeta un coup d'œil à son sac, où l'attendait le livre. Puis, comme défiant sa lecture, il se mit au lit, éteignit la lumière et lui tourna le dos.

.

Le sommeil ne vint pas. Il se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, incapable de s'endormir, de plus en plus en colère contre lui-même à mesure qu'il se prenait à penser à ce maudit livre. N'y tenant plus, il alluma rageusement la lumière et bondit hors de son lit. Son saut le mena jusqu'à ses étagères. Sans y penser, il tira un ouvrage qui dépassait et l'ouvrit.

 _Il était une fois une reine, très puissante et très juste dont le royaume s'étendait jusqu'à la mer et qui se désolait de ne point avoir d'héritière. Hélas, le roi son époux ne lui avait donné qu'un fils ! Et celui-ci, bien qu'il fût paré de toutes les grâces, ne pouvait monter sur le trône._

 _Or il advint qu'un jour, une guerrière vêtue de noir se présenta au château._

Lyserg fit claquer la couverture du livre en le refermant. Non, les _Contes anciens_ de Teruko ne l'aideraient pas à trouver le repos.

Il choisit un roman, se jeta de nouveau sur son lit, mais ne dépassa pas les premiers paragraphes. Ça ne l'intéressait pas. Ce maudit livre licencieux occupait tout l'espace de son intérêt. Il jeta un regard coupable en direction de son sac. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par jeter l'éponge, incapable de résister. Il extirpa l'objet avec agitation et retrouva sans peine la page où il s'était arrêté.

Cette fois, la prime découverte était passée. Il lut avec davantage de froideur qu'auparavant. Il constata avec satisfaction que l'intrigue manquait cruellement de réalisme, que certains passages étaient plutôt bancals, voire même mal écrits. La critique féroce lui permit de résister aux effets enchanteurs de sa lecture. Pour autant, la suite lui fit tout autant tourner la tête. Un endroit, en particulier, le fascina. C'était le passage où le héros, délaissé par ses instructeurs libertins, se caressait langoureusement en se remémorant leurs rencontres. Outre l'ébullition que la description de l'acte fit naître en lui, Lyserg fut frappé par la méconnaissance qu'il avait de son propre corps. Il y avait là des choses dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler ! Sitôt que cette pensée lui vint, il songea : rien d'étonnant. Et pourtant, comment se faisait-il qu'il n'ait jamais deviné ce qui pouvait se produire dans sa propre enveloppe charnelle ? Sans réfléchir, il glissa une main entre ses cuisses et sursauta, retirant immédiatement ses doigts. C'était… bizarre. Tellement étrange qu'il n'avait pas envie d'approfondir l'expérience. Ses pensées tempêtèrent sous son crâne. Était-il vraiment comme ça ? Aussi gêné, aussi embarrassé de lui-même, aussi _coincé_ ?

Oui, il l'était. Wat avait raison. Il était pudibond. Ce n'était probablement pas de sa faute, ça ne méritait pas qu'on s'en moque, c'était ainsi, mais il l'était. Même là, à présent, il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Pas à sa place, avec son propre corps.

C'était stupide. Il avait quinze ans : certains garçons de son âge étaient déjà mariés. Son père l'avait conçu à dix-sept ans, tout juste. D'ailleurs, « cela » lui arriverait un jour, que ça soit avec une femme ou un garçon. Il avait grandi dans cette perspective, sans se poser de questions. Qu'y avait-il de mal à enquêter sur lui-même, à expérimenter sur son être, à vouloir se faire plaisir ou mieux se connaître ? De quoi avait-il donc peur ?

Désemparé, Lyserg fixa le plafond, amorphe. Il se découvrait sous un nouveau jour, qui ne lui plaisait pas.

Élevant l'ouvrage à ses yeux, il poursuivit sa lecture, avec moins de feu qu'auparavant. Finalement, c'était peut-être ça, le secret de Wat : on devenait vite blasé.

.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Lyserg sursauta. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et l'adolescent fixa stupidement le livre qui avait glissé de son buste et était tombé au sol. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qui se passait. On voyait des lumières passer sous sa porte. Les bruits du matin résonnaient depuis le couloir. Près de lui, sa lampe de chevet était toujours allumée. Il s'était endormi sur son satané roman cochon.

On frappa de nouveau et la voix d'Achille se fit entendre.

– Lyserg ? Tout va bien ?

L'intéressé soupira et se leva péniblement. Il s'empressa de dissimuler l'ouvrage dans son sac et alla ouvrir.

– Toi, tu as trop dormi, constata Achille, les bras croisés. Tu devrais te dépêcher, regarde.

Lyserg vit alors l'heure et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Achille le suivit à la salle d'eaux. Lyserg en fut gêné, il n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour s'habiller ! Mais il n'osa pas le chasser. Après tout, c'était son petit ami.

Il ne put s'empêcher de ressasser le réveil en fanfare de son esprit. Et si Achille était entré sans frapper ? Et s'il avait trouvé le livre, ouvert, retourné sur sa poitrine. Impossible de se cacher, impossible de mentir. Qu'aurait-il dit ? Lyserg sentit la honte l'envahir à cette idée.

En lissant sa chevelure, il observa Achille faire des mines et tester la résistance de son rouge à lèvres devant le miroir. De profil, il paraissait si mince ! Et sa peau était si blanche ! Son regard tomba sur ses reins et ses hanches étroites, puis ses fesses, minuscules et plates, sous le pantalon blanc. Lyserg tenta de l'imaginer dans une posture lascive et n'y parvint pas. C'était ridicule. Cela ne lui allait pas du tout. D'ailleurs Achille, lorsqu'il l'embrassait, sous son vernis d'audace, ne lui avait jamais paru véritablement passionné. Il faisait cela avec l'air de jouer son rôle, sans plus. Surtout lorsque leurs camarades risquaient de les voir. Il aimait s'afficher avec lui, peut-être même plus qu'être avec lui. La froideur d'Achille possédait des racines plus profondes que la sienne. Lyserg n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer s'abandonnant à la volupté. Ni s'abandonner tout court, d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature.

Lyserg acheva sa toilette précipitamment et parvint à descendre à peine quelques minutes derrière les autres. Achille l'escortait paisiblement jusqu'à la classe. Lyserg remarqua d'emblée que sa place au premier rang était toujours libre, la classe étant sans doute habituée à la lui laisser – mais pas celle d'Achille. Il s'arrêta et jeta un bref regard à son officiel.

– C'est pas grave, déclara finalement Achille en se tournant vers le fond de la classe.

– Non, non, protesta Lyserg. Je te suis.

Achille jeta son dévolu sur le rang du fond, où s'étaient déjà établis Daitaro et Chocolove, à distance respectueuse, cependant. Les deux garçons avaient laissé un intervalle d'une place entre eux, ce qui interdisait à Lyserg et Achille de s'asseoir côte à côte. Lyserg allait battre en retraite ou se contenter de Daitaro pour voisin mais c'était sans compter Achille et son surprenant culot. Sans que Lyserg ait pu l'empêcher, il toussota pour attirer l'attention de Chocolove – qui s'obstinait à fuir leur regard – et demanda d'une voix claire :

– Dis, ça serait possible que tu te décales d'un cran pour qu'on puisse se mettre à côté ?

N'ayant pas le choix, Chocolove fut bien obligé de lâcher son livre des yeux et marmonna une réponse peu amène.

– Tant pis, fit Lyserg entre ses dents. Ça n'a aucune importance.

– Mais _si_ , insista Achille. Je suis sûr que ça ne pose aucun problème. Alors, tu veux bien ?

Lyserg eut très nettement l'impression que Chocolove allait l'envoyer proprement balader. Il allait pour ramener Achille en arrière, mais celui-ci l'évita et poursuivit :

– Tu pourrais être sympa. Ce n'est pas grand-chose…

Cette fois, Chocolove ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une repartie cinglante…

…mais Daitaro l'interrompit.

Sans un mot, le beau garçon fit claquer son livre et se leva, déplaçant ses affaires avec un geste de mauvaise humeur appuyé.

– Prend donc ta satanée place et ferme-la, cracha-t-il comme un venin. On ne s'entend plus lire avec vos histoires stupides.

Puis, recalant une mèche derrière son oreille, Daitaro se replongea dans sa lecture en affichant le plus souverain mépris. Sans y prêter la moindre attention, Achille prit sa place et invita Lyserg à le rejoindre.

Mal à l'aise, le délégué s'assit et chercha un sujet de distraction en attendant l'arrivée de Denbat. Il était trop fatigué par sa courte nuit pour avoir la motivation de repasser ses leçons. Il se mit donc à examiner ses camarades, un par un. Voilà une chose qu'on ne pouvait pas facilement faire depuis le premier rang. Pas étonnant que les gens du fond soient généralement plus dissipés.

– Reoseb n'a pas l'air content, remarqua-t-il soudain.

– Oh non, sourit Achille. Mais c'est un petit mal-aimable, tu sais. Il fait toujours la tête. Enfin là, ça risque d'empirer avec les sanctions…

– Comment a-t-il été puni ?

– Deux semaines de retenues, un soir sur deux.

Lyserg s'accouda pensivement.

– C'est sévère.

– Tu trouves ? Moi pas. Le directeur a vraiment été indulgent, sur ce coup-là. Si j'avais été à sa place, je l'aurais purement et simplement écarté des sélections. Mais j'imagine que M. Maxwell tient à nous présenter _tous_ à Hao.

Lyserg nota une certaine amertume dans sa voix, qui n'était pas tout à fait à son honneur. Il éprouva l'envie soudaine et irrépressible de le contredire.

– Je crois que j'aurais été déçu si ça avait été le cas.

Achille tourna brusquement la tête, faisant virevolter son carré.

– Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? s'écria-t-il interloqué.

– Je crois… que j'ai envie de voir chacune des variations que nous devons présenter. Reoseb a un très beau morceau. Il est très bon danseur aussi. Je suis sûr que sa composition sera intéressante.

Achille battit des paupières avec stupéfaction. Puis il soupira :

– Tu es vraiment indécrottable.

– De quoi parles-tu ?

– De ta naïveté. Tu n'as vraiment pas pensé une seule seconde que cela ferait un concurrent en moins ?

Lyserg ne sut que répondre. Bien sûr qu'il y avait pensé. Mais juste une seconde, pas plus. L'instant d'après, il avait trouvé cette pensée répugnante et indigne. D'ailleurs, si Reoseb méritait d'être puni, c'était pour avoir blessé un camarade, pas pour faire de la place sur le podium. Et il était sincère quand il pensait qu'il voulait voir sa variation. Ce serait certainement magnifique et cela vaudrait le coup. N'en déplaise à Achille.

Ce dernier le dévisageait à présent avec un sourire rêveur.

– Non, tu n'y songes pas, toi. Tu n'as pas peur des autres. Tu vis dans un autre monde que nous.

Lyserg soupira.

– Si c'est encore pour me déblatérer ce genre de discours…

– Oh arrête, hein. Ce numéro de pleurnichard est ridicule.

Dérouté par cette violence à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, Lyserg resta muet. Achille le fixa encore et secoua la tête.

– Quel gâchis, franchement. Pourquoi faut-il qu'un garçon comme toi ait si peu d'ambition ?

 _Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre ?_ pensa Lyserg furieusement, en mettant l'accent sur ce gros mot dont il n'avait pas l'habitude et qui faisait tout le sel de cette pensée vengeresse.

Il n'échangea plus un mot avec Achille, lequel, à l'issue du cours, se leva précipitamment et quitta la salle de classe. Lyserg s'attendait à ce que Daitaro lui lance une réflexion bien sentie, du style : « c'était bien la peine de me faire me déplacer pour vous embrouiller ensuite ». Mais ce fut Chocolove qui s'en mêla, d'un simple regard railleur, qui voulait tout dire. Les joues brûlantes, Lyserg détourna le regard et aperçut Wat qui sortait. Aussitôt, il se leva et, sur une impulsion, empoigna son sac et suivit son camarade.

Dans le couloir, il l'apostropha :

– Je peux te parler ?

Wat fit volte-face, les sourcils haut levés.

– Bien entendu.

– Plus loin, si ça ne te dérange pas, glissa Lyserg à mi-voix.

Wat haussa les épaules et lui emboîta le pas. Une fois éloignés, Lyserg jeta un rapide regard circulaire et extirpa le livre qui avait occupé sa soirée de son sac. Pressé de s'en débarrasser, il le fourra entre les mains de Wat, dont le visage s'éclaira d'un sourire taquin.

– Tu l'as lu ? s'enquit-il malicieusement.

Lyserg se racla la gorge et hocha la tête.

– Et ?

Ce sourire. Franchement, qu'est-ce que ça avait de si drôle ? C'était exaspérant, à la fin.

– Il y a des longueurs mais sinon, ça va, répondit froidement Lyserg.

Wat éclata de rire.

– Tu es un petit rigolo, toi.

– Je.

Lyserg s'interrompit une seconde et sentit le sang lui monter aux tempes. Comme Wat riait de plus belle, il secoua la tête.

– Je voulais dire que…

– Et à part ça, tu as apprécié ?

– Non, riposta Lyserg, toujours écarlate.

– Non ? Du tout ? s'émerveilla Wat. Tu es dur en affaires. Je peux te recommander d'autres choses, dans d'autres styles, si tu préfères.

– Non, je veux dire… c'était… c'était déplaisant.

Les yeux de Wat s'étrécirent et Lyserg comprit qu'il s'était trahi.

– Déplaisant, parce que ça t'a fait quelque chose, devina Wat.

– Oh et puis zut.

– Loin de moi l'idée de te juger.

– C'est ça.

– Je t'assure !

– On n'a jamais eu une seule conversation sans que tu te payes ma tête. Tout ça parce que je suis… je ne sais pas, moins expérimenté que toi, peut-être ? Eh bien tu sais quoi ?

Lyserg eut un petit rire.

– Ça m'est égal, poursuivit-il. Tu me trouves prude ? Je m'en fiche. Si j'ai envie, moi, d'être prude ! C'est mon droit, ma vie et ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Ton avis, tu peux te le garder. Je n'en ai rien à faire.

Reprenant son souffle, il constata que Wat ne souriait plus. Incroyable, mais il semblait bien l'avoir mouché.

– C'était pour te taquiner, fit-il soudain, en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. En vrai je trouve ça…

– Tu trouves ça quoi ?

Wat secoua la tête. En une minute, le sérieux disparut de son visage et la moue ironique y revint.

– Oublions ça. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je te prête autre chose ?

Lyserg secoua lentement la tête. Très lentement. Était-il sûr ? Oui, il était sûr. Non, en fait, c'était un mensonge. Une part de lui demeurait insatiablement curieuse. Mais sa raison, elle, n'avait aucun désir de poursuivre l'expérience.

Et puis, au pire, les scènes du précédent livre étaient encore bien ancrées dans sa mémoire.

– Tant pis, fit Wat avec légèreté. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas le garder un peu ? Pour le montrer à ton amoureux, peut-être… ?

Un petit rire s'échappa de la gorge de Lyserg.

– Qui, Achille ? Ce genre de bêtises ne mérite pas son attention, voyons. Je suis certain que ça ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid.

Wat lui jeta un œil torve par-dessus ses lunettes.

– Ai-je bien entendu ? Serait-ce là une pointe de dépit ?

Lyserg haussa les épaules.

– Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

– Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz, c'est ça ?

Lyserg ne put démentir.

– Je ne sais pas trop ce que je lui ai fait.

– Moi je vois une explication évidente.

– Laquelle ?

– Il est jaloux, voyons.

– Je ne lui ai donné aucune raison de…

– Pas jaloux, dans ce sens-là. C'est à cause du casting du ballet, évidemment !

– Ce n'est pas comme si le rôle m'était déjà attribué !

– C'est presque sûr que ça sera toi. Tu n'as pas remarqué que tout le monde te fait la tête depuis quelques jours ?

– Si, se renfrogna Lyserg. Et si c'est pour _ça_ , vraiment, c'est ridicule. On n'a même pas encore auditionné !

– Tu es le premier de la classe…

– Oh, j'en ai marre d'entendre ça. Si elle vous plaît tellement, cette première place, prenez-la ! Je ne l'ai pas volée, bon sang. Vous n'avez qu'à être meilleurs que moi.

Wat éleva les mains en signe de paix.

– Ne tire pas sur le messager, s'il te plaît. Moi, ça m'est complètement égal, tout ça.

Lyserg soupira et baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures.

– Désolé.

– Pas de quoi.

Un silence passa et, à sa grande surprise, Lyserg s'entendit marmonner :

– Ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'il était comme d'habitude jusqu'à ce qu'on soit en classe, et tout d'un coup, il s'est vexé. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je devrais faire.

Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? se morigéna-t-il. Pourquoi tu lui demandes des conseils de cœur, tout d'un coup ?

Mais Wat ne s'en formalisa pas. Il le toisa un instant et dit :

– Personne ne t'oblige à rester avec, tu sais.

Puis, sur ces paroles, la cloche sonna et mit fin à leur discussion.

.


	34. Soupçons

_Disclaimer : Shaman King et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei._

* * *

.

XXXIV

Soupçons

.

Pascal n'en menait pas large, en entrant dans le vestiaire. Bien moins que ce que son air dégagé affichait. Malgré toutes les chances qu'il avait d'être sélectionné pour le rôle, il n'y croyait pas. Ce serait Lyserg, à coup sûr. Même Daitaro lui semblait plus adapté.

Pourtant, il en avait envie de ce rôle. Un peu. Il ignorait pourquoi. Et la perspective de son passage imminent l'inquiétait d'une façon qu'il avait rarement connue. Il sentait, dans sa chair, dans ses os, qu'il ne serait pas au maximum de ses capacités. Dommage. Car c'était là, tout de suite, qu'il fallait éblouir les professeurs.

Il rejoignit mécaniquement sa case. Mais à l'instant où il l'ouvrit, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'était pas particulièrement maniaque de l'ordre mais jamais il n'aurait laissé une telle pagaille derrière lui. La dernière fois, il avait soigneusement enroulé ses collants et voilà que…

Du bout des doigts, Pascal leva l'un des pieds et sentit son cœur rater un battement. Le collant avait été férocement tailladé.

Il se rendit bien vite à l'évidence : toutes ses autres affaires avaient été saccagées.

Le collant découpé au ciseau pendouillait toujours entre ses doigts, comme une stupide guirlande en papier crépon. Son justaucorps aussi avait été attaqué à l'aide du même instrument. On l'aurait dit arraché d'un cadavre criblé de flèches. Quant à ses chaussons… des moignons de rubans pointaient tristement sur les côtés et la mousse de satin en était arrachée, laissant le bois de la pointe apparent, comme un épouvantail éparpillé par des sales gosses.

L'espace d'une minute, Pascal ne fut que vide. Il se sentait détaché, étranger à la situation comme s'il rêvait. Puis, l'émotion lui revint. Une étrange boule monta dans sa gorge et ses tempes bourdonnèrent. Il se crut sur le point de défaillir.

C'était arrivé pour de bon. Quelqu'un avait forcé son casier et détruit ses affaires, juste avant l'audition. Qui ? Pas la peine de se demander pourquoi. Mais qui ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Est-ce qu'il y avait moyen de retaper tout ça rapidement avant de monter sur scène ? Peut-être qu'il avait encore de vieilles affaires, en haut… mais non. Il avait tout ramené chez lui l'année dernière, il ne lui restait plus qu'un cache-cœur trop petit et une vieille paire de pointes. Pas de collant, pas de maillot. Comment allait-il faire ? M. Maxwell se montrerait peut-être indulgent, il comprendrait…

Non, pensa-t-il alors. Enfin oui, bien sûr, il comprendrait, mais les auditions pressaient : les répétitions commenceraient bientôt. On ne pourrait pas repousser cela juste pour lui. C'était triste, moche, mais cela ferait un candidat de moins parmi le vaste choix qui s'offrait au directeur. Pascal était fichu. Sa chance s'était enfuie, envolée.

La mort dans l'âme, il s'appuya contre sa case, la gorge nouée. Ses yeux brûlaient. Quelqu'un lui parla. Il ne vit pas qui. Ah si. Chocolove. Qu'avait-il dit ? Il n'avait pas fait attention.

– Pardon ? se força-t-il à articuler.

– Je te demandais si ça allait.

Pascal voulut approuver mais ne trouva pas les mots. Il eut un geste de la main mais les yeux aiguisés de Chocolove se posèrent alors sur son casier.

– C'est rien, fit Pascal tandis que son camarade s'emparait de son maillot.

Chocolove fixa le justaucorps puis le regarda gravement.

– Il faut le dire au Maître.

Pascal soupira.

– Tu crois que ça changera quelque chose ?

– Si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferai.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que c'est dégueulasse !

Le mot claqua aux oreilles de Pascal. Chocolove le fixait à présent avec colère.

– Tu vas te défiler, hein ?

– Non, fit-il, en sachant que son camarade avait visé juste.

– Bien sûr que si. Bon écoute, j'ai un collant en rab, je te le passe. Pour le justaucorps, ce sera plus dur. Mais si tu veux, je te prête le mien.

– Quoi ?

– Je suis moins mince que toi, donc tu flotteras peut-être dedans mais tu pourras danser.

– Attends, tu…

– Tu passes dans les premiers et il y a d'autres personnes entre toi et moi. Si tu te dépêches de sortir, tu as le temps de me le passer.

– Mais… c'est fou !

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il ne savait quoi répondre. L'espoir renaissait. Il n'était pas totalement cuit. Pourtant, la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut :

– Tu te rends compte que je pourrais… ne pas te le rendre ?

Chocolove recula et, pendant une seconde, Pascal crut qu'il allait se raviser.

– Tu ferais ça ?

Il secoua la tête.

– Bon, ben alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas inventer !

Chocolove lui mit le justaucorps sous le nez.

– Prends-le et va t'habiller !

– Mais… et pour les chaussons ?

Chocolove jeta un coup d'œil à la paire déchiquetée.

– Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas de rechange…

– Si… dans ma chambre.

– Tu vois.

– Je n'ai pas le temps.

– Alors j'y vais pour toi. Dis-moi où ils sont, je te les rapporte pendant que tu t'habilles.

– Mais vraiment tu…

– Dépêche-toi ! Tu vas être en retard !

Poussé par Chocolove, Pascal se retrouva stupidement sur son banc, face au miroir. Il n'en revenait toujours pas.

Dès que son camarade eût filé, il s'habilla avec la curieuse impression de se glisser dans la peau d'un autre. Le justaucorps portait l'odeur de la sueur de Chocolove et l'enveloppait comme une ancienne mue. Les collants étaient trop grands. Lorsque Chocolove revint avec ses pointes de rechange, Pascal fixait ses jambes empaquetées avec dégoût. Le tissu épousait mal ses cuisses trop ciselées et ses mollets trop fins. Ça faisait comme des plis.

Chocolove lui fourra les pointes dans les mains et Pascal les enfila péniblement. Le chausson était dur, plus assez « fait », son pied n'y logeait pas aussi bien que dans ses habituels. Par chance, les pointes n'étaient pas neuves, il les avait déjà un peu cassées. Néanmoins, il sentait pertinemment qu'il ne serait ni aussi performant, ni aussi en confiance que d'habitude.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Chocolove posa une main sur son épaule et lui dit :

– Ça va aller.

Pascal haussa les épaules, faussement serein.

– On trouvera celui qui a fait ça.

– Peu importe, rétorqua Pascal. Merci mille fois. Je me dépêcherai de te rendre ton justaucorps.

– Je sais.

Il y eut un instant de flottement puis :

– Danse bien.

– Toi aussi.

Et Pascal se dirigea vers la salle. L'heure de son tour approchait. Il avait l'impression que tous les regards pesaient sur lui. Sa mésaventure n'avait évidemment échappé à personne. Mais il ne se préoccupait pas des autres. Pas même pour s'interroger sur l'identité du saboteur. À vrai dire, depuis le début, il avait sa petite idée de qui était le responsable. Ne s'était-il pas attiré les foudres du garçon le plus vicieux et probablement le plus ambitieux de la classe ? Plus il y songeait, moins il en doutait. Ce ne pouvait être que Daitaro. D'autres auraient pu avoir une telle idée et même la mettre à exécution. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'implacable dans la découpe parfaitement régulière de ses affaires qui lui rappelait furieusement la cruauté sans merci du terrible garçon.

Il avait hésité à en parler à Chocolove mais s'était ravisé. Cela ne servait à rien de le mêler à son inimitié avec Daitaro, qu'il avait lui-même déclenchée et attisée. Surtout si, contre toute attente, il se trompait.

Glacé, Pascal entra sur scène à l'appel de son nom.

.

Son audition ne fut pas bonne. Il dansa l'esprit préoccupé, déstabilisé, et le corps entravé par la perte de ses repères. Les chaussons n'allaient pas, ses jambes lui semblaient enveloppées dans du coton trop épais. Ses mouvements étaient lourds et ses gestes manquaient de fluidité. Il s'immobilisa à la fin de la variation, le pouls vibrant et seul le silence lui répondit. Puis la voix lointaine du directeur lui répondit, à la fois surprise et froide :

– Merci.

Pascal fit une courte révérence et s'en fut à tire d'ailes.

Ce ne sera pas moi, songea-t-il.

.

Chocolove l'attendait dans les loges. Il se dévêtit devant lui, en toute hâte, et lui rendit son justaucorps. L'autre mit une minute à le prendre et Pascal sentit l'embarras l'envahir.

– Merci encore.

Il s'efforça de sourire :

– J'ai raté. Tant pis. J'espère que ça ira pour toi.

Chocolove hocha la tête et fila s'habiller.

Pascal se réjouit de rester seul dans le vestiaire. Il se sentait perturbé, sans savoir pourquoi. Est-ce que ce rôle lui faisait si envie que ça, finalement ?

Décontenancé, il s'assit sur le banc et attendit. On n'entendait plus la musique, depuis leurs vestiaires. La salle de spectacle où avait lieu l'audition était trop loin, loin de là, au rez-de-chaussée. Pascal se demandait si c'était déjà le tour de Chocolove. Il aurait dû aller le voir. Pourtant, il ne s'en sentait pas l'énergie. Cela faisait du bien de rester seul un moment.

Son regard se posa sur la case du bout de la rangée. Celle de Daitaro. Il la contempla un instant, pensif, avant de remarquer que quelque chose ne collait pas. Intrigué, il se leva.

Le casier était entrouvert.

Un frisson d'excitation parcourut son échine. Dans sa hâte, Daitaro l'avait mal refermé. Il avait dû se précipiter pour être en avance. Sans réfléchir, Pascal vit ses mains s'avancer vers la petite porte. Bien sûr qu'il allait regarder à l'intérieur. Il _fallait_ qu'il le fasse. Qu'allait-il y trouver ? L'image d'une immense paire de ciseaux d'argent posée sur un cache-cœur plié dansa devant ses yeux. C'était stupide mais il en était convaincu : il allait ouvrir la case et la preuve serait là, indiscutable, effrontée.

Pour mettre fin à cette tension, il l'ouvrit d'un coup. Aussitôt, il vit… ou plutôt, il ne vit rien. Rien du tout, à part, effectivement, un cache-cœur défraîchi, le bout effiloché d'une paire de pointes de rechange usées et une colonne impressionnante de pots de fard.

Il se traita mentalement d'idiot : même si c'était bien lui, Daitaro était trop intelligent pour laisser un quelconque indice derrière lui. Surtout pas dans son propre casier, ouvert au tout venant.

Pascal soupira et sentit ses épaules s'affaisser. Il ne savait pas s'il préférait que les choses soient ainsi.

Machinalement, il attrapa un pot et en lut le nom. Du banal fond de teint, de très bonne qualité et sans doute très cher, mais banal tout de même. Les autres étaient de la même marque, en dehors d'un pot à demi rempli d'un fard plus spécifique, destiné spécialement à mettre en valeur le teint sous des projecteurs. Rien que de très normal : Pascal lui aussi en avait.

Il ouvrit le pot qu'il tenait en main : il était presque vide. Mais avec la réserve qu'il possédait, Daitaro ne risquait pas de manquer. Que c'était bizarre, tout de même, cette anxiété autour du maquillage. C'était même au-delà de l'anxiété : une véritable manie. Une obsession de tous les instants. Beaucoup d'autres élèves attachaient une grande importance à leur apparence, parfois jusqu'au ridicule, mais jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un à ce point obnubilé par son fond de teint… surtout quelqu'un d'aussi naturellement beau. C'était comme si…

…comme s'il avait quelque chose à cacher.

Les pensées se bousculèrent dans la tête de Pascal. Des idées surprenantes, un peu folles, même, mais qui expliqueraient tout si elles étaient véridiques.

C'est alors qu'un bruit le fit sursauter.

Pascal se retourna d'un bond, persuadé de trouver quelqu'un derrière lui.

Mais il n'y avait personne. Pas même Daitaro, comme il l'avait cru. Il soupira et referma le pot, gêné. Il le remit soigneusement en place et quitta le vestiaire, toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

En chemin, il ne put chasser ses soupçons de son esprit. Ce qu'il imaginait était impossible. D'une audace folle et bien trop dangereux. Jamais Daitaro n'aurait pris de tels risques. Jamais sa famille...

Pourtant, l'hypothèse le séduisait.

Mais il espérait se tromper. Même à Daitaro, il ne souhaitait pas une telle infortune.

.


	35. Cassures

_Disclaimer : Shaman King et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei._

* * *

.

XXXV

Cassures

.

Horo Horo savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas dû se trouver là mais il était venu tout de même.

Le studio était vide, encore. Tout le monde était en bas, à l'audition, dans la salle, dans les loges ou autour, nez en l'air dans l'attente de savoir qui serait l'heureux élu. Même ceux qui avaient été exclus par le directeur. Même si on ne le saurait pas tout de suite. Mais lui, qui ne pouvait doublement pas auditionner, avait préféré ne pas assister aux prestations de ses camarades.

Quelque part, il avait de la chance dans son malheur. Il avait été un peu dégoûté au moment où le directeur avait annoncé leur punition mais soulagé que cela n'aille pas plus loin. Ça aurait été pire s'il s'était blessé en croyant pouvoir participer à l'audition.

Il inhala profondément l'odeur de poussière de colophane et de bois ciré du studio. Les stores étaient baissés, offrant une pénombre appréciable. L'effet de calme était saisissant par rapport à l'effervescence des étages inférieurs. Ou bien peut-être n'avait-il cette impression que parce qu'il avait réussi à échapper à Nichrom.

Son petit ami – il avait toujours du mal avec cette idée – avait tenu à assister aux passages des autres après le sien et Horo Horo en avait profité, prétextant une fatigue soudaine, pour lui filer entre les doigts.

C'était encore plus difficile d'être avec lui maintenant que les autres savaient. Ils étaient devenus l'objet de tous les cancans de la classe. Horo Horo se demandait même si les profs n'étaient pas au courant. Pour certains, comme Denbat ou Talim, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Mais pour d'autres, comme Maxwell ou Matamune… rien que l'idée le faisait rougir.

Il y avait le problème Reoseb, aussi. Nichrom et lui ne se parlaient plus. Par conséquent, son camarade le collait doublement, allant jusqu'à réclamer sa place à ses côtés en cours lorsque quelqu'un y était déjà assis. Il claironnait sa demande avec un petit air fier et s'asseyait outrageusement. Puis il jetait un regard satisfait à l'ensemble de la classe, comme pour marquer son territoire. Le moyen de rester discret, après ça…

Horo Horo devait bien l'avouer : il en avait marre de Nichrom. Marre de devoir se le coltiner partout, marre de ne plus pouvoir voir ses amis sans qu'il soit là, à les suivre, à s'incruster dans leurs conversations et à accaparer toute l'attention. Marre de ne plus pouvoir faire un pas sans entendre sa petite voix exiger qu'il l'attende. Marre de ses propositions sans fin : aller à la bibliothèque, aller dans le parc, allez réviser en haut, venir dans sa chambre, manger ensemble, aller aux toilettes ensemble… Marre de l'embrasser aussi. Ça avait eu son charme, au tout tout début, à présent, c'était lassant. Nichrom en demandait sans cesse. Surtout devant les autres. Et chaque fois qu'il refusait, Horo Horo se voyait reprocher son manque de parole – « Deux semaines, tu avais dit ! ». C'était épuisant. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir un petit ami mais un enfant en bas âge, qui le réclamait à tout instant.

Au fond, ce n'était pas si grave d'avoir été exclu du casting pour le ballet. Cet événement auquel il n'était pas convié avait au moins le mérite de lui offrir un peu de solitude.

.

Les mains d'Horo Horo s'enroulèrent autour de la barre. Sur demi-pointes, il ploya les jambes et sentit aussitôt la douleur lui piquer le mollet. Il grimaça. C'était pourtant un mouvement simple, élémentaire ! Il allait bien, depuis ce matin. Il marchait sans trop de problèmes. Est-ce qu'il avait recommencé trop tôt ?

Non, songea-t-il. Je ne peux pas rester un jour de plus sans danser. Son niveau était bien peu de chose mais il y tenait.

Il exécuta ses pliés, en essayant de ne pas trop s'appuyer. M. Maxwell leur répétait sans relâche : « cessez de vous cramponner à la barre ! Vous n'êtes pas sur un bateau ! » Ses paroles sèches résonnaient dans l'esprit de Horo Horo. Mais il n'avait qu'une inquiétude : que la cicatrice se rouvre.

Alors qu'il commençait à s'habituer à la douleur, l'angoisse monta. Et si ça ne partait jamais ? Et s'il s'était endommagé pour de bon ? Sa vie défila dans sa tête : il faudrait feindre, faire semblant, apprivoiser la douleur, vivre avec, danser avec et garder le sourire malgré tout…

Stop, s'interrompit-il. Tu deviens fou. C'est une stupide coupure, ça finira bien par guérir.

Il l'espérait. De tout son cœur. Jamais il ne s'était imaginé ne plus pouvoir danser. Il ne pensait pas que cela l'affolerait à ce point.

Pour se vider la tête, il commença de nouveaux exercices. Le résultat était presque le même : chaque fois qu'il tendait la jambe, la cicatrice tirait. Sa colère monta. Il s'était reposé plusieurs jours. Ce n'était même pas grave. Pas de muscle touché, d'os brisé, ni, encore pire, de tendon endommagé. Rien qu'une blessure de surface. Comment une banale éraflure pouvait-elle l'affaiblir à ce point ?

Alors, de frustration, il courut au milieu et pirouetta. Sa jambe le tança mais le geste était beau.

Il pouvait vaincre cela. Que sa jambe aille se faire voir. Il voulait danser, sauter, toucher le plafond ! Il en avait été privé assez longtemps. Il se fichait que sa blessure lui fasse mal. Après quelques tours, il s'élança et traversa la pièce en grand jeté.

Il se reçut sur sa jambe blessée. Parfaitement. Il accrocha le sol, équilibré juste ce qu'il fallait. Pourtant, un éclair de souffrance le traversa du pied jusqu'à la tête. Un cri de douleur lui échappa, entre ses dents serrées. Il inspira plusieurs fois, attendant que le feu de la douleur s'estompe dans sa jambe et sentit une goutte de sueur lui ruisseler dans le dos.

Soudain, il eut peur. Peur d'avoir aggravé son cas. Tout ça sur un coup de tête. Une rapide vérification lui appris que la cicatrice tenait toujours bon. Pas la moindre trace de sang sur son collant, rien qui ne dépasse de sa jambe finement musclée par l'exercice. C'est cela la danse, pensa-t-il alors en contemplant le tissu poudré qui épousait sa peau. Un masque de perfection aussi fin qu'une toile d'araignée, mais qui tient, malgré tout.

Effrayé, il décida d'arrêter. Ça n'amenait rien de bon. Mais alors qu'il quittait le studio de danse, il vit une silhouette se profiler devant la porte et s'arrêta net.

– Oh, c'est toi.

Ren portait un maillot de corps, un cache-cœur et ses collants. Horo Horo le dévisagea, ignorant si sa soudaine présence le dérangeait ou non. Il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr. Ren n'entrait pas en conflit avec son désir de solitude.

Après un moment, il dit :

– On dirait qu'on a eu la même idée.

Les yeux d'Horo Horo descendirent sur leurs paires de demi-pointes qui se faisaient face.

– On dirait bien.

Ren entra dans le studio.

– Tu as déjà recommencé, finalement ?

– Déjà ? grinça Horo Horo. Sept jours d'arrêt, tu appelles ça « déjà » ?

Ren haussa les épaules.

– Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de blessure.

Il y avait une étrange curiosité dans sa voix, presque de l'envie.

– Eh bien, ça n'est pas drôle, commenta sombrement Horo Horo. Tiens, je te laisse la place.

– Ça fait mal ?

Horo Horo n'avait pas osé le dire, préférant sous-entendre qu'il avait fini son entraînement. La question n'était pas méchante mais elle le piqua entre les omoplates comme une aiguille.

Il s'apprêtait à prétexter quelque mensonge : non, ça va, je préfère juste y aller doucement. Je vais m'y remettre progressivement. Mais il ne parvint pas à mentir.

– Oui, reconnut-il enfin. Ça fait un mal de chien.

Il eut un soupir exaspéré.

– Je n'arrive à rien !

– Ça passera, répondit Ren.

– Tu parles.

– Faust t'a dit que ça serait vite guéri, non ?

– Oui, mais en attendant, je ne peux pas travailler. Je vais régresser !

Il avait crié un peu fort. C'était sorti tout seul. Mais Ren n'y était pour rien. Il se reprit.

– Je peux travailler avec toi ? demanda-t-il subitement.

Ren parut dérouté par la réponse et mit du temps à répondre.

– Je croyais que tu avais mal.

– Pour l'instant, ça va. J'ai trop forcé tout à l'heure.

– Tu vas me ralentir.

Horo Horo pinça les lèvres, furieux. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas dit méchamment. Juste un constat un peu brusque, sans tact, comme son camarade en faisait tout le temps. Mais cette pique qui n'en était pas une était le meilleur moyen de le faire rester. Touché dans son ego, il releva le menton avec défi.

– Absolument pas. Tu verras.

Ren parut hésiter entre la politesse et l'envie de dire : « j'aimerais être seul, va t'en, s'il te plaît » mais Horo Horo n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner. Il finit par capituler.

– Tu travaillais seul ?

– Oui, pourquoi ?

– Pour rien. D'habitude…

Il s'interrompit et Horo Horo sut que ce n'était pas par délicatesse mais bien parce qu'ils s'étaient parfaitement compris.

– Nichrom est en bas, rétorqua-t-il un peu sèchement. Il regarde les passages des autres.

Il ne voulait pas voir la lueur amusée qui passait désormais dans les yeux de Ren.

– Tu as _osé_ abandonner ton âme sœur ?

– Tu veux dire que j'ai réussi à me débarrasser cinq minutes du pire pot de colle de tous les temps, siffla Horo Horo, excédé.

Ren eut une moue moqueuse mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Tant mieux. Horo Horo n'avait pas envie de parler de Nichrom avec lui. Ses joues brûlaient encore de honte, lorsqu'il repensait à l'instant pitoyable où il lui avait raconté ses déboires. Une belle image de faiblesse de caractère qu'il avait laissé voir là. Cette histoire faisait de lui un garçon facile et empoté, qui s'était laissé embobiné par un plus jeune.

D'autorité, il se mit en place.

– Commençons !

.

Horo Horo regardait Ren danser et se demanda ce qui l'avait motivé à rester. Autre que le simple intérêt d'observer un meilleur danseur que lui, bien sûr. Il s'était élancé derrière lui sans avoir trouvé la réponse. Il avait envie de tenir bon, de continuer. Il se sentait bien.

Mais à chacun de ses gestes, cette satanée blessure se rappelait à lui.

Il ne l'écouta pas. Ça n'avait aucun sens mais c'était ce dont il avait envie, pour l'instant. S'élancer à ses côtés, pirouetter à sa suite, soutenir sa taille fine en un porter ou se laisser entraîner à petits coups de pointes.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, ils avaient entendu du bruit. Des pas, des rires. Ils s'étaient figés sur place. Regards et silence coi. Crainte du ridicule. Une pensée brève pour Nichrom. Mais les autres étaient passés devant la porte du studio sans s'arrêter. Horo Horo s'était pris à rire, soulagé. Qui que ça soit, il ne voulait pas les voir. Il ne voulait pas être dérangé, _maintenant_. Alors que les élèves s'éloignaient, il avait levé sa jambe blessée en arabesque, fièrement. Et Ren avait souri, amusé. Content que personne ne soit entré aussi.

À présent, ils évoluaient l'un près de l'autre, sans vraiment danser ensemble. Horo Horo s'efforçait de copier les mouvements de son camarade, incertain de ce qu'il aurait voulu faire. Il faisait traîner le moment. Mais son mollet lui faisait toujours mal. La cicatrice l'élançait de plus en plus, comme un compte à rebours résonnant dans tout son corps. Il l'ignora.

– J'avais pensé à un truc pour ma variation, lança-t-il soudain. Tu veux voir ?

Ren opina et recula pour lui laisser le milieu. Horo Horo s'élança. Enchaîna les quelques mouvements qu'il avait commencé à mettre bout à bout. Un début de chorégraphie. Son cœur battait fébrilement à l'idée de le montrer. Ce n'était encore rien, juste une esquisse, à peine achevée. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de travailler, ne maîtrisait pas l'enchaînement. Il exécuta le début sans effort. Puis sentit la douleur monter, faiblit. Il pouvait finir. Il pouvait.

Mais soudain, à la réception d'une pirouette, il perdit l'équilibre.

– C'est pas vrai !

Horo Horo se retint à la barre la plus proche, de justesse. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir zigzagué aussi loin. Lorsque Ren s'approcha de lui, il détourna les yeux, humilié.

– Ça va ?

– Non.

– C'est pas grave.

– Mais c'est infernal ! aboya Horo Horo. Je n'arrive même plus à sauter !

La frustration lui faisait perdre ses nerfs. C'était encore pire d'avoir sous les yeux les mouvements de Ren, si fluides et équilibrés par rapport aux siens.

– Tu as été au repos forcé pendant une semaine, à quoi tu t'attendais ?

Horo Horo enrageait. Au désespoir et à la colère, s'ajoutait l'agacement. Il aurait voulu… quelque chose d'autre. Pas cette compassion raisonnable, ce ton égal et cette distance froide. Autre chose.

– Il faut que tu te ménages quelques temps. Ce sera pire, si tu t'acharnes.

– Je ne sais même pas si ça va guérir, déjà !

Ren leva les yeux au ciel.

– Sérieusement, tu t'entends, là ? C'est qu'une petite coupure, tu ne vas pas en mourir ! Tu as juste repris trop tôt, c'est tout !

Ce fut comme le choc d'une eau glacée. Horo Horo en resta bouche bée.

– Une petite coupure ? répéta-t-il enfin.

Ren lui jeta un regard de défi, comme pour l'avertir qu'il ne retirerait pas ses paroles. Puis, après un silence morne, il lança :

– On devrait s'arrêter.

Les yeux rivés sur ses mollets, Horo Horo ne répondit pas. Ren alla chercher son cache-cœur suspendu à la barre et récupéra le sien au passage. Lorsqu'il le lui tendit, Horo Horo fit le constat amer de leurs formes respectives. Lui était en sueur, le front bouillant et le maillot collé au corps, quand Ren ne paraissait pas le moins du monde essoufflé. Quelle injustice.

Son regard se posa sur le décolleté de son camarade, lequel se soulevait paisiblement. La fine pellicule de sueur qui couvrait sa peau faisait ressortir d'étranges ombres sur son épiderme. Les clavicules saillaient comme deux couteaux posés face à face. Horo Horo le lâcha du regard une seconde trop tard, sans se l'expliquer.

– Un problème ?

– Non, protesta Horo Horo en cherchant à toute vitesse un alibi, …tu crois que les auditions sont terminées ?

– Probablement, oui.

– Alors, je remonte.

Horo Horo espéra qu'il ne le suivrait pas. La honte était si forte qu'il avait brusquement envie d'être débarrassé de Ren, tout de suite.

Un léger amusement passa sur la figure de son camarade.

– Tu ne vas pas rejoindre Nichrom ?

L'agacement de Horo Horo remonta tout d'un coup. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de se foutre de lui, avec Nichrom ?

– Ça t'obsède, on dirait.

– C'était une simple question, rétorqua Ren d'un ton neutre.

Ne sachant comment récupérer le dernier mot, Horo Horo empoigna ses affaires et quitta le studio. Bien qu'il se refusât à boitiller, sa jambe lui toujours mal toujours, d'une douleur diffuse, qui ne s'arrêtait plus.

.

Malgré le pincement de douleur qui tiraillait sa jambe, Horo Horo fit plusieurs détours pour éviter Ren. Arrivé à sa chambre, il retint un soupir de soulagement.

Pino était déjà là, enroulé dans ses couvertures, un livre à la main. Apparemment, son ami avait fait une croix sur les auditions, contrairement à Manta, qui y était toujours. Horo Horo claqua la porte avec un soupir et se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de prendre une douche.

– Tu étais passé où ? demanda Pino.

– Je...

Horo Horo hésita à mentir. Ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas raisonnable. Pas du tout. Pino n'allait-il pas le sermonner lui aussi ?

Mais face à son air interloqué, il devenait urgent de lui fournir une explication.

– Je... travaillais...

Pino le jaugea des pieds à la tête.

– Tu as dansé.

Horo Horo haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise.

– Ça a été ? Pas trop dur de reprendre ?

– J'ai été nul.

– Oh bah. Il n'y avait personne pour te voir, fit Pino.

– J'étais avec Ren.

Il regretta de l'avoir dit, sans savoir pourquoi. Il comprit lorsque Pino haussa les sourcils.

– Encore ?

– Comment ça encore ?

– Vous êtes toujours fourrés ensemble depuis quelques temps.

– N'importe quoi, répliqua Horo Horo, de nouveau agacé. D'où tu sors ça ? C'est Nichrom avec qui je traîne tout le temps. Mais lui, c'est un peu vous tous qui me l'avez collé dans les pattes, alors…

Il allait pour s'effondrer sur son lit quand la voix de son ami claqua dans son dos :

– Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu t'es mis dans le pétrin tout seul.

Horo Horo se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Nez dans l'oreiller, il se redressa subitement.

– Qu'est-ce qui te prend, tout d'un coup ?

– Rien du tout, protesta Pino en faisant mine de se concentrer sur son livre.

Il ne parvenait pas à dissimuler la froideur de son ton.

– Bon arrête, maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu fais ta crise de jalousie ?

Pino ouvrit la bouche, rougit et ne répondit pas. Horo Horo ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

– T'es pas content parce que je ne passe pas assez de temps avec toi ? Ou t'es juste jaloux que j'aie un copain et pas toi ? Ouais, je traîne avec d'autres gens. De temps en temps. Ça me change. Et je vais pas arrêter pour te donner l'exclusivité. Fais avec.

Il s'arrêta pour juger de son effet, soudainement inquiet. Pino fixait le pied de son lit, le regard vide. Horo Horo regrettait déjà ce qu'il venait de dire. Il n'en pensait pas un mot, d'ailleurs ! Pino était son meilleur ami, le meilleur de ses meilleurs amis. Ren ou Nichrom… ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui arrivait à la cheville. C'était avec lui qu'Horo Horo avait envie de plaisanter, en cours ou à la cantine, avec lui qu'il aimait papoter derrière leurs livres en permanence, jusqu'à ce que Lucky les rappelle à l'ordre, avec lui qu'il voulait faire des bêtises, des défis stupides, des choses interdites, c'était à lui qu'il aurait voulu confier ses petits problèmes, ses angoisses autour de sa blessure, sa peur de la régression, des mauvaises notes, de la chute au classement, ou pire encore, c'était son soutien qu'il aurait voulu tout à l'heure, plutôt que celui de Ren. Et ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'appréciait pas ce dernier. Qu'il n'avait pas envie de passer du temps avec lui. Mais c'était différent.

Pourquoi fallait-il que Pino ait ses humeurs ce soir ?

Horo Horo aurait voulu faire un geste vers son colocataire mais son visage s'était fermé. Le regard dur, il lui tourna le dos et se mit à tourner ostensiblement les pages de son livre.

Pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, Horo Horo fit mine d'être très occupé pour cacher qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire et qu'il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose.

.


	36. Prince sans quête

_Disclaimer : Shaman King et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei._

* * *

.

XXXVI

Prince sans quête

.

Manta avait tout de suite deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas entre Horo Horo et Pino. Comme si ces deux-là pouvaient lui cacher quoi que ce soit de toute façon ! Preuve de leur lucidité, ils n'essayaient même pas de faire semblant.

Dès que Manta était revenu dans sa chambre, il avait immédiatement perçu la morosité de ses deux colocataires. L'enthousiasme qui l'emplissait suite aux auditions s'était évanoui instantanément. Horo Horo et Pino étaient étalés chacun sur leur lit en évitant soigneusement de se regarder. Manta avait préféré ne pas relever et aucun n'avait prononcé le moindre mot jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

Au moment de descendre à la cantine, les deux autres se refusèrent le moindre regard et se contentèrent de s'adresser à Manta lorsqu'ils avaient quelque chose à dire. Le jeune garçon aurait pu en rire, tant c'était ridicule, ou jouer à feindre de ne rien voir pour les narguer mais il en était incapable. L'attitude de ses deux colocataires l'angoissait. Il détestait les tensions ou les mésententes. Il aurait préféré vivre dans un monde où tout le monde serait ami et s'aimerait joyeusement sous un soleil éclatant. Dommage.

En descendant l'escalier, Manta passa en revue toutes les solutions imaginables pour débloquer la situation sans en retenir une seule. Une fois à la cantine, il resta muet, incapable de les interroger, de les mettre en face de leur bêtise ou même simplement de leur reprocher la mauvaise soirée qu'ils lui faisaient passer. Il aurait préféré être ailleurs, à la table de Ren, Yoh et Ryû, par exemple, qui discutaient avec animation, à quelques mètres de là. Mais depuis quelques temps, ils ne mangeaient plus toujours ensemble, le soir. Manta ignorait si cela avait à voir avec la présence ponctuelle de Nichrom à côté de Horo Horo où à l'ambiance bizarre qui régnait au sein du groupe depuis que le directeur les avait sanctionnés. Manta préférait ne pas insister sur le sujet. Dès qu'il y pensait, sa gorge se serrait. Il avait hâte que ça passe. De toute façon, il était trop tard pour qu'il se dénonce comme les autres, maintenant. Ça ferait bizarre, non ? Tout irait mieux dans quelques temps, quand l'affaire se serait tassée.

Ils mangèrent sans discuter. Horo Horo jetait lui aussi de fréquents coups d'œil à la table d'à côté. Pino, en revanche, faisait de très risibles efforts pour se concentrer sur son assiette comme si de rien n'était et n'avait jamais autant justifié ses mauvaises notes en improvisation. Manta commençait à éprouver un léger agacement lorsqu'ils furent distraits par Nichrom, qui débarqua sans prévenir et posa d'autorité son plateau à côté d'Horo Horo.

Le garçon se poussa pour lui faire de la place avec meilleure grâce que d'habitude, ce qui tira un sourire discret à Manta. Depuis le début de leur relation, il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer le manque d'enthousiasme d'Horo Horo (et plaignait Nichrom qui paraissait sincèrement attaché à lui). Mais ce soir-là, le jeune Pache offrait une diversion bienvenue.

Le babillage de Nichrom fit son office et permit au repas de passer plus vite. À la sortie, Manta invoqua un prétexte quelconque pour revenir sur ses pas et se retrouver seul. Alors, la pression retomba légèrement de ses épaules.

Ce fut de courte durée. Bientôt, un pas résonna derrière lui. Manta se crispa involontairement. Il se retourna et croisa le regard clair de Pino qui l'avait suivi.

– J'ai lâché les tourtereaux, s'expliqua-t-il sobrement.

– Vraiment ? fit Manta avec une note d'ironie involontaire.

Difficile de ne pas imaginer Pino laissant sciemment Horo Horo aux griffes de Nichrom, juste pour l'embêter.

Les deux garçons marchèrent quelques temps en silence. Puis :

– Tu vas où au fait ? demanda Pino.

– Euh, improvisa Manta. Toilettes.

– On vient de les dépasser.

– Ah mais je vais aux autres, elles sont toujours sales, celles-là.

– C'est bien vrai, ça. On se demande qui passe par là…

Manta se mordit la langue, contrarié. Pino n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le lâcher. Et il ne pouvait pas lui dire de le laisser tranquille ! Même s'il avait la sale impression que Pino le suivait pour ne pas avoir à rester seul.

Il dut jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout, alla aux toilettes et attendit quelques minutes, isolé dans sa cabine. Assis sur la cuvette, les doigts croisés sur le pantalon, il se sentait idiot. Il détestait faire ça, mentir à ses amis, prétendre alors qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être avec eux. Son regard se posa sur ses poignets aux lignes ténues. Dix jours plus tôt, il avait songer à s'entailler, comme Chocolove. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui avait pris. La semaine avait été stressante. Ils attendaient les conséquences de leur randonnée à Ozoresan-Fumbari. Et puis il y avait eu l'affaire des pointes de Nichrom. Yoh et Ryû qui s'étaient dénoncés. Sans lui. Les autres qui lui en avaient voulu sans jamais l'admettre. La honte, tout cela. L'idée lui était venue en se curant les ongles, à la salle de bains. Il avait eu envie de se faire mal. Ce serait une forme d'expiation. Mais à peine la pointe de ses ciseaux – les petits de couture qui lui servaient à couper les rubans de ses chaussons – avaient-ils approché sa peau qu'il s'était senti mal. La nausée l'avait gagné. Ensuite, il avait passé dix bonnes minutes à se frotter nerveusement les poignets.

Il avait envisagé de ne plus venir à la cantine, aussi. De cette façon, il ne dérangerait plus. Les autres ne seraient plus mal à l'aise à table. Le problème, c'est qu'arrêter de manger ne lui convenait pas non plus. La faim était insupportable. Il ne comprenait pas comment Achille faisait pour tenir. Il y était retourné. Sans savoir si les autres lui en voulaient toujours ou pas.

Avec une pointe de tristesse, Manta. Les gens comme Chocolove ou Achille avaient au moins quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Même si c'était malsain. Lui, il n'avait rien. Ou du moins, pas le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout. Pas les nerfs pour ce genre de choses.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et tira la chasse. À présent, il était obligé de sortir. Pino l'attendait patiemment, à la porte.

– Je monte, fit Manta.

– D'accord, je te suis.

– Je vais me coucher tôt, ce soir, hein.

– Pas de révisions ?

– Non. Demain matin, j'ai rendez-vous avec M. Maxwell, pour ma variation.

Le visage de Pino s'arrondit de stupeur, puis il se souvint.

– Ah oui, j'avais oublié ce truc-là.

Il quittèrent les toilettes et Pino laissa retomber la porte avec un soupir.

– Moi, ma choré n'est pas finie.

– La mienne non plus, fit Manta, j'ai juste le début. J'espère que ça suffira.

Ils gagnèrent les escaliers en silence, plongés dans leurs pensées. Soudain, posant le pied sur la première marche, Pino lança :

– Je me demande ce qu'il a, Horo, en ce moment.

Les oreilles de Manta se dressèrent. Était-ce pour cela que Pino le suivait depuis tout à l'heure ?

– Pourquoi ? Il est comme d'habitude.

– Tu trouves ? Il nous parle à peine !

– Tu exagères un peu.

– Pas de beaucoup ! Il n'y en a plus que pour son Nichrom. Et quand c'est pas lui…

Pino s'interrompit. Manta lui laissa un peu de silence, dans l'espoir qu'il se confie davantage mais son camarade garda pour lui la suite de sa phrase.

– Je ne pense pas que ça soit contre toi, se hasarda Manta. Et pour Nichrom… si j'ai bien compris, il ne compte pas rester longtemps avec lui…

Pino tiqua.

– Ce n'est pas vraiment ça, le problème…

Manta laissa venir les mots.

– Il ne se confie plus à moi. Quand il a un truc à dire, un problème, tu vois.

– Il n'a peut-être pas de problème pour le moment !

– Bien sûr qu'il en a. Il n'a aucune envie de sortir avec Nichrom et sa blessure l'inquiète. Je le vois bien. Je suis son meilleur ami !

Manta sourit.

– Je pourrais me vexer !

Pino ouvrit la bouche, gêné, conscient d'avoir gaffé, mais son colocataire l'arrêta aussitôt.

– C'était une blague. Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Je comprends. Et je suis sûr qu'il le sait, que toi aussi, tu es son meilleur ami. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne te parlerait plus ?

– Ce n'est pas qu'il ne me parle plus… en fait on n'a plus que des conversations banales. Du « passe-moi le sel ». Et quand il me parle, il a la tête ailleurs. Ça ne fait pas longtemps mais je le sens. Et il est tout le temps fourré soit avec Nichrom, soit avec Ren.

Manta comprit immédiatement que c'était ce deuxième nom qui inquiétait le plus Pino.

– Je n'ai pas tellement cette impression, commenta-t-il avec malaise. Pas vraiment…

Pourtant, plus il y pensait, plus ça semblait réel. Horo Horo s'asseyait souvent à côté de lui. Faisait des messes basses avec lui à la récréation. Revenait de plus en plus fréquemment dans la chambre en disant « j'étais avec Ren ».

C'était quand même beaucoup de souci pour pas grand-chose, songea finalement Manta. Mais peut-être n'était-il pas bien placé pour en juger ? Il n'avait jamais eu de meilleur ami. Pas comme Horo Horo et Pino. Jamais il n'avait fait l'expérience de ce genre d'amitié passionnée, exclusive au point de conduire à la jalousie. Il les avait parfois enviés, il devait l'admettre. Peut-être avait-il eu tort.

– Tu devrais lui parler, lui suggéra-t-il. Lui dire ce que tu ressens.

Manta avait l'horrible impression de donner des conseils nuls. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger Pino.

– C'est déjà fait. Je n'ai pas réussi à m'expliquer.

Comme ils étaient arrivés à leur étage, le grand blond s'arrêta devant l'escalier, signifiant qu'il voulait poursuivre leur conversation.

– Il a fait celui qui n'avait rien compris, reprit-il plus bas. Je préférerais limite qu'il me le dise, au lieu de juste… s'éloigner.

– Te dire quoi ? Que c'est « fini » ? On ne rompt pas avec ses amis comme pour une relation amoureuse ! Pas vrai ?

– C'est pas ce que je veux dire. En fait…

Une porte s'ouvrit et l'interrompit. Pino se tut et se retourna. Une tignasse bleue émergea d'une des chambres. Manta salua Horo Horo d'une main mais Pino ne fit pas un geste. De là où il était, Manta devina qu'il s'agissait de la chambre de Yoh et éprouva un léger pincement de cœur. Il aurait préféré que rien ne vienne donner davantage raison à Pino…

Horo Horo leur adressa un sourire distrait et regagna leur chambre. Dès qu'il eut disparu, Pino jeta un regard quasi-triomphant à Manta.

– Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence…

– Oui, bien sûr.

Une pointe d'agacement saisit Manta. Il eut brusquement envie de lui demander ce que ça pouvait faire, de toute façon, que Horo Horo se confie ailleurs. Ça pouvait arriver. Ce ne serait pas la première amitié à se déliter peu à peu, même entre deux personnes qui partageaient une chambre. La vie était ainsi faite. Et peut-être que Pino aurait dû remettre en question la qualité de son affection ou de son écoute, avant de s'étonner.

Mais il retint ces paroles un peu trop fielleuses, surpris par sa propre rancœur.

Laissant là Pino, il retourna à leur chambre. Horo Horo était allongé sur son lit, bras croisés sous sa tête. Manta lui adressa un petit sourire, gêné par tout ce qui s'était dit dans son dos. Il allait passer en revue les notes sur sa chorégraphie pour l'entretien du lendemain lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Pino résonner dans le couloir.

– Horo Horo ? claironna-t-il. Oui, il est là, je viens de le voir passer.

L'intéressé se redressa vivement et marmonna un juron. L'instant d'après, Nichrom entrait en coup de vent et se jetait sur lui. Manta se fit tout petit et s'enfonça profondément dans sa relecture. Les choses n'étaient pas près de s'arranger.

.


	37. Verdict

_Shaman King et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei._

* * *

.

XXXVII

Verdict

.

Sans véritable surprise, les résultats des auditions des quatrième année pour le ballet de fin d'année tombèrent : Lyserg et Daitaro avaient été choisis pour boucher les trous de la distribution.

– C'est vrai qu'on avait tous nos chances, hein, ironisa Wat au moment où l'on découvrit la nouvelle.

Et le garçon aux longues boucles envoya à Lyserg une œillade dont le sens allusif fut perdu pour la plupart d'entre eux.

Pascal était à présent l'objet de la curiosité générale. Et malgré l'apparent désintérêt qu'il affichait, son for intérieur fourmillait. Lorsqu'il parvint à détacher son regard de la distribution affichée au mur, il croisa celui, vicieux et triomphant, de Daitaro.

Le beau garçon était appuyé contre un pan de mur en face de lui, un sourire supérieur aux lèvres. Et son œil brûlant le fixait, entre tous. Il aurait aussi bien pu n'y avoir personne d'autre qu'eux dans la pièce. Daitaro l'écrasa de ses prunelles triomphantes pendant une minute ou deux, puis se détourna et quitta la salle.

Quelques œillades jalouses le suivirent. Nichrom semblait particulièrement déçu. Pascal l'entendit jacasser à l'oreille d'un Horo Horo peu attentif. D'autres chuchotaient, plus discrets, certains en l'observant sous cape. Évidemment, on pensait que l'un des rôles lui reviendrait : après tout, il était deuxième au classement. C'était dans l'ordre des choses. Lui-même s'y serait attendu si ses affaires n'avaient pas été détruites. S'il avait auditionné dans ses propres chaussons, peut-être aurait-il été meilleur. Le rôle lui serait revenu d'office.

L'instant était plus désagréable que Pascal ne l'aurait cru. Il réalisait qu'il pensait réellement l'obtenir, malgré ce qu'il avait prétendu devant les autres. _Il s'attendait à être choisi_ , comme toujours, parce que c'était comme ça, une habitude. Les honneurs lui revenaient, les premières places aussi, et avec elles, les privilèges. Jamais il n'aurait pensé tenir à ce genre de choses. De toute façon, la plupart du temps, elles lui tombaient toutes cuites dans le bec : il n'avait même pas à se donner la peine de les désirer. Mais ce rôle… À présent qu'il lui était passé sous le nez, il le regrettait presque.

Pascal vit Chocolove s'avancer vers lui et battit aussitôt en retraite, peu désireux de discuter de cette affaire. Un sourire aux lèvres, il repoussa un pan de chevelure dans un geste élégant et s'éloigna du groupe avec une nonchalance étudiée. Dès qu'il fut dans le couloir, son sourire s'effaça. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de travailler pour obtenir de bons résultats. Cette fois, il ne s'était pas donné plus de peine que d'habitude et le fait de retrouver ses affaires saccagées l'avait perturbé suffisamment pour lui faire rater la place. Peut-être qu'il aurait été bon s'il s'était donné un peu de mal…

.

Un hasard diabolique fit qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Daitaro l'après-midi même, pour travailler leur duo. Pascal se rendit en salle de musique en flânant encore plus que d'habitude. Sa motivation frôlait le zéro absolu. Pourtant, à la lumière de ce qui s'était passé ce matin, un peu de travail ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Il choisit le chemin le plus long et traîna de longues minutes avant de se résoudre à rejoindre son camarade.

Daitaro était déjà là, évidemment. Assis face au piano noir, sans un pli à son uniforme, il contemplait son reflet dans un miroir de poche, l'œil sévère. Pascal retint un sourire narquois et s'annonça d'un toussotement.

– Ah, c'est toi, fit Daitaro en reposant son miroir. J'ai failli attendre.

– Mes excuses, répondit Pascal avec un sourire radieux.

(Car, étant dans son tort, il ne trouvait aucune réponse spirituelle.)

– Commençons tout de suite, proposa-t-il. Tu as déjà déchiffré le morceau ?

Daitaro le toisa et cilla, une unique fois.

– Oui, depuis des semaines. Pourquoi, pas toi ?

Pascal haussa les épaules, cette fois fier de sa repartie.

– J'ai regardé rapidement hier, avoua-t-il en toute franchise. Ce n'est pas extraordinairement compliqué.

Il se posta aux côtés de son camarade, effleura les touches d'une main et se mit à jouer l'air du morceau, de tête. D'abord du bout des doigts, pour pour un test, puis plus franchement, plus rapidement, plus assurément.

– C'est quelque chose comme ça, non ? sourit-il, en s'amusant à varier la tonalité.

Puis il recula et se mit à chanter. Sa voix vibra sans fausse note.

Lorsque son regard se reposa sur Daitaro, la morgue de son binôme avait disparu, faisant place à une colère froide et méprisante.

– Tu penses que ton petit talent peut suffire ? persifla Daitaro.

– J'ai toujours fonctionné comme ça, rétorqua Pascal.

– Pour ce que ça t'a servi, dernièrement…

Les deux garçons se toisèrent en silence. La colère de Pascal était montée d'un coup. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? se demandait-il. Pourquoi je m'énerve ? Pourquoi ça me touche à ce point ?

Et pourquoi avait-il éprouvé le besoin de plastronner comme ça, pour commencer ? Jamais il n'avait tenté d'écraser les autres de sa supériorité auparavant. Ça ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

Je déraille, pensa Pascal. Et il se tourna résolument vers le clavier.

– Faisons un premier essai, grommela-t-il. On perd du temps.

Ils répétèrent sans trop de difficultés. Le morceau était relativement simple à chanter et coulait de source de la bouche de Pascal. Daitaro, lui, le suivait sans peine. Il affichait même un certain ennui, laissant entendre que cette partie d'accompagnement n'était décidément pas digne de lui.

En temps normal, Pascal aurait sans doute proposé d'écourter la séance pour pouvoir passer le reste de l'heure à se prélasser dans l'une des salles communes. Mais aujourd'hui, il mit un point d'honneur à chanter sans répit. C'était à qui proposerait une pause le premier.

Au bout d'un moment, le morceau devenant de plus en plus aisé à jouer, Pascal se mit à scruter discrètement son camarade du coin de l'œil. Il songeait à ce qu'il avait deviné à son sujet. À ce qui devait se trouver sous l'épaisse couche de maquillage de Daitaro. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ? Des boutons ? Les traces d'une ancienne maladie ? Une énorme tache de vin ? Il avait tourné et retourné cette théorie dans sa tête jusqu'à en perdre le sommeil, pour en arriver à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait s'être trompé : l'engrenage était trop parfait.

Ou bien était-ce parce qu' _il_ avait envie d'y croire ?

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que Daitaro s'était arrêté.

– Tu fiches quoi, là ? demanda-t-il.

La surprise lui fit pousser un couac désagréable.

– Euuh, fit Pascal, ignorant le rictus méprisant de son camarade, j'ai oublié la reprise. Désolé.

– Recommençons.

– C'est ça.

Daitaro reprit quelques mesures avant le départ de Pascal pour caler le tempo. En l'écoutant, celui-ci se fit la réflexion que son camarade jouait décidément très bien. Il n'était pas troisième du classement pour rien.

Il se demanda comment il avait fait pour passer les examens physiques de l'école. Le sien avait peu duré, tant sa physionomie rentrait parfaitement dans les critères d'Hoshigumi. Mais il se rappelait avoir été observé sous toutes les coutures, même les plus gênantes. Un défaut physique si flagrant qu'il lui fallait le maquiller en toutes circonstances aurait nécessairement sauté aux yeux des examinateurs… alors, comment Daitaro s'y était-il pris ? Peut-être que de l'argent avait changé de main... Daitaro était orphelin, certes, mais il était également le pupille d'une riche famille. Les siens devaient être au courant. C'était probablement eux qui lui fournissaient tout ce dont il avait besoin pour faire illusion. Pascal les imagina, figures rigides et austères, réunies autour d'une table pour discuter du sort de leur rejeton. Comment vivait-on, lorsqu'on était un orphelin disgracié physiquement et adopté par un clan aussi influent ? Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer les pressions que devait endurer son camarade. Était-ce la raison de son orgueil démesuré ? De son mépris souverain ? De son insupportable caractère ? Peut-être se comportait-il ainsi pour tenir ses camarades à distance. Ou parce qu'il souffrait. Pourtant, ça n'était pas une raison pour être aussi infect.

Je pourrais le dénoncer, songea Pascal. Raconter tout ça à quelqu'un. Débarrasser l'école de sa personne.

Il n'aurait qu'à le dire une fois, une seule fois, à la bonne personne : le bruit courrait tout seul. Surtout s'il visait Daitaro. Pascal n'aurait même pas besoin d'assumer la révélation : il pourrait d'ailleurs aussi bien prétendre qu'il le tenait de quelqu'un d'autre. En moins de vingt-quatre heures, Dairato serait irrémédiablement perdu de réputation. Le monde voudrait savoir. On s'interrogerait, on l'espionnerait et l'on finirait par percer la vérité. Quel serait son avenir dans l'école après cela ? Peut-être qu'on lui retirerait son rôle. Peut-être même qu'on le renverrait. Il n'était pas sûr que ça irait aussi loin, mais c'était une possibilité. En tout cas, il était certain qu'on l'écarterait des sélections anticipées. Et que cela le suivrait à jamais, durant toute son existence à la Cour.

Pascal frissonna. C'était terrifiant de penser qu'on pouvait détruire quelqu'un aussi facilement.

– J'arrête là, fit soudain Daitaro en s'interrompant au beau milieu d'une mesure. J'ai rendez-vous avec M. le directeur.

En passant une langue onctueuse sur ses lèvres, il précisa :

– Pour mon rôle.

Pascal hocha la tête sans commentaire.

– Bien sûr.

Un éclair cruel passa sur ses traits parfaits.

– Ne sois pas trop triste, surtout. Tu seras peut-être choisi pour être ma doublure…

La petite phrase mielleuse fit son effet. Pascal la reçut comme une claque. Mais il sourit distraitement et ne laissa rien voir.

Sur cette dernière vacherie, Daitaro rassembla ses partitions et les fourra dans son sac, avec son miroir de poche. Pascal continua de fixer le tabouret du piano après que son camarade fut parti. Penser qu'il possédait le pouvoir de perdre Daitaro pour de bon le réconfortait curieusement. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne le ferait jamais. C'était bien trop horrible, bien trop méchant. Disproportionné par rapport à tout ce que Daitaro avait pu faire. Et puis, c'était mesquin, tout simplement. Mesquin et injuste.

Non, c'était décidé : il ne le ferait pas. Pas à moins que Daitaro ne dépasse franchement les bornes.

.


	38. Transgressions

_Disclaimer : Shaman King et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei._

* * *

.

XXXVIII

Transgressions

.

Lorsqu'il aperçut la chevelure rouge qui voltigeait à l'autre bout du couloir, Wat fit demi-tour. Il dévala l'escalier en hâte, le cœur tambourinant dans la poitrine.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il évitait Jackson, avec le plus grand des soins. Ça ne pourrait pas durer, il le savait pertinemment. De toute façon, il avait rendez-vous avec le professeur de shamanisme d'ici la fin de la semaine. Il lui faudrait donc l'affronter de nouveau, dans une salle vide cette fois, le froid leur interdisant désormais les leçons en extérieur. Autrement dit, il ne faisait que reculer pour mieux sauter. Mais il ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter son regard incisif pour le moment.

Wat n'était plus vraiment sûr de ce qu'il avait déclenché. Peut-être était-il allé trop loin. Il ne s'était encore jamais attaqué à un professeur et, si c'était amusant au début, il sentait désormais que le moment du choix était venu : aller plus loin ou y mettre un terme.

Au fond de lui, il savait bien ce qu'il voulait. Mais comment s'y prendre ?

Lors de leur dernier cours particulier, Jackson lui avait caressé la joue, lentement. Wat y était habitué, cela arrivait à presque toutes leurs rencontres, depuis quelques temps. D'ordinaire, il se contentait de détourner la tête avec un sourire enjôleur et Jackson comprenait qu'il avait atteint la limite. Mais cette fois, la main du professeur s'était attardée sur la joue de son élève. Au moment où Wat cherchait à lui échapper, les doigts de Jackson s'étaient resserrés autour de son menton et l'avaient soulevé pour l'obliger à croiser son regard. Tétanisé, Wat avait plongé dans les yeux flamboyants de son professeur. Une seconde après, il aurait pu bouger : il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait laissé Jackson l'embrasser.

L'expérience avait été... oh inutile de prétendre qu'il n'avait pas apprécié. Le baiser avait été procuré d'une main de maître et il s'y était laissé franchement aller. Puis il l'avait interrompu. Donner trop de choses à Jackson tout de suite était dangereux. Et puis, il l'avait fait, maintenant, c'était bon. Il pourrait s'en vanter sans que cela porte à conséquence. Désormais, la chose avait perdu de sa saveur. On sortait là du territoire du jeu pour pénétrer sur un autre, plus sérieux, moins anodin. Un lieu difficile à quitter, une fois le seuil franchi. Jackson l'avait laissé partir sans un mot, lui donnant simplement le lieu et l'heure de leur prochaine entrevue.

Depuis cette après-midi, à chaque cours de shamanisme, Wat s'attendait à ce que son professeur le retienne à la fin du cours pour lui « parler » de son dernier devoir ou quelque chose de ce goût-là. Mais rien. Peut-être l'épisode avait-il embarrassé le shaman autant que lui.

.

Wat prêta peu d'attention à ses cours du matin et regarda à peine la mauvaise note que lui remit Denbat. À midi, il avala mécaniquement quelques sandwichs et un thé à la cafétéria. Il savait qu'il aurait dû manger davantage avant le cours de danse mais il n'avait pas envie d'aller à la cantine. Ni de déjeuner seul, à la vue de tous, ni de croiser Jackson, ni d'avoir sous les yeux les petits couples de la classe, Nichrom et Horo Horo, ou pire, Achille et Lyserg.

Ces deux-là avaient fini par se rabibocher, de toute évidence. En tout cas, on les voyait de nouveau côte à côte, à défaut de s'embrasser. Il aurait cru que leur couple ne survivrait pas au rôle de Lyserg. Achille avait tiré une tête de six pieds de long pendant deux jours, avant de retrouver son habituel petit air de ne pas y toucher et de se remettre à travailler d'arrache-pied. Pour l'heure, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, lui et Lyserg étaient toujours ensemble.

C'était écœurant. Wat avait l'impression de voir deux personnes se forcer à rester en couple juste pour les apparences. Parce que ça faisait « bien ». Quand il les observait, de loin, il les trouvait ridicules. Deux petits culs serrés à en périr d'ennui. Si polis, si mignons, si propres ! Insupportables.

En réalité, Wat était inquiet. Il était inquiet le matin, en cours, inquiet le midi, devant son thé, inquiet l'après-midi, dans les vestiaires. Quelque chose était en train de lui arriver, dont il reconnaissait tous les signes et qui lui faisait peur. Il était empli d'une hargne qu'il ne se connaissait pas, qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie. Une colère qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'école, ses travers ou toutes les autres choses qui l'agaçaient ordinairement. Une colère dirigée très spécifiquement et qui cachait un autre sentiment, inavouable.

.

Autour de lui, le vestiaire s'emplissait. Wat n'écoutait guère le brouhaha des élèves de sa classe. La tête d'Achille se trouvait juste devant lui, avec sa chevelure lustrée, parfaite. Le garçon nouait ses chaussons, lui offrant un aperçu de son dos. Sous l'épiderme blafard, transparaissaient les os de sa colonne vertébrale, tels des rochers sous les neige. Wat fixa ce dos avec dégoût. Soudain, Achille se redressa avec un petit soupir et agita sa chevelure dans un geste maniéré. Une bouffée de haine envahit Wat et le figea par sa virulence. Ils étaient si proches. Il n'aurait eu qu'à tendre la main pour empoigner son carré brun tendre, faire ployer ses jambes maigrelettes et lui claquer la tête contre le sol, écraser sa bouche et lui casser les dents. Il imagina le visage ensanglanté d'Achille, son nez écrasé, ses yeux violacés. Il inspira profondément, tétanisé par cette violence soudaine, qui lui ressemblait si peu.

– Hé, Wat, je te parle.

Il sursauta lorsque la main de Ryû entra dans son champ de vision et revint à lui.

– Ça va ? s'inquiéta le grand.

– Euh… oui, oui.

– Je voulais juste te demander si tu aurais des épingles en rab.

Wat fouilla dans sa case en désordre et lui tendit sa boîte d'épingles. Ryû lui adressa un clin d'œil complice « Merci, ô camarade de cheveux épais » et remercia. Entre temps, Achille et Lyserg avaient rejoint le studio.

Un triste sourire lui vint – ils devaient déjà s'échauffer, côte à côte, gracieux comme des cygnes – et il s'assit pour enfiler ses collants.

.

La leçon fut une catastrophe pour Wat. Le directeur le reprit plusieurs fois sur sa tenue, ses jambes, son port de bras, jusqu'à ce que le garçon en ait par-dessus la tête. Il mettait d'ordinaire un point d'honneur à ne pas rougir et à assumer tête haute sa dernière place. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était pas d'humeur à encaisser les réflexions de Maxwell. Il lui fallut serrer les dents de toutes ses forces pour ne pas répondre autre chose que « Oui, Maître », « Je ferai plus attention, Maître ». À la pause, il était à bout de patience. Le reste du cours fut aussi pénible que son commencement mais Wat s'efforça de ne pas faire de vagues.

Il s'attendait presque à ce que le directeur le convoque à la fin de la leçon. À son grand soulagement, il n'en fit rien. Wat fut l'un des premiers à rejoindre le vestiaire, comme à le quitter. Le cours suivant était celui de théâtre. Entendant Ryû, tout excité, parler des improvisations prévues par Kadow, il ne se sentit pas le courage d'y assister. Tant pis. Il n'aurait qu'à filer à l'infirmerie et se faire porter pâle.

À un Faust inquisiteur, il répondit qu'il avait mal à la tête et la vision difficile. Le médecin de l'école conclut à une migraine ophtalmique et lui conseilla de monter dans sa chambre. Wat reçut le papier signé qu'il lui tendait avec reconnaissance et prit sa plus belle mine de chien battu pour le porter à Kadow. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la salle, des cris résonnaient. Il feignit la souffrance en se tenant le crâne et porta douloureusement son mot d'excuse au professeur.

– Migraine, mon pauvre garçon ! s'écria celui-ci avec compassion. Montez vite vous coucher ! Vous n'avez pas l'air bien.

Wat hocha lentement la tête en s'efforçant de ne pas rire. Il y avait quelque chose de hautement ironique à ce que leur professeur de théâtre se laisse prendre à une comédie aussi grossière.

En partant, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur l'assemblée pour voir s'il parvenait à les berner eux aussi. Certains regards se posèrent sur lui avec sarcasme, celui de Daitaro en particulier. D'autres, comme Ryû ou Yoh paraissaient simplement compatissants. Juste avant de refermer la porte, il accrocha celui de Lyserg, indéfinissable.

.

Il passa le reste de l'après-midi à se prélasser dans sa chambre. Cela aurait pu être une fin de journée absolument parfaite. Si seulement son esprit avait pu vagabonder avec insouciance, comme à son habitude, au lieu de se focaliser sur des choses pénibles ! Il tenta de lire, puis de dormir, sans que rien ne parvienne à lui changer les idées. Finalement, de colère, il décida de se mettre à la rédaction des devoirs qu'il devait rendre bientôt.

Si c'est pas malheureux de sécher pour écrire une composition d'histoire du costume, pesta-t-il intérieurement.

Ses colocataires ne revinrent qu'après le dîner, pour son plus grand plaisir. Daitaro claqua la porte avec fracas avant de s'excuser mielleusement :

– Oh, pardon, tu avais mal à la tête, n'est-ce pas ?

Chocolove jeta un œil torve au bel affreux et demanda :

– Tu te sens mieux ?

– Oui merci, fit Wat en battant des paupières, avec l'air de celui qui vient de passer les trois dernières heures à souffrir.

Ils entendirent le petit rire méprisant de Daitaro résonner depuis son coin de chambre mais n'y prêtèrent pas attention.

– Je n'ai pas pensé à te prendre à manger, avoua Chocolove.

– Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai pas très faim, assura Wat.

Et ce n'était même pas un mensonge.

Ces civilités faites, Daitaro fila à la salle de bains tandis que Chocolove se plongeait dans ses carnets. Allongé sur son lit, Wat luttait contre une idée qui lui était venue une heure plus tôt et qui ne cessait de lui trotter dans la tête. Une impulsion. Stupide, insolente, mais qui le défoulerait.

Il se leva brusquement et empoigna son sac. Il ne prit pas la peine de prétendre qu'il reviendrait bientôt et quitta la chambre. Chocolove ne fit pas attention à lui.

.

Le couloir était vide. Tant mieux. Sans hésitation, Wat prit un chemin familier vers la porte d'une des chambres individuelles et y frappa. Contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, ce ne fut pas Namari qui lui ouvrit mais la mine sombre et ténébreuse de Mohammed.

– Euh… je peux repasser, suggéra Wat.

Mais le grand poussa un soupir et s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Namari était installé sur son lit, un sourire glacé peint sur la figure. Wat entra dans la chambre avec la désagréable impression d'avoir interrompu une dispute.

– Euh…

Il eut un sourire de gêne. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait prévu. La colère de Mohammed bourdonnait derrière lui, comme un essaim de frelons.

– Je suis venu te rendre tes livres.

Grands dieux ce que c'était gênant !

– J'avais compris, rétorqua Namari.

Wat entendit soudain Mohammed pousser un long soupir. Il se retourna pour le voir fusiller son petit ami du regard et ramasser sa veste d'uniforme.

– Bon, j'ai pas que ça à faire. À plus tard.

Et il s'en fut en claquant sèchement la porte. Namari eut un de ces sourires dont il avait le secret, mais avec une note d'amertume notable.

– Ça va ? demanda Wat machinalement.

– Très bien oui.

Wat lui jeta un regard entendu.

– Y en a d'autres, dans cette malle, indiqua le jeune homme avec un geste vague. Si ça t'intéresse.

Le garçon se pencha et y jeta un œil.

– Vous vous êtes engueulés pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en se retournant, livres en main.

– Bah, t'occupe, ce sont des histoires de grands.

– Très drôle.

Puis :

– Je vais prendre ça.

Il lui tendit un livre que Namari apprécia d'un sifflement.

– Bon choix.

Au passage, son ongle effleura sa peau. Wat reçut un choc d'électricité statique mais demeura immobile. Le regard du grand le transperça et il se demanda s'il n'avait pas perçu sa réaction. Déstabilisé, Wat regarda ailleurs. Le silence s'appesantit sur eux.

– On s'est engueulés parce que ce crétin est jaloux, dit finalement Namari.

– Oh, fit Wat.

– Alors que je n'avais rien fait, à la base.

– J'imagine que c'est pour toutes les fois où tu auras fait quelque chose.

Namari ricana.

– Je t'ai toujours bien aimé, tu sais ? Tu as de l'humour.

Wat haussa les épaules. Il espéra que sa gêne ne se voyait pas.

Soudain, le grand demanda :

– Tu veux faire quelque chose pour moi ?

Wat fouilla son regard, à la recherche d'un piège.

– Quoi donc ? demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

– M'aider à me venger.

Le garçon vacilla intérieurement. Avait-il bien compris… ?

– Pardon ?

– Oh pas de vertu outragée avec moi. On se connaît trop bien.

Namari s'était rapproché. Un peu trop. Wat songea à reculer pour se mettre hors de portée… mais ne le fit pas.

La paume de Namari se referma sur son poignet. La force de sa poigne le fit vaciller. Il hésita un instant à se dégager. Et une fois de plus, resta.

Il était fatigué.

– Ne me dis pas que tu as de mauvais souvenirs de moi ? souffla Namari avec un sourire enjôleur.

Wat inspira profondément. Il s'était déjà laissé séduire par Namari auparavant. Le grand avait même été sa toute première fois. Des expériences aussi intenses que plaisantes. Indécis, il tenta d'envisager la chose. Il ne pouvait nier que l'idée l'attirait. Il songea à Jackson, aux mouvements déliés d'Achille et Lyserg durant les exercices à la barre, aux regards embarrassés, compatissants ou triomphants de ses camarades tandis que le directeur lui faisait ses remontrances, à cette horrible journée dont il avait envie de se laver. Ce serait audacieux. Un pied-de-nez à Hoshigumi tout entière. La seule chose qui le faisait hésiter, c'était Mohammed.

– C'est à ton copain que je pense…

– Oublie-le.

– Mais...

– Pour une fois, c'est _moi_ qui ai à me plaindre de lui, figure-toi. Et puis, je ne ferai que lui rendre la pareille. Il m'a trompé, il y a quelques temps. À ce moment-là, j'avais passé l'éponge. Mais cette fois, c'en est trop.

Wat haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu.

– Tu mens pour que j'accepte, soupira-t-il.

– Je te garantis que non. De toute façon, s'il s'excuse demain, je lui pardonnerai et je ne lui raconterai rien.

– Dis plutôt que tu es vexé de te retrouver seul ce soir, alors que tu avais prévu de passer la soirée avec lui, rétorqua Wat avec un sourire triste.

Namari se pencha pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

– Mais toi aussi, tu es venu chercher de la compagnie, n'est-ce pas ?

Wat hésita. Une seconde seulement, mais elle fut de trop. Namari fondit sur lui. Ses lèvres se refermèrent sur les siennes en un baiser profond, plein de promesses, mais qui s'amenuisa immédiatement, laissant Wat soudainement frustré.

– Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Un frisson parcourut son échine. Il ne sut que répondre :

– J'en dis que tu es un être d'une rare perversité.

Sa reddition était consommée avec cette repartie. Il le savait très bien et ne prit même pas la peine d'avoir l'air surpris lorsque Namari l'attira à lui. Après tout, songea-t-il, désabusé, pourquoi pas.

Rapidement, Namari le renversa sur le dos et entreprit de déboutonner son col. Wat sentit l'excitation monter en flèche et murmura :

– Si jamais il revenait…

– T'occupe. Il ne reviendra pas.

Puis il le dévêtit d'une main experte.

Wat prit plaisir à se laisser faire comme une poupée puis à s'abandonner aux caresses de son aîné. La bouche de Namari le fouilla longuement, ondula sur sa peau et lui arracha des soupirs silencieux qu'il étouffa dans les oreillers. Son camarade avait raison : il en avait besoin. Pas la peine de se mentir plus longtemps. Il était venu chercher du réconfort et il en avait trouvé. Pas nécessairement celui qu'il pensait mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Wat se tordit sous un baiser plus long que les autres. L'angoisse le saisit lorsque Namari s'écarta, un instant, mais un froissement de papier le rassura. Protégé, le jeune homme revint à lui et son poids recouvrit le corps de Wat, tandis que la magie de ses doigts opérait sur lui. Peu après, il s'enfonça en lui avec une lenteur délicate qui lui tira un gémissement. Aussitôt, les mains de Namari montèrent à son cou, puis à ses lèvres, et il chuchota à son oreille :

– Pas trop fort.

Pour toute réponse Wat embrassa ses doigts offerts et suivit le rythme lancinant que Namari lui proposait. Il repoussa son visage – son haleine chaude le gênait – et s'accrocha aux montants du lit. Les ongles de Namari s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de ses hanches et Wat ferma les yeux. Il entendit le Pache murmurer à son oreille mais ne l'écouta pas. S'il avait choisi cette position, plus que par confort, c'était pour faire abstraction de son partenaire. Car, désormais, le visage qui s'éternisait sur ses paupières, la voix qu'il ressassait dans sa tête et le corps dont la vision accrut sa jouissance n'étaient pas ceux de Namari.

.


	39. Frappe-toi le coeur

_Disclaimer : Shaman King et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei._

 _Et un chapitre de littéraire impénitente, un !_

* * *

.

XXXIX

Frappe-toi le cœur…

.

– C'est beau, remarqua Pascal.

Chocolove soupira.

– Je te jure ! protesta son camarade.

– Je te crois, répondit l'autre, ce n'est pas ça…

– Alors, quoi ? Tu n'es pas content d'avoir fait quelque chose de beau ?

– Non.

Pascal éclata d'un rire léger qui lui valut aussitôt une pluie de réprimandes. Claquements de langue, raclements de gorge (pour les plus polis) mais aussi regards furibonds et « Chuuut ! » courroucés lui tombèrent dessus. Fort heureusement, Yainage était occupé dans la réserve, sans quoi il serait certainement venu chasser le misérable béotien qui avait osé troubler le calme de sa bibliothèque.

Chocolove le toisa d'un œil amusé. Pas le moins du monde embarrassé, Pascal adressa un sourire d'excuse à l'assemblée, qui aurait pu attendrir un régiment d'amazones en colère. L'or de ses oreilles tinta joyeusement.

– Donc, tu ne voulais pas que ça soit beau, relança-t-il sur un ton plus bas.

– Non, grommela Chocolove. Je voulais que ça soit brutal. Rude. Corrosif. La beauté est souvent fade.

– Je ne suis pas d'accord.

– Disons alors, la beauté « classique ». Elle manque d'originalité.

– Si j'en crois notre cours de littérature, fustiger les classiques, comme tu dis, n'est pas plus original !

Pascal s'appuya sur son poignet avec grâce.

– Un jour, toi aussi, tu seras dans les manuels « classiques ».

– Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait, ricana Chocolove.

Pascal baissa les yeux avec un sourire mutin.

– Bon, j'admets que tu es peut-être un peu trop…

Chocolove le laissa chercher ses mots quelques instants puis :

– Cru ? suggéra-t-il avec un sourire qui se voulait carnassier.

– Cavalier !

– Oh oh.

Cavalier, ça lui plaisait bien, comme adjectif. C'était tout à la fois un euphémisme et une hyperbole.

Pascal lui rendit ses feuilles.

– Je n'ai pas trouvé ça fade, en tout cas.

– C'est peut-être parce que je ne t'ai fait lire que ce que j'avais d'avouable.

Les yeux de son camarade s'agrandirent de façon comique.

– Qu'ouïs-je ?

Chocolove sourit avec assurance, en se demandant ce qui lui prenait, à se vanter ainsi de choses qu'il n'avait pas écrites.

– Normalement, confia-t-il, l'héroïne devait disparaître et le couple s'enfuyait sans elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fini par écrire cette fin bizarre, avec Orona qui se sacrifie.

– Tu n'as pas osé ?

– Non, je ne sais pas. Je crois que ça aurait été trop évident, étant donné le reste de la nouvelle.

Il avait du mal à croire à ses propres paroles : au fond, Pascal avait sans doute raison. Il s'autocensurait. Sinon, pourquoi cette impression de ne pas avoir su écrire le texte enragé et fiévreux composé dans sa tête le poursuivait-elle ? Pourquoi se relisait-il à chaque fois en trouvant que c'était décidément bien moins virulent à l'écrit qu'en esprit ?

– Tu as peut-être cette impression parce que c'est toi qui écris, donc forcément, tu sais où tout ça va nous mener ! De mon point de vue de lecteur, ce n'est pas si évident que ça. Et puis, quand bien même ! Les grands romans sont aussi faits de stéréotypes et de poncifs !

Mais moi, je veux _tout_ , pensa Chocolove. Je veux utiliser les poncifs et m'en défaire, _en même temps_.

Son regard se perdit sur le reste de la salle.

– J'ai l'impression que tu es décidé à apprécier chacun des textes que je te fais lire, même les pires.

Pascal protesta vivement :

– N'importe quoi ! Je te rappelle que j'ai détesté ton poème sur les deux déesses qui agressent ce pauvre type, là… et je te l'ai dit !

– Tu m'avais dit que ce n'était pas ton préféré, pas que tu avais détesté, sourit Chocolove. Et d'ailleurs, j'ai écrit ce texte parce que j'étais en colère. C'était un défouloir total. Normal que tu aies détesté, c'était fait pour. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai fait lire ça, d'ailleurs…

– Je me suis demandé, aussi… C'était pour me tester, non ?

– Sans doute…

Chocolove entendit Pascal lui répondre sans vraiment comprendre. Son attention était focalisée sur un détail étrange de la bibliothèque. À quelques tables plus loin, Daitaro les observait, derrière un pesant ouvrage. Son œil couvait Pascal d'un air bien peu amical. Il le constatait à la plissure de ses yeux comme au peu d'attention qu'il portait à sa lecture. Craignant que son colocataire ne se rende compte qu'il était repéré, Chocolove détourna les yeux.

– …Chocolove ?

– Pardon, j'ai eu une absence. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

– Je te demandais si tu avais eu envie de me choquer.

Chocolove eut un sourire sibyllin, destiné en réalité à masquer son sentiment de malaise. Pourquoi Daitaro scrutait-il ainsi Pascal ? Ce qui l'intriguait, c'est qu'il connaissait son colocataire et sa façon bien particulière de regarder les autres : de haut, toujours avec mépris et en feignant le désintérêt absolu. Mais là, c'était autre chose. Le regard de Daitaro frisait la haine viscérale. S'il avait pu transpercer le dos de Pascal d'un clignement de paupières, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter.

Que pouvait-il y avoir entre ces deux-là ? se demanda Chocolove. Cela l'inquiétait, lui déplaisait, même.

La conversation se tarit bien vite, malgré son départ stimulant. Chocolove en était frustré. Il aurait eu encore des choses à confier à Pascal mais la présence de Daitaro le dérangeait. Il n'arrivait pas à chasser la sournoise impression que son colocataire les écoutait sans perdre un mot de leur discussion. Lorsque Pascal proposa que l'on quitte la bibliothèque, Chocolove accepta sans un mot. En se levant, il vit le visage de Daitaro s'élever vers eux et croisa son regard. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Lorsqu'ils furent dans le couloir, Chocolove ne put s'empêcher de vérifier qu'il ne les suivait pas.

Ils marchèrent quelques temps dans les couloirs, croisant plusieurs groupes d'élèves bruyants. Dès lors, l'instant de confidence était brisé. Chocolove ne savait comment relancer la conversation et n'appréciait pas que quiconque marchant près d'eux puisse les entendre. Contrarié, il pressa le pas.

– Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire, maintenant ? demanda soudain Pascal.

– Je ne sais pas trop.

– Bon. Moi, je devais terminer quelques devoirs en retard, alors je pense que je vais remonter.

– « Quelques devoirs en retard » ? releva Chocolove, amusé.

Pascal haussa négligemment les épaules.

– Bah, tu sais ! Un petit essai sur l'histoire des nœuds de obi pour Matamune, une explication de texte pour Denbat et une tirade à apprendre pour Kadow. La routine, quoi. Je vais torcher tout ça en deux-deux.

– Attends, l'explication de texte, tu ne l'as _toujours_ pas faite ? Ça fait quoi, trois semaines qu'on l'a ?

Pascal eut une grimace comique, assortie d'un clin d'œil.

– Je m'en sors toujours !

– Ce n'est vraiment pas juste, maugréa Chocolove.

– C'est la vie.

– Un jour, ça te reviendra dans la figure.

– C'est déjà fait, regarde : Daitaro m'a coiffé au poteau pour les auditions !

Chocolove s'immobilisa. Depuis l'annonce de la distribution définitive, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait Pascal faire mention de son échec. Tout comme de la victoire de Daitaro.

Voilà, il avait mis le doigt sur le détail qui lui échappait : pourquoi Daitaro haïssait-il Pascal alors qu'il l'avait enfin battu ? Si Pascal avait été choisi, encore… mais là, ça n'avait pas de sens. Et puis, il y avait pire : M. Maxwell, avait désigné Pascal comme doublure pour Daitaro. C'était un choix cohérent, de même que celui d'Achille pour Lyserg : leurs gabarits et niveaux étaient similaires. Mais même si c'était logique, classement oblige, ça devait faire mal. Beaucoup l'auraient mal pris.

Pascal regardait à présent par la fenêtre avec un léger sourire. Comme si de rien n'était. Impossible de savoir s'il pensait à la distribution, si c'était avec amertume, ou s'il s'en fichait.

– Bon, j'y vais. Je crâne un peu, mais en fait, j'ai du travail quand même. À plus tard !

– À plus tard, répondit Chocolove.

Il suivit des yeux le déhanché léger de son camarade, aérien sur ses bottines à talons.

.

Peu après, seul dans les toilettes, il y songea encore en regardant son sang s'écouler dans la cuvette. Ce qui l'inquiétait, ce n'était plus tant Daitaro que la rapidité avec laquelle il s'était attaché à Pascal. Cette affaire de distribution avait également ramené Lyserg à son esprit. Il se trouva étrangement indifférent à la pensée de son ancien petit ami, comme si celui-ci appartenait désormais à un passé révolu et lointain.

Il avait cru les voir se disputer, lui et Achille, ces derniers temps. Et cela ne lui avait rien fait. Peu de temps auparavant, il aurait sauté sur cet espoir comme un chien assoiffé sur une flaque d'eau. Maintenant, ça lui était égal.

Et puis, il y avait Wat, et leurs chuchotis graves, entre chaque interclasse. C'était subtil. S'il n'avait pas surveillé Lyserg de façon compulsive durant les semaines qui avaient suivi leur rupture, il ne l'aurait probablement pas remarqué. Mais Wat et Lyserg s'étaient rapprochés, discrètement. Pourquoi ? Il s'en moquait aussi. Pourtant, trois semaines plus tôt, l'idée des doigts pleins de foutre de Wat Hudson sur la peau de _son_ Lyserg l'aurait rendu fou.

Chocolove comprima ses poignets nerveusement. Où était passé son grand amour éternel ? Était-il aussi volage que son ancien petit ami, en fin de compte ? Il s'était tailladé joyeusement, avait écrit des dizaines de textes orduriers sur la question, avait étalé sa souffrance aux yeux de toute la classe… et il l'aurait déjà oublié ? Tant de colère, de frustration et de larmes pour en guérir si peu de temps après la rupture ? Chocolove ne savait pas s'il y avait un délai « acceptable » pour faire son deuil d'une relation mais il était certain que là, c'était trop tôt.

Et puis, il n'avait _pas envie_ que ça se termine aussi vite. Il voulait conserver sa fureur, garder le goût de sa douleur en bouche pour en extraire son énergie créatrice. Rien n'était plus inspirant que de contempler sa propre souffrance. Il était bien placé pour le savoir. Il n'écrivait jamais aussi bien qu'avec cette sensation de brûlure intense au bras, juste après s'être vidé la veine.

Chocolove se trouva soudain détestable.

Le petit couteau était déjà rangé. Il tamponna sa plaie avec un mouchoir, et pourtant, en voyant sa chair brun-rosée, il éprouva à nouveau l'envie de se faire mal. Plus durement, cette fois. En enfonçant la lame perpendiculairement, toute droite, pour faire des trous, retourner le muscle, trancher, démolir. Horrifié, il s'appuya sur la porte de sa cabine.

Pas étonnant qu'il m'ait quitté, pensa-t-il. Je suis vraiment un type malsain.

.


	40. Limites

_Disclaimer : Shaman King et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei._

* * *

.

XL

Limites

.

– Bon, on recommence, répéta Lyserg pour la troisième fois.

– Je suis un boulet pour toi, c'est ça ? soupira Wat.

– Mais non.

– Bien sûr que si. Tu peux le dire, je le sais.

Lyserg secoua la tête. Depuis le début, travailler son duo avec Wat était une gageure. Il voyait bien que le niveau technique de son camarade pêchait. Ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute, d'ailleurs, car lui-même avait tendance à accélérer sur ce morceau, relativement facile. En plus de ça, le fait que ça soit Wat le déconcentrait. Il peinait à mettre de côté leurs conversations, leurs paris, Jackson ou les livres qu'il lui avait fait lire. Son sang s'échauffa à cette pensée.

– C'est normal qu'on ne se suive pas, marmonna-t-il. Moi aussi je fais n'importe quoi. J'ai les doigts qui tremblent et en plus, je presse.

– Ah bon ? fit Wat. Moi je trouve que tu joues bien.

Lyserg fuit son regard et secoua ses mains pour chasser son malaise.

– Bref, décréta-t-il. On reprend à la mesure onze et on essaie de rester ensemble ?

Il se troubla, prenant conscience à l'instant où il les prononçait du double-sens de ces mots. Fort heureusement, Wat ne parut rien remarquer et se mit en place. Lyserg s'efforça de maintenir un tempo régulier. Son binôme avait beau admirer son jeu, il jugeait sa performance bien piètre. Malheureusement, il avait des tendances de soliste assez marquées. Depuis le début de la séance, il s'efforçait de ne pas trop jouer dans son coin mais cela s'avérait difficile. D'ailleurs, avait-il bien fait de laisser Wat prendre la partie deux ? Jouer le thème était parfois plus simple.

Alors que leurs jeux se désynchronisaient irrémédiablement, Wat s'interrompit.

– C'est un désastre, soupira-t-il.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, on a encore du temps pour travailler, assura Lyserg.

Wat repoussa sèchement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, mais celle-ci retomba immédiatement dans sa figure.

– Oh zut, à la fin.

Tandis que son camarade tentait d'aplatir sa masse échevelée sur son crâne – combat perdu d'avance –, Lyserg l'observa à la dérobée. Le parfum de savon montant de sa crinière épaisse lui chatouillait les narines. Il avait envie d'y passer les doigts.

Lorsqu'il parvint à un résultat satisfaisant, Wat se pencha sur la partition.

– C'est ce passage, là, qui pose problème.

– Oui, tu ralentis à cet endroit, répéta Lyserg d'une voix neutre, s'efforçant de revenir au morceau.

– Comment tu ferais, toi ?

Lyserg évita son regard clair et tendit les bras pour jouer à sa place. Leurs cuisses se touchaient, à présent. Il n'était pas vraiment à son aise, si proche de lui.

D'ailleurs, il se trompa dans les accords.

– Tu vois que ce n'est pas facile, triompha Wat.

Lyserg reprit le passage, s'efforçant d'ignorer son camarade et l'enchaîna sans effort.

– Il faut étirer les doigts au maximum, remarqua-t-il. Tu as les mains un peu plus petites que les miennes, c'est sûrement pour ça que c'est difficile pour toi.

Wat s'accouda nonchalamment au piano tandis que Lyserg se redressait comme si de rien n'était.

– On m'a déjà dit que j'avais de trop petites mains pour être performant, avoua-t-il avec un sourire gourmand. Mais c'était dans un autre contexte.

Lyserg le dévisage une minute avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Le sang lui vint aux joues. Comme Wat s'esclaffait, les yeux pétillants, le pouls de Lyserg ne se calma pas. Il devait être écarlate, maintenant. Et son camarade qui riait de sa pudibonderie, alors que ce qui le troublait, en réalité, c'était que…

Décidément, il commençait à en avoir assez de se laisser tourmenter par ce maudit garçon.

– Très spirituel, soupira-t-il. Bon, on peut travailler, maintenant ?

– Remontre-moi, demanda Wat.

Il s'était approché, trop près. Lyserg recula légèrement, s'efforçant de laisser un interstice minimal entre eux. Il posa ses doigts sur le clavier, inquiété par leur fébrilité. Le sang lui battait toujours aux oreilles.

Il enchaîna quelques mesures avant de s'arrêter, les doigts embrouillés, trop troublé pour continuer. Ses mains tremblotèrent sur les touches. Soudain, celles de Wat se posèrent sur elles.

Lyserg éprouva un léger choc. La peau de son camarade était douce et chaude. Il se tourna légèrement vers lui pour lire son expression et la trouva sérieuse, sans aucune malice. Et même presque hésitante, inquiète, demandeuse. En quête d'assentiment.

Lyserg répondit à ce regard et vit le visage de son camarade se rapprocher du sien, puis s'arrêter à mi-chemin. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent sur le clavier, tirant quelques notes discordantes à l'instrument.

L'instinct prit les commandes. Abandonnant tout, Lyserg vint à la rencontre de Wat. Leurs bouches se cognèrent l'une à l'autre. Le baiser devint tout de suite avide. Ils n'hésitèrent pas une seconde à écarter les lèvres pour livrer passage à leurs langues. Bientôt, leurs mains quittèrent le piano pour se raccrocher à l'uniforme de l'autre. Lyserg se colla contre Wat, comme s'il voulait l'aspirer. L'idée de s'arrêter lui était insupportable. Ce fut Wat qui s'écarta le premier et posa son front comme le sien avec un sourire tendrement moqueur. Son souffle lui brûlait encore la bouche. Lyserg mourait d'envie de s'élancer à nouveau contre ces lèvres semi-entrouvertes au parfum si particulier. Croisant son regard, il le découvrit lourd, comme le sien. Alors, il craqua et l'attira à lui par les épaules. Les mains de Wat happèrent son cou. Pendant un instant, Lyserg eut une impression de plénitude. Wat avait cessé de badiner et lui répondait avec franchise. Enfin.

Durant l'échange, Lyserg entrouvrit les yeux pour regarder son camarade. Il avait les cils dorés, presque roux. La peau plus rose que ce qu'il voyait d'ordinaire. Et…

Il sursauta et se redressa, percevant une ombre dans l'angle de son champ de vision.

Il se décolla de Wat par réflexe pour découvrir Ryû, bouche bée dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Seul. Heureusement.

Wat eut lui aussi un mouvement de recul en découvrant leur camarade qui les buvait des yeux et fit mine de redresser son col de chemise, l'air de rien.

– Euh… euh… bafouilla Ryû. Euh… je suis désolé... C'était… le piano s'était arrêté donc je pensais que je pouvais…

Écarlate, le grand garçon fixa alternativement le visage de Lyserg et ses pieds. Puis il se détourna précipitamment et sortit avec un « pardon » gêné en refermant la porte.

Il y eut une minute de silence, puis Wat pouffa de rire.

– Tu trouves ça drôle ? demanda Lyserg, sous le choc.

Wat gloussa encore, les poings appuyés sur ses cuisses, et se redressa.

– Pas toi ? souffla-t-il en repoussant une mèche lourde.

– Pas vraiment.

Un froid glacé venait de saisir Lyserg. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans cette pièce, l'image d'Achille lui revint en mémoire. Suivie d'un atroce sentiment de culpabilité. Il songea au pourcentage de chances pour que Ryû aille répéter ce qu'il avait vu.

Que disait-il ? Bien sûr que cette pipelette de Ryû irait le raconter. À combien de personnes et à qui, telle était la véritable question.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? gémit-il à voix haute.

– Moi je ne regrette pas, glissa Wat.

Lyserg lui jeta un regard en biais.

– Oui mais… j'ai Achille, moi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… Comment j'ai pu lui faire ça…

– Dois-je comprendre que tu n'as jamais embrassé un autre garçon dans le dos de ton officiel ?

– Parce que toi si ? se récria Lyserg. C'est bon à savoir, tiens.

Wat soupira et redevint sérieux.

– Ce n'est pas grave.

– Rien n'est jamais grave, avec toi.

– Ce n'est pas comme si tu l'aimais vraiment…

L'agacement commençait à monter en Lyserg. Est-ce que Wat allait arrêter un jour de prétendre connaître tout de son intimité, de ses pensées, de ses désirs ? Son numéro de clairvoyance supérieure – « je sais mieux que toi ce que tu penses au fond de toi et ce que tu veux vraiment, laisse-toi faire » – si fascinant, si grisant au début de leurs relations, le lassait. Il en avait assez de passer pour l'abruti qui se mentait à lui-même. Brusquement, il eut envie de le contredire.

– Ah oui, et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Il le toisa jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse les yeux. Ce devait être la première fois qu'il lui clouait le bec. Plutôt agréable. Ça changeait.

– Vous ne seriez jamais sortis ensemble sans moi, se défendit Wat.

– Peut-être que si. Tu n'en sais rien.

Le sourire de Wat disparaissait à vue d'œil. Il vacilla encore un instant sur ses lèvres :

– Alors, tous les deux, vous êtes… vous êtes…

Lyserg hésita à mentir par fierté ou par esprit de contradiction. Quelque chose le retint tandis qu'il fixait son camarade. Quelque chose qui le faisait vibrer des pieds à la tête. Ses sentiments pour Achille semblaient tant l'inquiéter. S'il répondait que oui, que lui et Achille avaient bel et bien développé des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, est-ce que Wat ne risquait pas de renoncer à lui ? De se résigner ? Électrisé par cette pensée, Lyserg secoua la tête précipitamment.

– Non, tu as raison. Je ne l'aime pas.

Il baissa le nez, incapable de soutenir de regard de son camarade.

– Et lui non plus ne m'aime pas, ajouta-t-il. On est ensemble juste comme ça.

Ça ne changeait pas grand-chose à ses habitudes, au fond.

– Mais ça n'est pas une excuse, reprit-il fermement. C'est mon copain. Je me suis engagé avec lui. Ça ne se fait pas.

– Je ne trouve pas ça choquant, souffla Wat. J'ai déjà fréquenté deux mecs à la fois.

Il s'attendait visiblement à ce que Lyserg s'offusque mais celui-ci le toisa d'un air parfaitement neutre. Tu ne m'impressionnes plus avec tes connaissances sur la vie, pensa le délégué. Tes expériences, tout ça. Ça n'a plus d'effet sur moi.

À moins que ça ne soit une allusion au fait qu'il serait prêt à partager…

– Est-ce qu'ils étaient tous les deux au courant ? demanda finalement Lyserg.

– Euh oui… admit Wat.

– Tu vois bien qu'ici, ce n'est pas pareil.

Wat baissa le nez, à court d'arguments.

– Tu vas lui dire ?

– Oui, décida Lyserg. Je vais lui dire.

– Tu n'es pas obligé. On peut aussi se dire que… ça ne sort pas de cette pièce.

Lyserg le dévisagea intensément et fut surpris de le trouver embarrassé. Il posa sa main sur la sienne.

– C'est ce que tu veux ?

Wat ne répondit pas. Il semblait plutôt calculer à toute vitesse son prochain coup. Lyserg brûlait d'envie de le reprendre dans ses bras. À la place, il se leva. Il fallait en finir.

– Où tu vas ?

– Parler à Achille.

Et il quitta la salle de musique.

.

Achille sortait juste du cours de cérémonie du thé. Étant donné qu'il maîtrisait déjà convenablement cet art, c'était la seule option que Lyserg n'ait pas prise. Il ne s'encombra pas de fioritures et l'entraîna pour lui parler à l'écart des autres. Là, il déballa tout.

– Tu as embrassé Wat ? répéta Achille, le teint pâle.

Est-ce que « embrasser » était un terme faible ? Lyserg n'hésita pas longtemps et confirma.

– C'est ça.

Une colère froide envahit les traits d'Achille. Ça s'annonçait mal, pensa Lyserg. En même temps, il l'avait mérité.

Son petit ami secoua la tête et se mit à monter les marches en direction du dortoir. Lyserg lui emboîta le pas. Achille serra les dents.

– Comment as-tu pu me faire une chose pareille ?

– Je suis vraiment désolé, lança Lyserg, incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Il commençait à se demander ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Rompre ? Proposer de continuer ? Comme toujours, il préféra laisser faire et attendre de voir.

– J'y crois pas, gémit Achille.

Lyserg s'agita, embarrassé. D'un côté, il comprenait la colère d'Achille, et d'un autre… est-ce qu'il n'en faisait un peu trop, quand même ? C'était difficile à dire. Il n'avait jamais été dans cette situation. À sa connaissance, personne ne l'avait encore jamais trompé.

– Je suis vraiment désolé, répéta-t-il.

– Ah tu peux l'être. Wat Hudson… sérieusement.

Lyserg tiqua.

– Quoi, Wat Hudson ?

Achille se retourna avec fureur.

– C'est un pouffiard, enfin ! Un giton ! Un cul-terreux sans prestige ni importance ! Comment peux-tu te compromettre avec un minable pareil ?

Sidéré, Lyserg s'immobilisa, se demandant s'il avait vraiment bien entendu.

– Il n'est pas shaman, poursuivait Achille avec mépris. Il danse mal, il joue mal, il a de mauvais résultats… même pour s'habiller correctement, il n'a aucun goût ! Et puis, outre son absence criante de talent, il n'a ni fortune, ni relations ! Il finira au ruisseau ! Il n'est bon qu'à se mettre à quatre pattes !

Lyserg, le cœur battant, se cramponna à la rambarde.

– En plus, il n'est même pas beau !

Achille se détourna pour monter furieusement les marches. Lyserg le regarda atteindre le palier de leur étage et le suivit, encore sonné.

– Eh bien quoi ? demanda abruptement son petit ami qui l'attendait en haut des marches.

Puis il rit franchement.

– Tu me trouves vulgaire ?

– Non, fit Lyserg à voix basse, je te trouve dégueulasse.

Il n'avait pas pour habitude de jurer mais ce mot lui semblait le seul approprié. Il constata que ses doigts s'étaient remis à trembler. Cette fois, c'était de colère.

Achille secoua son carré impeccable.

– Ne me dis pas que tu éprouves quoi que ce soit pour ce rien-du-tout !

Lyserg demeura fixe, malgré son bouillonnement intérieur. Il contempla cette bouche fine qu'il avait aimé embrasser (il ne pouvait dire le contraire) et ressentit pour elle une répugnance viscérale. Ce visage lisse, parfaitement poudré. Il avait envie de le gifler.

Achille ricana avec dédain.

– Je le crois pas ! On t'a déjà vu sortir avec des pauvres traînés mais alors, un cas pareil…

– Tais-toi, gronda Lyserg.

– Avoue, c'est pour ça que tu l'as choisi ? Parce que toute l'école lui est déjà passée dessus ? Effectivement, à côté, je ne fais pas le poids…

Lyserg avait rarement été aussi en colère. Pourtant, cette dernière pointe fit retomber sa hargne. Un rire étranglé lui échappa. Achille, qui guettait sa réaction, prit l'air étonné.

– Il prendrait ça pour un compliment, tu sais, déclara enfin Lyserg.

Achille ne parut pas déstabilisé. Seulement déçu.

– Je ne te voyais pas comme ça.

– Moi non plus.

Lyserg lâcha la rambarde. Le moment était venu de dire clairement les choses.

– C'était nul de ma part mais je ne l'ai vraiment pas vu venir. Je ne voulais pas te tromper. Si je pouvais faire autrement, je romprais avec toi d'abord.

– Alors tu veux vraiment rompre ? siffla Achille.

– Oui, répondit Lyserg.

Oui, oui, oui, pensait-il furieusement. Maintenant qu'il l'avait dit, c'était évident. Bien sûr qu'il voulait rompre.

Les yeux d'Achille s'étrécirent. Il s'attendait à une autre avalanche d'insultes, de colère, de sentiments frustrés et de fierté blessée. Mais le jeune garçon haussa les épaules.

– Très bien. Il vaut mieux qu'on ne me voie pas en compagnie d'un garçon avec de telles fréquentations.

Cette fois, Lyserg le dévisagea. Était-ce fait exprès pour le blesser ? Véritable snobisme ou jalousie ? Il n'arrivait pas à le savoir.

– Tu le penses vraiment ?

Achille sembla interloqué :

– Bien sûr. J'ai une réputation à tenir, qu'est-ce que tu crois.

Lyserg accepta l'explication, cherchant la faille, le mensonge, dans ce dédain hostile. Il espéra de toutes ses forces qu'Achille ne soit pas amoureux de lui.

– Tu vas vraiment t'afficher avec lui ? reprit le garçon avec un sourire de mépris.

– S'il veut bien alors oui.

– Quel dommage. Tu me déçois.

Lyserg sourit.

– Tant mieux.

Soulagé de pouvoir mettre fin à la conversation, Lyserg fila en direction des salles de musique. Il dévala les marches à toute vitesse, cavalant comme s'il avait le feu aux trousses. Ses tempes battaient. Il était soulagé. Oui, soulagé. Malgré la fatigue émotionnelle que laissait sa colère, il était libre, libre d'aller où il voulait, de faire ce qu'il voulait, de retrouver…

Daitaro lui jeta un regard hautain lorsqu'il le découvrit dans la salle où il avait laissé Wat.

– Pardon, euh, tu n'aurais pas vu… Wat ?

Daitaro secoua la tête et se replongea dans ses partitions.

Embêté, Lyserg le chercha dans tout l'étage. Son muscle cardiaque cognait douloureusement. Où avait-il pu aller ? À la bibliothèque ? Il y fit un tel boucan que Yainage le flanqua à la porte, assorti d'un :

– Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive aujourd'hui, Lyserg ? Vous avez mangé du lion ou quoi ?

C'était la première fois de sa vie que Lyserg se faisait jeter hors d'une bibliothèque et, à voir les têtes des élèves présents, ça allait faire jaser. Mais il n'en avait cure. Si Wat n'était pas là, il était peut-être allé prendre un thé dans une des salles communes ? Il traversa tout le rez-de-chaussée mais aucun autre élève ne l'avait vu. Il commençait à désespérer lorsqu'il l'aperçut, sortant des toilettes. Criant son nom, il le rejoignit, essoufflé.

– Je t'ai cherché partout.

Wat ne répondit pas. L'espace d'une atroce seconde, Lyserg se demanda s'il était possible qu'il l'ait suivi d'assez près pour entendre les horreurs d'Achille, tout à l'heure. Une panique glacée l'envahit à cette idée.

Mais finalement, Wat mit ses mains dans ses poches et demanda sur un ton dégagé :

– Alors ? Tu es allé le voir, c'est ça ?

Lyserg voulut commencer à raconter mais un groupe de première année passa entre eux, les séparant.

– Il y a trop de monde ici, viens.

Il entraîna Wat jusqu'à la porte menant à l'infirmerie. Celle-ci donnait sur une entre-pièce où se trouvait un escalier de service en bois, appuyé contre le mur. La porte claqua dans leur dos, les coupant du brouhaha du couloir. Sans hésiter, Lyserg prit la main de Wat et le conduisit sous l'escalier, qui offrait un renfoncement sombre à l'abri des regards. Il lâcha sa paume à regrets et fit face à Wat, qui attendait visiblement des explications.

– Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit, admit-il finalement.

– Je suis souvent venu ici, avant d'être en chambre individuelle.

Wat hocha la tête.

– Et donc ?

– Tu n'étais pas là, hein ? Tu n'as rien entendu ?

– Non pourquoi ?

Lyserg poussa un soupir de soulagement.

– Il t'a traité de tous les noms, avoua-t-il.

– Ah bon. Il tient à toi, alors ?

– Je ne crois pas que ça soit ça, fit Lyserg.

Impossible de lui dire qu'Achille le trouvait tout simplement indigne.

– J'ai rompu, avoua-t-il.

Il se sentit brusquement fébrile. Il attendait un geste de Wat mais celui-ci croisa les bras.

– Je vois.

Lyserg fit un pas timide vers lui, les entrailles nouées.

– Tu… tu es content ?

Wat haussa un sourcil.

– Pourquoi le serais-je ?

– Ben… je… en fait…

La panique commençait à envahir Lyserg. Il était au supplice. Finalement Wat gloussa. Un sourire espiègle éclaira son visage dans la pénombre.

– T'es bête ou quoi ? Évidemment que je suis content.

Lyserg prit une profonde inspiration et s'appuya contre le dessous des marches. Sa poitrine lui faisait presque mal. Wat s'approcha et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour poser un baiser d'une douceur infinie sur ses lèvres. Lyserg se laissa faire. Au bout d'un moment, il l'enlaça et le poussa contre le mur.

– Ne refais jamais ça, murmura-t-il.

– C'était drôle, protesta Wat avec une moue moqueuse.

Lyserg aurait pu dévorer cette mimique à pleines lèvres.

– Tu sors avec moi alors ? souffla-t-il précipitamment. Rien qu'avec moi, hein…

– Arrête de réfléchir, ordonna Wat. Embrasse-moi, plutôt.

Lyserg ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prêta attention au couple de troisième année qui avaient repéré l'endroit et qui, fort déçus de trouver la place prise, durent en trouver une autre pour se bécoter en paix.

.


	41. Morosité

_Shaman King et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei._

* * *

.

XLI

Morosité

.

La morsure de l'hiver comme l'approche des sélections commençait à se faire sentir. Tout le monde était sur les dents. Les maux de ventre se succédaient, certains élèves allaient de bobos en bobos, quand d'autres cachaient férocement la moindre faiblesse. Le repli sur soi était général : chacun potassait dans son coin, le regard furtif et les sourcils froncés. Les quatrième année ayant achevé leurs chorégraphies, on se battait désormais pour les salles libres avec la férocité de lionnes. On se jouait des tours, on se mentait sur les horaires et, dès que l'heure de laisser la place sonnait, on n'hésitait plus à venir déloger celui qui s'attardait sur le piano ou dans le studio.

On s'espionnait aussi. Sans vergogne. Les embuscades étaient nombreuses, près des vestiaires ou de la salle de danse, dans l'espoir de copier une astuce, un exercice efficace, une technique secrète, voire même un enchaînement de pas. Certains prétendaient ne le faire que par curiosité, pour voir où les autres en étaient, pour se rassurer… mais tous savaient ce qu'il en était en réalité.

Et puis, il y avait ceux qui en prenaient plein la figure, comme Reoseb. Depuis l'incident avec Horo Horo, il semblait avoir été mis en quarantaine. Des vacheries d'un goût douteux s'étaient multipliées autour de lui, les pires étant ses sous-vêtements pendus à sa porte, avec la mention « cafard » inscrite au rouge à lèvres, la compote de pommes renversée dans son sac, ou encore sa flûte volée et dissimulée dans la buanderie : il avait fallu deux jours de patientes recherches pour que Bounster remette la main sur l'instrument perdu. Les coupables n'avaient bien entendu jamais été découverts. Nichrom ne lui parlant plus, Reoseb restait souvent seul ou en tête à tête avec Achille. Depuis sa séparation avec Lyserg, celui-ci travaillait plus dur que jamais, ne mangeait quasiment plus et promenait partout un air de dédain altier qui faisait fuir les autres.

On aurait pu imaginer que Lyserg aurait fait les frais de son rôle dans le ballet. Mais il n'en était rien. Lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas, le délégué de la classe flottait sur un petit nuage. Personne ne connaissait la raison de cette soudaine bonne humeur (même s'il se chuchotait méchamment que c'était parce qu'il était libéré d'Achille) sauf Ryû.

Celui-ci songeait beaucoup à ce qu'il avait vu, dans la salle de musique. Avec bien plus de détachement que ce qu'il aurait cru. Il se sentait prêt à tirer un trait définitif sur Lyserg. Pas parce qu'il avait embrassé Wat dans le dos d'Achille. Plutôt à cause de la façon dont il l'avait fait. Avec cette fougue. Cette avidité.

On ne pouvait pas se tromper sur un baiser pareil. Si lui-même avait pu embrasser Lyserg, c'était sans doute comme ça qu'il l'aurait fait.

Ryû pressa le pas pour rejoindre la cafétéria. Le brouhaha du midi résonnait déjà autour de lui. Malgré la foule, il gelait. Le chauffage avait été mis dès l'automne, car l'administration de l'école tenait à bichonner ses précieux élèves en ces temps de froid. Cependant, la vétusté des bâtiments aidant, le rez-de-chaussée, avec ses immenses battants et ses hautes fenêtres, chauffait bien moins que les étages. Là-haut, on parvenait à rendre les dortoirs douillets. Mais traverser les couloirs du bas pour prendre son petit-déjeuner restait déplaisant, surtout pour les frileux comme lui.

Heureusement, Ryû faisait feu de tout bois. Même s'il détestait le froid, l'hiver lui offrait l'occasion de ressortir ses tenues les plus chaudes, absolument importables dès que l'on dépassait les dix degrés. En ces temps de frimas, l'établissement se montrait un peu plus tolérant sur les questions d'uniforme. Ce jour-là, il arborait donc sa plus belle tunique de laine épaisse sur son pantalon blanc, assortie d'un poncho bleu paon et de bottes à talons fourrées.

D'un pas jovial, il dépassa les grappes d'élèves pour rattraper ses camarades. Il se sentait beau et fier, ainsi paré. Les regards admiratifs passaient sur lui, glissant sur son manteau couleur de paon comme des gouttes d'eau soyeuses. Cela suffit à le mettre d'humeur joviale. Il lui en fallait toujours peu. Aussi peu que pour déprimer, d'ailleurs.

Avisant Yoh et les autres, il se dirigea vers leur table. Sa bonne humeur s'effaça légèrement. L'ambiance n'était toujours pas gaie. Yoh affichait une mine songeuse. Il n'avait jamais été très bavard mais Ryû avait de plus en plus l'impression de parler dans le vide quand il discutait avec lui. Ren restait égal à lui-même, c'est-à-dire, distant. Manta, Pino et Horo Horo mangeaient de nouveau avec eux mais ne parlaient guère. Ces deux derniers avaient fini par se « réconcilier », essentiellement parce que leurs amis ne supportaient plus leur brouille. Pourtant, Ryû avait l'impression que quelque chose sonnait faux entre eux. Comme si leur amitié avait été un mécanisme complexe et fragile qui, une fois démonté, ne pouvait plus fonctionner comme avant. Cela l'emplissait d'une tristesse profonde. Il avait peur que Pino et Horo Horo ne soient plus jamais la paire d'inséparables turbulents, insupportables et adorables qu'ils avaient toujours été. Coincé entre eux, Manta restait coi ou s'arrangeait pour orienter la conversation vers des sujets non polémiques.

Ryû posa son plateau à leur table avec un faux soupir de soulagement qui ne fit sourire personne. Le déjeuner allait être long, songea-t-il. Puis, il se reprit intérieurement. En voilà une façon de penser à ses amis !

Sans réfléchir, il lança :

– Au fait, Nichrom n'est pas là ?

– Non, répliqua vertement Horo Horo.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pourquoi mangerait-il encore à notre table ?

– Je ne sais pas… parce que c'est ton copain…

– Vous vous êtes disputés ? intervint Ren sur un ton narquois qui lui valut un regard furieux.

– Non et non. Vous avez compté ? Ça fait plus de deux semaines !

Horo Horo redressa la tête fièrement.

– J'ai tenu parole, maintenant, je ne lui dois plus rien !

Se souvenant de leur pacte, Ryû chercha instinctivement du regard le principal intéressé et ne le vit nulle part.

– Il n'est pas venu manger, remarqua-t-il.

– Il fait son tragédien, rétorqua Horo Horo.

– Tu es un peu dur, non ? fit soudain Yoh, d'un ton froid. Il avait vraiment l'air amoureux de toi.

Horo Horo haussa les épaules outrageusement.

– Je l'ai averti dès le départ ! Et je n'ai pas arrêté d'en parler durant ces deux semaines ! Je le lui ai redit avant le week-end dernier : il ne voulait rien écouter.

– Ça s'appelle le déni, fit Manta.

– Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? J'ai été clair ! Et je lui ai fait savoir le plus gentiment possible que c'était terminé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait que je fasse de plus ? M'excuser ? Continuer à traîner avec lui ? Rester avec lui par compassion, peut-être ? Ça vous plairait à vous ?

– Oh par pitié, siffla Ryû, n'essaye pas de nous faire croire que tu t'es débarrassé de lui par bonté d'âme.

Son propre ton était si aigre qu'il en eut honte. Et à voir leurs expressions interloquées, ses amis n'avaient pas l'habitude de l'entendre persifler ainsi.

– N'en fais pas la victime de cette histoire, Ryû, dit finalement Horo Horo. Je te rappelle qu'il m'a « acheté » contre un sale coup fait à son meilleur pote.

– Que nous lui avons proposé, soupira Ryû.

– Et qu'il a accepté de faire sans rechigner ! Ça vous semble être une bonne personne, ça ?

– Il était dingue de toi !

– Et alors ? Parce que tu aimes quelqu'un, ce quelqu'un doit automatiquement te rendre ses sentiments sous peine d'être un salaud ?

La repartie claqua comme une gifle. Au point que Ryû faillit porter une main à sa joue.

Horo Horo repoussa furieusement son assiette.

– Je n'ai rien demandé à personne, moi ! Vous étiez tous bien contents qu'on arrive à lui faire causer du tort à Reoseb sans avoir à vous salir les mains ! Et en plus de me le coltiner, de devoir me laisser tripoter, c'est moi qui ai été blessé dans l'histoire ! Moi ! Tout ça parce que j'ai eu la bêtise de vous proposer de lui parler…

– Tu l'as fait parce que tu savais que Nichrom avait un faible pour toi et que tu aurais de l'influence sur lui, le coupa Ren. Pas la peine de te donner des grands airs, tu n'es pas tout blanc non plus.

Surpris par cette sortie inopinée, Horo Horo mit quelques secondes à réagir.

– Oh toi, tu la fermes, gronda-t-il soudain. Tu n'avais qu'à le dire si...

Ren lui rendit son regard furieux.

– Dire quoi ?

Horo Horo resta muet.

– Vas-y, termine ta phrase, insista Ren.

Pendant un instant, Ryû crut que Horo Horo allait le gifler. Puis il se détourna de lui, rangea son plateau et se leva.

– J'en ai marre. À plus.

Un silence mortel s'abattit sur la table.

Ren but une gorgée d'eau sans regarder personne. Pino et Manta avaient l'air terriblement malheureux mais Yoh, au contraire, arborait une mine ennuyée et vague inhabituelle. Ryû commençait à en avoir assez, lui aussi.

– Je vais y aller, décida Ren.

– Je viens, fit Yoh.

– Moi aussi, compléta Manta.

– Partez sans moi, suggéra Ryû, soulagé. Je n'ai pas encore fini.

– On va t'attendre.

– Non, c'est bon. Je vous rejoindrai.

Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de rester seul, un peu. Ou, à défaut d'être seul, loin des tensions du groupe. Dès qu'ils se furent éloignés, le poids qui pesait sur l'estomac de Ryû se dissipa.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsque le bruit d'un plateau résonna sur sa table. Relevant les yeux, Ryû croisa le regard d'excuse de Mohammed.

– Il n'y a plus de place ailleurs, se justifia le cinquième année. Je peux ?

Ryû dissimula sa contrariété et hocha la tête.

– Mais il y a..., remarqua-t-il soudain.

Puis il se tut. Il allait dire qu'il y avait de la place à côté de Namari, juste en face, mais cela, Mohammed ne pouvait pas ne pas l'avoir vu. Il évitait donc sciemment son petit ami.

– Oui, je sais, fit son aîné, devinant son regard. Mais c'est compliqué, avec Namari, en ce moment.

– Oh, fit Ryû. Vraiment désolé.

Un mélange de compassion et d'agacement l'envahit. Mohammed lui était sympathique, et pas uniquement pour ses qualités physiques, mais il commençait à en avoir assez de leurs embrouilles de cœur. Ses camarades ne pouvaient pas penser à autre chose qu'à l'amour et aux relations en permanence ? Lui non plus n'était pas en reste, avec Lyserg. Mais ça n'avait jamais empiété à ce point sur l'ambiance de leur groupe. À aucun moment, il ne s'était permis de faire un tel cirque, alors que, bon sang, il avait été malchanceux depuis le début, dans toute cette histoire ! Même au plus fort de la déprime, il ne faisait pas subir sa mauvaise humeur à ses proches.

Pourquoi n'arrivaient-ils pas à se parler franchement et sereinement ? Il en avait ras-le-bol de tous ces sous-entendus, ces mécontentements, ces mesquineries.

– Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué ? laissa-t-il échapper.

Croyant qu'il parlait de Namari, Mohammed reposa sa cuillère et dit :

– Namari est une personne hors norme.

– Tu veux dire que c'est un garçon profondément instable, corrigea Ryû, avec un sourire.

– En un sens, oui. Mais il est… tellement extraordinaire, dans son genre… c'est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Bizarre, oui, et difficile à comprendre ou à supporter. Mais brillant, génial. Je n'ai jamais connu qui que ce soit qui lui ressemble…

– Si tu l'aimes, pourquoi t'éloigner de lui ? soupira Ryû, que ce paradoxe agaçait.

– Parce que je me demande s'il n'est pas dangereux pour moi.

– Comment ça ?

– Il fait souffrir les gens. Il est comme ça. Je pensais que je pourrais l'assagir, le changer…

– Hmm, mauvais, ça.

– Oui, c'est vrai. Du coup… je ne sais pas.

Je dois avoir un truc, pensait Ryû tandis qu'il s'épanchait. Quelque chose qui fait que les gens viennent spontanément vers moi, pour me raconter leurs peines de cœur. C'est pas possible autrement.

– Il est méchant avec toi ? interrogea-t-il.

Il ignorait pourquoi il relançait ainsi la conversation en posant des questions, en prenant cet air encourageant. C'était… intéressant. Malgré tout.

– Oui, non, pas vraiment. Mais il joue avec moi. Il se moque. Il est lunatique, absent et possessif à la fois. Il peut être terriblement jaloux et, deux heures plus tard, affirmer qu'il s'en fiche que j'aille voir ailleurs. Qu'il trouverait même ça… euh.

Les joues brunes de Mohammed se colorèrent soudain. Ryû pouffa de rire, car il devinait parfaitement ce que le cinquième année avait failli dire.

Sérieusement, ce garçon doutait-il vraiment que qui que ce soit ignore que lui et Namari ne faisaient pas que s'embrasser ? Ou même que les « grands » n'étaient plus réellement de jeunes garçons en fleurs ?

Mohammed baissa les yeux sur son assiette, qu'il avait à peine touchée.

– Enfin bref. Je crois même qu'il m'a trompé.

– Te tromper, _toi_? se récria Ryû. Tu plaisantes !

Puis il recula sur sa chaise, embarrassé. Mohammed se racla la gorge.

– Ah, c'est… gentil.

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux.

– Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça.

Moi non plus, pensa Ryû. Mais maintenant qu'on y est…

– Tu as besoin d'en parler. À quelqu'un de neutre, peut-être.

– Peut-être.

– Et tu ne vois pas à qui.

– Non, pas vraiment. C'est tombé sur toi, pardon.

– Tu n'étais pas ami avec Wat, sinon ?

– Wat ?

Mohammed eut un rire sans joie.

– Si Wat est l'ami de quelqu'un, poursuivit-il sombrement, c'est de Namari. Ils font les quatre cents coups ensemble. Ils aiment l'humour cynique, briser des tabous. Il se ressemblent, tous les deux.

– Tu crois, marmonna Ryû, songeant soudain à Lyserg.

– Tu sais, s'il m'a trompé, c'est sans doute avec lui.

– Ça m'étonnerait, répondit Ryû immédiatement.

– Pourquoi ? Tu en sais quelque chose ?

Ryû s'agita sur sa chaise.

– Wat a quelqu'un. C'est sérieux. J'en suis sûr.

Non, tu n'en es pas sûr, le nargua une petite voix dans sa tête. Tu as _envie_ d'en être sûr. Tu veux t'en persuader parce que tu ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à ton précieux Lyserg. Tu es irrécupérable.

– Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir déjà vu Wat sérieux, commenta Mohammed. De toute façon, il voit les choses comme Namari. L'amour, c'est une chose…

Et « le reste » en est une autre, compléta mentalement Ryû.

Mohammed avait raison. Cela lui paraissait correspondre à Wat. Cependant…

– Il y a une grosse différence entre eux, je trouve, fit Ryû.

– Laquelle ?

– Wat n'est pas méchant.

La gêne l'envahit, tant ce qu'il venait de dire était cruel pour Mohammed. Mais celui-ci parut l'accepter sans le prendre mal. De toute évidence, il était plus que lucide sur son amoureux.

Les deux garçons fixèrent leurs assiettes en silence. Portant une bouchée de légumes à sa bouche, Ryû constata qu'ils étaient froids. Il ne pourrait rien avaler de plus. Repoussant son plat, il fit de l'ordre et se prépara à partir. Mohammed l'imita et les deux garçons quittèrent le réfectoire ensemble.

– Et sinon, lança Ryû pour changer de sujet. Tu as une idée d'à quoi ressembleront les costumes pour le ballet ?

.


	42. Suis-moi, je te fuis

_Disclaimer : Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei._

* * *

.

XLII

Suis-moi, je te fuis

.

Horo Horo hésitait à rejoindre le réfectoire. La faim lui tenaillait le ventre et les deux petits pains qu'il avait engloutis entre deux cours ne lui avaient pas suffi. Ses camarades étaient tous en bas : lui s'était lâchement privé de déjeuner, découragé à la fois par l'ambiance pénible régnant dans son groupe et par la présence quasi-certaine de Nichrom.

Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait si difficile de l'éviter. Mais en réalité, se tenir éloigné d'une personne qui vivait au même étage que vous, mangeait dans le même réfectoire et passait sa journée dans la même classe était une véritable gageure. Durant leur relation, c'était déjà impossible d'aller où que ce soit sans lui, fût-ce aux toilettes. Impossible de passer plus de dix secondes avec quelqu'un sans qu'il arrive pour se pendre à son bras. Impossible de travailler, d'être seul ou même de s'éloigner une minute pour voir d'autres gens. Une vraie sangsue. La solution la plus efficace qu'il avait trouvée pour lui échapper était d'invoquer sa blessure. Mais sitôt qu'elle avait cicatrisé et qu'il avait pu danser sans souffrir, puis rattraper le retard pris durant son arrêt, l'excuse avait cessé de fonctionner.

La séparation lui avait redonné espoir. Hélas, le hasard s'acharnait sur lui : il ne pouvait pas sortir de sa chambre sans voir Nichrom quitter la sienne. Il ne pouvait pas aller manger, entrer en cours ou même lever le nez de ses chaussons sans croiser son regard. Un regard noir, triste, suppliant, de chiot abandonné. Un regard qu'il détestait, parce qu'il le faisait culpabiliser.

Pourtant, Nichrom ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Il l'avait prévenu. Presque chaque jour. Sa part de contrat était remplie. Davantage que prévu, d'ailleurs. Il pensait se contenter de lui tenir la main, de manger avec lui et de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres, de temps en temps. Et en fait… ah ça, il avait donné de sa personne. C'était même angoissant, cette facilité avec laquelle ils avaient dérapé. Horo Horo ignorait que l'on pouvait passer si rapidement de baisers légers à d'autres qui l'étaient bien moins. Qu'un garçon de treize ans pouvait avoir les mains aussi baladeuses. Combien de fois avait-il dû rappeler ses limites à Nichrom, durant ces vingt jours ?

Il est vrai que dans l'affaire, il n'avait pas toujours été réglo. Lui aussi s'était laissé aller... en pensant à quelqu'un d'autre. La première fois était un accident mais il se souvenait de ce baiser entre tous. Derrière ses paupières fermées lui était venue l'image d'un autre visage, d'autres lèvres, pas très éloignées de celles du Pache. Ça lui était monté d'un coup. Il avait rendu son étreinte à Nichrom avec une passion qui avait laissé le garçon hors d'haleine, stupéfait, heureux. Et même s'il ne s'était rendu compte de rien, Horo Horo avait eu honte de lui-même.

Durant toute leur relation, il avait été tiraillé entre le désir de recommencer et la crainte d'attiser les sentiments de son camarade. Hélas, impossible de lutter. Il s'était servi de Nichrom, salement, même. Et lorsqu'il y pensait, il entendait de nouveau la petite pique de Ren lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas tout blanc dans l'histoire, telle une voix de la conscience à la justesse exaspérante.

À présent, Horo Horo oscillait entre culpabilité mordante et auto-justification permanente. Il aurait apprécié davantage de soutien de la part de ses amis. Bien sûr qu'il s'en voulait. Ça aurait été mieux s'il avait pu s'attacher à Nichrom. Plus simple. Il aurait préféré cela plutôt que de lui briser le cœur. Mais il n'allait tout de même pas continuer à sortir avec lui par pitié ? Entretenir son espoir alors qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais ? Non, il n'était pas un monstre. Il avait le droit de ne pas rendre ses sentiments à Nichrom. Et même de s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre. Ça ne se commandait pas. Le temps passerait. Nichrom surmonterait sa peine et finirait par trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui lui conviendrait davantage. De toute façon, ils n'étaient pas assortis. Outre sa possessivité féroce, qui l'avait lassé en deux jours, sa mentalité mettait Horo Horo mal à l'aise. Il savait que Nichrom était une langue de serpent avant de sortir avec lui, mais il ne l'imaginait pas capable d'autant de mesquinerie, de louvoiements, aussi prompt à la menace et à la vengeance, aussi doué pour le chantage, aussi enclin à l'espionnage comme à la délation. Ce n'était pas de la vraie méchanceté, plutôt une façon d'être inconsciente, perverse et déplaisante, presque innocente. Mais ça lui faisait froid dans le dos. Non, vraiment, ça n'aurait jamais fonctionné entre eux : impossible de poursuivre une relation avec quelqu'un qu'on n'estimait guère.

Et pourtant, c'était lui qui passait pour le méchant de l'histoire, pendant que son ex-petit-ami prenait ses poses de veuf éploré ! C'était si injuste.

Horo Horo songea au moment de leur séparation. Cela avait été au-delà du difficile. Il avait fui le jeune Pache toute la journée, retardant le moment de lui dire que tout était fini, malgré son impatience : la perspective de la scène le terrorisait. Et puis, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls à la sortie de l'étude, il s'était décidé. Il avait essayé de se montrer le plus doux possible. Pourtant, rien à faire. Dès qu'il avait compris de quoi il retournait, Nichrom avait protesté, s'était agrippé à lui, en larmes, avant de se mettre en colère... Horo Horo avait dû le repousser fermement, juste avant que Lucky ne sorte de l'étude pour s'enquérir de ce qui se passait.

Il revoyait Nichrom, la lèvre tremblotante, l'œil furieux, lui reprochant d'être la cause de son amitié brisée avec Reoseb. Il avait même été jusqu'à le menacer de se faire du mal. Et de se venger. Puis sa colère s'était refroidie, pour faire place à la suspicion. Son regard avait changé. Il avait entendu sa voix glacée et juvénile dire : « Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ».

Il avait nié. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Mais Nichrom ne démordait pas de son idée. Avant de s'enfuir en coup de vent, il avait dit : « Je trouverai qui c'est ». Une promesse puérile, dont il avait ri, avant de comprendre ce qu'elle impliquait.

Horo Horo était resté seul dans le froid du couloir, glacé. Il avait compté les derniers jours avec impatience et voilà qu'il se retrouvait fait comme un rat. Libre, certes, mais le cœur écrasé par un dilemme. S'il se mettait à sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre, à présent, la vengeance de Nichrom s'abattrait sur son rival.

.

Horo Horo s'étira avec une grimace. Il commençait à avoir mal au dos à force de rester allongé. Aussi pathétique cela soit-il, il était un peu vexé qu'aucun de ses amis ne se soit soucié de lui. Il aurait pensé que, peut-être, Manta... Mais ils devaient lui en vouloir encore pour son éclat de la veille.

Il se traîna de son lit à la porte et y colla son oreille. Le couloir semblait désert. Tout le monde devait finir de manger. Il devrait pouvoir se faufiler jusqu'aux salles communes pour rafler un gâteau oublié. Ou au moins attendrir un des serveurs.

Après quelques minutes la tête plaquée contre la porte, il se sentit bête. Il attrapa ses bottines et sortit.

Le couloir était vide et le sol frais sous ses chaussettes. Horo Horo n'osait pas mettre ses chaussures, de peur de faire du bruit. Il traversa l'étage sans croiser personne. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où il atteignait l'escalier qu'il entendit le déclic d'une porte qui s'ouvrait. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Sans même regarder d'où provenait le bruit, il se précipita dans l'escalier, au risque de se rompre le cou, et se réfugia aux étages inférieurs.

Tapi dans l'obscurité, il attendit que les battements de son cœur ralentissent. L'absurdité de sa situation lui arracha soudain un rire silencieux. Il posa un genou au sol et enfila ses bottines. Il attachait ses lacets quand il prit conscience qu'une ombre de grande taille était tombée sur lui. Il se retourna soudain et croisa le regard sévère du directeur Maxwell, derrière ses lunettes.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites par terre, Horokeu ?

La voix du professeur était douce mais son ton, sans appel. Horo Horo déglutit et recula précipitamment.

– Vous m'avez fait peur, Maître, s'étrangla-t-il.

Le directeur se pencha vers lui. Dans l'ombre, son visage était effrayant. Mais à la lueur soudaine, le garçon vit naître une flamme de sollicitude.

– Vous êtes tombé ? Votre blessure…

– N-non, non, tout va bien ! Je suis juste… mes chaussures…

Mais il ne parvint pas à expliquer son histoire. « J'étais par terre pour mettre mes souliers que je n'ai pas pu enfiler en haut parce que j'avais peur de faire du bruit et d'alerter mes camarades que je n'ai absolument pas envie de voir. » Ça sonnait plutôt pathétique, non ?

– J'avais un caillou dans ma bottine, mentit-il.

– Oh. Bien sûr.

Le directeur se redressa.

– Vous devriez ménager vos jambes, Horokeu. Surtout en cette période hivernale, qui a tendance à nous fragiliser.

Horo Horo eut un sourire niais et se releva. Il se trouva horriblement pataud. Il aurait dû se redresser avec grâce, en bon élève de Hoshigumi qu'il était. Surtout devant son maître de danse !

Un silence gênant s'installa.

– Bon… commença Horo Horo.

Il n'avait aucune idée de la phrase qu'il souhaitait formuler après cette amorce.

– Prenez soin de vous, mon garçon, conclut fraîchement le directeur en s'éloignant.

.

L'arrivée d'un groupe rieur empêcha Horo Horo de rejoindre la cafétéria. Prudemment, il battit en retraite en direction du studio de danse et se dissimula en hâte dans le vestiaire. Alors qu'il s'efforçait de déterminer si ses camarades venaient dans sa direction ou non, un mouvement attira son attention, dans le carreau vitré de la porte du studio. Quelqu'un était en train de travailler. Par curiosité, il s'approcha et son œil tomba sur une longue série de fouettés exécutée par Ren.

Sa première pensée fut : évidemment, il _fallait_ que ça soit lui.

Sa deuxième : si seulement je pouvais en enchaîner une quinzaine comme ça, moi aussi… ah non, tiens, le dernier était un peu raté… mais quand même. Si seulement.

Sa troisième : c'est beau.

Horo Horo en oublia de se demander ce que Ren foutait là, lui aussi, au lieu de manger avec les autres. Son camarade devait avoir conscience du manque de précision de son dernier mouvement car il s'interrompit avec une légère moue et se remit en place, droit comme une baguette. Ce simple geste lui fit éprouver un léger creux dans l'estomac. Sa jambe s'éleva, si haute que Horo Horo retint son souffle. Le détail des muscles de la cuisse le fascinait. Hypnotisé par les lignes minces rehaussées par le collant, il suivit son enchaînement, frisson au corps.

Et fatalement, oublia de reculer dans l'ombre lorsque Ren, au hasard d'un tour, se retrouva face à la porte. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le danseur interrompit son geste.

Le sang de Horo Horo se rafraîchit dans ses veines. Il recula, au comble de l'embarras, se demandant si Ren avait eu le temps de voir l'expression de son visage à travers la vitre. Horrifié par ce qu'il avait pu laisser transparaître, il se rua hors du vestiaire et prit la fuite.

Dans son dos, la porte s'ouvrit :

– Attends !

Mais Horo Horo ne se retourna pas.

Il dévala les escaliers, trop gêné pour penser à sa destination. Spontanément, il se dirigea vers les jardins et les serres. Prendre conscience du chemin familier qu'il empruntait le rassérénait. Il referma la porte du jardin d'hiver avec soulagement. Là, au milieu du bruit de goutte à goutte et des senteurs vaporeuses, il prit le temps de reprendre son souffle et de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue.

Puis il se sentit stupide. Il n'aurait pas dû fuir. De quoi allait-il avoir l'air ? Il se savait piètre menteur mais il aurait fini par trouver quelque chose. Quelque chose de rassurant et d'anodin, un devoir oublié ou autre, qui écarterait tout soupçon. Car il ne pouvait tout de même pas avouer à Ren : « j'ai eu peur que tu comprennes que j'étais en train de te mater ».

– Hé.

Horo Horo fit volte-face et faillit s'emmêler les pieds. Ren se tenait en face de lui, les bras croisés. Horo Horo remarqua sa respiration trop rapide et sa tenue qui laissait à désirer. Le nœud défait pendait à son col mal boutonné, son gilet avait été enfilé à la va-vite et son pantalon était chiffonné, mal inséré dans ses bottines. Il s'était changé à toute vitesse pour le rattraper.

Pincement de cœur.

– Tu me suis ou quoi ? marmonna-t-il en guise d'accueil.

– Je savais que tu serais là, oui.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

– C'est pas moi qui devrais poser cette question ?

Horo Horo retint une pique acerbe. Il avait tendance à devenir agressif lorsqu'il était embarrassé mais ça n'était pas une raison pour sauter à la gorge de son camarade.

Ren fit deux pas vers lui.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Horo Horo haussa les épaules.

– Tu sais, si tu voulais travailler, ce n'était pas un problème, tu pouvais venir.

– C'est pour me dire ça que tu t'es précipité ici ?

Ren le dévisagea.

– Tu es bizarre en ce moment, dit-il finalement.

Il parut sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais y renonça. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Le simple fait qu'il le remarque, qu'il le dise, prouvait qu'il s'en inquiétait. Ému, Horo Horo n'osa répondre. S'il rétorquait qu'il se faisait des idées, comme il aurait dû le faire, il briserait son élan. Ren se contenterait de cette affirmation. Ensuite, ils échangeraient quelques regards gênés, l'un d'eux dirait que l'heure du cours suivant approchait et ils s'en retourneraient vers le bâtiment principal, silencieux, à bonne distance.

Horo Horo ne voulait pas cela. Il avait envie que Ren continue à s'intéresser à lui. C'était trop agréable.

– C'est à cause de Nichrom ? demanda soudain son camarade.

La mention de ce prénom raviva son agacement.

– Quoi Nichrom ? Pourquoi tout tourne toujours autour de lui ?

– Parce que ça a l'air d'être le fond du problème.

– C'est fini, bon sang, arrêtez de m'en parler !

– Tu as envie de retourner avec lui ?

Horo Horo roula des yeux.

– Hein ? Tu plaisantes ?

Il éclata de rire puis se rendit compte que Ren ne riait pas. Au contraire, il l'observait, les yeux plissés, l'air de chercher à décrypter son expression. Le rire de Horo Horo se cassa et se tarit. Brusquement, il lui paraissait sonner faux.

– Non, se récria-t-il. Bien sûr que non ! Je ne voulais pas être avec lui, à la base ! Je me suis retrouvé coincé là-dedans et… c'est ce que je me tue à vous répéter à tous !

Ren le jaugea avec sévérité.

– On ne sait pas vraiment quoi penser… tu clames haut et fort que tu es ravi d'en être débarrassé mais tu t'isoles, tu fais la tête, tu ne nous parles plus…

– Je…

Horo Horo n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Comment pouvait-on se méprendre à ce point ? Il faillit éclater de rire à nouveau.

– Je… j'essaye juste de l'éviter, en fait.

Un gloussement nerveux lui secoua les épaules.

– Je n'arrête pas de le croiser partout, c'est pour ça que je me… cache.

Il releva les yeux et s'attarda sur le regard de Ren. Fixe, indéchiffrable. Il croyait presque entendre le bouillonnement cérébral de son camarade.

– Alors tu ne veux pas retourner avec lui ?

– Non, surtout pas, chuchota Horo Horo.

L'agitation le tenaillait. Il y avait une question, en particulier, qu'il brûlait de poser. Ce serait le point de non-retour. S'il s'engageait là-dedans, il ne pourrait s'en tenir à sa résolution. Mais la tentation était trop forte. Il ne put y tenir.

– Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

– Quoi ? fit Ren, décontenancé.

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

– Parce que… comme ça.

– Oh arrête.

– Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me faire dire ?

– Ben la vérité, quoi.

Il vit que Ren allait se replier sur lui-même. Battre en retraite. Par fierté, par crainte, par gêne. Il allait reculer et tout ce qu'ils avaient réussi à se dire n'y ferait rien, serait du temps perdu. Non, pensa Horo Horo. Non, non, non.

– Je t'en prie, ne sois pas lâche _maintenant_.

Cela lui avait échappé. Il s'en voulut d'être brutal mais cette parole frappa Ren. Aussitôt, il se redressa, le toisa et soupira.

– Je veux savoir parce que… moi non plus je ne veux pas que tu retournes avec lui.

C'était dit. Horo Horo eut le sentiment qu'un poids énorme s'était ôté de ses épaules… et que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et sa tête lui tournait presque.

– Tu es jaloux, alors ?

Ren rompit la distance entre eux d'un pas.

– Oui, c'est ça. Je suis jaloux.

Il paraissait soulagé lui aussi. Un soupçon se pressa à l'esprit de Horo Horo qui osa le formuler à haute voix :

– Est-ce que… tu es allé travailler ta chorégraphie au lieu de déjeuner… parce que tu espérais que je viendrais aussi ?

Sa phrase était horriblement tournée, empruntée, ridicule. Mais Ren n'en sourit pas. Il cilla et se résolut à avouer :

– Oui.

Ils restèrent un moment immobile. Horo Horo hésitait sur la marche à suivre. Il savait ce qu'il aurait dû faire mais n'était pas certain que Ren le sache, lui. Maladroitement, il vint poser une main sur son épaule. Un geste gauche, timide et étrange, qui voulait tout dire et rien du tout à la fois. Ren ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Il lui aurait suffi de briser la frontière entre leurs visages, de se pencher un peu… moins que pour Nichrom mais un tout petit peu quand même. Il fallait qu'il le fasse. En premier. Il était le plus expérimenté, non ? En tout cas, d'après ses informations. Il devait bouger, maintenant, avant que…

Ren accrocha soudain sa nuque et l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas plus adroit que son propre geste, il avait dû se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'atteindre, mais c'était autrement plus assuré que ce qu'il aurait lui-même fait. Le baiser dura à peine une demi-minute. Ensuite, Ren le relâcha et retomba sur son talon avec un petit claquement. Mais dans cette demi-minute, il avait ressenti toute l'avidité de son camarade. Et son exigence.

Soudain libéré de la charge du premier pas, Horo Horo entoura son visage de ses mains et l'embrassa à son tour. Ren s'agrippa à lui. Quel soulagement, pensait Horo Horo – pour ce qu'il était capable de penser dans un tel moment.

Cela ressemblait à ce qui se passait avec Nichrom, et pourtant, c'était complètement différent. Son odeur, la forme de sa bouche, le grain de sa peau, chaque chose avait sa propre saveur et éveillait en lui des sensations diverses. Et surtout, c'était bon. Bon, bon, bon, bien meilleur que tous les baisers de son précédent petit ami réunis. Même ceux où il rêvait secrètement de Ren. Chaque parcelle de peau effleurée, touchée, embrassée, l'enivrait et lui faisait tourner la tête. C'était donc ça, embrasser quelqu'un qu'on voulait vraiment ? C'était ça que Nichrom ressentait quand il l'embrassait lui ? Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi son camarade lui avait autant collé aux basques durant ces vingt jours.

Ren se détacha le premier pour respirer et posa son front contre le sien. Le son de ses lèvres et la sensation de son souffle grisaient Horo Horo qui plongea vers lui, quémandeur. Mais Ren lui échappa avec un petit sourire, avant de lui concéder un baiser plus réticent. Horo Horo ignora sa frustration, comprenant l'appel au calme. Imbécile que je suis, songea-t-il. Il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude !

– Pardon, souffla-t-il. Je ne voulais pas me jeter sur toi comme ça.

– ...pas grave.

Ren souriait.

– Dire que je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir mes chances...

– Je suis si discret que ça ? gloussa Horo Horo.

– En fait...

Son camarade tiqua.

– Je vous observais parfois, toi et Nichrom... souvent, même... la façon dont tu l'embrassais...

– Je pensais à toi quand je l'embrassais, avoua Horo Horo, comme on se jette à l'eau. Tout le temps. Je ne pouvais même pas m'en empêcher.

À son regard, il devina l'émotion de son camarade. Ren l'embrassa soudain avec une force renouvelée. Horo Horo se pendait à son cou lorsqu'un claquement de porte les fit sursauter. Glacé de terreur, il bondit en arrière, à distance respectable pour deux camarades de classe. Son cœur cognait toujours mais cette fois d'inquiétude. Ren fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour voir qui arrivait.

Faites que ça soit un prof, pensa fébrilement Horo Horo. Pitié, faites que ça soit Talim.

Mais, comme il s'y attendait, il eut la désagréable surprise de voir apparaître la petite silhouette et la longue natte noire de Nichrom. Le regard du garçon passa sur lui, puis sur Ren, et se refroidit. Au désespoir, Horo Horo passa en revue chaque détail louche de la scène qu'ils offraient, de l'uniforme froissé de Ren à son propre col complètement de travers, en passant par leurs bouches écarlates, encore brûlantes de baisers, leurs joues roses, leurs coiffures en bataille, et son propre regard, coupable, transparent. Il était même sûr qu'on pouvait sentir l'odeur fantôme des corps qui s'appelaient et de salives mélangées de là où se tenait Nichrom.

Ce fut Ren qui prit la parole en premier et Horo Horo lui en fut reconnaissant.

– Oui ? demanda-t-il comme s'il s'adressait à un serviteur.

Sa voix calme et maîtrisée relevait du grand art.

– Je te cherchais, dit froidement Nichrom.

Sans qu'il l'ait précisé, personne n'eut de mal à comprendre à qui il s'adressait.

– On avait une discussion importante, rétorqua Ren. Peux-tu attendre dehors ?

Nichrom le fusilla du regard. De douloureux, celui-ci devint haineux, presque dégoûté.

– Non, ça ne peut pas attendre.

– Il va bien falloir, parce que tu nous gênes.

– Qu'est-ce que tu peux avoir à lui dire que je ne pourrais pas entendre ? persifla Nichrom.

Horo Horo était au supplice.

– Attendez, les coupa-t-il.

Il redressa son col maladroitement.

– Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, Nichrom ?

La question prit son camarade au dépourvu. Très certainement parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Nichrom était venu le chercher en sachant qu'il serait caché dans les serres, avec ses chères plantes. Il était venu voir ce qu'il fabriquait et avec qui parce qu'il se sentait parfaitement en droit de le surveiller. Il s'était montré pour défendre son territoire, pressentant qu'il aurait à lutter contre un adversaire coriace. Et il avait eu raison.

– Je m'inquiétais de ne pas t'avoir vu à la cantine et je voulais savoir si tout allait bien, répondit-il du tac au tac.

– Eh bien comme tu vois, _tout va bien_ , intervint Ren, impatienté. Maintenant, est-ce que tu vas nous laisser ou est-ce qu'il faut qu'on aille ailleurs ?

Une lueur mauvaise passa dans les yeux du jeune Pache. L'angoisse qui tenaillait Horo Horo s'était démultipliée. Il avait presque envie de tirer Ren en arrière pour l'éloigner du garçon.

– Et pourquoi tenez-vous à rester seuls ? dit-il d'une voix horriblement douce.

Ren carra les épaules. Horo Horo comprit ce qui allait se passer. Il allait le dire. Il allait tout dire à Nichrom.

– Parce qu'on parlait de Pino, inventa-t-il. D'un truc sur lui, qui ne te concerne pas.

Le spectre du nom de son meilleur ami offrait un paravent protecteur qui décontenança Nichrom une brève seconde.

– Ah bon ?

L'espace d'une minute, le garçon parut hésiter à croire à son abracadabrante excuse.

Ren tourna la tête vers lui et un éclat de surprise passa furtivement sur son visage.

– Oui, rebondit-il. Ça ne te concerne _pas du tout_.

En réalité, il avait plutôt l'air de lui demander : « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, au juste ? ». Horo Horo l'ignora. Il s'attendait à une repartie vive de la part de Nichrom, quelque chose comme « Ouais, à d'autres », mais le Pache opta finalement pour la manière sournoise.

– De toute façon, il va être l'heure de retourner en cours.

C'était la stricte vérité et il n'y avait rien à objecter. Sur un ton autrement plus léger, Nichrom conclut, en se tournant vers la sortie :

– Vous venez ?

Puis il ajouta fielleusement :

– À moins que vous ne préfériez que j'explique à M. Maxwell pourquoi vous serez en retard à sa leçon ?

.

La mort dans l'âme, ils se résignèrent à lui emboîter le pas. Nichrom marchait fièrement devant eux, sans jamais se retourner, comme s'il savait que sa seule présence suffisait à les museler. À ses côtés, Ren remontait l'allée de gravillons, un air de neutralité parfaite sur la figure. De temps en temps, il tentait de croiser son regard mais Horo Horo l'évitait obstinément.

Il avait la gorge serrée de culpabilité. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il lui avait reproché sa lâcheté. À présent, c'était lui qui se montrait lâche, lui qui n'assumait pas, qui n'osait pas. Lui qui se laissait impressionner par un marmot dont il surestimait certainement le pouvoir de nuisance. Pourtant, il n'en démordait pas. Ce qu'il avait vu dans l'expression de Nichrom demeurait fixé sur sa rétine, aussi nettement que si on lui avait mis l'image sous les yeux.

« Je sais », avait fait son regard rusé tandis que Ren et Horo Horo franchissaient les portes de la serre. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Nichrom les avait percés à jour et, à la manière dont il regardait Ren, qu'il le tenait pour responsable de leur rupture. Peut-être même qu'il soupçonnerait Horo Horo de l'avoir trompé pendant leur relation.

L'estomac noué, l'Aïnou songea aux mille manières qu'aurait Nichrom de se venger de Ren. Et c'était lui qui en serait responsable. Lui qui aurait attiré sa fureur sur le dos du garçon qu'il aimait.

.


	43. Fuis-moi, je te suis

_Disclaimer : Shaman King et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei._

* * *

.

XLIII

Fuis-moi, je te suis

.

En toute honnêteté, Ren ne comprenait pas ce qui clochait chez Horo Horo. Mais quelque chose clochait. C'était clair.

Depuis l'épisode sous la serre, son ami louvoyait. Cela l'agaçait terriblement, en plus de le plonger dans la perplexité. D'accord, il avait fait le premier pas, mais c'était Horo Horo qui lui avait sauté dessus, plus sauvagement encore que dans ses rêves les plus embarrassants. Tout ça pour le repousser dès que Nichrom avait fait son entrée. Ensuite, il avait soigneusement évité de se mettre à côté de lui à la barre, avait filé du vestiaire avant qu'il puisse le rattraper et ne s'était pas assis à côté de lui en étude. La tête tournée, Ren avait renoncé à le poursuivre et attendait désormais qu'il vienne de lui-même s'expliquer.

Deux jours entiers avaient passé. Horo Horo n'était pas venu vers lui. Aux repas, il se plongeait dans des conversations sans intérêt avec Manta – lequel paraissait d'ailleurs surpris de se voir soudain l'objet d'autant d'intérêt. Lorsqu'ils étaient en groupe, Horo Horo monopolisait la parole avec une jovialité forcée qui lui irritait les nerfs. Et chaque fois que Ren tentait une approche, même pour quelque chose d'aussi plat que « passe-moi ton crayon vert, s'il te plaît », Horo Horo détournait subtilement la conversation, fuyait son regard ou faisait mine d'être accaparé par autre chose.

Ren s'était contraint à la patience. Il lui avait laissé la possibilité de réfléchir, malgré son désir féroce de faire irruption dans sa chambre et de le secouer comme un prunier. De crever l'abcès. D'en finir une fois pour toute. Mais il commençait à croire qu'il risquait d'attendre longtemps.

Était-il possible qu'il ait rêvé ce moment, sous la serre ? Qu'il se soit pris une bûche sur la tête, ou quelque chose comme ça, et qu'il se soit inventé de faux souvenirs après s'être évanoui ? La question devenait de moins en moins absurde à mesure que le temps passait.

Des hypothèses plus atroces encore naissaient de sa perplexité. Des angoisses, qui lui nouaient les entrailles. Il s'était trompé au sujet de Horo Horo. En réalité, l'Aïnou était un odieux manipulateur qui se payait sa tête. Un séducteur qui s'amusait à lui tournebouler l'esprit. Ou bien toute cette histoire n'était qu'une comédie à destination de Nichrom : Horo Horo savait que son ex l'espionnerait et lui avait sorti le grand jeu pour convaincre le Pache de passer à autre chose.

Il avait beau rejeter ces pensées, se concentrer sur le visage épanoui et éperdu de son camarade lorsqu'il lui avait avoué qu'il fantasmait sur lui en embrassant Nichrom, le soupçon ne le lâchait pas.

.

Allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, Ren fixait le plafond avec colère. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce petit jeu, à la fin ? se demandait-il en fusillant le plafond à moulures du regard, comme s'il avait pu le transpercer. De loin, la conversation de Yoh et de Ryû bourdonnait à son oreille. Le premier recevait des conseils de maquillage du second, à ce qu'il avait compris. Ryû avait bien tenté de l'attirer dans la discussion en affirmant qu'il avait besoin de son teint si particulier pour tester telle ou telle combinaison de produits, mais il avait fini par battre en retraite devant son peu d'enthousiasme.

Évidemment, ni Ryû, ni Yoh n'était au courant de ce qui s'était passé entre Horo Horo et lui. Ren n'avait pas songé une seconde à se confier à eux. Pas tant que l'affaire ne serait pas tirée au clair, en tout cas.

Il avait également songé avec inquiétude à la possibilité que Horo Horo ait honte de lui. Mais il n'arrivait pas à voir quelle pouvait en être la raison – soit dit sans prétention. Entre parenthèses, c'était même plutôt lui qui aurait été en position de le mépriser : sa famille était de bien plus haut rang, tout comme son niveau d'études. Certes, il était loin de la tête de classe mais il se trouvait tout de même deux places au-dessus d'Horo Horo !

Ce devait donc être autre chose. De la peur, peut-être ? Oui, c'était bien ce qu'il avait cru voir. Mais pourquoi ? _De_ quoi ? Ou de qui ? Et pourquoi Horo Horo ne se confiait-il pas à lui ? Les occasions ne manquaient pas de se retrouver quelque part, de s'expliquer enfin. Est-ce qu'il s'attendait à ce que ça soit _lui_ qui en fasse la démarche ? C'était bien possible. La vie sociale était remplie de ce genre de petits non-dits arbitraires qui paraissaient toujours évidents à tout le monde mais qu'il n'avait jamais réellement compris. Peut-être qu'il avait tout simplement raté quelque chose, que c'était lui qui aurait dû venir lui parler à nouveau ? Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait été le premier des deux à oser embrasser l'autre. Et maintenant, Horo Horo s'attendait à ce que ça soit lui qui vienne le chercher. À ce qu'il « fasse la fille » pour le dire grossièrement.

Cette pensée fit monter d'un cran son exaspération.

Malgré son peu d'expérience en la matière – son absence d'expérience, pour être tout à fait honnête –, il savait que les garçons se comportaient comme ça, dans la séduction. Surtout avec les filles : il fallait résister, ou en tout cas faire « comme si », ne pas dire oui tout de suite, se laisser désirer, feindre de se rendre pour prétendre qu'on ne voulait pas vraiment, toutes ces sornettes dont il n'avait jamais compris l'utilité. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que quelqu'un, on ne savait qui, avait décidé un jour que c'était sexy et parce que ça permettait aux femmes de jouer les prédatrices. Mais lui n'en était pas une. Et ce rôle-là ne l'attirait pas. Il voulait de la simplicité. Des choses dites, fermes, certaines. Toutes ces attitudes d'évitement, ces silences, ces non qui voulaient dire oui, lui déplaisaient. Si on parlait une langue commune, c'était pour une bonne raison, non ? Pour que tout le monde se comprenne. Alors où était le problème ? On voulait ou on ne voulait pas, point. Mais qu'on le dise, bon sang.

Ren se redressa subitement et repoussa le livre qui reposait sur son ventre. Il le considéra, un peu hébété, avant de se souvenir qu'il l'avait employé comme alibi pour échapper aux expérimentations de Ryû. Celui-ci était toujours concentré sur le visage de Yoh, qui se laissait maquiller les paupières avec sérénité. Discrètement, Ren se faufila hors de la chambre.

.

Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il était sorti. Besoin d'un autre air, sans doute, et son premier geste fut de se rendre à la salle de bains et de se passer un peu d'eau sur la figure. Alors, croisant son reflet dans le miroir, il prit une décision. Il allait y aller maintenant et mettre Horo Horo au pied du mur. Et tant pis si ses colocataires étaient là pour voir ça. Il allait vider l'affaire, à la hussarde. Il ferma les robinets, lissa son uniforme et se dirigea vers la porte fatidique. Après avoir frappé avec solennité, il attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

Ren inspira profondément, se préparant à être ferme, décisif, rationnel. Mais le temps que la porte s'ouvre, son cœur galopait déjà comme une horde de chevaux sauvages.

Il y eut un déclic et le visage d'Horo Horo apparut dans l'embrasure. Son pouls s'accéléra encore. Il aurait juré que son camarade avait regardé par le trou de la serrure avant de lui ouvrir.

– Je peux entrer ?

Horo Horo s'écarta sans mot dire. Une fois à l'intérieur, Ren constata que Pino et Manta étaient absents. Il avait prévu de n'en avoir rien à faire, mais tout compte fait, c'était une bonne chose. Cela éviterait les interférences.

– Alors ? attaqua-t-il.

– Alors quoi ? répondit Horo Horo en détournant les yeux.

Ren poussa une exclamation d'exaspération. Aussitôt, les mots se déversèrent de sa bouche.

– Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Pourquoi tu m'évites ? Tu m'embrasses et après, tu me snobes. Tu t'enfuis dès que j'approche. Tu ne m'adresses même plus la parole quand on est avec les autres. J'ai fait quelque chose ? Ou alors tu as décidé de te remettre avec Nichrom et tu ne sais pas comment me le dire ?

Horo Horo émit un petit bruit étranglé qui n'éveilla pas la moindre pitié chez Ren.

– Je préférerais que tu me dises les choses, conclut-il sévèrement. Alors je vais te poser la question : est-ce que tu veux être avec moi ou pas ?

Les deux garçons se toisèrent et Ren décida d'expliciter plus clairement les termes du marché :

– C'est simple. Soit tu veux, soit tu ne veux pas. Il n'y a pas d'entre-deux. Si c'est non, je ne me fâcherai pas. Mais tu ne peux pas me laisser poireauter éternellement.

Un silence de mort tomba sur la chambre. Horo Horo le fixait, le visage défait. Ren lui accorda quelques minutes de répit, puis se décida à fouetter l'attelage.

– Décide-toi, grogna-t-il. Si tu ne dis rien, je prendrai ça pour un non, et on en restera là.

Horo Horo soupira et vint l'enlacer. Ren se laissa tout d'abord faire, avant de le repousser vivement.

– Non ! C'est trop facile. Dis oui ou non, d'abord.

– Tu ne comprends pas, commença Horo Horo. C'est à cause de Nichrom.

Ren serra les dents. Une vague de haine le traversa de part en part. Si le garçon avait été devant lui, il l'aurait réduit en bouillie. Muselant sa colère, il articula :

– Je crois que je commence à comprendre, au contraire…

– Mais _non !_ C'est parce que… tu ne le connais pas. J'ai peur qu'il…

Horo Horo prit une inspiration et finit par lâcher d'une petite voix :

– Si on fait ça… il va se venger.

Frappé de stupeur, Ren le saisit par les avant-bras et planta son regard dans le sien.

– Répète-moi ça. Tu as peur d'un gamin de treize ans ?

– Je te l'ai dit, tu ne le connais pas, gémit Horo Horo.

Ren n'en revenait pas. Il se serait attendu à n'importe quelle mauvaise excuse mais alors, celle-là...

– C'est stupide, lâcha-t-il.

– Il en est parfaitement capable, riposta Horo Horo, qui rougissait de son mépris. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a raconté.

– Quoi qu'il fasse, ça pourrait lui coûter cher, objecta Ren.

– N'importe quoi. Il est _Pache_ , t'as oublié ? Les Paches sont les descendants de Hao, ils sont au-dessus de tout.

– Les Asakura aussi sont de la famille royale, et…

– Les Asakura, c'est des rebelles. C'est différent.

Ren ferma les yeux. Les rouvrit.

– Et c'est pour _ça_ que tu m'évites ? Tu penses que Nichrom me ferait un sale coup ?

Horo Horo lui jeta un regard suppliant.

– Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à cause de moi... alors je ne savais pas. Je n'osais pas. Je voulais y réfléchir mais… voilà.

Ren soupira.

– C'est la chose la plus ridicule que j'aie jamais entendue.

Mais il se sentait ému comme un imbécile.

Horo Horo secoua la tête, buté.

– Tu sais, la dernière fois, quand tu es parti, il a dit… que tu t'en mordrais les doigts.

Ren leva les yeux au ciel.

– C'est normal, il est jaloux. Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle.

Cette fois, Horo Horo releva la tête et parut l'écouter plus attentivement.

– C'est juste un petit crétin. Il me fait tout sauf peur. Oublie-le et réponds à ma question. Oui ou non ?

Horo Horo déglutit mais son regard cessa de le fuir. Il rouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois puis murmura :

– D'accord.

– C'est pas une réponse.

– Ben si.

– Mais dis oui, bon sang, insista Ren, furieux.

Cette fois, Horo Horo eut un sourire roublard.

– Donc tu préfères quand même que ça soit « oui » ?

Ren eut un soupir d'exaspération que les lèvres de son camarade vinrent aussitôt étouffer. Il allait repousser Horo Horo lorsque celui-ci s'écarta pour murmurer :

– Oui.

Et il l'embrassa encore.

– Mais on garde ça pour nous, pour le moment.

– Tu ne veux pas qu'on le dise aux autres ? À Ryû, Pino, Yoh… ?

– Pas encore.

– Tout ce que tu veux, fit Ren.

Du moment que tu reposes ta bouche sur moi, pensa-t-il.

Il exultait de tout son être. Je l'ai eu, clamait son cœur dans sa poitrine. Ça y est, il est à moi, à moi tout seul ! Malgré cela il étouffait un peu sous les assauts impulsifs d'Horo Horo. Il se sentait légèrement « envahi » par la façon dont il l'embrassait. C'était trop… trop. Trop fébrile, trop rapide pour à peine quelques minutes de relation. Mais Horo Horo, baiser après baiser, réclamait toujours. Ses réticences ayant mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve, Ren décida de profiter allègrement de sa petite taille pour lui échapper, _juste un peu_. Ça n'était pas de la vengeance, tout au plus une forme de justice. Une façon de rétablir l'équilibre.

Les deux garçons s'embrassaient à qui mieux mieux, debout sur le tapis, oscillant légèrement. Ren songeait à suggérer qu'on s'asseye quelque part, histoire que ça soit plus confortable. L'ennui, c'est qu'il craignait que Horo Horo ne suggère la plus évidente solution : son lit, ouvrant ainsi sur une situation un peu osée. Voire un quiproquo embarrassant. Il cherchait des yeux un fauteuil suffisamment grand pour les abriter tous deux lorsque soudain, avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps de se séparer, Pino entra.

Le grand blond fredonnait l'air des grands battements en poussant la porte. Dès qu'il vit ce qui se passait dans la pièce, la chanson s'interrompit subitement. Un silence gêné s'installa.

– C'était donc ça, fit platement Pino.

Horo Horo ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose qui ne sortit pas. En tout cas, c'est raté pour la discrétion, pensa Ren.

– Ferme la porte, suggéra-t-il à voix basse.

Pino obtempéra et se planta devant eux, en croisant les bras.

– Et tu allais me le dire quand ? jeta-t-il à Horo Horo en désignant Ren du menton.

Celui-ci se lança à son secours.

– Ça vient d'arriver, précisa-t-il. Enfin… presque.

– Ouais, rigola Pino. Bien sûr.

– Je te jure que je t'en aurais parlé si j'avais eu quelque chose à raconter, assura Horo Horo, piteusement.

Le silence gêné revint à la charge.

– En tout cas, il faudrait que tu gardes ça pour toi, reprit soudain Horo Horo d'une petite voix.

Les yeux de Pino étincelèrent.

– Ah bon ? Même pour Manta ?

– Pour… tout le monde… si possible.

– Tu ne veux pas t'afficher ? railla Pino. Tu as changé, subitement.

– S'il te plaît.

Pino leva les yeux au ciel.

– Très bien.

Il leur tourna le dos et se mit à fouiller dans son bureau. Horo Horo resta les bras ballants.

– Je vais vous laisser, décida Ren.

– À plus tard, lança Pino froidement sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

Horo Horo, en revanche, l'implora silencieusement de rester mais Ren se disait qu'une discussion entre ces deux-là ne ferait pas de mal.

Au moment de sortir, il hésita. Il aurait aimé proposer à Horo Horo de le rejoindre quelque part, plus tard, avant le couvre-feu. C'était un moment idéal : tout le monde serait occupé à se préparer pour la nuit ou à étudier. Pour peu qu'on ne se fasse pas prendre par les surveillants… et encore, quand ils surprenaient des élèves hors de leur chambre cinq minutes après l'heure, en général, ça passait. Il pensait à un petit tour au premier, autour des salles de cours. Ça n'était pas plus romantique que ça, mais il n'y aurait personne, l'étage serait à eux. Cela dit, restait un petit problème : il ne savait pas comment le proposer à Horo Horo, avec Pino qui écoutait. Le blond avait beau feindre de toutes ses forces de ranger son tiroir, il était clair qu'il suivait de près l'évolution de la situation tout en s'occupant les mains. Ren sentait presque bourdonner son impatience de le voir partir pour prendre Horo Horo entre quatre yeux. Après quelques tergiversations, il finit par opter pour la sobriété.

– Je dois aller chercher quelque chose au premier, lança-t-il. Tu pourras me rejoindre quand tu auras fini, si tu veux.

Horo Horo hocha lentement la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Cette fois la réponse muette lui convenait tout à fait. Ren quitta la pièce d'un pas beaucoup plus léger.

.


	44. Cercle vicieux

_Disclaimer : Shaman King et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei._

* * *

.

XLIV

Cercle vicieux

.

Entre l'approche des sélections et les répétitions du _Lac des cygnes_ qui venaient de commencer pour le corps de ballet, les quatrième année étaient en ébullition. Pour beaucoup, cela se traduisait par des régimes soudain. Achille, par exemple, ne mangeait quasiment plus rien. Cela faisait quelques jours que Reoseb l'observait en douce et, à force, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se comparer à la silhouette diaphane de son colocataire. À côté d'Achille, il avait l'air – disons-le – empâté. Voilà comment, d'un coup d'un seul, il avait décidé de se lancer dans un régime, histoire d'être le plus svelte possible pour la visite de Hao.

Ce soir-là, il avait décidé de sauter le dîner. Il était très doué pour prétendre être barbouillé. Cela n'étonnait jamais personne, étant donné tout ce qu'il mangeait : il lui était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois de se donner des indigestions en période de stress intense. Mais c'était sans compter les protestations brutales de son estomac qui lui avait bien vite fait comprendre que lui n'était pas d'accord _du tout_.

Reoseb regrettait d'avoir pris cette décision. S'il avait été manger comme tout le monde, son ventre n'aurait pas produit un vacarme tel qu'Achille avait fini par lui décocher une réflexion aigre. Alors, il n'aurait pas eu l'idée d'aller chercher cette pomme dans sa case, au vestiaire, malgré le couvre-feu passé, il ne serait pas descendu au premier, et il n'aurait pas eu l'atroce vision qu'il avait à présent sous les yeux.

Reoseb n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il regretterait l'ignorance mais à présent qu'il était confronté à la chose, il était certain qu'il aurait mieux aimé ne pas savoir. Ou en tout cas ne pas l'apprendre de cette manière, aussi brutalement.

La mort dans l'âme, il regarda Ren et Horo Horo s'étreindre dans un recoin, non loin du studio de danse. Il avait été alerté par un bruit lointain et étrange, qu'il avait fini par identifier comme des soupirs et des bruits de bouche. Amusé, certain de ne rien découvrir de plus qu'un couple de grands, il avait cherché l'origine du bruit et s'en était rapproché. Joyeusement, il avait parié sur Namari et Mohammed. C'était les plus évidents. Ceux qu'on voyait tout le temps et qui semblaient à peine se cacher des professeurs.

Et puis, en s'approchant, il avait remarqué la petite taille des deux protagonistes. La chevelure bleue de l'un, qui se voyait même dans la pénombre, et la coupe reconnaissable de l'autre. L'identité des protagonistes ne faisait dès lors plus aucun doute.

Le couple était si occupé à se bécoter qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Si Reoseb avait pu bouger, il se serait enfui pour oublier définitivement ce qu'il avait vu. Il avait presque envie de rire en songeant à sa jalousie lorsqu'il imaginait Ren dans les bras d'une des filles d'Ozoresan-Fumbari. Quel imbécile. S'il avait su !

Il n'arrivait même plus à éprouver de la colère. Il voulait simplement que cela n'existe pas. Pas comme ça, pas _son_ Ren avec cet olibrius, ce petit catineur de Horo Horo qui avait rendu son meilleur ami à moitié fou pour aller ensuite lui voler le garçon qu'il voulait.

La colère monta enfin, délivrant Reoseb de sa stupéfaction. Il fit demi-tour en silence, laissant ses deux camarades à leurs embrassades. S'il restait là, il serait beaucoup trop tenté de se jeter sur eux et de les rouer de coups.

.

Il remonta l'escalier dans un état second. Son cerveau semblait s'être mis en veille et ne se relança qu'une fois le pied posé sur la dernière marche. Alors, il s'immobilisa, paralysé par une idée terrible.

Et si… ?

Ce serait atroce. Oh, ça leur coûterait cher. Et puis après ? Pourquoi pas. Il l'avait déjà fait. Ce serait tant pis pour eux. Quand on était un garçon bien, un digne élève de l'académie Hoshigumi, on ne faisait pas ce genre de choses dans les couloirs de son école. On se tenait bien et on restait propre, tout propre et pur, pour sa future épouse. Ou pour Hao.

Oh oui, cela leur coûterait cher !

Ni une, ni deux, Reoseb se précipita dans sa chambre. La lumière était encore allumée. Achille lisait dans son lit mais Nichrom travaillait encore. Accoudé à son bureau, le visage posé sur ses mains, son ami mâchonnait rêveusement un crayon. Reoseb le secoua.

– Viens avec moi, lui enjoignit-il.

Au passage, il récupéra ses pantoufles, qu'il n'avait pas prises pour faire moins de bruit.

– Quoi... marmonna Nichrom.

– Viens, je te dis.

– Chhht ! les tança Achille.

L'ignorant, Reoseb tira Nichrom de son fauteuil.

– Je dois te parler, c'est urgent.

Nichrom lui obéit en grommelant. Sitôt dans le couloir, Reoseb claqua la porte et lui expliqua les faits.

– Quoi ? fit Nichrom à nouveau, cette fois éberlué.

– Je te l'ai dit, ils sont en bas, en train de se rouler des galoches grosses comme…

– Hein, mais t'as dit qu'ils étaient en train de… euh…

– Oui, bon, j'ai peut-être exagéré… en tout cas, ils s'embrassent ! Et pas qu'un peu !

– Eh ben en fait, j'étais déjà au courant, siffla Nichrom avec colère. Merci de me faire passer une bonne soirée.

– C'est pas pour ça, gronda Reoseb. Écoute. Il t'a laissé tombé comme un vieux collant pour aller avec quelqu'un d'autre et moi…

Il se tut un instant, se souvenant qu'il n'avait jamais osé parler de Ren à Nichrom. Mais un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux de son camarade.

– C'est Ren que tu aimes, souffla-t-il.

Puis le Pache eut un petit rire sarcastique.

– C'est dingue, cette histoire…

– On s'en fiche, cracha Reoseb. On tient une occasion de se venger, toi et moi.

Les yeux de Nichrom eurent un éclat cruel.

– Tu veux dire...

– Les dénoncer, pardi !

Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres mais disparut rapidement.

– Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'on surprend une amourette dans cette école.

– Il y a une différence entre se tenir par la main et se peloter contre un mur.

Nichrom serra les dents et Reoseb sentit que ces derniers mots l'avaient blessé.

– C'est vraiment ce qu'ils font ? demanda-t-il avec lenteur.

– On s'en fiche, riposta Reoseb. Ils n'avaient qu'à se tenir. Ou être plus discrets. De toute façon, il suffit de prétendre qu'on a vu le pire. Qu'ils l'aient fait ou pas, qui est-ce qu'on va croire ? On peut tout imaginer. Et avec la visite de Hao qui approche, le directeur ne prendra pas de risques. D'ailleurs, s'ils sont juste écartés de la sélection, ils auront de la chance, conclut-il avec hargne.

Nichrom resta de marbre.

– Et s'ils sont renvoyés ?

– Bien fait pour eux !

– Mais ça veut dire qu'ils quitteront l'école…

Reoseb ravala sa riposte. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela. Mais sa colère était plus forte.

– Je m'en fiche, répliqua-t-il avec feu. En ce qui me concerne, il peuvent bien crever tous les deux.

Nichrom détourna la tête, partagé.

– Tu es avec moi ou pas ? Dis-le vite, parce qu'ils ne resteront sûrement pas là toute la nuit.

Son ami hésita quelques secondes puis acquiesça. Reoseb hocha la tête.

– Alors on y va.

D'un pas ferme, il se dirigea vers la chambre du surveillant.

.

Au départ, Lucky ne semblait pas vouloir les croire. Il commença par ricaner, l'air goguenard, lorsque le jeune garçon évoqua le couple enlacé. Mais son attitude changea du tout au tout lorsqu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait de quatrième année. Évidemment, pensa Reoseb. Pour les grands, « ça va », ils ont passé la sélection, c'est moins grave s'ils arrivent un tout petit peu fanés dans le lit de leur épouse. Dégueulasse.

Néanmoins, il se réjouit intérieurement lorsque Lucky perdit son sourire, enfila sa robe de chambre en hâte et fila prévenir le directeur tandis que Nichrom et Reoseb étaient sommés de rester sur place.

Les deux garçons attendirent en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'un pas précipité martèle le couloir. M. Maxwell apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, accompagné du concierge, et les toisa sévèrement.

– Montrez-moi, ordonna-t-il.

Reoseb ouvrit la marche.

.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre lorsque l'on atteignit le couloir du premier étage. Le rythme des pas de ses compagnons, surtout ceux du directeur, accentuait cette chamade. Reoseb priait de toutes ses forces tous les esprits de la terre pour qu'ils n'arrivent pas trop tard. Si Ren et Horo Horo avaient eu ne serait-ce que l'idée de changer d'endroit… ils ne risquaient pas seulement des problèmes : ils se feraient punir pour avoir dérangé le directeur _et_ pour le mauvais goût de toute l'histoire.

Le studio approchait. Plus de quelques mètres. Là, encore quelques pas et on y serait. Il faisait trop sombre. Reoseb n'arrivait pas à voir. Ce n'était pas là. Pas encore là. Un peu plus loin.

Il s'arrêta. Fit un demi-tour sur lui-même. Il avait dû dépasser l'endroit. Forcément.

Il fit quelques pas en arrière, chercha encore. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il était sûr que les autres pouvaient l'entendre. Car c'était le seul son qui résonnait dans le couloir.

Ren et Horo Horo étaient partis.

– Ils étaient là ! protesta Reoseb. Je le jure !

Il chercha des yeux jusqu'au plafond, comme s'il était possible que les deux amoureux s'y cachent.

– Je le jure, répéta-t-il faiblement.

– Êtes-vous sûr de n'avoir pas été induit en erreur, Reoseb ? demanda le directeur sur un ton glacial.

– Je sais ce que j'ai vu ! Je ne mens pas !

– Il est vrai que vous n'aviez pas menti la dernière fois, reconnut platement le professeur de danse.

Reoseb sentit la rougeur envahir ses joues. Le ton était neutre mais sans appel : M. Maxwell l'avait définitivement classé dans la catégorie « mouchard ». Il bomba le torse avec défi. Rien à faire, songea-t-il avec férocité. Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si les autres faisaient des bêtises.

– Fouillez l'étage, ordonna soudain M. Maxwell. Dépêchez-vous et pendant ce temps, je vais faire le tour des chambres de nos quatrième année.

Sur un « Bien, M. le directeur ! » Lucky et Bounster disparurent et l'ancien danseur toisa ses deux élèves.

– Venez avec moi, leur intima-t-il.

.

Reoseb n'osa pas regarder une seule fois Nichrom sur le chemin du retour. La gorge serrée, il songeait aux ennuis qu'il allait à présent s'attirer, et dans lesquels il avait entraîné son ami. C'était injuste. Injuste ! N'était-ce pas Horo Horo et Ren qui avaient fauté ? Fallait-il en plus qu'il se fasse punir, juste pour avoir voulu leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce ? Décidément, il les détestait de plus en plus. Tous les deux. Il les méprisait, aussi. Deux sales petits mijaurés qui se donnaient des grands airs mais n'avaient aucune vertu.

– Vous m'attendrez ici, ordonna le directeur en les conduisant à la chambre de Lucky.

– Pourquoi ? osa demander Reoseb avec morgue.

Une étrange lueur passa derrière les lunettes de M. Maxwell. Il pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre et dit :

– Je suppose que vous ne tenez pas à ce que tous vos camarades sachent pour quelle raison je dois faire le tour de leurs chambres, n'est-ce pas ?

Un froid passa dans la poitrine de Reoseb. Il baissa les yeux et ne vit pas le directeur partir.

Il y eut des bruits de pas, de portes auxquels on toque et des échanges de voix. Reoseb tendait furieusement l'oreille. Pas une seule fois le directeur ne sembla recevoir de réponse négative. Passées les premières portes, il ferma les yeux, devinant que le professeur arrivait à celle de Yoh, Ryû et Ren. Il l'entendit frapper et attendit. Attendit. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et la voix de Ryû se fit entendre. Il y eut quelques murmures, puis une autre voix se mêla au dialogue et la porte se referma. Reoseb échangea un regard avec Nichrom et comprit qu'il avait perdu.

C'était bien le timbre de Ren qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

.

Reoseb ne s'étonna pas de l'air sévère du directeur lorsque celui-ci revint les voir. Il commençait même à se demander s'il n'avait pas eu des visions. Ou si, tout simplement, il n'avait pas surpris un couple de dernière année qu'il avait pris pour ses camarades.

Mais non, c'était stupide. Comment aurait-il pu se tromper à ce point ? Nichrom lui avait même confirmé que Ren et Horo Horo fricotaient ensemble.

Il écouta à peine le laïus du directeur. Sa déception. La nécessité de ne pas mentir, l'imminence de la sanction.

Ils furent interrompus par le retour de Bounster et Lucky, essoufflés.

– Nous n'avons rien trouvé, M. le directeur. L'étage est vide.

– C'est normal, répondit l'enseignant. Je viens de finir le tour des chambres. Toutes nos quatrième année se trouvent bien dans leurs lits.

Puis il ajouta :

– Par mesure de prudence, je vous suggère de faire le tour des chambres de nos élèves les plus âgés. Et ensuite des premier cycle. Il n'est pas exclu que nos jeunes amis se soient mépris sur les personnes.

Le directeur attendit que les deux hommes s'en soient allés pour se tourner à nouveau vers Reoseb.

– Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison vous êtes allés inventer de telles histoires, soupira-t-il. Mais…

– Nous n'avons rien inventé, protesta Reoseb. Je les ai vus. Vous les avez simplement ratés de peu. Pourquoi aurais-je inventé cette histoire, en effet, si ça n'était pas vrai ? Pourquoi irais-je m'attirer des ennuis pareils en sachant qu'on ne trouverait rien ?

Il toisa son maître de danse qui posa sur lui un regard aigu.

– C'est tout à fait juste, reconnut-il enfin. Mais je ne peux pas sanctionner deux élèves sur vos simples paroles.

Il prit un temps et Reoseb devina que ce serait le moment du verdict.

– Je vous donne à chacun une semaine de retenue, décida-t-il enfin. Une heure, tous les soirs, après le dîner, à partir de demain. Pas plus car je n'ignore pas que vous avez beaucoup de travail.

– Maître, intervint Nichrom.

– Cela vous paraît injuste ? fit le directeur.

– Non, Maître, se ravisa le Pache.

– Parfait. Retournez dans votre chambre. Et pour de bon.

.

Le directeur Maxwell eut la délicatesse de ne pas les raccompagner. Avant de rentrer, Reoseb arrêta Nichrom qui l'interrogea du regard.

– Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. À cause de moi…

Nichrom baissa le nez.

– C'est pas si terrible, glissa-t-il. On aurait pu avoir pire.

– Mouais, sûrement.

– Et puis…

– Quoi ?

Nichrom se redressa pour le dévisager.

– Comme ça, on est quittes.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Reoseb eut un mauvais pressentiment qui se confirma lorsque Nichrom avoua, dans un souffle :

– C'est moi qui ai renversé ta composition, en cours d'art floral.

La phrase lui tomba dessus comme un coup de bâton sur la tête. L'ensemble des événements survenus depuis défila devant ses yeux. Reoseb songea à sa colère envers Ren. Son désir de vengeance, de destruction. Sa dispute avec Nichrom. Et tout ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Leurs deux cœurs brisés. Un ricanement amer secoua ses épaules. Il secoua la tête et toisa à nouveau son meilleur ami. Il n'avait même pas envie de lui en vouloir. C'était si loin…

– Comme tu dis, approuva-t-il. On est quittes.

Nichrom tendit une main hésitante. Reoseb la regarda sans la prendre. À la place il posa ses bras autour du cou de Nichrom et serra. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que son ami ne lui rende la pareille.

– On pourrait presque sortir ensemble, toi et moi, gloussa alors Nichrom. On est assortis, nous, au moins.

Reoseb pouffa de rire dans son épaule et se détacha de lui.

– Ça va pas très bien dans ta tête, hein, toi.

– Je suis bien moins déglingué que toi, protesta Nichrom.

– Hum hum.

Échangeant un sourire complice avec lui, Reoseb songea que son meilleur ami lui avait manqué. Soudain, le son lointain d'un conciliabule d'adulte les fit sursauter. Ils reconnurent les voix de Lucky et Bounster qui revenaient de leur tournée des chambres.

Aussitôt, ils se ruèrent dans leur chambre et refermèrent la porte en tremblotant. Pas question de se faire reprendre deux fois à la même bêtise ! Ça serait pathétique.

– Alors ? lança soudain Achille, les faisant sursauter. C'était vous qu'il cherchait, le directeur ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fabriqué, encore ?

– On s'est fait prendre à se tripoter dans une salle vide, riposta Reoseb du tac-au-tac.

Il savoura la vision d'Achille fronçant les sourcils de dégoût en le dévisageant de haut en bas. À quoi pensait-il donc ? Que ce n'était pas lui qu'on aurait pris avec un disgracieux comme lui ? Ou que c'était une honte de se faire attraper aussi bêtement ?

– C'est une plaisanterie de mauvais goût, je suppose ? fit-il avec dédain.

– Va savoir, se moqua Nichrom, qui était entré dans le jeu de Reoseb.

Achille se détourna en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Mais bien sûr, soupira-t-il.

– Tu ne nous crois pas ? ricana Reoseb.

– Pas une seconde, répondit Achille. Mais si jamais il vous venait l'envie de faire ça ici, faites-le en silence. J'aimerais dormir.

Il disparut dans son lit. Reoseb et Nichrom échangèrent un regard diabolique et ce dernier singea une des mimiques pompeuses de leur colocataire. Reoseb eut un rire silencieux et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Il avait beau feindre, il se sentait éteint. Et l'image d'Horo Horo et Ren enlacés demeurait dans son esprit comme gravée au burin.

.


	45. Loyauté d'airain

_Disclaimer : Shaman King et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei._

* * *

.

XLV

Loyauté d'airain

.

Pino s'y attendait : le lendemain de la « mystérieuse affaire », toute leur promotion était au courant de la relation entre Ren et Horo Horo. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui était à l'origine du bruit : Nichrom ou Reoseb ? Un pressentiment le faisait pencher davantage pour le premier. Le second lui semblait un peu moins de nature à bavarder. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait bien l'intention d'assurer à Horo Horo que ce n'était pas lui qui avait parlé. Pour une fois qu'on ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher !

Horo Horo s'étant levé bien avant lui, il ne le trouva ni à la salle de bains, ni dans le réfectoire. Du reste, Pino n'avait pas très faim. Il se força à avaler des céréales et un fruit avant de filer, direction les salles de cours. Il n'y trouva pas non plus son ami et finit par en conclure que celui-ci devait s'être isolé quelque part avec Ren.

Il choisit une place et attendit l'heure du cours de Munzer. Le professeur de mathématiques n'arrivant jamais en avance, il avait encore du temps devant lui. La classe se remplit et, bientôt, l'impatience le gagna. Horo Horo n'arrivait pas.

Ils ne vont tout de même pas sécher, commençait-il à se demander. Ça ne leur a pas suffi de manquer de se faire prendre la nuit dernière ? Ils devraient faire profil bas, aujourd'hui !

Pino frissonna rétrospectivement. Que se serait-il passé s'il n'avait pas été là ? S'il n'avait pas été aux toilettes à cet exact moment ? S'il n'avait pas failli sortir au moment où Reoseb énonçait son plan à Nichrom ?

S'il n'avait pas tout entendu et compris dans quel pétrin se trouvaient ses amis, il y avait fort à parier que les manigances de Reoseb auraient fonctionné. On aurait découvert Ren et Horo Horo comme lui les avait trouvés, c'est-à-dire pas dans la pire des situations, mais dans une position « indélicate ». C'était sûr. Et la sanction aurait été très sévère. Il n'osait l'imaginer.

Tout s'était passé si vite. Sitôt qu'il avait compris de quoi il retournait, il s'était tenu prêt à agir. Qu'importait leur brouille quand Horo Horo était en danger ! Une fois Reoseb et Nichrom partis prévenir Lucky, il avait bondi dans le couloir dans un quasi grand jeté qui lui avait permis d'atteindre l'escalier immédiatement et de foncer au premier. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir réussi à rester suffisamment silencieux pour ne pas alerter les autres. Ensuite, trouver ses deux amis avait été un jeu d'enfant. Ils étaient à l'endroit même que Reoseb avait décrit, si occupés d'eux-mêmes qu'ils ne l'avaient tout d'abord pas entendu. Ils s'étaient écartés l'un de l'autre, horrifiés, avant de le reconnaître avec soulagement. Pino leur avait expliqué la situation en deux mots et ils avaient filé à tire d'aile et s'étaient cachés tous les trois sous l'escalier, en entendant le bruit sévère des pas du directeur et de sa suite. Par bonheur, personne ne les avaient devinés là. Une fois tout danger écarté, ils étaient remontés en toute hâte dans les chambres, le rythme cardiaque en folie et les jambes molles.

Lorsque le directeur était passé vérifier que chacun se trouvait bien dans son lit – seul, de préférence –, Pino avait eu l'atroce impression que la vérité était inscrite en lettres de feu sur sa figure ou même celle de Horo Horo. Par bonheur, celui-ci avait feint de s'être endormi et avait pu faire passer sa rougeur pour une marque de sommeil. Du côté de Ren, Pino supposait qu'il avait joué son rôle à la perfection, avec le culot qui le caractérisait.

La salle commençait à être remplie et toujours pas d'Horo Horo ni de Ren en vue. Pino se mit à se ronger les ongles, puis s'arrêta, se souvenant qu'il fallait qu'il perdre cette habitude.

Il vit alors Reoseb le dépasser pour s'installer au fond, sans lui adresser un regard.

Que dirait le jeune garçon s'il savait que c'était à lui, Pino, qu'il devait la faillite de son plan ? Le jeune homme n'osa pas se retourner. Reoseb avait beau faire le tiers de sa taille, Pino craignait de croiser son regard ardent, inquisiteur, et de ne pas savoir prendre un air naturel. Il n'avait jamais été proche de ce garçon, ni ne l'avait trouvé spécialement sympathique, mais la pensée de son projet lui répugnait. Faire de mauvaises blagues, abîmer les affaires de quelqu'un ou saboter son devoir était une chose. Dénoncer des camarades afin qu'ils soient punis en était une autre. Pour Pino, on n'était pas au même niveau sur l'échelle des coups bas. Quel genre de personne fallait-il être pour dénoncer par deux fois celui qu'on aimait ? Quel degré de jalousie fallait-il atteindre pour se montrer aussi vache ? Et qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien apporter ? Pensait-il vraiment obtenir quoi que ce soit de Ren en le faisant punir ? Décidément, il fallait se méfier de Reoseb. La délation semblait une seconde nature chez lui. Et s'il n'avait aucun scrupule à balancer un garçon dont il était furieusement amoureux, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à davantage de pitié si l'on n'était rien pour lui.

Pino en avait la tête tournée de toutes ces histoires. Derrière le dégoût que Reoseb lui inspirait, surnageait une once de pitié. Comme il devait souffrir. Quant à Nichrom, il ne le plaignait plus guère d'avoir perdu Horo Horo. Pourtant, lorsqu'il mangeait avec eux, le garçon semblait normal, loin de l'idée qu'on se faisait d'un cafardeur patenté. Quel genre de rage avait pu leur passer par l'esprit ? Était-il possible qu'ils ignorent jusqu'où la dénonciation aurait pu aller ?

Je ne devrais pas leur chercher des excuses, songea soudain Pino. C'était répugnant, point barre. Ce sont deux petits intrigants, menteurs et calomniateurs. Ils sont prêts à faire leur entrée à la Cour, tiens !

La cloche sonna et Horo Horo n'était toujours pas arrivé. Ren, en revanche, venait d'entrer dans la salle. Il avisa Pino, jeta un bref regard à la place vide à ses côtés et alla s'asseoir à l'autre table, à côté de Yoh. Quelques minutes plus tard, Horo Horo s'engouffra dans la salle de classe en coup de vent, juste avant que le professeur Munzer ne referme la porte.

– Juste à temps, mon garçon, remarqua-t-il de sa voix traînante.

Horo Horo lui adressa un sourire charmeur en guise d'excuse et se laissa tomber à la place que Pino lui désignait.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fichais ? maugréa-t-il discrètement.

– On ne pouvait pas arriver exactement en même temps, murmura Horo Horo si bas qu'il dut se pencher. Pas après hier…

Pino approuva silencieusement.

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais croisa soudain le regard sagace (quoique désabusé) de leur professeur. Devinant que Munzer n'était pas d'humeur et n'hésiterait pas à les séparer, Pino se résolut à écrire ce qu'il voulait dire à Horo Horo.

Il ouvrit sagement son cahier et fit mine de prendre note de la date.

« Vous avez eu raison », écrivit-il. « Tout le monde ne parle que de vous. »

Il s'arrangea pour gribouiller ces derniers mots en tout petit, de crainte que les regards indiscrets de certains de ses camarades ne se posent sur son cahier. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

De toute façon, Horo Horo et lui avaient tant copié l'un sur l'autre durant leur scolarité, qu'ils étaient devenus experts dans le déchiffrage de leurs pattes de mouche respectives.

Horo Horo lut par-dessus son épaule et haussa un sourcil.

« C'est pas moi », précisa Pino, juste en-dessous. « Ni Manta ».

Horo Horo hocha pensivement la tête. Puis, tandis que Munzer entamait sa leçon d'une voix morne, il ouvrit son propre cahier et écrivit dans la marge : « R & N ? »

Pino acquiesça des yeux. Horo Horo réfléchit une minute puis haussa les épaules avec un sourire fataliste.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il s'efforçait tant bien que mal de suivre le cours, un coup de coude de Horo Horo le surprit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son cahier et vit que son ami avait écrit : « Je suis heureux ».

Pino lui sourit. Aussitôt, Horo Horo plongea à nouveau sur son cahier et se mit à écrire. Cela dura un peu plus de temps, aussi la curiosité de Pino monta. Finalement, Horo Horo lui présenta son cahier. Pino eut un coup au cœur. Il était écrit :

« Il ne te remplacera jamais, tu sais ? C'est pas pareil. Et tu es tout aussi important. Tu es mon meilleur ami, toi. »

Pino porta une main à sa bouche. Il resta coi, une ou deux minutes. Que répondre à une chose pareille ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il avait presque envie de pleurer.

Il voulut écrire plusieurs fois et plusieurs fois se ravisa. Mais en croisant le regard de Horo Horo, il sut qu'il n'en avait pas besoin.

Pino avait presque oublié où ils se trouvaient lorsqu'un bruit sec les fit sursauter lui et Horo Horo. C'était le professeur Munzer qui venait de frapper sur son bureau du plat de la main.

– Messieurs Usui et Graham ! J'espère que nous ne vous dérangeons pas trop. Venez donc résoudre ce problème au tableau, Pino, au lieu de badiner avec votre camarade.

Et sous les rires moqueurs de la classe, Pino se leva, écarlate, et alla au tableau. En passant devant le professeur, il aurait pu jurer avoir entendu un « ces adolescents ! » assorti d'un discret sourire.

.


End file.
